Academia's Destiny
by Shinn of Destiny
Summary: Fate; a series of preordained events to come in the distant future. For Relon Lucinance, a human lab experiment escapee, fate has already dealt its hand much sooner than expected and much more is to come. With a troubled past in one hand and a mysterious future in the other, he must take hold of both if he wishes to protect his new life and friends. Temporary Hiatus.
1. Story Profile

**ErisFootWorshipper: **Was that a Jojo reference?

**If you're referring to what I think, then yes.**

* * *

**READ FIRST!**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY ACADEMIA'S DESTINY!**

**It has been exactly one years since AD was published and ever since, I've wanted to add this. This is as it states; a story profile chapter detailing the characters of my story. It holds appearances and basic stuff but there are also some ****SPOILERS****. This is meant to be an reference log that updates as the story progresses. Read at own risk unless you're caught up. AD will be returning. Just not yet. Again. SPOLIERS! Duh...**

**Remnants**

Name: Relon Tarbin Lucinance

Codename: Shinn, the Leader of the Alpha and the Remnants

Gender: Male

Quirk: Configuration - Touching anything, he can rearrange a given object's structural matter to whatever he desires as well as gains kinetic control over said object. Does not work on humans.

Transformation: Capable of using 100% of Eramsus Mode and 80% of Malevolence Form. Eramsus Mode is like a battery and Relon is the charger so he must keep an eye on the amount of time and energy he uses while in this mode. He can tell when he's low by his appearance flashing on and off.

Weapon: Unknown

Eyes: Natural- Black. As Rella- Red. Eramsus Mode - Pure White. Malevolence Form - Pitch Black with White Slits. Both EM and MF - Pitch Black with White Slits.

Hair: Black. As Rella - Black with a Red bang. Eramsus Mode - Begins to change White from the bottom up.

Group: Alpha

Description/Origin: A kind and quiet teen choosing to speak through his cards or telepathy rather than his mouth for unknown reasons. What he is truly capable of is unknown. Adopted from an orphanage, he was taken in by Kalos and Mé Lucinance with their daughter, Aura. Kidnapped and taken to the facility where he meets his fellow remnants, tragedy strikes years later with the death of his mother and sister leaving Relon scarred. Two years later, he and the other surviving remnants escape; forced to split ways. For years, he hides in isolation around the world eventually making contact with the government. Gaining access to U.A., his new life starts.

Fun fact(s): The first OC I've ever written and shall continue to use for stories to come. Falls asleep immediately when in vehicles opting to walk when he feels a drive is unnecessary. Has always disliked going to school but understands its important. Known amongst his friends and family for having arguable the best and worst luck known to mankind. More bad than good. Tends to touch everything and anything near him when no one is watching due to paranoia.

So far is the only character to have Eramsus Mode. Shares the protagonist title with Midoriya. Has an absurd amount of leg power through training. Watched anime and played video games as a kid before he was taken to the facility but hasn't since. Though not as fast as Midoriya and Iida and certainly not Kanao on land, he is however incredible fast once he takes flight with Eramsus Mode flying so fast, he only leaves a streak behind. He is the one to properly name all of the known remnants with Kanan being the first one named. Relon acts as a front, mid, and rear linesman.

Special Moves:

Punishing Blossom - Bombards the opponent with cards from all directions.

Rain of Thorns - Throwing a large card into the air, it falls dispersing into dozens or hundreds of smaller cards before raining down upon the selected area.

Card Orbit - Sets four large cards to hover around the user prioritizing the North, South, East, and West directions.

Card Babylonia - Uses all available cards plus kinetic energy to create a tall wall. User can launch smaller cards from the structure while keeping it intact. Able to block off entry routes.

Card Shuriken - Conjuring a medium-sized card, kinetic energy quickly builds as it rotates at high speeds. Against a weak target, it can slice through and against a strong target, it explodes into a cyan tornado.

Rising Heel Drop - A move Relon created during his time in the facility. Pivoting, he hits the target's chin with the heel of his foot shooting them up before following suite to deliver an axe kick to their abdomen.

Eramsus Moves:

Divine Descendance - Fires a beam downward for it to split into multiple beams. Capable of determining its destructive effectiveness.

Righteous Fist - Gathering a large amount of power into his right hand, Relon punches forward readying the attack. Pulling back, the energy goes into his arm before he punches forward firing a destructing beam.

Sublime Ambuscade - A trap that can be set only after using Divine Descendance. A pulse rings throughout the area as it all envelopes in a light blasting up to the sky.

Full Restoration - Heals the body and restores all stamina. Doesn't work for internal damage.

Malevolent Moves:

Teleportation - Relon appears instantly at whatever given spot he chooses. Can teleport as many people as possible when they're making physical contact with him.

* * *

Name: Nunu Lucinance

Codename: Crono, the Distortionist

Gender: Male

Quirk: Full Counter - Able to counter any attack with double power. Inspired from Seven Deadly Sins.

Transformation: Capable of using 50% of Malevolence Form.

Weapon: Short blade. Capable of conjuring portals. After transforming, the blade lengthens curving back.

Eyes: Natural- Black. Malevolence Form - Black with a White Circle.

Hair: White.

Group: Omega

Description/Origin: A blunt, foulmouthed, yet caring teen that does what he wants only listening to those he respects. At first, he disliked Relon, but later became close during their time in the facility. It is unknown of what he did after leaving the facility but some time later, he contacted the government and gained access into U.A. During class, he often sleeps to be scolded by Sekijiro Kan and outside of class, he hangs with his fellow remnants or chills at home watching anime.

Fun fact(s): Inspired from my close friend Nunu. Always itches for a fight and won't bother to hold back. Tends to get irritated over seeing people obviously like each other but never make a move. Supposedly has shared on the embarrassment dealt by Lyria but as for what exactly is unknown. His favorite food is philly cheesesteak and eats at least one a day religiously. Has had a bad mouth even as a kid and his time on his own seemed to have expanded his vocabulary. Tends to think of many occurences as anime references. Nunu acts as a front linesman.

Special Moves: 

Full Counter: Rotation - Spinning his body, Nunu conjures a black dome able to repel any attack. Inspired off of Neji's rotation from Naruto.

Full Counter: Kickback - Activating Full Counter, Nunu reduces the damage taken and focuses all into his fist to deliver a devastating blast.

Void Blade: Sunder - Slashing the air, he shoots out a dark crescent attack.

Void Blade: Severing Strike - Manipulating the void on his blade, Nunu uses the energy to lengthen the blade.

Malevolent Moves:

Distortion Rings - Launching the rings from his back, they pursue their marked target no matter the location. Spinning at such high speeds, they can easily tear into human flesh or the very Earth itself. Becomes less effective in water.

Distortion Disk Barrage - Using the remaining disks, Nunu stacks them as one after another, he tosses them. Their power is capable of taking whatever space they make contact with to the very void itself.

* * *

Name: Kanao Lucinance

Codename: Insight, the Overseer

Gender: Female

Quirk: Perceive - Able to see into the future of a given object or person up to an hour.

Transformation: Capable of using 50% of Malevolence Form.

Weapon: Sword. After transforming, its length increases noticeably (69 cm to 109 cm) as does its thickness (2.8 cm to 4.0 cm).

Eyes: Pink Lilac. Malevolence Form- Black eyes with White Butterfly-like wings.

Hair: Black.

Group: Alpha

Description/Origin: A monotone-sounding girl to others and loyal/overprotective sister to Relon. After escaping the facility, she stumbled upon a village quickly becoming her new home. At some point, the League kills all its residents taking Kanao prisoner for three years. During the League's first attack at the USJ, she is reunited with Relon and later Crono where she attends as a Class 1-A student choosing to live with Relon where she becomes close to Jiro and Mina.

Fun fact(s): Straight from Demon Slayer. The village she would later call home was where she learned to use 50% of her Malevolence Form as well as suppress much of the entities attempts. Though proficient with her sword, she lacks the skills to use a simple cooking knife. Due to her low worldly interaction, she is still learning about the modern society along with what is right and what is wrong. Everyday learning much from her classmates. A majority from the girls. Tends to have trouble sleeping unless Relon is nearby if not next to her. Conflicts between her role as a remnant and a sister towards Relon during small and large circumstances. Aside from All Might and not yet Midoriya, Kanao is the only known character to move faster than the eye can see on land though loses this speed once she spreads her wings. Amongst the remnants, Kanao holds the highest intelligence. Kanao acts as a mid and rear linesman.

Special Moves:

Fatal Sword: Whirling Gale - Kanao spins with her sword releasing pink slashes.

Fatal Sword: Lingering Essence - Dancing her sword around, Kanao leaves a pink trail from the blade that takes in oxygen enlarging into a smokescreen. Can explode when hit with Whirling Gale.

Malevolent Moves:

Fatal Sword: Fluttering Waltz - Kanao blitzes her opponent from all directs faster than the eye can see attacking at vital areas.

Fatal Sword: Elegant Butterfly - Taking flight to the sky, Kanao divebombs her opponent swinging her sword with all her might.

* * *

Name: Kanan

Codename: Aqua, the Bender and Leader of Omega

Gender: Female

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Bracers Greaves

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Light Blue

Group: Omega

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): Inspired off of Kanan from the Love Live series and Jude Mathis from the Tales of Xillia games. She is the only person aside from Relon, Fyce, and Lyria who has seen all of the children that would later become remnants. As the leader of Omega, all the children respect her for both the girl's strength and kindness. Though everyone teases her when the mention of Relon comes up. Is the second strongest behind Relon. Where as Alpha has a male and female ratio of 2:3, Omega has ratio of 3:2. Kanan always mentioning how both sides are always equal no matter what whenever helping her fellow children. Kanan acts as a front, mid and rear linesman.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

Name: Maverick

Codename: Achi, The Protector

Gender: Male

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Shield

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Group: Omega

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): He's the twin brother to Luna. Together, their names spell Achilles. Whenever sparring, he tends to be the defensive but shows an outstanding offensive presence. Though not inspired from Captain America, many share similar qualities such as their hair color and weapon of choice (literally didn't realize along with other stuff until after I put the story on hiatus). Either always getting along with his sister or butting heads, he knows to stay out of her way when she gets upset but will step in when things begin to escalate too far. He acts as a tank for Omega along with Nunu. Maverick acts as a front linesman.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

Name: Luna

Codename: Lles, The Aggressor (Pronounced Elize)

Gender: Female

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Spear

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Blonde

Group: Omega

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): She is the sister to Maverick. Together, their names spell Achilles. Unlike her brother, Luna is all for offense never giving her opponent room to breathe and relies on her instincts and skill with her spear to protect her when Maverick cannot. She often stares at the stars at]every night. She'd often but heads with Nunu and the two would spar often much to the others' chagrin. Luna acts as the mid linesman.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

Name: Archer

Codename: Link, The Marker

Gender: Male

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Eyes: Violet

Hair: White

Group: Omega

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): Inspired from Merlin of the Fate franchise and Link from the Legend of Zelda series. Archer tends to be the neutral one whenever an argument breaks out in the group. Often between Nunu and Luna. In his free time, he often reads finding books in old English fascinating. Much like Kanan, he can think with a clear mind during the most intense of situations when he spars against his fellow remnants. Archer acts as the back linesman.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

Name: Xenax

Codename: Beserker

Gender: Male

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Unknown

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Group: Alpha

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): Inspired off of Broly from Dragon Ball Super. Xenax is a calm and reserved speaking very few words. Besides Relon, Xenax shows a close fondness to Hanzo though he still cares for the others. As his nickname suggests, Xenax will go berserk at times which often leads to either Relon or the girls stopping him. Xenax acts as a front linesman.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

Name: Eina

Codename: Sentry

Gender: Female

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Unknown

Eyes: Yellow

Hair: Black w/ Purple Highlights

Group: Alpha

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): An analytical girl amongst Alpha. She was once selected to be the overseer but this was changed once Kanao became a member. Taken a great interest in Lyria's quirk, she eventually asked and received her purple highlights from the woman. She and Kanao both would remain close to Relon though Eina would also stay close to Kanao as she didn't have to worry about Xenax and Hanzo. She acts as a rear linesmen.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

Name: Hanzo

Codename: Kuro

Gender: Female

Quirk: Unknown

Transformation: Unknown

Weapon: Unknown

Eyes: Red

Hair: Red

Group: Alpha

Origin: Unknown

Fun fact(s): Created my myself and my brother. Hanzo though sounds masculine is in fact a girl but often would change genders with the help of Lyria to the point many including Hanzo themselves would forget what gender she was originally. The only ones remembering being Relon, Xenax, Lyria, and Fyce. Like the rest of her Alpha members, Hanzo has a great deal of patience. Maybe even the most compared to the others. Close to Xenax, whenever Alpha was tasked with sparring in pairs, he would always be her first choice.

Special Moves: Unknown

Malevolent Moves: Unknown

* * *

**Class 1-A**

Rella Lucinance- Relon's female counterpart when Lyria changes his gender. More aggressive, foulmouthed, and blunt like Nunu and Bakugou, she often shows her soft side around those close and towards children. Tends to forget the important details when upset.

Midoriya- A stronger version compared to his canon counterpart. Already has full cowling shoot style. Is in relationship with Uraraka. With the help from Relon, he has a super move called Rising Manchester Smash. A variation of Relon's Rising Heel Drop.

Bakugou- Stronger than his canon counterpart. Hardheaded at first, he realizes the error of his ways thanks to some of his classmates and Midoriya. Friends with Midoriya while retaining his explosive personality.

Momo- A stronger version compared to her canon counterpart. She dates Relon early on in the story. She is quick to worry over his well being and wishes to on day learn the whole story behind his past. Helps him realize not everything has to be done alone.

Mina- Bubbly as ever. She is the first friend made by Kanao followed by Jirou an often hangs with the two if not then the whole squad. Lately has been acting odd to the worry of others.

Jirou- Cool as always. She is the second friend to be made by Kanao along with Mina. Often hanging with Kanao and Mina if not the entire squad.

Uraraka- Supportive all the way. She cheers on for Midoriya during the Sports Festival and afterwards, they end up together.

**Class 1-B**

Monoma- A stronger and smarter version compared to his canon counterpart. Jealous of the fame Class 1-A got, he used that anger in his fight to nearly kill Relon. He comes to his senses after a beratement by Kanao, Nunu, and Momo. What he has been up to since remains a mystery.

**Heroes**

All Might - Knows nothing of the remnants' past until it is revealed. Asked about his hidden wound by Relon but what came of their talk is unknown.

Aizawa - The dad of Class 1-A. Fought alongside Relon twice knowing about his past and believing in his student.

Endeavor - Keeps a watchful eye on the Lucinances and wants to find out more about them.

Recovery Girl - The love expert assisting Momo and Uraraka in their feelings towards Relon and Midoriya. Tends to get upset with Midoriya hurting himself to the point Relon has to heal the boy.

**Villains**

Kalos Lucinance - The man once in charge of the facility and experimentation on the remnants. The history of what happened is unknown as are his whereabouts until recently. Codename: Azrael.

Ather Delmise - The entity residing within Relon. Their history is unknown but it supposedly played a vital role in the deaths of Relon's mother and sister. Currently seeks freedom from Relon and will go to any means for said goal. Has free control over everything in the white void.

All for One - Is confirmed to be active as of the USJ incident. What his motives are remain a mystery and some believe him and Kalos to be working together.

Shigaraki - All for One's chosen one. Has an obsession believing everything to be a game to the point of spouting cheat codes. Supposedly has met Relon when they were younger. What his current plans are remain unknown.

Kurogiri - Tasked with watching over Shigaraki, he attempted to coerce Relon to joining their side but failed.

Electro - The first villain Relon has fought single-handedly albeit as Rella. The hulking man is inspired from DBZ as having traits based off of Trunks and Vegeta. He has an electrification quirk and is a crackshot with a sniper pistol he keeps on him. Been revealed to have gotten his gauntlets from someone matching the description of Kalos.

**Miscellaneous**

Squad- A friend group consisting of Relon, Kanao, Nunu, Momo, Mina, Jirou, Midoriya and Uraraka.

Fyce and Lyria- Professors that once worked at the facility who were in charge of monitoring all of the remnants. Now government agents, what it is they do is currently unknown. Fyce is inspired off of both Capt. Price from the Modern Warefare series and Lindow Amamiya from God Eater. Though not inspired off of anyone, Lyria holds a similar to Shizuku Sangó's transformation from Kampfer.

Nezu - The animal hybrid principal who knows a amount of Relon's past. How much exactly remains unknown but welcomed Relon with open arms to the school.

Tsuragamae Kenji - Police chief, woof. Supposedly worked with Fyce at some point. Knows of the remnants but how much is unknown. Though he does know as much as who Relon is amongst the mysterious group of children.

White Void - A place a remnant with 50% of their Malevolence Form has access to thanks to the entity within them. Often taken here as an attempt by said entity to break free.

Remnants - The children who managed to escape the facility. The whereabouts of the other remain unknown. The term coined by Nunu.

Government - The japanese system that funded the facility and later tasked with covering up information regarding the facility. Also provide the necessary means for Relon and his family to sustain themselves (money, a home, etc). Will go to whatever means to keep the facility hidden from the world.

Facility-Related

Facility - Once a simple orphanage, the twin structure became the home for abducted children where experiments were conducted on.

Alpha and Omega - Two groups housed in a respective building. Though living under the same circumstances, neither group of children has met the other. Deemed the strongest under their 'home.'

Necrolite - A special material stronger than any alloy in the world with odd properties. The resources used to make it are unknown. Inspired by Marvel's Vibranium.

Court of Rank - Ranking system/test used by remnants to determine who's stronger. Rank 1 being the strongest and 5 the weakest. These are the last recordings before the remnants were set free.

1\. Alpha - Relon / Omega - Kanan

2\. Alpha - Eina / Omega - Nunu

3\. Alpha - Xenax / Omega - Maverick

4\. Alpha- Kanao / Omega - Lles

5\. Alpha - Hanzo / Omega - Archer

Eramsus mode:

30%- circuit markings on half of Relon's body.

50%- circuit markings on half his body with his arm shining white. This light shines through clothing.

65%- circuit markings on his whole body with his arm shining white. A white veil around him with the tips of his hair white. Best example is of Ultra Instinct.

Malevolence Form:

30%- black markings cover the body

50%- black markings cover the body and user sprouts a ligament (varies on user).

65%- black markings cover body, user sprouts a ligament, and gains a black veil with their hair tips becoming colored (Varies on the user).


	2. Prologue

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Musutafu shortly. I repeat, we will be landing in Musutafu shortly. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your time on the J. J. Joestar."

A voice announces over the intercoms before the ship's horn blares aloud under the bright sunny morning.

A teenage boy with raven black hair wearing a simple black loose shirt and pants can be seen standing at the front of the deck looking at the distant land. His shirt flowing with the soft breeze. As the ship docks, he gathers his luggage as he departs from the vessel. He stares at the group of bystanders holding signs with the names of people. He spots a family of 4; a mother, a father, a son, and a daughter all so happy together.His eyes linger on before he leaves the docks and catches a cab as he heads towards the city.

As is any other city, Musutafu too is active but not by normal means. Nor is the world normal either. It started with one and spread like wildfire. A world full of heroes with superpowers that came to be coined as "Quirks" soon populated as much as 80% of the world. As heroes had powers, so too did the side of villainy. That is why in this day and age, one must train and study to become a hero. No easy feat that's for sure. Which brings us to our silent protagonist, Relon as he gazes out the window at the city life. Heroes can be seen patrolling on both the ground and from the sky flying as they are awed by the crowds of fans with pictures being taken and requests for autographs.

Eventually he is out of the city and is now driving towards the residential district. He takes note of the gates on both sides of the road. He sees a gate come into view along the sidewalk and as he passes by, he reads the name on the stone plate. it reads, 'Yaoyorozu.'

Eventually he arrives at his apartment where, after speaking with the landlord, he enters his new home. A decent sized room to say the least. He looks at the time to see it's already noon. He grabs some papers and heads back out calling another cab. His destination: U.A. High School. Upon arrival, he gives the guards in police uniforms his papers and after getting the all clear, Relon is escorted to the principal's office where he sees a tiny white bear-mouse-whatever thing in a suit at a huge desk.

"Greetings, Relon Lucinance! My name is Nezu and I am the Principal here at U.A. High." He greets extending a paw.

Relon bows before returning the shake.

"Now follow me. We must make sure these documents are correct."

He nods following the white mysterious creature. After some walking, they reach the nurse's office to find a short old woman with grey hair, a lab coat, and a walking stick.

"Ah, you must be the transfer student. Sit down right over here, Sonny."

"Well Recovery Girl, I leave him in your care. Relon, when you are finished, come back to my office." Nezu says to which Relon gives a nod before watching the white animal leave.

He goes over to where the nurses want him and after some tests, he stands next to Recovery Girl who sits on a stool at her desk inspecting his documents along with his test results.

"Now let's see here..." She flips through both sets of papers. "Full name: Relon Tarbin Lucinance. Blood Type: B. Hair color: black. Eye color: black. Height: 5'8. Weight: 150 lbs. Date of Birth: Nov 17, 2198. Parents: Kalos and Mé Lucinance. Sibling: Aura Lucinance. **Quirk: Configuration.**

"Everything seems to be in order." Recovery Girl states going to pick up her tea but see it to be empty. She sighs in dismay until she notices Relon blink his left eye before she feels a sudden weight in her cup. Upon inspection, she finds her tea refilled.

"Why thank you, Lad. Remember though, quirk usage is restricted unless you have a license or the approval of a hero or teacher." She states taking a sip to which Relon nods. "Well everything checks out. Take these and go on back to Principal Nezu's office." She hands him his documents and nods before leaving. "Oh and one more thing, Relon." She calls as he turns his head towards her. "Welcome to U.A." She says to which he gives a small smile before bowing and goes on his way.

After a little bit of walking, he returns to the office with Nezu back at his desk. Relon hands him his documents and watches as the odd-looking-furry-suited creature scans over Recovery Girl's notes.

"Well everything seems to be in order. I'm sure Recovery Girl said this but allow me to say that on behalf of all Heroes, teachers, staff, and myself, welcome to U.A. High. We look forward to your growth, hero-in-training." He extends his paw to which Relon shakes.

Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

"Ah, perfect timing. Come in."

The door opens and a man in all black with bandages around his neck and bags under his eyes as if he has been through some serious stress or ain't got a lick of sleep comes in."

"You called, sir?" He takes note of Relon before putting two and two together. "So you must be the new student, Relon." He says earning a nod from Relon. "Is he official, boss?"

Nezu walks on his desk grabbing a stamp and places it on the documents and shows the two the paperwork with a 'Approved' sticker.

"He is now, ahahahahaha." Nezu says.

The man sighs before walking over to Relon.

"I'll be your homeroom teacher. The names Aizawa. But you may address me as Aizawa sensei. I've already been told your history as well as your quiet nature so I won't bother you too much but don't expect any special treatment. I'm treating you like the rest of your class." He states earning another nod from Relon.

If he remains this quiet all the time, it'll be less annoying for me but if all he does is nod or shake his head that'll become annoying real quick. Ugh, damn teenagers nowadays.

"Very well. Sir, if you are done, I'd like to escort him to where his classes will be."

"Very well. Here are his classes. I have already sent your uniform to the address of where you are staying so it should be there by the time you get back home, Relon." Nezu hands Aizawa his schedule.

"Alright. Follow me."

The two leave the office and walk down the halls in utter silence. Relon looking out the glass at the view of the campus and city. He sees a sign that reads 1-A next to a classroom.

"This is where we will meet every morning." They enter and Relon examines the empty classroom counting 21 desks. Five rows with the first four have four and the back row having five.

"Your seat will be in the back corner next to the window."

Relon goes over and feels the desk that is now his. He looks to the glass at another view of the city. He gazes at the sunset before a look of sorrow comes plastered on his face. He quickly remembers where he is and shakes it off before turning to Aizawa. The two leave and after being shown the other class locations, Aizawa escorts Relon outside.

"Class starts at 8:30 a.m. sharp. Don't be late." He says causing Relon to give another nod, much to his annoyance, to which he turns to leave.

Yeah, that's already annoying. Damn it.

After getting a cab and heading home, he sees a briefcase with the U.A. logo on. He opens his door and after closing it, inspects the case to see his school uniform. He lays it out for tomorrow and gets to unpacking. By the time he is done, it is late afternoon. With a sigh of relief, he sits on his bed and looks at the neatly-put room. He stands and walks over to his dresser amd picks up a picture. It shows him alongside his mother and sister on the beach with the sunset behind them. His mother has black shoulder-length hair, she's slightly taller than Relon, and is wearing a white dress. His sister has long black hair ending at her waist, and she is also wearing a white dress with a pink ribbon behind her hair. She is the same height as her brother. The picture shows a younger Relon in a simple T-shirt and shorts with his sister clinging to his arm giving off a cheeky smile as Relon laughs with their mother having a hand on both of their shoulders from behind smiling a blissful smile. He sets down the frame and goes to bed, a look of sadness becoming apparent.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

**What did you all think of the Prologue? To me, I feel Prologues shouldn't be too long. More so just there to establish the setting and any backstory if there is one. Leave your comments and I'll see y'all in the next chapter :)**.

**Oh, and I put this story on Wattpad as I'm going back and revising everything from the start to make sense with where the story is right now. That includes hopefully all of the small grammar mistakes that'll soon be fixed.**


	3. Chapter 1: Fated Encounter: Class 1-A

_"Come on, Relon! Mom is waiting for us! If you don't pick up the pace, I'll teleport us there already with my **Instant Transmission**!"_

_"There's no need to run though, Aura. We're just taking a family picture, Besides, you're always hyper. Just take it easy every now and then. We have all the time in the world. Do you want to rush through life missing some of the amazing things?"_

_"I have no need to worry about that because as fast as I go, I'll have plenty of time to go back and find anything that I missed!"_ She grabs his hand.

_"That is a terrible answer, you know!"_

_"Off we go!"_ Aura quickly shouts before vanishing.

* * *

_Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ri-_

A sudden motion of a finger clicking on the dismiss button on his phone silences it. There he lays with an empty expression. Nothing. Then frustration. To tears falling down. A hand covering his face. He quickly takes in deep breathe followed by a long exhale. He wipes away his tears as he prepares for the day. A solemn expression plastered the whole time.

_Just focus on the here and now__. Nothing else..._

He tightens his tie as he examines himself in the mirror. He goes to the foot of the bed and grabs his black shoes. A simple design of a red colored 'X' where the bridge of the foot is circling around the shoe with a zipper on the inner side. After zipping up his shoes, he grabs his bag and heads out the door. The cool breeze returns as Relon takes in the sensation.

_It's 7:00 now and it takes around 15 minutes by car so I should be there within the hour. Too bad no stations are near me._

With that settled, he begins his quiet walk enjoying the neighborly scenery. Soon he leaves the district and is now walking along the sidewalk with gates on both sides. He passes by a gate and turns to read the stone. 'Yaoyorozu.' The same as the previous day. He looks beyond the gate at a driveway leading to a large mansion. He pulls out his phone and sees the time.

_Quite the place to have a mansion. Right outside a neighborhood, I guess. It's already 7:30. I need to get a move on._

He resumes his walk and arrives right at 8.

_Here I am. Even though I was here yesterday, today feels like the real deal. My life starts right here, right __now. No looking back_.

He shows the guard his I.D. at the gate and enters stopping to observe the front of the famous school. He then remembers something Aizawa told him as they were going through his schedule.

_"Instead of heading straight to class, head for the teacher's office. That's where I'll be. I'm sure you would rather just show up to class and get on with the learning but sadly it's mandatory that you introduce yourself to those also taking the hero course. As a way of getting to know one another as you will be together for the next three years. As for questions you may be asked, I'm leaving that to you. Though don't expect too many, I like to keep on schedule."_

_I just hope the few questions I'm asked are yes and no questions._

He heads inside, passing students as he walks to his destination. A few minutes pass until Relon arrives with the door wide open. He pokes his head inside, seeing Aizawa going through some files, and knocks before entering.

"Lucinance. Good to know you are punctual. Hope you got enough rest because we have a busy day planned." This earns a tilt of the head by Relon as he raises an eyebrow. "Don't think too much about it. You'll see later on. Follow me. Class is starting soon."

The two head to Class 1-A and soon arrive hearing the class' commotion inside.

"Stay here. I'll call you in." He orders to gain a single nod from Relon to which he mentally sighs in annoyance.

Relon turns and leans against the wall as closes his eyes listening to Aizawa silence the class.

"Alright. Before we get started, I have some news for you all."

"Aizawa sensei!" A female voice calls.

"Does it have to do with the empty desk in the back?" She asks.

"Yes. As some of you may have guessed, we have a transfer student joining the hero course."

"Sensei, did you say... we have a... transfer student?" Another male asks slowly.

"Yes I did, Mineta. What's your point?" He questions, a tone of annoyance obvious.

"PLEASE TELL ME IT'S A GIRL. ONE THAT PUTS THE RAW BEAUTY OF YAOYOROZU'S LOOKS TO SHAME, ONE WHOSE SLIM BUILD LEAVES NOTHING TO THE IMAGINATION LIKE HAGAKURE'S. A BEAUTY WHOSE PERSONALITY IS AS CAREFREE AS ASHIDO'S BUT SWEET AND CARING LIKE URARAKA'S. OR A UNEXPECTED BODY LIKE ASU-

"Mineta." Aizawa barks, his hair standing up as his eyes glow red. "Shut it." He orders as all the class,looks forward with the girls glaring at the boy.

"Yes sir." He says sitting straight up in his seat.

Relon can only stare forward and blink in repetition as to what the hell he just listened to.

_It's too late to move somewhere else sadly._

"To answer your question, it's a male."

"Damn it!" He shouts.

"You can come in now."

Relon takes a long breathe to calm his now slightly disturbed nerves.

_No time like the present__._

He enters the room where after writing his name on the board, takes a stand next to Aizawa standing before his class.

"This is Relon Lucinance. U.A. scouted him so here he is. Any questions feel free to ask. Just keep them short. You all have five minutes. Go."

The moment that last word was said, most of the class raised their hands earning a slight twitch from Relon and a aloud sigh from Aizawa.

_Damn it._They both think at the same time.

"Alright." Aizawa begins. "Kirishima, you first."

A boy with spiky red hair stands up.

"Have you ever heard of the Crimson Riot?" He asks to which he gets a nod in response. "The way he fight, it's both amazing and manly. Wouldn't you agree?" Relon nods again. "Awesome! Someone else sees how great a hero he is."

"That was two questions, hardass." A blonde boy with spiky hair and his arm over his chair shouts.

"Ah oops. Didn't even notice. Haha." Kirishima rubs the back of his head as he sits down.

"Bakugou, watch the language." Aizawa says.

"Whatever."

"Next up; Iida."

A boy with a broad physique and glass stands up.

"It is not so much a question as it is a statement. I just want to say I look forward to learning alongside you as a fellow classmate as we strive to become heroes, but if I had a question to ask it would be..." He puts a hand under his chin in a thinking manner before speaking. "Do you plan to follow the rules and do your best as a student and not slack off?" He asks to which Relon gives a nod as Iida takes a seat.

"Sato, go."

A buff male with big lips stands.

"Do you like cooking?"

Relon nods.

"Ashido, go."

A pink skinned girl with pink hair and two horns on top of her head jumps up.

"Hey, do you like shopping a lot?"

Relon nods.

"That's awesome!" She clasps her hands in joy. "Let's do some shopping together later 'kay?"

He nods again smiling at the girl's antics.

Aizawa looks around before calling on the next student.

"Midoriya, you're up."

"Yes sir!" A boy with black and green hair along with freckles stands.

"Um, what made you want to become a hero?"

Relon's eyes widen at the question.

* * *

_"WE DON'T NEED HIM! WE'RE FINE ON OUR OWN!"__"RELON, STOP! PLEASE!"__"WHY!? YOU WANT TO BRING HIM BACK AFTER ALL HE'S DONE!? OH, WAIT! HE'S DONE GODDAMN NOTHING FOR US!"__"RELON, DON'T SAY IT!"__"IF I HAD THE CHOICE I'D SAY YES TO WISHING YOU NEVER MARRIED A BASTARD LIKE HIM!_"

_*FLASH*_

* * *

Relon stares in thought, his mouth slight agape. The past comes flooding to his body begins to tremble as he tries to speak but words do not escape his mouth. After struggling for a minute, he gives up trying and instead just shakes his head. Aizawa takes this as his cue to intervene by coughing catching the classes attention.

"That's enough questions. If you have anymore, ask them on your time. Relon go on and take a seat." He orders getting the annoying response Relon gives.

He walks to his class, a look of hurt and pain apparent as the class looks at him although he tries his best to hide it. He clenches his fists in frustration. An action that goes unoticed by all except two pairs of eyes. One onyx and the other green.

_I did it... The one thing I told myself not to do! DON'T LET THE DAMN PAST BOTHER THE HERE AND __NOW. I acted like an idiot and now everyone is staring at me! Stay to myself and don't make a scene. That's the plan I've followed for years and now I can't even do that! FUCK! _

He looks up and meets eyes with a girl with spiky curved ponytail and a single bang going over the front of her face. As far as body wise, she's "developed." She gives a small smile as if trying to tell him everything is alright but he looks away as he takes a seat. He looks forward trying his best to ignore the glances the class gives him.

"Fucking weirdo. Yo teach, I don't see how this mute-ass is even hero material. Then again, I don't see how a lot of people here are either."

These words shifts everyone's attention to Bakugou including Relon's as his fists further tightens. Iida is the first to respond.

"Bakugou, such language and disrespect of a fellow hero-in-training is unlike that of a hero!" Iida shouts waving his arms in a robotic manner.

"CAN IT FOUR-EYES! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED, YOU'RE ALL IN THE SAME DAMN BOAT! IM GOING TO BECOME THE NUMBER ONE HERO AND SURPASS ALL MIGHT. ANY WEAKLING THAT I COME ACROSS I WILL CRUSH! WHETHER THEY'RE FRIENDS OR FOES, YOU GOT THAT!?" He roars, explosions appearing in the palms of his hands.

_Bakugou, as talented and strong you may be, if what I read on Lucinance is anything to go off of, then fighting him wouldn't be advised. it wouldn't be for the others as well, for n_o_w at least. Then again, Bakugou may need a wake-up call with his ideal of being above everyone else. If someone else beats him, it may help open his eyes to reality._ He glances to Relon._ A student whose quirk is so strong that it has caused them to remain become silent because of its capabilities. The principal was right with giving him to me. I'll need to keep an eye on him for everyone's safety._

Aizawa sighs before speaking. "Both of you. Quiet." Aizawa states activating his quirk to cease Bakugou's mini explosions. "Bakugou, another outburst or disrespect towards a fellow student and you'll be cleaning every hall in the school for a week. Understood?"

"Yes sir! Forgive my outburst!" Iida bows in forgiveness."Yeah, whatever." Bakugou looks away in annoyance.

Relon looks to Bakugou further up, he softly inhales and exhales calming his nerves. A neutral expression returning on his face before looking back to his teacher along with the rest of class 1-A.

_Just one step at a time. I can overcome anything one step at a time... Come on, Relon. I can do this!_

Aizawa sighs before speaking.

_Well, nothing is ever as easy as one wants. _

"Moving on, we will be conducting-

**EVERYTHING IS FINE! WHY? BECAUSE I AM COMING THROUGH... **A red blur speeds past the door as we all stare awaiting the answer as to what. **THE DOOR! AHAHAHA, NOW I AM HERE!**

"It's really him!" A yellow haired boy with a 'Z' in his hair says.

"No way. This has to be a dream!" Sato shouts.

"He really is teaching here!" A girl with earphone jacks extending from her ears exclaims.

The class erupts into another commotion as they all cheer for the number one hero. Relon just stares at the legendary hero whose presence graces the class with a blank expression.

"Are you a fan of All Might as well?" That question catches him off guard as he looks to where the voice came from. He looks to his right to the girl sitting next to him awaiting an answer on the famous figure.

_No point in lying if we're gonna be together fo three years._

Relon gives a shake of his head much to the girl's surprise.

"Wow, is that so? I don't think I've met anyone that isn't a fan. You're quite interesting aren't you?" She give a smile.

_Interesting is the last word one would use to describe me._

"So you wouldn't happen to be mute, would you? Or is there a reason you just don't talk?"

Relon stiffens at the mentioning of that. He burrows his frows before returning to a neutral expression. He pulls out a single flashcard from his pocket and hands it to her.

"It's blank." She states looking at the new student as he points his finger at the flashcard and rotates in a circular manner to which the black haired girl looks on the back.

"The latter." She reads aloud. "I see. I won't pry but know if you ever are in need of anything, don't hesitate to ask."

The two smile at one another.

"This is a handy way of communicating. This is apart of your quirk, correct?" Yaoyorozu wonders to which Relon nods in agreement. "So I was right then. Interesting. What exactly is your quirk if you don't mind my asking?" She asks looking at his twirling finger before flipping the card over once more. "I'll find out later, huh? Well then." She extends her hand catching him by surprise. "I look forward to it an also our future endeavors together." She states.

He stares at the hand in surprise before looking back to her.

_Keeping to myself is going to be harder if I keep interacting with others but maybe having a few friends won't hurt. First time for everything I suppose._

"Oh! How foolish of me." She pulls the hand back, placing it on her chest. "I never introduced myself. My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. A pleasure to meet you." She re-extends her hand.

Relon blinks as the information registers.

_That mansion is under the name Yaoyorozu. Her name is Yaoyorozu. Which means the mansion belongs to her family. Which means..._

Once. Twice. Then thrice. Then many. That is how many times he blinked as it all clicked.

_She's a wealthy girl trying to become a hero... Someone who could easily inherit some family business and waste her time buying whatever she could dream of wants to instead be of use by helping those in trouble... She's using both her talents as well as her smarts to become something greater here. Yaoyorozu, you're really acting like a hero._

He grips her hand gently shaking it before they go back to watching the class gush over All Might.

_Yeah. Making a few friends isn't bad at all._ _Especially someone like Yaoyorozu._

Yaoyorozu glances out the corner of her eye at Relon whose looking forward. _He's a quiet natured boy who chooses not to talk yet there's this mystery surrounding him. Why did he freeze up at Midoriya's question? Why did he look so frustrated afterwards? But most of all, what is his reason for not wanting to talk? To have been scouted here by U.A. themselves. That must mean he has talent as well as smarts since Todoroki and I got in through recommendations. Just who are, Lucinance? I'm quite curious._

Unbeknownst to the her, Relon would be revealing more about himself sooner rather than later.

* * *

After the All Might commotion, class 1-A are told they will be commencing combat training. Some were excited while others were. Some being Bakugou and the others Midoriya.

The class is dismissed to change into their hero costumes. As the boys go to the locker room, Relon remains in the back silent as the boys talk about what the training will be like.

"Could it be just 1-on-1 sparring matches?" A blond boy with a large tail says.

"Doubtful. Now that we have 21 students, that leave an uneven number. This is most mysterious." Another with the head of a black bird states.

"You have a point. Having a tired opponent that has already gone would be an unfair advantage." A large boy with silvery white hair and a mask responds.

"It doesn't matter because whatever it is, I'm totally gonna ace it with my electricity." The yellow haired boy states.

"Yeah right. All you'll do Kaminari is fry your brain like you did during the entrance exams." A black haired boy with a pointy chin and 1 hole on both elbows roasts.

That comment earns laughter amongst the teenagers as Kaminari tries to defend himself.

Relon just shakes his head.

_There's no coming back from that one if your quirk does that to you._

Unbeknownst to him, the same green eyes are once again watching him. Once they reach the lockers, Relon takes a seat and opens his briefcase. He withdraws his outfit gazing at it in amazement before putting it on. He gets up and walks to a mirror marveling at the design for how spot on it looks from the sketch he sent to the school.

To start with he has, around his neck, a red scarf made of special materials that allows the insulation of heat as well as flexibility. He is wearing a black shirt tucked in and a jacket over top with the jacket's collar standing straight up with a red line running along the zipper down and back around the. borders of the jacket. He's also wearing black gloves with red lines going from the center of his hand to each of his fingertips on both sides. As for pants, he now wears an all black pair with the same design as his shoes he wears; two sets of red rings circling one another making a 'X' shape similar to his shoes he wears as the rings show an 'X' behind his legs as well. Relon also wore a pair of combat boots with the same design as his shoes from earlier holding the red lines and black colors (If you guys haven't guessed, I'm a HUGE fan of red and black designs).

"Yo guys, look at Lucinance's outfit, it's straight up edgy!" Kaminari calls to the other as Relon spots him at the end of the bench pointing at him."

Soon, the others consisted of Sato, Kirishima, Shoji, Tokoyami, Sero, Mineta, and Ojiro.

_I give up__. No way being alone at school will work with people like this constantly bringing me into things._

Relon thinks this as the group of boys examines his gear asking questions to which Relon either nodded or shook his head.

"Hey Bakugou, come take a look!" Kirishima calls out.

_Oh God no._

"I don't give two shits about any costumes no matter what they look like. After I'm done, they won't be anything but the ashes I've left!" He cause sparks to explode in his hands again as he gives off a menacing look to the group before departing. Relon watches as he opens the door before closing it behind him.

_Was he trying to be intimidating? _

"Everyone, it is almost time for us to depart!" Iida announces one again waving his arms like a robot of some sort.

_Is that a habit of his or is something wrong with him?_

The others disperse to either heading out or finish putting on their uniforms as Relon is left alone again. Something green moving catches his attention out of his peripheral as he sees for a split second what look like green ears hide behind one of the lockers. He shrugs it off and checks his outfit to make sure everything is as it should be before leaving to meet up with the rest of the class and All Might. Down the hall he finds the others waiting at a metal door.

"Woah! You guys look so cool!" A feminine voice with an invisible figure having only gloves and boots exclaims as the guys walk up to them while Relon leans against a wall further away. He watches the class' interaction as they talk about the training and their outfits. Relon just leans his head up against the wall and closes his eyes.

"You really like being a loner, don't you?"

He opens his eyes and turns to the familiar voice only for his eyes to land on her exposed chest to which he quickly look away to her confusion.

_Our hero costumes are based off of our quirks so her must have something to do with her skin's exposure. I get exposing her legs but did she have to leave her chest let alone her stomach so exposed as well? Damn it hormones, calm down!_

Relon thinks that last sentence glancing back at the voluptuous student. A tint of red appearing on his cheeks.

"Is something wrong, Lucinance?" She asks getting closer by leaning in.

His eyes are once again pulled to her chest like a magnet before he pulls then away even faster than last time.

"If there is a problem, then please tell me. I'm sure I can be of service somehow." She says in a concerned tone.

_Oh God the phrasing of that. I can't take it anymore!_

With a embarrassed look, his blush now visible to the developing teenager, he pulls out the flashcard handing it to her to which she reads it as he looks away scratching at his cheek at the awkward situation. A moment passes and her cheeks flush red also. She abruptly coughs into her hand before speaking.

"W-well my quirk relies on the exposure of my skin as I generate lipids to create anything I need so having areas of my body exposed is necessary to help in combat." She explains trying to explain in a professional manner while covering her chest.

Relon gives a curt nod in response as he rotates his finger pointing at the card. She turns it over reading it aloud to which just the two can hear.

"Your hero costume looks good on you..." Her blush brightens as a smile forms on her face to which she begins to walk away before she turns her head back to him.

"Thanks. You as well." She compliments before walking off.

Before Relon cam process what just happened, he notices the rest of the guys arrive.

"Yo guys, sorry for the wait!" Kirishima calls out as he and the others arrive outfitted in their hero costumes.

"About time you damn slowpokes showed up. The hell took you so long!?" Bakugou barks.

"Oh take a chill pill, bro. We' re here now so that's all that matters, right?" The yellow haired boy states.

Bakugou growls twitching his eye before trudging off to the exit earning some laughs to which he turns around, his 'You just fucked up' look appearing.

"WHO THE HELL ARE Y'ALL LAUGHING AT, HUH!? I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU, BELIEVE IT!"

"Did you just make a Naruto reference!?" Kaminari's outburst only causes some of the guys to laugh harder.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS NARUTO!? YOU THINK I'M JOKING DON'T YOU, YA DAMN PIKACHU!? TRY ME!"

"Wow Bakugou, I didn't know you liked Pokemon!" The pointy chinned boy retorts causing him and Kaminari to fall to the ground laughing.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE BOTH-

"All right guys let's take it easy. Look, it's almost time to meet up with All Might so let's get going and y'all can duke it out during the training." A brown brunette haired girl says.

The guys look between one another and all smirk in agreement as the class heads out with Relon walking behind until he abruptly stops.

_Now that I think about it. Where's Midoriya? Is he still changing? I didn't see him among the others. _He looks in the direction of the locker rooms as he heads back. _Why am I doing this? I keep telling myself I need to keep to myself yet here I am going to check on a classmate. It's like some omnipotent being is making things happen around me_. He walks through the isles until he comes across a green figure sitting on a bench mumbling to himself. _Midoriya? His boots makes a squeaking noise against the floor that catches the figure's attention as it raises its head and their eyes make contact. _Sure enough it's Midoriya.

"Huh? O-oh Lucinance, what are you d-doing back?"

_That green thing from before. That was Midoriya. _Relon inspects his costume and notices two things. _His 'ears' and 'teeth' look similar to All Migh__t. He must be a huge fan to have a costume designed after idol. _Relon pulls his flashcard out handing it to Midoriya as he looks at both sides.

"Um, it's blank." He looks to Relon swirling his finger at the flashcard. Midoriya looks in confusion as Relon points to it once more causing the boy to flip the card over and reads it aloud.

"The class was leaving and I didn't see you..."

His eyes widen in astonishment.

"Amazing!" Midoriya exclaims reaching for a notebook and pen before standing and getting up close to Relon, his eyes sparkling with fascination. "So this is how you communicate!" Midoriya asks already writing down information on a blank page. "If used in a situation where one is incapacitated, then you could..." He begins mumbling to himself as he writes an abundance of information in such a short amount of time before putting his notebook away.

"Phew, glad I got that in. Okay, let's hurry before we're both late!" He says as the two head to where the others are.

As they make their way, Relon glances at Midoriya. _He seemed nervous about something but now it doesn't seem to be the case. Well he seems fine now so I guess that's all that matters. _A serious expression then appears on his face._ If I slip up, then everything will disappear. I can't let it happen again. I refuse!_

* * *

When the two had arrived, they were met with all eyes on them as they walked over. Midoriya was greeted by the brunette named Uraraka has he hid his face due to her closeness to him as well as her costumes tightness. All Might after getting a small bit of laughter, something which Relon noticed and understood the reasoning for, he began explaining the way the training would work.

**"Originally we were going to have teams of two compete against one another but now with the addition of Young Lucinance, we will now be competing with teams of two and one team of three****. One team will act as the villains defending the objective while the other team will act as the heroes and either secure the objective or capture the villains using handcuffs. We'll decide the teams using this wheel. Inside it contains balls and each ball has a number from from one to ten. There are two of each number except ten has three copies and the teams will be formed based on who has the same number. The odd numbers shall act as the heroes while the even will act as villains. Any questions?" **All Might questions looking around to find a sole hand in the air.

**"Yes, Young Iida?"**

"Sensei, there are 21 of us and you said there are three copies for team ten. Wouldn't that be a disadvantage for the team who they will be going up against since they have two?"

**"Excellent question and you are correct. But in the real world of heroes, there will be times when you are often outnumbered and must use many tactical maneuvers to come out the victor! That is one of the ways of being a HERO!" He answers flexing. "Alright then, ****Newbies****. Line up and spin the wheel that will determine your team!"**

_Relon looks at the machine. It's basically a __Wheel of Fate so to speak. Hmm... Fate, huh?_

The class does as instructed, as one by one obtain a number, until they all receive their numbers.

**"Alright. Team 1 consists of Young Midoriya and Uraraka vs. Team 2 with Young Bakugou and Iida. Team 3 consists of Young Ojiro and Hagakure fighting Team 4 Young Shoji and Aoyama. Team 5 Young Kirishima and Sero against Team 6 Mina and Asui. Team 7 has Young Mineta and Jirou pitted against Team 8 has Sato and Kouda. Finally, Team 9 consists of Young Lucinance and Yaoyorozu against Team 10 with Young Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Kaminari.**** Now Team one will wait outside the building while Team 2 heads inside. I will ring the buzzer which will commence the training. You all have 15 minutes to complete your objectives. The rest of you get with your teammates and follow me to the spectating room."**

* * *

"Let's do our best, Deku!"

"A-ah yeah."

_She's so close!_

* * *

"Bastard Deku... You played me for a fool. I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I must set aside my mindset of a hero and develop that of a villain. Bakugou we should go over a plan of defence."

"FUCK OFF! ONCE THE TRAINING STARTS I'M GOING STRAIGHT FOR DEKU!"

* * *

"So we're up against Shoji and Aoyama. This is where I see just how far I've come."

"Let's do our best, Ojiro!"

"Hm? Oh, yeah!"

* * *

"Fear not for I shall shine as bright as can be, oiu!"

"We should think up a plan for how to deal those two."

"Are you suggesting my beautiful light isn't enough?" Aoyama questions eyes beaming at Shoji.

_Someone save me. _He face palms.

* * *

"Leave the frontal assault to me, man!"

"Then, I'll provide cover with my tape."

"Alright! We got this in the bag."

* * *

"Tsuyu we should think of a plan too!"

"Ribbit. I have something that could work. Ribbit."

"Alright! Lemme hear it."

* * *

"Why me?" The two deadpan at the same time only to glare at the other.

"Why did I have to get paired with the pervert?" Jirou looks away sighing.

"Why did I have to be paired with the only girl that isn't attractive?" Mineta looks away sighing but suddenly screams as an earplug is sent to his ear.

* * *

"We totally got this, bro!"

Kouda nods in agreement.

* * *

"We should set out a plan of action once it begins. Since we're acting as villains it would be best for us to set up positions that best coincide with our quirks." Tokoyami suggests.

"Sounds good to me. I mean it's three against two. This'll be easy, right Todoroki?" Kaminari asks.

Todoroki doesn't respond as he's looking to Relon whose off by himself.

_Even if I don't know his quirk, I must surpass him to prove that I don't need to use this cursed power. _He looks to his frozen side.

"Uh? Todoroki?" Kaminari calls awkwardly.

* * *

_I don't know whether I'm lucky or have shit luck. On one hand I have Yaoyorozu whose quirk can a lot of versatility but on the other I have three opponents whose quirks I don't know. For now I'll stick with the same plan as before._He turns to see Yaoyorozu walking his direction and he goes to meet her halfway

_She's nervous trying to put on a brave front. I can tell just from looking. It's the same look I had back then._

_He's serious. I can tell from the look in his eyes. __I have to make sure I do what I can so I'm not a liability._

They stand before each other. "Who would have thought we'd get to be on the same team. What are the odds?" She comments gaining a shrug from Relon. "I've thought up some plans as for how to deal with those three. We can discuss that later though." He nods.

**"Alright then everyone. Teams 1 and 2, prepare yourselves and the rest of you, follow me!" **All Might states rushing towards a building as everyone slowly follows.

"We should get going. If you have anything you want to ask, we can talk there while I explain my strategy." He nods and the two head inside and, they along with the class and All Might, enter a computer room with screens covering every inch of the battle building. Those of class 1-A huddles with All Might as they watch the first match at the front while Relon goes to the back and leans against a wall. The screens are big enough thankfully so he can see. As he's focused on the screen, Yaoyorozu _glances towards his postion away from the others before looking back at the screen showing Midoriya and Bakugou engaging one another._

_Should I go over to him and keep him company? Maybe now would be a good time to go over the plan I thought of. It would certainly calm my nerves. Wait, no that's selfish, Momo! _She glances out the corner of her eye at Relon still holding a serious expression as he gazes at the screen. _He's so focused and I don't want to bother him. I may cause him to lose his concentration. __But what if he's lonely? I don't want to- wait. Why do I care if he's lonely? I admit I'm curious about him but I have no reason to care for him. We're only classmates after all. It's not like we're friends yet or anything... right? _She glances for the third and final time and quickly turns around as she sees a sudden shift from his eyes that seems to go from the screen to her. She clutches her chest as she tries to calm down. _Calm down, Momo. Right now, you need to focus on the combat training. Leave all those other thoughts for later. I'll just talk with him before our training starts. _With her mind made up, she resumes focus on the big screen. Trying her best to ease her nervousness.

_Midoriya and Bakugou seem to have history. Bakugou seems so pissed that he's trying to actually kill him but Midoriya is barely keeping up. His quirk seems to be some type of super strength yet he has no control over it. Could he have been a late bloomer? _Something or more so someone catches his eye as he shifts his attention to his partner. _Has she been looking at me this whole time? She must still be nervous about the training. I don't blame her. Going against three strong opponents with someone like me; a new student that won't talk and whose quirk is completely unknown must be making it hard on her. I should go over but what do I do? I can't talk to her and using my card would cause others to see and I would prefer if not everyone knew. So that's out nor can I just pull her away because she's practically in the first row I think so others would notice and I don't want neither of us to get in trouble with All Might. All Might... No. Right now, I need to __help Yaoyorozu feel at ease_.

In the end, Team 1 consisting of Midoriya and Uraraka came out on top thanks to a well executed attack from Midoriya as he sent an uppercut to the roof above giving the gravity girl enough time to secure the objective. When the teams were evaluated, Yaoyorozu really laid into them describing each of their faults except for Iida although he still lost. Relon couldn't help but relax watching Momo speak, even giving a slight grin, as she rambled.

_Yaoyorozu really has a good eye for these kinds of things. Seems she's forgotten her anxiety like Midoriya did too. That's good at least. Now to watch the rest of my classmates' matches._

The next match between Team 3 and 4. Hagakure had decided to go 'full' invisible and have Ojiro follow close behind. When they had reached the door, they attempted a breach but Aoyama had started blasting his naval laser pinning the two. Hagakure rushed in ducking under the laser but was caught by Shoji thanks to his quirk's sensory capabilities. Although, his hands accidentally grabbed her chest which upon her outburst he quickly released her causing Aoyama to turn to the commotion giving Ojiro the chance to take out Aoyama and then while dealing with Shoji, Hagakure managed to secure the. target ending in Team 3's victory.

Afterwards was Team 5 and 6. Kirishima and Sero had attempted a frontal assault with Kirishima leading the charge and Sero provide rear support. Once they had started getting close to the objective's room, they were met with with melted walls and upon seeing the objective, they were at a loss for words as it was on a melted floor all by itself with only the wall beneath supporting it with no way of getting to it as the lights and lamps that hung from the ceiling were also melted. Sero had wrapped his tape around it and used it as a zip line for Kirishima to crawl over but halfway Kirishima was pulled by Asui with her tongue from below and Sero was jumped by Mina ending in Team 6's victory.

Then there was Team 7 and 8. With their arguing aside, Jirou and Mineta proceeded with caution, Jirou occasionally listening for the others as Mineta left a trail of **Pop Offs. **The next time Jirou had plug her** Earphone Jacks** into the wall, she could hear the flapping of wings and after unplugging from the wall, both she and Mineta could now hear sound as it got closer. Moments later flocks of birds swarmed all around obscuring their view. Sato then comes into view ramming Jirou off her feet and grabbing a hold of Mineta and chucking him down the hall separating the duo. A short distance away, Kouda commands the birds to stay on them. Mineta now being carried by the birds panics throwing **Pop Offs **and every direction but it is to no avail. Jirou, still trying to fend off the avian creatures uses her **Earphone ****Jack's **vibrations to stir the feathered beings away away giving her enough time to dodge an incoming Sato to which the two then face off as Sato attempts to grab ahold of her by pulling off huge pieces from the floor and tossing it to then lung right afterwards for Jirou. Thanks to the vibrations, the birds flee leaving Mineta alone. He breathes a sigh of relief only to panic as finds himself lost but notices the trail of **Pop Offs **he had thrown in the panic and after retracing his steps, he finds the more neat trail he had laid before their ambush and looks to finds a tired and battered Jirou still facing off against Sato. Mineta questions what he should do and thinks of looking for Kouda but cancels that idea as he realizes he doesn't know where to look. He decides to help his partner out tossing his purple balls (I can't believe I wrote that, ugh) at Sato right when he misses another lung towards Jirou trapping him. She turns to the small teen and thanks him. The pair then reach the objective to see a abundance of small creatures and after another supersonic from Jirou, all that's left is a nervous Kouda as Mineta sticks his balls (kill me) to him and the two successfully securing the objective earning the win.

With eight teams now having completed their training, Yaoyorozu looks to Relon whose already leaving and goes after him. The two walk in silence albeit awkward for Yaoyorozu.

_Watching the others made me forget how nervous I was but now it's all I can think about. _She looks to Relon beside her. _He still has that look. I need to speak to him about the plan but what do I say?_

Suddenly Relon stops catching the girl's attention as she looks at him in confusion to which he hands her his card. He motions with his finger and she reads it

"You want to know their quirks? That makes sense. After all, you just got here. Kaminari, the yellow haired one with the lighting bolt on his hair; his quirk is** Electrification. **This allows him to cover his body emitting electricity. While he can also release this energy, he has little control over it from what I can tell. Next is Tokoyami, the one with the bird head. His quirk is** Dark Shadow. **His shadow takes on a physical form that can extend some distance but remains attaching to Tokoyami at all times. Finally, there's Todoroki. He's the one whose body is half covered in ice. His quirk is** Half-Cold Half-Hot. **He produces ice from one side of his body and fire from the other. I don't know his reasoning for not using his fire though. Now I'm kinda glad that I paid attention to when our class first one another. Otherwise I wouldn't have known whose quirks did what." She smiles in relief.

Relon takes a thinking posture. _So electricity, a shadow, and Ice. That's what we're up against, huh? __If I wasn't trying to keep to myself then I could just do **that** and win quickly. Sadly that's out of the question. _

Momo continues to look at Relon. _Wait a second! Now that we're talking, I can explain my plan!_"Relon." She calls gaining his attention. "Before we start, let's go over the plan I thought of. We don't have much time." He nods as she begins explaining their plan of action.

* * *

**"The final combat training between Team 9 and 10 will now start. READY... SET... GOOOOOO!" **All Might yells over the loud speakers.

The two open the door and start running down a hallway and eventually find a flight of stairs they run upwards to the next floor to then separate going down different halls.

* * *

_"I believe splitting up once we reach the second floor would be the best move. Since the first battle between Midoriya's and Bakugou' team, the objectives have been on every floor except one. Since there are 5 floors, through process of elimination our objective should be on the very top, that being the fifth floor. Because of the lack of entrances, they will most likely prioritize defending instead of trying to come to us. That being said, we are facing a situation where we are outnumbered two to three. They may have more power and numbers than us but we have the element of surprise as they don't know our given location as well as your quirk. Speaking of which, what-_

**_Beeeeeeeep_**.

_"Guess it's time to move. Anyway that's the most I can come up with. Sounds good?"_

Relon gives a nod in agreement before handing her a card and going to the door. It says, 'Keep it' to which she gives a confused look putting the card in her belt as she.

_"Alright, let's move!"_

* * *

Relon is running down a hall when he reaches the end before leaning to the end glancing down another hall. _It's slightly colder now. Todoroki must have fortified the top floor with his ice. If he's on defense then Tokoyami and Kaminari must be stationed closer unless the three are all just sitting around the objective waiting for us to arrive. No, Kaminari seems like the type to come to us but the other two don't, I think. _He begins running again and after reaching the end, he turns left at the corner only to stop. _So that's his game, huh? _In front of Relon is a wall of ice covering his path. He doubles back this time taking the right hall. Left, right, right again, and then another wall of ice. _Damn it, Todoroki made a maze to stall for time. They must have seen our separation in advance! Wait... then that means Yaoyorozu is heading the right direction all by herself! Shit, I have to hurry back to her! __If I use **that**__ I could be there but I have to keep the charade going! Damn it, I hate this!_ Relon takes off back the way he came.

* * *

Yaoyorozu is running down a hall looking for the staircase leading to the third floor. As she runs, she's dropping Russian matryoshka dolls. _Seeing Mineta leave a trail with his quirk made me realize something. If he could do it why can't I? _She comes up on an intersection and takes a right to which after a moment, she comes to a block of ice in her way. _What the? Todoroki must have done this to confuse us and waste time. I'll try the other way. Hopefully Lucinance is having better luck._

* * *

_FUCK MY LUCK! WHERE THE HELL AM I!? I CAN'T REMEMBER WHICH WAY I WENT AND EVERY TIME I GO ANOTHER WAY, IT ALL LOOKS THE FUCKING SAME! GRAH! _He abruptly comes to a halt. _Stupid, I need to calm down. Yaoyorozu must have come across the ice so she knows it's a trap. _He blinks his left eye before continuing on._ Hopefully she'll read what I left her._ _Yaoyorozu_,_ be careful. I'm on my way!_

* * *

As Momo runs down the hall, she sees the stairs up ahead. _Alright! I found it! If the entrance is here then Luconance must have found a dead end so he should be on his way here. It's only been a few minutes, five at the most. Do I stay and wait for Relon or do I try my chances at taking on three opponents by myself? __I should most likely stay, if I go in alone and get captured, then Relon will have to fight all by himself. If I don't go now, then we lose precious time! Which do I choose!? I can't decide! _Her look of panic getting worse by the second as she looks between the stairs and the way she came. _I don't know what to do! How can someone as indecisive as me become a hero!? I can't-_

As she is turning back in forth trying to decide what to do, in her panic, the flashcard falls through her belt onto the floor. She notices it out of her peripheral and reaches for it examining it once more.

'First, I want to say sorry for not saying this earlier. When we became teammates, I saw you seemed unsure of yourself and I didn't know what to say so I'm sorry. Second, stressing over what to do will lead to nowhere. Not just as a hero, we have choices to make that we can't decide on. It is at those times that we have to let go of our doubts and just act. Whether the choice you make is right or wrong relies all on the actions you make. I may have just met you a few hours ago, but I can tell you're someone who is both smart and capable. Believe in yourself like I believe in you.'

Momo's eyes widen in shock after reading the note. _He wasn't focusing on_ _winning. He never was to begin with. The moment we became partners, he could tell with one glance I was_ _unsure of myself. _She looks back the way she came. _Relon, thank you. __A hero shouldn't doubt themselves and I neither should I. _Momo looks to the stairs. _Well, no time like the present as they say. _She heads upwards to be met with multiple hallways intersecting one another with ice covering the walls, the floor, and ceiling (the hallways from Deku and Bakugou's first combat episode). On the other end of the hallway is the stairs leading to the fourth floor. She creates a pair of spiked boots and begins walking cautiously down the hall.

_Okay, it can't be this easy so if I was those three, how would I want to ambush my opponent? _Unfortunately Momo wouldn't have time to think any further as from out of nowhere, Kaminari appears far down the hall.

"About time one of you showed up, I was getting bored!" He shouts releasing electricity all around him.

Momo watches as the electricity bounces off the ice towards her._ An insulation blanket should work and with the distance between us I have plenty of time. _She begins creating one but notices the electricity getting closer. _It's speed is increasing!_ Momo dives out of the way as she finishes creating the blanket leaving a portion if her back now exposed just in time to conceal herself as another wave electricity comes her way making contact with the sheet. _So that's what they're doing! They're using the ice the electricity bounces off of to increase its momentum. And with Kaminari's electricity going in all directions, an attack can happen at random. _She watches as waves of electricity either hit her blanket or zoom by. _The waves that don't hit the blanket are getting even faster and at some point I won't be able to react fast enough. Time is running which means I need to move! _Without a moment's hesitation, she pulls off the blanket and runs. A wave of static comes in front of the black haired girl causing her to pull over the blanket as she runs, the image of one dress as a ghost for Halloween can be seen as the electricity hits causing her to stagger back as it dissipates upon contact before she takes the cover off. _The entrance is up ahead on the left but where's Kaminari!? _She looks around and out the corner of her eye she see another wave coming from behind much faster. She dives back to the left and looks ahead to see the exit and Kaminari in front of it.

"How are you liking my** Electric Waves**, Yaoyorozu? Cool aren't they!? Todoroki came up with the idea." He taunts.

"They're impressive, yes, but nothing that I can't handle." She states.

"Then have some more!" He yells as he releases a constant stream of more electricity as he puts his hands on the ground as wave after wave begins running everywhere causing Momo to take shelter under her insulation as electricity from all directions hits her.

she peeks out at waves going back and forth and between hallways creating a barrier with a smirking Kaminari protected.

_This isn't good. I'm pinned down and at this rate, we'll run out of time! The waves he's making are getting faster too! Think. What can I do to stop the waves. _She looks out from under the blanket in frustration at the **Electric Waves. **Upon closer inspection, she notices the currents that make contact with other currents are cancelling each other out to shortly be replaced with more waves to repeat the process. _The waves can't get faster because they cancelling each other out. Good, that's one thing I don't have to worry about. __Now to deal with getting through and I think I have just the plan for that. _She pulls the blanket down hiding herself.

"What's wrong, Yaoyorozu? Giving up already? I don't blame you, I' m pretty strong, you know."

"Okay finished." She mumbles. She peeks checking behind her and the sides for any waves and doesn't see any. "Alright. I hope this works!" She takes the blanket off revealing a insulated rod.

"What uh... do you plan to do with that thing?" He acts, worry in his voice.

"This!" She shouts throwing the rod as it flies through the electric barriers breaking each apart with Momo in pursuit_._

Kaminari is forced to stop the flow of electricity as he jumps out of the way of the incoming projectile and remembers Momo so when he turns his head back, he roles under her as she jumps preparing a strike with a one handed staff. They both turn to the other in a standoff. Yaoyorozu on one knee and Kaminari standing.

"You almost had me. You left your blanket so you have no way. Looks like I win." He raises his hand to her as it crackles with electricity.

"No." She calmly standing up. "I do."

He gives her a questioning look as she points her finger. He follows it slowly turning around to be met with a large **Electric Wave **electrocuting Kaminari causing him to fall to the ground.

Momo lets out a huge sigh of relief as she goes to check on the boy to find him giving off a face as if his brain was fried. She cuffs him and hears an announcement from All Might.

**"SEVEN AND A HALF MINUTES REMAIN UNTIL THE COMBAT TRAINING CONCLUDES. EVERYONE, GIVE IT YOUR ALL!"**

_My fight with Kaminari took too long, we're almost out of time. _She looks back at the entrance to this floor as she catches her breath. _Lucinance, I hope you're on your way because I don't know if I can keep this up._

* * *

_Finally, things are looking different! _A look of joy can be shown on Relon's face as he follows the hallway to fin sees a trail of dolls. _Momo must have left these! Yaoyorozu you really are amazing! _He pucks up the pace as he follows the dolls. _Hold on, I'm coming!_

* * *

Momo arrives on the fourth floor to find a dimly lit room with a single light illuminating the middle of the room. Out of the shadows steps Tokoyami.

"Congratulations on getting past Kaminari but I shall do everything in my power to stop you right here." He states before stepping into the shadows.

_He's using the darkness as camouflage. In that case..._

Just as the onyx-eyed girl is about to create something, a large **Dark Shadow** emerges and hits Momo causing her to slide back before disappearing. She slowly gets up. _I don't have time for this. We don't have much time left! _She gets back up and starts running for the other side of the room once again while in the process of creating something.

"**Dark Shadow!**" Tokoyami calls from the shadows.

"**I'm on it!" **The creature comes behind Momo preparing an attack.

"You fell for it!" She calls turning and throwing a flashbang right at the creature before shielding her face.

BANG

A bright light fills the room for a moment as **Dark Shadow **flinches before cowering in fear while also blinding Tokoyami.

_My eyes! I can't see! _Tokoyami unknowingly steps from the shadows as he clutches his eyes.

"There you are!" Momo shouts as she runs to Tokoyami.

Right as his eyesight returns he tries to swap away Momo but she dodges circling around him and cuffing him.

"Alright! That's two down!" She exclaims as the bird-headed student sighs in dismay.

"This is most dishonorable..." He says.

"That was a good match Tokoyami. You almost had me." She replies to which he give a single nod in response.

Momo creates a flashlight and finds the stairs. As she makes her way, she notices her breathing is heavier. _I've used almost all of my lipids so I don't know how much longer I can go. Lucinance should be right behind me. I hope._ As she's walking up, she discards the tool when she sees a light at the top as well as cold mist sinking to her. As she enters, she lays eyes on a crystallized room with ice everywhere. She exhales and sees her own breathe. She takes notice of the objective and a wide smile appears across her face.

"So you made it here alone, huh."

Momo's face turns from joy to dismay as her eyes look to the figure coming from behind the missile.

"I thought for sure the transfer would be here." Todoroki states now in front if the objective away from Momo.

"Sorry to disappoint but I'll be winning this!" She calls out getting into a stance.

"How much can you take after going through those two? I'm curious to find out although you seem to be at your limit." He says getting into a stance of his own.

"Let me show you then!" She says but suddenly dives out of the way as pillars of ice lay where she was a moment ago.

"I'd like to see you try."

Yaoyorozu glares at the red-and-white haired student before getting to her feet and begins running alongside the wall of the room as Todoroki remains still. When behind the missile, she goes for it but a wall of ice knocks her back. She looks up to Todoroki walking to here, his hand creating a light blue glow.

"Seems that's all you have and with your partner who knows where, this is most likely the end." He states as Momo tries to get up but it to no avail as she covers her mouth,

_It's no use. I've used up everything I had. Creating all those dolls along with the blanket and rod against Kaminari practically drained me. I barely had enough to fight Tokoyami. And I used the last of my energy in that last push trying to reach the objective! _

"You fought well, Yaoyorozu." Shoto states before launching another blast of ice at the girl.

Momo closes her eyes looking away as she awaits her frigid fate. A moment passes and she feels nothing. She slowly opens her eyes and they snap wide when she sees a figure, she couldn't be happier to see, blocking the ongoing ice attack with one hand using kinetic energy on a giant flashcard in front of him.

"Lucinance!" She shouts in joy.

He extends his hand free hand towards his partner and out of his sleeve falls a flashcard gently to the floor in front of Momo to which she picks it up slowly due to her fatigue and quirk usage. 'Sorry I'm late. You take a break, you've done more than enough. After all, I knew you could do it so leave the rest to me, partner!' She looks up to him in disbelief after reading the card.

"We don't have much time left! Maybe-" She stops as she sees Relon twirl his finger. She looks at the card. 'Don't talk too much, you used up most of your lipids so you must be feeling bad. I'll be done soon so sit back.'

_I owe Yaoyorozu one big time for this. I have to make it up to her somehow once this is over but first..._

Relon refocuses on Todoroki just as he applies more pressure amping up the ice as Relon remains still with his card intact. Three more cards come from Relon's sleeve as he places them between his fingers. _You know Todoroki, you made one mistake. It wasn't that you and the others that pushed Yaoyorozu to her limits all by herself. No, that's probably the best thing to come from this training for each if us. The mistake you made... was making that stupid ice maze that caused me to not only lose my sanity but leave my partner to deal with the three of you all by herself. __So yeah... I guess I'm a little pissed! _The scowl on Relon's face deepens to a glare. With a single motion of his hand, he sends the three cards over towards Todoroki at high speeds. With little time to react, Todoroki jumps back from the a card as it lands where he once was sticking from the ground causing him to look on in shock.

_What precision! And such power for a simple card to be stuck in the floor!_

Suddenly to his left, the second card comes flying at him. Before Todoroki has a chance to react, it flies right by him sticking to the wall to the right. He looks in confusion before the ice covering his left side suddenly crumbles much to his surprise. As he examines himself utterly shocked he then remembers something. _Wait, where's the third card!?_ He looks around as he turns his eyes on Relon whose still behind the giant card. Todoroki's eyes go big in realization as he turns around to be met with a card that goes by his face leaving a cut on his cheek.

Throughout the one-sided fight, Momo watched in amazement from the safety behind Relon. _This is insane! He's been keeping Todoroki on the defense and with only those three cards this whole time!_

Relon slides out of his sleeve five more cards before tossing them up and towards the ice user. Todoroki creates a wall of ice but it is sliced into pieces a one after another, the blank cards pierce through leaving cuts all over his body as he is forced to simply guard. _You messed up Todoroki. You did the same thing as Yaoyorozu. You overused your quirk making those ice walls on the second floor as well as covering the majority of the third floor where Kaminari was stationed. Because of that your movements are slowed and I'm willing to bet that your body can't handle all that cold temperature you're producing. So why won't you use that fire of yours...?__ Oh well. Questions for another time._

Todoroki falls to his knees gasping for air. He looks up to see the large blank flashcard that was now in front of Relon now hovering above him with the hand he's been using on it now above him. _Damn it! I used to much ice. I have to- No! I refuse to use that power! If I used that then I would be admitting he's right! _The giant card starts to rotate slowly as it picks up speed before spinning faster than the eye could puts his other hand in front of him point at Todoroki.

**_Punishing... Blossom! _**Snap.

In an instant, all the cards Relon had thrown came racing at Todoroki leaving small cuts everywhere as instead of going straight, they circled around the teen as if he was a planet with the cards orbiting around him. The constant barrage of cuts the cards left little for Todoroki as,all he could do was block. A moment passes and Relon ends the assault. There stands Todoroki before falling to his knees and then to the ground.

"Oh my goodness... you did it." Momo says in disbelief.

Relon lets out a sigh of relief as he chucks the spinning card at the now unconscious boy before it stops spinning in place and wrapping around him.

_The spinning card was just a distraction to make,Todoroki focus on Relon when the real attack was from the cards around him. Relon used his attack as a follow-up to a trap. That was genius!_

**Beeeeeeeeep.**

**"THAT'S IT! TEAM 9 ARE THE VICTORS! MEET AT THE SPECTATING ROOM FOR YOUR REVIEW!" **All Might shouts over the intercoms.

Using his kinetic energy, he calls back all of his cards and returns the giant card to its normal size unwrapping Todoroki. He pokes at the boy a few times waking him up and to the girl's surprise, Todoroki's wounds have disappeared and looks at the two teens.

"So, I lost... huh?"He surmises as Relon hands him a card with writing on it.

'I don't know what your history is but that fire is yours and no one else's. If you had used that then things might have been different. Keep that in mind.' He widens his eyes before closing them and getting up. "I will. Thanks." Todoroki says before leaving. "We'll see you guys at the review room. I'll go get the others." He states passing the two.

"Y-yeah. Here." Momo hands him the key to the cuffs and with a final nod leaves. She turns her head back to Relon about to ask him about Todoroki's injuries but notices something. Just like before, his back is facing her. The memory of Relon's back from before they entered the battle building overlaps the Relon of now. _When we first enter, neither of us knew what was going to happen and I certainly didn't expect to win this. I had doubts about myself but Lucinance_ _quelled that fear with only a few words. He really is something. A mystery, but much more than that. He's strong, smart, reliable and he's... sweet. Wait, where did that come from!?_ She questions this to herself.

_I did it. No. _We_ did it. I really have to make it up to her somehow. She went through a lot of trouble because I wasn't there to help. Some teammate I am. I'll start making it up to her one way or another and I think I might know how. _Relon walks over to the girl gives her a card.

'Can you stand?' Momo shakes her head. "I'm too exhausted to stand on my own. Can you help me?" She asks earning a nod. She extends her hand but yelps in surprise as Relon picks her up holding her bridal style much to the surprise. A large blush appears on the girl. "W-what are you doing!? I said I needed help up. This isn't- wait. Are you doing this because you want me to rest and not push myself?" Relon's cheeks tint red as he averts his eyes giving a slow nod. She stares stunned before looking away as well before a smile forms. "Thank you." She murmurs as she wraps her arms around his neck and resting her head on his chest before closing her eyes. _Yes, he's definitely sweet._

He looks at her with a smile of his own. _Anytime, Yaoyorozu. _The_ first day of school was definitely a good start. It'll only get tougher from here. I need to get stronger so that when they show up, I'll be ready. Even if it means risking myself, I won't let anyone die, not again! _

With that final thought. The two begin their trek down the battle building to the others.

* * *

**Welp, Chapter 1 finished. ****Actually**** it's been finished for 3 days now but I kept finding some plot problems and grammar mistakes. I think I got most of it but I'll keep rereading it and if I find anymore I'll fix that. I plan to have this story on going and I have a lot of ideas as for how to proceed. I'm just a slow writer so bear with me please lol. Also, I want to have decent ****length**** chapters so I've made a word count goal for every chapter. Let me know what you all thought! Feedback is always helpful.** **I left some references just to see if anyone would get them also. ****Word count goal: 10k - Achieved!****Well I'll see you all in the next chapter! See ya~**


	4. Chapter 2: Fated Decisions

**CronoTrigger12: **This is damn well good bud! Better not have to wait for the next chapter.

**Thanks a lot bud. You know what they say, ask and you shall receive XD**

**Guest: **The fluff between Relon and Momo is wholesome. Hope to see more.

**There is going to be a TON of fluff in this chapter as well as in the future so I hope you enjoy it :).**

* * *

Nothing. Absolutely nothing could describe the feelings Relon had after leaving the battle building. He was proud of his abilities as well as Momo's for coming out the victors in their combat training. He was frustrated at his inability to assist the girl sooner. He was very flustered as he was carrying a beautiful let alone sleeping girl in his arms wearing a very exposing costume that he couldn't help but stare at a few times before looking forward in case Momo had caught him. He was both annoyed and worried once he arrived at the spectator's room. Annoyed at the comments some of his classmates gave him about his "Sleeping Beauty." Worried because she needed to get checked by Recovery Girl as soon as possible so after All Might had dismissed the class, he headed straight there. Now walking down the hallway with the sun radiating its yellow glow, Relon looks out at the city view.

_I could look at it all day. _His eyes linger on the portrait-worthy view before going back to a sleeping Momo. The sun is hitting her face making the girl even more mesmerizing. _Then again, I could look at her all day too._ He sighs to himself._ I wish this didn't end. Carrying probably one of, if not, the cutest and undeniably the smartest girls in my class in my arms. At least in MY opinion. __She still has her arms wrapped around me too._ _If only... No, I can't do that. That would be too risky. _He looks solemnly at the girl._ No one should be put through what I've had__ to go through... No one. _He shakes his head before continuing on to the nurse's office.

He knocks twice and awaits an answer.

"Come in." Recovery Girl calls from the other side.

Relon opens the door to see the healing hero at her desk.

"Ah Laddy." She says before noticing the girl in his arms. She gives what seems like a smirk. "My do you work fast." This causes a blush to appear on the teen's face before he shakes his head at the healer's joke. "Put her right over here for me." She says to which he does cautious to not wake her when moving her arms. "Seems like your first day was eventful." He turns to her nodding again before looking back to his classmate. "Do you regret coming?" He turns a lot quicker to meet eyes with the hero. Both trying to read what the other is thinking. Relon relents and looks back and shakes his head a single time.

_What happened is in the past. I can't go back. No, I won't. I have to stay in the here and now. I've been cursed with this power but I'm not going to let it stop me. I want to help others, not hurt them. I'm learning from my past mistakes and moving forward. If they want to come after me, then come get me. I'll be stronger and this time, I'll be ready!_

* * *

I've always been taught from a young age that with money anything is possible. That is what mother and father told me growing up. When my quirk came, they believed it would be of great use to the family business. I never wanted to be apart of that life. For a long time, I didn't know what it was that I wanted to do. With a quirk like mine, there were so many occupations I could go in that I would be of use. Yet, not one interested me. As a young girl, I was fascinated with the life of being a hero and seeing heroes like All Might made my love truly prosper. Mother would always tell me that a woman should leave the physical work to the men believing that women were the brains while men were the brawn. I detested her way of thinking as a little girl and would for years to come. I believed with knowledge and experience, anyone could be a hero. Father always believed I should follow my heart so whenever my future came up as a topic between the three of us, mother and I would be at each others necks with father in the middle. Eventually, our family business required the two of them to take leave from home and travel leaving our butlers, maids, and myself at home. Rarely do they come back now. The only times being during the holidays and every time, mother still berated me for wanting to become a hero. Back then it frustrated me and it still does now because she would ask, 'What can you do as a hero and how can it help change this society?' I would give mediocre answers back then but after some time, I began to question my resolve. For a time, I believed mother to be right. I couldn't become a hero. I didn't have what it took. Intellect yes, but that was it. My quirk was useful but I only knew how to use it with the knowledge I had researched. When I went to the entrance exams for U.A., I thought I would fail and be berated by mother. When my results came in, all of maids and butlers waited in anticipation believing I had done it but I truly believed I had failed miserably. I couldn't believe I had passed when the hologram told me. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. Those tears were of joy and a with a determined face, I knew my life as a hero was only starting and I had to give it my all.

After meeting my class, I saw that as far as studies went, I had the highest but in terms of abilities with our quirks, I was ranked near the middle. I wasn't upset, but I knew if I had more knowledge and understanding, my rank could be even higher. Some of my classmates had not only amazing quirks but personalities as well. Some were normal, some were hyper with energy, and others were laid back. It took no time for me to fit in and just like that, I not only had friends, but another reason to strive to be a hero. To accomplish the same goal as everyone else so we all could stand side by side when that dream came true. Then a few days passed and _he_ showed up. A transfer student that U.A. scouted themselves to be in our class. stood right before us. Relon Lucinance. He seemed normal as one would think but when we were allowed to ask questions. He never spoke, not once. This piqued my interest and curiosity. Every question asked, he mostly gave a simple nod. Yet when the question that Midoriya had been asked, he neither nodded nor shook his head. A look of regret and pain filled his eyes and right there he froze. Trembling over something that happened to him. That much I'm sure. Before anyone could ask further questions, Aizawa sensei told him to go to his seat. As he made his way, I could tell by hus fists balled that he was frustrated at himself over that ordeal. I wanted to ask if he was ok but I knew that wouldn't be so smart to ask after what just happened. I did what my father would do to me when I was hurt or upset, just smiled. A smile that showed care and that everything would be alright. He seemed to understand this and sat down still bothered but he seemed to calm down rather quickly. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. There was something to him that, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out. He had this mysterious aura around him. As if he was like a lost soul trying to fulfill his purpose in life. I don't know why but that was the first thing I thought of when he looked so frustrated. And I could relate. I don't know what he's been through and I could be completely wrong in assuming this but I felt as though we both were trying to complete the goal we have set for ourselves. During my thinking, the number one hero in the world, All Might, showed up right to our class. I couldn't be more surprised and overwhelmed with joy. The hero I looked to. the one who kept making me want to become a hero myself, stood in front of my classroom. It felt like a dream come true to the whole class as we jumped and cheered. I looked to Lucinance and his face remained neutral as he stared at the celebrity. I was slightly taken aback as I would have thought he would be excited to see the pro hero but I was even more surprised when he said he wasn't a fan of All Might. The Symbol of Peace is just that, a symbol to all of us. Hearing that All Might didn't affect this new student really caused me to question even more about him. I decided to make small talk trying to help him open up but his use of his quirk and a simple card amazed me. I knew with time he would so I told him if he needed anything I would be mire than happy to help. it's what being a hero is after all. As to why I said something like this, I don't know. I usually don't speak out nor do I often blurt out without thinking through it first so as to why I said something like that, I have no idea. Yet it seemed to work in the end once I introduced myself. He stared at my hand as if he has never shook before with a expression of bewilderment. But when our hands made contact, I expected nothing but a strong grip but that's not what I felt at all. His hand, it was soft and gentle, yet I could feel a strength as if it was hidden. It was good to know as he seemed like a kind person to be around, even if he didnt speak. The communication he used was unique and that is one of the traits that stands us in class 1-A apart from one another. We're all different in one aspect or another.

Once everyone had calmed down, we were told we would be participating in combat training. The mention of combat made mutt nerves stand on edge. I questioned if I would be able to perform well and the more I thought, the worse it got. I didn't think things could be even more awful but when the teams were assigned and I was partnered with Lucinance, I was shortly proven wrong. Not because one was the others partner but rather because we both were each other's that makes any sense. The two of us know almost nothing except for the fact that I knew not only his communication but his abilities revolved around those cards; at least that's what I guessed from it. And he knew how my quirk worked. My nervousness only grew when it was the two of us against strong opponents like Todoroki, Tokoyami, and Kaminari. It had to be us against those three. A team that knew one another's abilities and had an advantage in numbers against us. I was quickly losing hope and it seemed that Lucinance didn't believe in me just from my expression of anxiety. That face; I could guess a hundred different things to what he could have been thinking at the time and I would have been wrong regardless.

After telling him the plan and splitting up, I was hoping things would be simple but I should have known better when Todoroki used his ice to block some paths. To think I would have to fight all by myself. The thought terrified me. Once I found the entrance I couldn't decide whether to stay or wait. If Lucinance's card hadn't fallen out of my belt, I surely don't don't know what I would have done. Relon Lucinance. To think he was trying to figure out what to say in order to calm me down. Here I thought he was as worried as I was about our test but he was more confident in my skills than I was myself. He didn't even know me and he believed in me; a complete stranger. In his message, he didn't have many words but they each had a sort of impact to them. To think someone who just met me could have side so reassuring. It's thanks to Lucinance that I was able to face the others and perform so well. I owe him for talking some sense into me. To think that not only is he quite the motivator, he's also rather strong. Not only that, but he's strong enough to defeat Todoroki with ease no less. As nervous as I was, I wouldn't have expected that from him. Him coming to my aid; it meant a lot to me. He checked to make sure if I could stand on my own and went as far as to carry me in his arms. It surprised me for a moment and it felt embarrassing even. Yet once I thought about it for a moment, his action made so much sense. He's so many things but I believe sweet to be the one word that describes him. His gentle touch when he picked me up. I felt... safe. As if no matter what was to happen, he would protect me. A part of me wishes he kept on holding me forever...

* * *

Pitch black. That is all Momo sees. Slowly light begins to seep through her eyes as she stirs awake. She slowly rises holding her head groaning.

"Where am I?" She questions.

"You're in the infirmary, Missy."

Yaoyorozu turns her head to be met with Recovery Girl holding a meal on a stool.

"Here. Take this. You must be starving."

"Oh yes! Thank you very much!" Graciously taking the plate, she begins eating.

"You must have pushed yourself quite hard and from the look on that boy's face, I'd hazard a guess as to say you came out on top."

Momo finishes taking a bite as she looks down at the plate. "Yes, we had decided to split up but the others saw that coming and one way continued on while the other was an assortment of dead ends. I ended up taking the correct way and fought against my classmates. By the end I had used up all my reserves and was too tired to move. Then he finally showed up." A smile appears as she turns to the nurse. "Lucinance saved me at the last moment. If he arrived a second later, I'd be a human popsicle. It's thanks to him that we won. He really is something." She finishes.

"My my, seems like you have a lot of admiration towards this lad. But instead of saying it to me, why not say it to him?" She suggests pointing her cane to Momo's other side.

Momo tilts her head in confusion before looking to her side. Right there in a chair with his head resting on the side of her bed, sleeps a peaceful.

"You're right about one thing at least. He really is something else. Refusing to leave your side except when I had to tend to your injuries."

"He did?" She looks to the sleeping teen.

"Yes, he did." She sighs. "He's been here for a day but I swear, teenagers work so fast these days." Momo's eyes widen and her cheeks once again become a deep crimson at Recovery Girls' words.

"Oh! We aren't dating!" She waves her hands in front of her face.

"Oh? With the way you were speaking so highly of. admiration him a moment ago, it seemed like you sure were."

"Well it's just that I can't even say we're friends and to even think of us as a couple, Just the thought of it. it's..."

"A thought. Right?"

Momo blushes. "I mean I I just met him. I do find him to be somewhat attractive, yes, and he has an assortment of traits that-

"Young lady." The healer interrupts giving the teen a stern look.

"...Yes." She reluctantly says while looking at Relon sleep soundly next to her. "I have thought of the idea as silly as that sounds. I can't explain it but he stands out from the others but that doesn't mean I like him or anything. I think..."

"Is that so? Well what does your heart tell you?"

"My heart?" Momo looks to Relon as she puts a hand to her chest. She closes her eyes as she tries to feel for something. After a moment, there's a small tugging of the heart and she looks to the nurse. "What I want is to get to know him better."

"Well then why don't you ask to meet up and take him on a tour of the city? I'm sure the lad would like that."

"Like a date!?" Momo exclaims in embarrassment to get a bop on the head from Recovery Girl.

"Quiet or you'll wake him!" The two look to Relon as he shifts slightly still sleeping. "I can't believe you would be flustered over a simple date. Not even a moment ago you practically confessed to the idea of you two together." She sighs again. "Young lady listen. When it comes emotions, as long as you listen to what your heart tells you, then you can never be wrong." She hops down walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Momo calls out.

"I have a meeting to get to. Your uniform is hanging on the rack over there. Since you're all well and awake, you're clear to go. I'll leave waking the lad to you, deary. Try to control yourselves while I'm gone." With that she leaves closing the door behind her leaving a blushing Yaoyorozu with a sleeping Relon.

As Recovery Girl walks down the hallway she sighs once more. _After reading that boy's file, love is one thing he certainly needs. _She stops walking at the thought._ I can tell with one glance that he's struggling to keep up the farce. He's been holding something like that in for such a period of time and to think he hasn't released all of those emotions, even I can't begin to imagine something like that. It's only a matter of time before the boy breaks down. I just hope he isn't alone when it happens. _She returns to walking.

* * *

_"Refusing to leave your side except when I had to tend to your injuries. When it comes emotions, as long as you listen to what your heart tells you, then you can never be wrong."_

_He's so many things but I believe sweet to be the one word that describes him. His gentle touch when he picked me up. I felt... safe. As if no matter what was to happen, he would protect me. A part of me wishes he kept on holding me forever..._

* * *

She looks to Relon as a small smile forms. _He really was worried about me. _Her eyes remain on him before she shifts her glance to his hand that's close to her as his other hand is used as a head rest by the teen. Unconsciously she reaches for it but she realizes what she's doing as she yanks her hand back. _What was I doing!? My body just moved on its own! _Yaoyorozu looks between her hand and his. She remembers what Recovery Girl said and after a moment, she slowly moves her hand for hands make slight contact as she pulls away checking for any signs from the boy before going again. She slides her hand under his gripping it lightly. _It's the same as I remember. So gentle and kind yet secure that I don't want to let it go._ She looks to the boy and back a clock on the wall. _School is almost over and I'm sure one of the maids are waiting for me outside with the limo. _She looks around and finds her school bag under the rack with her clothes. She looks down finally realizing she's still in her hero costume. She looks to her bozongas and remembers the incident with Relon earlier. _Does he like them big? _She looks over to the boy's face before she realizes what she just thought as she quickly shakes her head in embarrassment. _What am I thinking!? Why should I care what type of girl he likes? _She sighs to herself as she once again looks at the boy. She looks at their hands together and a feeling that she can't describe begins to flow all over her body. _Is this what it's like to fall for someone? _She looks at her chest placing a hand over-top of it. A flustered look reappears as she put her free hand down as she looks to the boy before slowly and reluctantly removing his hand but looks at it and feels a sense of emptiness as she gets out of her bed being careful not to wake him. She walks over and takes out her phone messaging the maid that she will be at school for a while longer and she will walk home. After some convincing she succeeds and puts the phone in her bag. She looks at her back and sees the whole from creating the blanket still there. _I'll have to send in my costume for repairs later. _She looks at her uniform before heading for the restroom to change. She attempts to turn the knob but it's locked. She looks up to read a sign that says 'locked.' She blinks a few times before sighing as she goes to open the door. She opens and looks out into the hallway seeing many students walking about and quickly closes it. _I can't go out there dressed like this! _She looks to Relon's sleeping form and a idea pops into her head. _I have to change but Lucinance is here.__ Please, don't wake up! _Quietly the onyx-eyed teen begins taking off her outfit starting with her belt unhooking it before unzipping her leotard. She looks to Relon before continuing undressing. There she stands in only her underwear with her arms covering her bare chest. Once more, the awkward conversation earlier comes to mind as she looks again at her chest before back to Relon. She shakes away the thought out of embarrassment. _I can't believe I'm doing this. This is beyond unladylike! Just hurry and change, Momo. _One piece after another, she dressed herself until she was completely back in her uniform. She looks to Relon and exhales a sigh of relief. _I can't believe that just happened. I stood before a boy with my body fully exposed! If he woke up, I don't know what I would have done. My heart is still racing! _She goes and sits on the bed. _He must have been tired from today. That or he's a heavy sleeper._ _Honestly I feel a little tired as well. _She crawls back into the bed and under the covers as she lays on her side looking at the dormant teen. She gazes at his empty hand as well as her own. With less hesitance this time, she reaches for his hand taking it and clasping it with both of hers as she cradles the feeling in front of her. _Sorry, Lucinance. I want to be a little selfish. That's okay with you, right? _She looks to Relon and a thought goes through her mind. _For someone so quiet, he gave off so many different expressions today. Though I think his look of embarrassment was the cutest. _She chuckles and then realize what she just thought as her cheeks deepen in color. _Now that I think about it, he had his eyes averted when he could have easily gazed at them. He's quite the gentlemen. _

"Aren't you, Lucinance?" She whispers.

He squirms once more tightening his grip on the Yaoyorozu's hand causing the girl's eyes to widen and body stiffen. After a moment she relaxes looking at the transfer. _I've made physical contact with other boys before but never have these feelings come from any of them._ She tightens her grip as well in response_. __I can't deny it nor do I want to. __Whether it's just a passing moment or something much bigger than I can imagine. I know one thing. I've fallen... for Relon Lucinance. _She repeats that last sentence a few times as each time her smile grows increasing large and the sensation in her chest feels much more comfortable. She smiles gleefully to herself before looking to Relon and to their hands together one last time before resting her eyes.

* * *

There Relon stands in the middle of the road surrounded by neighboring houses all around him. His hero costume his current attire. The sound of laughter echoes around him. He looks towards clear blue sky with only the sun able to be seen. He blinks. The world around him changes. Day becomes night. The once nice homes turned to ruin as they burn with smoke covering the night sky. The laughter turned to screams of terror and agony. There Relon stands in the middle of the road surrounded by chaos. His hero costume stained in blood. His face devoid of any emotion. He looks to the sky as thunderstorms form.

"Relon."

He slowly turns to see a bloodied Aura struggling to stand as tears trek from her eyes.

"Calm... down! You have... to... listen!"

He turns again as he sees a younger version of himself. Dark energy seeping from his body with his hands hanging down in front of him. Pitch black eyes with white slit pupils is all that can be made out as the darkness covering him hide the rest of his body. The sound of thunder booms. Then he lunges as the lightning strikes flashing white as it envelopes everything.

There he lays alone in an empty, colorless void sprawled on the ground. Nothing but white as far as the eye can see.

_So I'm back here again... huh? _His thoughts echoes. _Oh, that's right. Now that I think about it... I failed again._

* * *

His eyelids slowly rise as his blurred vision comes into focus. A slight stinging sensation coming from his eyes as he rubs them easing the irritation. He looks around to see he's in Recovery Girl's office. He lets out a yawn as he covers his mouth. As he moves his hand he feels something in his other. He looks to his left and laying in bed holding his covered hand with both of hers cradled between her breasts was a sleeping Yaoyorozu. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then a lot more blinking as he processes what is happening.

_I brought Yaoyorozu to Recovery Girl after the combat training. I didn't want to leave until she woke up so I stayed and must have fallen asleep. That would explain that nightmare again... __What time is it? _He scans for the time and spots a clock reading 5 p.m. _I've been asleep that long!? I hate falling asleep so easily sometimes. _He looks at the sleeping beauty, her breathing slow and steady_. _His eyes glued to her before their attention goes to her lips. He gazes at the soft skin unable to look as if under a hypnotic. He realizes what he's doing and slaps himself making sure not to wake her. He then looks away frustrated. _I want to but I can't risk it. There's too much at stake and after what happened, t__hat would only make things worse. I can't go through that again. __Not again..._ The destroyed town and deafening screams echo in his mind. Tears descend his face as he lowers his head trying to control himself. The two's hands still together. _I need to stay calm. I can't let my emotions take hold! _He begins breathing heavy putting his free hand to his head as his body trembles unknowingly tightening his hold on Momo. Due to this, the black haired girl slowly begins to come to. As her sight is slowly restored, she focuses on her hand to see, much to her joy, it still attached to Relon's. She smiles to herself as she then notices said boy is trembling? She raises from the bed before calling his name.

"Lucinance?"

His stiffens at the voice as he then he rubs his tearful eyes. This is apparent from the female onlooker. He then raises his head, his eyes still closed.

_Did something happen? Was it a bad dream he had? Was he... crying? _

The nightmare flashes once more as he rapidly opens his eyes to be met with his partner, face to face. A look of worry along with a look of pain gaze at one another. His eyes lower themselves as he looks to his hand gripped with the girls. Momo follows his gaze and flusters quickly releases their touch.

"Oh! Forgive me. I must have grabbed your hand while..." She stops as she notices Relon not paying her any attention.

His solemn eyes open ever so slightly at his now empty palm. He twitches it.

* * *

_"I have no need to worry about that because as fast as I go, I'll have plenty of time to go back and find anything that I missed!" _She grabs a hold of him gripping his hand.

* * *

_No... Hold it... in... Don't... let it... __out!_ He begins breathing heavy as he raises his hand, Yaoyorozu looking on in confusion.

"What are you-

SLAP.

As fast as the eye can blink, Relon brings his palm down slapping himself in the face leaving a red mark. If Momo didn't know any better she would have guessed the whole school could have heard that.

Relon begins breathing normal. _They're gone. For now. _He inspects himself and flinches as the pain from his hand and cheek sting upon contact. Momo can only stare in bewilderment before as she processes what just happened. After a moment of coming to his senses, he looks back to Momo, a look of neutrality on his face.

"Lucinance, are you..." She struggles to find the right words.

_I know he isn't alright. That much is obvious but even if I asked, I doubt he would admit it to me let alone want to talk about it. After all, we just met today. Yet, during that time span of us knowing one another, I've fallen for him. _

"Hey." Momo calls to which he raises his head to her. "Schools over, you know. How about we get going?" She asks and after a moment he nods slowly. The two proceed to grab their belongings before exiting down the hall. As the two are walking, they pass by the locker rooms and Relon stops followed by Momo as he gives her a card.

"I need to change back into my uniform." She reads before chuckling. "Good point. You might get in trouble if you walked off while still wearing it. I'll wait here for you then. That way we both can return them before we leave."

Relon begins to rotate his finger but Yaoyorozu puts a hand in front of him catching the teen off guard.

"Before you say it, I'm choosing to wait. Now hurry up so we can go." She moves to lean against the wall adjacent from the locker doors.

Relon just blinks in bewilderment before nodding as he walks inside.

Momo watches as the door closes before releasing a sigh of relief. _As mysterious as he is, Lucinance can be easy to read if I pay close attention. _He lets out another chuckle. _The look on his face when I interrupted him was definitely worth seeing._

* * *

He walks into lockers and takes a seat on the bench where he sat earlier that day.

_I can't believe I lost it in front of her... Stupid fucking Relon STUPID! _He bangs the wooden seat with a fist. _She saw me in such a pathetic state... Let alone she's acting like she's pitying me because of it! __Son of a- _He pauses as he takes a minute to calm himself. _No, I shouldn't assume she's doing this out of pity. Nor should I take my anger out on her. She's innocent. _He releases the fist as he stares at his hand. The same that was holding hands with Momo. _Her hand. It felt... __warm. __Yaoyorozu..._

* * *

Minutes pass before Relon finally comes out dressed in his uniform. _I've been in my costume for so long that I forgot how comfortable my uniform was._

"Ready to go?" Momo asks as Relon gives his typical answer.

The two make their way to Power Loader handing over their costumes and then to Aizawa as for what they missed. After getting an earful from their homeroom teacher, the pair finally leaves the front door of U.A. They finally step outside to be net with the autumn breeze along with a brilliant sunset.

"So which way do you live, Lucinance?"

He points in the direction of west causing her onyx eyes to gleam.

"You as well!? Well then, would you like to walk home together? You may have passed it, but I live at the mansion right outside the neighborhood district." He nods to this. "Wonderful! Let's get going shall we?"

With that, the two begin their walk home. Relon with his bag over his arm and Yaoyorozu's in front of her. As the walk, both seems to notice the awkward silence that quickly follows.

_What should I do? I've never walked home with a girl other than Aura before. Aura... No! I've thought about them enough for one day. _He glances over to his female companion. _Did she suggest walking because of what happened? __Or could it be that she didn't want to be alone? _He takes another quick glance and then shakes his head. _Maybe that's it. Could there be a chance she genuinely wanted to walk home with me? A stranger. I can't tell_.

_What should I do? What should I say? I've never walked home before! I've always been with my maids or butlers and they often focused on driving after asking how my day was. _She glances to her male companion. _Maybe I could ask some questions. Get to know him better. What if he doesn't want to talk? If I started asking questions and he doesn't respond, that would make this even more awkward! _She glances to his hand and twitches hers in response. _What do I do?_ As she thinks, a topic she mentioned earlier with Recovery Girl comes to mind. _A tour of Musutafu! I'd completely forgotten all about that. _

"Hey, I was wondering something." She begins earning a raised eyebrow from the quiet teen. "You just moved here, correct?" He nods. "Well I was wondering..." She looks away as her nerves set in._ Come on, Momo. You're halfway there!_ She turns to face him once more. "How would you like to get together this weekend? I show you what Musutafu has to offer." The words escape, albeit quickly, as she tightens her bag in anticipation of his response.

_She wants to take me on a tour of the city? I still don't know the layout of the city though. I had that on my to-do list for later but. guess it wouldn't hurt to do it now. Plus I'll have someone with me. Better than being by myself like usual... Wait. Yaoyorozu just basically asked me on a date! Can I even consider it that? Does she? __I doubt she likes someone like me. __We just met so that's out. We aren't even technically friends yet... Right? Well regardless, if she's up for helping me out, I have no reason to refuse._ With that, he smiles to the girl nodding in approval of her proposal as her face lights up in joy.

"Really!? Wonderful!"

The rest of the walk composed of Momo doing the talking setting a plan for what was to come as Relon just listened. Before either knew it, they had reached her home with Momo standing at the gate with Relon behind her.

"Well today was certainly something. I never did thank you for earlier." She says earning a tilt of his head in confusion. She pulls out a blank card and flips it over revealing his encouraging speech to the girl to which our protagonists darts his eyes away scratching the back of his head as a blush appears on both cheeks. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm truly grateful to you. If it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't have been able to face the others on my own. So thank you, Lucinance."

He shakes his head to gain a look of confusion from the girl this time.

He twirls his finger as she looks at the white card.

"I should be saying sorry for being a bad teammate. You had to deal with them alone while I was stuck in Todoroki's maze..." She looks up from reading. as she's shocked to see Relon bowing before her. She shakes her head before continuing. "There's no need to be." He looks up from hearing these words. "If neither of us had acted, then we would have lost. You grasped the situation and was able to encourage me to keep going. So as far as I see it, we both did our part in helping the other. Let's agree to leave it at that, shall we?" She smiles as if awaiting an answer.

He looks on in bewilderment at the girl.

_She's not mad at me? I thought she would be since I took so long to get to her. Now that I think about it, she never seemed mad once since we woke up. Woke up... Our hands were holding each other's. She mentioned having maybe done that, but could I have done it? I squirm a lot in my sleep due those... nightmares. _He looks at tge girl's hand down at the her side._ Her hand felt warm when I was holding it. It felt comforting, supporting even. Support... I wish I had that back then... I wish I had that now... _He gives a steady nod although his classmate notices his moody expression.

_He's thinking again. Either about the combat training or about whatever made him upset when he woke up. Whichever it is, he's letting it get to him. _She sets her bags down as she walks up to him. She grabs both his hands in hers causing him to snap out of his depressing thoughts as she raises them to their faces. He takes a step back but she begins speaking ceasing his motion.

"I meant what I said, Lucinance." His eyebrows lower trying to understand. "When we met in the classroom. What I said, I meant that."

* * *

"If you ever are in need of anything, don't hesitate to ask."

* * *

He remembers letting go of her hands as he backs away. A look of guilt being shown.

"Look at me for a second." She asks, in a soft tone but he doesn't. "Please?" He does this time waiting for whatever is to come. "I don't know anything about you, none of us do. How can we, we just met today after all. I don't know about the others but I'm sure they would be in agreement in wanting to get along with you. I don't know what you've been through. Like I said before, I won't pry. Maybe it's a something I can't help with or maybe it's something you simply wish for me not to know." His fists clench. "But." She says causing Relon to release them looking on. "I can help by being there for you at the very least. I hope you think the same as I do when I say you're my friend." The most genuine smile one could give can be seen on Momo's face at the last statement. Relon sees an image of Aura as she once said those same words albeit him being her brother. Momo walks lightly grabbing his hands in her. He flinches at the contact but after a moment, he slowly opens his eyes to see her standing before him. "You've been through a lot haven't you?" The image of his mother saying those same words. She moves her thumbs up and down along his hands as she looks down before back to his eyes. "Like All Might says, I'm here." She laughs softly. "I'm not as amazing as him but-

She's interrupted as she's abruptly hugged by the trembling teen. Tears pouring from his eyes. Stunned by the abrupt action, she slowly wraps her arms around the emotional boy bringing him closer.

"Let it out. I'm not going anywhere." She whispers in his ear.

He allows tears to fall but no sounds of cries or moans are ever heard. Images of his family flood his mind as memories of his mother and sister flash through him. Their meeting, their holidays, their birthdays, their best as well as their worst days, and finally that day.

_Mom... Aura... I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so so so sorry!_

Momo rests her head on his shoulder. Her eyes closed as she comforts the boy rubbing her hand along his back.

_I'm sure the others in class 1-A think the same. We're all friends, well Bakugou is a different story, but we're here for you. We may nit be close now but with time, I'm sure. We'll be a family. Hopefully by then you'll have opened up enough to talk to us. Or me at the very least, I hope._

* * *

That morning, Relon wakes up as he bow stares at his ceiling. Automatically his mind goes to all of yesterday especially last night. He puts a hand over his face and sighs.

_I can't believe all of that happened. I knew holding those emotions in for so long would be bad but I'm even more shocked that I still have more leftover. Not to mention I had Momo there comforting me. I can't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Ugh, I feel like shit. _He sits up as he gets his a notification._ Though at least two things came out good from all this. One one, I made a friend, a girl no less. _He clicks on the notification and sees a message that says 'Good morning.' _And two, I got her number._ He responds while getting ready for the day. _Now that I think about it, I didn't eat all of yesterday. I still need to go shopping considering I have nothing in the fridge. __Until I open my account at the bank they told me about, I'm broke. _He sighs as he leaves for school.

Momo: Are you feeling any better?

He twitches at this. _She's already figuring out the way I act. If I don't respond she'll know something's still up. _

Relon: Yeah, I'm sorry about last night. Let my emotions get the best of me.

Momo: Don't worry about it! I'm just glad I could help. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'm always here.

Relon: Thanks, Yaoyorozu. I'll keep that in mind.

_I need to keep my emotions in check. I got lucky Yaoyorozu was there to comfort me. If not then who knows what I would have done._

Momo: Anytime! Well I'm getting ready to leave so I'll see you in class.

Relon: Roger.

Hey puts away his phone as he makes his way to school enjoying the bright morning sunshine. Eventually he arrives at his class and proceeds inside. Already in the class is Iida, Todoroki, and sitting in the back jotting some notes is a certain onyx-eyed girl with her signature spike curved ponytail and single bang.

"Ah, Lucinance. Good to see you prioritize your education highly like the rest of us." Iida greets as Relon nods.

_I'm only thirty minutes early but I guess by Iida standards, that's early enough._

As he's walking to his seat, he notices Todoroki looking his way and after a moment, gives a greeting in the form of a curt nod to which Relon does the same. He turns his attention to his new and only friend who is now looking up from her textbook gives him that warm smile he has seen her give so much. His body, for a moment, goes weak as he reaches his desk holding it in case his legs give out. Luckily he sits down in time.

* * *

_He seems better compared to last night at least. That's good at least. It was hard to believe him through text but he at the very least seems okay. I don't know how he is mentally but I said I'd be here for him, just as everyone in class 1-A, but in the end it's really up to him if he chooses to allow us. It's still hard to imagine what happened yesterday. So much happened after all. Lucinance transferring to our class out of nowhere, our combat training, him... carrying me afterwards. _A slight tint of pink can be seen at this thought._ He waited for me to wake up just to see if I was okay. That was his sweet side no doubt but him falling asleep, he looked rather cute. _She looks out the corner of her eye at Relon getting his papers as he readies for class. They slowly shift to his hands before she looks at her own as she mentally sighs. _I wish we could have stayed that way a while longer._ _The two of us alone, it was... nice. Yeah, that's a good way of describing it. I was a little selfish when I decided to get back in bed and hold his hand longer. The feeling he gives off. It's such a comforting sensation. _She looks to the boy, now resting his head on the desk. She smiles looking to her hand once more. With that, she returns to writing down notes. A grin can be seen as she thinks on the idea. A glimmer of hope in her eyes.

* * *

Minutes pass by as slowly, the other students of 1-A begin to fill the room as they soon form their group circles. Midoriya with Uraraka and Iida. Bakugou being himself around Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero. The others like Kouda and Todoroki keeping to themselves and then you had the girl's group off to the other side of the room from Relon.

"Yaoyorozu, you were amazing yesterday!" Hagakure exclaims as one could see her uniform sleeves wave up and down.

"She's right you know, ribbit. You faced off against Kaminari and Tokoyami when they had a field advantage and beat them."

"You did great. You just ran out of steam when you got to Todoroki is all." Jirou sums up.

"Thank you, everyone. But I couldn't have done it with Lucinance's help." Momo states.

"What do you mean? Are you talking about when you were about to head to the third floor?" Jirou asks.

"Yes. At the time, I was too conflicted as to go on ahead or wait for Lucinance. It's thanks to the note he left behind that I was able to get my act together." She explains looking over to the resting boy.

"You don't say. Doesn't seem like the type to give inspiration." Jirou comments.

"Hey hey! You know what they say, there's more than meets the eye!" The invisible girl chimes in.

"Yes. I couldn't agree more. He's definitely nice and quite easy to talk to even if he chooses to be a loner." Yaoyorozu says.

"Knowing how the guys interact, that probably won't be possible, ribbit."

Suddenly a pink blur pops out of nowhere.

"Alright, I made it!" Mina shouts upon entry.

"Let me guess. You woke up late didn't you?" Momo guesses.

"Probably."

'Seems about right, ribbit."

"I totally can see that."

The group nods in agreement.

"Heeeeeeeey. Cut a gal some slack would y'all?" She cries out as the group laughs at their antics. "So YaoMomo, what's the deal with you and the transfer, hmm?" Mina wonders cutting her eyes between Momo and Lucinance.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Momo questions, her voice going up a few notches.

"When Mr. Prince Charming went over and picked you up all bridal style, you seemed to have no problem with it." Jirou comments.

"Ahem, I had used all my energy as we mentioned earlier and he simply didn't want me to push myself any further." Momo responds.

"Hmmmm."

"I get that but what about having your arms wrapped around him?" Hagakure advances."

"W-well I didn't want to fall nor make it as difficult on him carrying me so I wrapped my arms as not to fall."

"Hmmmmmmm."

"Ribbit. You seemed quite comfortable when you two returned. Ribbit."

"I was more so physically tired since I wasn't moving so not having to exert myself felt good! Is that a crime?"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm."

Yaoyorozu backs awat nervously as sweat begins to form as the four girls lean in getting closer to her. She holds her hands up defensively as she smiles nervously. Suddenly the scraping of chair on floor catches their attention. They all look in the direction to see Relon walking past them and out the room. The group turns and sees Momo's attention on the door. When she turns back to the group she jumps slightly at their deadpanned expressions.

"Ahem. Why are you all looking at me like that?" She coughs into her hand.

"Yeah, don't even try to hide it. It's pretty obvious YaoMomo, hehe." Mina snickers.

"What are you-

"Yaoyorozu, give it up. We all see it." Jirou blankly states.

She looks as the other girls give a nod in agreement. After a moment she sighs in defeat.

"That obvious?" The four nod.

"Alright, girl. Tell us everything that's happened and I want details."

Yaoyorozu sweat drops. _What do I say exactly? Well, I'll just tell them the obvious and leave out some parts._

"Well..."

* * *

_Where's a water fountain when you need one?_

Relon walks through the hallways looking to quell his desired thirst. As he turns the corner he narrowly avoids someone. He turns to see its Aizawa sensei.

"Where are you going, Lucinance?" He asks in a tired/annoyed tone.

Relon holds up a card that after Aizawa reads, he points down the hall he came from.

"Go down and take a left. Hurry up, class is starting soon." He says as the teacher leaves in the direction of his class.

_Thanks, I guess? _He rushes down the hall and finds what he's been searching for. He turns the corner, this time watching out for anyone, as he goes and takes in the cold water. _Soooo much better._ _Time to get back. Getting an earful from sensei yesterday was bad enough, don't want to make it two-for-two. _He hurries back and as he enters the class now seated class with Aizawa at the podium, he notices out his peripheral, all the girls except for Uraraka eyeing him. He takes his seat trying his best to ignore them. _Alright, why the hell are they looking at me_? He glances to Momo whose now looking ahead._ And what did she tell them?_ Last night flashes through his mind and annoyance swells inside. _I swear on anything of she mentioned yesterday to them, I'm gonna-_

"Alright, now that everyone is here we can start." Aizawa cuts in.

The girls turn their eyes away from the black haired boy over to their teacher as does Relon.

"Originally we were going to determine the class president and vice president to represent the class but before that..." He sighs.

_Before that what? _The whole class thinks together.

"Principal Nezu has suggested that with the addition of Lucinance, and considering we never officially did this, you introduce yourselves and your quirks. Personally I see no point as you will be together but I digress.."

_The fact that he said it would be fun and interactive has me questioning this idea._ _The main purpose for this is to allow each of the students to learn about one another so they will have an idea of what to expect on future work should they be paired up. _

"So that's what we're going to do first. We'll go by seat numbers so come up, give those details, and you can take your seat. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" The class responds.

"I am Yuga Aoyama. My quirk is **Navel Laser**. This magnifique power has the ability to fire sparkly laser beams from his navel.

"I'm Mina Ashido. My quirk is **Acid**. I can create corrosive liquid from my skin. I can also determine how corrosive my acid can be."

"Tsuyu Asui. My quirk is **Frog**. Basically I have all the traits if a frog such as great leg strength, wall clinging, a powerful tongue, and a few others. Ribbit."

"My name is Tenya Iida. My quirk is **Engine**. This grants me engine-like protrusions on my body that allows myself to move at extraordinary speeds."

"I am Ochaco Uraraka. My quirk is **Zero Gravity**. This allows me to remove the effects of gravity from anything I touch upon contact with the pads on my fingertips."

"Mashirao Ojiro. My quirk; **Tail**. It grants me an appendage that I can use at will l."

"Yo, Denki Kaminari here. My quirk is **Electrification**. I can charge electricity and emit it out of my body that electrocutes anyone through contact."

"I'm Eijiro Kirishima. My quirk, **Hardening**, allows me to harden any part of my body.

"M-my name is Koji Koda. My q-quirk is **Anivoice**. I can communicate with and command animals through speech." He says in a low tone.

"Rikido Sato. My quirk; **Sugar Rush**. I'm able to multiply my strength five-fold for three minutes for every 10 grams of sugar my ingests."

"Mezo Shoji. My quirk; **Dupli-Arms**. Arm-attached tentacles that can replicate parts of his body. I am able to reproduce any body parts, including ears, eyes, mouths, hands and so on."

"Kyoka Jirou. My quirk; **Earphone Jack**. I have long, controllable earlobes that work like headphone cables."

"Hanta Sero. My quirk is **Tape**. I eject adhesive tape from openings located on both of my elbows."

"Fumikage Tokoyami. My quirk; **Dark Shadow** is a shadowy, monster-like being within my body that he can materialize and de-materialize at my choosing."

"Shoto Todoroki. My quirk; **Half-Cold Half-Hot**. I generate ice from the right side of his body and flames from the left."

"Hi! I'm Toru Hagakure. My quirk; **Invisibility **allows me to be, well invisible teehee."

"Katsuki Bakugo. My quirk; **Explosion**. I excrete sweat similar to nitroglycerin from my palms and ignite it at will to create various explosions."

"I-I'm Izuku Midoriya. My quirk is **Super Power**. I generate all my power and release it from a point on my body. Though I'm still learning to control the backlash."

"Minoru Mineta. My quirk, **Pop Off**, allows me to produce extremely sticky, removable spheres from my head."

"Momo Yaoyorozu. My quirk, **Creation**, materialize different objects, such as weapons and tools, from any exposed part of my body by using the lipids stored up." She looks to Relon as does the rest of the class.

His eyes meets Aizawa's and then shifts to Momo's as the girl walks towards him. _Whatever she did, I'll figure out later. Right now reintroducing myself is what I have to focus on._ He gets up. Their eyes linger on one another as Momo passes him taking as seat as Relon heads for the front.

_Lucinance... are__ you actually going to speak? _Momo wonders.

_I wonder what his voice sounds like! _Midoriya thinks.

_Lucinance, what will you do I wonder... _Aizawa thinks.

_Aizawa sensei said he wanted us to introduce ourselves. He never said we had to explain our quirks through speech though! _He reaches the podium as he then turns around towards the board gaining raised eyebrows from his classmates amd teacher.

He winks his left eye tapping the board before he steps to the side allowing the class to look in confusion.

_So that's what he's doing_. A grin on Momo's face.

Everyone looks on in wonder as words soon appear on the board.

"Smart-ass..." Bakugou mutters.

Everyone reads the board but Midoriya is the one to read aloud.

"Relon Lucinance. Quirk; **Configuration**. I am able to rearrange a given object's structural matter to whatever form I chose. Once I have affected said object, I gain kinetic control over it..." He finishes.

Silence befalls the room at this.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"

"Wait a second!" Midoriya calls out. "Aizawa sensei, can he give us a demonstration, please!"

He breathes a long sigh. _I knew this was going to happen. Well, might as well get it over with. _

"Go ahead." He says to which Relon nods.

He pulls a flashcard from his sleeve and tosses it across the room as it expands in size covering the whole wall in the back. The class gasps at this and once again as he pulls it back with the kinetic energy decreasing its size as he brings it between his fingers.

"That's so cool!" Uraraka comments.

"I have a question." Todoroki calls.

"Woah! Todoroki is actually talking!?" Mina comments.

"Go ahead." Aizawa says.

"During the combat training, after you had defeated me with your attack. I had cuts all over but when I came to, I was perfectly fine."

Yaoyorozu perks up at this mentioning.

"Now that you mention it. How did you heal him?" She asks.

Relon turns back to the board and taps again as the words change.

"By changing the matter in the paper cards to what I visualize, I in a sense can change it to a form of healing pad that upon contact heals any wounds..." Momo reads aloud.

"Wait then that means you can heal as many people as you want, right?" Mineta questions.

Relon nods at this.

"Is there a limit to how many you can heal?" Aizawa questions catching the class off guard.

Relon nods causing the class to widen as well as Aizawa.

_This wasn't in the documents I looked over. Is this one of the reasons the principal brought him here? I'll have to find out later._

"I have a question." A voice calls.

The class looks to see the where the voice came from. Relon turns to the door to see a student leaning against it with his arms crossed. He's wearing the U.A. uniform. He has dark skin, black eyes, seems be around the same height as Relon as well as having slight muscles from a look at his sleeves, white hair ending at his shoulders, and a bracelet that can be seen on his wrist.

Relon and the mysterious student gaze at one another. Tension quickly filling the air as the students of class 1-A look between the two.

The mysterious student leans upwards as he stands facing Relon.

"Why don't you act like a real man and speak with that mouth of yours."

* * *

**And that's chapter 2 done! While writing I had a lot of ideas for how I wanted the scenes with Relon and Momo to go but those just didn't seem to fit their personalities in this story so hope you all enjoyed those. The ****revelation**** of Relon's quirk is now known! Tell me what you guys think. Y'all think it's busted or naw? Finally, the next OC character! He shows up out of no where already causing trouble. A lot happened this chapter and much more is to come! Until then, see ya~**

**Word Count Goal: 10k**** \- Achieved!**


	5. Chapter 3: Fated Encounter: Nunu

**CronoTrigger12**: That was some deep connecting right there between the two, that wholesome goodness but I really like this one very good development.

**Thanks a lot :). The two are slowly coming together albeit one-sided lol. **

* * *

_The fuck did-_

"What gives you the right to berate him like that!?" Yaoyorozu shouts standing from her seat causing everyone to look in shock at her outburst.

The mysterious student ignores her looking on at Relon.

"So you're the type who has to have others defend you, huh? Seems pretty pathetic if you ask me. Even worse that you gotta have your girlfriend over there do it."

"What was that!?" Momo begins to walk to the boys but is stopped by Tokoyami and Todoroki.

"Don't let his words get to you." Todoroki warns.

"Let's allow Lucinance to handle this." Tokoyami adds.

The three stare back at the two boys.

"You two are perfect for one another. A boy that's such a loser. Pa-

In a instant, Relon is in the strangers face.

"Thetic." He finishes as Relon squints his eyes at the boy. "Go on, I could use a good warm up for the day." He whispers low enough for only the two to hear.

Relon cuts his eyes at Aizawa looking for any sign of allowing him to go at it. His eyes widen slightly as he notices Aizawa abruptly look away. _So I can huh..._? He then cuts to a furious Momo before back to the stranger. A card falls into his hand from his sleeve as the stranger's bracelet begins glowing.

"What's wrong? Scared to strike?" He taunts.

_He's been egging me on this whole time. He must want me to attack first so he can counterattack._

"Or are you afraid that your pathetic girl-

SMACK

Almost instantaneous, Relon kicks the boy sending him out the door-frame, across the hall, and towards the wall as he backflips bouncing off the hard surface before landing on the ground to which the boys charge one another.

_If he wants to counterattack then I'll just hit him faster than he can react!_

Relon preparing a card as the boy raises his bracelet in front of him, a odd blade appearing in his hand. At the last second they both step to their left clashing with their respective objects, a hardened card against the weird alloy, causing the two to slide back. Relon readies five cards before tossing them as he begins using kinetic energy to alter their trajectory as they come at the student from all angles.

"That's useless! **Full Counter: Rotation**!" The student shouts as he begins spinning as a sort of black dome covers him knocking the cards back to Relon at insane speeds.

Relon takes a step back with his hand raised as he stops the cards in place. He barely notices the student jumping for him as he rolls out of the way. Right as he gets up, the student rushes in with a blade in hand. At the last second, Relon grabs the wrist with the blade and goes to swing but his other hand is caught by the students. Both try to overpower the other but they're at a stalemate.

"So you have some skill. Not as pathetic but you're still pathetic none the less."

Both have the same idea as they attempt to kick the other with their feet pushing the other back as Relon lands near class 1-A's door and the student near another class'. Relon readies his hand point it at the student, his cards starting to rise from the ground as the student readies his blade, a glow starting to emanate.

"Enough!" Everyone turns to Aizawa with his red eyes and hair standing straight upwards.

Relon cuts his eyes to the teacher before back to his opponent.

"Who are you and what class do you belong to?" Aizawa questions.

"Nunu, sir. I belong to class 1-B." He answers still glaring at Relon.

Aizawa narrows his eyes.

"Get to class then. You're disrupting my teaching. Be lucky I don't report this disruption. Only reason being it's too damn early for filing paperwork. Consider yourself lucky."

The two size each other up before Nunu relents.

"Tch, Fine." His blade dissipates in thin air as he turns to leave heading for the door. The two's glares lingering on each other.

Relon raises his arm calling the cards back before dropping them back into his sleeve as he looks at the classroom.

_So he's right next door to our class.._.

He looks back to the class with some of his classmates having been spectators to his quick skirmish as they retreat to their seats. _Damn it. __I just want to be left alone. Why is that so difficult?_ He walks back inside to have all eyes on him. Numerous approving faces from his classmates at his action. He looks to Aizawa whose avoiding eye contact. _I guess they all approve of my actions. Even Iida seems okay with what I did_. _Maybe Yaoyorozu was right about class 1-A. _

"Go have a seat so we can get on with our day." Aizawa orders getting a nod in response.

Relon heads for his seat and notices Momo shuffling in her seat. _She's probably upset with the situation and how I handled that. It wasn't exactly 'hero-like.' __I'll leave her alone for now. I don't want to get her more upset than she may possibly be._

"Now that all the commotion has settled, we can move on to determining our representatives. Here's a ballot and you each will write down who you wish to represent the class. Whoever has the most votes will be a president and the second most votes will be the vice president. Think about who you want and we'll decide after lunch."

_A president, huh? _He glances to Momo who seems to take notice as her eyes cut back ahead. _Hmmm..._ Then the image of the student from before pops into his head causing the teen to unconsciously clench his fists.

Hours of learning pass until the bell signaling lunch sounds to the joy of everyone.

"Finally, it's chow time!" Kaminari cheers.

The class begin to leave for the cafeteria in their groups. Relon gets up and leaves heading in the opposite way which the girls take note of.

"Doesn't he know the cafe is the other way?" Jirou wonders.

"Maybe he just wants to be alone. I don't blame him after what happened with that student from 1-B." Hagakure mentions.

"That could be it, ribbit. What do you think Yaoyorozu?" Tsuyu questions as she look to the developed teen who seems to be lost in thought.

"Um, YaoMomo? You there? Hellooooo?" Mina calls snapping the girl from her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, forgive me. What did you say?"

"What's got you so preoccupied?" Mina asks.

"It has to to with what happened, doesn't it." Jirou wonders earning a nod from Momo.

"That student had no right to berate Lucinance just because communicates differently! So what if he doesn't talk? That doesn't mean he should be treated differently..."

The girls look to one another before back at Momo.

"I'm even more mad that I let his words get to me. If Todoroki and Tokoyami hadn't stopped me, I don't know what I would have done." She sighs. "I've never lashed out like that before. I don't even know where that came from."

"That one is pretty obvious." Mina says catching Momo's attention.

Mina points at Relon in the distance.

"That's where. You lashed out simply because you cared about him." The pink girl states getting nods from the others.

"Awe! That's so romantic!" The invisible girl squeals.

Momo looks at Relon's fading figure. _If I'm feeling like this, I can only imagine how he must feel._ "I'd say it's safe to say he cares too, ribbit." This catches everyone's attention especially Yaoyorozu's.

"What makes you say that?" Momo questions.

"Well, when they were face-to-face. The student was taunting Lucinance and then he started to say mention someone as pathetic but before he could word it, Lucinance knocked him back before they went at it, ribbit. I'd take a guess at saying he was going to mention you, Yaoyorozu but Lucinance stopped him."

Momo stands stunned at the realization. She turns to where Relon went, a blush apparent on her face. Lucinance... A smile escapes her.

"So he defended her from being talked down on? Gotta say, he may seem like a,loner but he really does care about you." Jirou says.

"Ahhhhhh~~ So romantic!" Hagakure squeals again.

"You got quite a guy, YaoMomo. Now I see what you meant when you explained why you fell for him, hehe." Mina snickers. "Better hurry and claim him before someone else gets him!"

The onyx-eyed girl's blush turns a deeper shade as she struggles to find the words to express.

"Come on, anymore talking and we'll miss lunch." Jirou says heading to the cafe followed by the others.

Momo follows, a smile forming. _Lucinance, thank you again._

Relon walks alone heading for one destination in mind. He heads up a flight of stairs as he opens a door taking in the sunlight. _The one place I can be alone_; _the roof._ He goes to the fence taking a seat against it. He thinks back to what happened earlier with Nunu. _That bracelet... __I saw only a glimpse before my attention got caught up in our fight but could he be one? If he is, how is he here? And why would he have that bracelet?_ _Next time I see him, I'll check to be sure. It's unlike that's the case but anything is possible. I know that all too well... _

_"What's wrong? Scared to strike? Or are you afraid that your pathetic girl-_

His hands twitch at those words. _My body moved on its own... No, I made myself do that. He had no right to talk to Yaoyorozu like that and I reacted in response to his words. Words... they say words hurt but so do actions... _He looks to the sky. _But which hurts more I wonder?_

SLAM.

He instantly looks forward and automatically, anger comes to him.

"Damn, Kan sensei is brutal sometimes. He-

A familiar dark skinned student stops his rambling as he notices Relon. A scowl appears on his face. Relon stands as he takes a step forward.

"Well, well, well. What are the odds? Who would have thought we'd get a second chance to finish what we started." He approaches cracking his neck and knuckles.

Relon gets to his feet and pulls a card before tossing it in front of the boy. He looks on with a suspicious look before picking it up and reading it.

"I have no interest in fighting you... Oh, is that right? And what will you do if I choose not to listen?" He asks watching Relon point to the card as he spins his finger. Nunu turns it over and reads as his eyes bulge in response as he takes a step back before smirking. "So, you're a survivor as well, huh? Never expected I'd meet another. Your name. What is it?"

Relon pauses for a moment before twirling his finger. Nunu flips the card over.

"Relon Lucinance, huh? But what about your _real_ name, huh? That's what I want to know, not some fake ass identity!" Nunu shouts.

Relon closes his eyes as if deciding what to do. After a moment he twirls his finger once more. Nunu looks at the card.

"Shinn, huh. So you are _him._.." Nunu grows quiet as Relon looks on.

He takes notice of the bracelet. It has the appearance of DNA stands in all black. _There's no doubt now, he really is a survivor._.. Relon notices the accessory glow as refocuses on Nunu as the air begins to swirl around them. Relon gets into a stance_._

"Bastard!" That's all is heard as Nunu rushes, the bracelet disappearing as the odd pitch black blade appears and in response, Relon tosses cards at the incoming boy.

"That doesn't work on me, remember!? **Full Counter: Rotation!**" Nunu begins accelerating his rotation as a black dome appears bouncing cards back at Relon.

Relon takes control of them once more but instead of stopping the cards in place, he turns his body with his arms extended as the card circle around him further increasing their momentum as they're sent to Nunu.

_So that's his plan, huh!? Alright, I'm game!_

Nunu continues his rotation as the cards bounce off once more for Relon to circle the cards back again.

_Good, he hasn't noticed yet. My cards are going so fast I'm constantly circling my body with kinetic energy to keep their pace going._

"How long can you keep this up, Shinn!? Just get serious already!" Nunu calls from his dome.

Relon narrows his eyes. As the next wave of cards bounce off of Nunu's **Rotation** to Relon's direction, right as they get close Relon stops rotating to point two fingers together at the incoming cards. He twists his hand and points the two fingers upwards as the soar in the pointed direction.

Nunu stops his rotation as he looks on.

_What's he up to?_ His eyes meet with Relon's and it comes to him. _Shit, he used my **Rotation's **momentum against me. _He looks up to the sky scanning for the cards. _He's gonna drop those cards on me! _Nunu lunges at Relon ready to cut him but notices Relon turn his hand before pointing his index and middle finger downwards in a single motion. Nunu immediately stops halfway from Relon as he looks immediately up. At first nothing but the clouds as far as the eye can see. A second later, Relon's cards can be seen flying downwards leaving holes in the cloud above. _Wait a sec, there weren't that many when I first used my **Rotation **so how-_

The image of Relon sliding more cards from his sleeve as he spun with the oncoming cards flashes through Nunu's mind causing the boy to grit his teeth in anguish.

_So that was when! __Bastard pulled one over me!_ Nunu readies his blade as the giant cards grow closer.

_Take this! **Rain of Thorns!**_

The giant cards suddenly divide in half and then again and again until there are thousands of small cards coming at an even faster rate all around the blade-wielder.

"**Full... Counterrrrrrrrr!**" Nunu's blade illuminates a yellow glow as he begins swinging at the cards.

Relon looks on in shock. _He's sending the cards back at one another! What's more, the cards he's reflecting are stronger than the ones aimed at him! _Relom glances up at the rain-made cards as he take notice of some rocketing through others like a missile.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Nunu shouts as he continues to swing his blade at every card while side-stepping in place.

Relon watches on as his cards disentigrate due to them not being an original. He slips another card from his sleeve as he sends it to a distracted Nunu. The white haired boy steps back avoiding the card before swiping away the last of the falling cards as they soon vanish.

Nunu remains in his reflective stance before standing straight again, pointing his blade at Relon.

"Here I come, Shinn!" He lunges once more.

_Jabaited._ Relon raises his arm as cards lift off of the roof floor. _**Punishing Blossom**! _

"Oh Shit!" The barrage of cards circle the white haired teen before he can react as they first attack his feet sending him sprawling to the floor and unleash their endless attack cutting the boy.

"This... Isn't enough to... stop me! **Void Blade: Void**!" Suddenly, what looks to be a miniature black hole appears above Nunu as a strong vacuums begins sucking the card in.

Nunu slowly rises to his feet huffing.

"Let's see how you like dealing with those annoying cards of yours!" He shouts positioning his blade sideways in front of him.

The dark voice reappears above him and out comes the cards directly at Relon. He raises his hand to stop them but it's to no avail.

_He disconnected my link to my own cards!?_ Relon sidesteps avoiding the first card and does the same as the others bound to him before ducking the last.

"Grah!" Nunu jumps over to Relon preparing his dagger which, Relon, in response pulls out a card increasing its size as he blocks the incoming slash. The impact sliding Relon back. Relon braces his arm with his other as Nunu swipes relentlessly at the giant card. After seeing that his attack isn't working he backs off.

"Fuck, you piss me off! Using a fake ass name to hide who you really are! I know damn well that you're holding back! You could kill me if you chose to so why aren't you holding back!?"

He looks on as words appear on the large card in front of Relon.

"You don't want to fight!? So you think that just because you don't want to that means I'll stop!?" His blade radiates black energy.

Relon's eyes widen in panic as he pulls out more cards as he increases their sizes before putting them in front of himself creating paper barriers.

"If you don't want to fight, then I'll make you! Let's see if your stupid paper can stop this! **Void Blade: Sunder**!" He unleashes a black crescent slash as it sails straight to Relon.

It makes contact with the first giant card. Relon holds his ground as he applies more pressure to his first card.

"So one isn't enough, huh? Then how about two!" He unleashes a second slash as it amplifies his first attack creating a now X-shaped slash.

Both abilities battle for dominance over the other. Slowly the first card begins to crack. Relon applies more pressure but Nunu's attack completely shatters it catching Relon off guard. The X-shaped attack connects to the next flashcard slicing through it with as as the next. Relon refocuses from his stupor as he grits his teeth putting both hands up as he begins sliding back.

"Come on! If you're truly our savior then use them! Use your swords!" He shouts.

Relon closes his eyes as another card breaks leaving him with his last.

"Dooooo iiiiit!"

Relon opens his left eye as he struggles keeping his focus._ His blade, it's messing with my concentration! _

**_"Do it..."_**

Relon's body stiffens as darkness begins to cover his vision.

**_"Give in... Use your true power... Become who you were, Shinn..."_**

_You... Fuck off! You've been quiet since I left the facility so stay that way! _He blinks trying to keep a clear vision but the darkness keeps reappearing around the edges of his sight.

**_"Why put on such... a pathetic charade...?"_**

_So that I don't hurt anyone else! It's because of you... that they're gone! So... Fuck..._ _Off!_

Relon's hands envelopes in black markings.

"Fight me like you mean it! Nunu pauses as something comes to mind. "Fight me... or I'll take out my frustration on your girl..." A wicked sneer plastered on his face

The world stops at those words. What Nunu said echoes in Relon's mind as he rears his hand slowly forming a fist.

_Nunu... **You just fucked up...**_

He punches his card as a massive explosion goes off dispelling the card as well as Nunu's attack as strong surges of black and white winds blow in all directions.

_What did he just do? _Nunu hunkers down on one knee keeping his footing so he isn't blown off with a arm covering his face as the smoke settles. As it clears, he stands to his feet, blade in hand. His eyes widen as he doesn't see the boy. He looks around and then searching for the quiet boy. _Wait a second! _But it's too late. Nunu looks up to Relon as he quickly lands down in front of the blade wielder in a crouched position. As if time slows down, the two's eyes meet. Black eyes who believed to have met black did not. Instead, Nunu's were met with a pair of black eyes and white slit pupils. In that second of a moment, he felt it. Weak. He gritted his teeth at the thought as he brings his blade down only to hit nothing.

"What!?" He quickly follows a black and white and out the corner if his eyes he sees Relon readying a punch. He rolls out of the way and looks to where Relon was and doesn't see him.

_Where is he!? _He frantically looks around but suddenly is kicked from behind launching him at the fence before falling to the ground. He struggles to open his eyes and then it happens. Face to face only centimeters between them is Relon. Relon's face covered in odd markings as a mass of black is where his mouth is only Nunu can't see a mouth. Only cold, demonic eyes that stare at him as if looking at Nunu's soul. His breathing stops in response.

_Am I... going to... die?_

**"**Say it**. Now.**" Relon's deformed voice commands.

Nunu's eyes widen at the command as his lips struggle to produce sounds.

_He's speaking from his mind!_

**"Say it... Or else." **His voice now unrecognizable.

"I-I concede..." Nunu forces a whisper.

Relon steps away as he looks up. He looks at the blue sky as he releases a long black breathe of air to which the marks slowly disappear while his eyes return to their normal color. Relon looks to the defeated boy before walking to him. Nunu looks up to him, his eyes shaking. Relon drops a card and goes to look over the fence. There's reporters and U.A. staff at the gate.

_All the commotion must have distracted them from our fight..._

Nunu slowly sits up and leans back as he pants heavily from the pain. His heart beating once more. He looks at the card in front of him. Once his breathing is steady, he picks it up.

_There was no reason for me to use those weapons. There never was._

Nunu clenches the card in anger as he stands facing Relon whose still looking below at the crowd paying Nunu no attention as he rotates his finger.

Nunu looks at the card.

'Provoking someone that could kill you was a dumb decision.'

"For being our great savior, you sure are a fucking idiot." Nunu retorts. "You have full mastery over your** Malevolence Form** and from what I remember back at the facility, you also have mastery over that thing you call **Eramsus** **Mode **yet you hide them. Seems stupid to me." He looks at the card waiting for it to change and it soon does. "You're wrong to start things... Then oh savior of us all, tell me. How am I wrong?"

Relon looks to Nunu finally as he pulls a card out. He increases its size a little as he places it in front of him.

Nunu looks in confusion as he looks down at the card.

"Touch it..." He looks up to Relon and after a moment,of thinking, he gets up using the fence as support.

He places his hand on the floating card as does Relon.

"What now?" He asks.

_Now we can properly communicate._

Nunu realizes what's happening after a moment of shock.

_Telepathy, huh?_

Relon just nods.

_Pretty sure the info on your quirk didn't mention this._

_I'm willing to bet most of the information you gave didn't match either now did it, Crono_?

Nunu's eyes widen as he chuckles.

_So you knew who I was all along._

_I knew the moment you formed your blade back in the hallway. I thought it looked like **Necrolite. **I couldn't tell because I didn't get a good look at your bracelet. At least until you showed up a few minutes ago._ That's when I knew for certain.

_Hmm. So tell me, Shinn. Where am I wrong in what I stated?_

_You're being more civil compared to before. Why?_

_Well it's not everyday you meet someone that has enough power to literally all of japan if they felt like it._

_Fair point. As for what you said earlier, you were right and wrong._

_How so?_

_I have mastery over **Eramsus Mode**, yes. But I only have a decent control over my **Malevolence form. **I have 80% of it in my control and that's running the high risk of its evil temptation. I beat you with only 30% of my control. Even then I struggled to be rid myself of it afterwards. Those gales of white wind you saw when I used my **Malevolence form** were stands of my **Eramsus Mode**. To keep my evil side from taking over on the outside of my body, I counterbalance it with my holy side__._

_If you have trouble using it, why did you use it on me in the first place?_

_Because you threatened my one and only friend. And if you ever talk shit or threaten her again, you'll be dealing with me and next time I won't hold back like I did._ _So be prepared to fight to live if you decide that._

_... Noted._

_Now it's my turn to ask the questions. Why did you do what you did downstairs a while ago._

_Simple. You pissed me off with not talking._

_You couldn't tell if I was mute so how would you know._

He pokes at his chest with his free thumb. _My instincts have never been wrong ever since I was at the facility and I could just tell you could speak but chose not to. So why don't you?_

Relon mentally sighs to which Nunu hears this. _The same reason you called me a murderer. My control with the **Malevolence Form** at the time was bad and things... happened... that I'm not proud of. It's because of what happened back then that I don't talk._

_You made a mistake, so what? You learn from it and move on! Why do you have to stay silent. I don't fucking see the point!_

_Nunu, tell me something... And be real with me..._

_What?_

_How far have you gotten control of your **Malevolence form**?_

Silence.

_On a a percentage scale, I'd say 40%._

_Listen. I say this not as Relon Lucinance or as Shinn the Savior or Murderer. I'm saying this as the only known living human being on this planet to survive going 100%. Once you feel the evil power take hold, there's no going back. The only reason I survived was because of **Eramsus Mode. **Otherwise this planet would have reverted again._

_**Revertion**... Such a power is still unreal. A quirk that could rewind the world's end back to a stage where it has life. Such a power was unreal even for me._

_That's why I had to do what I did. A man with power like that used such a thing for his own evil intentions needed to be eliminated._

_By doing so, you freed us all and you disappeared to who knows where. _

_I question if we are truly free..._

_What do you mean?_

_You know how powerful that man was. **Revertion** wasn't the only ability he had and I'm sure there were others even I hadn't seen. I have a feeling and I hope to God Almighty I'm wrong when I say this but there's a chance he could come back somehow._

_For once, we can agree on something. My instincts tell me something is coming in the near future and whatever it is, it's coming fast and it'll hit us hard. That's why I've been training nonstop these last seven years._

_Yeah, that's why I have to get stronger. And U.A. is the best place to do it. So when the time comes, I'll be ready. Honestly, i__f I would have done everything in my power to find a way to have ridden everyone of that evil form when we were all together, had there actually been a way that is. But dealing with that man took everything I had. Had I stayed any longer, the whole facility and everyone there would have perished by my wrath. Using 100% two times in my life was enough to mentally kill me had I not been careful. The first time my body simply wasn't accustomed to such a drastic change in power and I ended up going on a rampage and it subsided when both my mind and body were at their limits. B__ut the second time, the feeling... It felt _good_ and after killing the only man that stood in my way, I felt like the strongest in the world. The stories he told us of people like All Might and All For One, it felt like their power paled in comparison to mine. That's why, Nunu, I'm asking, no, I'm begging you, don't ever attempt full mastery over__ your **Malevolence form. **_

_Originally, I wanted to master this form... but now after meeting you and hearing what the _only _person to ever experience it has to say... I think I'm good with not reaching 100%._

Relon smiles before taking on a look of annoyance. This_ cursed power ties the past to us and we can't destroy it. It's a part of us whether we like it or not, but just because it is doesn't mean I ever want to use it again. But now that another survivor will be near me, the __**Malevolence form's** entity is back after being dormant since leaving the facility. __The higher one gets in controlling such a power, the stronger any previous levels will become. That also means the __**Malevolence form's** entity grows stronger as well as its temptation. That's the other reason I wish you don't go for mastery. Once you get to 50%, that's when the entity appears and it will continue to as long as a survivor is nearby or its host is in a dire situation. It'll go as far as to activate __**Malevolence form **itself.__ My form can go to 80% so because of that, my form at 40% compared to yours is stronger. That also means the temptation it has on my mind and body is much harder to repress than it will be should you get to 50%._

_Still, that doesn't mean you have to not speak._

_I choose not to speak because I can't forgive myself for what I did to them. It's because of their deaths that I don't speak. I was born with nothing, gained something precious, and with this cursed power, I destroyed it. All alone once again. The only family I had afterwards were you all._

_Family? Us? Really?_

_Believe me or not, I won't lie. Not to someone that knows about the past. As much as I wanted to really hurt you for what you said about Yaoyorozu, I held back because you and the others out there are all I have left. You know what I went through as I know what you went through._

Nunu cocks an eyebrow. _So what are you? Our oldest brother?_

_In a sense, you could say that. I was the strongest at the facility at the time after all. Shinn, Relon, or Bro is fine with me. _

_Hmm. __So tell me, what is someone as powerful as you doing in a place like this_?

_I'm here to become a hero so I can legally use my powers to help others. No point in having authorities chase me as a vigilante. What about you? How did you even end up here?_

_After you dealt with that man, I roamed around for years doing what I could to survive while honing my quirk and form. Then about a few months ago, I heard about U.A. so I took the exams and got in. After getting in contact with the government and telling them about the facility, they happily agreed to provide me with the necessary finances. As for your first question, I want to use my abilities to do what I believe is right. You saving us inspired me to want to do the same._

_I did... huh?_ Relon smiles at at. _The government gave me my finances when I told them about the facility. Seemed like they wanted to keep it a secret from the public._

_So what do we do now? _Nunu asks.

_First you're going to come with me and apologize to Yaoyorozu and my class for your rude behavior and then-_

_Time the fuck out! Why should I have to do that!?_

Relon's eyes turn empty as he looks on to Nunu.

_Alright! I'll do it. Shit, the fuck did I get myself into? _He sighs. _Then what do we do after that._

_We're going to go back to what we were before our lives were ruined; a family. _Relon pulls the paper away as he turns,

"You're not bullshitting are you?" Nunu questions. "You honestly mean that, don't you?"

He turns his head to his fellow survivor nodding.

For once, Nunu smiles at his brethren. "Yeah that no talking bullshit is going to get annoying real quick."

* * *

"Data retrieved. Survivor Shinn located. Survivor Crono located. Now returning to base."

* * *

"Damn it, my body hurts. Did you have to kick me so fucking hard?" He complains as Relon gives him a look. "Oh yeah, you did."

The two continue to walk until they reach their classes. Nunu takes a spot leaning against the wall adjacent from Relon.

Eventually, the members of class 1-A arrive and one by one, they enter their classroom taking note of Relon and Nunu as they whisper why the two were together. The last group to arrive are the girls as they also take note of the two as Jirou is the first to speak.

"What is he doing here?" She asks Relon pointing over at Nunu.

"If you have something to say, you could just ask me yourself." Nunu comments.

"Did you guys hear something? My jacks must be messed up because all I'm hearing is bullshit."

"Alright, you know what!" He retorts getting off the wall as him and Jirou glare at one another.

Suddenly Relon appears between the two his hands out as he keeps them away from one another. He looks to Jirou and shakes his head.

"Huh? Lucinance, why are you defending him!?" Jirou snaps.

He gives her a card and she examines it.

"I'll explain once we're all inside. Just have faith in me on this one, please..." She finishes reading as she eyes the silent boy.

"Fine. Better be worth it." She states heading inside followed by the others except Momo.

She glares at Nunu noticing slight bruises on him as she then examines Relon to see his clothing somewhat messed up.

"You two fought again, didn't you?"

Both boys look away. Nunu with an annoyed look and Relon with a guilty one.

"Can we hurry this up? Your classmates are starting to irk me."

"Hurry what up?"

"Let's just go inside, shit." He walks inside to the front of the class with Aizawa raising an eyebrow. "Hurry up, already. I have a class of my own to get to."

Relon walks for the classroom motioning for Momo to come too. As they enter, she goes to her seat.

"I don't know what you two are doing but hurry it up."

Relon moves to the door as Nunu glances at him. Relon nods as the dark skinned teen inhales before exhaling. He bows before the class as everyone looks on in shock.

"I apologize for my rude outburst that took place earlier! I have no excuse for my actions and I deeply apologize for my transgressions! And Yaoyorozu!" He shouts still bowing, the mention of Momo's name perking the girl's interest. "I am especially sorry for the words I used directed at you! That was also uncalled for and I am sorry. It wasn't right nor was it what a hero-in-training should do let alone say. Whether you choose to forgive me is up to you all. I can't change your minds with words alone but after talking with Relon, I understood I was in the wrong. So I wanted to say sorry." He stands upwards. "That's all."

"Tell me something and be honest." Aizawa says as he activates his quirk giving a menacing gaze at the two. "You two went and fought during lunch didn't you...?"

This causes Relon to stiffen as for a split second, Relon looks to Momo before back to Aizawa. Nunu cuts his eyes to Relon who walks up next to him.

"Yes sir..." Nunu answers as Relon nods.

"Why?"

The two stiffen as Relon looks away and Nunu slides his arm with his bracelet slightly behind him.

"Well? I'm waiting." Aizawa calls as the class eyes the two.

_Shit! The fuck do we say!? _

Relon suddenly steps forward catching Nunu's attention and points to the board. Aizawa nods in approval as Relon snaps his fingers as words appear on the board.

"We both weren't hungry and after our first dispute we decided to be alone and we ended up having the same location in mind. After exchanging some words, we had another altercation to which, afterwards, we learned we were family and after some talking, Nunu saw the error of his ways..." Nunu reads aloud. He grits his teeth glaring at Relon out the corner of his eyes as Relon looks ahead.

"Is this true?" His red eyes glaring at Nunu.

_Is he trying to be intimidating? Shit, Relon is more menacing than this teacher. Better play along like Relon is doing. _

"Y-yes sir!" Nunu says in a shaky voice.

After a moment, Aizawa speaks.

"What do you think, Vlad?" At these words everyone turns to the door as the homeroom teacher of class 1-B stands there.

"Let them be. If they truly did find out that they're family, we'll leave it at that. Writing paperwork for a new transfer is too meddlesome and more just gets confusing."

"Tell me about it." Aizawa agrees. "There you two have it. You better be grateful."

The two bow at the teachers.

"Thank you both very much! This won't happen again!" Nunu says as Relon nods.

"Let's go, Nunu." Vlad calls leaving.

"Yeah. We got lucky there didn't we?" He wonders as Relon nods. "Welp, I apologized to your class and girlfriend like you wanted so guess I'll be going." He says turning to Relon to see his brother with a face of confusion as he tilts his head.

"What are you confused about? I apologized to the class and your girlfriend. Isn't Yaoyorozu your girlfriend?" He asks.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!?"

Suddenly, the voices of almost the entire class goes off as Momo's cheeks erupt a shade of crimson.

"So when Nunu mentioned Yaoyorozu being Lucinance's girfriend, he actually meant that?" Todoroki wonders aloud.

"Huh!? No he-

"Wait, YaoMomo, I thought you two weren't together!" Mina shouts.

"I-

"So Yaoyorozu is dating the new student? Wow, that was fast." Kaminari says.

"That's not-

"I'm so happy for you two! " Uraraka says.

"But we-

"Great. Now have to deal with romance crap." Bakugou complains.

"Listen there's-

"NOOOOO! How did someone like him get someone like her!? I'ts no fair!" Complains Mineta.

"..."

"TELL ME ABOUT IT! HE HAS NOT ONLY A GENIUS BUT A SMOKIN' BABE ALL TO HIMSELF!" Kaminari adds.

"..."

_I give up._ The built girl lowers her head in defeat. Jirou just shakes her head feeling sorry for her friend being the only one to understand the situation.

Nunu looks at everyone in confusion as their chatter goes on. Aizawa looks at his class and sighs before going into his sleeping bag in the corner.

_Fuck it. Sleep mode: On._

"Did I say something wrong, Shinn?" He looks to Relon as he's glaring at his brother once more.

Nunu steps back in surprise.

"What did I do this time!?" He questions.

Relon closes his eyes. _I can't even be mad at him because I never mentioned that we weren't dating in the first place._ Relon facepalms before sighing himself.

He points to the board getting Nunu's attention as well as the class' including Momo's.

"Momo and I aren't dating. We're just close friends..." Nunu says. "Then why did you say that if anyone hurts, threatens, or talks down to her, they'll have to answer to you?" He asks as Relon goes wide eyed as does the class including a certain onyx-eyed girl. "Now that I think about it, you got all pissed and went berserk when I was talking shit about her."

Relon's whole left body begins twitching.

_Nunu. Shut. Up. NOW._

"Are you sure you aren't dating cause to me it seems to me you Lov-

SMACK.

Nunu is sent flying out the room crashing into the wall as he groans in pain. As he's recovering, he notices Relon puting his foot back down from his side kick as his hair covers his face. Relon slowly walks to Nunu pulling a card and placing it in front of him with his hand on one side as he crouches before Nunu.

"Y-you want me to touch it again?" He nervously asks to which Relon gives a single nod.

He does so and at first there's nothing.

_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

Nunu reels in pain as he clutches his head from Relon's shouting voice.

FUCK, MY BAD! I'LL JUST HEAD TO CLASS THEN, SHIT!" Nunu shouts holding his head from the pain.

Relon closes the door behind him as he lets out a long, heavy sigh leaning on said door._Fucking... Nunu... Ugh. _He rubs his temples from the annoyance. He looks up and to his left at his entire class class.

"Aye, Shinn! Tell that girl you like that I meant what I said about being sorry to her for me!" Nunu calls as the a door opening and closing next door sounds.

The twitching returns as Relon tries his best to look straight but the many pairs of eyes prove to be too much.

"So they aren't dating but Lucinance has a thing for Yaoyorozu, huh?" Kaminari wonders.

Twitch.

"Well considering what that guy from class 1-B said and how he's acting right now, it must be true." Sato says.

Twitch.

"I wonder... Hey YaoMomo why don't you two..." YaoMomo?" Mina looks to a Yaoyorozu who seems lost in thought.

_He actually said those things!? He fought for me? He... likes me!? _As her mind races trying to process all the info, Relon's is practically breaking down.

_I just wanted to be alone and keep to myself. But nooooooo, I had to talk to others and interact and make actions that stood out and then I got into trouble and became the center of attention and..._

"I think their minds are shot." Comments Sero as he sweatdrops as the class nods in agreement.

Relon sighs. _Fuck it._ He begins walking over to his desk with all eyes on him. Momo snaps from her thoughts as she notices Relon walking her way.

Her mind goes blank as Relon nears her. He reaches her and takes a seat placing his head down. He snaps his fingers and automatically everyone in the class looks to the board.

"Aizawa sensei, can we please proceed with whatever we are doing." Kaminari reads. "I don't think we can cause he's asleep.

_FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKK__!_

* * *

After the whole commotion settled, Aizawa eventually woke up and after tallying the votes, the class had nominated Iida and Yaoyorozu as their president and vice president of their class. Soon after, they were told of a field trip to the USJ that they would be going on beginning next week. After that announcement, school ended as the bell sounded leaving everyone to either head home or remain in class and talk.

"So how do you guys think that love story will turn out?" Jirou asks looking over to Momo and Relon still in their seats deep in thought as they're looking away from each other.

"I'm willing to bet Lucinance will get his act together and ask her out. When that happens, I don't know." Sero comments.

"Ooh, ooh! I think Yaoyorozu will confess first. Seeing a school girl confess is like right out of an anime! It's so cute!" Hagakure comments.

"Well after today, it's obvious they both like each other. Lucinance should just man up and ask her." Kirishima comments.

"Maybe stuff is going on with Lucinance and he just can't. At least for the time being." Kaminari says. "But if he doesn't ask her soon, some other guy is gonna take her."

"Wow Kaminari. I was expecting some perverted response from you. Didn't take you for such a supporting guy when it came to another's romance life." Jirou responds.

"When it comes to a man's romance life, we have to be there to support one another. Whether the guy is miserably rejected or strikes home doesn't matter." He says.

"Oh? You don't say..."

"So what should we do about those two though, you guys?" Mina questions.

"Just let them go at their own pace. If they need advice then we'll be here to help them. Us girls will help Yaoyorozu and you guys help Lucinance." Jirou answers.

The group nods in agreement as they leave for their homes leaving the two alone.

Relon finally gets up catching Momo's attention. He sighs as he looks at her causing the girl to look away shyly.

_What is that look for? What is he- wait! He isn't going to say it is he!? _Momo slowly looks back to our protagonist.

He hands her a card as she takes it.

"Do you want to head home together...? Eeeeh!?" She looks at Relon dumbfounded as he looks away.

He scratches his cheek. This_ is so awkward now. Damn it, Nunu._

Momo blinks before realizing her actions as she then coughs into her hand before answering. "Y-yes, I'd like that."

The two grab their belongings before heading out. Once past the gate, they see a limousine.

"I hope you don't mind." She says causing a shake from Relon as she then smiles.

The two get in and after Momo finishes saying something to the driver, he shuts the window behind him leaving them in privacy. Momo takes a seat next to Relon with only a few inches between the two. That awkward silence from the yesterday returns as both struggle to find what to say next.

"S-so." Momo begins getting the male's attention. "Nunu and you are related, is that right?" She asks gaining a nod from the teen. "How did you two figure that out if you don't mind my asking."

Relon stares at the girl before pulling one of his cards out handing it to her.

"He had something from when you were younger...?"

He nods.

"Did you two live together?"

He nods.

"Well I'm glad you were reunited." She smiles as she looks at the card reading 'thank you.' "Anytime."

Relon slowly closes his eyes but quickly opens them. _Damn it. I'm worn out from today. My fights with Nunu and stressing over my situation with Yaoyorozu all day has me drained. I got to-_

"Hey, Lucinance? You seem tired." A look of concern shown.

_Damn it, I want to lie but I can't with that face!_

He points to his card as she looks as well. She chuckles lightly.

"After all of today, I think rest would do you good, Ahhh." She then yawns.

He nudges her as she looks at the card as she laughs.

"Yes. I suppose I do me as well. A lot happened after all." She looks up as if thinking of something. "Um, Relon?" She asks, averting her eyes from his as a tint of pink appears.

He tilts his head in a curious manner.

"C-can I..." She gains a troubled expression as she shakes her head slightly closing her eyes before opening them looking at the floor. "Can I.. be selfish until we arrive at your home?" Her onyx eyes shaky.

Relon is taken aback by this new side he hasn't seen from his friend. He notices her hands together shaking slightly. He nods as her sparkling eyes shine brighter as they widen.

"Excuse me then."

Momo scoots closer to Relon until their legs are touching as she rests her head on his shoulder.

A blush escapes Relon as his eyes wander to her exposed legs as a blush appears. _They're so__ warm I can feel the heat from them. _His eyes move to her hands together in her lap as she seems to be flexing them. His mind goes to yesterday in Recovery Girl's office when he woke up holding her hand. He looks to Momo's current form. _She's stiff. Then again so am I. _He looks to her hand and then his before glancing at the girl herself. He nudges her as she sits up.

"W-what is it." Her voice with a hint of nervousness.

He points at the card to which she picks it up reading it.

"Can I do something selfish too..? Huh!? I-I see no problem with it."

He shifts around in his seat before getting comfortable as he lowers himself. He looks to her pointing at the card and then pats his shoulder smiling to which the girl inspects what he just wrote.

"If we're going to do something like this, then we should be comfortable I think..." She pauses as she thinks about that.

_I was so nervous with doing something as simple as that and he... _She smiles realizing her mistake. She adjusts her skirt as she sits with her legs off to the side and her hip diagonal on the seat. She once again leans her head on his shoulder as she closes her eyes now enjoying the moment.

Relon nudges her once more as she looks up at him, her head still resting on his shoulder. She notices his nervous expression. _Wait, why is he blushing._ She looks on in wonder as out of nowhere, she notices something lightly grasp her hand. She looks down and sees his hand intertwined with hers. Her onyx eyes grow wide once more as she looks to her crush whose eyes are closed. She immediately looks at the card and reads it.

_I want to hold your hand. Hope you don't mind._..

She doesn't respond at first, but then she does something that catches Relon off guard. She grabs his arm, pulling it close to her holding it in the middle of her chest with her arm as she still holds onto his hand with her other.

_I can't believe I just did that! Is this okay? Is he uncomfortable?_ _Should I-_

She then feels a weight on the top of her head. She shifts her eyes to see Relon leaning his head on hers with his eyes now closed and then feels him tighten her hand ever so softly. Disbelief is then taken over by pure joy as she too tightens her hold on his hand before closing her eyes. They both knew it wouldn't last long but they were sure going to enjoy this moment to the fullest. And that they did until the limo eventually came to a halt. The semi-abrupt stop in motion stirred Relon awake as he gave an annoyed sigh knowing where they were. He looks out the window to see it's now nighttime. He then looks to his sleeping companion.

_She's still sound asleep._ He looks to her hand still holding his as he remembers his conversation with Nunu when the class was electing their representatives.

* * *

Aizawa has just awoken and is currently tallying the votes when Relon's phone vibrates catching the boy by surprise as Momo and him are still having that awkward tension. He looks to see a notification from Nunu. He unlocks it.

Nunu: Hey, Shinn.

Relon: What is it?

Nunu: So you and that thick girl ain't together?

Relon: ...

Nunu: Am I right or wrong?

Relon: 5...

Nunu: Huh?

Relon: 4...

Nunu: Wait why are you counting down

Relon: 3...

Nunu: Yo chill!

Relon: 2...

Nunu: Okay okay okay! My bad I take it back!

Relon: Thank you and to answer your question; no we are not.

Nunu: Why the hell aren't you then? Looked to me like she seemed to have a thing for you and you for her. Do you like her or not?

Relon: You already know the answer so why ask.

Nunu: Because I want to hear you say it.

Relon: Your personality had been all over the place. First you're hostile towards me and the others, then after we finish fighting you're all passive enough to communicate and not you're invading into my own love life like what's going on here?

Nunu: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND ANSWER THE QUESTION, SHIT YOU PISS ME OF!

Relon sighs shaking his head as Nunu's true self comes out once again. He glances to Momo who takes notice as she looks,to him before qyickly looking away. A blush apparent. He sighs once more.

Relon: Yes, I have feelings for Yaoyorozu.

Nunu: See!? Was that so damn hard to say?

Relon: Shouldn't you be paying attention in class?

Nunu: Vlad sensei is trying to research something so the class has nothing to do so I thought I'd see what my bro was up to.

_Now he's going with bro, huh?_

Nunu: So why don't you just ask the girl out? Don't tell me there's bullshit behind it.

Relon: We already discussed this, Nunu. If there's a slim chance of someone or something coming after us, then I can't risk it. I'd be putting her in danger and I don't want the first girl I've developed feelings for to become a target.

Nunu: Wow...

Relon: So you understand my reasoning now?

Nunu: No, not that. I'm saying wow because of how fucking stupid you sound, that's all.

Relon: Explain.

Nunu: Your reasoning is good, but you're fucking stupid. Tell me something, Shinn. Where are we right now?

Relon: At U.A. High. A prestigious school for those who dream of becoming heroes.

Nunu: Who resides in this school?

Relon: What does this have to do with the situation?

Nunu: Just answer the question!

Relon sighs again.

Nunu: AND STOP SIGHING! i KNOW YOU JUST DID IT! THAT SHIT GETS ANNOYING REAL QUICK!

Relon: Let me guess, your "instincts."

Nunu: Fuck yeah! Tell me I was wrong.

Relon: You weren't...

Nunu: Now back to the topic at hand. Answer my question.

Relon: Heroes and students.

Nunu: Students that are trying to do what?

Relon: To become heroes.

Nunu: How do students become students at U.A.?

Relon: By taking the entrance exams, or getting in through recommendations or in our case, scouted personally.

Nunu: Alright, now, what does all of that say about the students?

Relon: That they are smart and have talent?

Nunu: Now what is the purpose of U.A.?

Relon: To help students develop their powers.

Nunu: What's another way of saying someone is developing in skill?

Relon: I would guess growing stronger?

Nunu: Yes.

Relon: I still don't get where you're going with any of this.

Nunu: FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Shinn, you are scared of putting a girl you like at danger! A girl who HAPPENS to be going to the top school in the WORLD when it comes to heroes. She's plenty strong now and will only get stronger with time! AND DO YOU FORGET HOW STRONG YOU ARE! YOU CAN DESTROY A COUNTRY AS BIG AS JAPAN IF YOU WANTED. FUCK MAN, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU HAD THE POWER TO BEND REALITY AND SHIT WITH HOW STRONG YOU REALLY ARE!

Relon: AND YOU DON'T GET THAT ALL THEY WOULD HAVE TO DO IS KIDNAP HER AND THEN I'D BE AT THEIR MERCY! WE DON'T KNOW IF SOMETHING'S COMING FOR US LET ALONE WHEN!

There's no response. Minutes pass and finally a response.

Nunu: Just know this, Shinn. You're practically rejecting her feelings because you fear you won't be able to protect her yet you were able to protect all of us survivors including myself. You and I are here just as everyone else is; to grow stronger. Vlad sensei is finally done researching whatever he was looking at so I'll talk to you later.

Relon: ... Roger.

He puts away the phone as he glances to the girl he has developed feeling for then back at his conversation with Nunu.

_"You're practically rejecting her feelings because you fear you won't be able to protect her yet you were able to protect all of us survivors including myself." _

He sits back in his seat as he looks up at the ceiling sighing.

BANG.

Everyone jumps at the sudden sound to then hear yelling.

"Nunu! Why the hell you hit the wall!?" The voice of Vlad sensei shouts.

"Because that idiot brother just pissed me off again!"

All of class 1-A including Aizawa turn to Relon.

"Do I want to know, Lucinance?" Aizawa says lazily as he still hasn't fully awoken.

Relon, still looking at the ceiling snaps his fingers as if he hasn't a care in the world. Everyone turns to the board reading it as it says, 'No you don't.'

"I see... Well, we have an issue. we have a tie between who's to be the representative. Both Midoriya and Lucinance are tied so which one of you wants it and who is willing to be the vice?"

"W-well sensei, I actually think Iida would be better suited than me." Midoriya speaks up.

"Explain."

Midoriya proceeded to give his reasoning as he told about how Iida dealt with the panic during lunch.

"Well I'm good with that. Midoriya's saying it, and it's true that Iida was a big help at the cafeteria today." Kaminari adds.

"Yeah, and he kind of looked like the person on the emergency exit signs, didn't he?" Kaminari mentions.

"You're wasting time." Aizawa interrupts. "Very well, Iida will take Midoriya's place but Lucinance, what are your opinions?"

Relon faces back ahead and is about to sigh when he catches himself as he looks at a message on his phone.

Nunu: I wish you fucking would...

_Even after getting his ass beat, he sure likes talking shit. _Relon looks to the class and then turns his head to Momo who is looking down as she plays with her thumb. Obviously nervous about looking at him. She feels his gaze and glances his way.

"W-what?" She nervously asks, her blush still present from the commotion with Nunu earlier.

He gives her a smile as he points to the board drawing the other's attention.

'I want Yaoyorozu to take my place. Her strong leadership skills and intellect is better suited for this position. If anyone can do it, she can...' His crush reads pausing once finished to look back at him in disbelief.

"Very well. Iida, you'll be President and Yaoyorozu, you're Vice President. Now let's go over the field trip to USJ..." Aizawa says.

Momo still looks unable to comprehend what Relon did let alone say as she sees a blush appear on his face as he glances to her before facing away.

* * *

Relon tightens her hand careful not to wake the girl. _I may be strong but the closer we get, the more it'll hurt if something happens. That's why I've remained to myself so that would never happen. What Nunu said is true; we're all going to get stronger but I don't think I'll be able to handle something like that happening to her or anyone else I get close to. It feels like the gears are starting to turn to something bigger than I can imagine. Something none of us can even think of U.A. High... This place is where everything starts for my new life and in the span of two days I've fallen for Yaoyorozu, become decently friendly with those of class 1-A. The opposite of what I had planed originally. And I even reunited with Nunu, a survivor from seven years ago who I thought I wouldn't ever see again. Everything is happening so sudden and what can I do about it? Fate is truly a terrifying aspect..._

* * *

**Well there's chapter 3 out a little earlier than I expected but hey, no complaints here. Ended up writing like half of chapter 3 the next day after 2 was uploaded. I've noticed that I finish chapters in about a week's time so for now expect every ****Sunday**** EST to have chapters come out unless I release them earlier. So BIG bombshell of stuff happened and we meet Nunu, the next OC and a "survivor" of the "facility." Hope you all enjoyed the fight scene(s) as well as this chapter overall. Tell me what y'all thought and I'll see you guys later~~**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved.**


	6. Chapter 4: Fated Date

**Guest: **This is pretty interesting. Can't wait for the next chapter :)

**I'm happy you're liking the story. Hope you enjoy the awaited chapter XD**

**Guest: **I love some good fluff!

**Fluff is the stuff we need in our lives and I am happy to deliver.**

**Guest: ***Sniff sniff* phone dead R.I.P lol but good chapter, character development is tighter momo's thighs.

**F in the chat for you my friend lol. The character development will only get tighter until there's no room to move XD.**

* * *

Finally the weekend, the day Yaoyorozu is to give Relon a tour of Musutafu has arrived. There the black haired boy sits on his apartment steps awaiting his companion to pick him up. He checks his phone for the time.

_She still has 15 minutes before it's 10 a.m._

Then the sound of a vehicle catches Relon's attention as a limo then appears. _Speak of the devil._ He puts his phone away as he walks down to the lengthy vehicle where the door opens as Yaoyorozu steps out. She's sporting a white buttoned shirt tucked under a grey skirt with a brown belt, and brown high boots.

"Lucinance, good morning!" She greets.

She examines his outfit before a chuckle escapes.

"You really like red and black don't you?"

He nods happily. Relon's attire consists of a simple black jacket with a red shirt underneath, black shorts, and his, signature red and black shoes.

"So are you ready to go?"

He nods again.

"Let's go then. We have a big day ahead of us!" The two proceed to get in taking a seat next to one another as the vehicle takes off.

As they make their way to the city, Relon glaces to his companion as she goes over their to-do list.

_She seems __more excited about this than I previously thought. I guess having the chance to spend time alone together after what happened yesterday and especially last night __would make sense..._

* * *

Relon looks at the girl sleeping soundly on his shoulder then to his house right outside the limo.

_I really don't want to wake her nor do I want to move. But how else am I gonna get out of this?_

He mentally sighs as to hopefully not set off his 'Nunu alarm.' He lightly nudges the girl. Once, then again, but nothing. He stares at her face in puzzlement before an idea pops in his head. _What if I..._ He reaches his free arm for her as he gently combs his hand through her hair. She moves slightly. He continues a little harder and a moan escapes the girl as she slowly stirs. She stretches herself releasing her hold on Relon's hand and arm before placing her head back on his shoulder as her eyes finally opens. He watches her take in the sight of his apartment and a sigh escapes the girl.

"Looks like we're here..."

He gives a slow nod in response. She looks to him.

"Ready to get out?"

He rests his head on the seat's headrest before shaking his head.

"Comfy?"

He nods.

"Well the seatings are made from special leather my family created so that's to be expected."

He shakes his head to which his crush gives a confused look. He points to the card causing her to read it aloud.

"I'm only comfortable because you're here..." A blush appears on both their faces. "I never took you for a flirt, Lucinance."

He shakes his head.

"You're not?"

He shakes once more pointing to the card.

"Just honest..." She sits straight up now. "You mean that?" A look of disbelief given from the girl.

He looks at her, their eyes meeting, as he nods slowly.

"W-well, as much as I would like to stay in here, I could stretch my legs a little before I head home." Relon nods in agreement as he grabs his belongings before exiting the vehicle.

He puts his bags at the bottom of the stairs as he turns to see his classmate stretching. He averts his eyes from tge sight of her chest. She takes notice of his avertion before looking down and realizing what she's doing to then suddenly turn away embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing!" She covers herself as she turns her head to look at the boy.

She waves it off with his hands as he shakes his head.

"Thank you for looking away, though. You really are a gentleman." She says to get a nod from the boy.

She looks forward with her back turned as if in thought. She then proceeds to turn to our protagonist.

"Um, Lucinance? I have something I've been meaning to say to you..."

He tilts his head but suddenly it clicks as his demeanor goes from confused back to his neutral look.

She turns to face him, her hands together at waist level in front of her. Her eyes averted towards the ground.

"Well, the thing is... um... I... " She sighs in frustration at the difficulty of finding the words to say what she wants.

She looks over to Relon whose patting the step he's now sitting on. She takes a seat next to him as she holds her knees burying her head.

"I've been thinking about how to say this all day and now that the time is here, I can't. I'm pathetic."

Relon shakes his head. _That's not true at all, Yaoyorozu. _

He hands her a card.

"Say what you feel. The words will come out easier that way... Very well, I suppose." A deep breath comes from the onyx eyed girl.

She places her head on her knees as she looks ahead in the direction of the limo.

"You know, don't you...? About how I feel..."

He cuts his eyes to her before looking forward. Their first encounter when she gave that reassuring smile, when he arrived in time to save her from Todoroki, their time in the Recovery Girl's office, the walk home leading to Relon's semi-breakdown. Momo being there with him at every point. In so little time, one could only imagine developing such feelings. One would think it's from a 12-episode romance anime or something.

She looks down at her feet after finishing that sentence. She knew that sensation from when they first met was odd. It only grew and within a day, she realized what that was; Adoration. In a day, she not only fell for the new transfer student but he earned her respect from not only his actions but his words. At a time where she could not make the decisive choice, his words snapped her back into reality and assisted in the realization of what was require to succeed. Something no one has ever done for her.

The moment they laid eyes on one another, a spark was ignited. As if a timer was counting down as the fuse slowly began to dwindle. It was only a matter of time before they became together, they just didn't know when.

He slowly gives a single nod in response. _I never would have guessed until today happened. Now that I look back at it, the hints were there. I just couldn't believe something like that nor did I want to._ He thinks of the memories of his past. He clutches his head with one hand. _Those stopped appearing ever since that night. _He looks to Momo. _It's all thanks to her._..

"Then, how do you feel... towards me?" She looks to him as he still looks ahead.

A solemn look lies on his face. He pulls out a card placing it between them on the step as he gets up and walks ahead looking at the night sky. Her eyes following him before setting their sights on the white card. She goes to lift it but hesitates as she looks to Relon's figure. She looks at the card as their short time together motivates her to proceed.

_The answer I've been wondering__ is on the other side of this card. _She lifts it in front of her. She stares at the blank side knowing the answer is on the other side. She looks once again to the silent boy. His motionless figure still staring upwards. _I'm hesitating again. His answer is in my hands and I'm too nervous of what it might be! _She looks to Relon and notices something about him. _He seems so... relaxed. Like he's accepted his choice and is holding no regrets. No regrets... _

"Hey, Lucinance. No matter what. We'll still be friends right?"

He eyes widen for only a moment she sees his head give a nodding motion.

"That's relieving to hear. Then I too won't hold back either!" She turns the paper and there lies his answer to her.

'Same.'

One word. One simple word that told her the answer she has been hoping for. She looks from the worded card to Relon who's now facing her.

"Really? Do you truly have feelings for me as well?" She asks in disbelief to gain once again, a nod from him. "Then does that mean we can... you know..."

Relon looks down before gazing to something. Momo follows his eyes to see they're looking at the card in her hand. She looks at it.

She reads the card and widens her eyes in response. 'Not yet' it reads.

"Why no-

The memory from last night comes to mind as she regains her composure.

"I'm guessing it has to do with last night, correct?" Her face now a solemn expression as well as she looks to him giving a single nod.

"I see..." She looks to the ground trying to control her emotions.

She then notices something move and looks to see his finger twirling. She automatically looks to the card and her eyes enlarge even more than before. 'This isn't a rejection.'

"Then what is it?" She questions.

He taps his foot on the pavement as words appear.

"I won't get into a relationship until I can take care of my problems. This is something only I alone can fix..." She reads aloud as she looks to the boy, now wearing a determined expression. "I see... So then there's still a possibility then..." This time Relon's eyes widen at _her _words as his determination becomes confusion.

He taps the ground as the words change as Yaoyorozu reads it to then close her eyes.

"I know I don't have to wait but I'm going to. I know I can move on but I don't want to." She reopens them as she begins walking to him. "There hasn't been anyone else I've been attracted to the way I am to you. There's a lot I don't know about you and that's something I want to change. Hopefully as time goes on, you'll let me. You said that this issue you're having is restricting your ability to date and that you mentioned wanting to fix said issue on your own." She stops in front of her crush. "I like you and I want the first relationship and maybe only to be with you." She puts her hands to his face as his eyes widen further. "That is a feeling that won't change or disappear so easily." She states, seriousness etched on her face.

She then lets go putting her hands behind her. Her expression talking on a calmer look.

"You do what you have to do, Lucinance. Just keep in mind what I said when we met. I'll be here for you not as a classmate, but now as a friend." She says with a tilt of her head and a smile to show the male teen.

Relon just stares not knowing how to respond. She then walks up and beside him.

"I like you, Lucinance. I've confessed so when you're ready, it'll be your turn. Think you can do that much?" She smirks to him.

He finally recovers from his stupor to give a nod.

"Good." She replies.

He suddenly feels something soft touch his cheek. A new sensation erupts inside him from the touch. His face flusters scarlet red as he holds his cheek. He then looks to his crush as she's slowly walking to the limo. She then turns her head to him, a blush apparent on her face as well.

"Try not to keep me waiting _too_ long, okay?" She asks, her tone low but embarrassment present.

Relon nods dumbfoundedly trying to process what just happened still. She grins as she reaches her limo.

"I'll be here by 10 a.m. sharp so be ready! We have a big day ahead of us." She barks causing the teen to stand straight to which she then chuckles.

"Goodnight, Lucinance." She bids as the black haired girl enter the vehicle before it takes off.

_Even though she figured out my reasoning for not dating yet, she still wants it to work out... Right now I have to forget about the past so it doesn't affect me in the present._ He turns heading for his apartment. _Even when I told her she should move on to a better guy, she said she wanted that guy to be me which means..._

He looks back to where the limo that held the girl he had feelings for sat.

Momo finally relaxes her muscles as she leans back her seat thinking about everything that just happened. She lightly touches her lips to then raise her hand. A look of bewilderment can be seen.

_I kissed him... We're not together but what I said... he didn't reject those words which means..._

She looks to the distancing apartment where the boy she has feelings for resides.

_There's still a chance!_

* * *

He looks to the joyous girl as she continues to ramble on. _She still wants to date me. I still don't get it but I guess fate decided to give me something good for once so thank you. _He reaches over for her hand taking it in his to the girl's surprise.

"Did you take care of your business already?" She looks to him, humor obvious.

He shakes his head.

"Let me guess, you just wanted to?"

He nods resting his head on Momo's shoulder as she then leans her head on his still skimming over their schedule.

"First place on the list; the bank."balance or write in

He nods as he closes his eyes. What feels like only a second passes as he suddenly feels the motion of the limousine come to a halt.

"Wake up Sleepyhead, we're here."

He opens his eyes as he lets out a silent yawn. The two get out and bid farewell to the driver as they turn to the financial building. 'Musutafu City Bank' it reads. A large white building surrounded with a green roof with the logo MCB on the front of said building.

"Let's get going shall we?" With that, their day together began.

When they enter, the duo is greeted by a employee in a suit.

"Welcome, how may I help you two on this fine day?" He asks which Relon reveals his I.D. making the man's eyes bulge. "Oh, Mr. Lucinance, we've been expecting you! Right this way, please!" Momo gives a questioning look as they are escorted to a room. "So, here to reopen your account correct?" The man asks to which Relon nods "Your information, please." He hand over the requested information and some clicking later, it was completed. "Alright, sir. Is it safe to show your balance in front of your friend or would you like for me to write it down?" Relon shows a card saying 'it's fine' to which the man nods turning the computer so they can see.

Momo's jaw begins to drop at the number of zeroes.

"Does everything seem correct, sir?" Relon nods in agreement as he is handed his belongings as well as his new credit card.

The two depart from the building as Relon looks to his companion who's still holding a look of shock. He tilts his head in confusion as he looks to the girl.

"How do you have so much yen!?" She exclaims.

He hands her a card as she quickly reads.

"Stocks? You know how to invest in stocks?" He nods at this question as she squints her eyes. "Woooow, that's rather impressive for someone our age." He rubs the back of his head as he bows in a thanking manner. "Hmm. Well Lucinance, next stop; Musutafu Tower." She points to a tall structure in the distance.

As they're walking side-by-side, Momo glaces at his hand. She thinks back to their ride in the limo last night and this morning.

"Hey, Lucinance." She looks to him as he looks back. "I know we're not together but I was wondering..." He raises an eyebrow awaiting her to continue. "The small things... Could we... keep doing them?"

Right there, that look she had, he found to be the cutest look so far. That embarrassed side of her he has quickly come to adore. Not because he liked seeing her struggle with a decision but how silly her questions were when she should be able to answer them herself. He liked this side of her. Around the others, from what he's seen, she's mature almost professional and all-knowing in a multitude of topics. Yet right now, none of those traits were apparent. Here she was, a beautiful teen that he has quickly developed feelings for who is showing a side to her that none would probably ever see. He loved the fact it was only him able to see it but he also loved the fact it was her; the first friend he made who was acting like this because of him. It only further proved she actually liked the boy. Something he still couldn't believe but certainly wasn't complaining nor would he ever. Seeing this face from someone that quickly meant so much to him than anything in the past seven year, how could he say no?

He gives a reassuring nod as he simply opens his hand at his side. She extends her hand for his grabbing hold before intertwining her fingers with his. He shows her a card smirking.

"Ahem. Yes, much better." They continue walking enjoying one another's presence.

They eventually reach the base floor to the tower as they find an empty elevator to which after a single click of a button to the top, they ascend. Relon looks to Momo who seems to be in thought as he then tightens their grip gaining her attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." He tilts his head in response as the girl. "I-It's nothing, a silly thought us all." He gives her a deadpanned expression as she sighs in defeat.

She let's go of his hand as she walks to the other side of the elevator seeming to be contemplating something.

_There's that look again. It isn't serious but to her it must be._ _The her from last night when she stated her reasons for wanting a relationship with me and the her right now are two totally different sides. When she started saying those things, she didn't stutter or hesitate not even once yet here she is struggling to collect her words. _He mentally chuckles at the girl. She then turns around facing him.

"What do you think?" She asks gaining another tilt from our protagonist. "My outfit... How do I look...? I'd like to know your opinion... if you don't mind that is." She lifts her eyes to meet Relon.

_The amount if times my cheeks have gone red within a week must be a record or something.__Does she want me to check her out?_ He looks at the girl as she then does a twirl, her skirt rising ever so slightly.

"Well? Be honest." She averts her eyes as she messes with her spiky ponytail.

_Calm down hormones. Calm. The fuck. Down._ He examines her outfit thoroughly. _The boots naturally look good on her and they go well with the belt. The grey with white colors don't clash but rather assist one another in a fashion sense, I think. _He pulls out a card as he gives it to her, this time, Relon being the one to avert his eyes. Right as she looks at the card, the covered walls disappear as now they are surrounded by see-through glass as the sudden light blinds the two. As their eyes quickly adjust, they. look to see they have gained a bird's eye view of Musutafu City. He presses a hand against the glass as the view expands.

"You think I look... cute?" He turns back to his companion as he suddenly remembers his situation which causes blush reappears.

_He's been making me blush so much in such a short time! Whenever I think I've gotten myself under control he surprises me again. I should return the compliment but with what!?_"T-thank you. You're quite cute yourself." She responds.

_Did... she just?_ His cheeks darken.

_Did I just...!? _Hers do as well.

_Just calm down, Relon. Take the compliment. Don't make this any awkwarder than it already is._He hands her a card. She reads. 'Thanks. That means a lot coming from you.'

Her embarrassment seems to cease as she takes in the compliment.

"Anytime, Lucinance." She smiles.

They both look up as the top level comes into view. The glass doors open to a large room with more see-through glass circling the said room. The duo can see a number of people, some with children, looking through the binoculars that are stationed around.

"When I was younger, my family would often have meetings here to discuss business so I would be left to often wander around looking at the city. I've looked throughout Musutafu so much from here I basically have a mental map of it." She laughs. "Look through these binoculars and you'll be able to see U.A. and if you look through those, you'll see the beach."

True to her words as if he's right there, lies their school. He shifts to the other binoculars she mentioned and looks out. Past some city buildings lies the beach and he can even make out people there.

_That's quite the zoom. To be able that to see from such a great distance yet tge image isso clear. Science is so amazing!_ He pulls away from the contraption with Momo next to him.

"The others just show more parts of the city. both inside and you look out of this one, you'll be able to spot the cafe we'll be going to later."

He follows her words as he looks through the machine. At first he sees more city scrapes but upon looking lower, he finds an eating district and spots a shop titled, 'Cavern Cafe.'

_I'm guessing that has to be it. Looks small. Must be cozy._ He steps away again facing the girl.

"Did you see it?" She asks, he nods. "The Cavern Cafe. I've been going there ever since I was little. It may be small but it's definitely cozy." She walks over to the glass facing the direction of said cafe.

_Called it._

_"_My mother and the woman that run the restaurant have been close friends even before I was born. During the day it's nice and all, but at night it just feels different. Quiet yet serene so to speak. I've always loved being there late into the evening or at night when I was little and I kept going once I was able to roam the city on my own." She looks back to the black haired boy. "Sorry, I guess I rambled a little too much. She says to gain a shake from the teen.

He hands her a card.

"You're just telling me more about yourself as well as your life. Something I want to hear more about...You're definitely a flirt."

He shakes his head.

"Just honest, right?" A smirk on her face.

He nods at this.

"Very well. Shall we get going?" He nods once more as they begin to leave.

Momo keeps going not noticing Relon stop. He notices a family of three. A mother, a daughter, and a son. The two seeming to be around the age of seven or eight.

"Wow! You can see the whole city from here!" The boy exclaims.

"Hey, let me have a turn!" The girl complains.

"Now now, you two know to be fair. Let your sister have a turn." The mother commands in a soft tone as the boy listens.

"Hey mommy, when is daddy coming back?" the boy asks.

Relon's body stiffens as does the mother's.

"He'll be back really soon. He's still on taking care if those errands. He'll be back home really soon, I bet."

Okay... But if he doesn't get back, then you don't have to worry because I'll protect you and sissy!" A smile on the boy's face.

He looks away to the ground. A memory resurfacing.

* * *

"Wow! Look at all the flowers!" Aura exclaims as goes prancing about in the meadow.

"Aura, don't go too far!" Mom calls out.

"Okaaaaaaaay!" She continues running around, looking at all the different flowers.

"Thank you for agreeing to come here, Relon. It means a lot to your sister."

"I had no reason to say no." He sits down laying next to his standing mother. "Peace and quiet away from everything? Why would I say no?" His mother chuckles.

"You have a point. You and your sister are polar opposites yet whenever she asks you to do something with her, you never turn her down. Not once. Why is that?" She asks still looking at Aura ahead of the two.

"I just don't want to see that face again."

"What face?" She asks.

He goes quiet contemplating whether to say it or not.

"The face she made when you and dad separated..."

His mothers eyes slightly widen as her expression returns to normal a moment later. A sigh escapes the woman as she looks to her son laying down looking straight back at her.

"You're a good brother, you know that." She looks ahead once more.

"I'm just doing what I can for my sister. I don't ever want to see that face again, mom. Words alone can't describe it."

"I know, Relon... I know..."

"I have a question." He mentions.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Will dad ever come back?"

Silence.

"Yes, he will. He'll be back soon. Once he's done with his business, we'll be one big family again."

He looks at his mother. A look of hope could be seen from her eyes.

"Okay... But if he doesn't get back, then you don't have to worry."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Because I'll take care of you and Aura. He grasps at his fist clenching it in determination as his mother looks at her son in disbelief before an essence of pride comes over her.

She squats down next to him ruffling his hair,

"Heeeeey! What was that for?"

"Just feeling proud of my little man is all. You're so young but you already act more mature for your age. I suppose I'm doing quite a good job as a mother." She laughs. "You don't have to worry about that, Relon. As mature as you are, you're still a child. It's a parent's duty to care for their children so you can leave that to me. You young man..." She pokes his forehead. "just need to focus on Aura and your grades."

"But my grades are fine and-

"Relon..."

Relon's eye twitches at his mother's tone.

"Yes, ma'am..."

"Good. Now let's keep moving shall we? Aura!" She shouts.

Aura turns before putting her index and thumb to her forehead. In an instant, she's in front of us.

"Heeyyyyooooo. You called, mom?"

"Having fun young lady?" Mom asks.

"Hehe, you know it! Being holed up in school is soooo frustrating. The only time I get to stretch my legs are when I'm going to class, taking a break by walking or gym. Not to mention I can't use my quirk as free as I can..." She quickly puts her fingers to her forehead disappearing.

"Here." She says now sitting next to Relon as he looks unfazed.

"Well enjoy the time with that quirk of yours while you can, sis."

"I knoooooow. I'm gonna and then some!" She shoots a fist in the air.

"Alright, you two, let's get going shall we?" Mom suggests, her hand glowing green as the two kids lift off the ground to their feet.

"Okay!" Aura responds as Relon nods to which the group walks through the meadow. "I just thought of something." Aura mentions.

"What is it?" Relon asks.

"Our quirks in a sense represent us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well think about it, bro. Your quirk represents the amount of things you think of. It's always something going on inside that head of yours. My **Instant Transmission**. represents the freedom I want to have. Being able to move about anywhere, that's the dream. Then there's mom. I can't figure out what yours can possibly mean, mom." She states causing their mother to laugh.

"Well, that's understandable. They say all quirks represent their users. As you know, my quirk is **P****sychokinesis.** Using my mind, I can use my powers on the environment around me, allowing myself to pick up surrounding objects, and move them around at will without exerting physical force on them."

"Yeah, but how does that represent you?" Relon asks.

Their mom's hands glow green as she lifts the two towards her enveloping the two in a hug.

"My quirk represents my wanting to keep you both close at heart but free to be yourselves. Whether you two decide to stay near or spread your wings and take off, I will always hold you both close to my heart. Never forget that."

"Mom..." The two mutter before tightening their family embrace. "We promise."

"Good. We're Lucinances. We still together and overcome everything." She pulls them away looking at the two.

"Yeah!"

"Obviously."

* * *

_Mom... Aura...__ I'm sorry..._

He looks on as the family moves to another pair of binoculars. _Sticking together, huh? So much for that..._ He continues into the elevator as Momo takes notice of his demeanor.

"Hey, are you okay." She asks worriedly to get a slow nod as Relon keeps his attention to the ground.

_Something must have brought back those bad memories again. What do I say to cheer him up? What _can _I say? _

The two descend the tower in silence as they step out onto the sidewalk. Momo starts walking with Relon following behind. Throughout their quiet walk, Momo would occasionally glance behind her at the boy she has developed feelings for, still unsure of what to say let alone do.

_He's keeping to himself and it seems worse than before. Think Momo, what can you do to get his mind off of whatever it is?_ She looks around quickly taking note of the district they're in. She looks at the familiar shops in hopes of an idea appearing in her head. _Darn it! Nothing's coming to mind._ She sighs_. I need to sit down and think for- Wait a second. Sit down!_ _I got it!_

"Hey, Lucinance."

He lifts his head at the mention of his name.

"Follow me. We're taking a detour." The duo cuts through an alleyway and walk along for some a few minutes before they reach their destination.

"We're here." Momo announces looking behind her as Relon looks up once again.

_A... park?_

"Musutafu's central park. I've been coming here a lot since I was little. I still do by myself even now. Well, come on." They head through the entrance following the path.

People can be seen jugging, fishing, having picnics, and partaking in assortents if other activities.

"It's as lively as ever wouldn't you agree?" She turns to look at Relon who seems to have his attention elsewhere, his eyes going wide at the sight.

She follows his gaze to a young boy alone huddled under a tree.

* * *

A young Relon sits under a tree in stormy weather. If one could see him, they would not be able to tell the tears from the rain water. He clutches his head trying to make sense of what just took place.

_This wasn't supposed to happen! I just wanted to keep things the way they were! I... I I... Raaaaggghhhhhh!_

His screams bellow in the stormy night. As loud as he cried, no one heard him. Only the storm itself.

_It's because of this!_ He grabs his left arm that's covered in black line-like markings. _I never wanted this! It's because of this stupid power that they're gone! _He begins pulling his arm. The feeling of dislocation followed by the pain and sound of flesh and bone being ripped apart comes next. _You're nothing... but... a... currrrrrrse! _In one last push, he completely tears his arm off throwing it as far as he can.

More screams soon follow as he bends over face meeting muddy dirt. The blood leaking from his open wound. He grasps for his now arm-less side.

_Finally... it's gone..._

_Mom... Aura... I'll be seeing... you... soon... Kanan... Kanao... everyone... I'm sorry._

He closes his eyes awaiting the end but slowly the pain stops. He opens his eyes to meet the rain and the tree over top of him. He looks to his arm and the feeling of dread overtakes him. To his horror, his arm is slowly regrowing.

_No, no, no! Why!? I RIPPED OFF MY DAMN ARM SO WHY!?_

He tries pushing the skin back but it's to no avail. He then takes notice that his whole left half is covered in markings.

_No, no... It's everywhere!_Ge reaches for his head as he then attempts to rip it off but the black markings wrap themselves around him.

_They're stopping me too!?_

**_Why... why end it...?_**

_Who is this!? Get out of my head!_

**_Who am I... you ask... Why... I am... you..._**

_No you're not! There's only one of me and that's ME!_

_**No... I am... apart of you... ****After all****... you killed them... with my help...**_

_I NEVER WANTED TO HURT THEM! THAT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED THEM USING ME!_

**_N_****_o... WE... did it... together... And it felt good... didn't it..?_**

_HOW THE HELL CAN KILLING MY OWN FAMILY FEEL FUCKING GOOD!?_

**_Simple... the rush of death... once you killed one... you wanted to kill more... yes...?_**

_NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE! NOT AT ALL!_

**_Denial... is the obvious... choice... The sooner you accept... the sooner you will be free... to do more with my power..._**

_NO! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU CAME FROM BUT LEAVE ME ALONE!_

**_You will accept it... it's only a matter of... time..._**

A moment later and the voice ceases as Relon breathes heavily. He looks to his new reformed arm. He moves the new body part.

_As if it never was removed..._He clenches his teeth as more tears stream from his eyes. His sobs are drowned by the heavy rain. A figure can then be seen walking to the traumatized boy.

"Shinn, well done. This field research yielded so much more data I could have hoped for. Let's return back." A man in a black trench coat with glasses and a black hat says placing a hand on Relon's head.

Relon looks to him. His eyes devoid of life as he stands to his feet. He silently gives a nod as he and the man walk to their destination.

"Atta boy, let's head home. The others are waiting."

The two walk away with the man picking up Relon's old arm. The distraught boy looks at where he was found.

_I'm... cursed... I'm... a murderer... But most of all...I'm in hell..._

* * *

Relon clutches his left arm as he suddenly runs out of breath. He looks away and sees Momo's face.

"Lucinance? What's wrong!?" She hurries to his side.

He looks away as he gets a hold of his breathing.

_I need to sit down._

"Do you need to sit down?"

_Yaoyorozu, you know me so damn well._ He nods quickly.

"There's one over here." The two make their way as they take a seat.

Relon leans his head back putting a shacking hand over his face to shield from the sunlight. _Fuck...__ I feel like absolute shit again. _

Yaoyorozu looks on in concern at him.

_Lucinance, what happened to you?_

Once his nerves have calmed down, he removes his hand squinting his eyes at the bright sunlight until his eyes are adjusted. He sighs for his phone to suddenly ring. He pulls it out to see Nunu calling. He sets it to mute as he puts it away.

"Was that Nunu?" Momo asks to get a nod in response. "Do you think it was important?" A shake this time. "I see."

Suddenly the two hear voices coming along the path. Momo turns noticing four thugs maybe in their late teens talking up a storm when they stop to take notice the girl as they head towards the duo's direction mumbling something before they stand around the two.

"Hey beautiful, what's up?" A green haired thug asks.

"You look pretty cute in that outfit. You wear stuff like that often?" A thug with black hair asks.

"Guys, let's be honest here. You tryna go somewhere, babe?" A orange haired one questions.

"Nice one, Rick. How about you leave this loser and come have some real fun?" A blue haired one suggests.

The commotion begins attracting the nearby onlookers. Momo glances to Relon who seems to still be in a bothered state before letting a breath out.

"I don't know what you animals are think you're doing disturbing the peace her but I won't tolerate any of this nonsense. Leave, now." She states.

"Oooooooh, we got a feisty one. I like her!"

"Come on, doll. Let's dip shall we?" Rick reaches for her but is slapped away by Momo as she now stands, anger in her eyes.

"So much as lay a hand on me and you'll regret it! I don't think you idiots heard me, though. I said leave. NOW!"

The four thugs look to one another before laughing.

"I don't think YOU heard US, sweetheart. We're asking you to come nicely or we can get more personal if you want." Rick states.

"Is that a threat?" She questions glaring at the supposed leader of the group.

"Not at all... it's a promise." He reaches for the girl who is about to retaliate. "Come on, you bi-

SMACK.

Suddenly, Rick is sent flying skidding across the ground into the park's lake with a loud splash. The thugs turn from the direction their boss was sent to who did such a thing. Standing with one leg extended is Relon, his hair covering his face. He slowly lowers it as he stands in front of the onyx eyed girl. A shocked expression on everyone's faces including Momo's.

_I must have the worst luck today... First I'm reminded of my fucking shitty past not once, but twice, and now some thugs are trying to threaten as well as lay a hand on Yaoyorozu... I only have one thing to say. Fuck it_.

"Rick!" The blue haired thug shouts. "Skipper, Morty, let's get this asshole!" The blue haired thug shouts as the three jump back readying their quirks.

Skipper, the black haired thug, shoots a gust of wind from his hands. Relon glares at the user as he backhands the attack away causing the wind to die out.

"W-what!?"

Morty, the blue haired thug, shoots chains from his hands as they wrap around Relon but with ease, he breaks free breaking the chains in the process.

"Yo, how he do that!? Snax, help us out!"

Snax, the green haired thug, eating what looks to be seeds before spitting them out towards Relon at a fast speed. With no effort, our edgy protagonist catches each seed and once the assault is over, he drops them to the ground.

"There's no way..." Snax whimpers as he along with the rest begin trembling backing away.

"Ugh, the shit are you dumbasses doing!?" Rick appears climbing from the lake soaking wet.

"Rick! We launch our attacks and he swiped em away like they ain't nothin'!" Snax shouts.

"Then we hit the bastard with everything we got at the same time! On my mark!" The group prepares their attacks aiming at Relon and Momo.

Yaoyorozu looks to Relon, his back to her. _Just like last time..._ She smiles even in their predicament. _I'm not nervous at all. There's no need to be. He's here after all._

"You got this, don't you?" She asks knowing the answer to gain a single nod as Relon walks a few steps ahead of her, anger and determination apparant in his eyes.

"Fire!" Rick shouts slamming his hands on the ground as vines with thorns launch at the boy.

_Gusts of wind from the left, Seed Bullets and Thorns from the front, and chains from the right... _

The attacks hit their mark as a explosion erupts.

"Ha! See boys, not so tough now was he!?" They all cheer at their work.

"You all really aren't the brightest, you know."

"What the!?" Rick shouts along with the other three grunts as the smoke clears to show four large white cards surrounding the two.

"One shouldn't assume the fight is over just after a coordinated attack, let alone the if opponent isn't visible." The cards rise over the two as Relon can be seen with his hand above him as Momo is behind the teen with her arms crossed.

"You have got to be shittng me! Run, boys!"

_Not happening._

Relon brings his arm down towards the running thugs as his cards go flying at each of them. One by one, the cards wrap around the trouble makers as they fall to the ground, unable to break free. The onlookers erupt in applause at the thugs defeat. The students look around at the sudden commotion.

"I didn't realize we had an audience during that, did you?" She asks to gain a shake of the boy's head.

Soon after the authorities arrive taking the goons away. Since Relon used his quirk in a life threatening situation, he was let off the hook. Once the police and thugs were out of view, Momo finally let out a sigh of relief. She falls back on the bench.

"It's finally over. I don't know how much longer I could keep that front up. Thanks Lucinance,you saved me again." He shakes at this giving her a card.

'You could have easily handled them. It would have still be one sided had you been the one fighting.'

"Thanks for the compliment, but even so, I wouldn't have beaten them as fast as you did." He shakes twirling his finger again causing the girl to flip over the card.

'Have confidence in yourself. You're strong as well as intelligent. Those thugs wouldn't have stood a chance.'

She's blushes at the compliment.

"W-well thank you." He nods this time.

_He seems to have forgotten about his mood earlier. I guess that's the only good thing to come from those jerks. Still though..._

She looks to the black haired teen still standing.

"Lucinance." He looks down to the sitting girl at the mention of his name again.

She pats the bench as he takes a seat.

_He's still seems tensed. There must be something I can do._ She looks around the park. She sees some families playing sports together, some just resting, and- she spots something that causes a shade of red on her face. Over on a bench futher dosn is a couple with the girl sitting and her supposed boyfriend resting his head on her lap. The thought of that being Relon and her causes the red shade to become a deep vermillion. She glances at Relon who seems to still be in thought.

_I need a break from everything. These damn flashbacks caused bad memories to resurface. Momo is probably worried again because I've been acting so distant since we left Musutafu Tower. Those grunts helped relieve some,of the tension I had but now what? My mood isn't any better and I can't think of anything to get my mind off any of this. _He sighs.

"Hey, Lucinance." He turns to the girl calling him again, a nervous expression can be seen.

_Why does she gave that look?_

Pat, pat.

His eyes widen as she gently pats her lap.

_Wait, does she want me to use her legs as a lap pillow?_

"Ever since we left the tower, you've had that look you had the other night. I haven't been able to think of what to say that would cheer you up." His eyes widen further as she smiles. "I'm sorry. I'm not that useful when it counts." She laughs softly as Relon's hair shields his face. "That's another reason I'm going to- She's interrupted by the weight of something on her lap.

Yaoyorozu looks down to see Relon's resting on her lap with a card on top of his head.

'Never talk down to yourself again. You're better than that. Some things require actions, not words and other the reverse. Not everything needs both. Understand?'

She looks to his resting figure, his eyes closed. A smile creeps across her face.

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Lucinance." He nods at her words.

_I can't be a hero if all I do is pity myself. _She looks at the resting boy. _Yet he believes in me. __He looks so peaceful now. _She gently combs her hand through his hair as he shifts slightly causing her to stop.

"Did... you like that?" She asks to gain nods from the boy comfortably as a sigh escapes him, his body freeing itself of the tension.

She chuckles as she returns to the repetitive motion and before long, he's fast asleep. _Whatever it is that's been bothering him must have caused a great amount of trauma. Nunu is apparently his family who he hasn't seen for some time. Maybe he has a bad history with his family. If so, then that' s one thing we have in common I suppose. Then again, my parents still see me albeit on holidays and special occasions._ _The day isn't even halfway over and we're already like this. Whatever was on his mind must have taken its toll on him to be this exhausted mentally. I shouldn't pry but I want to help in someway. I'd like to at least figure out what's causing him to be like this. If I can find out, then maybe I can figure out how to lessen the strain it's causing him. Maybe even help him starting talking. Albeit a long shot._

She looks at the time. _It's only an hour past noon. I guess some rest would be good. Looking at Lucinance, I won't be moving anytime._ She giggles causing Relon to shuffle as she quiets down giggling softly to herself as she goes back to stroking her crush's hair.

* * *

Hours pass by and Relon is the first to awaken. The first thing he sees as his eyes opens is Momo's sleeping face above his.

_That's right. I dealt wit those thugs and then Yaoyorozu had me rest my head on her. I guess we both feel asleep. My head had too much going on, though so that nap was definitely needed. _He looks to the girl's sleeping face. _She looks cute when she's asleep. _He raises a hand caressing her cheek softly as to not wake the girl. _The more I look at her, the more I fall for her. I'm still in disbelief that she likes me. __I'm even more surprised she is sleeping in a position like that. There's a good chance her back is gonna feel awful when she wakes up. _He stretches as something else grabs his attention causing him to freeze. Or _somethings_. _Her breasts are so close they're almost touching me! How the hell didn't I notice sooner!? Now, I can either do the gentlemanly thing and push myself away from these and wake her... or, I can enjoy the close sight since my body is still somewhat tired. __No, I need to stay on her good side. If she ends up waking up and notices me all up on her chest, it isn't going to end pretty no matter how I look at it._

He slowly lifts himself off the sleeping girl as he stands stretching his muscles.

_What time is it? It's already dark out._ He looks at his phone. _7 o'clock!? We've been asleep that long!? It was like, noon or something when I fell asleep!_ Then realization hits him as he smacks his face. _The whole day Yaoyorozu had planned is now wasted cause I fell asleep... __Damn it, I am such a bad friend. __She's so going to hate me._

The memories start to come back to mind. He shakes his head. _No! It's because of those that we ended up in this situation! _He turns to Momo. _Time to face the music._ He walks over shaking the dormant female. She begins to stir causing the black haired boy to step back. She lets out a yawn covering her mouth with one eye open.

"You seem to be feeling better. You are feeling better, right?" She asks, a worried expression setting in but quickly fades with a nod from Relon. "Thank goodness." She sighs in relief to then look up to a bowing Relon. "Why are you bowing?" She asks to see a card float to her as she takes ahold of it before reading to then look to her crush, a look of understanding. "Lucinance, look at me." He does, a guilty look on his face to be met with a calm look from the girl as she begins talking in a soft tone. "I'm not mad about today, really. So what if we didn't get to all the places scheduled? We can just go there for our next date." His eyes widen as a blush appears on her face as she looks straight at our protagonist.

_She considered this a date even though I messed up_?

"Your well-being is my priority. That and your happiness of course. I say that as your friend as well as the girl who's fallen for you." She smiles as she stands up to then hold her back as Relon takes a step to her but she holds a hand up stopping the card-user. "I'm..." She stretches herself.

CRACK.

"Fine." She finishes, her voice sounding normal again as she then walks up to Relon. "This was my first date, you know." His eyes widen in at the mention. "I always thought I would end up with some high class guy my family would set me up with and we'd talk nothing but business and politics. I'm relieved that I can choose whom I can fall for as well as spend time with. I'm glad. Happy even." He tilts his head raising an eyebrow. "The person I fell for is someone kind, smart, yet strong too. I'm happy that I fell for you, Lucinance." She stops in front of him, their faces only inches away from one another as she pulls her hands to her chest. "The longer I am with you, the stronger my feelings become. Being with someone you care for may be the cause for this, I'm still new to this whole affection thing. I don't know if the same goes for you, but today meant a lot to me. Even if we didn't do much, simply having spent time together meant the world to me. Being able to share and talk about places with others is nice, but showing someone a part of your life, it just gives this indescribable feeling. All I know is that it's a good one." She looks to him. "So thank you. Again." She laughs.

_No, Yaoyorozu. This date isn't over. Not yet at least. _He hands her a card.

"Our date isn't over yet... Wait, what do you mean?" She questions as he extends a hand for her to take. "You have somewhere in mind?" She wonders to get a nod. She smiles. "Lead the way!" She takes hold of his hand with hers as he leads Momo out of the dark park and into the bright city.

_When I was in Musutafu's tower, I noticed the park near it so that place shouldn't be too far. If we keep going this way, then we should be there in no time._

Momo looks to Relon. _He seems determined again. He must want to make up for today. Even after I said it was fine. _A smile escapes the girl as she looks in the direction they're heading.

After 15 minutes of walking along the neon-lit sidewalk and through numerous alleys, much to Momo's amusement, the two students finally arrive at their destination.

"I knew it."

Right in front of them is the Cavern Cafe.

"I'm surprised you remembered, though. It wasn't as major as some of the other topics I've mentioned today." He hands her a card. "Everything you said today was major though... If you say so." She chuckles flipping it over. "You know so, huh?" She wonders gaining a nod causing the girl to laugh. "Alright, you win. Let's go in, shall we?"

He lets go of her hand reaching and holding the door open waving a gesture for his companion to enter.

"Thank you, sir." Momo giggles as Relon follows her inside.

As they enter, Relon takes notice of the interior. Cave-like walls with fake stalagmites acting as support beams. Tables, chairs, and everything else normal for a cafe to have. _This place literally looks like a cavern. _A waitress comes up to them.

"Welcome to the Cavern Cafe." She bows. "Please take a seat anywhere you like and I'll be right with you."

"Thank you. Follow me, Lucinance." He does as told an they go to a round booth in the back corner. He takes a seat at the edge as Momo takes the other side across from him. "I always sit here. It's quiet since most customers don't go this far back. It's nice for studying or simply wanting some peace and quiet."

_Now that she mentions it. At the tower, she said she would always sightsee while her family took care of business. Then she mentioned the park being a place she went to a lot when she was younger and how she still goes there now. And she just spoke of this place as being a perfect place for wanting to be alone. _He looks at the creation-user who's scanning the menu. _Could she have issues with her family, as well? _

"Have you decided on what you want?" He's suddenly snapped from his thoughts by her question.

He looks to Momo who looks on as if waiting for him to answer. He nods and a voice responds surprising Relon.

"Very well, what would you like to have?" The waitress asks as Relon realizes his situation.

_Her voice sounded the same as Momo's! Shit shit shit_ shit! He quickly scans the menu and points at the first thing he sees.

"The couple's milkshake. Great choice! And you, Yaoyorozu?"

Momo blinks repeatedly as she looks at Relon who is doing the same staring at what he just ordered.

...

_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK! _

_Did he really just order that!? _

"Yaoyorozu?" The maid calls.

"Huh? Oh, I'll just take the usual."

"Alright, I'll go put those in." The waitress winks at her as all she can do is look on in bewilderment.

_I don't think that prank was wise of us. He seems so stunned by what happened. That or he's freaking out over his order. I am pretty sure he meant to order that.__ Well, no point in thinking on it. Just roll with it I suppose. _

"What do you think of the cafe, Lucinance?"

He shakes from his stupor to the girl, quickly accessing what was said before responding with a nod.

"Good to know you like it. Anything particular?" She asks.

He takes a moment to think before handing over a card.

"The calm and quiet atmosphere? Yes, I agree it's nice, isn't it?" They both look around, the awkward silence beginning to set in once more.

_Damn it, what do I say now?_

_How should I go about maintaining the conversation with him?_

As the two are thinking, the waitress comes back with their orders.

"Here you two lovebirds are, the couple's milkshake for you, sir. And the Cavern Cafe's herbal tea for you, Yaoyorozu."

"Thank you, Margret." She thanks as the waitress bows.

"Anytime! Enjoy yourselves." She turns leaving the two alone.

Relon looks at the milkshake. A pair of straws forming a heart face both him and Momo. He twitches at the sight as he tries to calm his nerves from the situation.

_Don't make eye contact. __Don't make eye contact. __Don't make eye contact. __Don't make eye contact._ His eyes linger momentarily to Momo's as theirs meet before they both look down. _Damn it, I looked!_

"Hey Lucinance, would you like some help with that milkshake?" Momo asks, a blush apparent on her face.

He stiffens at the question before he nervously nods in a slow manner. She shifts in her seat before leaning over. He watches her pull her bang out of the way as she slowly take hold of her straw before placing it in her mouth. He can only watch, his body refusing to move, as she slurps the drink. As he looks on, he can see the vanilla from the shake make its way through the straw into her mouth. He blinks in repetition. She takes notice as she stops raising her head to Relon.

"Aren't you going to have some?" Her blush still there. "I doubt I can take care of this all by myself without some help." He nods in agreement as they both go for their respective straws before taking in the sweetness.

_Don't make eye contact.__ Don't make eye contact.__ Don't make eye contact. _His eyes relentlessly gaze up as the girl. _Damn it, I can't keep my eyes off of her! _He mentally sighs in frustration. _Hormones, stay down, please. _He looks to her once more. _I guess this what happens when you fall for someone. It's hard to keep your eyes off of them no matter what the do. Especially something like this. _A smile crosses his face as he takes a break from the shake as does Momo. Both looking to each other before she giggles and he smiles holding in a chuckle as best he can.

"This is nice. I never thought I'd do something like this so soon let alone ever, but I could get used to this." She states to be given a card from her crush.

'Same.' She smiles as an idea pops into her head. She scoots across the round seat next to him as he looks on wondering what she has in mind.

"May I?" She asks to gain a nod from the boy.

She leans close, resting her head on his shoulder to his surprise before he relaxes. The nice and familiar sensation returning from said action as he too leans his head on hers. She reaches under the table feeling for his hand as flesh contact is met with one another before their fingers intertwine.

"Today may have not gone as expected, but a lot came from it. I believe more good than bad so to say. But being either our rest at the park or this right now. Wouldn't you agree?" She shifts her eyes to look at him.

He nods, flashbacks of today skipping through his mind. His face for a single moment becomes gloom-like before returning to a soft carefree demeanor.

_Nothing happened yet at the same time, lot happened today. Some things I wish hadn't. _He shifts his eyes down to their hands together as he tightens their grasp for Momo to then do the same. _For this to become official, I have to fully move on from my past. Right now that doesn't look like it will be going away anytime soon. Even after my years of isolation, the past remained as a constant reminder. All I can do is keep getting stronger and let time do its thing. And the first step is the field trip to the USJ Monday._

* * *

**And Chapter 4 is done! The date that had been mentioned finally happens and it doesn't exactly go as planned but it ends on a good note. Fun fact, it was my birthday and finally turning 21 feels so great. I won't be drinking though, not my thing lol. Anyways, let me know what you all thought of the chapter and I'll see you guys later.**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved**


	7. Chapter 5: Fated Friendships

Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ri-

A hand silences the alarm from the phone as a black haired teen lays up in bed. A yawn escapes him as he gets out of bed preparing for the day. Now dressed in an all black attire consisting of a shirt underneath a sleeveless hoodie with sweatpants and his usual black and red sneakers, he heads for his fridge but stops in front of it.

_That's right, I still haven't gone shopping. How many days has it been since I last ate an actual meal. I'm not counting that milkshake from last night. Hmm, last night. After the cafe, I escorted her home. The whole way back we were holding hands. He looks to his open palm clenching it. The sooner I get over the past the better off I'll be._ He opens to examine his empty fridge. _Well, guess I'll do some grocery shopping while I'm out. I'm pretty sure there's a convenience store around here somewhere._ With that thought in mind, he heads out for a jog with no destination in mind.

_I still can't believe Yaoyorozu pulled a trick like that. To think the waitress' quirk was to mimic other's voices. They sure got me good. _He looks around at the bustling streets filled with people. _Musutafu city sure has a lot to offer. Guess being back in society, I haven't adjusted fully so it just feels odd. I'm sure it'll change as time goes on. He walks with the crowd across the street as the light turns green. I came to Musutafu Wednesday where I got settled in and met Principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, and Aizawa Sensei. Then Thursday I met all of Class 1-A along with Yaoyorozu, although I started off to a rough start with Midoriya's question of the past triggering me, ugh. Thankfully I made up for it and the class quickly warmed up to me, except Bakugou by the looks of it so far. I won my combat training thanks to Yaoyorozu's help and afterwards we became quick friends. Afterwards on Friday, the class including myself introduced ourselves as well as our quirks. Then immediately afterwards I encountered Nunu. To think after seven years, I'd run into another survivor on my second day. After our fight, he calmed down and we were able to talk. Once that was over, I convinced him to apologize but in turn, he caused such a commotion that my plan of staying to myself basically shattered. I've completely given up on that idea with how the class. Thanks to Nunu, everyone found out I had a small thing for Yaoyorozu including her herself. The rest of the day was awkward between us until I asked her to walk home together. Just asking her had me nervous and I couldn't do it sooner with the others around. Thank God, Kami, whoever, or whatever that they left. We managed to settle that tension between us and even rode home together. Then she confessed. By then I had figured it out although it's thanks to the way she was acting from the commotion. Yet once I suggested she move on, she denied that idea wanting to be with me. I'm the first person she's felt this way for and not only that, she wants me be the first and hopefully only guy she dates according to her. In other words, she wants to be with me permanently... right? _He stops in the middle of the crowd as bystanders pass by, deep in thought at that idea._ I can't tell. He proceeds on. It's too soon to think that but having a life with Yaoyorozu... the thought is enticing but before something like that can happen, we first have to become official and before that I have to get my mind in order. Being close to her gives me this warm sensation. It grows even stronger through physical contact like when we rest our heads together or hold hands. _He looks to his palm._ Holding hands with someone you have feelings towards is probably the best feeling ever. It gets even stronger when our fingers intertwine. He stops in place, realization striking him. Now that I think about it, we've hugged, held hands, kinda slept together albeit in the limo and at the park. The only thing we haven't done is kiss... _He places his fingers on the his cheek._ Except for when she gave me that peck Friday night but I'm pretty sure that doesn't count. Regardless, I need to prioritize getting my mind off of the my history. It's no good trying to be a hero when every little thing that reminds me of the past kills not only my mood but my focus. I can't have that happening in a fight if I ever go up against villains. It's bad enough I'll have to deal with my Malevolence form's entity trying to tempt me during a situation like that. Speaking of hero, my relationships with the rest of Class 1-A are steadily growing. If we're going to be together for three years then it's better to be friends than not. As for actually becoming friends with any of them, I'll let time do its thing. I think some of the guys think of me as one but whether that's actually true or not remains to be seen. The girls are the same for that matter. The only actual friend I have is Yaoyorozu and we're practically more than friends with our interactions between one another. I just need to do what I can. No point in trying to rush anything._ He inhales some air preparing to exhale all of the jumbled thoughts but doesn't._ Do I smell the ocean?_ Relon looks to his side as he sees the beach before him._ Wow, I was so lost in thought I didn't realize how far I'd walked. It feels like I blitzed through Musutafu City. He looks at his phone. Two hours have passed!? No way! How? When!? _He sighs as his phone abruptly vibrates. He opens it to see a text from Nunu.

Nunu: I'm gonna begin ignoring these annoying ass sighs. Bye.

He puts away his phone chuckling. Well at least I can sigh in peace now. I tend to do that a lot now that I think about it. I mean, whenever I have a lot on my mind, it helps. As for Nunu... He's in Class 1-B with the other hero class students. I don't know any of them but hopefully he'll get along with them. He heads down onto the sandy beach. I'm surprised no one is here. Yesterday at the Tower I saw some people here and it's decently warm. Oh well, might as well enjoy the peace and quiet. He walks further down the sandy terrain as he stops to set himself comfortably just outside the tide's reach. The ocean's cool breeze feeling wonderful. I'm sure Yaoyorozu would like this. She mentioned spending most of the day today studying so it's too bad she can't be here. I'm sure she'd enjoy it. He gazes as the calm sea as only the sound of crashing waves can be heard. Kanan... I hope you're safe out there, wherever you are.

"Lucinance? Is that you?"

He's snapped from his thoughts as he turns his head to see a familar green haired teen with freckles walking up to him. He stands to his feet as the teen

Midoriya? What's he doing here?

"Ah, I thought it was you. I just got here myself. When I noticed someone in the sand, I thought they seemed familiar. So are you just here to relax before the trip tomorrow?" Midoriya asks to gain a nod from Relon as said teen holds a card for him to read. "M-me? O-oh, I'm just here to do some t-training is all." Relon twirls his finger as the words change. "Y-yeah, I'm working on my quirk." Relon repeats his process as Izuku's eyes buldge. "How did you know I was a late bloomer!?" Once more. "O-oh. My mention of its backlash Friday. Y-yeah, I'm still new to my quirk and I have to catch up to the others. You all have had years to get accustomed to your quirks where as I haven't. My quirk awakened sometime before the entrance exams so I didn't have much training with it." He laughs jokingly as Relon nods at the statement.

_The fact he still managed to get into U.A. though proves he has what it takes. Not to mention his work during the combat training against Bakugou and Iida. Speaking of which..._

Relon holds up the card once more as Midoriya looks on in curiosity vefore Relon twirls his fingers as the green haired boy reads the new text.

"Y-you want to know how my quirk works? W-well, y-you s-see, uhh..." Relon is the one to tilt his head this time.

_Why is he stuttering so much? It's way worse than Yaoyorozu's. Did my question bring up something personal like when he asked me about my reasonings for being a hero? Wait, why did that come to mind just now. Ugh, that was so embarrassingly stupid._ Relon rubs his head at the memory as he refocuses back on his classmate.

"W-well, as I mentioned earlier, I generate power to a point on my body and and when I make contact, I basically destroy whatever it is I hit... at the cost of said body part, haha..." He nervously chuckles quickly silencing hinself as a sigh then escapes him. "In order to become a hero, I have to first master this power but I can't do that if I just keep injuring myself. My body can only take the recoil for so long. I can't have Recovery Girl healing me and Aizawa sensei wanted me to get my power under control but I don't know how to go about that..." A depressed look on his face.

_Hmm, maybe I can help in some way._ Relon snaps his fingers getting Deku's attention as he reads the card.

"You want to see a demonstration? Well I wouldn't mind but that would kinda hurt and with no adrenaline the pain is would-

Relon holds up to the freckled one's face. He spins a finger as the texts rearrange themselves again.

"So you want me to demonstrate the steps towards launching my attack?" Midoriya asks after reading the card to gain a nod from Relon. "S-sure, I can do t-that."

Midoriya steps back stretching his muscles before getting into a stance. He rears his fist back, his hand beginning to glow with red-like veins appearing as well as electricity crackiling.

"This is it." Relon examines the teen.

_His stance is pretty sturdy. He has good form. For a guy that just recently got his quirk, he certainly has good technique with his body. _Relon then look to the glowing hand. _He said he can't handle the recoil due to concentrating his power to only one part of his body... Wait, why can he only focus all his power on one part of his body? Why not all of it!? _He looks directly at Midoriya who jumps at the sudden motion.

"W-what is it? Is there s-something wrong?" He stutters nervously as Relon just looks at the nervous teen tilting his head blinking repeatedly.

Relon holds up the card again as he twirls his fingers for Midoriya to read.

"Why not instead of focusing your power on a single part of your body, you instead spread it throughout..." Deku is silent to reading this aloud.

One could tell the clogs were turning in the green haired boy's head. As if a clock was slowing reaching 12 o'clock, right when it would strike, Izuku's eyes bulge as if they were to pop out. He crouches down holding hovering his hands in front of his face as if trying to understand the logic in his head from what Relon suggested. One could say he was giving the perfect face of a meme from the internet.

Relon looks to his classmate, his hands at his hips as he looks up at tye clear sky. _Three... Two... One... _He looks down as Midoriya jumps up, his face showing so many expressions, it would take all day to describe them all.

"OH MY GOSH WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT INSTEAD OF FOCUSING SO MUCH OF MY POWER AT A POINT I CAN EXTEND IT THROUGHOUT MY BODY THAT WAY I CAN USE MY POWER TO ITS FULLEST BUT WSIT BEFORE I DO THAT I HAVE TO SLOWLY WORK UP FROM A SMALL POWER NO USE USING ALL OF MY POWER AT ONCE MY BODY WOULDN'T TAKE IT SO I NEED TO START SMALL AND WORK MY WAY UP YEAH THAT'S SUCH A GREAT IDEA I NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN WAIT I LEFT MY STUFF AT HOME OH GOSH WHAT DO I DO FIRST!?" The excited green haired teen instantly runs to Relon, grabbing his hands. "Lucinance, you're a genius!" He shouts shaking his hands up and down causing our protagonist's head to bob back and forth.

Deku lets go as he steps back getting into a ready stance with her arms tucked and bending his legs as he closes his eyes. Relon raises an eyebrow as he looks on.

_Instead of 100%, I'll stay small and work my way up. Let's try **One for All **at 3%_. _Focus... _His hand begins to glow occe for. _Now I need to focus that throughout my body. _The red veins begins to extend through Deku's body as it all radiates a slight glow with electricity crackling once more. Izuku opens his eyes as he stares in amazement at the sight.

"I... I did it!" He exclaims gaining a grin from Relon as he floats a card to his powered up classmate. "Try it out...? What do you mean?" Deku wonders for Relon to step back as he manipulates the card, increasing its size making it big enough to cover the teen from view. "Do you want me to hit it?" Midoriya asks for Relon to lift the card above himself nodding in response.

Midoriya looks around. _Well no one is around so there shouldn't be a problem and I really want to test this_.

"Alright, let's give it a shot!" Relon nods setting the card in front of him.

Here I come!" Deku announces launching himself towards the black haired boy readying his powered up fist.

_Here he comes..._

_SMAAAAASSSSSHHHH!_

Deku's attack meets Relon's giant card, both trying to overwhelm the other. The impact extending air pressure in all directions. Soon Deku is repelled skidding in the sand as Relon slides back still on his feet with the card remaining in front of him. He lets his hand down leaving the large sized card in place as he heads to check on Midoriya. He walks to the freckled protagonist lying on the sand motionless. He reaches Deku to see the teen's eyes wide as he looks at the sky. Relon stands over him extending his hand to which Midoriya grabs it standing to his feet. He looks at his hand flexing the fingers and shaking his arm slightly before a look joy appears.

"My arm isn't broken and it doesn't even hurt... It really worked!" He shouts in astonishment to Relon's amusement.

He immediately bows repeatedly to Relon.

"Thank you so much. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. Thank you so much. Thank you so much!"

Relon waves his hands in a 'don't mention it' fashion. Midoriya stops to look at the card.

"You're really strong though, Lucinance. Even though I was using only 3%, I couldn't even put a dent in your card..." Midoriya sighs to gain a shake from Relon as he levitates the card over in front them causing the **One for All** user to widen his eyes.

In the exact area Midoriya had came into contact with is a slight dent and below it are words.

"Even if that attack wasn't your full power, you still managed to leave a mark on my card. Not many have done that... Wait, really?" Relon nods.

_I wasn't using much power either but to leave a scratch on my card, let alone with supposedly 3%, that's quite the quirk Midoriya has. I've seen him use it at 100% against Bakugou and the power is insane but I'm curious to see what it will be like when he is able to control such a strength like he just did._

"U-um, Lucinance?" He's snapped from his thoughts at the mention of his name. "I c-came here to do some t-training and now that I have a way of fighting without injuring myself, I was w-wondering if you'd like to maybe train together..."

_Is he that nervous about asking things around me? Or is he like that to everyone? __Well I had nothing planned today so getting some training in never hurts. _Relon nods in response causing the nervous teen to smile as he starts muttering training ideas. _And he's back to muttering. _Relon mentally sighs as the boy's antics before sending some cards from his sleeves grabbing Deku's attention. More cards disperse as they grow to the same size as the previously dented one. Midoriya's eyes widen at the realization.

"You want me to punch them, right?" He asks, Relon nods. "Alright then..." He gets into a stance once more.

_Time for some training. **One for All**... _Then he stops powering up with a perturbed look on his face as he gets out of his stance. Relon gives a confused look. _Now that I can control **One for All** easier, wouldn't this be considered a new form since I'm surging power throughout my whole body? What should I call it?_ He gets into a thinking posture before it hits him. _I got it! **One for All**..._ He dashes forward towards the first card.

"**Full Cowling**!" His fist meets the paper knocking it back this time as he goes to the next one.

Relon can be seen with an arm extended forward. _I'm putting just enough resistance so that he won't bounce off like before but still needs to put some power behind him. _He watches as Izuku dashes from one card to another, knocking each back until he reaches the last punching it back a ways.

The **One for All **user lets out a breath as he flexes his arms and hands. _Still nothing! This is amazing!_ He balls two fists in excitement as Relon walks over pulling in the cards to and above him.

"So punching is fine but now I should work on movement. No point in practicing my attacks if I can't move prooperly." He regains a thinking posture and after a moment, he gives a sigh. "I don't have anything that comes to mind. The most I can think of is to run with my power active but I can't properly do that in the sand and the law prohibits usage near people and buildings. There's no alternative way of running besides doing it the normal way but that doesn't really help either... What about you, Lucinance? You have any ideas?"

Relon tilts his head looking at Deku. _Can't do much running like he said. _His eyes lower the boy's feet. He thinks back to how Midoriya had attacked his cards. _He didn't run when he launched an attack. He jumped towards the cards if not lunged. _The card user nods as he floats the cards away from the two of them as he sets them at different heights acting as platforms.

"I get it. You want me to try jumping from one card to another right?" Relon responds with the usual. "Alright, let's give it a try." Deku says as he walks under the cards as they circle above the teen forming a type of spiraling staircase.

_**One for All: Full Cowling!** _He squats before jumping onto the card. He looks up to the next before jumping and landing smoothly. _So far so good. _He continues jumping one after another, his pace slowly increasing before he's jumping from one card to the other, with no pause. He reaches the top looking up to realize where he is.

"Alright, a success!"He says to himself. He looks back down as his eyes grow wide from the height. _I was so into jumping up, I didn't realize how high I had gotten_!

Relon lowers the card Deku is standing on closer to the sand surprising the freckled teen._ So movement is working, but let's try something a little more difficult._ With a motion of his extended arm, the other card-like platforms being placed at odd angles before the green haired teen with one card being at the same level as the one Midoriya currently stands on. Deku on one platform with a sort of obstacle course between him and another platform on the other side. Deku grins with excitement, his stupor disappearing as he sets his sight on the next challenge before him.

_Alright, here I go! _Deku jumps to one platform and then to the next at a slanted angle. Suddenly it starts rotating causing the boy to lose his footing as he falls in the sand land on his butt.

"Oof!" He rubs his rear and stands up turning to Relon whose moving his fingers about.

Midoriya looks back to see the obstacle course now seemingly alive. The slanted cards are rotating with others hovering side to side. Some even levitating higher and lower. He looks back to Relon. _He's really making this hard now._ A determined face can be then shown. _But if I want to master **One for All**, then I need to get better at controlling it and there's no easy way to do that but with hard work! _He stands back up and jumps onto the platform once more_. This are only going to get harder. I knew that when I got accepted into U.A. and even before when I got All Might's quirk passed on to me. _He clenches his fist looking ahead, his sight set on the leveled platform on the other side of the obstacle course. _I can only move forward and this is another step I have to overcome!_ He jumps to the platform as he holds his ground at the sudden shift from one side to the other. He looks to the rotating platform and jumps once it is flat to then jump immediately after to an elevated platform. _Stay focused! Where's the next!?_ Suddenly, he loses the sensation of the platform below him as he drops down falling to the sand once more. After a moment, he sits up and looks up at the platform to set it rotated horizontally. _It's like it was a trap floor. _He looks to Relon.

"I'm going again!" He shouts running and jumping on the platform.

_Looks like he'll be__ going at this a for while so I might as well get comfortable. _Relon takes a seat in the sand lowering his arm as his fingers still move simultaneously from one another. He watches as his classmate falls once again before getting up and going back to the platform. _Yeah, definitely gonna be a while. _

Just as he guessed, hours fly by for the two and before long it's late evening with the sum slowly setting over the horizon. Midoriya is huffing and puffing with his hands on his knees as he looks ahead at the obstacle course. He's covered in bits of sand and some bruises.

_Looks like Midoriya is finally calling it quits._

The green haired teen slowly gets back into his stance, power coursing through him once more.

_Or maybe not._

He watches as Deku takes a single step only to fall back on the card.

_Nope, never mind, he's done._

Relon chuckles as he brings the cards back to him including the one Midoriya us on, although at a slower pace. He decreases their size before putting the pieces of paper away as he looks over to Midoriya laying on his back on the platform-like card.

"I... can't go... on... anymore..." Deku says in between breaths, his chest rising and then falling with each.

The freckled teen sits up releasing a sigh.

"Every time I thought I almost made it, something unexpected got me." He mentions to see Relon holding a card in front of him as he twirls a finger. "Always expect the unexpected... Yeah, you're right about that." Deku says in a amused tone albeit tired. "Your quirk is really amazing, though. Manipulating cards the way you do, it's like I'm on a magic carpet!" He says causing Relon to tilt his head at the comment.

He looks at the card. _When he puts it like that, I manipulate them like one. I wonder... _He walks past his training partner whose eyes follow the black haired teen. He tosses a card from his sleeve as its size increases before it hovers above the sand. He hops onto it as if on a skateboard. _A magic carpet huh?_ He moves a finger causing the card to move at a slow pace. Midoriya watches in awe at the sight. Relon moves his finger again increasing the speed to a moderate rate. _Why haven't I thought of this before? This is awesome!_ He glides along the sand before turning and coming back to Deku.

"So coooool! How was it?" He asks to then get a thumbs up from Relon.

He then floats back as a idea pops in the protagonist's head. He gets a few feet higher to then flip upside down. Deku gasps about to go to catch his training partner but stops when he sees before him, Relon hanging from the card by his feet still attached.

"H-how are you doing that!?" Izuku exclaims in awe and wonder.

Relon flips right side-up as he hops off twirling his finger for words to appear on the card he was using.

"I simply changed the card's matter to make it so that anything it touches sticks and can't be let go of... WAIT, YOU CAN DO THAT!?" He shouts to gain a nod from the silent boy.

Relon points his finger at Deku to get a questionable look before he realizes it. He tries to move his feet but they're stuck. His face showing a look of excitement as Relon hops back on his card. With a wave of his finger, the two are off flying down the shoreline.

"THIS IS AMAZING, LUCINANCE!" Izuku shouts.

They both continue flying side-by-side before Relon looks at the sunset as they slow down. Midoriya is about to ask why they slowed down when he follows Relon's gaze to stare at the sunset as well. Relon floats next to Midoriya as he raps his shoulder gaining the green haired teen's attention.

"What is it?" Deku asks as Relon points at the sunset. "What about it?" Relon's pointed finger goes from where they are to the ocean and then to the beautiful horizon. "Wait, you want to go out there?" Deku asks as he realizes what his classmate is suggesting to gain a nod.

Deku contemplates the idea for some time before finally agreeing. They slowly float over to the edge of where the waves come in. Both look to one another nodding before they take off across the sea. The scent of the ocean's salt water as clear as can one can smell. The breeze evident not only by their speed. Seagulls overhead of the two. Once they get far enough out, Relon elevates the two cards until they are about 50 feet high. He moves his finger gaining Deku's attention as he moves from his place taking a seat over the platform-like card as Deku cautiously does the same. The nervousness instantly dies as he meets the horizon shining brightly against the sea.

"Wow..." Is all Deku can say at the sight.

_Wow indeed, Midoriya._

The duo remain in the air as they watch the sun set. Before long, darkness starts to overtake the night sky causing the two to return to land. This time, flying at a much faster rate taking only minutes to get back. They both jump off as Izuku stretches out his muscles wincing from the earlier pain due to their workout.

"Today was incredible, Lucinance! You not only helped me increase quirk's ability but went as far as to help me train. Thank you so much!" He bows causing Relon to wave it off as with a motion of his finger, words appear on the card he rode. "You helped me as well the idea of riding on my cards so thank you..." He reads aloud. "O-oh no, I didn't do nothing!Y-your're the one who made it reality." He stutters in response causing the black haired teen to sigh at his classmate's antics.

The words rearrange themselves as Deku reads again.

"Let's just agree we both helped each other out and leave it at that... Y-yeah, sounds good with me." Deku says rubbing the back of his head slightly embarrassed by himself. "To think we spent the whole day here... and nighttime is already setting in." Izuku mentions pulling out his phone. "It's already past 7!?" He exclaims causing Relon's eyes to widen as he too pulls his phone to check.

_Wow, Midoriya was really going at it then, huh?_

"Wow, I must have really been going at it with your obstacle course." He drops his shoulders. "I still couldn't get to the other side, though..." He feels a hand on his shoulder as he turns to Relon pointing at the large card. "Just because you couldn't you couldn't reach it doesn't mean nothing came out of the exercise. You were able to gain a feel for the way you want to move when you use your m power and plus there's always a next time. I'm more than happy to help out since I don't really have much to do as a right now..." He turns to Relon, his depressed form gone. "You're right! I'm already a lot stronger than I was this morning thanks to your help and we're only going to get stronger!" He grips his fist with a grin as Relon does the same. Both fist pumping the other as they leave.

As they're walking down the city street, the sounds of growling can be heard from the two's stomachs. They look to one another smiling from embarrassment.

"All that jumping really got me hungry. What about you Lucinance?"

Relon returns the question with a nod and pulls out a card for Midoriya to read.

"Do you know of any good eateries nearby...? No, I'm afraid not. I don't eat often in the city. Do you?"

Relon looks around taking in his surroundings. _Wait a sec, aren't we near the Cavern Cafe?_ He walks a little ways ahead to confirm his suspicions before motioning for Deku to follow. After a few minutes they reach the cafe.

"Hey, I think I've heard of this place from my mom. She says it's quiet at night." He says to gain a nod from Relon.

The two head in taking a seat at the corner table as Relon had previously with Momo.

"Mom was right, it does feel relaxing here. The atmosphere is so calm. " He says leaning back in his seat.

The two place their orders and silence befalls them. Neither knowing what to say or do.

"Um." Deku begins getting Lucinance's attention. "I've been meaning to ask this but I haven't figured out hiw to say it exactly." Relon looks on, curious as where this is going. "I don't want to bring any possible memories and it isn't my business so you don't have to answer if you're uncomfortable but..." He tries to muster the courage to let the words out as Relon looks on, a serious expression on his face. "Why do you... want to be a hero?"

Instantly Relon's blood runs cold. He grips his hand on the table as their eyes remain locked on one another. Faint images from his past abruptly flash through Relon's mind causing him to ever so slightly but still noticeably twitch his head at every thought.

* * *

_"We're Lucinances. We still together and overcome everything."_

_"Come on, Relon! Mom is waiting for us!"_

* * *

Relon's eyes shake as the memories replay over and over in his head. His hands trembling a considerable amount now. Midoriya looks on in shock at the sight. He tries to say something but nothing comes out. _What can I say? Is there anything I can say? No, I need to do something! Anything to get his attention. He's having a panic attack!_ With the will he has he slowly motions his hand towards his companion but stops as Relon lifts a hand up.

"Wh-what are you-

SMACK

The sound of skin on skin clapping together rings throughout the cafe. Deku stares utterly speechless at Relon. A red mark appearing on his cheek as the black haired tee

n takes a deep, slow, and heavy breath. He slides a card from his sleeve passing it the Deku as he looks at the white paper. His eyes return to Relon who seems devoid of his panic from just a moment ago. Deku picks up the card reading it.

'I want to be a hero so I can use the power I've been given for helping others.' Midoriya looks at him. _The power you've been given? _He puts the thought at the back of his head for the time being.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked! A-are you... alright?" He asks, this time getting a slow nod in response.

Relon shutters from the barrage of thoughts that just came before pointing to the card causing his companion to look at it.

'It's fine, Midoriya. That question just takes me back to the past. Something I need to get over is all. You didn't do anything wrong.' Deku looks to the boy whose expression is slowly becoming relaxed once more.

"If you say so..."

Silence returns for the two.

"I know I should stop talking but..." Relon looks up to Deku. "Isn't the past what defines who we are today?" Relon looks on in utter surprise at the words from his classmate.

_The past... defines us? I knew that. My past is what defines me as a murderer to them. That's what it is right?_

"You said you wanted to get over something bad that happened, right? I don't know if this is right to say but no matter how bad, shouldn't you embrace your history and use it as fuel to grow stronger? I m-mean, that's what I'm doing at least..."

_Our past are very different, Midoriya. You probably had it it rough with being quirkless for so long. But what I've to do in my short life, yours pales in comparison. Yet you say I should accept what happened and use it to further improve?_

Both gaze at one another. Midoriya with a concerned expression and Relon a neutral one. His eyes locked on Izuku's and Izuku's locked on the card. The previous words rearrange themselves as Deku reads. 'Some things are better left forgotten. They do define me, yes, but I want to change that definition.' He looks up to Relon, now holding a serious expression.

"But... even if you want to change it, that doesn't mean it still doesn't remain who you once were... It's like a person that's retired as a hero. He may still be retired but he's still defined as a hero." Relon just looks on as Deku shuffles in his seat looking down again, trying to find the words once more.

_So... Once a murderer... always a murderer... huh? _A solemn look now on the protagonist's face. _That's what you're saying, right Midoriya?_

_Why does he look sad? Did what I say go to far? I just started talking on impulse and couldn't stop. What do I say now? Should I say anything? I've already seemed to have made thing bad, maybe it's better if I just stop. But what if there's something I can say that can lighten the tension? Do I act or don't act!?_

They remain silent until their meals arrive. Even then, they both eat in silence. Both too preoccupied at their thoughts from the conversation. After paying, the two walk out.

"H-hey, I'm sorry about saying those things. I let myself go on for a bit." Midoriya rubs the back of his head with a apologetic tone. "I'm really sorry!" He bows.

Relon just looks to his side at the bowing boy. He crouches down so Midoriya can see him as he points up. They boy stand back up as Relon gives Deku a card.

"Don't worry about it. I needed someone to talk to..." Deku looks at his companion giving a somewhat cheerful look, the sadness still noticeable.

_I'm not going to act all carefree after that talk. It doesn't take a genius to know when someone is faking their emotions._

"Oh? W-well I'm glad I was able to help I s-suppose. My home is that way, what about you?" He asks as Relon points in the opposite direction. "I see. Well I'll see you tomorrow then!" Relon nods as they both depart. "Hey, Lucinance!" Relon turns to Deku. "U-um, well, you see, I was wondering..." He presses his index fingers against one another. "We're friends... right?" Relon fully turns to him processing what was just asked.

A legit smile forms on his face as he nods happily to his classmate. Midoriya soon does the same.

"Great! See ya!" He takes off leaving Relon alone.

He waves as his friends figure fades into the crowd far off in the distance. He slowly drops his hand as he turns heading home. His hands curling into a fist.

* * *

_"Even if you want to change it, that doesn't mean it still doesn't remain who you once were..."_

* * *

He puts his hoodie over his head and walks home, nothing to come from his thoughts. He soon reaches a gate with a lamp post lighting up said gate and looks to see a lit up mansion up a hill. He goes to ring the bell but stops before backing away with a shake of his head. He looks to the ground before leaving. Ten seconds later a voice calls out to him.

"Excuse me." A feminine voice can be heard.

He stops walking to then look up.

"Do you need help with something? I saw you staring at my home and I just got back from some shopping." She says as footsteps can be heard getting closer.

She tilts her head at the mysterious figure. _He's wearing all black in the dead of night. He seems to have a male physique and looks to be around my age maybe. At least my height. _She continues walking to the figure as Relon begins slowly stepping away.

"I don't know what you're up to but- She stops as she notices his shoes thanks to the faint light from the gate's light post reaching the teen. "Lucinance? Is that you?" She calls.

Relon shakes his head still facing away from the girl as he breaks into a run to the girl's surprise.

"Lucinance, wait!" She calls out only for it to fall on none.

_Run. Run. Don't look back. Keep running. What was I thinking!? Why am I running!? What am I- _

So he does. He continues fleeing into the night. Around one block onto the next. Running like his life depended on it. Within minutes he reaches his home opening and slamming the door behind him. He breathes heavily as he slides against his door to the floor as he curls up quivering.

_What was I thinking? Wanting to be a hero!? A murderer can't be a hero. Once a killer, always a killer! _

He clutches his head.

Huff* *Huff*

He looks at his hands. Suddenly he sees them covered in blood causing him to panic sending cards all over the place, some embedding themselves into furniture as other simply fall to the ground gently.

Pant* *Pant*

He clenches his hands as he lays on the floor, curled into a ball.

_What do I do now... What should I do... What can I do... I can't kill myself... Should I run...? No one will miss me... No one in class 1-A is close to me besides Midoriya but we only spent the day together... I'm sure he'll forget me like the others... Others... _

_..._

_..._

_Yaoyorozu._

_If I go, will she miss me? She'll have to move on... But... __There can't be an 'us.' I was stupid to believe I could get over this. I'm haunted by the memories and I'm cursed with this evil power. There is no future for me. There never was. Nunu and the other survivors are free to be who they are... I can't. I'm stuck and I can't escape it. Midoriya was right after all. There's nothing left for me to accomplish. I can't change what I am. I was a fucking dumbass to think that... _

He rolls to his back looking at the dark ceiling.

_Become a hero to use my powers freely and help others... That was my goal... To escape from the hell I was once in, I tried to move on and after my isolation, I thought I was ready to rejoin society and move forward. Instead, I've just fallen further behind... _

He sits up looking under his bed. He slowly makes his way and pulls a medium sized book bag out with a single strap. He gathers his essentials and close belongings. He looks to his dresser at the pictures of his once happy childhood. He picks up the middle one showing him and his mom and Aura on the beach. His hand trembling as he tightens his grip as a pained look can be seen on the boy.

_Mom... Aura... You both knew didn't you? That no matter how much I tried, I would forever be tainted with your blood... I would forever be... your murderer..._

He looks to their faces in the photo as if awaiting any sort of answer. He lowers his eyes in sorrow putting the framed picture in the bag before zipping it up.

He looks around at the room. _They'll take it all eventually I'm sure... _He heads for the door opening it and is about to leave when he stops from bumping into someone standing in front of him. In front of him is a familiar dark skinned teen with white hair wearing T-shirt under a jacket with jeans.

_Nunu...?_

"My bullshit senses were tingling and they led me here." He looks behind him at the semi-empty room and then to the bag on his brother. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Relon looks on before trying to walk by only to get shoved back into his apartment falling on the ground.

"I asked you a question, bro. You should know better than anyone to answer it."

Relon's eyes widen at the comment as he clutches his head. Pain starting to set in again as a memory comes back to mind.

* * *

_"Remember everyone, when someone asks a question, you all are to respond accordingly. It is proper etiquette after all. Understand?" _A man states.

_"Yes sir!" _Said group of children respond.

* * *

**Let it out... Go on... Show him why... YOU are Shinn...**

_No! _Relon grips his head. _Go back to wherever you came from!_

"Answer me, Shinn!"

**Do it... Let loose...**

_SHUT UP!_

"Fine then!" Nunu barges in picking his brother up by the collar. "You're planning on leaving weren't you!?" He shouts throwing him out and against the railing as Relon falls against it, still clutching his head.

**You know you want to... Do it... Or I'll do it... For you... Shinn...**

_I SAID GO AWAY! I DON'T NEED YOU! NOT NOW, NOT EVER! _

Nunu clenches his fists looking at his brother.

"Why the FUCK would you give all this up!?" He shouts.

Relon places a hand to the floor, words appearing. Instantly Nunu walks up and picks Relon up to then toss him down the stairs to the bottom of the pavement.

"NO! NONE OF THAT SHIT! USE YOUR DAMN WORDS! BE A MAN! LIKE WHEN YOU DEFENDED THAT BITCH!"

...

...

_**Take that back**..._

Markings begin to appear around Relon's left half of his body. Nunu immediately gets into a fighting stance materializing his blade.

"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I!? YOU WANT ME TO TAKE THAT BACK!? COME AND MAKE ME OR IS YOUR DEPRESSED ASS TOO SORRY TO DO-

CLING*

Necrolite meets energizes paper as the two survivors come to a deadlock. Nunu supporting his blade with both hands and Relon holding a single normal-sized white index card between his fingers as he's now standing on the steps. He suddenly vanishes to appear behind Nunu kicking the black skinned teen into the street.

**_Nunu... Take it BACK! _**Relon bellows a unidentifiable roar as he lunges at insane speed to his brother.

"OH SHIT!" Nunu dives into a void portal as it soon disappears right after.

BOOM.

Nunu reappears a distance away on the street under a streetlamp. Relon's darkened form taking notice as he stands under one as well.

"Okay, calling your possible girlfriend a bitch wasn't my best move." He looks on as Relon bends his legs ready to attack as his left hand mutates into a red and black demonic-looking hand with sharp claws.

_Shit, he's not using **Eramsus Mode **to control himself! Wait, he said he could control up to 80% and there's no way that's even 80%. 50% I'd guess. Which means I have to get serious..._

Relon looks on as Nunu places his blade sideways with both hands fully extended, his free hand being an open palm against the flat side of the blade. Soon black markings appear on his left side of his body as he lets out a black breath. Both look at one another. Pitch black eyes meeting one another as in the center of both where his iris would be is a thin white circle.

**"Time to see how my Malevolence measures up to yours, Shinn! COME ON SO I CAN KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!" **Nunu lunges low to the ground as his blade evolves becoming slightly larger while going from only straight to straight with the blade's tip heavily curling outwards as Relon lunges as well.

Relon's demonic hand forms a large fist as Nunu draws his blade forward as if unsheathing it in front of him. The two attack meet as the raw power from the giant hand sends Nunu skidding back rolling before landing on his feet as he uses his blade to assist in stopping. He looks up to immediately block a punch from Relon as he once again is sent skidding against the road.

**"YOU DICK! REALLY!?" **Nunu shouts angrily as he stands up, his blade emanating a dark glow. **"Malevolent Void Blade: Sunder!" **Nunu shouts once more, this time unleashing a dark crescent-like slash at his demonic brother, one much bigger and the ends much curvier.

Relon holds out his demonic hand in front of himself preparing to block the attack but the incoming curve dissipates into nothingness as Relon lowers his hand.

_Gotcha._

Relon is suddenly knocked back as he slides on his back against the pavement.

**"How you like that!? Thanks to my Malevolence Form, my moves alter! But you already know that don't you."**

Relon lays motionless as Nunu looks on. _I know that attack couldn't have done him in so what's going on? _A odd sensation flows through Nunu. My instincts are telling me to dodge but he's on his back. Nunu immediately looks around the neighborhood but sees nothing. He looks back to Relon to see him gone.

**"Oh... Shit." **

**_TAKE IT BACK!_**

Nunu looks above him to be met with a fist to the face coughing blood as he flies down the street. Instantly Relon appears behind him and punches the boy forward. He vanishes to reappear in front of Nunu's incoming body as he sends it upwards with a kick to appear one last time slamming him to the ground creating large dust cloud. Once it sets, Nunu can be seen laying in a small crater. His markings slowly disappearing as he winces trying to get up only for the demonic hand of Relon's to pin him down.

**_TAKE... IT... BACK..._**

**"Fuck no! Such my Malevolent dick!"**

_**Nunu...** please..._

Nunu's eyes widen at the sight before him. From Relon's pitch black, demon-looking eyes, are black trickles of water beginning to stream down his face.

"H-hey, why the hell are you crying now!?"

_Nunu..._ Relon says mentally.

"W-what?"

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE! _He begins to sob uncontrollably. _I CAME HERE TO ESCAPE MY HELL OF A PAST AND NOW I REALIZE THERE'S NO POINT!_

Nunu coughs from the pain as he musters out a sentence.

"How the fuck-

Cough*

"Is there no point?"

_I'm a murderer... There's no changing that... No matter how much I want to...!_

"Ahh..."

Cough*

"So what if you aren't. Let it-

Cough*

"Define whatever the hell you are. But tell me..."

Cough*

"Is that the only thing that defines who you are?"

Relon hiccups before speaking telepathically.

_W-what?_

"Did you forget? You're not-

Cough* *Cough*

"Fuck that combo shit hurt!" He winces. "You're not just a murderer. You're also a savior, remember?"

Relon's eyes widen at his words.

"You dumb-

Cough*

"Ass. You forgot didn't you?"

_The other survivors... Kanan... Kanao..._

Mental images of the survivors begin to appear one after another in his mind as he covers his right eye with his still trembling normal hand.

"F- *Ack* king dumbass. You keep focusing only on the bad and lose sight of the good you've done. How you haven't figured that out is beyond me."

Cough*

_The good I've done..._

One by one, memories flood his head. This time, recollections from his past of his good times. Meeting his sister, Aura for the first time. Protecting her from the school bullies. Cooking together for their mother's birthday. The days in the facility with the other survivors. Freeing them after taking _him_ down. Helping Momo during the combat training and on their date. And finally today with Deku's training.

_But just helping others can't make up for a human's life let alone two!_

"THEN YOU FUCKING MAKE UP FOR THEIR LIVES BY WORKING TWICE AS MUCH! I BET MY ASS THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO MOPE ANYMORE OVER THEM. IF THEY'RE YOUR FAMILY THEN EVEN IN DEATH, I'LL PUT FIVE ON IT THAT THEY WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!" Nunu shouts at Relon before he starts coughing. "The only survivor that remembers his past and you're acting like this, ugh."

_Mom. Aura. Could... that be true?_

"L-Lucinance? Nunu?" A feminine voice calls surprising both boys as Relon looks forward and Nunu looks, his head upside down.

There panting heavily, hands on her knees with a expression of pure confusion at the situation before them, is Momo. The lampposts giving the boys full visibility of their fellow U.A. student.

A look of horror can be seen on Relon's face as he follows her gaze to his demonic hand, his markings are still visible, and worst of all, the black tears are still noticeable as well. He immediately covers his face as he steps away from the lamppost near them into the darker side of the road recalling his **Malevolence Form **as his body returns to normal and markings disappear. Momo cautiously walks over to Nunu who is now sitting up rolling his arm in a circular motion.

"Fuck, I was starting to get stiff from being in that position." He looks to the girl. "What are you doing here? Worried about your boyfriend I'm guessing?" He asks standing up as his blade disappears, his DNA bracelet returning on his wrist.

"What... was that?" Her focus still on Relon's hiding figure.

Nunu scratches the back of his head as he looks to Relon.

_What are you going to do, bro?_

Relon slowly steps out from the shadows revealing himself. The first thing she notices is the bag around him.

"Why do you- You were going to run away, weren't you..?" He hesitates to answer. "Well!?" Her tone raising causing our protagonist to flinch as Nunu sighs rolling his eyes away from the girl next to him.

She walks right towards the teen as she places both hands on tightly on his shoulders.

"Answer me! Why were you at my gate? Why did you run from me!? What was that weird arm? And why do you have a bag? Are you really planning on running away!? Well!? Answer me!"

Before she can continue, a hand is placed on her shoulder as she looks to see Nunu.

"As much as I'm sure you're worried about your boyfriend and have questions, but let him have a break for a moment." He then turns his attention to Relon. "So was I able to talk some sense into you?" Relon slowly nods averting eye contact from both. "Are you still going to leave?" Relon doesn't give an answer as the two look at him, Nunu patiently waitin as Momo's eyes go huge at the comment.

After a moment, Relon shakes his head looking at the two.

"Good. Then my work here is done." Nunu cracks his neck as he releases a breath. "Hey Yaoyorozu, watch over your boyfriend for me. Keeping an eye on his mental health is already a pain in the ass. And Shinn... sorry about what I said regarding your girlfriend."

Both blink, a blush appearing on Momo's face at his mentioning of their relationship.

"W-we're not together or anything."

"Yeah that shit ain't fooling me, toots. You both like each other, we all can tell damn it. It'll only be a matter of time before it's official and you both know that. That is Relon is willing to start moving on and letting others help instead of trying to deal with everything by himself because we ALL know that doesn't work." Relon twitches at the mention. "You know I'm fucking right. You won't date her because of the bad stuff but I'm willing to bet AGAIN that when you're together with your soon-to-be-girlfriend here, those memories leave you alone if they pop up, right or wrong?" Momo blinks repeated, surprised by how accurate Nunu is as Relon twitches again looking at the ground. "So you basically won't date her and would rather deal with your random flashbacks alone than have someone to help and don't even say that you don't want to put a burden because if this girl has the hots for you as I'm sure she does, then she cares enough to not let something like that bother her. Am I right or wrong, Yaoyorozu?" He looks to the developed teen, an annoyed look on his face.

"R-right." She answers dumbfounded still as Relon sighs in acknowledgement.

Nunu walks between the two poking his brother in the center of the chest.

"You." He starts to then point behind him with his thumb aimed at Momo. "Make it happen." He moves out of the way as he stands with his arms crossed.

They both look to Nunu, confusion etched on their faces.

"By make it happen, I mean right now."

"Huh?" Momo says in a surprised tone.

"What? I ain't leaving until we're all satisfied and by all, I mean me."

"You can't decide something like that! That's for us to deal with!" Momo protests.

"No, I did and Shinn being Shinn isn't going to let that happen because of his dumbass so I'm solving this problem right now for all three of us. Shinn, get over it and let your about-to-be-girl just help already. You need it and she wants to help. It's better to have someone you can trust than do it alone because you don't want me to be the one to help. I'll keep on coming ready for a fight. I don't give a shit if you beat me, I'm coming to knock some sense into you."

The two teens look to Relon as for what his comeback is but he doesn't give one. Instead he seems to be in thought as he glances up to Momo.

_Wait, is he going to...!?_

His mouth slowly opens as Momo's eyes widen bigger than ever before as Nunu's even widen seeing this.

He tries to form words but he after a moment, he gives up. A frustrated sigh coming from Relon as he slumps his shoulders with grips hands now fists.

"Well can't force everything out I suppose. Baby steps after all." Nunu states.

Relon gives Yaoyorozu a apologetic look which she smiles softly at her crush.

"It's okay, Lucinance. There's no need to rush anything. You already know my feelings on the matter. So take your time."

"Pause. If it's too soon for you to talk, then why not do that thing you've done with me. I mean, let's be honest. After your moments-away-from-being-your-girl saw that hand, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't believe your quirk could do all that. Right?" He gazes at Yaoyorozu who gives a nod.

"Y-yes. I've guessed Lucinance has had a difficult past but I don't exactly know the extent. " She mentions.

"Yeah, learning about that will take a while when you get together. Trust me, this guy's been through the ringer so-to-speak." She nods at his words as Relon slightly squirms.

"As for that... hand. I taking a guess that it has to do with said past, correct?" Both boys just nod albeit Relon more slowly. "I see..." She looks to Relon as she steps forward. "No matter what, I will still be here for you, Lucinance. That still won't change regardless of tonight." He stares at the girl in disbelief as Nunu whistles.

"Quite the gal you're about to have bro. Hurry up and do that thing with your card so I can go home." He says taking a seat on the sidewalk watching the two.

"What thing?" Momo wonders as she notices Relon take out a card placing it floating between the two of them.

Relon places his hand on one side as she watches in confusion.

"Put your hand on the card." Nunu calls from the sideline.

She looks back at Relon who nods in agreement. She does as instructed.

"Like this, right?"

"Yeah." Nunu says.

"What now?" She asks.

"Speak through your mind."

"My mind?" She looks to him quizzically.

_Okay... What now?_

_Hey... Yaoyorozu._

She immediately jumps back looking at the teen as he raises his eyebrows in a 'yeah' fashion. She calms her nerves and walks back placing her hand on the card.

_So this is what you sound like..._

_Disappointed?_

She shakes her head. _Not at all. It's just how I imagined you'd sound; Kind and gentle._ She smiles at her crush, a blush appearing on Relon's face.

_T-thanks. Damn it now I'm stuttering!_

She giggles at his antics. _You know, that's pretty cute. Seeing you act nervous like this._

His blush deepens slightly as nervous grin slowly forming before a serious expression takes its place.

_I'll get straight to the point. Yaoyorozu... will you.. _He stops averting his eyes before shaking his head looking her dead in her onyx eyes. _Will you go out with me?_

* * *

**And that's chapter 5 done with a cliffhanger! Originally I was gonna end the chapter with Relon and Midoriya leaving but that was only 5k words and being at 45k for the story total just bothered me so I wanted to even it out to 50k words but uh, haha I got some more ideas and got to the goal. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know what you thought of the chapter down in the reviews. I'd love to know y'alls thought on the story! Finals are coming up so don't ****expect**** a chapter for the next week or two. Don't worry though, I'll be writing the USJ slowly bit by bit. Definitely will be longer that's for sure. Anyways, see ya~**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved!**


	8. Chapter 6: Fated Battle: The League

**Boom, have fun reading this chapter!**

* * *

Knock knock knock.

A finger gently places itself on a phone ringing on top of a dresser. It hits the electronic device.

Knock knock knock.

A black haired teenager opens his eyes revealing their black color. He blinks a few times as he adjusts to the light coming through the blinds hanging in front of his window. He sits up letting a yawn escape him.

Knock knock knock.

He looks at his phone to see he still has time before he's scheduled to get up. He gets out of bed and walks out if his bedroom into the living room and stares at his front door sleepy-eyed. He stretches his arms out as he heads to said door opening it shielding his eyes from the immediate abundance of sunlight.

"Hey there, sleepyhead." A feminine voice greets.

The girl standing before the male teen is wearing the U.A. High school uniform. She has onyx-colored eyes and black hair in a curved, spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging in front of her. She's carrying a school briefcase over her shoulder and what appears to be groceries down in front of her.

He raises his head groggily in a greeting manner causing the girl to giggle.

"May I come in?" The female clad in U.A.'s attire asks for the sleepy boy to step out of the way as she walks inside.

She looks around the room. Stepping right inside is the living room with a few couches along with a coffee table all facing a 50 inch television in the corner. The kitchen is in another corner with a bar as well as a dinning table behind it. Down the hallway she can see doors that must lead to the bedroom as well as the restroom.

"You have quite a nice home." She comments heading for the kitchen.

Slowly the homeowner begins to fully awaken as he takes note of his guest taking out store-bought goods from the plastic bags. He looks to the girl as she puts some of said goods into his fridge while leaving others out. He walks outside the kitchen and looks over the bar. Things like sausages, bread, rice, and other assorted ingredients he can make out. The female guest turns noticing the other teen gazing at what she bought.

"I had a feeling you haven't exactly done much shopping so I decided to take care of that." She states leaving the kitchen, making her way to stand before the male. "And don't worry, I didn't spend too much so don't bother paying me back. Not that I would accept it anyway." She turns heading back into the kitchen as she organizes the ingredients. "Oh, and nice pajamas." She comments, a sly grin can be seen as she cuts her eyes out of their corner to see the male's reaction.

He looks down blinking in confusion. Wearing a matching set, both his t-shirt and pajama pants are all red with black vertical and horizontal lines. He scratches his head in embarrassment.

"Now, while I'm cooking breakfast, why don't you go get dressed?"

He gives her an odd look as if wanting the female to repeat herself.

"What? You wouldn't happen to have a problem with you girlfriend cooking for you, would you?" She puts a finger to her chin, her tone easily readable as being on the joking side.

The black haired teen shakes his head dumbfoundedly.

"Good. Now go get ready. Breakfast will be ready shortly." She states turning to open a cabinet full of pots and pans as she puts on an apron from a nearby rack.

He looks at the girl blinking before nodding awkwardly as he turns for his room.

"One more thing by the way." She calls out as the young man turns his body halfway so he can see her, the girl's back to him as she is pulling down a pot.

She turns her head to him before smiling.

"Good morning, Relon." She says sweetly turning back to prepping for breakfast.

He stands there as the words hit him. All of the events from coming to Musutafu up to last night rush through the teen's head. He blinks once. Then once more. A smile forming on his face as he watches the girl at work. He walks over to a drawer pulling out an index card. He places it on the counter in front of ingredients as he walks away, the girl having noticed this. She hears a door shut and turns to pick up the card.

'Morning, Momo.' She looks at the hallway from where she stands in the kitchen, a look of surprise visible.

Her smile returns as she holds the card close to her before putting away the card, readying breakfast.

* * *

Relon closes the door behind him as he leans on it as he looks up to the ceiling in disbelief. _I can't even remember how it went. All I remember is everything leading up to me asking her that question__ and her saying yes._

_I don't remember asking her to come so early though. What time is it even? _He walks over to his phone. _It's 6:30. Wait, it takes 30 minutes between our homes and she said she did some shopping too? _He looks back at the door_. _Images of her getting hurt, taken away, and even being killed flashes in his mind causing the teen to clench his head shaking it. _No! I need to stop thinking like that._ He sighs looking at the door once more._ I made the right decision. I don't regret that. Like Nunu said, I'm strong enough to protect her, but she's strong enough to protect herself and we're only going to get stronger. Especially now that we're together._ He sits on his bed. _If there **is** someone out there that may be after us survivors, then I won't let them lay a finger on her or anyone_.

With his priorities set, he stands and catches a whiff of something. _Ugh, I reek. I must have fallen straight to sleep after last night. I'll have to ask her what happened last night. Hopefully Yao- Momo w__on't be upset. God, calling her by her first name feels weird. __First things first, a shower. __Luckily class starts at 9 since we have the trip to USJ today. _Relon grabs his uniform opening the door catching an appealing scent. _Whatever she's making smells great. _He looks down the hall to barely see Momo at work on their morning meal. He opens the door to the bathroom before entering closing it behind him. Relon discards his night attire as he steps into the hot shower, his muscles relaxing as the heated water makes contact with his skin. _Ahh, so damn needed. _Minutes later he finishes as he steps out getting dressed and readying himself for the day.

Relon steps into the hallway hearing the sound of humming. He heads to the main room following the sound to see it's coming from his girlfriend still at work cooking. He leans against the wall, closing his eyes, as he listens. Her gentle melody wonderful to his ears. She soon finishes as Relon gives a light applause causing the girl to turn around surprised.

"Goodness, you surprised me." He takes a seat at the bar. "You're just in time." She turns to him, a plate in hand. "Would you help me set the table?" He nods taking some plate in hand.

_Everything looks and smells good. I wouldn't have expected someone of such a high social status to be so good. Looks can be deceiving I guess. _

Once everything is set, the two take a seat opposite from one another as they clap their hands together.

"Thank you for this meal." Yaoyorozu says as Relon nods.

He looks at the delicacy before him. He starts filling his plate with some of everything. He notices Momo squirming in her seat and looks to the girl with a tilt of his head.

_Does she want to know if I like it? _He looks at his plate deciding on what to pick first. _It all looks so good I don't know what to pick first. Welp, eeny, meeny, miney, mo, you are the one that has to go!" _He points around with his chopsticks landing on a piece of sausage as he takes a bite with Momo looking on anxiously.

He slowly chews it before swallowing. _It's good! _He takes another bite before going on to the rice and then his whole plate.

"So you like it?" He nods joyfully as he begins cleaning his plate leaving his girlfriend to let out a breath of relief before smiling.

_All that hard work was definitely worth it. _She grins gleefully watching Relon before she too helps herself. Their breakfast consisting of small chatter. Said chatter being Momo asking questions to Relon that only required a nod or shake of his head. Those questions mainly being his thoughts on each dish which he very much loved. The couple finishes cleaning up after themselves for Relon to take note of the time.

_It's 7:20 now. It takes an hour to get to school but we don't have to be there until 9 so we have 40 minutes to spare. _He looks next to his romance partner as they're cleaning up the dishes. _Knowing Y- Momo, she'll want to leave once we're finished here. Well I can always sleep once we get there I suppose. That or we talk the whole time. Either I'm fine with. _He hands her the last plate after washing and drying it off for her to place it in its cabinet.

"Well that's the dishes taken care of. What do you want to do now?" She asks turning to him as he once again looks confused. "What? We have 40 minutes to waste until we have to leave. Normally I'd would suggest leaving but being here, it's cozy. I'd be lying if I said I wanted to leave. Besides, if we left now, you'd most likely rest until it was time to go or talk to me the whole time. Both I don't have a problem with as I'm sure you don't."

For a millisecond, Relon's eye twitches. _Momo... is VERY perceptive. That or she's good as hell at calling things. __I'll have to make a mental note of that... _He nods nervously smiling causing the girl to chuckle.

"I'm guessing I nailed that, right?"

Relon nods as Momo leaves the kitchen. He watches as she takes a seat in the middle of the couch patting it. He comes and takes a seat next to her leaning back on the comfy furniture.

"Do you regret it?" He looks to her with a quizzical expression.

"Us, I mean." She clears as he too looks forward, a neutral expression now present.

After a moment, he shakes his head.

"I see... Just remember one thing." He shifts his face to then meet hers, both gazing at one another. "You don't have to do everything alone. Not anymore." She says with a shake of her head at her last sentence.

His eyes slightly widen at the sudden mention. He looks to her eyes. _She's being real with me. No lies, no misleading. She's just being herself. Just like when we first met. Showing nothing but what she has shown since the beginning; genuine care._ He gives her a sturdy nod.

"I'll leave it at that then." She seems to accept this as Momo gazes at his side.

He takes notice and shifts his arm slightly causing their eyes to meet once more as he nods. She scoots closer taking a hold of his arm before placing her head on his shoulder as she then props her legs on the couch behind her. The "sensations" his arm is feeling ever so warm. Although embarrassed, he rotates his entangled arm right side up showing his open hand. Momo unwraps one of her arms and places her hand in his, both intertwining their fingers with the other's.

_Thanks Momo..._

"Anytime, Relon."

His eyes widen refusing to look at her.

"You did thank me, didn't you?" A smile escaping the girl as Relon nods dumbfoundedly. "Seems I'm getting better at reading you." She chuckles.

_That or you're actually a mind reader._

"And no, I'm not a mind reader. I promise." He twitches his eye at her statement before placing his head over top hers.

No more words are said nor are they needed. The two have their peace and quiet but most of all, they have the one thing they would ever need in their newfound relationship; each other.

* * *

40 minutes. He had checked to see they had 40 minutes to spend however they wanted. Momo confirmed this for him. Yet they only used 20 to relax before they were out the door. To say he was a little annoyed would be the correct term as the new couple can be seen walking together hand-in-hand.

_I honestly should have seen this coming. She holds the highest academics grade-wise in the class not to mention she's a dedicated student. So when she said 40 minutes to spare, she really only meant half of that._

He glances at his girlfriend. _I can't even be that upset. Though telling me ahead of time would have been helpful. Oh well, we would have had to leave eventually. No point being salty over it. _

They continue their peaceful walk passing Yaoyorozu's mansion where before long they reach U.A. at exactly 8:40. A thought then crosses Relon as they enter the hero school heading for their class. He cuts his eyes down looking at hands. He squeezes hers twice gaining Momo's attention.

"Hm? What is it, Relon?" She asks for him to raise there still together hands as he points at them then in the direction of their class.

She looks between the two points of interest slowly putting together what he's saying. A second later she stops walking as it finally makes sense, a blush forming. She coughs into her free hand regaining her composure as they resume walking, Relon awaiting her answer patiently.

"W-well naturally, we will still focus on our studies even if we're now together. A hero-in-training must remain ever diligent. But..." He raises an eyebrow.

_But?_

"Spending time together when we have the opportunity arises wouldn't hurt." She averts her eyes, a small blush appearing.

_Momo..._ Relon chuckles.

"W-why are you laughing?" He waves her question off causing her to pout. "Hey, tell me!" She shakes his head as he is then the one to stop walking, another thought coming to mind.

_I had a feeling we'd act normal in class and still act like a couple when we could but... _He looks ahead seeing a sign that reads, 'Class 1-A.' _What are we going to do about the others. Once they know we're together, I'm sure some of them will start a commotion and start messing with us. _The image of Mina and Mineta coming to mind. An annoyed tiresome look forming on his face.

"What's wrong?"

He slides a card from his sleeve showing it to her. Soon, she too gains an annoyed look as well putting a hand to her forehead.

"I haven't even thought of that. When Mina and Mineta find out, we won't hear the end of it. The best we can do is deal with that when it comes, I suppose. Though I have a feeling it will be sooner rather than later." He nods in agreement looking looking at their classroom door.

_By sooner, she's talking minutes if not hours. _They stop in front of the class as Relon pulls out his phone checking the time.

"We have fifteen minutes left. By now, most of the class should be here." Momo comments to gain a nod from her boyfriend as she looks to him. "Ready?" He simply nods once more raising there clasped hands.

They both release their grip on one another. Knowing how it would turn out if they enter the class showing off their statuses, this would be better and draw less attention. He reaches for the door and slides it open entering followed by Momo and just as she said, all of Class 1-A was accounted for chatting in their small groups. That is until the two walk in catching everyone's attention.

_And all eyes are on us. Great. _Relon mentally rolls his eyes as he heads for his seat while Momo head to the girls. Before anyone can say anything, Aizawa comes in.

"You're all here. Good. Get changed into your costumes and meet at the bus loop. You have 15 minutes." He leaves.

_We made it just in time. Now I'm glad Momo made us leave early. _He glances to Momo who's also looking to him as they both smile having thought the same thing. Class 1-A departs heading for the locker rooms. Relon is in the far back with Momo surrounded by the girls further up. As they're walking, Mineta glaces behind him to Relon causing the black haired teen to give a wondering look. Mineta smirks giving a thumbs up before turning back around.

_What was that about? _He looks back up noticing some of the guys glancing at him including Midoriya before they all, in unison, abruptly turn back ahead. He focuses on Momo who seems to be talking to Jirou. They must feel his gaze as they both turn their heads looking at him. They both give a smile before returning to their conversation.

A pair of black eyes and pink catches his attention as he sees Mina snickers at him before looking ahead moving to join Momo and Jirou.

_Okay, something's up. I swear if what Momo and I called about Mineta and Mina were true, my tolerance is going to run slimer than Mineta's chance at getting a girlfriend. If he says anything out of line, I'll just punt him like a football._

He watches as Mineta gives a shudder. A smirk appearing on our protagonist's face. Soon the class reaches the locker rooms as the different genders separate.

Relon heads to the far back isle like he did last week as he begins changing into his hero costume. He puts on his shirt, jacket, and pants but before he can wrap his scarf, he's surrounded by some of the guys. All donned in their hero attires. Relon surprised can only look back and forth as he is bombarded with question after question.

"You two are together, aren't you?" Kaminari asks.

"Who stopped by whom's house?" Aoyama asks.

"Did you cook breakfast together?" Sato asks.

"Did you guys hold hands on the way here?" Ojiro asks.

"Did you two talk about anything important?" Todoroki asks which catches everyone off guard.

"Hehehe..." Everyone looks to where that sound came from to find Mineta. "Your questions are good, yes. But, none of you aren't asking the important questions..." He walks in front of Relon as he stands on the bench. "Tell me, Lucinance..." He begins, everyone leaning in curious of where this is going. "You've probably been living out every man's fantasy haven't you... Just like in a slice of life from an anime; She came to your house and woke you up didn't she?" He begins causing everyone to look at Relon as his eye twitches. "I bet that being the caring girl that she is, she even cooked breakfast for you didn't she?" Mineta turns taking on a thinking posture as Relon gives another twitch and some whispers can be heard from the guys. "I bet she came over early so you two could relax, didn't she!?" He turns pointing to the black haired teen whose face is now covered by his hair. "Then after all that... After all that..." Everyone looks on at the shortest 1-A student as he balls his hands into fist with his face down.

He raises it as his teeth are clenched and eyes suddenly become almost bigger than himself.

"AFTER THAT, YOU TOOK HER TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU CLOSED THE DOOR WHERE YOU GOT TO LAY YOUR HEAD ON HER SOFT THIGHS THAT WOULD SEND ANY MAN TO HEAVEN, EVEN HER BIG BOOBS THAT ONLY A MAN COULD DREAM OF TOUCHING LET ALONE STUFFING HIS FACE IN BETWEEN AND MOST OF ALL, MOST OF ALL, YOU EVEN WENT AS FAR AS TO HAVE SE-

SMACK.

Before that word could be uttered, Relon picks the grape boy who by the balls on his head and kicks him clear over to lockers to the other side of the locker room as a crash could be heard.

Everyone slowly looks from where Mineta was sent to Relon whose face is still covered. He lets out a long deep sigh as he wipes the sweat accumulated from his forehead, his face now visible once more.

"Uh, I'm gonna take a guess everything after taking her to your room didn't happen." Kirishima comments to gain a nod from Relon.

Relon points to Kaminari nodding his head gaining a look of confusion from everyone including the electric-user.

"What? You two did walk together?" He asks gaining a nod from Relon. "Oooh." He replies.

Relon points to Aoyama. He walks past the group as he points to a wall which is where the girl's locker room is on the other side and then points to himself.

"She came to you?" Aoyama asks gaining another nod from the silent teen.

He points to Sato and shakes his head.

"So you didn't cook together, huh?" Relon pulls out a card as Sato reads it aloud. "She cooked for me as I got ready for school..." Kaminari takes the card and reads it himself.

"No way!" He scans over the card before looking at Relon. "You lucky bastard!"

"What about my question? I'm kinda curious myself." Ojiro comments as everyone turns to Relon which his face twitches as his cheeks slowly turn a shade of pink to which he slowly nods looking away.

Relon then looks to Todoroki remembering his question.

* * *

"Do you regret it? Us, I mean."

* * *

He nods solemnly as everyone stares at him, their expressions one of surprise except for Todoroki's and Tokoyami's. Last night coming back to mind as he looks to Midoriya who gulps, a nervous expression can be seen. He looks to his left hand. A hand that at one point was normal. A hand that at one point was a demonic hand. A hand that at one point was holding onto Momo's. He looks to Todoroki and nods affirmatively as Todoroki nods back.

"I see."

"Um." Everyone turns to the voice as they lay their eyes on Deku who seems nervous with all eyes on him

His and Relon's meet again as the black haired teen tilts his head giving his male friend a smile as he awaits his question. Izuku's nerves disappear seeing that look on his classmate's face as his nerves calm themselves.

"Since we're asking questions, I have one. Lucinance, how does it feel to be in a relationship now?" All eyes turn back to the silent teen as he thinks of an answer.

_How **does** it feel? _He remains in thought for a few minutes before going over to the wall placing a hand on it as words appear. The guys gathering around reading it as Relon leans against said wall, his eyes closed awaiting the group's responses. After a moment if silence, he opens them looking at his classmates, many of their looks that if astonishment. _I guess they're at a loss for words._ He gets off the wall going back to finish putting his costume as his classmates just continue to look at the wall of words. He puts his gloves and scarf on as he returns to the group. Midoriya looks to him.

"So that's how you feel..." He nods at this as the others look to him with shocked expressions. "I'm glad. Seeing you like this compared to yesterday, it's relieving." Deku extends his hand causing Relon to raise a eyebrow. "Congratulations."

The others soon gather around. He looks at everyone giving their approvals, applauds, et cetera. He looks back to Midoriya griping his hand. Another hand places itself on top if theirs as they look to see Kaminari.

"Looks like you didn't need our help after all. Congrats, dude! For being the first guy of Class 1-A to get a girl." He cheers as soon, many of the guys put their hands in. All except Bakugou.

"Hey, Bakugou. Come over here and celebrate a little, man." Kirishima calls.

"Yeah, right. Not interested in some lovey-dovey crap. I'm headin' out."

"Don't mind him, Lucinance. You know how he is." Kirishima says. "Congrats though, you got one of if not the best girls on the school!"

"Anyone can tell how he is after his mouth opens." Shoji comments causing the group to laugh.

"Though I am happy for your status achievement, remember not to neglect your studies." Iida says gaining a nod the teen.

"For someone who doesn't talk, you have a way with words. That is a gift that you should use well." Tokoyami mentions as everyone looks to the wall.

_Midoriya simply __asked for my thoughts on not being single but I said more after that..._

He looks at the words he created.

"Let's get going, everyone.. The others are most likely waiting." Midoriya says.

The others nod looking on at the board one last time before leaving. Kaminari carrying a knocked out Mineta. They all walk out with Relon leading the group to be met by the six female students waiting outside.

"What took you guys so long?" Jirou asks.

"Oh, just doing some guy stuff." Kaminari retorts.

"Oh? Is that so? So you weren't by any chance, oh I don't know, pestering Lucinance over his new relationship with Momo?" She cuts her eyes cheekily as Kaminari smiles nervously.

"W-wait we were uh, well whatever! I bet you were doing the same thing!" This time she is the one to look away nervously.

"Huh!? As if!" She crosses her arms looking away as the class of 1-A laughs at their antics.

"Everyone, let us proceed! Aizawa sensei is waiting for us." Iida says, waving his arm robot-like.

"Yeah! Hey, why not let the new couple lead us, hehe." Mina suggests.

_Huh?_

"Wha-

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Uraraka says.

"Ooh ooh, let the love duo lead the charge!" Hagakure chimes in

"Yeah, that's so manly!" Kirishima states.

"We're counting on you, Lucinance." Sero says.

Jirou looks to Mina who's giggling from the reactions including Relon's and Momo's.

"You're going to be doing this a lot aren't you?"

"Oh, so much." She grins.

"You're so evil." Jirou chuckles.

"Lead us! Lead us! Lead us! Lead us!" They all chant.

Relon and Momo look to their classmates before at one another, a sigh escaping them both.

"We both saw this coming." She states as he nods looking down the hallway. "Ready?" He nods again. "Well then, let's go!" The two lead the way leaving the others to follow suit, everyone chatting about the trip.

Relon glances at his girlfriend. _I wonder. Did the girls do the same thing to her that the guys did to me? _The question she asked back at his apartment rings in his mind. _Is there a chance... she could regret this?_ He looks at her as she's facing forward as he too turns looking ahead. _I can't tell. Not right now. All I know..._ He reaches for her hand surprising the girl as she looks to him. _Is that I want to make the most of this!_

"Awww!" He's snapped from his thoughts as he turns to the girls awing at the sight.

"Can't keep your hands off her, huh?" Mina teases.

Before he can fully let go, he feels Momo grip his hand causing the teen to look at her.

"There's nothing wrong with showing physical affection, right?" She says to Mina as she then looks to Relon who blinks at first before nodding giving his girlfriend a smile.

"Score one for team ReMo!" Hagakure squeals causing the class to look at her in wonder.

"Team ReMo?" Ojiro questions.

"Yeah. You know how people make ship names using half of the guy's first name and the other half of the girl's? Well we have Relon and Momo so that makes ReMo~."

"A-ah, I see."

"ReMo, huh? It has a ring to it." Momo says.

_It's either ReMo or MoLon... Yeah, ReMo is better._

* * *

Minutes pass before Class 1-A arrive at the stands an annoyed-looking Bakugou seeming and tired-looking Aizawa.

"Now that you're all here, we can get going. On the bus. Sit wherever you want." He orders to then look at Relon and Momo.

_Damn it, Recovery Girl won the bet. _

"Yes sir!" One after another with Iida doing his job as president, they all file on the bus with Relon and Momo being the first inside.

"Hey." He turns his head to Momo. "Would you like to... maybe sit together?" She asks, her voice somewhat nervous

He nods as he takes a seat in the middle section close to the window with her next to him. Once everyone is seated and accounted for, the bus takes off. Relon rests his head back on the seat as he adjusts his scarf to use as a type of cushion.

"Hey Lucinance, I've been meaning to ask you something." Mina starts sitting behind the couple. "Why did you add a scarf to your costume? I didn't see you using it during the combat training."

"Now that you mention it, why do you wear that scarf, Relon?" She pulls out the card from this morning as she looks at it but sees nothing to look at Relon who is now just looking at the girl. "What? We've been communicating so much it feels only natural." All of their classmates turning to listen out of curiosity including Aizawa.

_She has a point..._

"Ara ara~ Just how much have you two been talking I wonder." Mina teases.

_Did... she just say 'ara ara?'_

He shakes his head from the pink girl's antics and does a twirl of his finger as words appear.

"I can manipulate my scarf with my quirk to extend it's length, use it as a type of capture device by wrapping around my opponents if necessary, and even a type of grapple..."

"Whoa! You can do all that?" The pink girl actually shocked out of her teasing.

He nods.

"YaoMomo, you don't look nowhere near as surprised."

"Considering his fighting style from the combat training, it makes a lot of sense to me. Think about it. Relon's cards are what he uses as his main offense. Yet once he's used them, he uses the cards he's discarded from previous attacks to act as traps or follow-up attacks to throw off his opponent. It's a tactical style and with his scarf, it only adds to his diverse utility in handling any given situation. That I think sums it up, wouldn't you say?" He nods.

_Not to mention his distorted hand he showed last night... _She glances to his hand she's holding. _There's so much about him I don't know but all I can do is be patient._

_Tch, whatever. So he can do a lot, big deal. None of it matters anyway since he can't beat me. _Bakugou turns back ahead staring out a window.

_Relon Lucinance. First you describe having supposedly unlimited healing capabilities and now all of this... **Configuration**... _Aizawa refocuses ahead as he thinks more to himself on what he just heard..

"When you put it like that, it reminds me of your quirk, Yaoyorozu. Ribbit." Tsuyu says gaining the class' attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Your quirk is **Creation **which lets you create anything inorganic. Lucinance's is **Configuration **and as you described it as being versatile, your quirk works the same if you think about it."

"Now that Tsuyu mentions it, she's right." Jirou starts. "Momo can create objects and Lucinance can manipulate objects. Whatever you make, he could alter and use it however he liked. It's like you two were made for each other."

"If you two fought together you'd make one heck of a team." Kaminari adds.

_When they put it like that, Relon and I can work off one another. I could create anything he needs._

"It's like Yaoyorozu is a blacksmith and Lucinance is a warrior gaining a new weapon." Todoroki comments.

"Whoa! That's so accurate." Mina responds.

"Huh? You know I never would have compared them to that." Sero mentions imagining the two as such.

"The more we learn about ReMo the stronger they become~"

"You have a point there." Momo turns to Relon. "What do you- Ah..." Her small gasp gaining the others attention as they all look to find a sleeping Relon.

He goes from upright to his head sliding onto Momo's shoulder.

"I wonder why he's so tired?" Mina comments giving Momo a look.

"Ahem! I already told you, I stopped by his home before he could properly wake up." She cuts her eyes back at the pink girl who only snickers.

"Well Lucinance has the right idea. We have some time before we reach USJ so I'm gonna take some Z's." Kaminari says resting his head against the window.

Momo looks at Relon as she lightly brushes his hair in front of his face aside with her free hand.

_You sure like to sleep, don't you? _She smiles at the dormant teen as she rests her head on his, closing her eyes letting out a yawn. _I could use some rest still, I suppose..._

Uraraka looks at the resting couple then to Deku further up. A hand going to her chest. Something Tsuyu takes note of.

* * *

"Alright, we're here. Everybody off." Aizawa calls.

"So who wants to wake them up?" Jirou asks.

"Aww, do we have to? They look so cute together~." The invisible girl comments

"Hey, you lovebirds. It's time to wakey wakey." Mina says rocking the two's shoulders.

Relon stretches before standing.

"You really like sleeping don't you, Lucinance?" Kirishima calls further ahead to gain a unsteady nod from the drowsy teen.

_That nap was so needed._ He looks to Momo who stands up as the class depart from the bus.

Now all grouped up, they all look at the dome structure as the hero, Thirteen, introduces himself and talks about the USJ.

_So that's the USJ... _Relon is in the back of the grouped up class with Momo beside him. He looks to her and immediately a blush appears as he immediately looks away. Just like before, she's stretching her back which is making her semi-exposed chest more noticeable. She looks to Relon in confusion.

"Relon, what's-" She looks down and realizes what she's doing as she quickly covers herself. "S-sorry..." She mutters looking away in embarrassment for Relon to poke her gaining the girl's attention as she takes out his card from her belt looking at it.

'It's fine, Momo. I just don't want you to hate me for staring. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't tempting.' She reads to look at the blushing teen still averting his eyes.

Normally when some guy's gaze was on the developed girl, she would often ignore them. It is only natural that guys would check out girl. They were of that age after all. But older adult and such always annoyed her. No lifes trying to satisfy their sexual urges their hormones give them. Often she would do one of those things or give a glare to which boys her age would often looks away or leave once she caught them checking out the girl. Yet here was a teen, her own boyfriend for that matter, who like everyone else, was going through puberty. But unlike the others like Mineta and Kaminari, he looked away every chance he has gotten a good look at the girl. She noticed this when they first met after changing. Then again in front of Relon's apartment. Even now, time after time he could have gazed at her like any other guy would do but he didn't. Not once. All because he didn't want her to hate him.

_He really is something... A gentleman as well as honest... and he's now my boyfriend..._

She looks at her chest before back to Relon. The class beginning to leave as Relon starts to follow. She walks next to him as he looks her way.

"I could never hate you." She says low enough for only him to hear as she looks at the male teen. "And..." She moves close to his ear. "I don't mind if you look at me like that." His eyes widens as she hurries ahead catching up with the class leaving a stunned Relon dead in his tracks.

...

...

_Did... she just give me permission to check her out? _

He shakes his head at the thought as he catches up to the class as they all enter through the blue gate into the USJ.

"Whoaaaaa!" The class awe at the sight of multiple field locations ranging from a shipwreck and landslide to a fire and windstorm area.

"Alright then, first-

CRACK.

Everyone watches electric currents pass through the ceiling lights as they go out. A strong sensation suddenly hitting Relon as he falls to one knee clutching his head as everyone looks to him.

**_Another one... Approaches... Use me..._**

"Relon!" Momo rushes to his side. What's wrong!?"

_What are... No... Another survivor!? _

"Look!" Everyone turns as down the staircase in front of a water fountain, a black mist-like portal appears. Out steps a grey haired man with hands covering his face followed by what seems like dozens if not a hundred thugs. Then a large shirtless creature with with brown pants, some red scars, a large muscular physique, a long mouth, but most of all, its is brain clearly visible. And finally a teenage girl looking around Class 1-A's age steps out.

Relon's eyes look in disbelief as he gets up walking to the front of the group next to Aizawa.

_No... no... no..._

The girl is wearing a dirty and tattered pink kimono with her hair a mess. Her left sleeve seems to have been torn off as on her left wrist is a black DNA-like bracelet. She's bare foot with chains around her feet, handcuffs attached, and a collar around her neck.

_...Kanao?_

"Gather together and don't move! Thirteen, protect the students!"

"Is this like the entrance exam where the lesson has already started?" Kirishima questions as the class begins to move.

"Don't move!" They all stop to stare at their homeroom teacher in surprise as he puts on his goggles. "Those are villains. The trespassing the other day was the work of these dirtbags after all, huh?"

"What? Villains? No way... There's no way they could get into a hero school!" Kirishima exclaims in disbelief as Momo steps forward.

"Sensei, what about the trespasser sensors?"

"We have them of course, but..."

"Did they only appear here or around the whole school? Either way if the sensors aren't responding, that means they have someone with a quirk that can do that. An isolated are separated from the main campus during a time when a class is supposed to be here. They might be idiots but they certainly aren't dumb. This attack was carefully planned with a goal in mind." Todoroki surmises.

"Thirteen, start the evacuation. Try contacting the school. These villains had something to counteract the sensors so it's possible someone is interfering with radio-wave-type quirks. Kaminari, try contacting the school as well."

"Yes sir."

"What about you sir? Are you going to fight alone!? Even with that many, even if you can erase their quirks... your style of fighting doesn't match this kin of situation. A frontal type of battle is..."

"You can't be a hero with just one trick." This catches Deku's attention as he looks to his teacher. "Thirteen, I'm counting on you." He nods in acknowledgment as Aizawa prepares to jump, he sees a card fly straight to the enemy.

Everyone looks to see Relon having thrown said card.

"Lucinance, what are you-

Relon puts a hand up silencing his teacher as he looks on at the card as it flies straight to the back of the group of villains where the hand-having villain, the overgrown creature and the teenage girl are. The card flies at the hand-loving villain and the bigger creatures goes to intercept but with a motion of his finger, the card dives out of the way landing in front of the girl. She looks at the words on it picking it up as she turns the card over. Relon watches as she reads it before the hand villain snatches the card away ripping it as he seems to say something to the girl as she backs away looking straight to the hero group.

_Damn it! I need to get down there to tell if it's really her or not. _

**_Use me... Or everyone will die... Including you..._**

Relon clutches his head once more as he falls to a knee.

_Why are... you so damn persistent!? I don't need you! _

"Lucinance!" He's snapped from his thoughts by Aizawa. "Explain yourself, now." He stands back up as the entity fade into his subconscious as he tosses his teacher a card.

"That girl is a hostage and you know her? How?" He and the class looking at the teen as he focuses on the villains slowly approaching waving a finger causing Aizawa's words to widen as he tosses the card back.

"I see." He too turns to the villains. "I know about your history, everything you've been through. At least what the government decided to place down on your background information. I know you can take care of yourself an I know you want to let go of the past." This catches everyone's attention, especially Relon's and Momo's. "But sometimes you can't forget no matter how much you want to. Whatever happens will forever be a part of who you are. The best you can do is embrace it and move on. That is only one meaning to being a hero. Use what you were given and don't despise it, embrace it as your own." Todoroki widens at that statement. "You should strive to be a hero that doesn't limit yourself. If you bind your abilities, you'll never grow." He jumps down as the class looks on in surprise as he engages the enemies. "I'll do what I can to save her, you all get to safety!"

_I remember him telling me when I first met him that he knew about my past. He knew about both my **Malevolence Form **and __**Eramsus**** Mode **and yet he is telling me to embrace that evil power... Make it my own? _Relon looks at his left hand.

**_Yes... Do it... Give in... You need me..._**

He clutches his head.

_Why.. are you so stubborn!? _

**_You know... As well as I do... You're not strong enough... Without me... _****_You've already used my power twice... Since coming here... The first with Crono... and the second last night..._**

_Yeah and the first time, you had shut the hell up since I used **Eramsus Mode **against Nunu and the second... wait, you never said anything last night. You've always appeared when I have been in danger or when another survivor was near. Where the hell weren't you last night!? _He stands breathing heavily as the class is preoccupied with the battle below. _I used 50% yet you didn't try to use your temptation once. Why?_

_**The only reason was... your conflicted emotions and despair... were absolutely divine... I was curious of the outcome... Since you called upon my power... All of your own ****accord****...**_

_Curious? Since when could you feel emotions!?_

_**You simple-minded fool... I am a part of you... As such, I too... mature... both ****physically****... and mentally... **_

_Physically being the **Malevolence Form's **strength and mentally being emotions like curiosity and... oh no..._

**_Yessssss... Emotions like compassion for another..._**

_Shut up! You're just a being that's living in my body. You can't possibly understand any of that!_

_**There is much... You fools don't know... Use my power... Or we both shall perish... Your other ****disgusting**** form... Can't protect you like I can... Besides, you don't want... your female ****companion**** to know... too much...**_

_I know what you're doing. Don't think it'll work._

**_I only speak... The Truth..._**

Once more, Relon feels the evil presence disappears as he refocuses on the battle below.

_Aizawa is easily more skilled. Those villains must be nothing more than hired thugs. But those three in the back with who I think is Kanao... They're different. I don't know if Aizawa sensei can deal with them._ I could end all of this but that would mean revealing my powers to the others _and Momo... Embrace it... I fear if I attempt to use that power fully I'll lose control just like... back then. He looks to the ground. **Malevolence Form** and **Eramsus Mode** are polar opposites. **Malevolence Form's** overall power and durability is superior to **Eramsus Mode**. While **Eramsus Mode** is superior in its sustainability and diverse move pool. Unlike in my **Malevolence Form**, I can be in **Eramsus Mode** as long as I want without any repercussions but with **Malevolence Form**, that entity slowly gains control the longer I use that form. That's why I have used **Eramsus Mode** along with **Malevolence Form**. Because **Eramsus Mode** counteracts the entity's control allowing me full control. The only downside being that having both forms activated requires full focus as I have to scale my holy power at the same level as my malevolent one. I can't go higher with **Eramsus Mode** because for some reason I'll just get weaker. Originally, I thought having both forms would make me twice as strong but for some reason it has the opposite effect. My body could be at 100% and with 50% of my _**_Malevolence Form_**, _my strength rises to 150%. Yet when I add in 50% of **Eramsus Mode**, my power drops to 125%. And if I scale my evil power higher by accident than my holy form, then the entity's presence grows stronger and will try to suppress the holy form. _

He looks as Aizawa as he takes down one villain after another.

_To use that evil power willingly after what it made me do... Mom... Aura... Even with **Eramsus Mode's **assistance, using that power... that killed them..._

He clenches his hands into fist. _Damn it! Everyone's life is in danger and here I am doing nothing!_

"Everyone! We must leave, now!" Thirteen calls.

"Everyone begins leaving as Relon and Deku remain.

"Wow. Aizawa sensei is actually good at fighting himself against a lot of people, huh?" He comments as he looks to Relon.

_Aizawa sensei said he knew what you have been through and said you can take care of yourself. What you've been through... Does that have to do with your "Given" power?_

"This is no time for analysis! Hurry, we need to escape!" Iida calls.

"Y-yeah! Lucinance, lets go!" He turns running to the group.

_What do I do? What the hell should I do!? Everything has been happening so fast since I got here. One after another! I used that evil form at 50% without **Eramsus Mode**_ _because I let my emotion get the better of me. My emotions clouded my judgement and I forgot about the reason why I didn't want to use that form. I used that evil form both times, the first I still had enough common sense to use my holy mode but the second I used it on my own accord without the temptation. The power... It felt just like when I used 100%. No one could beat me..._

Then it clicks.

_No. It's not about winning. It's about doing what's right. Both times I used __**Malevolence Form **were against Nunu when he threatened and disrespected Momo. I wanted him to take those words back. That was the right thing to do._

**_Yes... Keep going..._**

He winces at the entity's voice returning once more.

_A hero is someone that does the right thing for the greater good._

**_More..._**

_Everyday has been a challenge since I got here. For seven years I remained exiled with little human interaction. I never expected for so much to happen since I got here. Let alone something happening everyday..._

**_That's it... _**

Momo turns seeing Relon still at the top of the staircase.

"Relon, we need to go!"

He turns to Momo, their faces meeting. He gives her a soft smile as she looks wondering why he's giving her that look.

_'I want to be a hero so I can use the power I've been given for helping others.' That's what I told Midoriya last night._ _I didn't think too much on that answer and Midoriya may have guessed something with how I worded it. But I've been given both **Malevolence Form **and **Eramsus Mode. **Both of which are mine and only mine! I use them how I see fit._

* * *

_"THEN YOU FUCKING MAKE UP FOR THEIR LIVES BY WORKING TWICE AS MUCH! I BET MY ASS THEY DON'T WANT YOU TO MOPE ANYMORE OVER THEM. IF THEY'RE YOUR FAMILY THEN EVEN IN DEATH, I'LL PUT FIVE ON IT THAT THEY WANT WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU!"_

* * *

_Mom... Aura... I killed you. I couldn't control this evil power and because of it, you're both gone. I failed at protecting you two like I wanted... I'll forever be your murderer but that doesn't mean I have to remain in that mindset... does it? I'm here to better myself and make up for what I did to you two. I'm a human with blood on my hands trying to do what's right. Feeling sorry for myself has done nothing but make me a burden for those around me. Both Nunu and Aizawa sensei said to embrace what I have. I can't do that fully but I can sure as hell do that partially!_

* * *

Down with Aizawa, he slowly begins to be surrounded by villains as he take down the endless horde one after another. _This is bad! They're closing in! _

"You're mine!" He turns as a villain with a scythe for an arm jumps at Aizawa.

Before Aizawa can dodge, a card flies straight at the villain wrapping itself around him. He looks at the top of the stairs to see Relon sending more his way. Before any villain around the teacher has a chance to react, they are all incapacitated by the cards. He looks around now relieved having the villains' pressure off of him. He glances at Relon as the teen tosses another card at Aizawa as it stops in front of him for Aizawa to read. He looks up to Relon, a determined expression on his face as clear as day.

_So, you've made your decision. _

"Alright then! Hurry up, Lucinance!" Aizawa shouts as he goes back on the attack dodging a villain with a crab body.

Relon nods in acknowledgement as he turns running to the class.

_First we'll get everyone out of here and then I'll head back and assist Aizawa sensei and rescue the girl I believe to be Kanao in the process!_

"Kurogiri."

"I'm on it." The mist-like villain disappears.

"Shit! I just blinked once and the guy who looks to be the most trouble got away!" Aizawa curses as attempts to run after the villain but more block his way.

Kurogiri reappears in front of the exit causing everyone to stop.

"Nice to meet you. We are the League of Villains. It may be presumptuous of us, but we have invited ourselves in to the home of the heroes, U.A. High School, in order to have All Might, the Symbol of Peace, take his last breath." He says, many trembling at his words. "I believe All Might should have been here. Has there been a kind of change? Well, that is neither her nor there. This is the part I am to play." Thirteen prepares to attack but stops as Bakugou and Kirishima jump at the villain attacking him as an explosion erupts.

"Did you consider that you'd get beaten by us before you did it?" Kirishima smirks

"Oh dear, that's dangerous." His voice catching everyone's attention as the smoke clears revealing the villain unharmed. "That's right. Even if you are students, you are excellent golden eggs." He states.

"No! Move away you two!" Thirteen shouts causing the two to look back at him.

"My job is to scatter you all and torture you to death!" He spreads his mist as it covers the students.

_Damn it! Momo! _Relon reaches his hand bracing himself from the strong blowing mist.

Momo turns her head seeing Relon reach for her as she protects her face with one hand and reaches for his with the other. _Almost... There... Got you! _They grip each other.

Iida pulls Uraraka and Sato out as the mist becomes stronger. The three look on as their class is covered in a purple mist dome.

"Everyone!" Iida shouts.

* * *

All he sees is the purple mist and suddenly he feels himself falling. The mist dissipates as he along with Momo are falling to the ground.

"Relon!" He nods pulling her to him adjusting her to be in his arms bridal style before landing on the ground. "Thanks, that was close. Now, where are we?" He puts her down as they scam the environment.

"We're in the mountain zone by the looks of it." They both turn to see Jirou and Kaminari approaching, Jirou speaking. "That mist guy must have separated us into the other zones."

"Um, you guys." They turn to Kaminari as he's points around them. "We got company!" The group gets into a fighting stance, their backs to the mountain wall as more villains approach them. "Kyouka, here!" Momo creates a sword handing it to the girl as she materializes her signature staff.

Relon steps forward, his fists gripping themselves hard. _Damn it! I need to get to sensei as soon as I can! But Momo's and the other's safety are now my top priority. Aizawa sensei, hang on just a while longer! _He looks back at Momo who notices and nods as Relon returns the nod as he jumps over into the crowd of villains.

He sidesteps away from a cloaked figure with long hair looking like Jesus with a scythe as he kicks the villain away. He jumps landing on the back of an amphibian, who had lunged for the teen, with hooves for feet knocking the breath out of the evildoer. He puts a giant card in front of him as two more villains, one with a broadsword and another dual-wielding, slashes at the card as they are repelled to the ground.

"Relon, behind you!" Momo shouts as he turns to a bulky villain with a helmet attempting to grab him.

"He uses his large card as a type of spring pad as he flips from it landing on top of the villain on his shoulders. He removes the helmet jumping down as he swings the heel of his foot right under the villain's jaw sending the large man to the ground unconscious as he flips down landing on one knee now with his classmates once more.

"Whoa..." Is all Jirou and Kaminari can utter.

"Momo, your boyfriend is a total badass." Jirou mentions.

"I know." She smiles at his back. "Kyouka, Kaminari. We'll provide cover for Relon, alright?"

"Okay!"

"Y-yeah. Wait! Give me a weapon!" Kaminari responds.

"You're the electric guy, aren't you? You can just zap them!"

"You saw during the combat training! I can only cover myself with electricity! I can discharge it but I can't control where it goes! I'll hit you guys too!"

"Yes, I went against it after all." Momo comments.

"In that case..." She kicks the human Pikachu at a villain as Kaminari lets loose a voltage of electricity. "We'll just use you as a human stun gun so stop whining!"

"Whoa, it worked! You can count on me!"

"You're too happy-go-lucky." Jirou deadpans to then see a villain begin to sent a ball of rocks at them.

She connects her **Earphone Jacks **to her leg amps sending a vibration to the villain causing the rocks to crumble and hus elastic arm to land on Kaminari shocking him as well. Another villain, this time with two small knives, jumps towards Kaminari and Jirou but Momo throws a net entangling the villain as he too falls prey to Kaminari's electricity.

"Both of you should take this more seriously!" Momo barks, dodging a villain and hitting them in the head with her staff knocking them out.

"Sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Jirou apologizes.

"You're mine!" Jirou looks up as a villain jumps from over the ledge.

She dodges out of the way as Momo kicks the villain towards Relon who knees him in the back to then grab his collar and yeet him into a crowd of villains.

"It's done!"

"What is?"

"It takes time... to create something this big!" Out of Yaoyorozu's back pops out a insulation sheet.

"Kyouka, Relon! Get in!" Both do as told. "Kaminari, you're up!" She calls closing it.

He smirks.

"I get it... In that case, I can let loose!" He throws his hands to the ground as electricity runs wild in every direction shocking all of the villains.

Eventually, all is quiet as Momo raises the sheet to see the villains knocked out.

"Now then, I am worried about the others."

"Um, Momo?" Jirou calls nervously.

"Hm? What is it?" She watches as Jirou covers her eyes pointing at Momo as the girl looks down to see her whole chest fully exposed, the front of the costume torn from the attack. "Oh, I can make a new one." She smiles as a thought crosses her mind after saying that for her to glance to where Relon is, his face looking away as a crimson blush is noticeable.

"Then hurry up and do it." She quickly exits seeming to forget about Relon as she checks on Kaminari.

_Violent growth... _Jirou thinks walking over to her blonde companion.

_Did he see them?_

_I just saw them... _

"Hey." He slowly moves his eyes towards her as she's now covering the middle of her chest with her arm, a blush apparent on her face as well. "Are you okay?" He nods looking straight at the girl, refusing to avert his eyes any lower as he can already see enough from his peripheral. "Good." She breathes a sigh of relief. "H-hey, remember that thing I said... before we came in here?" She averts her eyes.

He blinks as it clicks in his head as he looks away nodding slowly. She inches closer now sitting beside him with the blanket fully covering the two, both of their hearts beating at an increased rate. He remains looking forward from the sight of her chest. "Relon, look at me." He inches his gaze to her stopping halfway. "Please?" He fully turns his head to her, their eyes locking onto each other as she puts both hands to his cheeks. "I don't mind if you look at me like that, really." His eyes widen at her words. "You're my boyfriend, after all. When you look at me, it makes me feel... happy that you're looking at me for my looks. I know you haven't before, at least that's my guess, but I don't mind every now and then. I know we just started dating and this isn't the time or place to talk about this... but just know you can look at **them**, okay?"

She lets go of his face as she looks on placing a arm over her breasts, all he can do is nod.

He averts his eyes before looking at her. She gives the smallest of nods with a smile to back it up. His blush brightens as his eyes slowly descend from her onyx eyes to her collarbone, then he plants his eyes on her breasts. Leaving nothing to his imagination but her arm covering her most crucial asset among her assets. He gazes at them as if they're that of a goddess. Yet only to Relon, Momo is **his **goddess. Her proportions every bit as bountiful as he imagined. The sight of such beauty that he is allowed to gaze at leaves his eyes glued unable to look away, as if in a trance. He suddenly feels his arm rise ever so slowly before he places it back.

_Calm down, Relon. __Don't stare too long. You have work to do. _He looks from the godlike sight, to his girlfriend.

"Did you like what you saw?" She teases causing the teen's whole face to turn fully red as he steps out of the sheet trying to calm his nerves.

Momo now left alone can only chuckle. _I guess that comment was too much for him._ She looks to her trembling hand and then her cleavage. _Maybe too much for me too._ She remakes her costume as she leaves the insulation sheet regrouping with the others.

"I say we need to get back to the front gate. That's the most likely place the others will still be for those that haven't been scatter." Momo says.

"Yeah, that sound good. Kaminari let's-

Jirou looks in horror as a shirtless villain with a skull mask and ballistic vest holds up an idiotic Kaminari.

"Hands up. No quirks allowed. Use them and the boy dies." He orders holding the electric-quirk-user.

"Kaminari!"

"Damn it, we let our guards down!"

Relon walks past the two towards the villain, his left hand extended to his side.

"Wait, Lucinance! You heard what he said, right!?"

"Kyouka, wait." Momo whispers. "Just watch, Relon knows what he's doing."

"You don't care if he dies, do you? So be it!" The man rears his fist back.

"Kaminari!" Jirou shouts.

In an instant the two boys disappear as everyone looks around trying to find them.

"What the? Where did they go!?" The villain looks to the girls before he is suddenly kicked from behind by Relon carrying a brainless-looking Kaminari under his arm.

"What... just happened?" Jirou questions in disbelief.

"Relon assessed the situation and took care of it." Momo answers walking to the boys.

They regroup as Jirou kicks the villain in the head to see he's unconscious.

"You know, Lucinance. I've seen your kicks. Did you ever play soccer or do martial arts?" Jirou comments to gain a shake.

_I feel bad for anyone that crosses your path. _She nervously chuckles.

Momo looks at Relon and notices black marking slowly seep under his scarf. _So he used that strange power again..._

"Now that we've taken care of the villains here, let's get going to the others." Momo says.

"It's gonna take forever to get there though. We need to hurry." Jirou says.

Relon snaps his fingers gaining the girls' attention as he tosses two cards from his sleeve as they expand to a large size that someone can ride on. He jumps on extending his hand to Momo.

"You want us to ride on your cards?" His girlfriend asks to gain a nod.

"Wait, what if we fall off?" He twirls his fingers. "You'll make it so we can stick to it?" Jirou looks hesitant but relents. "It's better than running there. Alright, let's hurry." She takes Kaminari and holds him as she steps on the card seeing her feet unable to remove themselves.

Momo takes a hold of Relon's hand as he helps her up. She too sees that she's stuck to the card.

_Next stop, the entrance! _The group takes off soaring to their destination at high speeds, Momo holding onto the back of Relon with Jirou holding into Kaminari. Relon trying his best to focus as he feels Yaoyorozu press against his back.

"Look down there!" Jirou shouts as the group of three and a half see Aizawa still fighting off the horde of villains.

"Look at the top of the stairs! I see some of the others and Thirteen!" Momo shouts.

They reach the stairs landing to be met by the others.

"YaoMomo, Jirou, Lucinance, and... Kaminari?" Mina calls as she and the others look at the blonde.

Relon immediately goes to check on Thirteen.

"You're... Lucinance, right?" He struggles to asks as Relon nods. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine..." He slowly collapses to the ground with Uraraka and Mina supporting the injured hero.

"Iida went to get help. So it won't be long now." Uraraka mentions.

_Thirteen..._ Relon nods as he heads to the top of the stairs looking on as Aizawa is still at work dispatching the weak villains. _He's getting tired. Fighting so many for so long is taking its toll._ He looks at his left hand, Momo taking note of this as she hurries to his side.

"You're using **that **again." He turns to look at her, concern on her face as well as in her tone. "Are you going to be alright?"

_As long as I remain in total balance I'll be fine._

"Relon..." He looks to her. "I know you're strong but please be careful... If something happened to you..." He fully turns to her reaching his hand behind her head and pulling her in as their foreheads gently touch one another to the girl's surprise.

He looks at her giving his girlfriend a small smile. She reaches down and grabs his hand.

"Be careful." He nods as they step back from one another, nothing else needing to be said.

His soft demeanor slowly shifts to that of determination as he walks forward to the edge of the stair case.

_Total Balance, that has a nice ring to it. _Relon closes his eyes as he channels the evil and holy power throughout his body. Wind suddenly picking up around the teen as gales of black and white swirl around him. More and more appearing until he is completely covered by the wind, this gaining all of the villains' and Aizawa's attention. His classmates watching in awe as Momo looks on, her hands together as if she's praying. _My costume is covering the markings so that's good. __I'm maintaining 30% just like with Nunu._ _Alright_... He opens his eyes as the black and white whirlwind around him disperses, him taking a single step forward. _Time to be a hero_! He vanishes from sight.

Everyone looking around for the teenage male. From the top of the stairs, Momo and the others see him standing on a card high above the villains. High enough that the group would think he's able to touch the ceiling.

Relon looks down as the villains who are in disarray as they look around for him, giving Aizawa a quick inhales and exhales slowly, pulling out power from his form. His mouth now seemingly gone as a black mask made from markings takes its place. _Steady... remain calm and focused..._ His left hand changing to that of a large demonic one as his right radiates a white light. _Good, it's still working._ He flexes his left and right hand. He steps off to the edge of his hovering card, balling his giant red and black demonic hand into a fist. He tilts his body forward as he falls from his card descending towards the mass of humans. Everyone on the ground looks around before finally looking up to see the teen zooming towards them like a bullet.

"Incoming!" A villain shouts as they all see Relon with his morphed hand reared back.

CRASH.

A huge huge black and white dust cloud erupts sending wind in all directions knocking some villains off their feet as Aizawa and the other villains anchor themselves. Once the dust settles, everyone sees a crater and the villains after looking in it, sees many of their unconscious allies with Relon at the center. He jumps out landing over next to Aizawa.

"So this is what you look like using that power. Kids these days." He says in between breathes taking note of Relon's hands as well as his black eyes with their white slits.

Relon looks at his teacher as he places his right hand on Aizawa's shoulder.

"What are you- He stops as he realizes what's happening.

_He restoring my stamina? As well as healing me. So that's his other power; the good one._

Relon lets go of his teacher as he exhales, his hands returning to normal as his markings along part if his left side and face remain. _I'll drop back to 30% for now. __Having that hand hinders my movement._

"Thanks for that." Aizawa says looking around. "No matter how many I drop, they keep coming. The ones in the back haven't moved yet either." Relon looks meeting the hand villain's gaze and then shifts to the muscular being.

_Is it being controlled? _He then looks to the girl, as he can now see bruises on her. Her eyes seemingly devoid of life. But what caught his attention the most were their color. Pinkish lilac. _Kanao..._ _it really is you._ He tightens his fists, Aizawa taking notice.

"So, I'm guessing that is her." Relon nods.

_I need to keep my Total Balance under control. I can't let my anger get the best of me! Kanao, hang on. I'll save you! _He then looks around at the enemies surrounding them.

"We cover each other's back. Once we take these grunts out, we'll deal with the leaders. Understood?"

_Yes sir! _Relon gets back-to-back with his teacher as he sets himself into a stance.

Aizawa is taken aback by the sudden voice as he looks out the corner of his eye at his student. _Questions for later._ His bandages start rising as too does his hair as the villains charge at the teacher and student.

"Get ready!" He shouts.

The first wave approaches as Aizawa ducks a punch to retaliate with one of his own before delivering an uppercut to another. Three villains, one with a chain, a hook for a hand, and one with a nailed bat charges at Relon. He vanishes reappearing in front of the first guy elbowing him in the face leaving him unconscious then reappears behind the hooked villain as he twists his hook hand behind him to then flip the villain landing on the ground with a thud. The third villain swings their bat downward for Relon to stop it with one finger as he glares at the villain kicking them a good ways crashing into another group as they are sent over and into the water by the shipwreck zone. The next wave comes as villains shoots out long-ranged attacks all around the duo. Before Aizawa can say or do anything, Relon sends out cards from his sleeves surrounding the two as he enlarges them wide and tall before reinforcing the cards with his kinetic energy, both hands extending to the sides as he blocks the oncoming attacks. He brings his hands together to then raises one finger pointing upwards. Aizawa looks in confusion as he looks up to realize what his student is about to do. The card Relon had jumped from near the ceiling begins splitting into two to then divide until Aizawa can't even make out all the small cards. He looks to Relon who sends his finger abruptly downwards as he looks up to see a hundreds of cards hail downwards as high speed.

"Remember, subdue, don't kill." He quickly says.

_I know! _**_Rain of Thorns_**_!_

From the staircase, everyone watches in awe at the sight. Hundreds, if not thousands of cards shower the battlefield.

"Whoa... Lucinance can do something like that!? YaoMomo, did you know!?" Mina exclaims as she and Uraraka hold Thirteen.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Sero says nervously.

"Yeah... same." Sato says looking at the sight.

Momo just looks on, refusing to take her eyes off of the fight.

After a moment, Relon raises the cards above him as they check Relon's work.

"Looks like that attack of yours did the trick in taking most of them out. Let's take them out while they're in disarray!" Aizawa rushes with Relon hot on his tail.

All of the remaining grunts rush at the two as three jump towards Aizawa as he grabs them with his bandages smacking them into one another before continuing on, Relon jumping over the pile of villains. One villain up ahead of the duo prepares to shoot a beam from his hands it ceases as Aizawa's eyes glow red.

"Lucinance, go!" Relon vanishes appearing in front of said villain to back hand him to the ground knocked out.

Relon looks forward at the main two villains and Kanao but remembers about Aizawa. He turns back seeing him fight off he remaining villains, eight in total. Aizawa is dodging attack after attack. He ducks under a swipe at his face to then rolls away from another strike.

"Gotcha!" He turns his head to see a villain with a gun pointed at him.

The world goes slow. Aizawa going wide as he sees a foot make contact with the villain, time seeming to return to normal. The gun villain skidding across the ground over to the hand, mist, and brain-shoeing villains. Relon disappears as he punches and kicks the remaining seven villains into the air.

_Here's the serve! Sensei!_Without any hesitation, Aizawa grabs all seven in the air with his bandages packing them together in a ball as he then brings it down slamming to the ground, dust appearing. As it settles, it shows the villains defeated.

"And there's the follow up." He says bringing the bandages back around him.

* * *

"Whoooooaaaa, Lucinance and Aizawa sensei just took out all those villains! They're so amazing!" Mineta squeals as he, Tsuyu, and Deku are laying low along the edge battlefield in the water having seen the whole thing.

"Ribbit. Who would have thought he was so strong. Ribbit."

Deku looks on speechless. _His hands looked so odd. One was glowing and the other looked like that of some evil demon or something. And his, face, where's his mouth. What are those markings. Lucinance, who or what are you? Whatever the answer is, I'm just glad you're on our side._

* * *

Shinn and Aizawa cautiously approach the villains. The one covered in hands scratching his neck furiously.

"No. No. No. NO. NO! This isn't fair, you had a cheat code! And a damn strong one at that! Where's my cheat code!? Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, Start!" He shouts pointing to Lucinance glaring. "Damn it! Kurogiri, get rid of him! Nomu, deal with Eraser Head!"

"Understood!" He disappears reappearing over Relon who pushes Aizawa away before he's surrounded by the purple mist.

"Lucinance!" Aizawa shouts about to use his quirk when he is forced to dodge as the creature, now identified as Nomu, charges at him knocking the teacher back a ways as he slides on his feet to a stop.

* * *

"Relon!" Momo shouts about to run down to him but is stopped by Jirou.

"Let go, he needs me!"

"Momo, calm down! Aizawa sensei is with him! We have to have faith that they'll be fine! If you go, you'll only become a liability!" Jirou's words snapping Momo from her panic as she looks back worry apparent, "Have faith in your boyfriend. He'll be fine, I'm sure."

* * *

_Damn it, they separated us in a mere moment!_" You are definitely something else, young one." Kurogiri begins. "How would you feel about giving up this life of good and joining a side where you are free to do whatever you want?" His words ring through Relon's head.

_Free to do whatever I want? Sorry, not sorry. I've had that pleasure for the last seven years and I've had enough of that life! _

Suddenly, everyone's attention turns to the black mist encased around Relon as white beams of light erupt through the veil of mist. Then a bright light flashes causing everyone to shield their eyes.

"Arrgghhhh!" Kurogiri screams in pain as he falling back to the hand villain.

The light soon fades as everyone stares in awe at the sight before them. Floating just off the ground, circuit markings visible with his right arm glowing with a radiant brightness as the black markings seem to have disappeared, lies Relon. His eyes glowing pure white. White gusts of wind all around him. Everyone is speechless at the sight.

Midoriya looks on, his mouth agape. _W-what is that? This feeling... it feels so warm, gentle and even safe. Yet there's also a sort of... strength? _Momo looks on, her mouth closed but her eyes shaky as she looks to the form her boyfriend has taken. A breathe of relief somehow escapes her as she falls on her rear at the sight of Relon being okay.

Relon looks at the villains. _I had to release Total Balance before he ended up warping me. **Eramsus Mode **at 50% was enough though. The more evil one is, the more extra power it gains. He shouldn't be moving for a while._ Relon looks from him to the villain who seems stunned and changes to look at Kanao. The girl whose eyes seem to glimmer with hope as well as disbelief as she takes a short step forward looking right at Relon. She opens her mouth.

"S-shi...nn?" She musters out.

He descends to the ground releasing his **Eramsus Mode** as he returns to normal to then smile at the girl giving a nod. She falls to her knees as tears being to swell to her eyes as she is suddenly yanked back by the hand villain.

"Ack!" She lets out as Relon immediately turns back on Total Balance disappearing and reappearing between the two.

He kicks the villain who blocks the attack as he skids to Kurogiri.

"NO! NO! NO! WHY!? WHY! WHY!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!? WHAT IS A SURVIVOR DOING HERE LET ALONE YOU! I THOUGHT I SAW THE LAST OF YOU AT THAT FACILITY!" The hand fetish-having villain shouts, his hands twitching.

Relon's eyes grow wider than ever before as he slowly turns his head to the villain.

"Shigaraki Tomura, calm yourself!" Relon widens his eyes at that name.

_No... _Relon steps forward, his single word being heard from everyone around them.

* * *

_Was that Lucinance's voice!? _

Izuku wonders.

* * *

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, TOMURA!?_

"I ASKED YOU FIRST, **SHINN**! TIME AFTER TIME, WHEN WE WERE YOUNG AND EVEN NOW, YOU WERE ALWAYS THE ONE TO RUIN WHAT I WANTED! I THOUGHT AFTER YOU TOOK OUT THAT MAN YOU STAYED IN EXILE! WHY!? WHY!? WHY!?" He stomps his foot on the ground. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO COME BACK!?"

Relon just looks on, his eyes like daggers as they glare at Tomura who glares back.

_Kanao. _He begins softly only she can hear as he looks forward. She only turns her head pulls a single card out as it floats over cutting her chains and handcuffs. _It'll be okay now, I'm here. _She looks at him, life returning to her eyes as if her dead soul has been given another life. She weakly grips at the back of his jacket as she presses her head against it, silently crying with tears of joy. Relon lowers his eyes to then focus back on Tomura and Kurogiri. _How many years did they torture you...? _He feels three fingers poke his back. His fists tightens. _Are there any others?_ She shakes her head against him. _What's the deal with the collar?_ She tightens her hold on him to the point of shaking uncontrollably.

"Nomu, return!" Shigaraki calls out as if holding some kind of spherical object in his hand as the creature jumps back to them.

Relon extends his scarf grabbing a hold of Aizawa around his waist and pulling him over to the two.

_Where's the remote? _Kanao moves her hand pointing at Relon's right pocket. _Okay..._ _Sensei, watch over her. I'll be right back._

"What are you about to do?"

_That collar around her neck; it can kill her. I'm getting that remote. Cover me, I don't want you getting in the way. _He disappears to reappear above Kurogiri as he punches the mist user with his shining right hand to disappear again in front of the villain punching the metal piece as the villain is sent back in pain.

"Nomu, get him!" Tomura orders jumping back with Relon lunging after him, but stops to dodge a punch from the shirtless creature.

He ducks under as he delivers on of his own straight at the gut but stares shocked as the creature seems unfazed as Relon then jumps back.

"Gotta love **Shock Absorption.**" Tomura teases chuckling maniacally.

_He just took a hit from a 30% punch with **Eramsus Mode. **That should have ended it!_

"Ahahaha, you noob! You don't get it, do you? Nomu, here, has been genetically altered to have a certain element added. Care to guess which?" Tomura's eye grins.

_No..._

"Yes! Necrolite! In case miss quiet over there ever decided to try to run or fight, we implanted Necrolite into Nomu here. Not that your gross light power would help since Nomu is a creature with no emotions as he simply does what I tell him. So that punch was nothing but a simple punch to him." Tomura says.

Relon gazes at the monster before him as it charges trying to grab him as Relon begins dodging as he thinks to himself. _Necrolite is a material that can only be broken by a few things. Other Necrolite, a super powerful quirk, or a **Malevolence Form**... _Relon glances for a moment to Kanao. _She has hers but she's in no condition to fight, not to mention I'm too far away and this Nomu won't let me get very far. __Using Total Balance keeps me in control but in order to do damage, I need the full power of my Malevolence Form. _He rolls from the creatures fist as he puts up a card between him and the Nomu as it begins hammering Relon's shield like The Hulk. Relon falls to one knee as he holds both hands up reinforcing the card with as much energy as he can. Another hammer strike and the card breaks as Relon immediately crosses his arms as, the Nomu punches him. He skids on him back before flipping upright as he slides back on his feet. He looks up to see the Nomu standing there with Kurogiri behind but no Tomura.

"Lucinance, on your right!" Deku shouts from his hiding spot as Relon turns in the direction to see Shigaraki with his hand reaching for the teen.

Relon steps back as his left hand grips with Tomura's.

"Got you~." He says eerily. "Wait... Why isn't my quirk working!?" He looks past Relon at Aizawa whose hair is standing up and eyes bloodshot red. "Clever move, Eraser He-

SMACK.

Relon delivers a kick to the side of Tomura's face, keeping their hands locked together.

_You're going to pay for what you did to Kanao!_

He then punches the villain in the same spot as he yanks their hands back causing Tomura to lean in to be met with a knee to the face as he is lifted off the ground, dropping the hand covering said face. In a swift motion, Relon reaches into the villains pocket grabbing the collar's remote and the jumps, spinning, kicking the hand fetish villain in the stomach as he skids across the ground at the Nomu.

Relon vanishes reappearing near Deku, Tsuyu, and Mineta. _Hold hands, NOW! _The three do without a moment's hesitation as they vanish reappearing with Aizawa and Kanao. He looks at the remote seeing a red and blue button. He pushes the blue button as the collar unlocks falling to the ground to then be crushed by Relon as he lets out a huge sigh as black mixed with white air can be seen from his breath. He is suddenly tackled almost falling over by Kanao as she wraps her arms around him. He soon returns the gesture at the girl.

_Thanks for the help, Aizawa sensei. _

"Don't mention it. Now, I'd hate to cut the reunion short but they seem ready for round two." They all look as Tomura weakly gets up as Kurogiri and Nomu stand at his sides.

Relon immediate focuses his right hand's power as he places it on the kimono clad girl. She closes her eyes as she takes in the warm sensation. After a few seconds, her skin looks a healthy color as her bruises are no longer visible.

"Lucinance, get the others to the entrance and hurry back, I'll try to hold them off as long as I can." Aizawa says as he steps forward.

Relon nods as everyone grabs hold of one another before they vanish.

"Nomu, Kurogiri... let's get em'."

* * *

They appear at the entrance grabbing everyone's attention.

"Relon!" Immediately he is pulled into a hug by his girlfriend. "Are you alright!?" She looks him dead in his eyes as he nod grabbing her hands from his face and placing down.

_I'm fine, Momo. Honest. _He lets go of his girlfriend. _I need to get back down here. Aizawa is fighting alone. _He is about to vanish when he notices Kanao still holding his back as he turns to her, loosing her grip from his back in the process. _Kanao, stay here. You'll be safe with the others, I promise. _Before she can say or do anything, he vanishes.

Momo looks at the girl whose expression is one she cannot describe with her mouth open so slightly as if she wanted to say something. She and the others watch as Kanao begins walking for the stairs as Momo gets in front of her with her arms out blocking the girl.

"Relon just told you to stay here where it's safe. You were just healed too, weren't you? So why-

Like an acrobat, Kanao gracefully jumps over Momo as she lands at the staircase.

"Is everyone Lucinance knows, this weird?" Jirou whispers to Kaminari who has now recovered as he just shrugs.

"Shinn saved me many times." Kanao speaks catching everyone's attention, especially Momo's.

_When I thought all was lost, he was there. Even in the face of death, he wore a look of confidence that put any worry at ease. Even now, he's fighting for all of our sakes and has once again saved me. None of you are strong enough to face them except Shinn._

"I'm going to help him as he has helped me so many times." She begins leaving.

"Wait!" She stops turning her head to see Momo. "If you're going out there, a change in attire is needed."

Kanao looks on at the developed teen.

* * *

Back on the battlefield, Relon and Aizawa are on the defensive as the three villains attack relentlessly. Relon dodges a grab from Kurogiri's mist as he jumps over Shigaraki to land next to Aizawa as the both dodge to the side from Nomu's fist as they leave smack cracks in the ground. Relon reappears next to Aizawa who pants lightly.

"We're not getting anywhere like this. It's a two on three fight and right when we're about to land a blow, someone else interferes. So troublesome." He mutters as the villains come again.

Kurogiri and Nomu rush at Aizawa while Tomura goes for Relon.

"Here they come!" Aizawa shouts as they disperse.

Relon meets Tomura as he extends his hand, once again grabbing Relon.

"This time, I got you!" Relon's glove begins to crumble showing black markings on his now bare hand. "What!?" Relon grins.

I thought you knew? Quirks don't affect those with Malevolence Form!.

Tomura reaches extends his other hand only to be grabbed by Relon's right hand as that glove crumbles to reveal circuit-like markings.

_And the same goes for **Eramsus Mode**_!

"You cheater!" The hand lover screams in anguish. "That's like plot armor!"

Relon jumps pulling both his hands back as he uses both of his now reared back legs to kick Tomura in the stomach knocking his hand off his face once again. Relon rears his head back to deliver a bone splitting-sounding headbutt as Tomura falls back. Relon picks him up by the arm and begins spinning him.

_No, they're just like armor!_

He tosses Tomura over crashing into Kurogiri. Relon the appears next to Aizawa as they face off against the Nomu.

"Nomu, kill them already!" Kurogiri shouts as he helps Tomura up.

Suddenly, before anyone can process anything, both of Nomu's arms are cut off as the creature just stands there armless as a figure jumps over it landing in front of Relon and Aizawa.

She has her hair tied into a ponytail on the right side of her head, wearing a dark purple gakuran jacket, a white belt around her waist, with a knee-length pleated skirt. Over this, she wears a short white cloak, fastened on one side by a dark pink triple knot, also sporting knee-high lace-up white boots with tan soles, heels and toes. In her hand is a pink and white sword.

_Kanao..._ He smiles. _Thank you. _She turns walking up to him extending her pinky finger.

"We promised."

He looks in surprise before wrapping his pinky around hers.

_Yeah, we did._ They let go as Relon moves to stand side by side, the Nomu's arms suddenly regrowing.

_Sensei, take it easy. We'll take care of_ _this_.

Aizawa looks at the two before nodding.

_I'm not capable of fighting that monstrosity but these two are._

_You found its weak spot, right? _She nods. _Alright, let's take it down!_ They both rush, Kanao with her sword drawn as Relon's left hand becomes that of a demon's while his right shines much more brighter once more.

"The head is its weakness."

_We need to subdue, not kill._ She looks at the creature.

"The nape can immobilize it." He nods at her words as he takes the lead meeting fists with the Nomu as they trying to overpower one another.

Relon extends his free hand behind him as Kanao jumps onto it flipping over the two as she spins cutting the arm off of the Nomu once more landing behind the creature. Relon grins behind his mask as he rears his hand back slamming it into the beaked monster as it shoots back skidding across the ground and then the water as it crashes into the ship Deku and the others were on earlier. Relon lets out a breathe as he calms himself

_For a split second, I switched out of Total Balance to only 50% of my **Malevolence Form** when I made contact. Kanao, what do you see? _He looks to her.

"It's coming back!" Just as she says that the monster jumps from the ship landing before them, its arms slowly growing back. _It's working! __It's regeneration has slowed! Don't let up!_ They charge once more but stop as the Nomu releases a bloodcurdling scream.

"Shinn, behind you!" Kanao shouts as Relon turns to barely block a punch from the Nomu as he skids still standing.

He sends his scarf around the beasts arms but it backs away almost instantly

_How the hell did it get so fast!? Wait... Is it evolving?_"If so, we must make haste and eliminate it!" He nods as they prepare themselves.

It lunges for them rearing its fist. Relon gets in front of the sword wielder as, once again, their fists clash. This time Relon begins sliding back.

_It's stronger than a moment ago!?_

Kanao runs past Relon and jumps avoiding the other fist as she goes for the head with her blade. The Nomu raises its head back out of the way of her sword and she shifts upside down as she brings her blade back across grazing the neck. Her eyes widen at this as creature's hand that she previously dodged comes directly for her but Relon sends a card out of his right sleeve putting it up in front of her as it takes the blow for Kanao to land safely as she turns to her right cutting off the arm Relon is holding in place. She jumps away as Relon punches the creature again, this time stopping at the edge of the water. Both sides look at one another. The Nomu's arm seeming to have stopped growing, everyone taking notice of this.

"I need more momentum. My blade was barely able to cut its neck."

_Kanao, I got you covered._ He says returning to 30% of Total Balanced extending his arm at the armless creature.

"Thank you, Shinn." She takes off with Relon launching cards as they fly next to the swordswoman.

The female survivor run side-by-side, Kanao sheathing her sword.

"It'll try to stomp me!" Kanao shouts which Relon nods as she pushes on as the creature charges before jumping.

_No you don't!_ Relon sends a card up, expanding its size as it blocks the creatures view causing it to fall making a small crater. Now! He moves his fingers which Kanao turns around as he sets the cards as a platform as she jumps from one to the other higher and higher. The previous cards moving ahead as she jumps higher and higher.

Deku's eyes widen. _It's just like with our training!_

"Nomu! Discard that piece of paper already!" Kurogiri shouts.

_Not happening!_ Relon sends more and more cards at the creature as they wrap around its body. Kanao lands at the top card as she can almost reach the USJ's ceiling.

Without hesitation, Kanao jumps off the card and with her feet touching the roof, she pushes off flying straight at the Nomu. It finally breaks off from the cards as it looks around for Kanao but only sees Relon. As she descend to her target, she places her hand on her sword closing her eyes. Remembering from when Shinn had freed everyone from the facility to learning swordsmanship from her adopted family to the League killing said family to her years of enslavement and torture to now. She opens her eyes, the pink-lilac color no more. In its place, pitch black eyes with white slits forming the outline of a butterfly's wing in both eyes. The right wing in her left and the left wing in her right. From her back, black wings resembling a butterfly appears. Her sword growing slightly longer, yet thicker as well. The Nomu looks up to see a blurred image.

"**Malevolent Fatal Sword:**...

In a single elegant motion, Kanao cuts deep into the nape as she pulls up flapping her wings away from the Nomu as she sets just above the ground next to Relon.

"**Elegant Butterfly!"**

It remains standing for a moment before falling to the ground motionless.

_It's over... We won!_

_Game over... We lost..._

"You two did it..." Aizawa says in disbelief coming over to them.

"NO! YOU CHEATER, SHINN! ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS KILL THE SYMBOL OF PEACE BUT NO! I COULDN'T HAVE THAT, NOW COULD I!? NOW I HAVE TO COME UP WITH A NEW PLAN!" Tomura shouts as Kurogiri expands his portal-like mist.

_You're not going anywhere! _Relon vanishes to reappear in between the two. As he brings his demonic fist at Tomura and his shining fist at Kurogiri but stop as they are both covered in a slime-like substance. Relon looks between the two as he goes for Kurogiri but he vanishes as does Tomura, seeming to leave no traces behind. Shinn looks around before vanishing outside to the roof as he looks around finding nothing. He falls to his knees as he bangs the floor in frustration. He appears back inside with Kanao and Aizawa, Kanao having reverted to normal as does Relon.

_They got away... _

Aizawa sighs in defeat as the group of three go and inspect the Nomu to find it alive but unresponsive. Relon wraps it in his cards.

"Our mission is now complete."

"Mission?" Aizawa questions.

She looks to Relon who nods as she turns to his teacher.

"Do not mind that. It is simply how I communicate."

"I see..." He responds slightly perturbed.

"Relon!"

"Lucinance! Aizawa sensei!"

The three turn to see the others running up to them. Kanao stepping away from Relon as too does Aizawa as Momo jumps at him. He anchors himself as the oncoming impact as she wraps her arms around the protagonists as the two spin a few times before coming to a stop as he lets her down.

"You really are something, you know that!?" She exclaims at him for the teen to nod nervously as she brings him into another embrace.

"Aizawa sensei, are you alright?" Sero asks.

"Yeah, once Lucinance joined the fight, things got easier. Kanao, correct. Thank you for helping us." She simply smiles bowing as she turns her attention back to the couple.

"Lucinance!" Everyone turns seeing Uraraka, Mina, and Thirteen.

Relon knows exactly why he's being calls as he lets go of Momo running over to the girls as they set the pro hero with his exposed back facing up. He wraps a card around the hero and after a few minutes, he releases the hero to see him good as new.

"You saved me. I am forever in your debt, hero." He thanks as Relon just waves it off.

CRASH.

Everyone jumps looking up as something crashes through the ceiling landing right on top of the Nomu. After the dust settles, they all step back as its a second Nomu. Kanao checks it.

"It's unresponsive."

"**WE ARE FINALLY HERE, YOUNG HEROES**!"

Everyone looks as they see heroes appear at the gate along with Iida and All Might.

"Now they show up." Aizawa says as everyone sweatdrops except Kanao who just looks on with a tilt of her head.

* * *

It didn't take long for the heroes to take care of and round up the remaining villains. Thankfully, everyone in Class 1-A made it out unscathed and can be found grouped up at the entrance.

"18, 19, 20, 21... Alright, everyone is accounted for." The detective says as he leaves to talk some police.

"Ojiro, I heard you were really fired up this time." Hagakure says placing a hand on his shoulder. "You were strong by yourself, huh?"

"I thought everyone was by themselves. I survived by using hit-and-run tactics. Where were you, Hagakure?"

"In the landslide area! Todoroki was super strong! I was surprised!" She points at the ice-user.

"Anyway, I'm glad you weren't hurt."

"Awe thanks, that means a lot coming from you."

Todoroki looks out the corner of his eye at the invisible girl.

_I almost froze her... That was close._

"Where do you think I was?" Aoyama says aloud.

"I see, so the people you thought were also just hooligans?" Tokoyami surmises.

"Yeah, Lucinance saved me after I overused my quirk."

"They underestimated us 'cause we were kids." Kirishima punches his open palm.

"Where...?" Aoyama questions once again.

"So it was All Might who put the hole in the dome after all?" Sero says.

"He took out one creature while Lucinance took out the other. That's some crazy power they have. Especially Lucinance." Sato says.

"As expected of All Might but I knew Lucinance was strong just from the combat training but not that strong." Shoji adds.

"Where do you think I was?" Aoyama asks Tsuyu.

"It's a secret!" He says posing in a direction as Asui looks on confused.

"Let's have the students return to their classroom for now. we won't be questioning them right away, anyway right?" He says to an officer approaching the class.

"What about Midoriya?" Iida asks. "Is he alright?"

"Ribbit. When we were on the ship, he seemed to be controlling his power and when we jumped off, he fired a lot of power using his whole hand at the villains in the water. Ribbit." Tsuyu explains

"Hm? Oh don't worry. Your friend will be fine. Some rest and healing from Recovery Girl and he'll be good as new." The detective answers.

"Oh, good..." Uraraka says in relief as the others smile at the news.

"Now before you all go back, which one of you is Relon Lucinance?" They all shift their attention over past the detective as they look to see Momo sitting on the grass with her back leaning on the wall gazing at Relon sitting next to her, his head on her shoulder asleep and sitting next to him leaning her head on his shoulder is a sleeping Kanao as well.

"Ah... nevermind. After what they had to do, I don't blame them for resting. I'll stop by later with other officers for our questioning. By then he and the girl should have awoken. Sansa, I have some business to deal with in the nurse's office. I'll leave the rest to you."

"Yes sir!" The cat officer salutes as he watches the detective leave heading for Principal Nezu.

_A cat? _Uraraka thinks.

_Not a dog, huh? _Mina thinks.

Bakugou is off looking at Relon from afar. As they were all coming back together, he got word that Relon had taken out the monster that All Might had taken out, albeit with the help of other heroes while Relon only had Aizawa and Kanao.

"Tch..."

"Hey, Bakugou! We're heading back to the classroom!" Kirishima calls.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming hardass..."

"You should probably wake them up." Jirou suggests gaining a nod from Momo.

"Hey." She moves her shoulder a little as he stirs awake. "Time to get up."

Hey lets out a yawn as he looks to Kanao still sleeping.

"So who is she, exactly?" Momo asks. "You obviously know each other and seem pretty close." He looks at Kanao and then to the girls and then to the rest of the class as they too look on with curiosity. He twirls his finger as Momo then pulls out the card given to her this morning.

"I'll explain later... Just not right now..." She reads aloud looking worriedly at her boyfriend.

He nudges Kanao as she too stirs, covering her mouth as she lets out a small yawn. Everyone looks at the girl as she looks back to Class 1-A with a tilt of her head.

"Oh my god... You're an angel..." Mineta slowly approaches her.

She smiles at him.

"Farewell."

"Huh?" He responds.

"Farewell."

"An angel that is disgusted by me! Yes!"

"Farewell." Relon sighs nudging Kanao.

She looks to him with curiosity as he points to Mineta shaking his head.

"Really, Shinn?" She asks to gain a nod as she stands up walking over to the short boy.

"Yes, my angel. What do you desire?" He asks to then be picked up surprising everyone. "A kiss? I can do that!" He puckers his lips as she turns hip around kicking the teen as he soars colliding with the bus before sliding to the ground, all the class can see is the small boy give a thumbs up shakily.

"Oh he's fine." Jirou shrugs. "Nice punt." She compliments as Kanao smiles at the girl.

"Yeah, she's definitely related to Relon at least." Sero mentions as the guys all nod.

"Alright, everyone board the bus. We're heading back." Aizawa orders approaching the group as he looks between Relon and Kanao. "You'll be riding with us." She nods in acknowledgement.

Everyone lines up with Relon somehow ending up first on the bus.

"Hey YaoMomo, so who'll be sitting next to Lucinance?" Mina wonders aloud gaining everyone's attention.

Momo and Kanao both blink repeatedly as they look to one another. Relon having only taken one step on the bus before the question was heard.

_Damn it, Mina, I'm too tired for this. _He sighs. Everyone looks between the two awaiting something to happen. Kanao tilts her head as she looks to Relon, both looking at one another as if speaking telepathically. She then nods smiling softly at Relon as he places a hand over her head patting it. Relon turns board the bus followed by Kanao leaving everyone with confused looks.

"So did anyone get anything of what just happened?" Jirou questions as the class all nods.

"Not a clue but we'll find out, I suppose." Momo responds stepping onto the bus followed by Class 1-A.

She stops to look at Relon take a seat in the same spot as before and sees Kanao approach him before taking a seat in front of him.

"Huh. Guess that answers that question." Mina says as everyone takes a seat, Mina sitting next to Kanao.

He lets out another sigh as he gets comfortable in his seat. He looks ahead noticing Kanao resting against the window. He unwraps his scarf from around his neck, gaining Momo's attention. He moves it over the seat and drops it in Kanao's lap. Her and Mina look at before Kanao picks it up.

"Thank you, Shinn." She wraps it around like a cushion as she attempts to sleep once more, the whole class having watched this.

He sits back as Momo looks at him. He just spins a finger as she looks at the card.

'I know I have a lot of explaining to do. Could you and the others stop staring, please? you'll be doing that more later.' Momo looks back as Relon takes her hand in his as he rests his head on her shoulder as he slowly falls asleep. She looks at the others as they look on before shaking her head as they all seem to understand talking to one another about earlier. Momo looks to Relon, worry obvious.

_Relon..._

* * *

_Head straight for Gym Gamma. That's where Aizawa sensei said for Kanao and I to go while he took the rest of the cl__ass somewhere else. Those looks everyone had..._ He looks to Kanao beside him as they head to their destination. _He said it was this way._ They reach the building and head inside. They both stop seeing the building is a completely empty room.

"About time someone showed up." The two look to their left to see Nunu in the U.A. uniform leaning against the wall. "But why is it you, Shinn?" He looks to his brother to then take note of Kanao.

The two look at one another before Nunu is the first to speak.

"The hell did I miss?" He asks getting off the wall facing the two.

"A good amount." Kanao answers.

"I can guess that considering we have another survivor with us now. What the hell, Shinn? Are you some type of magnet that attracts the others or something?" Nunu questions crossing his arms as Relon just shakes his head with a shrug.

Nunu sighs as he looks at Kanao.

"So which one are you?" He steps forward raising his left arm as his sleeve lowers revealing his DNA bracelet. "I'm Crono, but I go by Nunu." He states for Kanao to mirror the action.

"Insight, but I am referred to as Kanao." They both lower their hands as.

"So what the hell happened, exactly?" He asks again.

The two fill in their fellow survivor as the three are now seated on the other end of the gym in a triangle.

"Damn it!" Nunu hits the ground. "What the hell!?" Relon looks down as Kanao looks at Nunu, the boy releasing a large sigh. "Why now...? Why start all of this now?"

"I don't know." Kanao responds. "There is much I do not know myself." They both then look to Relon.

"So that detective you mentioned earlier is coming here to probably ask questions. Especially about you, Insight. As well as everything about us. So what are we going to do, Shinn?"

Relon inhales and exhales as he looks to Kanao tilting his head. After a moment, she nods with a smile.

"Very well, I'm more than happy to assist you, Shinn."

"Pause, time out, roll that back a second." Nunu says forming a 'T' with his hands. "You can understand what Shinn is saying just by looking at him?" She nods.

"We spent an abundance of time together in the facility so it has become quite natural to read his emotions and facial feature to determine what he trying to say."

"Ah... Okay then."

_Just let it go. _Nunu sighs.

"So what's the plan?" He asks but before Kanao can respond, the doors open revealing the detective followed by All Might, then Principal Nezu amd Recovery Girl, then Aizawa,Vlad, Midnight, Cementoss, and then all of Class 1-A.

_Shit... _The three survivors stands next to one another with Relon in the middle.

"I thought only the detective was going to do the questioning." Nunu mutters.

"It would seem that isn't the case now." Kanao responds.

"They brought All Might so what's the deal? They trying to make sure we don't escape or something? We can easily take out everyone here." Nunu says as the newcomers approach them. "You saw this coming, Shinn?" Relon nods. "Alright then, let's see how this goes." He rolls his eyes looking ahead. "Insight." He warns gaining a nod from the girl.

Relon looks at everyone. The heroes up front with the detective and his class behind them. He spots Momo with Jirou and Mina and then Midoriya with Uraraka and Iida. He turns his attention to the detective as he approaches the three as Nunu and Kanao both step forward slightly in front of Relon causing the detective to stop looking in surprise and he chuckles.

"Calm down." He waves. "Originally, I was going to ask my questions alone with Principal Nezu but the other heroes as well as your classmates insisted they ask so I shall ask any remaining one after." He steps back as Nezu then walks up to the three, Relon placing a hand in both their shoulders as they relax themselves now at ease. The three bend down as Nezu stops waves his hand for him to come closer.

"Thank you for your hard work, you two. You have mine as well as everyone apart of U.A.'s gratitude." He begins. "Lucinance, I know there is much you wish not to discuss about yourselves or your pasts but the beet I can suggest is answer any questions the best way you can." The three nod as Nezu does a small bow before walking back.

"Alright." The detective begins. "Let the questioning begin." He announces pressing his pen in his small notebook for Nunu to step forward.

"Before y'all start bombarding us with questions just know one thing. Don't expect us to answer anything straightforward. There's this thing called trust which no one here has earned. It's nothing personal." He steps back.

The detective and Nezu both nod at this as the class of 1-A looks at one another.

"Who wants to go first?" Nezu asks for Aizawa to step up.

"I have some questions I need answers for and I believe Lucinance can help with that." He states as Kanao steps up.

"I shall be answering in place of Shinn. Whatever you have to ask I shall answer for him." Aizawa raises an eyebrow before nodding.

"Fine then. To start off, I've notice Nunu refer to him as this 'Shinn' and just now, you as well. What is the meaning behind it?"

"Getting right to the important stuff, huh?" Nunu mutters.

"Shinn." She looks once more as he nods to then look at Nunu who nods as well. "Very well. Shinn is both a codename as well as a status."

"Explain." Aizawa orders.

"To simplify things, I am Insight, the Overseer. The one you call Nunu is Crono, the Distortionist. Finally, there is the one you call Relon. He is Shinn, our Leader."

"Leader?"

"Yes. He is the leader of those that have survived as well as our savior."

"That explains why the two of you are positioned so defensively in front of him. Savior. What do you mean by that?"

Relon clenches his fist as he looks at the ground. Both Kanao and Nunu look at their leader, uncomfort on all their faces. Momo notices this, her worry growing. Kanao looks ahead to Nunu as they both nod.

"When I say leader, I refer to Shinn being the leader of the other survivors. Crono and myself included among them with Shinn being the strongest of us all. I refer to him as our savior because he is the one... who saved us from the facility." The three's fists clenched tightly.

"What is this facility?" Midnight asks.

The three remain silent, Kanao stepping back as she places a hand on Relon comforting him as Nunu steps up.

"The facility, or what I call 'Hell's Death,' is a place far off on a remote island where experimentations were conducted on children at the ages of seven. A place the government funded!" He hisses as the class goes wide eyed. "Just talking about that hell of a place... really pisses me the hell off!" He shouts causing the everyone to shutter as the heroes begin to get into a stance. "Oh? I thought we were just talking? If you guys want to go, then..." Black markings begin to cover the left side of his face as he blinks revealing pitch black eyes and with a white circle in both eyes. "**I'm more than happy to let you guys help me relieve some steam**. **Hearing what happened got me quite pissed, you see.**" He cracks his knuckles. "**I've been meaning to see how strong you are Vlad sensei**." He says releasing killing intent all throughout the building as everyone steps back.

"Tch, seems we're about to find out then." Vlad responds.

"Class 1-A, stay back!" Aizawa shouts.

"I'll create a barrier between us and the students! Midnight, get ready!" Cementoss says.

"I'm on it!" Midnight responds preparing to tear off a piece of her clothing.

Class 1-A looks between the two parties.

"Wait, they're not actually going to fight are they!?" Mineta cries out.

Midoriya looks between All Might and Relon.

_This isn't really happening, right!?_

_This pressure! It's insane!_ Bakugou looks at Nunu and then to Relon. _And they say he's the strongest!?_

_Relon!_

"**WAIT**!" All Might appears in front of the heroes a hand to them looking at the three survivors as Relon appears in front of Nunu his hand to his brother as he looks to the others. This

"**Like Tsukauchi said, we aren't here for violence. There was enough of that earlier.**" He turns to Relon. "**Correct**?"

Relon nods at the number one hero as he looks to Nunu shaking his head.

"**Hmpf. I wasn't going to do anything unless they did.**" Relon nods as he walks past the two standing back in his place.

"I swear, these generations nowadays are much too quick to the trigger." Recovery Girl complains. "They're still kids for Pete's sake!" She taps her cane against the floor.

"Kids that if we're not careful can kill us." Vlad mutters.

"**We were taken to that hellhole when we were seven and we didn't escape ****until**** we were nine. We all are 16 hence that being seven years ago. Of course, after escaping, the government was more than happy to help us out with financial need and anything else as long as we kept quiet about the place. There wasn't a problem as we didn't ever want or plan to bring it up ever again. That is all we'll say on that topic.**"

Momo widens as she remembers the date with Relon to the bank. _So that's it._ Relon looks to Kanao who nods.

"Yaoyorozu." She calls out stepping forward gaining everyone's attention. "On your date with Shinn, his mentioning of knowing stocks was true albeit not the whole truth. That is all Shinn wants to say." She steps back.

Momo look to Relon who nods affirming what was said. _I can't be mad at something like that. Not with knowing the reason behind it now._ She nods back giving a reassuring smile.

Aizawa speaks once more.

"Very well. My next question." He points at Nunu. "Explain that form." Then to Relon. "As well as what you used to heal me. In your data, it is addressed that you have a good and evil form."

"**You know pointing isn't very nice. But...**" Nunu glances to Kanao who nods stepping forward as she closes her eyes.

Markings appear on her left side as she opens her eyes to reveal pitch black with white slits in the outline of a butterfly's wing; one in each eye.

"**This form is what we call Malevolence Form**." Kanao states, her voice slightly different.

"**Malevolence**..." All Might begins.

"**Form**?" Deku finishes taking in the sight along with the rest.

"**It is a very powerful yet dangerous power.**" Nunu says.

"Seems like quite the useful quirk in a fight." Aizawa states.

"**That's because it is not a quirk.**" Kanao responds causing everyone to look in wonder.

"**I use the term "power" carefully.**" Nunu begins.

"**Having seen the fight between Shinn and Tomura, I am to guess that your quirk allows you to erase other quirks temporarily, correct?**" Kanao wonders.

"Yes, that's right." Aizawa answers.

_She could tell just from one instance of it happening as well as from the distance we were when they were fighting? Either she's that perceptive or that's thanks to her quirk._

"**Well that doesn't work with our Malevolence Form. No quirks do hence why I say this is a power, not a quirk.**" Nunu states walking up. "**If you don't believe me, then by all means, hit me with any quirks you got. I'd say long-range to keep everyone safe.**"

The adults look at one another as Aizawa uses his quirk but is suddenly knocked back by an invisible force.

"Eraser Head! Are you alright!?" Vlad asks helping him up.

"Y-yeah, just got pushed off my feet and now have a terrible headache."

"**Told you so.**" Nunu says stepping back.

"There's still the matter of Lucinance's good form." Vlad calls out.

Relon steps past the two as he closes his eyes, circuit-like markings appearing on his right half of his body as his hand begins to shine a faint light. He opens his eyes to reveal them now pure white. White gales of wind softly blow around the room as everyone take in the sight of their classmate.

_This feeling, it's the same as earlier. _Deku thinks.

"**That is the form he deems his Eramsus Mode.**" Kanao answers. "**Unlike our evil forms, Shinn's is a more passive as it not only makes himself stronger like Malevolence Form, but he gains other abilities as well.**"

"Such as?" Recovery Girl asks.

"**It's most notable and most often used ability. It can heal anyone of any ailment or injury.**"

"Wait any kind!?" Kirishima yells out.

"Hm. As I thought." The elderly hero says.

"We shouldn't be surprised since we saw what he did to Aizawa sensei and Thirteen, huh?" Mina comments gaining a nod from the brunette.

"Wait, what about you two?" Aizawa asks now fine.

"**It is impossible for us to have that power as it was acquired by Shinn. In a sense, you can say it is the Malevolence Form's counterpart.** **Similarly, it too is ****unaffected**** by quirks.**" Kanao answers.

_Acquired? _Deku thinks.

"What about your Malevolence Form? What abilities does it hold?" Vlad asks as Relon returns to normal backing behind the two.

"**Those are things you may not want to know. I wish I didn't still.**" Nunu comments.

"Why do you say that?" Cementoss questions.

"**Simple.**" Before anyone can process it, Nunu materializes his blade before cutting off his hand.

Gasps and screams along with looks of horror from everyone including All Might look at the bloodied hand now laying on the floor with blood. Everyone watches as the blood stops dripping from Nunu as his missing hand starts to reform itself.

"**One of these abilities is that we can't lose body parts and further more can't kill ourselves.** **Take it how you want when we say that we ALL have tried.**"

"Wait... When you say 'ALL'..." Momo mutters quivering looking at Relon, disbelief in her eyes as he looks away.

"**Yes. All of us. Including Shinn. He was the first to attempt it. That is how we soon found out.**"

"Relon... no..." She croaks tears forming

"Lucinance, ho-

"**DON'T ASK THAT QUESTION!" **Kanao shouts, anger in her black eyes.

Everyone steps back as they notice Relon trembling as he breathes heavily. He raises his hand.

"What is he-

SMACK.

The sound echoes in the gym as Relon hits himself, having calmed down as he looks forward.

"**That is one of the few questions no one shall ask.**" Kanao states.

The heroes look on as Aizawa slowly nods along with the rest.

"My next question. Care to explain your sudden spurting of appendages?" Aizawa adds.

Nunu and Kanao look to Relon who seems empty inside as he just nods once breathing to himself as he calms his state of mind. They look to one another before Nunu steps back reverting as Relon and Kanao step forward side-by-side. They both close their eyes once more before wind of black and white begins swirling around Relon and just black around Kanao. When it fades, Kanao is now hovering off the ground with the manifested wings as Relon remains on the ground. His right hand shining brighter than a moment ago and his left hand taking on the giant red and black demonic hand. Relon's eyes now becoming pitch black with with slits as his mouth seems to disappear as marking cover its place.

"**This is what happens once we achieve 50% of Malevolence Form. We gain a sort of ****appendage**** or a part of our body changes." **Kanao answers.

"What about Nunu?" Vlad asks looking at his student.

"I still haven't gained 50% of my power yet. I can only go up to 40%." The dark skinned teen answers.

"**Both forms have other abilities but we shall skip that for now.**" Kanao says.

"So you use your **Eramsus Mode** to heal others, don't you Lucinance?" Aizawa questions as Relon nods. "I see. My next question." With that the two revert back to normal. "Explain those bracelets of yours, if you don't mind."

Kanao and Nunu raise their bracelets as their weapons appear in its place.

"Simple. These bracelets hold our weapons we were given from back then. Only downside is we can't take them off. The Malevolence Form won't let us even if we try to cut the whole arm off. They tend to alter when we use our forms." Nunu answers.

"What about Lucinance? Where is his?" Aizawa asks. Everyone looks to Relon including Nunu and Kanao.

"No comment**.**" Both Kanao and Nunu say, their weapons disappearing as their bracelets reform on their wrists.

"Fine. What are those weapons made from?"

"Necrolite." Nunu answers.

"Never heard of it."

"Of course you haven't. It was created back on that hell of an island. No other place in the world has it nor knows how to make it." He says.

"Until now, Crono." Kanao speaks up causing Nunu to stare at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"That creature identified as a 'Nomu' was made from Necrolite. Somehow the League of Villains has found a way to engineer that element and placed it in that creature."

"Shit..."

"What's the problem?" Vlad questions.

"Necrolite is the most powerful element to be created with the usage of quirks. It's basically indestructible and only three things can break it. Those being more Necrolite, a VERY powerful quirk, and our **Malevolence Forms**." Nunu finishes. "If those shitheads really have found a way to replicate it, then we are in deep shit."

"Why not just give us a sample so we will have the means to fight back?" Vlad wonders.

"One, trust. Two, Shinn and the rest of us understood that if the world found out and got their hands on this element. The whole world would not only evolve at a fastened pace, but every fight, every war, would be bloodier than ever before. Wars would never end! Even if everyone agreed to stop fighting, that doesn't mean its usage wouldn't come to a halt, people would take advantage of it and bring world development to a new height. It would only be a matter of time until someone take advantage of such a thing." Nunu explains. "Which is why we destroyed all the research covering it. Or so we thought." Aizawa and the rest look on taking in that large piece of information.

"How many survivors do you know of?" Aizawa slowly asks.

"No comment." They both say again causing the teacher to look on annoyed as the others look in wonder.

"The only reason we say that is because after today, there are things the three of us must confirm before we can speak about the others." Nunu says.

"My last question for now." Aizawa starts.

"Is?" Nunu asks.

"Tell me... why Lucinance won't talk." He asks, the question hitting Relon harder than Nomu from earlier.

Both Kanao and Nunu widen as they glare at the teacher. They then glance to see Relon looking up at the ceiling breathing heavily, a hand clutching his chest where his heart is as memories begin hitting him one after another before stopping.

_So this is what it'll be like. My judgement. This feeling. It's so heavy. I can't take it. It's so much worse than the entity's temptations. I still can't handle that question_

He looks forward panting.

"That is a question we would like to refrain from being asked." Kanao says.

Both sides look to one another before Aizawa nods bowing.

"Thank you for answering my questions and thank you for your help once again. That is all for now." Aizawa. says as the adults begin conversing as Class 1-A looks at the three.

"It felt like we were on trial." Nunu comments as the other two nods.

"Shinn, forgive me. I should have **Perceived** what he was going to say." She look down in shame.

"My bad, too. I should have know with how he paused that sentence." Nunu apologizes.

Relon puts a hand on Kanao's head rubbing it as he extends his fist for Nunu.

They both look at him to see him giving a tired smile, but still a smile nonetheless.

They both nod as Nunu fist bumps his brother as the three then hear footsteps to look ahead seeing Class 1-A stand side-by-side away from then, the adults now the ones in the back.

"Damn, it's almost over." Nunu mutters. "Alright, who wants to ask the first question." He calls out as EVERYONE raises their hand even Bakugou.

Nunu facepalms as everyone looks at him.

"Fu- ahhhh... We might as well sit down for this." He plops on the ground as everyone follows suit, some sitting properly on their knees like Momo and Kanao while most of the others sat relaxing like Nunu, Relon, and Bakugou.

"We will answer starting from left to right. You each get one question or you can follow up from a previous one so make it count. Go." Everyone looks to Aoyama.

"To the young lady. Who exactly are you?"

"My codename is Insight but Shinn named me Kanao so that is what you all may address as."

"Lucinance named you?" Mina asks for Kanao to nod.

"Why do that? Ribbit. What about your real names?"

"Gone." Nunu answers. "We had our memories wiped clean. Can't remember our past or anything. Only survivor to remember their past life is Shinn."

"Is it due to him being the leader?" Iida asks.

"No. The reason is unknown but many believed it to be due to either **Eramsus Mode **or his quirk. Shinn was the first and only survivor to gain that power naturally."

_N__aturally? _Midoriya thinks.

"What do you mean by naturally?" Ochako asks.

"Many children were taken away. Some believing they were going to a place of fun. Others that were homeless were picked up from the streets. One's blood had to have a compatibility of 95% or higher for them to survive being injected with **Malevolence Form**. If not, then..." Kanao ends.

"You don't mean..." Iida begins to gain nods from the three, the class growing silent as Momo looks to Relon.

"What about **Eramsus Mode**?" Ojiro asks nervously.

"**Eramsus Mode **is unique as only Shinn has the ability. As our evil forms are parasites living within us, his holy form is a defect of that parasite. A sort of cure you could say. Both disliking the other as they share the host's body." Everyone looks to Relon.

"Why were you guys given these forms anyway and why call it holy?" Kaminari questions.

"For war." Nunu says catching everyone off guard as well as the adults.

"**What do you mean war**?" All Might asks walking up and standing behind.

"Against humanity." Kanao answers, a neutral expression on her face as is Nunu's and Relon's.

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouts.

"It's not far-fetched. Trained killers that are unaffected by quirks with weapons made of special alloys that are indestructible. You all can thank Shinn for stopping that though. Not that any of us wanted to do something like that. He basically saved the world, just saying." Nunu says nonchalantly.

**_Young Lucinance, just what have you been through?_** Al Might backs away to the other adults.

"As for why; two reasons. Our forms are a representation of evil which we are trying to use for good. Shinn here has a form that while can be used to fight and trust me, you see it past 50%, you'll shit yourselves, its power, abilities, and raw sensation represent that of good, like an angel of sorts with **Malevolence Form** being that of a demon." He continues.

"Well, uh, you guys mentioned statuses, right? Could you explain that some more?" Kirishima asks.

"Very well. We each hold a status as mentioned earlier. What I refer to is within our group of survivors. We each have a role we were trained for if we ever went to war." Kanao begins. "Our roles are based on our quirks. I am the reconnaissance while Crono is our means of transportation."

Everyone then looks to Kouda who starts sweating nervously as he pokes his index fingers.

"Yes, Shinn and I are close because he was the first to befriend me after my memories were wiped." Kanao.

"What? So now you can tell what any 'mute' person is saying?" Nunu asks rolling his eyes.

"Call it a gift. All thanks to Shinn." She smiles at said person who smiles back.

"How did you two meet?" Sato asks.

Kanao and Relon look at one another as Relon nods.

"Shinn had just acquired **Eramsus Mode** and was delivered to my group. I had just lost my memory of my past with my codename being the only recollection. He befriended me and we remained close until we were freed."

"What do you mean he was delivered?" Shoji asks.

"In the facility, after you passed the injection of that dark power, your memories are wiped and you are then put into one of two groups. Group Alpha and Omega. There you remained with your team. No interaction with the other inhabitants on that island. Kanao was in Alpha while I was in Omega. Today was actually the first time we've met. Regardless, Relon being deemed our leader was the only one of two to go between the two groups." Nunu explains.

"I know you said you wouldn't talk about the number of survivors but who was the other to go between the two groups?" Jirou asks causing the group of three to look at her.

"That person was the leader of Group Omega as Shinn was tasked to lead Group Alpha when the time came." Nunu begins. "That person, who was apart of my group..."

"Was Kanan." Kanao finishes. "We will not discuss her in further detail."

Everyone is taken aback by that sudden statement before moving on.

_Kanan... _

"So if you had to rank yourselves here, how would it go?" Sero asks.

"Shinn first, Kanao second, amd myself third. If we include Kanan then she would take second place but we lost communication when we all escaped the facility. A big factor is the percentage you can maintain Malevolence Form." Nunu explains further on.

"Lucinance, concerning your **Malevolence Form**, just how much can you use? I recall Kanao and yourself going to 50%." Tokoyami says.

"He can use up to 80% of his **Malevolence Form** and 100% of **Eramsus Mode**." Nunu answers.

"While I am capable of 50%." Kanao mentions.

"Why not 100%? I would think the leader would be capable of such a thing, would he?" Todoroki wonders.

"If only such a thing was that easy. The **Malevolence Form** has many abilities as stated earlier. One of those is once you reach 50%, its entity appears and starts being an annoying ass according to Shinn. Gives a stupid headache, warns of other survivors with **Malevolence** **Forms** nearby as they can sense each other or simply comes to when their host is in danger." Nunu says.

"That seems helpful, isn't it?" Hagakure questions.

"Normally, yes. Unless you take into account its constant temptations at taking the mind over." Kanao adds. "My entity was warning me before I was brought with the League to the USJ but silenced itself once I arrived. As for reaching 100% of** Malevolence Form**, its strain on the human body and mind is too dangerous. Shinn has done this twice and almost died had it not been for **Eramsus Mode**.

"That explains Lucinance hunched over when we arrived." Jirou comments as Relon nods.

Everyone looks at Bakugou as he glares at the three. His eyes landing on Nunu.

"Tell me something. Why the hell does your so called 'leader' refuse to speak for himself. I thought you hated that shit so why the sudden obedience? What are you, his servant now?"

Another barrage of memories hits Relon as he clutches his head as Kanao and Nunu glare at the spiked blonde, a single twitch escaping Nunu's face.

"Hey BakuBro! Calm down, would ya!?" Kirishima says.

"What's got you so upset?" Kaminari questions.

Bakugou stands pointing at Relon.

That bastard as well as him!" He growls pointing from Relon to Nunu.

"Heh." Kanao and Relon look at Nunu. "What's wrong BakaHoe? You jealous that you're seeing how inferior you are in strength?" Nunu taunts as Bakugou's hands begin crackling.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY YOU DAMN HYPOCRITE!?" He launches himself. "I'LL TAKE BOTH YOU AND THAT LOSER OF A LEADER OUT RIGHT NOW!" He sends his right hand in front, Relon and Kanao looking at the incoming attack as the class and adults look on in shock.

In an instant Nunu appears in front of Relon a hand glowing.

"**Full Counter.**" He mutters, a glare noticeable only by Bakugou as both hands, Nunu's glowing faintly, collide as an explosion erupts in Bakugou's face as he zooms past the sitting class 1-A as he skids across the floor coming to a stop as he lays there, his body trying to move.

"Anyone that threatens Shinn will answer to me." He begins walking to the downed body. "To answer your question, BakaHoe, I didn't realize who Shinn was until we fought again on the roof. That is why I am acting the way I am." He stops standing overtop Bakugou. "It would do an idiot like you some good not to underestimate your opponent, especially us survivors." He turns and walks back. "Speaking of which. 'Survivors.' That just feels plain. Can we change that to something more meaningful?" He wonders taking a seat beside Relon once more.

"What would you have in mind?" Kanao questions.

Everyone still shocked from the one-sided skirmish looks in further disbelief at the nonchalant attitude Nunu is showing. He thinks for a moment before it comes.

"How about **remnants**?" Both Kanao and Relon look on giving quizzical expressions before nodding.

"Very well, usage of 'survivor' shall be no more." Kanao states.

"They seem to be acting like themselves already." Mina chuckles nervously as she looks back at the downed Bakugou being checked by Recovery Girl.

The class all nods.

Everyone returns their attention to the next one to ask their question; Midoriya. Both protagonists look at one another.

_I already know what he's going to ask. It was only a matter of time._

"My question is for Lucinance. During your fight with the one known as Tomura, you seemed to know one another. And during your fight, you... spoke." The class except for Momo look in more bewilderment at Midoriya. "At least, it seemed like you were the one talking as the voice was one I've never heard." Everyone looks to Relon as he keeps a neutral expression.

"I shall explain." Kanao calls gaining the group's attention. "To silence his entity while maintaining its power, Shinn uses his holy form. As of recently, he has begun using both his Malevolence Form and **Eramsus Mode** simultaneously. As you have heard, our voices alter with the change in forms and Shinn's is no different. The voice he would sound like Malevolence Form and Eramsus Mode mix into what you heard. As you saw when Shinn transformed, his mouth seems to disappear resulting in the ability to use telepathy." Kanao explains.

"As for your first comment..." Nunu picks up. "All I'll say is we've crossed paths when we were at Hell's Death." Nunu quickly finishes.

"Lucinance and that hand guy really seemed to hate each other. They both were yelling it sounded like he was actually talking." Mineta mentions nervously. "But that doesn't explain why Lucinance can use teleportation." Class 1-A along with the adults look at the three for an answer.

Relon gets another small barrage in head as he looks to Nunu who keeps forward.

"Look, things happened. That's why he doesn't talk. Personally I find it frustrating and annoying but I still understand his reasoning for doing so. Even if it pisses me off to the point of knocking on his door and attempting to beat some sense into him." Everyone gasps at this.

"You fought Shinn again? What was the outcome?" Kanao wonders in a plain tone.

"Oh, I got served on a platter. Even with both of us using **Malevolence Form**, he simply was too much for me." Nunu says with a shrug.

"Well it was unwise to fight Shinn knowing what he's capable of." She says jokingly smiling for the first time.

"Oh shut it, Insight. I don't need your... well insight!" He barks rubbing his head. "Anyway... to keep things simple, his teleportation is due to his forms most likely. Right?" Relon nods. "And finally we have one." He and everyone looks to the last student at the end. "I'm sure you have a lot to ask your boyfriend don't you, Yaoyorozu?" He wonders.

"Wait, how did you know they were together?" Jirou questions.

"Simple. I was there when Shinn asked her out last night." Class 1-A's eyes widen as they look to Momo for confirmation as she silently nods.

Relon looks to Momo as she does to him. Kanao looks to Relon as does Nunu. The class looks between Momo and the three remnants. After a moment, Relon stands nodding to Momo who also nods back to then stand followed by Kanao and Nunu and then Class 1-A.

"Uh, why are we all standing? Yaoyorozu hasn't asked her question yet." Kaminari asks.

"That's obvious isn't it. She doesn't have one to ask or rather she won't ask it here." Nunu says.

Everyone looks to the girl, her sight remaining on Relon.

"Very well. All questioning has been completed." Kanao speaks.

"Well then. Everyone, you all may go now." Principal Nezu says as the heroes walk up behind the class.

"Wait, what? Why?" Mina questions.

"The questions I have relate to the League of Villains and even though you all are directly related, the less ears that hear this, the safer off you all will be." Detective Tsukauchi explains.

"But...!" Deku begins to not find the words to continue as he and everyone looks down.

All Might places a hand on Midoriya.

"**Young Midoriya, fear not. We must do what we have to in order to maintain this peace.**" The number one hero explains to eventually gain a nod of understanding from his successor.

Aizawa and Vlad escort the class with everyone looking back at Relon. His smiles softly as he glances to Momo and then Deku before they are gone. All that are left in the room are the three remnants, Nezu, All Might, and Recovery Girl.

The three walk up to the eight as they form a circle.

"Well done in answer each question you three. I can only imagine the strain it has taken." Nezu speaks first to gain a nod from each.

"Now then, I have some questions for you, Kanao, if you don't mind concerning the League." The detective question pressing his pen in his small notebook.

Kanao looks to Shinn who nods.

"Very well. I shall answer any questions you have but Shinn has something to say to you All Might." Kanao states.

"**What would that be**?"

Relon steps up as Kanao speaks pointing at the hero.

"All for One is active once more. Also what is your limit on that body of yours?"

* * *

"My head is killing me. Never. Never again do I want to answer so many damn questions!" Nunu complains as the three can now be seen walking out of U.A. "Man, I was really hoping to go at it with Vlad sensei though." Relon rolls his eyes as Kanao lets out a chuckle. "What are you laughing at, Insight?"

Relon smiles at the two as he looks at Kanao.

_Nunu is the same as he was back then but you've changed Kanao. Even though you act silent and monotone around everyone like a samurai or something, when Nunu and I are involved, your real self shows. I noticed that throughout our "interrogation." There were instances where it showed. __When your memory was wiped, you acted like an obedient servant. As time went on, Kanan and I brought you out of that shell and the real you started to show emotions again._

He looks up as they now stand outside, night time apparent as stars fill the night.

_Kanan... I hope you're safe out there. Everything is happening so fast. First Nunu and now Kanao. It's like some force is pulling us all together._

"Beautiful..." Kanao says looking at the stars.

"Yeah, it is." Nunu stretches. "It's late so we should head home. Until everything is settled, you'll be staying with me, Insight. I'd say Shinn's place but uh..." He cuts his eyes as the two follow where he's looking to see Momo leaning against the gate. "Shinn has some things he has to take care of." The three approach Momo as she notices them to stand off of the gate.

They all look between the two as Momo suddenly bows to Kanao.

"Thank you for helping Relon and saving us!"

Nunu raises an eyebrow as he looks to Kanao who looks at the girl and them Relon who nods.

"Think nothing of it." She begins as Momo raises herself at the words. "It was both my duty and my own accord to protect and assist Shinn. You would have done the same had your friend not stopped you, correct?" Kanao speaks as Momo's eyes widen to nod dumbfoundedly. "Then you have no need to thank me." She looks at her attire. "I should thank you for being able to create my attire in such a pace. I shall return it once I have acquired more clothing." Kanao bows.

"Oh, no! Keep it! It was made for you after all." Momo waves her hands from the compliment as Kanao raises herself.

"Very well." She turns to Relon who tilts his head as Kanao walks up embracing him in a hug to which he returns. "I am home, Shinn." She says softly as Relon nods rubbing her head before they let go of one another.

_"_First things first, let's grab a bite to eat. I'm starving! Then we can do some clothes shopping for you, Insight."

"Very well. What shall you do, Shinn?" She asks as he steps from them next to Momo as his girlfriend looks surprised by this. "I see. Goodnight then."

"Night y'all. Don't do anything you might regret!" The couple watches as the two remnants depart until they are out of sight.

Relon turns to Momo who seems to be in thought. He taps her shoulder breaking the girl from her thoughts. She realizes they're alone as Relon motions for leaving. She manages a nod as they walk through the night side side by side, not uttering a single word. Momo glances at his hand as she shakes her head looking back up. Half an hour goes by and they reach her home where they both stop to look at one another, the gate's streetlamp making one another visible. Momo opens her mouth to say something but no sounds can be heard. A look of frustration visible. Relon turns as he begins walking away.

"Luc- Relon, wait!" He stops bringing a finger up to spin it in a circle.

She immediately pulls out the card to read it.

'Do you regret it?' Her eyes remain on the card as her hand shakes.

_The same thing from this morning that you asked me. Now its your turn, Yao__-_

THUD.

A force hits Relon from behind as he stumbles nearly falling over. He looks over his shoulder to see Momo, her face buried in his back.

"HOW...! HOW CAN I REGRET FALLING FOR SOMEONE SO KIND TO HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!? His back begins to soak from her tears. "YOU LOST YOUR CHILDHOOD! TAKEN TO SOME FACILITY WHERE YOU AND THE OTHERS WERE SOMEONE'S LAB EXPERIMENTS. YOUR LIVES IN THEIR HANDS! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO PROTECT US WITH AIZAWA SENSEI! I WAS SO FRUSTRATED! YOU WERE FIGHTING PROTECTING ME ONCE AGAIN... I couldn't do anything but look on praying you would be alright... When you came back with the others, I wanted to hold you and never let go... but before I could, you were gone once again. Hearing everything Kanao and Nunu said, I don't know what to say or do..." He turns around and pulls her close, she presses her hands against her chest.

A minute passes and she leans off from his rubbing her eyes.

"Wait here for a moment." She leaves.

Minutes pass and he sees her carrying a backpack. She closes the gate behind her.

"I don't know what to do so I'm going to try to do what I am able to do. This feeling of confusion and frustration..." She turns facing him. "I hate it."

She reaches for his hand taking it in hers.

"Now I'm ready. You know where we're going, right?"

_Momo..._

He nods slowly. The two leave the mansion's premises and walk into the night. Another 30 minutes pass and they arrive at an apartment complex. Up a small flight of stairs, they stop in front of a door. Relon pulls out the key inserting it as he unlocks the door to see a familiar setting; his home. The couple enters as he throws his bags on one of the couches as Momo does the same but setting the down properly as he heads straight for his room. He stops in front of his door and after glancing at Momo, he opens it walking inside and plopping himself on the bed. Momo looks around at the bedroom. Aside from the bedding, a desk, some shelves and drawers, and a closet. Tan walls and ceiling with a carpet floor. She sees Relon exhaling deep heavy breathes before sitting himself back up. She sets the bag down at the foot of the bed as she takes a seat on the soft bed, the softness feeling as if she's on a cloud. She refocuses on Relon who rests his head on his usual spot.

"Feeling better?" She asks knowing the answer to get it from Relon. "Do you want to shower first or should I?" He automatically stands up stretching as he points to himself as he grabs some clothing from a drawer before leaving.

Momo can not help but chuckle. _He's still him even after today._ She notices something on a dresser next to his bed. She turns to see a picture frame. She scoots closer picking it up. It shows Relon alongside Aura and his mother at the beach's shore. _This must be his family. Now that I think about it, he's never mentioned them before. _

* * *

_"Gone. We had our memories wiped clean. Can't remember our past or anything. Only survivor to remember their past life is Shinn."_

* * *

_Is this photo all he has left of them? He looks just like his mother. She's so beautiful. His sister is so pretty. She looks so carefree. Wait, where is his father? Maybe they_ divorced. She looks at the photo more. _He looks so young here. The remnants mentioned being taken at the age of seven but that's the age he looks in this photo. _The door opens as she puts the photo back. She turns to Relon blinking at her as he glances from her to the photo. he blinks once. Then twice. Then thrice. Then many before stopping.

_Oh..._

"Your family seems wonderful." Momo comments as Relon blinks hard before looking in confusion with a tilt of his head as he quickly recovers from his stupor handing her a towel and bath cloth.

He spins his finger as two words appear on door.

"Thank you." She smiles for the first time in a while today as Relon steps out of the way returning the expression that he has missed seeing to her. "I'll be in and out." Relon shakes his head twirling his finger. "Take your time..." She smiles. "Thanks." She opens the door but stops. "H-hey, we're... still, you know...?" She averts her eyes as Relon chuckles nodding. "Silly question, I know. Thanks again... Relon." She closes the door as the sound of the bathroom door can be hear opening and then closing.

Relon takes a seat on his bed as he glances at his family photo. He picks it up looking at it.

_Mom... Aura... The past is coming back sooner than I expected. Kanao is back. I'm both happy and nervous. Happy to have my little sister back, but scared with what is to come. The villains are active and Tomura is a part of this League. I had to use both powers to protect everyone and I did it! I still can't forgive myself but slowly, I'm getting there. It just took a lot of talking to for it to get the idea through my head. Please forgive me you two... _

He looks at the photo and notices something about Momo's backpack. He looks at it and his eyes bulge. Momo left her backpack open and clear to see is her bra and underwear on top of her other clothes.

_Shit! __Shit! __Shit! __Shit! __Shit! Calm down! Momo left it open and if I close it she'll know I messed with it. But wait, if I don't she'll see it when she comes back. Maybe she'll realize she left it open. I mean there shouldn't be a problem, she says its fine looking at her like that so her underwear shouldn't be a problem. He gazes at the soft fabric._

_..._

_..._

_I did not think this idea of her staying the night with me all the way through. _He sighs in defeat as he lays on the bed looking at the ceiling as he thinks of many things to get his mind off of that sight. Minutes pass as he thinks about today.

"Um, Relon?" Momo calls.

He gets up and walks in front of the door with a wondrous look as he taps on the door.

"I left my bag in your room. Could you hand it to me?" His eyes widen at the mention and taps again. "Thanks, looking at your family photo, it must have slipped my mind." He nods as a look of sadness appears before he shakes the thought out of his head.

He heads to the bag picking it up. He looks at the clothing one last time as he walks back tapping on the door.

"Thanks again, Relon!" She opens the door slightly as her arm reaches out to grab it. "Whoa!" She loses her step falling forward as Relon's eyes widen (Hehe).

CRASH!

Relon winces as he flexes his body making sure everything is fine but feels something soft... and squishy?

_Oh no..._

He opens his eyes to see Momo on top of him, her mouth quivering in embarrassment as a blush as deep as vermilion is visible. Relon widens his eyes at the girl over top of himwith nothing but a tower protecting her innocence.

SQUISH.

He gains a confused face as he looks at his hand. His left is at her waist.

_I managed to save her from falling. Good._ He looks at the girl who closes her mouth, her onyx eyes seeming to dance as she looks at him uttering odd sounds. He looks still confused as he looks at his other arm. He follows it trailing up until he reaches his hand, his breathing stopping as he realizes why Momo is acting the way she is. Clasping one side skin and the underside covered by the towel, is his hand on her breast. He widens even more as on reflex, his hand squishes her breast as she lets out a small moan as she covers her mouth with the back of her hand as she pants. He quickly releases her hold as she lays on top of him panting still. His eyes trace all over her as the upper portion of her cleavage is only a foot or two from his face. She gets up followed by him as they look away from one another.

"S-sorry. I lost my footing..." She mutters slowly looking to her boyfriend who lightly taps the floor as words appear.

'I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for **that** to happen.'

She fully looks to him.

"Let's both agree to forgive and move on." She suggests chuckling as Relon nods chuckling as well nervously.

His eyes go to her figure, the towel wrapped around her sticks to her hips. Most likely from the shower with the sweat accumulated. Momo notices his gaze and shuffles nervously. He looks at her hair completely down for the first time.

"H-hey." He snaps from his trance as he looks to Momo. "Do you like what you see...?" She averts her eyes as Relon realizes he's staring to avert his eyes once more, slowly nodding his head as a smile creeps on her face. "W-well, I'd like to get some clothes on if that's alright with you." She says squirming in place for him to get out of the way as he picks up her bag handing it to her which she takes nodding as she goes into his room closing the door.

He looks at his right hand flexing it, the sensation still being felt as he shakes his head going into the main room, a silly grin on his face. He smacks his cheeks as he stops in the middle of the room.

_Now what do I do? _As if on que, his stomach rumbles. _That's odd, why is it rumbling? I went days without eating anything decent since I got here until this past weekend but it hasn't even been 24 hours. Maybe I just want more of Momo's cooking. _He looks in the direction of the kitchen. _She did buy groceries for me. Might as well whip something up. _He heads for said destination to start on dinner.

* * *

Momo closes the door as she leans against it. Her hand lightly caressing the breast Relon had accidentally touched. She flashbacks to the sounds she made as she puts her hands to her cheeks.

_I can't believe I made such noises!_ She shakes her head looking at her chest._ His hand groping my chest... it felt was such pleasant feeling. _She glances at a tall mirror looking at her reflection. _He__ actually checked me out... _With that last thought in mind, she changes to her night attire consisting of a simple black T-shirt and shorts. She looks back at her bag. _Did he see them? __I can't believe I left the bag open as well! _She sighs in defeat as she sits on his bed.

"It's so peaceful and quiet." As those words escape her mouth, a thought comes to mind. "Wait, Nunu and Kanao said that two years after being in that facility, they escaped." She looks at the bedroom door. "Then what was Relon doing for the last seven years...?"

* * *

_Alright, everything looks to be coming along nicely._

He wipes his forehead of the forming sweat. _Now I just have to wait for the timer to go off and it'll be ready._ He wipes his dirty hands on a towel and goes to turn the television on. He flips through the channels as he stops on the news station, a story highlighted in large bold text reading, 'Follow-Up Report: U.A. High School Attack.'

"This is a follow-up report on this morning's incident at the rescue training facility where hero course students were attacked by villains." The spokeswoman begins.

_The news stations already have word on this!?_

Just then, he turns to see Momo coming from his room.

"Hey I- She stops noticing his expression. "What's wrong?" Serious mode setting in as Relon redirects his attention to the television.

"According to police investigation, the criminals call themselves 'The League of Villains' and have been plotting to kill All Might who has been a teacher since spring of this year. Police have arrested 252 villains but they still do not know the whereabouts of their ringleader." The woman finishes as the news goes to commercial.

"They've already got information from earlier? The villains may have lost but they've damaged the school's reputation. How will the school respond." Momo wonders taking on a thinking posture. "Nothing comes to mind."

Ding Ding Ding.

Both teens look to the kitchen as Relon heads inside followed by Momo taking a seat at the bar.

"You cooked dinner? I didn't know you could cook." She comments as he twirls his finger for words to appear on the bar in front of her.

'Only the basics. I learned them growing up.' What she was going to ask comes back to her.

"That's right. I have a question for you, if you don't mind." He stops in front of the oven as if thinking over what to do but after a few seconds, he nods getting out the dinner plates from a cabinet. "Well it has to do with your past..." She begins looking at him as he continues organizing dinner, his back to her. "The others mentioned you all escaped **that place** which had to been when you were nine so my question is what were you doing and where were you these last seven years?" He stops what he is doing.

Tap.

Momo looks down seeing the words rearrange themselves.

'What I was doing was being isolated from society.'

Tap.

'As for where, I was everywhere around the world.'

"Why...?"

Tap.

'Things happened. I ended up using 100% Malevolence and in the aftermath, I fled.'

"What ha-

Tap.

She looks at the words.

'That's enough for now, Momo.'

She looks up seeing him back at work organizing the plates. She lowers her eyes.

"Okay..."

Tap.

'One step at a time.'

"Yeah." She looks up as he brings her a bowl and chopsticks as her eyes gleam at the sight. "You made Mapo Tofu!" He nods. " This is one of my favorite dishes!" And it both smells and looks great!" Relon pours the tea before taking a seat next to her as they clap twice.

"Thank you for the food!" She blesses as Relon nods for her to take a bite as she puts a hand to her cheek humming in delight. "This is amazing, Relon!" She takes another bite. "Everything is cooked to perfection! Nothing is over cooked, the meat is done well as is the rice. I could get used to this." She takes a sip of the tea. "You made herbal tea? It taste delightful!" He smiles before digging in himself.

_Glad I was able to do something right._

Once dinner ended and the dishes were cleaned and put up, Momo lets out a yawn seated at the bar.

"It's getting late. We should probably get to bed. It's already 10 p.m."

Relon stretches heading to his room and coming back with a blanket and pillow tossing them on the couch.

"What are you doing?" He looks at the girl tap on the floor as she looks at the bar.

'You wanted to stay over so I was going to let you have the bed and I sleep on the couch.'

"Did you forget what I said back in front of my mansion?" He tilts his head as he closes his eyes thinking back.

* * *

_"HOW CAN I REGRET FALLING FOR SOMEONE SO KIND TO HAVE BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH!? YOU LOST YOUR CHILDHOOD! TAKEN TO SOME FACILITY WHERE YOU AND THE OTHERS WERE SOMEONE'S LAB EXPERIMENTS. YOUR LIVES IN THEIR HANDS! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE ABLE TO PROTECT US WITH AIZAWA SENSEI! I WAS SO FRUSTRATED! YOU WERE FIGHTING PROTECTING ME ONCE AGAIN... I couldn't do anything but look on praying you would be alright... When you came back with the others, I wanted to hold you and never let go... but before I could, you were gone once again."_

* * *

_I couldn't do anything but look on praying you would be alright... _

_When you came back with the others, I wanted to hold you and never let go... _

_I wanted to hold you and never let go..._

_Never let go..._

He opens his eyes looking at the girl seated, a blush reforming.

_Does she...?_

"I'm guessing from that look you figured it out?"

_She does..._

She shuffles in her seat before getting up and walking to her boyfriend standing before him.

"If it's okay with you, could we... sleep together?" He blinks trying to comprehend what she just said. "After today, I- She stops as Relon puts a finger to her lips silencing his girlfriend as he goes to the couch grabbing what he just brought from his room as he cuts off the lights.

He looks to her as moves his head in a 'come on' fashion as he heads for his room as she follows behind him. The couple enters with Momo closing the door behind them as Relon sets the blanket back in the closet and the pillow back on the bed.

"Relon, Af-

_After today, you just want be to be close, right?_

Her eyes widen at what she just heard as he turns around, black and circuit-like markings fading faster than they appeared. Relon turning to her giving a smile. She looks at him, disbelief turning to a small smile as she nods turning off the light as the moonlight illuminates the room through the window. He looks to her as she looks to him. He holds his arms out as she walks to him wrapping hers around him pushing our protagonist back as they fall onto the bed. Her face buried in his chest with hands gripped against his t-shirt.

"I was scared..." He rubs a hand through along her hair. "When we were with Kyouka and Kaminari, my body just acted and I went with it. Once we were done, I couldn't stop shaking!"

Relon thinks back to when they were flying to the others.

_It wasn't just her body I felt against me, I could feel her __hands __tremble._

"Heroes have to do things like this all the time. I'm sure their first encounter with villains may have been the same but... you're not like that." She lifts her head resting her chin on his chest. "Ever since we met, you've never shown an ounce of fear. Against Todoroki, those thugs, and the villains; you never seemed to shake with fear but rather accept the challenge... There's so much I still don't know about you and your past but seeing you fight today I know one thing." She gets up standing over him as he sits up looking at her, determination visible through the moonlight. "I don't want to lose you, no matter what!" She balls her hands to fists at her sides. "You're stronger than anyone I know and I believe you are stronger than All Might. That's why, I want to get stronger too! So you don't have to protect me. I wanted to become a hero to be helpful and prove my mother wrong but now, I have another reason. I want to stand by your side and fight with you, Relon! That is what I've decided!"

_Momo... _His stunned look turns to a grin as he holds out his hand for Momo to question it before catching on as she grips it.

"Thank you." He gives a curt nod.

Momo walks over to the window letting in more of the moonlight as Relon watches her.

"The stars are quite a sight tonight. Relon..." She begins as he looks to her. "We both can get stronger. We're both going to get stronger. So I'm going to work twice- No! Three times as hard so I can catch up!" Relon looks, with surprise before nodding as she smiles to look back at the night sky.

_I can't be afraid or else I can't move forward. Relon, Nunu, Kanao, and some of the others in Class 1-A are ahead of me and I have to catch up! Nothing is going to stop me!_

She releases a yawn.

Pat pat.

She turns seeing Relon patting the bed. She walks over stretching but stops realizing what she's doing.

"S-sorry. Force of habit." She blushes to look at hey boyfriend whose sights are on her. "You're not looking away?" He shakes as words appear on the floor radiating a glow in the dark.

'Considering what happened during the landslide area and just outside the hall, yeah, I'm just mentally exhausted and like you said, we're dating. Stuff like this is normal, isn't it?' She looks back to see Relon already in bed, his arms behind his head with the covers pulled showing an open spot that Relon pats.

She accepts the gesture with a nod before climbing in next to him. She lays on her side looking at him as Relon looks to the ceiling, slight tints of pink on their cheeks.

"Um." He looks to her. "Can I-

He points to the ceiling as a glow can be seen from her peripheral.

'You don't have to ask. Just do it. And it's not selfish, it just shows you care.' She reads to look at a nodding Relon.

"Am I that obvious?" He nods his head. "Always honest, right?" He nods again as she smiles. "Of course. Then the same goes for you. No questions asked." She smiles at him, both looking to one another.

Without either uttering or signalling anything to the other, Momo moves herself close to Relon wrapping her arms around his chest and legs around his waist before resting her head on his shoulder. Relon wraps his left arm around her as he runs his fingers through her downed hair.

"That feels... nice..." She mutters, her body beginning to relax.

_This sensation. I never want to loose or let go of._

He looks at the girl slowly falling asleep. Slowly he feels today catch up with him as he allows sleep to soon overtake himself.

* * *

Somewhere else within Musutafu, in a bar, a mist-like portal opens as Tomura falls out of it onto the floor.

"Ouch... That cheater Shinn played me! My damn face, chest, chin. It's like I was some dummy named Bob! It all fucking aches damn it! We lost completely... We lost the girl AND Nomu was defeated! Those useless grunts were more useless than the bosses in a game. I'm fucking level 100 with my Mewtwo so why would you bring out a level four Rattata!? It's stupid and I somehow lose!? That's bullshit! Oh, my Rattata is in the top percentage of Ratatta. Fucking bullshit! I wish I had a real Rattata, at least that rodent would have actually done something compared to those farming experience losers. Stupid stupid stupid brats! We never even saw the Symbol of Peace! It was like having your parents force you to go to the store just to not buy anything; there was no point! Master! The bullshit meter was off the charts!"

"No, it wasn't." A voice from a small television with 'sound only' visible on the screen responds. "We simply weren't prepared enough.

"Yes, that is the case. It's good that we did it under that cheap "League of Villains" name." Another voice says from the screen. "Now, what about our joint creations, the two Nomus?"

"Were they not retrieved?"

There is silence.

"One had its arm cut off and then its nape sliced rendering it immobile. We do not kniw what became of the other one. Nost likely both have been taken by the heroes." Kurogiri explains.

"What!?" The second voice shouts.

"Both Tomura and I were too injured and beaten to secure either Nomus."

"After all that work, damn it!" The second voice complains.

"Well it can not be helped. How unfortunate." The master says.

"Power... Master, that boy was there... Shinn!"

"What did you say!?" The second voice shouts, louder than before, the sound if something falling over from hus reaction and brraking can be heard.

"... Tomura, are you sure...?

"We both bore witness to both that demonic and light form. That light being what damaged me to the point of nit extracting the Nomu and ourselves had ut not been for your assistance, my lord." Kurogiri says.

"Consider yourselves lucky I had a timer set in case you remained too long... Shinn, hmm? It has been a while since I've seen that boy..." The master says.

"If he hadn't been there, we would have succeeded." Tomura states, his nails pulling on the wooden floor. "Shinn, Shinn, SHINN! I'll make you pay for what you did." He growls.

"This was not a futile exercise. We damaged their publicity. The foundations of trust heroes have in society has been dealt a blow. Now, gather your elites, take all the time you need. we cannot move freely, which is why which is why we need a symbol, like you. Shigaraki Tomura! Next time, show the world that you are to be feared!"

* * *

_"Fascinating! A branch from **Malevolence Form **that has taken residence on your right half! Shinn, you really are the one! You will lead this world down the path to world order!" _A pat on the shoulder.

_"Go, meet those of both Alpha and Omega." _

Two abandoned buildings. A single hallway connecting the buildings on the middle floor.

_"Shinn!" _

_"So you're our leader?"_

_"No matter what, we all need to survive."_

_"With you, I feel like there's a chance to live. __No matter what, we all need to survive.__"_

_"You don't speak? Why is that?"_

_"Someone! Save me!"_

_"Never forget that pain."_

_"This child is Tomura Shigaraki. Who is stronger? I want to find out."_

_"Everything shall die by my hand!"_

_"Relon! Don't do it!"_

_"Mom!"_

_"You think you have won? No! You are mistaken! I can not be defeated!"_

**_Kill them... Do it now!_**

* * *

He shoot up panting heavily, his whole body covered in sweat. He looks around taking in his setting realizing it's his room. He puts his hands throigh his hand as he doubles over.

_Those were... _

Suddenly like a machine gun, each memory flashes through his mind forcing the teen to grunt from the pain as he leans against the wall since his bed is against it. He shuts his eyes enduring the mental barrage until they cease in an instant. He opens his eyes, his vision becoming odd as he sees a black haze out of his left eye and white haze from his right.

_What the!? Wait!_

He brings his arms down seeing black and circuit-like markings.

_Why am I in Total Balance!? __I need to calm down._ He takes deep breathes, one after another in slow repetition, until he reverts to normal. _That wasn't even 10% but how did it turn itself on? Did the entity have something to do with this? Is it a side affect of using it today? Or is it something else? _He leans against the wall to clutch his head.

"Mm." Her turns to the sound to find Momo sitting up rubbing her eye.

_Momo...? Damn, I completely forgot we were sleeping together. That grunt and my breathing must have woken her up._

She looks to Relon's bent over form as she becomes fully awake.

"Relon! What's wrong?" He sighs banging the side of his head against the wall to which Momo looks up then back to him. "They were from **back then** weren't they...?" Images flash as he grips his head nodding slowly.

He lets out one final breath as he falls back onto the bed placing his arm over his eyes. Momo looks at her boyfriend, a look of worry once again visible, before laying down next to him. Relon lifts his arm from his face into the air.

"Come here." She whispers.

He looks to Momo, her arms extending for him inviting the the teen. He scoots to her this time wrapping his arms around her waist as he lowers himself, burying his face in her chest. No squirming or noises come from the girl as she rubs his head looking at the male.

_So soft... __These powers. These memories. Midoriya. Kanao and Nunu. Momo. Everyone. My past, present, and future. Fate has decided everything up to this point. _He looks to Momo who shuffles her eyes slightly. _Like Momo, I too will take hold of what I can do. And from there, I'll make my own path. _

He looks up to Momo as she smiles.

_I'm no longer alone. I have friends who care for me as I do them. They believe in me and I can't afford to fail. _He moves closer to Momo's face as she looks on, her pink shade slowly darkening. He stops, their lips mere centimeters away as he places his forehead on hers as they both look to one another. _Momo, you were the first to believe in me after years of isolation._ He closes his eyes gently placing his lips on hers, Momo widening hers for one final time. She soon returns the gesture, both enjoying this new type of affection. A simple kiss, nothing more. That being the first for both male and female. After a minute they both pull back for air to then smile at one another before Shinn lowers himself back to rest where one could define it as heaven. She places a hand to her lips where he made contact with.

Thank you. For everything.

Her eyes sparkle as a single tear rolls down as she looks at the lowered teen before bringing him closer, the two embracing one another as if their time would be that very night. Their legs entangled with one another's. Momo's hand around his head with the other around his back. Relon's at her waist and back. Momo's head over Relon's buried deep in her chest.

"Anytime." She whispers as they once again drift to sleep.

* * *

**16 Favorites and 23 Followers. That is what the story is at as off publishing this 30k word chapter and I just have to say WOW. I did not expect to even get double digits for either and I am grateful to all of you for liking the story so much. I had intended from the start to have this a big chapter and I'll keep the pattern going of releasing much larger chapters when we reach the climaxes of each arc. If you guys have any questions about the story I'm more than happy to answer any of them. Anyways, thank you and I'll see you all in the next chapter that starts off season 2!**

**Word Count Goal: 30k - Achieved!**


	9. Chapter 7: Fated Preperations

The white void. A place within the subconscious for those with the ability to use a **Malevolence Form. **Relon can be seen hovering in place.

_Where am I? __Oh. I'm back here... Which means I'm asleep. _

Relon tries to will himself awake but it doesn't work.

_It's no use..._

**_Shinn..._**

He turns to where his named was called to see a black apparition. His eyes narrow.

_Why are **you** here? Since when could you enter my dreams?_

**_It would seem... The ability you have... Coined 'Total Balance'... Your usage of my power... has increased my growth..._**

_What do you mean 'growth?'_

The entity does not answer but begins to take shape. A human shape. Once he has fully formed, Relon widens as he floats away.

**_I can finally take my form..._**

_Take form!? That's my body! That's my face!_

**_But... This is my... Powerrrrrr!_**

Black gales of wind surround the Relon's evil doppelganger as Relon covers his face. With one final gust knocking Relon back some more, he looks to see the entity now covered in black markings all over its body, its mouth disappearing as markings for a black mask, its eyes only pitch black.

**_This is my power at 30%... _**

Its arms begin to grow huge as they become black and red demonic claws.

**_This is my power once it has reached 50%..._**

**_And this... _**

_Oh no...!_

**_Is... To go... Even further beyond...!_**

The evil entity begins to be covered in a sphere of darkness as whirlwinds circle the two.

_No you don't!_

Relon rushes towards the sphere, circuit-like markings enveloping his whole body as his eyes becoming pure white with his arms and hands radiating a shining light. Black tentacles shoot out from the sphere towards Relon as he knocks away the tendrils with punches and kicks, the contact vaporizing the sphere's attacks. He approaches the dark orb rearing his left hand back as white orbs appear out of thin air around his arm before injecting themselves into it causing said arm to shine much brighter.

_**Righteous**** Fist!**_

He punches the sphere with all his might causing it to crack before Relon pushes all of his holy energy into the hand as the extra white glow leaves his body as he does a one-inch punch, the force much stronger as a beam of white light can be seen shooting out the end of the sphere. He floats back as he inspects the hole created from his attack. As he gets closer, the sphere begins to crumble to nothingness.

_What the- _

He immediately looks up to see the black sphere to which he flies straight at it preparing another attack. Orbs draw to his arm as he shoots it at the spherical veil of darkness, which retaliates with multiple tendrils shooting out to intercept his divine attack. Both long-range attacks collide as they battle the other for dominance. More tentacles shoot out as they move past the attacks towards Relon. He is forced to give up the domination battle as he flies out of the way of the first wave and zooms towards the entity, flying past each tendril to reach his destination. The entity breaks out, its whole body pitch black as the two Relons zoom at each other, as both ready a punch to then collide.

**_Just... __Give in, Shinn...!_**

_How about you give up!_

Relon's body becomes ablaze by a white light as he quickly overpowers the entity, its demonic hand crumbling as it screams in pain. It tries to punch Relon with its other fist but Relon flies in front of the entity faster than it can blink.

_And get the hell out of my damn body! _

He places his right hand on the entity's chest as bright lights erupt from within its body as it screams in agony.

**_You... Can't hold me... Forever... One day we will decide... Who dies... and who remains...!_**

A bright light begins to envelope the two.

_And when that day comes, I'll win just like before._

The entity is the first as the light envelopes Relon complete for him to close his eyes.

_"Time to wake up, Relon."_

* * *

His eyes snap awake sitting up.

_Who was that? __That voice... No, it couldn't be. That entity... That dream was real and I could have lost it all had I not been careful. I need to get stronger. The day I have to fight for my body again, I feel it'll be for keeps._

He lets out a sigh before looking next to him, a smile crossing his face as he lays his sights on his sleeping beauty. He moves her hair from her face as he gazes at his girlfriend sleeping soundly. He reaches over turning his phone on, being careful not to wake her.

_It's 6:14. I woke up even earlier than yesterday and she wasn't even the one to do it. Meh, I got time still._

He looks at her peaceful face and notices her arms slightly move as if looking for something.

"Mmm, Relon. Where did..." She mumbles causing the teen to quietly chuckle.

He lays back down cuddling close to her as he rests his head in between her breasts. He feels her bring him closer, enjoying the sensation.

_I can so get used to this._

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

He opens his eyes as he watches the girl slowly awaken as she rubs her eyes to then take notice of her surroundings. She then looks down to see Relon and a sleepy smile forms on her face as she brings the teen in for a morning embrace. One he gratefully returns.

"Good morning."

Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep.

She lets go turning to look at her phone. She cuts it off turning back to Relon.

"We still have some time before we have to get up." She wraps her legs around his as he places his arms around her waist pulling her close. "Hm? Somethings poking me..."

Relon's eyes widen in horror as he pulls away, turning his back to the girl. Pure embarrassment is all the teen feels.

_Damn it! How did I forget about morning wood!? Like shit! Puberty plus Momo plus teenage hormones equals a_ _very bad combination! I can't believe that just happened.__ Damn it, YOU go to sleep already!_

"Relon." He looks up and out the corner of his eye at his bed mate, a normal look surprisingly on her face. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's normal for a male teenager to have nocturnal penile tumescence. I'm not bothered by it so there's nothing to be worried about. Compared to some of the other stuff yesterday, this is definitely up there but... It's difficult to explain. I guess I'm getting used to this kinda stuff happening."

_She says all of that so nonchalantly!_ He blinks a few times before letting a sigh out as he rolls facing her to nod in agreement, albeit still embarrassed.

"Hey, can we talk? You know, with the card?" He gives confused look before nodding as he reaches into the pillow case pulling a card out. "You have those everywhere, don't you?" she chuckles as he nods with a grin.

The both inch closer, pressing their foreheads gently against one another as they get comfortable closing their eyes. He places the card flat on the bed between them as he places a hand on top of it for Momo to do the same.

_Relon?_

_Morning._

She smiles.

_I missed that voice. And morning to you too. How did you sleep?_

He's goes silent causing her to open her onyx eyes.

_Sleep-wise good. Dream-wise terrible._

_Why? What did you dream of? Was it a nightmare?_ _Did this entity do something last night?_

_Yeah. One thing those with a Malevolence Form have is what we have deemed, 'The white void.' It's a place in our subconscious we go to when memories from our past, the past that was wiped resurfaces._

_But you never forgot your past._

_Yeah, you're right. It still happens regardless. It's the entity's way of weakening the mind to make us slip. It barrages us with all of the memories of one who's been wiped leaving them usually in total panic, confusion, and mentally exhausted._

_Okay, go on..._

_The reason I'm telling you is because I was brought to the white void without being hit by past images and the entity appeared there as well. Something that has never occurred before to any of our knowledge. That form I've started calling Total Balance' that I used yesterday. I used both Malevolence Form and **Eramsus Form** at the same time switching between 30% and 50% of their power. By using this method, I cancelled out the entity's control preventing it from interfering any further than it was already. Allowing me to use the evil power without any drawbacks... or so I thought._

_What are you saying?_

He opens his eyes to meet hers.

_Even though I had **Eramsus Mode** activated, the entity still grew in power since I was technically using its power. In the white void, it appeared before me saying it could gain its form which turned out to be a perfect copy of myself, only thing being it had its own body along with its power. We ended up fighting and it began to go past 50%, something I couldn't let happen. I had 50% of **Eramsus Mode** __surging through my body and ended up using a little more than that, I'd say 65% and defeated it. The problem is what it mentioned._

_What did it say?_

_It said one day we'd decide who dies and who remains. In other words, there's going to come the day where I have to face it and only one is coming out of it._

_Wait! Then that means... last night, you could have..._

_Yeah... I could have. Had I not been careful._

_So... what happens now?_

_It grew in strength because I used its power yesterday for the right cause so I don't regret what I did. But if I keep using Total Balance, it'll slowly grow stronger. At the same time, I'm just now starting to slowly accept this cursed power is apart of me but now I find out that, even with my holy power, it still grows, I don't want to use it all over again. I know I need to master this form to get stronger but I can't risk yours and the others' safety._

_Relon, you-_

_I know. I do, Momo. Nunu still is at 40% and Kanao is at 50%. I can go as far as 80%. Each of us have such a huge gap in strength with **Malevolence Form**. For the time being, I won't use that form or Total Balance unless I'm alone with those two. I'll let those two know and we'll proceed from there as for what to do next._

She looks at him lifting her hand from the card as she places it on the side of his face.

"Sometimes you can be dense you know." He looks at her with an odd look. "Relon, you know you're no longer alone. You've gotten some of your remnants back, made some friends in U.A. and... you have me now. So don't forget you don't have to do everything alone, please?" He nods in obedience as she smiles at ger boyfriend who places the card back in the pillow case.

She looks at her phone.

"We still have 30 minutes. Do you want to get ready for today or..." She averts her eyes to then look back seeing him with a deadpanned expression "I should have known." She chuckles.

Still laying on her side, she extends her arms for Relon but he averts his eyes scratching his cheek. She looks on curious as thought crosses her mind.

**Semi-Lemon: Start**

"Do you... want to try something?" A faint pinkness showing as he gives a slow nod as that pink color on her face deepens to a red. "R-remember what I said last night. You don't have to ask." She mentions for him to nod, a blush apparent as she places her hands on the pillow under her head as she closes her eyes. "Go for it." She simply says.

_Okay... __Stay in control. Don't let the hormones get the best of you, Relon._

He draws closer to her, able to feel her soft breathing as his heart beats faster. With a leap of courage from within, he plants his lips on her surprising the girl for the quickest of moments before she returns the affection. Both opening their mouths ever so slightly when they go in for contact. The feeling sheer enjoyment for the couple. Relon cautiously inches his hand to her waist and moves a finger under her shirt. Momo takes notices and can only nod as she continues their make-out session. As he's snaking his way up her back, his focus begins to stir getting lost in the sensation.

_Slow down..._

He regains his senses as the two continue. They both soon break for air slightly panting.

"That... was... something!" She says in between breaths which Relon nods in response.

The two look back at one another before going back for more. Their lips disconnecting and reconnecting as Relon's hand moves around her back, the simple touch of her smooth skin causing the boy to love it all even more.

"I want to do something, okay?" He just nods continuing the kissing.

Momo pushes him to his back as she sits on top of the teen. Both now taking their second break. She glances at the phone.

"15 more minutes." She lets out before panting. "Are you... okay?" She asks for the teen to nod.

They both pant looking at their partner. Relon's eyes fall to her chest as with every pant, he watches it rise and descend, his hands now at her waist. Her shorts halfway from reaching her knees. Momo, his girlfriend, is making the boy lose it. The same can be said for her. Kind as he is gentle, he's been careful throughout their session. Making sure not to be too aggressive but still passionate with the kissing and keeping his hands lightly caressing her back. She relaxes herself but then feels something poking her rear causing Relon's eyes to widen as her to just smile as they both realizing what it is. He is about to sit up when a finger is put to hin pushing the teen back down gently.

"What did I say? It's natural and it also means you're liking it as well as me." She states smiling as she lowers to kiss him once more, placing her hand at the edge of his waist with a finger touching the skin in which he nods.

Momo moves a hand under his shirt as she runs it across his abdomen. Still kissing the teen she has developed feelings for. She can feel the bulge rise slightly. She pulls back sitting upright as she rest both hands outside on his abdomen once more. She feels his membrane poke her as she looks to Relon eho has his eyes averted.

_He's so cute when embarrassed. _

She looks at the time.

_We still have ten minutes._

She looks back as she leans in kissing his cheek, her boyfriend turning around to be met with a peck to the lips as she raises up.

"I'm going to try something else, okay?" She says in a low tone for him to look at her with a nod.

She lowers herself to sit right on his membrane as he lets out a small grunt. She looks to him who can only nod. Slowly, she begins moving her hips back and forth.

"Mm!" She trues to hold in a moan as does Relon.

She continues the back and forth motion, her eyes closed taking in the new sensation from their lower regions. She begins breathing heavy as even with cloths on, she can feel herself rub against the hard penis. She opens to see Relon panting from the pleasure as well. Seeing it causes the girl to increasing the rocking motion as she begins to let out the smallest of moans as she closes her eyes. Relon manages to then open one as he looks to the girl. Her panting expression turning him on even more. Her breasts slightly bouncing to the motion. Her hands holding themselves against his stomach as he watches her hips do their thing.

_If this... keep up, I'll..._

He instantly sits up turning her and placing Momo on her back with him on top as she opens her eyes in surprise at the sudden motion. He pants heavily as does she.

"You... okay?" She asks between pants as he gives a nod albeit a struggle. "So... what are you trying... to do?" She asks.

He gives her a questioning look as her eyes avert downwards for him to follow.

Oh...

He didn't realize that: one, his shaft is bulging from his pants for both to see and two, it pointed straight at Momo above her nether regions with her legs slightly spread with Relon in the middle.

Shit...

He looks back to Momo who has a hand over her mouth as she looks away, her panting now under control. His eyes fall to her chest. Now, with his breathing under control, he pokes her waist as she looks to him. He moves a finger under the front of her shirt and stops awaiting her approval. She nods as she inhales a large breath of air to exhale. He lifts her shirt showing her stomach. He stops to gently plant a few kisses causing the girl to moan. The sounds turning him on more. He moves up to place his forehead on hers, both breathing heavily that they're sweating. Able to feel each other's hot breath. He kisses her once and they both look at each other before going in for more. Relon lowers his hips placing his covered-membrane before he covered-entrance and gently pushes at it. A moan escapes Momo as Relon stops what he's doing as she pulls his forehead to her.

"I'm fine... It just felt good is all..." He nods as he gently thrusts once more for the female teen to moan again. "Don't... stop." She gasps between pants wrapping her legs around him, feeling his penis closer to her.

He continues as he goes back to kissing the girl. He averts his eyes down to her chest as his hand still at her stomach snakes its way higher.

"Mm!" She holds back another moan pulling Relon closer.

He stops as he feels the bottom of her mound of flesh.

_Wait, she isn't wearing a bra!?_

His hands frozen in the motion as she stops to look at him, her hands on his cheeks.

"Go ahead." She mutters eye-to-eye bringing him for another passionate kiss.

_I should have known from the soft sensation last night she wasn't..._

He stops his thrusts but remains kissing his girlfriend. Relon cups his hand and circles around her the edge of her breast.

"Ah~" She moans aloud. "Don't... tease me..." She pants.

He moves his hand higher as he then gently clasps her breast in his hand.

_A perfect fit..._

He begins groping her as she releases small moans. Another squeeze, slightly firmer, causes her to moan louder. He places his lips on hers as they begin making out once more. He lowers his hips as he begins thrusting again, pure ecstasy to Momo as well as Relon. The kissing, the groping of the breast, the thrusting of his hips, it all drives Relon insane as he gives in to his carnal desires. He stops groping her bosom as he moves to the center circling her nipple with a single finger.

"Relon...!" She wines which only turns him on even more as he goes back for her lips.

He gently pinches her nipple with his thumb and index as she gasps out of pure bliss for him to insert his tongue inside to the girl's surprise before giving into the wonderful sensation as she does the same, both swirling around the other's. A moves his other hand under to do the same to her other breast. Momo then rolls back over top of him resuming her grinding as he leaves his arms extended to mess with her cleavage. She looks to him as he looks to her. They both bring themselves closer to resume their French kissing. She lifts herself increasing the momentum of her grinding as he stifles a grunt, her movements more precise than a moment ago. His eyes lock on to her breast as saliva builds in his mouth, only one thing in mind. He pokes Momo as she refocuses on him as she slows the grinding to a halt.

"What... is it?" She asks panting heavier than before as he pokes at her breast and then his mouth. "Huh? Wait... do you...?" He nods slowly panting himself as he swallows the built up saliva.

She looks at him for a moment before nodding. All he had to see to proceed. He kisses her once on the lips before wraps her legs around his waist once more as he lifts her t-shirt, closing his eyes. He kisses her abdomen and begins moving up, her heartbeat steadily rising as Momo lets out more small moans of pleasure. As he gives her small kisses past the center of her stomach, he feels the mound of flesh stopping to look at his girlfriend once more. She nods confirming the action as he kisses the underside of her breast, a moan coming from Momo. He moves to do the same to the other breast before going for the nipple. A soft pass with his nose causes the girl to slightly tremble arching her back which in turn moves her breast closer to Relon. He kisses it as she gasps before opening his mouth placing her nipple inside as he begins sucking on his goddess' feature. She begins moaning, having given up trying to hold them back, as she wraps her arms around Relon's head to further the sensual sensation. He twirls his tongue in a circular motion around her nipple as gasps can be heard from the black haired girl. He continues this while ever-so gently pinching the other breast's nipple with his free hand. He then drops his hands and releases her assets from his mouth causing the aroused teen to look in wonder.

"Ah~! Don't stop!" She gasps once more as he blows cold air from his mouth directly onto her breast.

Without hesitation, he leans back onto the bed with Momo following as she lays over top of him. His hands grab her ass as she lets out a tiny shriek in surprise before that shriek becomes a moan as Relon begins sucking on her breast once more. He grabs his membrane and adjusts it as he grabs her ass pushing it down as Momo moans louder. She buries part of her face into the pillow as she pants heavy hot breaths of air, in her own world of pure bliss as Relon run loose over her.

"R-Relon, I'm... I'm... close!" She tightens her hold on the boy almost to the point of suffocation.

He picks up the pace. Sucking her harder, even smacking her ass as more moans follow. He gropes her ass as he thrusts at her covered-entrance.

_Me too...!_

He rolls her over onto her back once more as focuses on thrusting as harder, fast, and deep their clothing will allow them. He looks at Momo, covered in sweat just like him, her straight hair now pointing down in all directions, her t-shirt now lifted where he can see the underside of both breast, then her. Momo wearing a face of sheer happiness as she extends his arms wanting Relon. He complies as he moves his head as she puts it past her head where they rest on each other's shoulders as he thrusts to his heart's content. Each holding nothing back.

"I'm about... to...!" He pushes even harder feeling it coming until.

"Ahhhhh~!" Both climax together holding one another as it all bursts out.

**Semi-Lemon: End**

Relon falls on top of Momo an then rolls to lay on his back as the two continue to pant as they finally catch their breaths.

"Hey." He turns to his left to see Momo who gives him one more kiss before snuggling against him resting due to exhaustion.

Ring-

SMACK.

_Right on time._

"So..." He looks to her. "How was I?" He doesn't even give a look of confusion as he just holds her tighter kissing her forehead. "I'm guessing that's an amazing?" He nods . "You were too." She mutters snuggling closer as they enjoy their small break before getting ready for school.

Ring. Ring-

SMACK.

He opens his eyes looking to his left at Momo dressed.

"Good Morning. Time to get up, sleepyhead."

He looks to her in disbelief.

_Wait... Did I have a encounter with the entity inside of a dream!? So what we did... didn't happen?_

He sighs laying his head back.

_I got a lot of explaning to do again..._

* * *

They open the classroom door to see all of their classmates seated talking to one another only to stop and look at the newcomers. They both head for their seats, both taking note at the back rows now holding five seats each and not just the one. He glances at Midoriya who raises his hand smiling at the fellow protagonist. Relon smiles as hi-five each other as he passes the green and black haired teen towards his seat. He sits down and prepares his stuff for homeroom and rests his head as Momo does the same taking out a book to read. Everyone turning their attention back to one another.

"Hey, did you guys watch the news last night?" The invisible teen asks for Ojiro and Shoji to nod. "Did you see how the class was on-screen for a second? I didn't stand out at all..."

"That's true." Shoji responds as he looks to him, disbelief apparent.

"It's hard to stand of, wouldn't you agree?" Ojiro asks trying to cheer her up.

"Man, all the channels mad a big deal out of it!" Kaminari mentions.

"I was surprised." Kirishima adds.

"Can you blame them? The hero course that keeps pumping out pro heroes was attacked." Jirou responds while messing with her jacks.

"Who knows what would have happened if Lucinance, Aizawa, and Kanao hadn't been able to stop them when they did." Sero comments as he and those around look to Relon, who raises his head at the mention to see thankfully looks on their faces as some give thumbs up which he returns with his own before placing his head back down, Momo smiling at this.

"Stop it, Sero! Don't even bring up yesterday! Just thinking about it's making me wet myself-

"SHUT UP ALREADY! DAMN SCUM!" Bakugou shouts silencing Mineta.

"But man, who would have thought there was another creature that was outside fighting All Might and the other heroes? Shows how great All Might and the others are" Sato mentions.

"Yes, their strength is worth wondering at." Tokoyami says.

"Everyone! Morning homeroom is about to start!" Iida announces coming into the classroom like a bullet train. "Stop talking an take your seats!"

"We're already seated."

"You're the only one who's not."

He takes a seat in frustration at himself

"Shoot!" Is all he say, his body shaking from either that or embarrassment.

"Don't worry too much about it." Uraraka says nonchalantly.

Before long, Aizawa walks taking his place at the front of the class.

"Alright, listen up. As you all may have noticed, there's another desk so you know what that means." He looks to the door. "You can come in." The door opens and walking wearing the female U.A. uniform with her black socks going right below her knees and sporting black sneakers with straps instead of laces with pink-lilac eyes and her black hair in a side ponytail is Kanao. She writes her name on the board before facing, more so Relon who nods for her to do the same.

"Greetings. I am Kanao Lucinance. Relon Lucinance's now younger step sister. From this point onward I shall act of my own volition. It is a pleasure to once again meet you all." She bows as Relon looks to the shocked faces of everyone including Momo.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!?" Everyone exclaims.

"Wait, I thought you two were just friends from when you were younger?" Mina questions to gain a nod.

"Wait, so is Nunu also a Lucinance now?" Kirishima questions to gain a nod.

"Wait, so will you two be living together?" Mineta asks as everyone looks the teen with deadpanned expressions with Kanao smiling as she walks picking him up and moving to Relon who opens the window.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" She turns him around.

"Farewell." She states with a smile dropping his out the window as he falls.

After a moment, Relon throws a card down wrapping around the descending grape teen as he soars back up through the window into the room hitting the wall as he falls. Tsuyu looks to him before looking ahead.

"He's fine, Ribbit. Just unconscious." Everyone turns to Kanao who is now back up front having already forgotten that little incident.

"My quirk is **Perceive**. By focusing on someone or something, I gain information on everything about that point of interest for one hour."

"Wait so, like, you can predict the future!?" Hagakure asks.

"That is correct. For example..." She focuses on the door. "Crono will be situated outside that door once the bell for lunch has rung." She looks to Mineta's unconscious body. "He will awaken once sensei has finished explaining our situation." She then looks to Aizawa. "You will later on meet with the principal to discuss matters relating to us." She finishes as Aizawa widens then narrows his twitching eye as he refocuses on the class.

"Kanao will now be attending the hero course. As stated yesterday and after talking more with the three once you all left, there are other remnants out there. Principal Nezu has deemed that should anymore be located, they are granted the access of having an education here and will be under Vlad and I's supervision. You all can understand as to why this is being allowed." The class slowly nods.

"Ugh..." Everyone turns to see Mineta slowly coming to.

"Hey, she was right." Kirishima says a little surprised.

"That's pretty handy!" Sato comments.

"Kanao, you're so cool!" Hagakure squeals.

"So if another remnant decided to come here, would they be with Vlad sensei?" Midoriya asks.

"That is correct."

"We remnants..." Kanao begins. "Were separated seven years ago. It would be for the best if we all were able to come back together." She finishes.

"For the best?" Mina wonders.

"For now, that's all we are at liberty of saying." Aizawa cuts in. "For now, you may head to your seat." She nods walking towards Relon who smiles as she gives a curt nod to him taking a seat in front of him. "Now then, the fight isn't over. Not yet." His words causes everyone to look with questionable expressions.

"Fight?" Bakugou wonders.

"Don't tell me..." Midoriya begins.

"The U.A. sports festival is drawing near." He states.

A moment of silence before...

"That's a super normal school event!" The class cheers aloud. "The school event!"

"That's a super- Kirishima is silenced by Kaminari.

"Wait a sec."

"Is it okay to have a sports festival so soon after the villains snuck inside?" Jirou asks.

"What if they attack again or something?" Ojiro follows up.

"Apparently, they think of it as U.A. showing that our crisis management system is solid as a rock by holding the event. Security will also be strengthened to five times that of previous years. Above all, our sports festival is a huge chance. It's not an even that will be cancelled by some villains."

"But that's a good, right? It's just a festival of sports." Mineta says nervously as he walks to his seat no longer next to the window but now to the right of Kanao.

"Mineta, you've never seen the U.A. sports festival?" Midoriya asks turning around in his seat.

"Of course I have. That's not what I meant!"

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events. In the past, the Olympics were called the festival of sports, and the whole country was crazy about them. As you know, with reductions in scale and population, they're now a shell of their former glory. And now, for Japan, what has taken the place of those Olympics is the now U.A. sports festival!" He explains.

"Of course, all the top heroes around the country will be watching. For scouting purposes!" She balls a fist with a look of determination.

_Momo really seems pumped about this._ Relon smiles at his girlfriend's positive attitude.

"Once we graduate, it's the norm to join a pro as a sidekick." Kaminari informs with a thumbs up.

"A lot of people miss their chance to become independent and forever remain a sidekick. I feel that'll be you, Kaminari. Since you're an idiot, you know." Jirou comments with a straight face.

"Why are you coming at me like that!?" He protests.

"Of course, joining a famous hero agency will get you more experience and popularity. Time is limited. If you expect to go pro, then the path to your future will open up at this event. One chance a year. A total of three chances. No aspiring heroes can afford to miss this event. If you understand that, then don't slack off on your preparations!

"Yes, sir!" A resounding class responds in affirmation.

"Homeroom is dismissed."

The day goes on until the bell for lunch sounds signalling the end of Modern Literature as Cementoss takes his leave.

"I'm getting so excited!" Kirishima shouts pumping his arms.

"If we do good here, we'll get recognized and be on our way to the big leagues!" Sero says.

"It was worth coming to U.A.!" Sato adds.

"We will only receive a few chances. We cannot afford to miss this." Tokoyami comments as he's perched on a desk.

"Ojiro, I'm getting kinda nervous now. I need to stand out at the sports festival! Hip, hip, hooray!" The invisible girl cheers.

"y-yeah... But the pros might not notice you unless to try really hard..." He sweats nervously.

"Oh dear, what shall I do? I stand out just by standing still so the scouts won't stop looking at me, right?" Aoyama questions Kouda who jumps with a nervous face. "Right?" The french-user asks getting closer as Kouda backs away to nod repeatedly.

"You're lucky, Shoji. Your brawn stand scout on its own." Kaminari compliments the masked teen.

"There's no point if I cannot show them my usefulness."

"I think you'll stand out, too." Jirou says to the electric-user as she stifles a laugh for the boy to look at her with a 'grr'.

"Yes, this is the chance to show the world what we have to offer." Momo adds.

"Wow, everyone seems so into it!" Midoriya mumbles to himself.

"And you're not?" Iida stands. "We have enrolled here to become heroes, so of course we would get fired up!"

"Iida, ribbit. You have a unique way of getting fired up. It's weird. Ribbit."

"Midoriya, you don't feel the same?" He asks, his fingers together pointing at the green haired teen.

"Of course I do. But something's..."

"Deku, Iida.." The two turn to turn to where their names were called to see Uraraka with the most determined face either have ever seen, a pink arua seeming to envelope the brunette. "Let's do our best at the sports festival

"U-Uraraka, your face...! It's..."

"What's the matter?" Mia pops into the middle of the boys. "You don't look carefree at all. Even though that's what your name means."

A blush appears on Mineta's face.

SMACK.

Tsuyu slaps his face with her tongue and just as fast as the blush appeared, it disappears.

"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!" She shouts to each of the groups as they nervously cheer her on.

Relon and Kanao look on to their classmates' antics before noticing Nunu leaning on the door nudging his head as the two gets up leaving catching everyone's attention.

"What?" Nunu asks.

His eyes then meet Bakugou's as they glare at one another before Bakugou looks away with a 'hmpf.'

_Yeah, better look away. _The three then leave out of sight.

"Those three sure are inseparable, huh?" Mina comments as the class nods. "I'm surprised you're not going with them, YaoMomo." She says for the black haired girl to shake her head.

"No, I've already had some time with Relon this morning. It's only fair they do as well. They are family, after all."

"That's thoughtful of you." Jirou compliments her female companion.

"Oh? It won't be long before you guys are a family, wouldn't you say, hehe." Momo blushes at this before arguing with the pinkette much to everyone amusement.

* * *

"What the hell..."

"For something like that to happen..."

Relon nods at his fellow remnants as they sit atop the roof against the fence, each with a packed lunch.

"So, the **Malevolence Form's **entity brought you to the white void and you two fought where you beat it and it mentioned one day fighting for keeps over YOUR body. All that correct?" Relon nods at Nunu's words.

"Has this ever occurred before, Shinn?" He shakes as all three assume a thinking posture.

"Hey, Insight, has this ever happened to you?" Nunu asks to gain another shake from his sister.

"My entity has sent an accumulation of my past before sending me to the white void but I have never directly fought with it before."

"Hmm. You're caught between a rock and a hard place. You just started using your **Malevolence Form **again and now if you use it too much the entity will grow stronger." He takes a bite of his sandwich. "Wait, have either of your entities said anything since we've been together?" They both shake their heads.

"Could it be they recognize we'll be together now or could the entities' notifications only happen when we are reunited?" Kanao wonders taking a bite of rice.

_Maybe either of those could be the case. Since coming here, the entity has only alerted me when I was reunited for the first time with Kanao but not Nunu. As far as danger, it was only against Nunu and at the USJ. Why didn't it tell me of Nunu though?_

"Shinn, it would be wise to reserve both your **Malevolence Form **and your Total Balance." Kanao advises to gain a nod from him.

"That's the obvious choice. Thing is when he needs it, that's when he'll be in trouble. We have the sports festival in two weeks. I'm in it to win it."

"Then I have a plausible recommendation." The two look at their sister. "During the sports festival, shall we agree to not use our **Malevolence Forms?**" The two boys looking between one another. "I say this to raise the challenge for us while remaining fair to our fellow classmates."

"You have a point. It wouldn't be much fun to crush the competition so one-sided." Nunu adds. "If we are being honest, then we all can agree that as far as either Class 1-A or 1-B goes, we three are the strongest."

"Oh? You're suddenly acting quite sure of ourselves."

"No. I am simply stating facts. In an all-out battle, any of them against any of us would come out losing. The only one I can see presenting a threat would be Yaoyorozu. Being that she ever finds a way to create Necrolite, that is."

"You have a point. If that were to ever happen, what would we do?" She looks to Relon who's looking right back at her, each looking deep at the other's eyes. "I see. Very well." Relon nods going to take a bite of his meal Momo had prepared that morning.

He feels something fall on his shoulder as he looks to see Kanao rest her head on him.

"Careful, Insight. There's a chance Momo could come out of nowhere for her man, eh Shinn?" The latter rolls his eyes at the joke.

"I see nothing wrong with a sister resting her head on her brother's shoulder." She responds.

"What about me? I'm technically your brother now."

"Yes, but I have known Relon much longer. I met you yesterday."

"Ah... You have a point." He finishes standing to stretch when he sees a shadowy figure through the door. "Kanao, the door." He mutters for her to open a single eye to close it with a nod remaining in place.

"You can come out now! We know you're there!" He shouts seeing the figure slightly jump before cautiously opening the door as Nunu positions himself in front of the two.

It opens to reveal Mina as she grinning.

"H-heyyyyyy..." She says with a wave laughing nervously.

"Why were you eavesdropping?" Nunu asks in an interrogating voice.

"I wasn't I swear!" She waves her hands defensively.

"Then why are you here?"

Just as the question is asked, they all hear Mina's name being called by the sound of heavy footsteps as Momo and Jirou appear.

"Finally... found you!" Jirou says panting as she bends over as Momo puts a hand to her chest catching their breaths.

"Y-yo... hehe... heh... What's up guys?" She is met with two glares from the newcomers.

"What's up? You, that's what!" Jirou barks. "You ran off talking about messing with Lucinance before while we were talking with the others!"

"I told you to leave him alone and what do you do? You go right off and bother my boyfriend!" Her and Jirou march to the girl as she backs away.

"We're all friends here right? R-right? Hey, Lucinance, help a gal out, would ya!?"

"Which Lucinance? Insight, Shinn, or me?" Nunu asks.

"OUR Lucinance!" She responds backing up against the fence.

"So... Insight or Shinn?"

"LUCINANCE!" She shouts.

Relon claps twice gaining everyone's attention as Kanao lifts off his shoulder for the teen to stand.

"Shinn says it is fine." Kanao speaks leaning against the fence.

"S-see?" Mina states moving away from them to stand next to Relon putting an elbow on his shoulder as she grins for everyone to roll their eyes.

"We have 15 minutes so we might as well relax up here if that's okay with you guys." Jirou mentions to gain nods from the three.

The now group of six sit against the fence in the order of Mina, Nunu, Kanao, Relon, Momo, and Jirou.

"So how are you guys feeling about the sports festival?" Mina asks.

"I got some training to do with my **Malevolence Form **but aside from that I feel plenty ready as it is." Nunu answers.

"After seeing what you guys are capable of back at the USJ, I can see why can say that so calmly. "Jirou comments. "Having those forms on standby not to mention your skill levels already. Once it starts, you guys are going to breeze right through sine quirks can't harm you."

"We won't be using our **Malevolence Forms.**" Kanao mentions catching the three girls off-guard. "Do not take this personally but it simply would be unfair if we used such methods."

"Well, you have a point. Gives us a better chance now."

"Yes, but we cannot relent in our training. We have two weeks before then and we should make the most of it." Momo mentions.

"Yeah, I was thinking after school we get permission to do some training. That or head for a forest or canyon somewhere." Nunu comments.

"How would you even get there? Have Lucinance teleport you guys there?" Mina asks.

"No. I'm the means of transportation for us remnants, remember?"

"Oh yeah, how do you transport them?" Jirou adds.

"I'm not sayin' nor am I showin' anything until the sports festival.

"Understandable. After all, once it starts we'll be competing against each other." Momo surmises.

Relon rests his head against the fence as he looks down resting his eyes. He feels a weight fall on his right shoulder as Kanao resumes her earlier position, everyone taking notice as they look on.

"Hey, YaoMomo, you aren't jealous that another girl is leaning on Lucinance are you?" Mina teases.

"I-I am not! I'm not the type to... get jealous over... every... little... thing..." She grows quiet as she looks on at his shoulder.

"You totally are." Nunu deadpans.

"Yup." Mina and Jirou agree.

"I am not!" She protests to then feel a poke at her waist.

She looks to see Relon pat his free shoulder as he then extends his hand next to hers giving her a knowing look smiling.

"Ahem. I am not... that jealous." She averts her eyes taking hold of his hand before resting her head on her favorite spot.

_We knew it! _The three think.

"He really likes to sleep doesn't he?" Jirou wonders.

"Now that you mention it, you're right. Yesterday, Kanao was sleeping after the USJ. Hey YaoMomo, is he like this back home?" Mina asks for the girl to nod.

_It's most likely due to the entity and white void Relon told me about. _

"Is it due to the entity that you guys mentioned before?" Jirou asks.

"That's the reason." Nunu answers as the two look at him. "Simply put, it tires them mentally which they have to be careful of since that's when they're mist likely to be attacked."

"Having something like that inside them... That's horrible." Mina says.

"That's life, sadly." Nunu says as he lays on his back, hands behind hus head as he looks to the sunny sky. "Now moving on from that topic, can we talk about how Shinn has TWO girls on him?" Mina looks on as an idea pops into her head, a sly grin forming.

"Wow Lucinance, you're quite popular aren't you? You have your beautiful girlfriend and your adorable sister."

"Mina, what are you- Jirou begins but is interrupted by Nunu.

"Wow Shinn, I thought you were a remnant magnet but a chick one as well? Damn, I outta stuck closer to you. Everything seems to be centered around you."

"I wonder though." If you had to spend a full day, who would you spend it with? YaoMomo or Kanao?" She grins causing Momo, Relon, and Kanao's eyes to open.

_Mina. Nunu. I hate you both._"That look he's giving seems to be saying he hates us but a second ago, it seemed more like 'I'm in heaven.'" Nunu mentions for a tick mark to appear on Relon while Jirou facepalms at their antics.

"You can tell from looking at him as well?" Jirou asks shaking her head.

"Nah, any guy can tell from that look is all." Relon twitches.

"You still haven't answered my question, Lucinance~."

"So who you gonna-

CLINK.

Both are interrupted as a sword appears pointing down in front of Nunu's face and a staff pointed across Relon at Mina.

"Stop bothering Relon/Shinn." Momo and Kanao glares.

The two troublemakers shiver as they nod laughing nervously raising their hands. Kyouka just sighs.

* * *

After lunch, they group returned to their classes to continue their lessons. Eventually the bell rung signalling the end of school. Relon lets out a stretch for Kanao and Momo to stand around him.

"You three mentioned doing some training, correct?"

"Yes, we were hoping Aizawa sensei would agree. If not then we shall simply move to the alternative."

"Would you guys mind if I join you?" Both Kanao and Lucinance look to each other before to Momo. "I'm no where near as strong as I can be and with you three, I feel I can improve to reach my goal."

"Goal?" Kanao tilts her head.

"Yes." They both look at one another.

"I see. I have no objections. Do you, Shinn?" He nods standing giving the two his signature smile.

"Then let's get going-

"WHOA! WHAT'S GOING ON?" A voice shouts from the front of the class.

They look to see a crowd of students at their door with Midoriya, Uraraka, and Iida up front.

"What business do you have with Class A?" Iida asks.

"We can't get out!" Mineta adds. "Why'd you come here for, anyway?"

"Scouting out the enemy, grape boy." Bakugou says walking to the crowd. "There's no point in doing stuff like that. Out of my way extras!" He says in a surprisingly neutral tone.

"Stop calling people 'extras' just because you don't know them!" Iida says behind the blonde.

"I came to see what the famous Class A was like, but you seem arrogant." A tired looking teen eith purple hair makes his way to the front of the crowd. "Is everyone here like that?"

"What was that?" Bakugou questions, his face getting angrier by the second.

"There's quite a few people who enrolled in General Studies or other courses because I didn't make it into the hero course. Did you know that? the school has left those of us a chance depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider a transfer to the hero course. And it seems they may also transfer people out." A few of those in Class 1-A are slightly taken aback. " I, at least, came to say that even if you're in the hero course, if you get too carried away, if you get too carried away, I'll sweep your feet from under you. I came with a declaration of war."

_This guy's so bold! _The three think.

Hey! Hey! I'm from Class 1-B and I heard you guys fought against villains, so I came to hear about it! don't get so full of yourself!" A teen with sharp teeth and messy grey hair appears saying.

_Another bold person!_Bakugou turns to leave frustrating the newcomer.

"Yo l, Bakugou, what are you going to do about this? it's your fault everyone's hating on us!" Kirishima questions.

"It doesn't matter."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't matter... as long as you rise to the top." He leaves.

"That's just so manly yet simple!" The others agree voicing their own opinions as Kaminari looks on confused.

"Well, that was... interesting?" Momo says with an eyebrow raised as the two quiet students just nod before leaving themselves moving through the crowd to see Nunu in front of his class waiting.

"So you're joining us, Yaoyorozu?"

"Yes, hope you don't mind."

"Nah, the more people the more we can do as I always say." The four turn heading for the teacher's lounge.

"Wait!" They all turn back to see a hand raised in the crowd making its way to them.

Out pops Midoriya as he stands before the four.

"Lucinance, I was wondering. Can we get together to train for the sports festival? I'm still adjusting to **Full Cowling**."

"Would you care to join us then, Midoriya?" Momo asks.

"Huh? Where are you guys going?"

"We're headin' to Aizawa sensei to see if we can train in one of the gyms." Nunu answers.

"Really!? You guys don't mind?" They all shake their heads. "Alright! Count me in!"

With that, the group of five make their way to Aizawa and after explaining their reasoning, he had no problem. After changing into their gym uniforms, they arrive at their destination.

"So what are doing first?" Momo asks stretching Relon out.

"Well the three of us know what we need to work on so for now we'll help you two out." Nunu says pushing down on Kanao's back.

"What we want, huh? Then Lucinance, I want to try and get through that obstacle course once more!" Midoriya says for Relon to nod.

Everyone groups around Relon as he sends card up into the air as Deku activates **Full Cowling **landing on the starting platform to look ahead as the other thrown cards begin move, rotating, an elevating themselves.

"He has to get through that?" Momo asks taken aback for the three remnants to nod.

"Alright. Go!" Nunu shouts.

Midoriya jumps onto the first platform and then to the next as he hops onto a wall-like card bouncing from it to another as he then lands on another card. He looks around to spot a card rising to his left as he jumps higher, landing on it.

_So far so good! _

He anchors himself as it suddenly drops before stopping as he jumps onto a constantly rotating card. He quickly looks around but doesn't spot another as he then loses his footing falling to the ground. He braces for impact but feels... paper? He opens his eyes to see a large card having caught him. He sighs as he gets off returning to the group.

"That was a good first attempt Midoriya." Momo compliments as Relon nods.

"Thanks." He looks back at the obstacle course of cards as he looks to where he was, noticing another card behind the elevating platform. "I managed to hold on but afterwards but I couldn't figure out where to go and the path ended up being behind and not in front of me."

"You're focusing solely on what you see." Kanao speaks up gaining the group's attention as she walks to the obstacle course jumping to the card's height surprising the two non-remnants.

"Shinn." She calls for the teen to nod.

With grace and precision, she jumps from one card to another reaching the elevation card. It drops as she turns too jump on the rotating card but instead of falling, she jumps landing back on it as she turns to look at the direction she came spotting the next card as she hops onto it. It ascends to the top before she continues on through the course before eventually reaching the end. She looks to the group as she hops down walking over to them with Midoriya looking on in astonishment.

"How did you-

"As I previously stated. You focus solely only on what you see. You blind yourself from what is around you. Before you try again, look all around you. Take in what moves when and for how long." She answers.

"R-right!" He goes back hopping on the card as he looks at the obstacle course.

_Kanao says I'm focused solely on what's in front of me. I need to look around at all times. The first card shifts left to right. The I have to jump from one wall to another before I reach the card that rises and drops. Wait! How long does it take me to get there? If I get there too fast or slow, the card will be too high and I'll fall through the trap floor. Then there's the rotating card. Relon is moving the path back and forth so I can't tell if I should move forward or backwards like Kanao did. I'll need to pay attention once I get close. Then there's the rest of the obstacle course I haven't even touched yet Kanao was able to do it on her first attempt. Those three really are something. Alright, let's try this again!_

"So while Midoriya is doing that, what do you wanna work on, Yaoyorozu?" Nunu turns to the girl who goes into thought.

"I suppose I could work on my weapon skills."

"You use weapons? What kind?"

"My go-to is often a simple staff I create but maybe I should try out other things."

"If you're comfortable with a staff then stick with it. Master one weapon before giving up and trying others. If it feels right to you then keep at it."

"You have a point. Very well. Nunu, care to help me?"

"Nah, I need to get to meditating. It's how I've been increasing my **Malevolence Form **all these years." He says going to a wall and sitting down as he begins to focus on his inner being.

"Kanao?"

"Very well. May I use a sword?"

"Sure. Necrolite would cut through my staff now that I think about it." Momo turns around creating said objects as they walk off to face one another.

Midoriya and Relon stop to look at the two.

"Alright! Ready when you are!" Momo calls as both girls get ready.

"Come." Is all Kanao says.

_She wants me to come to her. Back at the USJ, I saw how nimble she was like an acrobat. I'll have to watch out for that. I know she's strong and normally I wouldn't stand a chance but..._

Momo runs to the girl, staff in one hand. She goes for a single straight strike for Kanao to pivot for the staff to pass her. Momo quickly swings the extended weapon for her opponent but Kanao jumps in the air landing staff.

_How is she doing that? I can barely feel her weight at all!_

Momo spins the staff back near her causing Kanao to jump off. Momo raises her staff in front of her as she cautiously approaches the girl who remains still. Once close she takes a swing for the head which Kanao ducks under.

_Got you!_

Momo brings the staff from high to low as she goes for a sweep of the legs but Kanao backflips, avoiding the second strike and kicking Momo in the stomach as she is knocked back in the process.

"You're too stiff with your motion." Kanao states. "Calm your mind. Do not think of the skill level your opponent may possess but rather the skill level of yourself. That is what is holding you back."

_Myself? _

Momo looks at Kanao's posture and then to her staff.

_That's right. It's just like back during the combat training. I knew Todoroki and the others were better than me except for maybe Kaminari but I didn't think if how they were better, I thought of how I was going to beat them!_

She nods to the girl as she readies her staff once again before running to Kanao.

_From my earlier attacks, she dodged and never used her sword. Let's see if I can change that!_

She readies her staff as Kanao is about to dodge but slides at the swordswoman who jumps in response. Momo swings her staff at the airborne girl whose eyes widen for a moment as she then flips landing on the tip of the staff before jumping where Momo was as Momo is now where Kanao was.

_I caught her off guard for a moment. If I can keep that up, I'll get an opening!_

Momo runs to Kanao once again, the latter waiting for her. Momo goes for another straight strike as Kanao pivots once more but Momo slides herself to the opposing end of the staff as she is now standing directly in front of Kanao to which she swings the other end of her staff down to Kanao.

CLING.

Deku's eyes widen and Relon grows a small smirk as Nunu opens a single eye. Momo is grinning as Kanao is now holding a focused expression as she has drawn her sword to block the incoming attack.

"Looks like I got what I wanted." Momo comments.

"Oh?" With what seems like ease, Kanao kicks Momo back causing the girl to slide a ways. "Very well. Here I come." Is all she says as the Lucinance blitz to Momo.

_So fast!_

She brings her staff to block the fist strike and slides back further as she flinches. She opens her eyes to see the sword inches from her face.

"Good game." Kanao smiles as Momo slides to the ground, her shoulders slumped as she catches her breath.

"Yes. Good match indeed." She stands.

"Do not get overconfident simply because you gain the upper hand in battle. The tides can shift to either side by that of a single action." Kanao says.

"Right."

"Good work though, Yaoyorozu." Momo looks up to Kanao who is smiling.

"Wait. What did you...? Okay, let's go again!" Kanao nods as they both get into their stances, weapons drawn.

Relon smiles at the girls.

_Looks like Kanao is starting to open up to Momo._

Midoriya looks on before back to the course before him.

_Alright, back to work!_

Relon turns to Midoriya as he focuses back on his manipulation. He looks to Nunu noticing the black markings covering his left side of the body.

_Nunu doesn't want to be left behind. He really wants to reach 50%._ _We've agreed not to use our forms during the sports festival but when else can we use them? When those of Class 1-A get stronger to the point their quirks can affect us albeit, probably barely if even that. I guess we'll just have to train together if we really want to improve. That's why we're here after all. Wait... Kanao... Your reason is different from mine and Nunu's._

* * *

Hours passed as the sunset begins to set. Momo and Midoriya can be found panting on the floor with the three standing over top of the duo.

"I... can't... go on... any longer... Too tired!" Deku pants.

"I... as well...!" Momo pants too.

"No bad you two. I heard you say you got farther than before and even came close once, Midoriya. Yaoyorozu, you seemed to be giving it your all. Hell, Insight seemed into it for a while there." Nunu comments.

"T-thanks..." They both struggle to say.

Relon takes notice of the staff and sword laying on the ground and picks up the long metal weapon. He does a few spins with it as he inspects the created item as the four look on.

"Whoa... Lucinance sure knows... how to twirl that, huh?" Midoriya mentions slowly regaining his breath as Momo looks on.

"Wait." She calls out for everyone to look at her, Kanao looking to Relon who nods as she returns the gesture. "You each... have a sort of weapon, correct?" The three nod. "Relon, was your weapon a staff?"

"Kinda but not exactly." Nun answers.

"Previously we had made no comment as for his weapon due to secrecy."

"But now?" Midoriya begins.

"Now we simply don't say it because Shinn wishes for no one to know. For now, at least." Kanao quips in.

The four look to Relon as he messes with the staff a little.

"He really seems good with it, though..." Momo says.

"Hey Insight, why don't you an Shinn have a match. It's been a while after all." She looks to her brother and then to Shinn who nods. "Alright, now this I'm excited to see. We may wanna back up. Things are about to get a little hectic!" Nunu warns as the three back to the wall leaving the brother and sister in the center of the building.

They both look at one another nodding as they toss their weapons to one another catching the other's. They turn around taking a few steps to place the weapons on the ground before returning to face each other.

"What are they doing?" Midoriya asks.

"They're having a proper duel like from when we were younger." Nunu answers.

_From when they were in the facility... _Momo looks on as Nunu raises his hand.

"The sparring match between brother and sister. Ready? Go!" He shouts throwing his hand down.

Both rush to the other, Kanao jumping at the last second over Relon as he grabs her legs swinging her back. She flips to her feet before boosting off zig-zaging as at the last second, she aims a hook kick at his head for Relon to block with one hand. The force causing wind to blow past Relon. He attempts to sweep her leg but she hops over his as she brings her free leg up as she spins her body to kick him forcing Relon to let go as he steps back. She lands an continues her assault as the to engage in hand-to-hand combat consisting of fast punches and kicks, both deflecting the other. Relon prepares for Kanao to punch he turns hunching over in the position of a track athlete as he rears his hind leg back. Kanao widens as she quickly crosses her arms to be sent flying across the gy coming to a halt against the wall.

"Oof." Is all Nunu says.

"Shinn." Kanao calls as he raises his head. "I've missed this." She gives a genuine smile as he nods in agreement. "Here I come!"

She blitzes appearing in front of him as she sends a punch that grazes his cheek to then send a knee for him that he catches with both hands. The hand previously used to punch her brother changes to an elbow strike as she brings it down aimed for his head. He drops his head avoiding the strike and then pulls his head back to dodge a back fist from Kanao. He lifts one of the hands he used to her knee as he delivers a palm strike to be blocked as she raises her other knee. The force sending both back to their weapons. They pick them up looking at their opponent as they begin walking that turns into a sprint as Kanao lets loose a powerful swing as the sound of metal-on-metal resonates throughout the building. He shoves the sword off taking a strike at her side but Kanao blocks it. The two continue the pattern of attack and counter to the point it becomes difficult for the two non-remnants to follow.

"Amazing... They're on a whole different level than I previously thought..." Momo says in awe for Deku to nod dumbfounded.

_Kanao's gotten much sharper with the sword. Looks like whatever training she did after leaving the facility really helped her._

He blocks a side strike from Kanao who keeps the pressure as she approaches, delivering a series of fast cuts that Relon blocks to then jump slashing at the teen male who blocks placing the staff over him. She lands as he turns facing her as the class their weapons once more. He pushes her off to send a diagonal strike at the girl but uses it for a feint as he does an instant 360 degree spin sending a diagonal strike upward for her hands hitting her and knocking her sword out of her hand as it flies through the air. He places the staff at her face but she lowers her stance causing Relon to block a kick as she jumps from the staff into the air catching her weapon. Both clearly ready for more

"Alright, let's call it for now." Nunu says approaching the duo with the others as he and Kanao bow to one another. "If you two go on, who knows how long it'll be."

"Amazing! You two were incredible!"

"Yes, I am with Midoriya on that. I had a hard time keeping up." Momo adds.

"Thank you both but I still have not yet reached Shinn's level. I was using a weapon I have trained my whole life with as he was using one with little experience. One day, I shall achieve that level." He pats her head which she seems to like.

"Alright, what say we get changed and head home?" The group nods to do just that.

Before long, they part ways with Izuku as the four now stand at the gate.

"So Kanao, you staying with me or do you want to chill with Shinn?"

"I shall remain at Shinn's side for the time being. It is my duty as both the overseer and his sister."

"You know if you just want to spend time with him cause you missed the guy, there's nothing wrong with that."

"I have no need to state the obvious."

Relon stifles a chuckle as Momo and Nunu look on mildly surprised.

"Well then, uh Yaoyorozu, you ain't got a problem with that, do ya?"

"M-me? N-no, why would I?" She stutters from the out of nowhere question.

"I mean, Relon IS going to be alone with another girl. That and you're stuttering."

"A-ahem! Kanao us like family so I have nothing to worry about... right?" She nervously looks to Relon as both he and Kanao nod. "See?"

"Hm. Hey Insight, you staying in his room or you sleeping on the couch?"

"I shall stay in Shinn's room." A confused appears on Relon and Momo's face. "You gonna have Shinn sleep on the couch like me?"

"No. I shall sleep with Shinn just like how we did when we were younger." Momo nearly falls at the comment as Relon facepalms

"As I thought." Nunu sighs. "And you see no problem with that at all?" She shakes her head obvious to the problem.

"Us there a problem, Shinn?" She tilts her head to her leader.

"You know Shinn is in a relationship, right?"

"Yes."

"So you don't find it odd for you to sleep with him?"

"No." He and Relon turn from Kanao to Momo.

"Welp. I got nothing. I doubt anything will happen but..."

Momo looks to Relon who gives a

"Kanao. Would it be alright if I stayed over as well?" Momo asks, Relon and Nunu looking to one another.

"This poses no problems. Are these conditions agreeable, Shinn?" Both girls turn to our protaginist who nods nervously.

"Wow. You get to have a house all to yourself with two girls. Lucky bastard." Nunu mutters the last part.

_But Kanao is more family than that. _Relon sighs.

"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Sleep well, Crono.""Night, Nunu."

He gives a wave of his hand with his back to the group as he walks away.

"Shall we get going?" Both Relon and Kanao nod as the three proceed home.

_If Kanao is the same as she was back then, then tonight may get a little hectic. Hopefully I'm wrong._"So Kanao, when did you and Nunu take on Relon's surname?"

"Once we were alone after you all had departed, my files and documents were taken care of along with Crono's. We are the closest family we have so taking on Shinn's surname was the mist logical as he is our leader, the only remnant to recede their memories and name, as well as the closest person I have gotten to since my memories were erased."

"Oh, forgive me. I didn't mean to ask something so personal."

"I do not mind. I chose to tell you." Momo's eyes widen at the smiling Lucinance. "We are remnants of a dark past. What we choose to disclose about ourselves is our decision. Shinn has chosen to put his faith in you and I shall do the same to an extent, for now." Momo returns her gratitude with a smile.

"Thanks, Kanao."

_Looks like those two can get along better than I thought. Maybe things won't be as bad as I thought._The three continue to Relon's apartment, the girls conversing along the way. They stop by Momo's as she comes out with a bag as well as a change of attire as they continue home. 30 minutes later, they arrive as Relon falls straight on the couch laying his stuff on the ground as he places his head on a pillow with the two follow suite taking a seat on another.

"So this is your home, Shinn. It's very 'you.'"

"What do you mean?"

"Shinn has always kept to himself. A quiet setting in a home this cozy. It fits him."

"Huh, I never thought of it that way. I suppose you're right." They both look to the male as he sleeps soundly. "Just like that, he's out." Kanao gets up heading for the hallway as Momo watches her. "Where are you going?"

"To change."

"Actually, I might as well too. I only wore this to get out of my uniform." She gets up as the two go into the teen's room.

0

Right as the door closes, Relon sits up looking around.

_Power naps. Gotta love them._

He looks around unable to find neither his girlfriend nor his sister/childhood friend. He heads into the hallway stopping to stare at the bathroom door.

_I guess they're changing. I might as well lay down in my room and get_ changed.

He lets out a yawn as he opens the door only to stop staring wide eyed as black meets both onyx and pink-lilac. Standing together are the girls half dressed. Both wearing black underwear with Momo wearing the black bra Relon had accidentally stumbled upon the previous night and Kanao a black and purple strapless bra. With redness on Momo's face and a faint pink on Kanao's, Relon quickly shuts the door.

_..._

_..._

_Well shit._

He heads for the main room taking a seat on the floor in front of the couch placing his stuff setting it on the small square table as and begins his homework. Minutes later he hears the sound of his room's door opening as footsteps draw near. He remains like a statue as he continues his work. Out his peripheral, he sees both girls take a seat next to him as they too begin their work. All three work in complete silence. He glances at Kanao who notices him to glance at the teen before returning her focus on her work. He then glances to Momo who looks at him then returns to her work punching in numbers on her calculator. He mentally sighs as he taps on the table, two apologetic words appearing on the table. Both girls look at it before glancing to one another as they then return to their work.

_Yeah, they're mad. Damn it._

An hour of awkward silence goes by for the three as Relon looks at the time.

_It's already seven. The homework the school gives isn't that hard, i__t just takes time __so that's relieving at least. Good to know my educational skills haven't died on me either. I should probably start dinner soon. What do they want though? Not like I have many options. I need some fresh air, all this thinking is giving me a headache._

He puts away his work as he heads outside to take a seat on the staircase.

_Why did they have to change in my room? Why not the bathroom? It has space!_

He sighs lightly slapping his cheek.

_No. The logical thing for a girl would be to change in a room. Especially since I took that quick nap. They had no knowing of when I'd wake up. How do I get out of this mess? _

He lays back looking to the stars.

_I don't think I've ever made Kanao upset before. Momo, yeah, but that wasn't my fault. It wasn't what I did but rather what happened to me._ _Man, it's always something now. Dealing with setting into the class, Nunu showing up, getting close to Momo and Midoriya, the rest of the class, The League, Kanao being back. Ever since coming here, not a day has ever been dull. Hopefully these next two weeks will be relaxing and stress free._

CREAK.

He lifts his eyes to see both girls peeking through the door to quickly close it.

_What was that about? Whatever, just give them space._He stands taking a card out as he floats to the roof. He gazes at the neighborhood illuminated by the streetlights.

_This is nice. Those guys did good in giving me a place that's quiet and peaceful. I feel bad now for causing so much ruckus with Nunu Sunday. _

He looks at his left hand.

_I was able to use **M****alevolence Form's** dark power at 50% without any backlash simply because the emotions I had fed the entity were to its liking. Otherwise, who knows what could have happened. I really need to watch myself. The others too. If we let our emotions get the better of us, we'll cause who knows how much trouble... or worse._He steps to the edge of the roof as he looks at the night sky.

_I should come up here more often. The starry night with the lit up homes is refreshing to look at. Not to mention there's a full moon tonight... _He stares at the white orb, a memory resurfacing.

* * *

_"Look, a full moon!"__"It's so pretty!"__Yeah, it is._A boy and two girl sit up from their beds as they look out a window up a wall to a clear view of the moon.

_"One day, we'll be free. And when we are, let's be a real family!"_

* * *

We're finally able to do that. I just wish you were here with us.

He drops down landing on the ground before heading inside as he notices the two in the kitchen but they pay him no mind as he goes into his room locking the door.

_Thinking of the past isn't good for me. Now I just wish I had something to do._He looks around his room noticing the girl's bags by his bed, this time Momo's is closed much to his relief.

_The sports festival. I've never heard nor seen it before. Maybe doing some research would be good._

He goes to his desk taking a seat as he opens a browser on his computer.

_Let's see. It's primarily comprised of multiple events but only a select few are chosen. A race, some type of keep away with headbands, battle royal, hide and seek, even battles and some others. Wait, how does hide and seek work for something that is said to represent the Olympics? So, we'll be given these at random, huh? If it's a race then three of us shouldn't have a problem. Knowing U.A., they'll add other things to make it more difficult. A simple race woupd be too easy depending on the students' quirks. We have to have 3-4 for the headband keep away. Knowing your team's skills definitely matters. A battle royal? Well,that would be interesting if a lot of us from Class 1-A and even Nunu make it to that, I'd get the chance to see something interesting maybe. Nunu could just warp from one place to another thanks to his weapon. They have hide and seek but it becomes a game of keep away once the one hiding is found until time run out. That sounds like Kanao's specialty. Out of the three of us, she's naturally the fastest, always has been. Kanao and Nunu are still opponents though so dealing with them will pose a challenge. They have one-on-one, two-on-two, and three-on-three battles also. Direct fights, huh?_

Time passes as he reviews hus strategy for each possible event.

_Alright, that rakes care of that. Let's see if they're still working in the kitchen._

He goes to open the door but a delightful scent hits him.

_Whatever those two are cooking smells good._

He walks into the main room going to the bar. Both at work on something as Momo is stirring a pot with Kanao holding directions. They seem to feel his gaze as they both glance behind him, Relon giving a small wave for them to turn back.

_Okay, they're still mad. Damn it, this sucks._ _If they're going to be like this then, there's no point staying here._

He heads back changing from his uniform to a casual attire consisting on black sweats, a shirt and a hoodie. He heads back out glancing at the two with their backs still to him as he closes the door as he walks into the cool night.

_Momo said she could never hate me. Well seems she was wrong about that._

He sighs as a light catches his eye. He looks to see a convenience store.

_Well, I found that. That's one good thing to come from this evening. _

He heads inside purchasing a hot dog and soda as he eats and walks, the quiet night being his only companion. His phone buzzes as he looks at it.

Nunu: Why are my instincts telling me something's wrong?

Relon: The girls are mad over an accident and I've apologized but they're still mad so I'm giving them space.

Nunu: I'll meet you in front of your place.

Relon: Why are you coming to my place?

Nunu: Because why not?

Relon is about to respond but stops at tge good point.

Relon: Fine.

He turns heading back the way he came and after getting there , he sees Nunu sitting on the stairs.

"Alright, let's get going." Relon tilts his head. "You said they're mad, right?" He nods. "Did you ever think maybe they were just messing with you?" Relon scrunches his face trying to understand the wording if that sentence."You're probably wondering why, right? Think about it. Your girlfriend as you know her to be, couldn't really be that mad over whatever you did. And Insight is Insight. You've known each other since back then so do you really think she could be mad at literally her favorite person?"

Relon blinks processing what Nunu just said as it all slowly makes sense.

_Wait, so they're making me feel bad just to get a laugh from it? That's stupid._

"You're probably thinking it's stupid but hey, they're females. We don't understand the things they do as they don't understand us. Usually. Now, come on, let's enjoy some guy time, Shinn." His blade appears as he opens a dark portal but Relon holds up a card for Nunu to read. "How do I know all of this? Shinn, I have watched A LOT of anime. Now come on!" He walks through as Shinn hesitates before following.

He walks out to stand on the beach.

"Ahh. Nothing like a night on the beach. So, let's go." He walks off before turning to Relon who questions his meaning. "You fought Insight earlier so now its my turn. I help you get your mind of the girls and I get my turn I wanted. Win win. No weapons so we'll use just our bodies." Relon looks on for a moment before nodding as he walks off to get into a stance. "We'll start when the next wave crashes." Relon nods again. "Oh and by the way... Shinn..." Black markings appear on the left side of his face, the sound of waves crashing against the shore sound. "**I'm not holding back!**" He charges.

* * *

Midoriya lets out a yawn as he studies. His thoughts elsewhere.

_Those three really are amazing. They're so different yet they're the same._ _Thanks to Kanao's advice, I was able to get farther than before. Even Yaoyorozu is getting better. Then again, she is dating Lucinance so that makes sense. Dating..._

A certain brunette comes to mind as a blush appears for the green protagonist to shake his head rapidly.

_W-we're just friends. There's no way it would ever work out. I doubt she even likes me and we would have to prioritize our schedules since we're trying to be heroes and then the others would probably get involved so then..._He mutters to himself to realize what he's doing as he lets a sigh out.

_I can't focus like this. Some fresh air would do me some good._He puts on his jacket and shoes.

"I'm getting some fresh air, mom!"

"Don't be out too long!"

He departs.

* * *

Both boys slide back.

"**This is what I'm talking about!**" He lunges aiming a kick for Relon's head to be blocked as Relon skids back in the sand.

All around are patches of sand with trails from their spar so far.

_We've gone at it twice, both times I've used **Malevolence Form.** Yet now I can't use mine and Nunu is using his. To say this isn't difficult would be an understatement. _

"**I'd stay focused if I were you**!" Relon looks up to see an incoming Nunu, his fist reared back.

He jumps back as sand explodes. He looks on for Nunu to erupt from it. Relon instantly drops on the ground to his back avoiding the speeding Nunu. He rolls over back to his feet as Nunu does the same, both boys readying a fist as they clash, Relon sliding back wincing from the pain.

"**Come on, Shinn**! **Why don't you amp things up a little**!? **You still got Eramsus Mode!**" Relon shakes his head. "**Why the hell not?**" He stomps on the ground, the messy shore reforming to make words.

'Even in **Malevolence Form, **you still are having difficulty against me let alone you haven't landed a single solid blow.' He twitches at this.

"**So all I have to do is land a single hit right**...?" Relon lowers his stance slightly to then nod. "**Mission: Acknowledged**!" He punches the ground as fissures draw near the teen from all sides.

He jumps avoiding the attack to meet Nunu in the air. Nunu punching as Relon deflects each and every attack until they land for Relon to put this distance with Nunu in pursuit.

"**Why you running, bro**!?" He shouts, Relon jumping back each time Nunu launches an attack.

Crono tries another swing for Relon to grab his hand, their fingers interlocking as Relon does the same for Nunu to as well, the two now at a standstill.

"**Not gonna lie, even in your base form, you're annoying to deal with.**" Nunu says as he's slowly overpowering Relon.

Relon suddenly pulls Nunu close crossing their arms as he delivers a kick to the chin launching him upwards before following up with another kick to send the marked teen skidding across the sand.

**"I fucking... hate... those kicks of yours!" **He coughs as he looks back to where Relon is to then be met with a knee inches from his face.

His arms instantly move catching Relon to toss his leader away, the two now back to square one.

"**Looks like we have an audience.**" Nunu says to look to the road as Relon follows his gaze.

Right there walking to them from the staircase looking in awe is Midoriya.

"**What are you doing here, Midoriya?**"

"I came to get some fresh air and this is usually where I go at night. But nevermind that, that was amazing!"

"**Heh, we were just getting started.**" He looks to Relon shaking his head with a smirk, words forming in the sand. "**The fuck you mean we were getting nowhere? I was about to get a hit before we stopped!**" Relon rolls his eyes smirking. "**Don't you roll your eyes to mute bastard! You know I was gaining the edge at the end.**"

"Now that I think about it, what are you guys doing here?"

"**To make a long story short, stuff happened with the girls so Shinn here is giving them space and I'm getting that match I wanted, or at least I was.**"

"O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt."

"**Nah, don't sweat it. Because your about to make up for it right now!**" Nunu readies himself, his eyes locked now on Deku.

"Huh? W-wait, me!? Right now!?"

"**Hell yeah! Everyone got to spar today but us so let's get to it!**"

Midoriya looks to a already nodding Relon as he stomps the ground, the battered shore returning to normal. He thinks it over before deciding.

"Alright! I'm in."

Both stand away from each other. Nunu still in his **Malevolence Form **and Midoriya with 3% of **One for All** crackling around him. Relon, with his hand raised, lowers his arm signally the start of the fight.

"**You want to get stronger right, Midoriya? Then I'm not holding back!" **

"Thank you for the opportunity!"

Both fists collide for Midoriya to be sent back with ease. Nunu goes after with the two engaging one another.

_Midoriya with 3% was enough to put a dent in my card Sunday but against Nunu's raw power plus his **Malevolence Form**, he simply isn't strong enough yet. Unless_ _he uses more of his power, then maybe._

* * *

15 minutes later, Midoriya can be seen being healed by Relon.

"You're really strong, Nunu. I didn't stand a chance."

"Nah, you landed a few good hits. If I wasn't using my **Malevolence Form**, then things would have maybe been closer. Alright, as much as I want to say fuck school, I don't want to hear Vlad sensei's complaints so we should get to bed." Nunu stretches.

"Yeah, it would be bad for us to get an earful from Aizawa as well." Relon nods at this stepping away from Midoriya. "See you guys tomorrow, then!" He waves running off.

"Let's get you home, Shinn." Remembering why they were at the beach in the first place, Relon sighs. "Stop that sighing shit, my god." Nunu opens a void portal for the two to step through as on the other end is Relon's apartment. "Well Imma dip. Night." He enter his portal before it closes behind as Relon looks to the building.

_I swear if they were messing with me..._

He enters his home to be greeted by both girls asleep on the couch, the television on. He shuts the door, the sound awakening Momo as she looks around to spot her boyfriend.

"Hey, you're back! I was starting to get worried." She gets up walking to him but stops seeing his annoyed expression. "What's wro- Her eyes widen as something cones to mind.

The next thing Relon notices is Kanao stirring awake. He walks past Momo taking a seat on the other couch, his arms crossed as he places his feet on the table. He taps said table with the heel of his foot, words forming.

'Explain earlier.'

"Yaoyorozu had received advice from Mina as for ways to with you."

"Kanao!" Momo shouts, a tick mark appearing on Relon's head as his eye twitches.

"Shinn is in leader mode. I do not wish to be on the opposing end of his wrath." Kanao answers taking a sip of her tea.

Relon sighs shaking his head.

_I can't believe Nunu was right._

He taps the table again before heading to the bathroom, a shower in mind. Both look to what he said.

'Do me two favors. Don't listen to Mina for relationship advice, don't mess with me like that cause I honestly thought the two people I cared about most hated me. I take that shit personally.'

"Acknowledged..." Kanao slowly answers as Momo remains silent, guilt now present in the two.

He finishes his shower, a thought now crossing his mind.

_I forgot to get my nightwear out. Whatever. My room is across the hall._

He wraps his towel around his waist before opening the door.

"Uh..." He looks to the main room to see both Momo amd Kanao staring at the semi-nude teen.

He shrugs as he goes to his room locking the door and changing. Once changed, he goes to his door opening it to be met by both girls once again. Both going to bow their heads but a finger pushing on both of their foreheads stops the two as they look back to Relon shaking his head. He lightly moves them aside as he leaves tapping on the door.

'As long as you understand, then we're all good. No need to apologize.'

They both look at the words before to one another as they follow after the home's owner. Relon meets them in the hallway, tea in hand as he tilts his head. The lights having been turned off.

"Are you sure you aren't mad?" Momo asks for Relon to bang on the wall.

'Oh I was worried you two were still upset with what I'd done but then once I figured you guys were messing with me, I was upset to say the least. Still am. If you want to mess with me, don't do it like that. Forgive and move on, right?'

_Those are the words I used last night..._

Both girls nod for Relon to give a smile passing them going into his room.

"Shinn is still Shinn."

"What do you mean?"

"Back then, he would never show hate to anyone no matter what they would may have done. He has always been one to forgive rather than harbor negative emotions."

"You don't say..."

_He really is kind to the bottom of his heart._

"Shinn is truly kind at heart." Momo chuckles at her words. "What is funny?" Kanao asks tilting her head.

Just then Relon comes back out with a blanket and pillow in hand. Both girls look to him and immediately point to his room for him to 'blink-n-tilt.' Momo more assertive than his sister. He taps the wall.

'You two can have the bed. I'm fine sleeping on the couch.'

They both shake their head.

_I can't win this. It's two against one. Not to mention it's Momo, my girlfriend and Kanao, the girl who refused to leave my side unless ordered to._He sighs in defeat as he turns heading back in, both girls smiling to one another at their victory.

All three enter as they close the door,behind them. The teens looking at the room, more so the bed.

_I never realized just how large my bed was. The government could have kept the bed that came with the apartment. Now I'm glad they didn't._ _Though I don't know how this will turn out either._

_Last night was the first time I ever slept with a boy before and to think I'm doing it for tge second night in a row. Now his step-sister is sleeping with us as well._

_I_ _haven't slept with Shinn for some time._

She glances to him, then to Momo. Kanao glances at the girl's chest and then to her own. She shakes her head.

_No, Shinn cares who we are, not what we have._ _That kindness is what made me draw to him. He is him and I am me._

Kanao smiles before letting out a yawn followed by Momo.

"We should get some rest. We'll need our energy for tomorrow." Both nod at Momo's words, Kanao getting in the bed followed by Momo.

Relon looks at the middle spot open, a look of embarrassment forming. The girls look on, faint blushes on their faces.

_Just get in. The sooner I'm asleep, the sooner it'll be tomorrow._

He cuts out the lights before sliding in between the two girls, trying his best to keep a neutral face from the situation.

_Damn, I forgot how good it feels laying in my own bed._

He soon relaxes careful not to let his sides touch the girls. He feels a pull to the right causing him to turn to see Kanao pulling on his arm close to her chest, Relon's eyes widen as does Momo's. He feels another tug as he is pulled to the left. He looks to face Momo, her eyes squinting as she glares.

"What do you think you're doing?" Momo asks Kanao.

"I am simply getting comfortable. This is how I always slept when with Shinn." Momo twitches her eye at Kanao' response while Relon mentally sighs.

_Okay, that's enough._

He sits up, pulling himself from the girls' grasps stretching his arms before laying back. He slides his arms under the two pulling them close two him, now resting their heads on his chest. He lets out a breath as he once again gets comfortable, the two staring at him in disbelief before looking at one another.

"I guess that solves that, huh?" Kanao just nods as they both snuggle closer to embracing the one they both care about.

Relon with his hand stroking Kanao's head and his other rubbing Momo's back.

_Yeah, these next two weeks are going to be interesting to say the least._..

* * *

**Those semi-lemons/lemons won't be happening often. I have been wanting to try writing one since it's been almost half a decade since I wrote one. I think it turned out well IMO. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed! See ya~**

**Word Count Goal: 15k - Achieved**!


	10. Chapter 8: Fated Sports Festival Part 1

**Leptic Hype: **hay ray what's up fag good storytelling.

**Nothing much shrimp dick, thanks for that compliment lmao XD.**

**ArashiSenju: **Eh it's kind of rushed with Momo a bit of a cringe he only known her for like less then two days kind of too much for a character that tries to distance himself from people. Idk just personal opinion though other then that I enjoy the rest.

**Not gonna lie, when I first saw this I was soooooo confused cause I'm like, 'but I made it a dream didn't I?' So I went back and oops lol, quickly fixed that cause yeah, I completely agree with ya in that being WAY too soon. Also thanks for liking the story :)**

* * *

In the blink of an eye, two weeks of studying and training flew before it was the day of the sports festival.

"Alright. I'm ready!" Midoriya cheers aloud at his front door

"Izuku, be careful, okay?"

"I will, mom!"

"I'll record it, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and Izuku..." He turns once, more to her. "Do your best!"

"Yeah! I'm off!"

* * *

Relon looks at the photo of his mom and Aura before picking it up.

_I'm heading out now._ He places it as he leaves, opening the front door to see Momo clad in the U.A. uniform.

"Ready?" He gives a nod and they're off.

* * *

Booming with fireworks, concession stands, and an abundance of people is U.A. High School. Swarming with an audience from all over, heroes at every corner overlook the safety of its civilians. Inside the stadium, we find those of Class 1-A in the waiting room awaiting their call to go out. Bakugou, Kirishima, Sero, Todoroki, and Kaminari at the first table. Sato, Shoji, Tokoyami, and Aoyama seated at the second. Uraraka, Tsuyu, Hagakure, Mina, and Ojiro at the third. Momo and Jirou are at the last with Deku and Mineta standing in the middle. Relon and Kanao are in the back leaning against a wall.

"Aw man, I wanted to wear my costume." Mina complains messing with her U.A. gym outfit.

"You know, it's to keep everything fair otherwise it would be unfair." Ojiro comments.

"I wonder what the first round will be like."

"No matter what it is, we must deal with it to the best of our abilities." Tokoyami says.

"Right." Shoji agrees for the door to open wide.

"Everyone, are you ready? We will be leaving soon!" Iida shouts barging in.

Everyone's expressions change to mixtures of excitement and nervousness.

"So how was the training with Midoriya and the Lucinances?"

"Difficult to say the least. Out of all the sparring matches we had, I was never able to beat those three. Midoriya was the only one and even then, I only won barely half the time. Then there was the training regimen those three did. Train individually for an hour, spar each other for two, take a break, then resume with sparring until it would be time to leave. Afterwards, we would go on a one hour jog before finally calling it a night. Yet once Midoriya and I were too tired to even move, Relon ended up using his **Eramsus Mode** to heal and replenish our stamina. Then we would go off for dinner and then do more sparring or train individually to end off working on schoolwork together. Once it was the weekend, we all had woken up by six in the morning to go out for a morning jog and other exercises. I was always lagging behind simply because I didn't have the endurance the others had but it definitely increased. Next we went onto quirk development. Something I had not thought of. To increase my quirk's usage, I had to constantly use my quirk while simultaneously consuming meals. All of that having been just the first week to repeat it all again. The saving grace was we didn't train this past weekend. So my body finally got to relax. Now I feel good as new and a whole lot stronger." Jirou just looks at Momo, her mouth agape as she tries to process it all.

"That... sound a little more than difficult. Don't you think?"

"It was extremely at first but from all that hard work the first few days, my body adjusted. The difficulty was sparring by far. Relon, Kanao, and Nunu. All three of their combat styles are so different it fits them perfectly. I barely held my own against Kanao and she was greatly holding back still. Nunu was relentless, even using his **Malevolence Form** at times saying it would help. It helped alright. Helped remind me how large the gap between them and I was." Momo sighs.

"What about Lucinance?"

"Relon was what I'd say the middle between the other two excluding Midoriya. We sparred using staffs against one another. He didn't hold back like Nunu but he remained careful like Kanao. That and he just gave me tips on my staff and other basic things."

"Sounds like you went through a lot."

"That's an understatement."

"Midoriya." Everyone glances to see Todoroki walking up to the green haired teen nonchalantly.

"Todoroki? What is it?"

"Looking at things objectively, I believe I'm stronger than you."

"Huh?"

"But... All Might seems to favor you mire than others, doesn't he? I'm not trying to pry. Just know I plan to beat you." The freckled teen widens at the bicolored student.

"Whoa, a declaration of war from the top student?" Kaminari speaks out.

"Hey! Why pick a fight now all of a sudden?" Kirishima calls placing a hand on the challenging teen. "Not now, we're about to start!"

"We're not here to be friends. So why does it matter?" He shrugs the red head off walking away.

Deku looks to Todoroki, confliction evident on his face and in his mind.

"Todoroki, I don't know what makes you think you're better than me but you're wrong." Said boy turns back around. "These last two weeks I've grown stronger than I ever have. I'm different than I was a few weeks ago. Maybe you are better than me but I don't care." Deku takes a step forward. "Everyone including the students in the other courses are aiming for the top spot with everything they have. I can't afford to fall behind anymore than I already am." Todoroki turns all the way facing Deku. "I plan to win this no matter what!" The ice-user looks on before speaking.

"Yeah."

Relon looks on at the ending altercation.

"It would seem everyone is into the festival." Kanao mumbles, Relon continuing to simply look at the pair's interaction.

Iida announces for everyone's departure. As everyone is heading out, Kanao and Relon are in the back.

"Shinn, are you still thinking of what Crono mentioned earlier?" He nods resuming his thoughts.

* * *

Relon and Momo just arrive at school to see Kanao and Nunu waiting at the gate.

_"Shinn, Yaoyorozu, good morning. Did you both sleep well?"_

_"Kanao, Nunu. Good morning. I slept well, thanks for asking."_ Relon nods. _"How about you two?"_ Kanao nods as everyone looks to Nunu, who's looking at Relon taking a step forward.

_"__Don't hold back just because we aren't using our forms. If we get matched up, face me as Shinn, our leader." _Nunu turns leaving.

_Nunu..._

* * *

He closes his eyes, Kanao having stopped taking notice. He then looks at her. Both looking deep at one another before she nods and continues on. He rocks his head side to side closing his eyes once more to open them, now pure white before returning to normal.

_Mission:..._

He resumes walking with one objective in mind.

"YOOOOOOOO, what's gooood everyone!" Present Mic announces over the speakers. "Pay attention, y'all! Swarm, mass media! This year's high school rodeo of adolescence that you all love, the U.A. sports festival, is about to begin! Everybody, are you ready!? It's time for the students to enter the first-year stage!" Spectators from tge stands, televisions, amd radios all await the arrival of this year's main attraction.

They exit the dark tunnel as the class appears before all with Relon being the last. The crowd roars in applause at Class 1-A, fireworks booming above the stadium.

_Acknowledged._

"The huge battle we're fledgling heroes sharpen their swords once a year! Anyway, these are those guys, right? The miraculous celebrities who overcame enemy attacks with their iron wills! Hero course, Class 1-A, right!?"

"S-so many people!" Deku stutters looking at the crowd.

"Will we be able to give our best while being watched by this many people? This too is a part of training to become a pro." Iida states.

"Man, he's going overboard with the praise. Makes me, somewhat nervous. Wouldn't you say, Bakugou?" Kirishima comments.

"No, I'm getting even more into it."

"They haven't gotten much spotlight, but this class is also full of talent! Class 1-B!" Present Mic speaks as the other classes begin to show up, Nunu leading his class. "Next up, general studies Classes C, D, and E!" The purple haired student from before leading his class. "Support course, Classes F, G, and H are here, too! And business course, Classes I, J, and K! All of the first-years are now here!" All of the classes gather around in the center of the field.

Relon, Kanao, and Nunu exchange a single glance before looking ahead.

"Those three really seem focused, huh?" Jirou whispers to Momo who nods to glance at Relon before turning forward.

_He must be thinking of what Nunu said earlier._

The crowd of students face Midnight as the males in the crowd swoon over her for obvious reasons.

"What is Ms. Midnight wearing?" Kirishima averts his eyes.

"That's an R-Rated Hero for you." Kaminari mentions.

"Is it okay for an R-Rated Hero to be a teacher in a High School?" Tokoyami wonders.

"YES!" Mineta shouts from nowhere giving a thumbs up.

"Everyone, be quiet!" The female hero shouts whipping her whip. "Representing the students is Bakugou from Class 1-A!" He walks through the crowd up to the podeum.

"Wait, Kacchan?"

"He did finish first in the entrance exams." Sero comments.

"Ugh, in the **hero** course." A female student adds, some if the class having heard

"R-right." Deku responds

"It's obvious she hates us." Sero whispers.

"And it's all Bakugou's fault." Kaminari says annoyed.

He reaches where Midnight is and remains silent, everyone aiting for his pledge.

"I pledge... I'll be number one."

_I knew he'd do that! _Class A mentally exclaims as boos and hollers are roared from the other students.

"Why would you say something so disgraceful!?" Iida shouts waving his robot-like arm.

"At least become a nice step I can jump off of."

"How overconfident can you get!? I'll crush you!" The teen with sharp teeth and messy grey hair states clenching a fist.

_He's openly showing confidence so others will want to beat him thereby performing better. _Relon looks the spiky teen back to Midnight.

"Now, let's get this underway, shall we? The first round is what you call a qualifier, every year many drink their tears here. Now, here is the first game!" Midnight announces, a bulletin board appearing from nowhere as it rapidly spins through multiple selections.

It slowly begins to halt as it lands on obstacle race.

"All 11 classes will participate in this race. The course will be the outer circumference of the stadium, about four kilometers. Our school's selling point is freedom!" She licks the side if her mouth, a seductive look overtaking. "As long as you stay on the course... it doesn't matter what you do!" Everyone roars in applause at this. "Now, take your places everyone!"

Relon stands in the crowd with Kanao next to him and Nunu appearing on his other saying anything.

_3... _Kanao thinks as the first green goes out above the gate.

_2... _Nunu thinks, the second light going out.

_1... _Relon thinks, the last light going out.

"Start!" Midnight shouts as the horde of students take off.

All of the students begin squeezing through one another, the remnants remain standing where they are.

"Okay, here's the play-by-play! You ready to do the commentary, Caterpillar man?" Present Mic says over the speakers.

"Someone, anyone, I am being held against my will and just want to sleep."

"Ahaha, you're still a joker! Down below, everyone is off and running- Wait! What's this? The whole family of Lucinances aren't moving! Wait again, they seem to be preparing to move!"

"Lucky me. I can see the end of the tunnel..." Nunu mutters materializing his odd short blade as it begins glowing a dark color.

Kanao crouches slightly preparing to jump as a card slides from Relon's sleeve in between his fingers as he holds it to his face. All three closing their eyes before reopening.

_Mission: Start!_ The three think.

Nunu slashes at the air in front of him, a rift forming as he jumps inside for it to then close. Kanao takes off leaping great distances into the tunnel as she jumps between the tunnel walls over the students as they all become distracted at her performance. Relon throws a card before him as he hops on it before surfing through the tunnel above the crowd quickly catching up to Kanao. Suddenly, frost begins to rise from the ground as Todoroki freeze everyone still in the tunnel. Or at least almost everyone.

"Naive, Todoroki!" Momo shouts using her created pole to launch herself from the frost attack out the tunnel.

"You're not getting away from me you half-and-half!" Bakugou shouts launching himself through the air after the ice-user.

Most of Class 1-A along with the other participants slowly make their way along the icy ground. Suddenly ahead of Todoroki, a rift opens for Nunu to jump out now in the lead.

"You THOUGHT you were staying in first place!" He shouts running ahead at a higher speed.

"Damn it!" Todoroki curses attempting to catch up.

SWOOSH!

Two blurs pass by his as his eyes widen seeing Relon on his card with Kanao sprinting now with Nunu.

"INCREDIBLE! IN A SINGLE MOTION, THE WHOLE FAMILY OF LUCINANCES HAVE TAKEN THE LEAD! JUST HOW AMAZING CAN THEY GET!?" Present Mic shouts.

"So that's what Nunu can do. He can make portals!" Momo says to herself now running after the others ahead.

"More people outside of Class A were able to dodge that than I expected. Damn it!" Todoroki says looking back at the students.

"What the hell!?" Nunu shouts as the three remnants are met with the 0-point faux villains used during the entrance exams. "They think those heaps of metal will stop me!?" His blade begins to glow black.

"They seem to underestimate us." Kanao says materializing her pink and white sword as it glows a pink color.

"The robots from the entrance exam!" Midoriya exclaims.

"Why are they here!?" Shout Mineta.

OBSTACLES HAVE SHOWN UP SUDDENLY!STARTING WITH... THE FIRST BARRIER! ROBO INFERNO!"

"Why are you shouting louder now?"

"BECAUSE I CAN! YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

"Someone put me out of my misery."

"AHAHAHAHA, you're really funny you know that?"

"Those two sure are something." Jirou chuckles nervously.

"I wonder where the school gets the money." Momo adds.

"Robots incoming!" Kaminari shouts as the robots extend their arms preparing their attacks.

Nunu disappears into a rift to reappear at the top of one of the mechs. Kanao makes her way to the top of another jumping from one portion of its metal body to another. Relon begins flying at the middle robot as he maneuvers around its arms at its attempt to hit the black haired teen.

"**Void Blade: Sunder**!" Nunu launches a black crescent slash as it descends from the top of the robot downwards slicing it evenly in two.

"**Fatal Sword: Whirling Gale**!" Kanao rotates herself sending multiple pink slashes at the robot's head cutting it into rows as its mechanical body simply falls back with Kanao standing on top of it.

Relon launches from his card as he comes face-to-face with the mechanical 0-pointer before kicking it at the center smashing the face as it too falls. Nunu descends into another portal to reappear past the machines with Relon and Kanao jumping off of theirs with the three taking off.

"AMAZING AMAZING! THOSE THREE HAVE TAKEN DOWN THOSE ROBOTS LIKE THEY WERE NOTHING! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT, ERASER HEAD?"

"Clearly those three assessed the situation and dealt with it without hindering their energy or momentum they've gained so far."

"WOOOOW! CONSIDERING TWO ARE YOUR STUDENTS, YOU MUST BE SO PROUD!"

"I expect nothing less from those two."

"Out of my way." Todoroki states freezing a robot as he continues on.

"Like hell I'll try you bastards get ahead of me!" Bakugou shouts flying to one of the robots and blasting it to smithereens.

_Lucinance and the others are already moving on! I need to get going too! **One for All: Full Cowling**!_

Deku's body begins to glow its vibrant light as electricity sparks for the boy to dash thought the students towards a robot punching it as it falls against another.

_Alright! Time to move._

He prepare to take of but notices a piece of the robot's metal armor.

_Maybe that'll come in handy._

He picks it up before moving on.

BOOM.

Some of the participants turn to see Momo with her U.A. gym jacket undone as she's now manning a cannon as the cannon ball implodes against the faux villain creating a larger explosion as other robots near it are caught in the blast creating a chain reaction. She resumes her running after the group.

_All that intense training is finally paying off! Normally I can feel the fatigue from making something like this but not now! Not to mention my quirk itself is stronger! That explosion wouldn't have been nowhere near that big. Relon, I'm slowly catching up!_

"You think you're all better than me!? Think again!" Bakugou shouts increasing his speed gaining on Todoroki.

"Tch, you talk too much." He turns shooting an ice before resuming his run.

CRASH!

Todoroki looks back seeing his ice wall now laying in pieces and chunks.

"YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD! DON'T THINK THAT WEAK SHIT WILL STOP ME!"

_Kacchan is really giving it his all! __Even at 3%, I'm barely gaining on them. _

* * *

_"Tell the world, I am here!" _

* * *

_All Might, I won't fail! Those two weeks of training were nothing compared to my training for the entrance exam. And it's time I use the results of that training! **One for All: Full Cowling**... 5%!_ Midoriya's slight glow shines brighter as electricity crackles around him and the ground leaving small burn marks. He crouches before taking off.

_Yes! There's no longer any strain like when I first used it! I can do this!_HOP. HOP. HOP.

"What the?" Bakugou looks behind him to see a green teen he hates all to much speeding up behind him. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, DEKU!"

"I'm winning this which means beating you Kacchan!" He shouts now right behind his childhood bully.

"You damn nerd, I'd like to see you try!"

"Everyone is getting much further ahead! Relon and the others along with Todoroki, Bakugou, and Midoriya are ahead. Which means I'm in seventh." Momo looks behind her at the many students including those in class A slowly gaining on her.

* * *

_"My quirk? What about it?" _Momo asks from the kitchen for Relon, whose seated at the bar to spin a finger as words appear.

_'You use your lipids to create any non-living thing right?'_

_"Yes, that's correct. I focus on whatever object I desire down to its subatomic structure Why do you ask?"_

_'Have you ever tried making more than one at a time?'_

She reads to blink a few times raising a hand to her mouth assuming a thinking posture, Relon looking on.

_"I attempted to when I was younger but it was too difficult so I just gave up."_

_'Why not try it now. You're a lot more accustomed to your quirk. Not to mention the training you've been going through me the others and I must have strengthened it.'_'

_"What do I even create?" _She asks stirring the pot.

_'Why not a flashlight?'_

_"A flashlight... The ones I've always created have run on electrical wiring. I can try making one with batteries I suppose."_ She steps away from the kitchen standing in the main room.

_First, visualize what I want. Then, construct what is needed. Now, I need to add batteries inside of it. _

Relon watches as her face slightly scrunches from focusing so hard.

_Visualize the place the batteries will go, then focus on making and placing them there... _

TAP.

She opens her eyes losing her concentration.

_"Why did you stop me? I was getting there."_ He twirls his finger.

_'You seem to be overthinking it.'_

_"What do you mean?"_

_'**Creation. **The way you describe your quirk, I think of it kinda like ordering to-go. You think what you want, you make it, then when it's ready, you simply pop it out.'_

_"That's... actually a really good analysis..." _He nods in gratitude before forming a circular pattern with his finger.

_'Can you try getting to the step when you're ready to pop out the flashlight but hold it and make the batteries, then pull it out together?'_

_"I can try." _She begins focusing once more.

_Imagine, then construct. Okay, the flashlight is ready. Now, think of what makes a battery. Form its shape... Okay!_ A small flashlight begins to push out from her arm for the girl to grab it with her hand before checking the compartment to see two batteries inside. She flicks the switch for the tool to turn on.

"I did it!" She shouts in disbelief looking to her boyfriend who grins back.

* * *

_If I am to win then I have to go all out as well! _

She begins creating the object in mind as she continues to run. Minutes later, she pulls it from her stomach as she places it on her back before pushing a button for her now made jetpack to launch her as she flies low off the ground gaining on her classmates.

"Now that I can create multiple things at once, my skills have just improved!" She clicks a button as it jets behind her enlarge as she propels forward at a faster rate.

"Whoa! Since when could YaoMomo make something like that!?"

"Honestly it's not too surprising. Less awing, more running!" Jirou retorts.

"HEY, HEY! THE FIRST ROUND WAS A PIECE OF CAKE? THEN WHAT ABOUT THE SECOND, Y'ALL?"

The three remnants stop in their tracks as they look at the next round. A sort of chasm with tall stone platforms reaching from what seems like a bottomless pit as each platform is connected to one another by what appears to be rope.

"WELCOME TO, 'THE FALL!' IF YOU FALL, YOU'RE OUT! IF YOU DON'T WANNA FALL, THEN CRAWL!"

"Easy." Is all Nunu says before opening a void portal and stepping inside for it to disappear.

Kanao jumps onto the tightrope running across it as she continues from platform to platform with Relon flying over past her to reach the end with Nunu just coming out. Relon now ahead in first with Nunu close behind followed by Kanao finishing the course.

"THOSE THREE HAVE DONE IT AGAIN! ERASER HEAD, YOUR THOUGHTS!? WE GOTTA KNOW."

"Same as before."

"AMAAAZZZZING!"

"Nothing I can't handle." Todoroki jumps on the tightrope freezing it as he grinds along, Bakugou flying and Midoriya jumping close after.

Momo catches up as she too flies over. Once reaching the end, he jetpack begins to slow down for her to discard it resuming her running.

"It's better that I don't waste all my lipids. I'm in the top 10. Not to mention I don't know when our break will be."

* * *

"Would you look that that guy? He's amazing!" Someone amongst the audience says.

"His natural athletic ability and judgment are also a cut above everyone else's." Another comments.

"It's pretty obvious why! He's the number two hero, the flame hero, Endeavor's son after all!"

"No wonder! The blood of the guy second only to All Might!"

"They'll be fighting over who gets him as a sidekick!"

"I don't know, that guy up front seems pretty amazing." Another speaks up.

"Yeah, aren't the top 3 all family? Look at them, they've been dominating since the start!"

The crowd begins arguing over whose the better student.

* * *

"NOW, WE'VE ARRIVED AT THE FINAL BARRIER! The reality here is... IT'S FREAKING MINEFIELD! WHOOHOOO!"

Relon stops to hover over the ground as he looks at the bombed field.

"Do you take joy in watching others struggle?" Aizawa asks.

"NOPE, I TAKE JOY IN WATCHING STUDENTS IN PARTICULAR STRUGGLE, AHAHAHA! IT'S SET UP SO THAT YOU CAN TELL WHERE THE MINES ARE IF YOU LOOK CAREFULLY! SO YOU HAVE TO EXPLOIT YOUR EYES AND LEGS!"

Relon's eye twitches.

"BY THE WAY, THESE LANDMINES ARE FOR GAMES, SO THEY AREN'T THAT POWERFUL, BUT THEY'RE LOUD AND FLASHY ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WET YOUR PANTS!

"That depends on the person."

_Lucinance is already there? I need to go faster! Come on, faster, faster!_

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING PAST ME DEKU SO GIVE UP ALREADY!" Bakugou turns in the air shooting a blast at boy who's annoyed him for so long for Deku to jump out of the way taking the moment to pass Bakugou and speed up. "OH NO YOU DON'T! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!

"Instead of trying to blast me, try focusing on getting to first!" Deku shouts as a tick mark appears on the blonde's face.

"THE FUCK YOU SAY TO ME DEKKUUUU! THAT'S IT, I'LL KILL YOU!" Huge explosions shoot from his hands as he zooms at Midoriya like a bullet.

"Me and my big mouth!" He hurries as fast as he can away from the chasing teen.

"Relon is already at the last course? I shouldn't be too far then. Midoriya seems to be getting chased by Bakugou a little ways ahead so it shouldn't be long now."

_They expect those that can't fly to struggle with this but that_ _isn't the case for me._

"**Void Blade: Sunder**!"

Relon, having little time to react jumps off his card to watch it get sliced. He turns around seeing Nunu.

"Finally caught up! You didn't think you would get through this entire race that easily did you, Shinn!?" Nunu sends another attack his way which he avoids for the attack to make contact with a landmine causing an explosion to erupt from behind.

_Aren't that powerful my ass!_

He turns noticing a portal in front of him as he watches Nunu run for it only to jump to the side as pinks slashes connect with the portal as it them disappears.

Both look to see Kanao running at them to jump over the two into the minefield where she proceed to hop from spot to spot avoiding the bombs.

"Damn it! She must have **Perceived** the minefield!" Nunu gives chase with Relon.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! IN A SUDDEN TURN OF EVENTS, THE ONLY FEMALE, KANAO, TAKES FIRST PLACE LEAVING HER BROTHER BEHIND! ERASER HEAD!"

"She took advantage of their distraction from one another."

"THAT'S SO COOL!"

"Don't think you're getting far, Insight!" She looks back to see Nunu send another crescent attack her way as she avoids it to then be hit in the side by the flat side of a large card sending her careening at a landmine.

She quickly recovers, spinning her body as she, with her legs wide, lands right under a landmine. She narrows her eyes at the two passing her before she retaliates, all three preventing one another from proceeding.

"I've finally made it." Todoroki says looking ahead, catching sight of the Lucinance family.

_This course is meant to slow down anyone ahead but those three don't seem fazed in the least._

He proceeds with caution through the field but hears shouting and what sounds like firecrackers.

"STOP RUNNING SO I CAN KILL YOU, DEKU!" Bakugou shouts reaching a hand for the green haired teen.

"That's not at all convincing, you know!?" Midoriya dives to the ground as Bakugou soars past him to then take note of Todoroki and the remnants. "FUCK! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER, DEKU!" He takes off after Todoroki.

"Phew. I don't think I've ran that fast in my life before. Especially while carrying something this heavy. I'll have to thank the Lucinance for the training. It just saved my life." He looks ahead at the others scattered throughout the mine field. "Now, how am I going to get to first?" He glances at the metal piece. "I've got it!"

"This field doesn't affect me in the slightest!" The spiky blonde shouts passing the ice-user, both making eye contact for a split-second. "Don't declare war on the wrong person!" Bakugou says throwing a explosive-ready hand at Todoroki for the bi-color haired teen to dodge out of the way.

"You two sure are persistent!" Nunu says launching another attack at the two.

"You are being quite the hypocrite, wouldn't you say?" Kanao retorts for her and Relon to jump away as another explosion goes off.

When they land, they look to see Nunu making a run for it though he doesn't get far as a giant card suddenly blocks his way. He is soon forced to jump out of its way as it attempts to capture him. He turns, blade ready, as he slashes at the pink cuts sent from Kanao before landing. A tick mark apparent.

"REJOICE, MASS MEDIA! THIS IS THE KIND OF STUFF YOU GUYS LOVE!

Momo finally reaches the minefield as she looks at her classmates.

_Relon and the other two are almost at the end! Todoroki and Bakugou are halfway but where's Midoriya?_She looks around until over along the right side of where the field starts, she sees him digging up bombs.

_What is he- Wait, that's actually genius! It'll take too long to dig up enough bombs. What do I do?_

She watches Bakugou and Todoroki fight and notices the spiked teen about to land on a dark spot but nothing happens.

_Wait! Could there be..._She begins creating something before pulling out a radar. She looks at it to grow a huge smile of relief.

_I knew it! Some of the landmines aren't real! And they basically form a path_ _too!_She takes off on the invisible path. Back with the remnants, Kanao attempts to escape but jumps into a portal to reappear right back where she was with the two.

"You ain't going nowhere!" He says to cut through a card sent from Relon who retaliates with a crescent slash as Relon jumps away, careful where to land as he protects his eyes from the gusts of wind from the explosions.

"We've been so preoccupied with one another we have almost taken out all of the landmines around us." Kanao mentions looking around.

"Yeah, don't expect to run. I got a portal with both your names on it."

All three are at the edges of a crater due to the numerous explosions set off. The family looking between one another for the slightest movements.

BOOM!

All three look back to see Bakugou and Todoroki going at it as the are steadily moving ahead. Relon takes note of Momo running with some device in her hand.

"Damn it, those guys are getting close." Nunu turns to where the tunnel is. "See ya!" He opens a rift jumping inside but is wrapped in a card as he is sent to the bottom of a crater.

He looks back to see Relon take off with Kanao behind him.

_Shit! I ain't going out like this! Believe it!_

With muscle alone, he breaks apart the card jumping out of the crater as he and Kanao launch their slash attacks at Relon. He turns as an explosion erupts that can be heard throughout the entire course as well as from

the stadium.

"OH MY CRAP! BOTH NUNU AND KANAO LAUNCH THEIR ATTACKS AT THEIR OWN BROTHER CAUSING A MASSIVE EXPLOSION! IS HE ALRIGHT!?" Everyone on the course looks on as does the audience_, _Momo double-timing.

_Relon's fine. I know he is. Yet why am I hurrying to his side? This is a race. We're competing against each other! _

The smoke begins to settle as everyone looks on, the remnants readying their weapons. Once clear, everyone sees a giant dome made out of cards that release their shape. The crowd erupting as Relon is seen behind it.

"LUCINANCE COMES OUT UNSCATHED! NOT A SCRATCH IN HIM!"

"We all knew he was fine so why is everyone acting surprised?" Nunu wonders.

"For the suspense?" Kanao questions.

Relon looks back at the tunnel leading to the stadium before ahead as the cards around him begins rotating at high speeds.

"That doesn't scare me!" Nunu shouts as he and Kanao rush for Relon, Todoroki and Bakugou ignoring the other to gain first place.

Relon launches his cards as they speed to his opponents. Kanao and Nunu cutting the ones aimed at them as Todoroki and Bakugou are forced to narrowly avoid theirs. Relon manipulates the cards as they circle around the the four as he careful steps back towards the entrance.

"Damn it! He's getting away!" Nunu shouts slicing at the cards, more forming increasing his struggle.

"YOU THINK THESE PIECES OF PAPER WILL STOP ME!? GUESS AGAIN!" Bakugou roars exploding all the paper around him before soaring ahead passing the two remnants as he readies a explosion for Relon.

Bakugou, you idiot, it's a trap!" Todoroki shouts.

With a flick of a finger, cards around Nunu and Kanao disperse to wrap around the spiky blonde as he drops to the bottom of the crater. His explosions unable to break free.

"Well that takes care of BakuHoe for a little." Nunu glances to Kanao and then Todoroki and now Momo who has finally caught up. "What took you, Yaoyorozu? You missed all the fun!"

"You seem to forget, I don't have the mobility nor speed you all possess."

"Well, you made it here which shows the training helped." Nunu responds. "Now, how about we all gang up on Shinn here and then one of us double cross the rest and get first place? Sound good? Great, break!" Immediately he and Kanao go for Lucinance.

BOOOOOOM!

They immediately stop as everyone, once again, turns to the sound of another massive explosion. They catch sight of a huge pink cloud at the beginning of the minefield.

"Super Explosive Speed Turbo!" Everyone looks to see a metal plate from the robot villains go soaring from the cloud, a green and black haired teen holding on for dear life with a determined expression as he grits his teeth.

"CLASS A'S MIDORIYA IS IN HOT PURSUIT WITH THAT BLAST!" The crowd screaming and shouting at the constant turn of events.

He zooms through the sky, everyone looking in awe including Bakugou whose anger grows as he begins increases his blasts incinerating the paper.

"ACTUALLY, HE HAS TAKEN FIRST!"

Relon is the first to action as in a single motion, he jumps sliding a card, increasing its size, under him as he turns and zooms after his classmate.

"Shit!" Nunu curses as he and the rest chase after, Bakugou blasting out of the crater towards them.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE OUTDOING ME AGAIN, DEKU!"

Midoriya lands into roll before surging 5% as he takes off, Relon thrusts his arms behind him as he increases his speed.

"Damn it!" Nunu creates a portal but jumps away from it as a pink slash impacts where he once stood. "Insight, can you not!" He shouts to watch thr girl jump past him after the duo. "Son of a!" He opens another rift finally successfully going through before disappearing.

Momo and Todoroki continue through as the rest of the participants finally arrive. Both protagonists reach the tunnel, both giving everything they can to come out ahead of the other.

_Almost there!_

_All Might, watch me!_

_I'm claiming the first spot! _Both think.

"WHO IS IT GOING BE!? MIDOROIYA OR LUCINANCE!? THEY'RE NECK AND NECK!" The entire stadium is chanting both of their names.

Midoriya slowly begins to gain ahead, Relon taking quick notice of as he throws his arms back once more shooting himself for the finish line. Midoriya's eyes widen as he too then launches himself, both boys with their hands extended.

_Reach!_

_Reach!_

"AND THE WINNER IS...!" Both shoot through the finish line rolling against the ground.

They immediately look to the jumbotron.

"AND THE WINNER IS...? WAIT WHO WON!?"

Everyone looks as the instant replay plays showing both boys having reached the line at the same time.

"IT'S A TIE? IT'S A TIE! WAIT! Has that ever happened before?" He mumbles to Aizawa.

"No."

"OH MY GOD FOR THE FIRST TIME IN HISTORY, WE HAVE A TIE FOR THE OBSTACLE RACE! GIVE IT UP FOR MIDORIYA AND LUCINANCE!" Present Mic shouts, the crowd erupting into applause.

* * *

"Damn you brat... Fuck you, Shinn..." Tomura says scratching his neck as he looks at the computer.

* * *

Just then, Nunu appears from his rift followed by Kanao, a seering Bakugou, then Momo and Todoroki, and finally the rest of Class A and the other participants. Relon stands to his feet as he walks over offering a hand to the still panting Midoriya who graciously accepts.

"Looks like... we both won, huh?" Relon nods as they both look to the clapping viewers.

Midoriya looks to the teacher's box, a grin on his face with a fist balled. He wipes away tears as he see All Might standing up clapping.

_All Might, I did it!_

_Young Midoriya, well done!_

Relon looks to the others as they gather around.

"Congratulations, Shinn." Kanao says.

"I've would have won if **some people** hadn't stopped me from entering my void." Nunu scoffs.

"Did you honestly believe it would be that easy?" Momo wonders.

"No! Insight over here as some speed demon and Shinn flying all carefree, I knew things were going to pick up eventually. All three of us had the same idea of dealing with one another near the end to get ahead of everyone, right?" The other two remnants nod. "I expected Midoriya but I'll be honest, I did not expect you to be that far up with us, Yaoyorozu."

"What can I say? The training really helped." Momo says to wink at Relon.

"Well then, that makes winning this all the more worth."

Off alone is Bakugou panting.

"Damn it...! Again!"

"AND NOW THEY'RE FINISHING ONE AFTER ANOTHER! WE'LL MAKE A LIST FOR LATER BUT FOR NOW, GOOD WORK!"

"Hey, you're Lucinance, right?" The four turn to the voice to see a student with blonde slicked back hair and purple eyes approach.

"Monoma? What do you want?" Nunu asks.

"Nothing really. I just came to congratulate your step-brother on his victory, albeit a tie." He extends his hand as Relon looks at it tilting his head to look back at Monoma.

_I have seen enough quirks and powers to know someone wants to make physical contact for a reason and not just to congratulate me._

He hands the newcomer a card which he takes reading it, his eyes slightly widening to return to normal instantly as he then chuckles.

"Seems intelligence runs in the family." He turns to walk away. "Oh, a question by the way." This catches Relon's attention. "You and her are together, correct? I could have sworn U.A. is a school for producing heroes, not producing love couples. I heard you both just met and already, you're an item. Seems pretty rushed, wouldn't you agree? You two should really get your priorities in order."

"What was that!?" Momo shouts about to approach the blonde but a shoulder stops her, students taking notice.

She looks to see Kanao who's shaking her head as the look ahead to Relon walking to the blonde.

"What? Did I say something to offend you and your precious girlfriend?" Relon and Monoma stare at each other, neither expressions changing with Relon holding a neutral one and Monoma smirking.

After a moment, Relon points to the card still in the blonde's hand as he twists a finger before walking away. Monoma reads it, his face becoming a sneer as he glares at the back of our protagonist before he too walks off.

"What did you say to him? I haven't seen him like that before." Nunu says for Relon to shake his head looking back at Monoma who's with other classmates, his group looking to Relon's.

Both sides checking the other out before Monoma's turns back around.

"Are you guys alright?" The four turn to see Deku, Uraraka, and Iida approaching.

"Yeah, nothing much. People hating for some stupid ass reason. The usual."

"Such language! Usage of such vulgar words is a bad representation of a student of U.A. But, aside from that, what was that commotion about a moment ago? You sounded quite bothered by it, Yaoyorozu."

"Yeah, what happened?" Uraraka adds.

"That student, Monoma, happened." She crosses her arms, clearly agitated.

"To bring up your relationship. Could it have been a form of agitation?" Kanao wonders.

"Why bring that up?" Midoriya questions.

"Who knows. Not many are in relationships at U.A. but from what I have heard, Yaoyorozu is ranked quite high as the most wanted from what I heard." Uraraka mentions.

"Wait! I am? No, wait. There's a ranking? Why was I not aware of this?"

"I thought everyone knew."

"Yeah, even I knew." Nunu comments.

"Maybe he has a thing for Yaoyorozu and could be taking his frustration on Lucinance."

"No, what he said a minute ago doesn't add up if that's the case. He doesn't seem, from what I have seen, the type to want a relationship." Nunu states.

"Could he be attempting to have them lose focus?" Iida wonders.

"Maybe. Whatever his intentions are, they won't work." Momo answers. "Right, Relon?" She turns to him, the teen unresponsive. "Relon?" He raises his head from thought to nod at her.

"You thinking about Monoma, aren't you Shinn?" Nunu looks to his step-brother who nods. "No point letting it bother you. You know that, right?" He nods again looking away. "Is there something else wrong?"

"Ahem." Everyone turns to Kanao. "Relon would prefer for Yaoyorozu to zip up her jacket now that the race has ended." A look of realization hits everyone, immediately the guys look away as a tint of pink appears on Momo's face while Uraraka chuckles nervously.

_Massive growth._

"There." Everyone turns back to Momo now properly dressed. "Shall we regroup with the others?" Everyone agrees and proceeds, Relon lost in thought.

_U.A., a place for those aspiring to be heroes... Momo and I, together... I don't regret getting with her but... did we rush it?_

He gives a perturbed look as they regroup with Class 1-A, all having passed.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE. LET'S GET STARTED ONCE AGAIN!" Present Mic announces gaining all of the student's attention as they refocus to Midnight on stage, Relon temporally forgetting about the blonde's words.

"To the 50 that passed, congratulations. To those that didn't, don't feel discouraged. We've prepared other chances for you to shine." The female hero says licking her lips. "The real competition begins next!" The jumbotron begins spinning its numerous options before stopping abruptly. "And here it is!"

_So, that's next._

"A cavalry battle? Darn it, I suck at those..." Kaminari curses.

"Calvary Battle!?" Mineta shouts taking a strong interest for reasons anyone could guess.

"It's not an individual event, so I wonder how it'll work..." Tsuyu says.

"Allow me, to explain. Team can range from two to four and can be formed from any participants you wish. It's basically the same as any other cavalry battle but there is one difference... Based on the results from the last game, each person has been assigned a point value."

"A point-based system? Like at the entrance exam? That's easy to follow." Sato mutters.

"So each team is worth different points based on their team composition." Nunu says.

"Correct!" She slaps her whip against the ground. "50th place has five points, 49th has ten points and the value assigned to first place is... ten million!" Relon's eye begins to twitch profusely as Midoriya begins to sweat, all of their classmates looking to them as if the two are prey and they are the hunters, ready to pounce once the game starts.

_Like Nunu would say; Fuck, I am screwed._

"Fuck. Y'all are screwed." Nunu comments under his breathe..

"Yes! it's survival of the fittest, with a chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top! Those at the top will suffer more. You'll heat this many times as you attend U.A. This is what 'Plus Ultra' means! Relon Lucinance and Izuku Midoriya, who both placed first in the qualifier, are woth ten million points!" Everyone continue to gazes at the two, a great pressure falling over them.

Momo, Uraraka, Iida, Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Sero, Ojiro, Tsuyu, Sato, Shoji, Mineta, Jirou, Mina, Kouda, Kaminari, Hagakure, and Aoyama amd the other participants. Each one hungry for their bountiful points.

Relon's twitching now stops as he gives a smirk looking at Midnight.

_These looks are different from what they once were. Everyone here wants the top spot. Everyone here thinks they can get it. Well then, bring it!_

_The eyes around me are different from Junior High. The top spot I got for an instant because of luck- No. Because of my hard work paying off! Even so... Even so, is it really this heavy, All Might!?_

"I'll now explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is 15 minutes. Each team as stated before is worth the total amount of its members' points. The riders will wear a headband with that number on their foreheads. Teams will try to grab each other's headbands until the time runs out, while trying to keep as many points as they can. Stolen headbands must be worn around the neck up. So the more you still the harder it will be to manage them. And the most important thing is that even if your headband gets stolen, or if your team Falls you're not out!"

"If that's the case..." Momo begins.

"There will be at least ten teams at once. It's like a battle royale." Nunu finishes.

"That's tough." Aoyama adds from nowhere.

during the game it'll be a cruel fight where you can use your quirks. But it's still a cavalry battle. you'll get a red card for attacks that are trying to make people fall on purpose! You'll be removed immediately!"

"Tch, damn it." Bakugou and Nunu mutters.

"Now, you have fifteen minutes to build your teams. Start!" At that, students disperse.

_Knowing how everyone is trying to win, I doubt some if any will want to be on my team. I only need one person so..._

He turns to be met with Kanao.

"Need I state my reasoning?" Kanao asks smiling for him to shake his head.

He looks around at the competition. Nunu with some from his class and Momo with Todoroki and some others. He focuses on his girlfriend as he remembers what they talked about on their way to school.

* * *

Both walk in silence, preparing their minds for the day ahead of them. Momo stops as Relon follows, the teen looking back at her wondering why the halt in motion.

_"Relon."_ He fully turns to her, her tone serious. _"I'm grateful for these last two to three weeks that I've known you. For everything... but."_ She looks up to him. _"Don't hold back on me during this festival just because we're together. I'm here to achieve victory also!"_ He looks to her, determination etched onto her very being.

He turns around swirling his finger as he begins to walk off for Momo to pull out her card given to her.

_'Same to you.'_

She looks up to him as a smile crosses her face before she runs catching up.

* * *

He looks back to Kanao.

"I know. Losing is unacceptable to my mission. So who shall be our other members or shall it be just us?" He gives a shrug. "I see."

"Uh..." Both turn to the sudden voice.

"Heyo! Mind if we join you guys?"

"I see no problem. Do you, Shinn?"

He looks at the two newcomers, a smirk forming as he gives a nod. He looks to Midoriya, now with a group of four. As well as Momo before back to his team.

_Kanao and I alone could probably win but with these two, the four of us have a better chance now. We can do this!_"So what's the plan, Lucinance?"

He looks between the three as he steps forward motioning for them to get closer. He looks to Kanao who nods.

"Very well. Here is how we shall proceed."

* * *

"Now then it's about time to get started!" Midnight announces.

"Time to wake up, Eraser Head!" Mic taps his colleague's shoulder.

"Damn it." The homeroom teacher mutters.

After 15 minutes to form teams and talk strategy, 15 cavalry teams are lined up on the field!"

"There are some interesting teams out there."

"NOW, RAISE THOSE BATTLE CRIES! IT'S TIME FOR U.A.'S BLOODY BATTLE! LIGHT THE SIGNAL FIRE! NOW, LET'S GOOOOO! COUNTING DOWN THE BRUTAL ROYAL, HAHA! THREE...!"

"We're aiming for..." Bakugou begins cracking his knuckles from atop his cavalry.

"TWO...!"

"... two things." Todoroki finishes.

"ONE...!"

_Midoriya is directly on the opposite end of us so that means... _Relon tightens his numbered headband.

"Start!" Midnight shouts slapping her whip against the floor.

_Those on both of our sides will be targeting us!_

"It's basically a battle for both if the ten million points!" The silver messy haired teen shouts rushing at the group.

"Lucinance, we're coming for that headband!" Hagakure calls.

"Shinn!" Relon looks to see Nunu on top of three others charging.

"Guys, we got incoming!"

"Get ready!"

"Shinn!"

Relon sucks in air before exhaling, a focused expression overtaking him as with a strong swipe of his arms, he sends card after card at the oncoming groups. Right before the card makes contact, Relon flips his index and middle fingers upwards as the cards rise directly at his opponents' heads. Nunu cuts the card down with his blade as the others attempt to be rid or theirs but fail as both cards slide right between their heads and the headbands taking them off as the cards fly back to Shinn as he then puts his new points around his neck.

"Is that even allowed!?" The invisible girl shouts.

"Yes, it is!" Retorts Midnight.

"Argh! Let's get those points back!" The silver haired teen shouts as he and other groups go for Relon's team.

We got more coming! Mina, you're up!"

"Hehe, leave it to me!" With her free right side, the pinkette launches globs of acid at varying spots.

This causing their opponents to stop in their tracks and move around.

"Don't think that'll stop us!" Relon and his group look forward to see Nunu's jump out of a portal, avoiding the acid blockade as they run straight at the protagonist's group. "Shinn!" He brings down his blade for Shinn to block it with a card. "I'll be taking that ten mil!"

"That is something we cannot let you do, Crono."

"Time to prove you wrong! Kendo!"

"I'm on it!" A orange haired girl with a long side ponytail ending at her shoulders shouts, her free hand enlarging as a fist comes at the group.

_From the side!?_

Relon puts another card up stopping the attack.

"Shiozaki!"

"Leave it to me!" A girl with vines for hair calls out as said hair shoots out for Relon.

_The other side too!?_

"NUNU'S TEAM HAS LUCINANCE'S PINNED WITH NOWHERE TO ESCAPE!"

"What's wrong, Shinn?" He looks at the middle card in front of Nunu. "Didn't think class B was so strong, did you!?" He begins slashing at the card as Relon puts more energy behind it and the other two.

The girl in front of him turns her head, their eyes meeting. Her eyes looking at his nervously for him to shake his head.

_No. __Not yet..._

_Fight me like you mean it, Shinn!_

"Lucinance..." Mina says nervously.

"Hit 'em at once!" Nunu shouts, Relon immediately placing his hands on the girl's shoulders in front of him.

"Jirou, now!" Kanao shouts.

"Right!" She shoots her **Earphone Jacks** past the cards at Nunu.

"Tch!" Nunu brings his blade to block them.

_He fell for it!_

The jacks drop to their lead member's ears as Jirou lets loose violent vibrations.

"ARREGGGHHH AHHHH!" Tye beast student shouts dropping to his knees feeling dazed for his hold on Nunu to begin slowly breaking apart as Relon's group steps back.

"Shishida!" Nunu calls out.

"Shinn!" Kanao calls for him to nod throwing a card beneath their feets as they hover up and away from Nunu's group.

"Damn it!" Nunu shouts as he and his teammates tend to the beast student.

"Lucinance's plan actually worked! That's totally amazing! Then again, he is the 'leader' for a reason, huh?" Mina cheers.

"Honestly, after seeing him at the USJ, I'm not all that surprised. But how did you know Nunu would come after us? Let alone try a three-way attack?" Jirou asks.

"Nunu wants Shinn to recognize how serious he is. To make Shinn see this, he is challenging him directly. Shinn took note of the members Nunu had formed and found their weakness."

"That being the student with the glasses and fur, right?" Mina wonders.

"Correct. From his features alone, his quirk seemed to have given him strengths to that of a beast such as an increase in speed and power. Shinn took note of this and one of the qualities that an animal has... is their hearing."

"I get it. You knew how Nunu's style is and saw him placing the student as their lead as well as them coming for us. That's why you have me at the front and not Kanao." Jirou surmises for him to nod.

"The plan was successful, but we can't stay up here forever." Kanao mentions to gain another nod from Relon.

_Originally, having just Kanao carry me would have been easier. She's strong and agile enough to move around all the groups but with Mina and Jirou, we have more options now. _

"Over there. I see an open space!" Mina calls out as they proceed to land to the west side of the ring.

Relon looks over to see Midoriya's group flying away from some of the others.

"Surprisingly, it seems we're safe for the moment even though we have ten million points."

"I'm looking around and I don't see anyone going after us, either. Everyone is too busy trying to get other points.

"I would assume the other teams would put their focus on our group considering we have first and second places' points." Kanao comments.

_That is odd... _

Relon looks around.

_Wait, I only count 14 teams including us. Who's missing?_

"Shinn, duck!"

Relon tucks his body, the top of his head touching the back of Jirou as something goes flying over the four to return back behind them.

_From behind!?_

"Was that a tongue!?" Mina shouts.

"I only know one person with a tongue that long

The four turn to see Shoji, his arms creating a cover for his back.

"Hehehe... I expected as much." Mineta reveals himself along with Tsuyu out from the shadows atop Shoji.

"Is that even allowed!?" Jirou shouts.

"Yes!" Midnight answers.

"We'll be taking thise points, Lucinance. Nothing personal." Shoji states beginning a run as the two hide back inside, purple balls launching at Relon's group.

"We got balls incoming!" Mina shouts for Relon to put up a defensive card.

"Did you have to phrase it like that!?"

"My bad! Heat of the moment, haha." Mina laugh as she sends more blobs of acid ahead of them, Shoji jumping fron side-to-side avoiding each.

Tsuyu launches her tongue over the card as it goes for Relon's points. He reels back grabbing it between his hands.

_This... so gross!_

He watches as the tongue wrangles about trying to break free.

"Shi- Jirou, step back, quickly!" Kanao announces for the music-lover to nod narrowly avoiding a purple ball aimed at her feet.

"Damn it, so close!" Mineta curses.

"Thanks Kanao!" Jirou then moves her earphone to Tsuyu's tongue as her jacks vibrate causing the tongue to shoot back at Tsuyu.

"You good, Lucinance?" Jirou asks chuckling as she and the other watch a disgusted Relon shakes his hands, his body shivering from the slimy touch. "I'm guessing you kinda are?" He slowly nods getting over the nasty sensation.

"Ribbit. That didn't... feel good. Ribbit."

_If we keep at it, we won't get anywhere. Having Kanao **Perceive** each of us was a big help otherwise we would have been stuck just now. I can't see Mineta from atop Shoji and dealing with Tsuyu's tongue is out of the question. __We need to break away from them._

Relon looks to see teams all over the field except for one spot.

_There!_He taps on Kanao who looks to to him and then over to his point of interest.

"Let's retreat. We're at a standstill with those three."

"Where to though?" Jirou asks for Relon to point.

"But that's the center of the field!" Mina exclaims.

"Yes. With luck, other teams will intercept one another including Mineta's as they try to fight for our points." Kanao explains. "If we stay here, it's only a matter of time before other teams pin us down."

"But if we go to the middle, won't the chances of that happen only faster?" Jirou questions.

"Yes, but if we go there, there's a chance."

"A chance? For what?"

Relon looks at the center of the arena.

_There's a chance he'll be there. And then, things might change._

"There's a chance that an opening for us may appear. Am I correct, Shinn?" She followed by the others look at the only male of the group who gives a confident nod.

"Welp, it's better than doing nothing, I guess." Mina says. "Well, let's go!" She chucks more blobs causing Shoji to jump away once more to look up seeing the four run away.

"Ah! After them!"

"Lucinance, give us back our points! And hand over yours also!" Hagakure shouts coming from their right.

"Hey, hey! Stop running and give up your points!" The silver haired and sharp teeth teen shouts beside the invisible girl.

"Shinn!" Relon's group looks behind those two to see Nunu's group coming after them. "That was a good move but that won't work again! Now stay still!"

"The other ten million points! Get it!" Relon looks to his other side as he sees other teams coming for him.

_The West, East, and South.__ We got almost everyone's attention._

Up ahead, Midoriya's group lands in the center as Todoroki and Bakugou's teams chase after.

"COME BACK HERE DEKU!"

"Midoriya, I'll be taking those points!"

"Midoriya, behind us!" Tokoyami calls for their group to turn coming face to face with one another.

_Dealing with Kacchan and Todoroki was difficult enough, but now we're dead center and everyone is coming after us! What do we do? Lucinance, what are you trying to do?_

Deku looks on, tension visible before Relon sends a card for Midoriya to catch as he reads it.

'Truce?'

He rereads it, making sure his eyes aren't deceiving him, before a relieved smile appears as he looks to his friend nodding.

"Yeah! Let's team up!" Relon nods as both teams get back to back.

"WHAT'S THIS!? BOTH MIDORIYA AND LUCINANCE, WHO HOLD TEN MILLION POINTS ARE TEAMING UP! YET, THEY'RE SURROUNDED ON ALL SIDES! WHAT IS THEIR PLAN OF ACTION!?"

Relon reels his hands back before shooting them up, two cards flying high into the air.

"LUCINANCE SENDS TWO CARDS INTO THE SKY! WHAT CAN HE BE UP TO!?"

"Everyone, watch out!" Momo shouts.

"Tch, he's doing that again!" Nunu curses.

_So he's using that... _Aizawa thinks.

"Everyone, get ready!" Midoriya advises as he looks at the oncoming teams

The cards stop high above the arena, two becoming four and four becoming as many as a hundred for everyone look on at the odd spectacle.

"Lucinance, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Mina asks for him answer her by abruptly dropping his hands, the cards showering the field as everyone braces themselves, some using their quirks to protect themselves and others running.

In a moment, it all ceases as everyone looks to see the arena now masked in a maze of cards. A circular wall around Midoriya and Relon's group in the center with two exits, both being in the direction both teams are facing.

"Does that answer your question, Mina?" Jirou asks.

"Yeah. Honestly, after seeing this move twice now, I'm glad to have not be on the receiving end yet."

"Same. Glad Lucinance us on our side." Jirou turns her head to smile in relief at the teen who does the same to her.

"So what now, you guys?"

"Now we wait and prepare for anyone that comes through either entrance. Relon has to remain focused to maintain the maze as none of those are real." Kanao answers.

"So he can't move?" Uraraka asks for Kanao to shake her head.

"Well while we wait, my babies get a chance to rest so this works excellent for me." The pink hair with goggles says checking over their large mechanical boots.

"**Dark Shadow,** we will continue to prioritize defense."

"Roger that!"

"DAMN IT, DEKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? COME OUT AND TAKE THIS BEATING LIKE A MAN!" A Bakugou roars from beyond the wall of cards sending a shiver down the freckled teen's back.

"He really wants you, huh Deku?"

"Y-yeah, haha..."

"SHINN! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

"Crono seems upset." Kanao blandly states as Relon nervously nods.

Both boys look to one another.

_Why do we attract guys like them? _Both protagonists let out a sigh before looking back ahead, ready for anyone to come through.

* * *

**Part 1 of the Sports Festival is done! Hope you all enjoyed. I'll be gone this week for the holidays so there won't be a chapter this Sunday but later in the week if not the next Sunday there most definite will be. Comment your thoughts and I'll see you guys and gals in part 2!**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved!**


	11. Chapter 9: Fated Sports Festival Part 2

"Leave it to Relon to think of something like this." Momo comments as her team proceeds through the card labyrinth.

"It is quite smart on his part. Reducing distance between each of us to run down the time as well as impair those with mobility-type quirks like myself so we can not move freely. I'd go as far as to call him a tactical genius."

"Jeez, seeing this move of his once was amazing when it was used on the villains but now against us, I totally don't like it. Don't you agree, YaoMomo?"

"Yes, but at the same time no. Unlike with the villains, his aim wasn't to hurt us. I'm willing to believe he didn't touch not one of the other competitors when he launched his attack. In that aspect, I am relieved but I do agree with you, Kaminari, I dislike being on the other end as well."

"Regardless, all we can do is keep moving. It's difficult to move around in this maze so if we run into any of the others, it'll be a head-to-head battle." Todoroki states for the others to nod in agreement.

"There! My babies are back to working efficiency!"

"Awesome, Hatsume! Now we have a means of escape!" Exclaims Midoriya.

"How much time is left, anyways?" Uraraka asks. "Present Mic hasn't said anything since the cavalry match started."

"Who knows. Maybe he's not saying anything to build suspense." Jirou answers.

Up in the announcer's box, Present Mic can be seen bound by bandages thanks to Aizawa. Only muffles and grunts can be heard as Aizawa sleeps peacefully in his sack.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't heard Bakugou or Nunu yell out for you guys for a few minutes." Mina says.

"Most likely, they are searching for us and the other competitors as they have by now realized yelling will get them nowhere." Tokoyami adds.

"Hopefully that's the case..." Midoriya mutters.

"Shinn, are you okay?" Kanao asks to get a nod in affirmation.

_There has been little commotion since I put up the maze. No one knows hiw much time is left either. Should I keepvthe maze as is and simply wait out the timer and risk someone finding us or do I change things up? I'll wait a little longer before I decide._

BOOM!

Everyone looks in tge direction of the lpud sound, all wondering which team caused that.

"So... who do you guys think that was?" Mina slowly asks aloud.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD! DIE!"

"So... who wants to bet that was Bakugou?" She corrects herself.

* * *

"FASTER! AFTER HIM!"

"Easier said than done!" Kirishima shouts.

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to move, let alone turn if you haven't realized!" Sero adds.

"AFTER WHAT THAT GUY SAID, NOT TO MENTION HE TOOK OUR POINTS, I DON'T CARE!"

"If you don't calm down, we won't be able to get the points back!" Kirishima responds.

Bakugou smacks his hands together, a small explosion erupting.

"Forward, right now! I'm totally calm!"

"We're seriously counting on you!"

"GOOOOOO!"

Monoma's group take a right followed by Bakugou's to then come to a stop.

"Where did they go?" Sero adds.

"Damn it, they're using guerrilla tactics!"

"Showing anger can blind you in battle. You do know that, right?" Bakugou, Kirishima, and Sero turn around to meet Monoma.

"There you are, die!" The seering teen throws an explosive ready palm at the blonde for his right hook to be parried with ease.

He turns back at Monoma to be blasted in the face by an explosion.

"Whoa, what a nice quirk!" He quickly swipes the tip of Kirishima's hair.

"That was my-

"Bakugou, someone has the same quirk as you, too!?" Kirishima interrupts.

"Tch, damn it!" The spiked teen sends another right hook, this time making contact as smoke covers both teams.

"Really, nice quirks. Mine's better, though."

"What!?" He shouts as the smoke clears showing Monoma, his arms and half his face now hardened.

"That's... mine? The same again?"

"No." Bakugou speaks up, more calmer now. "This guy copied them.

"Well, even an idiot can figure it out, huh?"

"Bastard!" Bakugou prepares another attack but his teammates are forced to back off as Monoma shoots a glue-like liquid substance from his hands forming a wall between the teams.

"Uh, uh, uh. You want your points back, you'll have to work for them like the rest of us." Monoma teases before his group runs off.

"DAMN IT, THAT WAY! MOVE!" He shouts banging on the scared teen's head as they traverse the maze after the blonde.

* * *

"Yep. That's Bakugou alright." Uraraka says jokingly.

"That sounded close, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Tokoyami. I agree."

_If Kacchan is after another team, then either he'll come closer or move farther away. Lucinance must be thinking this. We have our means of escape but if we stay, it's only a matter of time until someone finds us. Plus we don't know how much time is left as well as..._

"There he goes again, haha." Uraraka says to gain nods from those of Class 1-A.

_Now's a good time to start things up._

Relon nudges with his hand for Kanao who nods.

"Very well. Everyone, Shinn is going to change the maze. Standby ."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'change the maze?'" Mina and Jirou question for Relon, with his hands still lowered at both sides, to cross them.

All of the cards within the maze begins to spin, some cards faster while other slower.

"I get it! You're making like a tornado so everyone stays moving and confused!" Mina shouts to gain a nod from Relon.

"He's keeping the cards around us still though so no one can see us. You really have control over your quirk, huh Lucinance?" Jirou comments for Relon to nod and smile at the girl.

* * *

"Your boyfriend sure like to keep things difficult, YaoMomo!" Kaminari shouts as the group moves back avoiding a moving card.

"I know! It shows how serious he is, though."

"Bakugou's shouting must have caused him to do this. Wherever they are, they must not want to risk being found."

"Both he and Midoriya have ten million and it seemed they formed a truce before all of this happened. They want to run the timer down. That isn't going to go their way any longer!" Todoroki says as he shoots ice as the oncoming cards stopping them in place before they vanish into thin air.

"Whoa, you stopped them!" Kaminari shouts.

"Relon is focusing on maintaining their motion more than their durability unlike a moment ago."

"Lucky for us all the cards are spinning clockwise, huh?"

* * *

_So Momo's group is trying to get through, are they? Let's change that._

* * *

Suddenly the some of the cards begin spinning counter-clockwise.

"Me and my big mouth!"

"Watch out!" Todoroki freeze more cards.

"We need to move!" Iida shouts.

* * *

"You're enjoying this way too much, Lucinance." Jirou sweatdrops, looking at the evil grin on her classmate's face.

_Let's see. For us to move on, people have to get eliminated before time runs out but from what I have heard, almost no one is finding each other. Looks like I don't have a choice._

He slides a card underneath his team.

"Wait, what are you doing!?" Mina shouts for them to be elevated in the air gaining a spectacle of the chaos down below.

"Look! There's Lucinance!" A group shouts as everyone stops what they're doing to see the teen.

He gives a glance to Momo before looking to everyone.

"Okay, what are you thinking Lucinance?" Jirou questions.

He answers as he waves undoes his hands to extend them forward. All of the cards place themselves under all of the teams elevating them into the air. The crowd awing at the sight.

"We can't move!" Kaminari shouts.

"What's his plan?" Bakugou glares.

"What is- Nunu looks to Relon. "So that's your plan, Shinn." He grins. "Fine, I'm game!"

Relon's extended hands form fists as all of the moving cards rise to float behind Relon. He points to Midoriya as their group's card rises up next to his, the four surprised by the sudden action.

"Why bring us up here?" Midoriya asks looking at the other groups.

Relon brings his finger next to one another as he raises his hand to then drop it pointing at the arena. The cards following suit as they for a wall on the arena dividing it into two halves, the cards enlarging as they stack high reaching the elevating students. Relon crosses his hands to then spread them to both sides of him, the team's being divided to both sides. Midoriya looks to him confused as he realizes what's happening, a nervous grin forming.

"So that's it." He says looking to Todoroki and Bakugou.

"What is?" Uraraka asks.

Tokoyami looks between Deku and their classmates before it clicks.

"Lucinance is separating the teams and we're going to be dealing with Bakugou, Todoroki, and anyone else."

"That would appear to be correct." Kanao speaks up.

Relon lowers the left half of contestants as the touch the group, their cards under them going to the wall before they soon engage one another. He and Deku floats over to the other teams consisting of Todoroki's, Bakugou's, Monoma's, and Nunu's. Relon looks at each group stopping at Monoma's, the two making eye contact as they squint their eyes at one another.

"Quite the quirk you have." The blonde copycat calls out.

Relon brings a card from the wall next to him, words appearing.

'Having quite the imagination that I do helps.'

"Is that so...?"

"Hey! Don't act all safe. Once we hit the ground, I'm coming for you, you bastard." Bakugou declares for Monoma to look to him then back to Relon.

"What is it, exactly? Your quirk."

"DON'T IGNORE ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"So, he's placing the strong teams together and leaving scraps behind. Fine by me." Todoroki states locking onto the two ten million point holders.

"If that's the case, then I'm guessing our truce is over, huh?" Uraraka wonders to get a nod from Deku and Relon.

_To aim for the top spot, __I have to do it using my abilities and no one elses._ Midoriya thinks.

_Even if this is a team battle, I have to do what I can to win! _Relon thinks.

With a snap of his fingers, the six groups drop down. Their cards randomizing their locations as they pass one another. Midnight, standing on stage with a clear view of both sides of the arena can only chuckle.

_So that was Lucinance's plan. __For one side to advance while the other doesn't. Smart. Those on the other side don't have anywhere near the points any of those six teams do. Unless one team manages to get most of if not all of the points on their side, they have no hope of advancing. The main attraction are those kids right over there. Judging from the fact that they have five minutes left, things are about to get very hot. Knowing Eraser and Present Mic, one is asleep with the other tied up._

"So, either of you guys have a plan?" Mutters Jirou.

"If so, now would be a good time to speak up, you know." Mina adds.

"We have a plan of action." Kanao responds, the two girls looking at her in surprise.

"Really, what is it?"

All six land in a circular formation, Relon with their back to the paper wall.

"Win!" Nunu shouts, his team rushing to Relon's from the side.

"You copy bastard, I meant what I said!"

"You sure are annoying."

"Midoriya, I'll be taking that ten million."

"Sorry, but I can't let that happen!"

What can only be described as pure chaos on one side of the arena, the other could be described as pure precision. Relon deflecting Nunu's blade with cards to then retaliate for said cards to be slashed. Monoma using Kirishima's quirk to defend from Bakugou's constant assault. Todoroki creating two ice walls blocking him and Midoriya from the others. Not one team wasting any movements.

"Shift to the right!" Kanao shouts for her teammates to quickly do as told, narrowly avoiding vines from the Class B student.

"Tch, Insight, you're being a real pain again!"

"I am simply carrying out my mission."

"So am I!" He sends out a dark crescent attack for it to be blocked by Relon's card causing smoke to appear covering their group.

"They aren't moving." Jirou whispers, her jacks now in the ground.

"So what do we do? They aren't exactly giving us many options."

Relon stares through the smokes as Nunu's group's silhouette. An idea coming to mind. He taps on Kanao's shoulder for her to look at him.

"I see. Jirou, Mina. This is what we shall do."

"Shinn's up to something. Get ready!"

Three cards shoot out at the white haired teen's group, each coming from the front and sides. Nunu deflects a card with his blade as Kendo grabs another and Shiozaki blocks with the use of her vines. Nunu refocuses on the now visible team to see a missing Relon. He and the others looks around before he shoots his focus upward to block a kick with his arms as Relon pushes his whole team back to then launch himself flipping back over to his team. He looks back at Nunu pointing two fingers at him as he motions them to point at himself, Nunu gaining a look of confusion as he feels something rub against the back of his head rising up for his headband to take off. He looks in shock at one of the cards carrying his points over to Relon's hands to put it around his neck with the others.

"What just happened!?" Shouts Kendo.

"He used a double diversion! That first set was nothing more than a decoy."

_While that kick was to keep me occupied from realizing what he was doing as he prepared the card from behind! Damn it!_

"Nice one, Lucinance!" Jirou compliments.

"After them!" Nunu shouts.

_Don't think so!_

Relon raises his hand to the sky before lowering it at Nunu, the card wall behind him shooting some of its cards at the dark skinned teen.

"Incoming!" Kendo shouts.

That's it! YOU'VE GOT ME FUCKED UP! " Nunu roars, his blade glowing as he draws it back. "**Full... Counter!**"

Every card sent to Nunu is rebounded back at Relon colliding with the the oncoming cards.

"Push through!" He shouts to his teammates, still deflecting cards, who nod charging.

"Grah! Rargh!"

"We need to get those points!"

"Keep going!"

"Here they come!" Mina shouts.

Relon halts his card assault, a determined look taking place.

_Alright... Time to play keep away!_

* * *

"You have no where left to run, Midoriya."

_Todoroki made it so that he'd have us isolated from the others. Not to mention our backs to the edge of the arena. If we can just keep away like we have so far, then we can do it! We can win!_

_He's keeping his distance and making sure to stay on the left side. He's been paying attention. I can fire off to much ice or I'll indiscriminately freeze myself. Regardless of how much time is left..._

"Everyone, we do not know how much time is left. I won't be of much use afterwards but, Todoroki, make sure you grab that headband!" Iida states.

"Iida?" The mobility-quirk-user readies himself.

"Hang on tight! Torque Over-

It happens in only an instant. One moment both teams are facing one another, the next, Todoroki's passes Deku's, the ten million now in the bi-colored haired's possession.

"S-so fast!" Kaminari stutters.

"Y-yeah!" Momo agrees.

"Get back in there!"

"As long as they have Kaminari, we'll be at a disadvantage!"

"We don't have a choice! I don't know how the other points got split up and we don't know how much time is left!"

"Alright!" Uraraka shouts forcing her team forward. "We'll get it back, Deku. We definitely will!"

"Uraraka..."

* * *

_"I'll definitely become a pro and make a lot of money so my parents can take it easy."_

* * *

_That's right..._Izuku's arm begins to surge with **One for All**.

_The feelings of the three who put their trust in me... I'm carrying it all right now!_Deku extends his glowing arm as does TodorkTodoroki, his arm slightly ablaze as they prepare to make contact.

* * *

"STOP RUNNING AWAY, YOU COWARD!"

Monoma looks over his shoulders at Bakugou.

"Jeez, you're persistent. As a hero, not to mention a person, that persistence will-

His eyes widen in shock as Bakugou shoots himself off his own cavalry at the blonde's.

"Don't act on your own, Bakugou!" Kirishima shouts.

"Tsuburaba!"

"Guard!" A brown haired boy shoots air-like substance from his mouth as he blows, forming a wall blockimg Bakugou.

The angry teen punches at the wall, but it doesn't break to his avail.

"Ha! You can't see the wall! Serves you right!" Monoma's team turns to resume their running

"WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Bakugou rears his fist back once more, this time shattering the protective wall taking ahold of the headbands around Monoma's neck yanking them off as he is then grabbed by Sero.

"Damn, He took two!" Monoma curse, his group running away from Bakugou's. "Damn it! We don't even know what place we're in! We have to defend this last one! If we can, we'll be fine!"

"I told you to say something before you jump!" Sero shouts.

"But at least now we'll definitely get to the next round-

"NOT FUCKING YET!"

"Huh!?"

"We're getting first place and that's final, damn it! So keep going!"

* * *

"We're getting first place and that's final, damn it! So stop running!" Nunu shouts.

Relon looks back as with a wave of his arm, cards from his wall begin to shoot down behind his group like an avalanche.

"Don't think something like that will stop us!" His group runs side to side keeping pace behind Relon's.

"They're gaining! Mina!"

"I got it!" She shoots out acid from the soles of her shoes leaving a tail behind.

"Tch, that's it!" Nunu shouts as he brings his blade slashing the air ahead for a rift to appear. "Run through it!"

_A portal? Where-_

"Shinn, ahead of us!" He turns back to see a hand right in front if his face as it snatches the ten million points.

Everyone's eyes widens as Relon meets Nunu's, a toothy smirk on his face as his team passes Relon's.

"No! We need to get them!" Jirou calls out.

"Let's go!" Mina shouts as they turn to now be the one giving chase.

Relon gives a strong wave of his arm as more cards descend upon Nunu.

"Shiozaki!"

"Right!" Her hair comes together above their team stopping all the cards in their tracks.

_Lucky for us, Shinn isn't putting power behind them or Shiozaki would be getting quite the haircut._

_Damn it__!_

Relon looks to Kanao who nods in affirmation.

"Go!" He jumps ahead landing on a card as he surfs to Nunu!"

"Yo, wait! He can do that!"

"Yes!" Midnight shouts. "As long as he doesn't touch the ground and doesn't remain for too long it is!"

"I call hacks! This system is rigged!" Nunu complains.

Relon zooms ahead, now behind Nunu's team as he reaches for the headbands around Nunu's neck.

"Kendo!" He calls.

"I gotcha!" She swings a large fist for Relon to jump over landing back on his card as he attempts again.

"Shiozaki!"

"I'm on it!" She looks back as she sends tendrils of her hair at our protagonist, Relon pulling a card from the wall to protect him.

_I have to hand it to Nunu. Their teamwork is amazing! I can't get close like this! Wait!_

He throws his hand ahead of him, it's focus on Nunu's team. He does a swiping motion as cards begins to fall from the large arena-dividing wall as Nunu's path is cut off by another wall.

"Damn it, he's trying to box us in!" Nunu throws out another portal but is forced to avoid it as a card covers it. "And he's stopping me from using my void portals!"

"We have a problem!" Kendo announces gaining Nunu's focus.

_He's redirecting our direction back to him and his team! We can't move anywhere!_

Relon lands atop his group, now caught up.

"You are totally awesome Lucinance!"

"Hey, not bad you guys but do you really think we'll let you come at us!" Nunu says opening a portal between both teams. "Ha!"The portal appearing for Nunu's group to go inside as it disappears before Relon's group can reach it.

"Crap! Where did they go?" Relon jumps off into the air seeing a portal appear over near Bakugou as he descends back.

"So, he's with Bakugou, is he? Let us go then." The group nods heading for their targets.

_With the points we have, we're barely under 600 points now. Damn, Nunu got me good._

"What the!?"

"I'll be taking those, BakaHoe!" Nunu appears out of the portal beside Bakugou as he yanks a headband from Bakugou's neck taking off.

"THE FUCK DID YOU SAY!? GET BACK HERE! TURN AROUND, DAMN IT!" Bakugou's team gives chase for their new targets.

"Nunu got his attention, let's back off for now." Monoma says.

"Coming through!" He turns around at the sudden voice, all he can see is a hand in front of his face as his last headband is taken by Relon. "Thanks for the points, you guys!" Mina calls, Relon momentarily looking back out the corner of his eyes before shrugging as he looks ahead once more.

"No... We're going after them! Hurry!" He shouts.

_We all planned this out! I refuse to lose! Especially t__o you, Lucinance!_

* * *

_This isn't tge first time I've used my power on someone... The training I went through with Lucinance and the others... I practiced against them at 3% but I won't hit him so regardless, it's fine! Just break their defenses!_

_My left side!? What am I...?_

_He's turned then inside out to hide the point values, but he took the ten million and put it on, so it must be the top..._

Midoriya reaches out his hand.

* * *

_"__You focus solely only on what you see. You blind yourself from what is around you. Before you try again, look all around you."_

* * *

_Unless he switched it to the bottom! So it must be..._

He shifts his hand snatching the headband as their teams pass one another.

_This one!_

Todoroki looks on in disbelief as Midoriya looks at the headband, a huge smile forming.

"We got it back!" He shouts.

"We did it, Deku!"

"Nicely done!"

"Outstanding performance!"

"Yeah!" He puts it around his neck as he looks back to Todoroki who's looking at his arm gripping it before looking back at Izuku.

"Iida, can you move yet?"

"Not yet, my engines are still overheated."

"Damn it!"

"It looks like Iida can't move. Now's our chance to escape!" He pulls out the button as they begin to take off.

"Deku, watch out!" Deku turns to see Nunu's team pop out of a portal as he leans away barely dodging his hand as his team goes into another portal to appear on the ground.

"Thanks, Uraraka!"

"Damn, almost had 20 million!" Nunu curses.

"Instead of getting greedy, how about we fall back? We have three teams behind us!" Kendo mentions.

"And go where? The moment we go to the other side, every team will turn their attention to us. Not to mention, we'll have no room to run amd I can't stay in my portal forever, that isn't fair."

"Well, you have a point."

BOOM!

Everyone looks to see a section of the ice now destroyed as Bakugou's team jumps through, Bakugou looking everywhere before taking notice of his childhood annoyance.

"GIVE ME THAT TEN MILLION, DEKU!" Midoriya looks below to see Bakugou flying up to him as he throws forward a hand exploding against one of the hover boots before he falls to be caught once Moe by Sero.

"I told you to warm me! Listen already!"

"We're going down!"

"No! My babies!"

They land to the ground adjacent from Bakugou's.

"Bakugou, watch out!" Kirishima shouts.

The spiked blonde looks over at the section he blew off to duck under a card before blowing it to smitherines.

He looks back to see Relon join the fray followed by Monoma.

"We have arrived~!" Mina announces.

"Mina, you're having too much fun with this, you know that right?"

"Hehe, oops. The fun went to my head a little."

"A little?" Kanao questions raising an eyebrow.

"Iida, can you move?" Todoroki whispers.

"Yes, I am mobile again."

"Good, we're going straight for the ten million."

"Which one?" Momo asks.

"Midoriya."

All six teams form a circle. Relon, Monoma, Bakugou, Nunu, Todorki, and Deku.

"So, who trying to catch these hands?" Nunu asks looking around.

"This isn't a fist fight, Nunu." Kendo says with a deadpanned expression.

"You know what I mean!"

Relon glances over at Midoriya.

_He has ten million as does Nunu. His hover shoe seems damaged from Bakugou's attack so they can't fly anymore. Which means from here on, everyone is staying grounded._

"I'm getting first place. You're all stepping stones for me so give up."

"BakaHoe, you know damn well that ain't flying with me or any of us. You want my points? Come get it!"

"Whoa! Nunu calling Bakugou out!" Kaminari says.

"THE HELL YOU CALL ME, RIFT BASTARD!"

"B-A-K-A-H-O-E! There, I spelt it out for ya. You should know your new name considering I've called you it enough." He rolls his eyes, a tick mark appearing on Bakugou's face.

"That's it... YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD! AFTER HIM! NOW! NOW! NOW! FIRST I'M TAKING YOU OUT, THEN DEKU, THEN ICY-BASTARD, THEN COPY-BASTARD, AND FINALLY THAT STUPID ASS CARD-BASTARD!" Bakugou's group rushes for Nunu.

"OH!? DID I STRIKE A NERVE!?" He readies himself.

"Now's our chance." Todoroki shouts, his team heading for Midoriya.

"You guys, get ready for round two!"

"Midoriya, you won't get lucky a second time."

"Who do we go after, you guys?" Mina asks.

"Well before that, how about we deal with blondie coming our way!"

"Shall we go for Crono? He and Bakugou have the most headbands behind us."

"Sounds good to me! Lucinance?" Mina asks to get a nod from the mute teen.

Relon looks back at Monoma's incoming team as he throws cards for the blonde's teammate to block them as Relon's take off.

"After them! We need those points!"

"He seems desperate."

"He's the only one without points so it makes sense."

"Those two seem focused." Kanao calls out as the three look ahead at Bakugou and Nunu.

Bakugou throws his signature right hook for Nunu to counter with his blade as both attacks push the other back, only for the boys to go back in.

"Let's crash their party shall we?" Relon nods. "Alright, full steam ahead!" Shouts the pinkette as they rush head on at the two groups.

"What the? Y'all tryna jump!? Cause I don't play that shit!" He sends crescent attacks at the two teams which Relon blocks with a card and Bakugou cancels out with an explosion.

_Good to know Nunu is holding back those attacks unlike when we fought on the rooftop. If he was serious, those could easily slice through a human and anything else for that matter._

Relon sends a card at Nunu who strikes it with his odd blade attempting to force .

"OUT OF MY WAY, THAT BASTARD IS MINE, YA HEAR!" Bakugou shouts as his team rushes at the struggling Nunu.

"Don't think we'll let you have our points so easily!" Kendo shouts throwing a fist for Kirishima to take the hit, gritting his teeth.

"Bakugou, go!" He shouts for the spiky haired teen to grin mischievously as he jumps from from team over Kendo's fist to be met with green vines as he blasts side-to-side in the air before falling onto the card as he and Nunu exchange glares before he reaches for a headband jumping back to his team as both teams them separate.

"Which one did you get!?" Sero asks as they look for Bakugou to clench his fist holding the headband.

"DAMN IT, IT WASN'T THE TEN MILLION! GET BACK IN THERE!" He shouts smacking Kirishima's head.

"STOP SMACKING MY HEAD ALREADY, JEEZ! WE GEAR YOU!"

"Phew, thank god I put the ten mil on the bottom." Nunu mutters. "Get ready you guys!"

"Hey, where did that blondie's team go to?" Relon widens his eyes as he looks behind to see Monoma not there and looks over to Deku and Todoroki still going at it.

_Where is- _

Relon looks back to Nunu and then past him just in time to see Nunu turn and grab Monoma's hand, the blonde's team now behind Nunu's.

"When did they?" Kendo questions.

"While we were focusing on that little scrimmage, you moved around out of our line of sights,to sneak up on us. Nice try, Monoma. That can work on anyone but not me!" Nunu shoves Monoma away before Monoma rears his fist back now using Kirishima's quirk as his hardened fist collides with Nunu's blade, sparks flying.

Monoma swipes at Shiozaki's hair.

"Shoda, now!"

"I know! **Twin Impact**!" A short chubby teen with icy-blue hair shouts pointing his free hand at Nunu's blade still making contact.

Out of thin air, more sparks, much more than before flying about.

"Damn, I can't see!"

Monoma's hair extends to Nunu's neck taking a hold of a headband as his team retreats away.

"Damn, he got one!" Nunu curses rubbing his eyes. "Shit!"

"Hm, what was that you said a moment ago? 'That can work on anyone but not me?'" He waves a finger in the air. "Thanks for the ten million." He thanks, his group running off.

A tick mark appears on Nunu's forehead, his arm twitching.

"MONOMAAAA!"

"Yaoyorozu!"

"I'm on it!" She creates a pole for Todoroki to take becoming encased in ice as he points it at Deku.

"Tokoyami!"

"**Dark Shadow**!"

"Rightio!" The dark quirk launches itself at the opposing team punching through the pile but retreats from Kaminari's electricity.

"Damn it, we're not getting anywhere." The ice-user mutters.

"Good. We're at a standstill again." Deku says.

"Question is, how much time is left, Deku?"

"I don't know. All I know is we have to keep this up until then."

"Iida, go!"

"Roger!"

"Here they come!" The bird head announces.

"Right!"

Todoroki's arm begins to give off frost as Deku's surges with power. Monoma turns around to block prepare to block a strike from Nunu's blade with Kirishima's **Hardening.** Bakugou jumps into the air avoiding Relon's cards as he rears his right arm for a hook.

BEEEEEEEEEEP!

"That's it. Time is up!" Midnight announces, everyone stopping as Bakugou falls to the ground past Relon.

He sits up yelling dissatisfied.

"It's finally over." Jirou says wiping away some sweat.

"That was intense, huh?" The pinkette wonders to gain a nid from her music companion. "But we did it guys! Hi-five!"

"Yeah!" The two exchange as Mina looks to Relon who shakes his gead chuckling before returning the gesture.

"Up high, Kanao!" The pony-tailed girl looks with a tilt of her head. "What's wrong? Never given a high-five before?" She shakes her head. "Really!? Okay, in that case raise your hand like this."

Relon looks at two, he and Jirou exchanging glances before smiling back at the two.

"Then we clap out hands. People do this to commemorate an achievement you could say."

"Whoa, since when did you have such a vocabulary?" Jirou comments.

"Hey! I can use big words! I just choose not to!" She turns away pouting before refocusing on Kanao. "Ready?" She raises her hand high.

Kanao looks at the pink hand then then to her own before looking at Relon who nodding approvingly. She raises her hand ready to meet Mina's.

"3, 2, 1..."

CLAP.

"Great job, Kanao!" The horned girl grins showing her teeth.

Kanao looks in wonder before that wonder becomes a smile of her own.

"Yes, well done, Mina. You as well Jirou. Thank you both for your assistance." She gives a slight bow.

"Don't mention it! We may be competing against each other but we're friends as well as classmates. Helping one another is normal, right?" Jirou waves her hands to look to Mina and Relon.

"Yup!" Relon just nods.

_Now that it's over..._

He looks to his high card wall.

_I can finally release my hold on that._

He does a motion of his hand as the wall full of cards begins to dissipate from the top to the bottom until the two orginals remain as he then calls them back to him, the cards returning to their normal size. He looks to see all of the other contestants looks at him with glares.

"They seem pissed." Jirou comments for Relon to give a shrug.

"Lucinance that was totally unfair!" Hagakure calls out approaching them. "Placing us all on one side while you had tge others with the most points on the other! Hmpf!"

"Sorry, we had to do what we had to do to win, haha." Mina says rubbing her head.

Relon looks over to Nunu amd Monoma.

"That was a good tactic you guys used. I'm guessing you came up with it, right Monoma?"

"Yes, I saw an opportunity so I took it."

"Hmm. Don't think I forgot that comment. I'll pay you back in the next round."

"Yes, yes." Monoma says turning to lock onto Relon, his annoyed look becoming that of a glare before he and his group walks off.

Relon then looks to Nunu, both giving the other a respective nod.

_For the first time, Nunu has actually beaten me in something..._

The corner of his mouth rises.

_Shows how much he's trained as well as how much farther I can still go. Speaking of which, what about Midoriya and Momo? _

He looks farther off to see their teams chatting with Todoroki and Hatsume now absent.

_Midoriya still has his ten mil so at least he's going ahead but what about Momo?_

"YOOOOO! PRESENT MIC IS BA- ACK!"

"Huh? thought I tied you up completely. How did you get out." Aizawa questions, sounding as if he just woke up.

"HEY NOW, YO. NOT AGAIN! AHHHHHH!"

Everyone listens to the screams of the boisterous teacher as his shrieks of agony becomes muffles.

"Now that the second round is over, direct your attention to the screen above Midnight. As,you can see, it shows each team as the points they have retained."

"Those within the top 7 mhave gained access to the next round." Midnight finishes.

In first place is Monoma (Relon's ten mil plus Kanao's high placement is more than Deku's team's total, second is Midoriya, third is Relon, fourth is Nunu, fifth is Todoroki, sixth is Bakugou. Surprisingly, in seventh is Shinoso's.

"Now, we'll take an hour's break for lunch before we start the afternoon festivities. So everyone, enjoy yourselves!"

_Finally a break. _

He lets out a relieved sigh as he takes note of Todoroki leaving with Midoriya to give a shrug.

"You guys don't even look tired. You two aren't, are you?" He looks back at Jirou to give a shake as well as Kanao. "Jeez, you three are really something."

"They're like super soldiers, huh?" Sato wonders, Relon and Kanao looking at one another at the comparison for Relon to shrug nodding.

"Well, it makes sense with everything they revealed back in Gym Gamma, you know." Mina says low so none of the other contestants hear, Relon and Kanao focusing on her. "But whether you guys told us or not, you guys are apart of Class 1-A regardless. As well as our friends." Both remnants look on surprised by the girl's sudden declaration.

"Wow, Mina. That's really kind of you."

"I'm just stating facts. After what happened in there, I honestly didn't know what to say. For a while I just acted like everyone else; as if we brushed it off. But you guys have been through a lot. Deep down I think any of us can tell..."

"Mina..."

"That's why... I want to help make your new lives as amazing and awesome as I can! After I win this thing of course." She winks.

_Mina..._

Relon looks in disbelief to notice Kanao's own face. He slightly nudges her bringing the girl to her senses as she wipes away a tear beginning to form to bow before the girl catching everyone off guard.

"H-hey, you don't-

"Mina. Thank you."

The pinkette goes silent staring at Kanao's figure before crouching down. The pony-tailed remnant opens her eyes as pink meets black.

"No need to thank me. We're friends, right?" She gives that toothy grin to the girl as well as a peace sign, Kanao's eyes widening as a small smile forms as she raises back up along with Mina.

"Yes, we are. Keep in mind, though, I shall be the one winning this competition."

"Oh? Competitive are we? We'll see about that!"

Relon looks on at the girls' antics.

_I'm happy for you, Kanao. __It's lunch break so something to eat before the next round will do me some good._

He walks off with a wave goodbye as he heads for the tunnel exit.

_Hm?_

As he's walking, he notices Bakugou leaning against a corner. He walks closer not only gaining the blonde's attention but begins hearing a familiar voice for Bakugou to angrily motion with his head. He stops in front of the spiky haired teen as he peers around the corner to see Todoroki and Midoriya. He leans against the wall opposite of Bakugou as he too eavesdrops.

_Bakugou seems... different? Odd that he didn't say or do anything when he saw me let alone when I approached him._

"You've heard of quirk marriages? The thing that became a problem during the second and third generation after quirks appeared. Choosing a spouse for the sole purpose of strengthening your offspring's quirk... through the forcing of marriage. An old fashioned way of thinking due to a lack of ethics at the time. My damn father is a man with many accomplishments as well as money easily winning my mother's relatives and getting a hold other quirk. He is trying to fulfill his most wanted desire: To surpass the number one hero, All Might." Deku gasps at the information, frozen in place. "It's frustrating. So much I refuse to become a tool for a dirt bag like that..."

"Todoroki..."

"Whenever I think back, all I can see is my mother crying. 'Your left side is unsightly,' my mother said as she poured boiling water on me. I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without his damn quirk. No... I'll reject him completely by winning first place!" Relon and Bakugou widen as well, Todoroki can be heard walking away.

"Even if we're aiming for the same thing, I don't care if you can't tell me your connection to All Might. Whatever the case may be, I shall rise above you with only my right side. You may have beaten me in the cavalry battle but your luck has run out. Sorry for wasting your time."

_What will you say, Midoriya...?_

"I..." The teen turns around to face Midoriya as the freckled teen approaches. "I've always been supported by others. It's because of those people that I am here now. I'm lucky for everything that has happened but you're wrong about one thing. Since the sports festival started, all I've done has been all skill and no luck. I can't rely on those people forever so I can't remain idle hoping to get help. I have to get stronger so I'm sorry, but I'm winning this and I'll do that by beating you!"

"... I see."

Bakugou leans off and turns to walk away.

"I wasn't here." Is all he says for Relon to nod.

_Nice one, Midoriya._

He walks out of the tunnel to the black and green haired teen. He pats his friend's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Oh, it's you, Lucinance. Did you need something?" He nods handing Midoriya a card.

As he reads it, his stomach growls causing the teen to laugh nervously, a red haze apparent.

"Y-yeah, let's get something to eat." Relon nods as the duo make their way to the cafe.

The two walk over in silence until the reach their destination.

"Relon/Deku!" Both boys look to a table to see their Momo and Uraraka along with Kanao and some of the others.

"We saved you guys some seats."

"O-oh, t-thanks. T-that w-was awfully nice o-of y-you.

Relon look at their seats. Two open spots next to one another, Both girls on both ends. Relon notices Izuku tensed up and looks between the group and him, gears turning in the teen's head as he quickly figures out the reasoning. He elbows Midoriya motioning for the lunch line causing the freckled teen to snap out of it as they go to the line. Midoriya releases a breath of relief to be handed a card.

'You like Uraraka, don't you?'

Just as soon as he had composed himself, his calmness shatters as he begins stuttering again.

"W-what m-makes you s-s-say t-that!? W-we're j-just f-f-friends!" He stutters low enough for only them to hear.

Relon gives him a deadpanned look, a moment later Deku gives up releasing another sigh to only nod slowly as he looks back at their group of friends. His eyes laying on the brunette. He notices Relon rotate a finger to look at the card.

'Nothing wrong with that. Why not ask her out?'

"A-ask-

Relon covers the teen's mouth as he spins his free finger to then raise Midoriya's hand to his face for him to read.

'Calm down, it's just me and others are staring.'

Relon uncovers the mouth stepping back.

"Sorry. I just can't see myself in a relationship. I mean, it's Uraraka. Always cheerful and shining with energy. Comparing her to me... I don't really have much going in that case. I'm not strong but slowly I'm getting there. I'm still getting used to my quirk. I stutter whenever I'm embarrassed and mutter when I overthink anything and everything. I doubt she even likes me. When I enrolled in U.A., all I ever had in mind was focusing on becoming a hero but when you and Yaoyorozu got together, I was surprised but happy for you two. I just can't see myself with Uraraka. It's frustrating in a sense. This is the first female friend I've ever had. Let alone gain feelings for." He sighs. "I don't want to lose this new friendship. I don't want to lose her." H raises up from his speech realizing what he just said, his eyes bulging out as his cheeks turn red.

Relon smiles at his friend patting his shoulder.

'You're really a good guy and friend, Midoriya.'

"Oh, thanks."

'Just give it time. I'm sure you two will get together.'

"Yeah. Thanks again. Lucinance." He grabs a food tray as Relon nods. "Who knows, maybe we'll get together today." He laughs for Relon to chuckle as they make their way over to the group, Deku seeming to have forgotten his uneasiness as he sits with Uraraka. Or so one would think.

"What were you two laughing about?"

_Annnnnddd here we go again._

"H-huh? O-oh nothing! J-just u-uh..."

Relon waves his hand gaining Uraraka's attention as he slides a card.

"Guy stuff, huh? Hmm I guess the world will never know. Oh well. Seeing Deku stutter was worth seeing at least." He giggles.

Midoriya looks at the table stifling a blush as he then cuts his eyes to see Relon give an okay sign with his hand as he tries to calm himself.

"Well well, if it isn't the winners of class 1-A." Says a voice Relon and Momo know already too well, both mood's instantly deteriorating.

Everyone looks to see Monoma walking by.

"Or at least some of them. Seems not all of you could pass. So much for being the superior of Class B."

"Not all of Class B passed either." Momo Iida retorts.

"True, but then again. We aren't as big of stars as you all are. At least, not yet. Once we win this festival that will change some of us will be promoted to 1-A."

"So, your goal is to transfer to 1-A." Tokoyami surmises. "But what is this about us being the 'stars?'"

"He's referring to the attention we get compared to their class. Am I correct?" Momo questions glaring at him.

"Yes, you are. Seems being with _him_ has given you some brain ce-

SMACK!

Before anyone can make sense of anything, Monoma is kicked skidding across the floor to the other side of the cafeteria, the whole room going silent as Relon lowers his now raised leg. She tosses a card on the table where his group is as he walks to Monoma. Iida picks it up.

"Sorry for the violence, class rep..." Iida reads aloud as he and the class look to Relon's back.

Monoma winces at the pain as he is lifted by his collar by Relon, their eyes meeting. Both glaring at one another.

"Aw, did I strike a ner-

SLAM!

Relon pins him against the wall. He slides a card and from his sleeve in between his free hand's fingers as he raises it, words appearing.

'Talk bad about me all you want, but don't you FUCKING talk bad about Momo.'

"Drop him!" Relon turns to see some students he recognize as Class B, all males including those from his team.

He steps back dropping Monoma as the blonde catches his his breath.

"Heh, all of you are the same... You all act like you're better than us. You'll see... You'll all see that class 1-B is the _superior class!_" He hisses as he and his classmates leave only to stop. "And don't think I haven't forgotten that comment you made before the cavalry battle. I'll pay you back for it."

"Why the heck is it that he doesn't talk?" One of the students whispers to Monoma, a slight pain coming to Relon as he winces holding his head.

They exit as Relon lets out a breath.

_There goes my appetite._

He looks around art the hundreds of eyes now on him.

_And being attention-less._

He turns leaving the cafeteria.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Uraraka questions to gain shakes from Momo and Kanao.

"Let's leave him be for now." Momo says.

"He wants to be alone. Give him time." Kanao adds.

The rest of the group just solemnly nod in understanding.

* * *

Relon can be seen laying against a bark tree staring at the canopy above him, beams of sunlight shown through the gaps in the leaves.

_After lunch, there's supposed to be some minigames before the next round starts and those who have advanced don't have to participate._

The image of Monoma flashes through his mind.

* * *

"_You and her are together, correct? I could have sworn U.A. is a school for producing heroes, not producing love couples. I heard you both just met and already, you're an item. Seems pretty rushed, wouldn't you agree? You two should really get your priorities in order"_

_"Heh, all of you are the same... You all act like you're better than us. You'll see... You'll all see that class 1-B is the superior class!" He hisses as he and his classmates leave only to stop. "And don't think I haven't forgotten that comment you made before the cavalry battle. I'll pay you back for it."_

* * *

_What's his deal? Why approach me in the first place? Was it to antagonize me like Iida suggested? Or was it some other reason? A better question; why go for Momo as well? The same as I or something different. But... did we rush it...? I came to gain usage of my powers in public and help others. I never thought of getting into a relationship... I don't regret it but... _

He lets out a sigh in frustration.

_Thinking of that is too difficult. For another matter, from what Monoma mentioned int the cafeteria, their class's plan was to watch us in the first round and then gain the upper hand in the second. Only two of their teams did that: Nunu's and Monoma's. There's also that purple haired guy that declared war on our class._

Relon lets out another sigh.

_Regardless, I have to stay focused. He's simply another obstacle I must overcome._

* * *

_Why the heck is it that he doesn't talk?_

* * *

A slight pain rings in his head as Relon clutches it.

_The fact someone simply whispering it hurts isn't good. __**Malevolence Form **and** Eramsus Mode**... Mom, Aura... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

He notices his eyesight begin to blur as he then rests an arm over him. He hears the sound of footsteps and ignores it until...

"Relon?"

He moves his arm as he sits up to only stare at Momo's attire. Tiny orange shirt leaving her midriff exposed with an orange skirt ending above her knees.

"There you are. I figured you would be somewhere isolated." He tilts his head closing his eyes as she comes closer.

"Mineta and Kaminari. Those perverts tricked us." She crosses her arms in disgust.

_Ahh..._

"So... what do you-

She stops taking notice of his lowering head as she moves closer to the teen.

"Relon." He raises his eyebrows at his name. "Look at me." He raises his head to meet hers, his eyes still closed.

Giving a perturbed expression, she bends down in front of him wiping away forming water at the edges of his eyes.

_Relon..._

She takes a seat next to him, her legs straight out as she pats her lap. He barely, opens his eyes, his vision still blurry, as he looks to Momo.

"You came to rest, correct? Might as well rest comfortably, am I right?" He looks back down and then to her lap as he slowly nods.

He inches away allowing Yaoyorozu to lean fully against the center of the tree's trunk before laying on the soft grass placing his head on her smooth skin.

"Better?" He gives a slight nod after a moment.

"Good." She runs a hand through his hair combing his back and forth.

_I wonder, has Relon been thinking about what Monoma said? Knowing him must he have. __What Monoma said must have reminded him of his past. __That rude jerk, ugh, he honestly believes we think we're above them. We're trying to be heroes! This isn't a competition, I mean the sports festival is but not studying and learning together. __That guy, he had no right to say those things. Not about us of class A or... us... __Maybe we did rush it but within those few days after our first meeting, we grew closer as more things happened. I don't feel like we rushed our relationship but... does he? __Seeing him bothered bothers me as well and thinking like this isn't helping._

She is interrupted from her thoughts as she notices Relon twirl a finger. She takes out her card to read.

'Don't worry about me. Focus on winning the festival.'

"Don't worry, I am focused. But what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't worry about my own boyfriend." He remains silent. "You know I'm here if you want to talk about it." He gives a single nod. "Good."

_Sorry, Momo. I'm nowhere near ready to talk about that. I won't be for a long time._

* * *

Relon slowly begins to awaken as he stretches to look over to see Momo's sleeping form rested against the tree. He sits up admiring her beauty before nudging her awake. She lets out a yawn before seeing Relon extending a hand which she graciously accepts.

"How long were we out for?" She asks stretching.

He holds up a card.

'About an hour.'

"The third round should be starting soon. We should get going." He nods turning to leave. "Hey." He turns back around. "I was going to ask earlier but..." He tilts his head. "How... do I look?" He blinks repeatedly before smiling at the girl who shifts in place, a red haze noticeable.

Relon gazes over his girlfriend before a blush appears, Momo taking notice as he turns back around spinning a finger for her to look at her card.

'You look cute.'

Her smiles grows as she moves to the front to face him.

"Really?" He looks away nodding as he scratches his cheek. "You're blushing you know." His eye twitches as he looks to her grinning.

_She's becoming more and more like Mina._

He rolls his eyes at her antics for his hand to be intertwined with hers. He looks to her, now of confusion.

"Nothing wrong with acting like a couple until we get back to the stadium. Once we do, we'll be opponents." He twirls a finger.

'Good point.'

"I know." She says in a cocky tone. "Let's go, shall we?" He nods as they make their way to the stadium, Momo stopping to change back into her uniform as they head to the center where the other participants are.

"YOOOOOO, EVERYBODY! I'M BACK, Y'ALL! HAD SOME MAJOR TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES BUT I'M BACK SO LET'S GET THIS NEXT ROUND STARTED, YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Someone. Please, just shut him up. He kept breaking free I'm out of bandages."

"AHAAHHA, DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! Seriously, don't. NOW LET'S GET STARTED!" The hundreds of thousands of spectators roar in applause.

"Next up, ROUNDOOOO THREEEEEEEEEE!" Everyone laughs nervously to turn their attention to Midnight.

"The next round shall be...!" The jumbotron spins through is many options to suddenly stop. "Two-In-Two-Out! In other words, a battle between two pairs of teams. The rules are simple. Two teams will compete against one another. Much like a normal tournament, if rendered unable to continue or pushed out of bounds, that participant is out. The only difference here is the last two still remaining advance onward to the next round!"

"So, either two members of a team or one member from both can move on, is that right?" Mina wonders.

"That is correct! You may choose your pairs the same as with the cavalry battle. Though you are unable to pair with those you worked with during the last round! You have five minutes! Once you have decided your pairs, come forward for registration into your bracket. Disperse!"

"Iida, let's partner up!"

"Midoriya? Yes, let's do our best."

"Hey, Pikachu! Come on."

"Huh? You want to team up, Bakugou?"

"I said come on, didn't I!?"

Relon is the first to walk to Midnight, a seductive grin on her face.

_So, those two are going to be together. How ironic._

"Very well, you two have been registered. Should I announce you two as Team ReMo or simply address your name?" She says with a wink.

"Just our names is fine." Momo sighs as they walk away to stand on the sidelines watching the other get either registered or find a partner. "So much for coming back as opponents." Relon grins at the joke. "The moment Midnight said go, we both already knew. I can't tell if it's from us being in a relationship or both simply knowing the other." She chuckles as does he. "But we should come up with a strategy. We only have one match and we move on to what is most likely the last round." He nods. "We don't know who our opponents will be so the best thing to come up with is a formation and backup plan in case something goes wrong." He nods listening in. "Obviously, you're the stronger of us two so you will be on the offensive while I will provide support from the rear. How does that sound?" He gives a thumbs up. "Alright. I'm sure everyone from the cavalry battle will be going for you so if it's someone from Class B, then they may not be expecting me. We may be able to use that element of surprise to our advantage." Relon nods once more. "If someone does choose to go for me, they'll have to get past you so what may happen is one will attempt to hold you off while the other goes for me. If that becomes the case, then I suggest you have cards on standby to guard me. If they somehow get through, then we'll simply have to fight our respective opponents one-on-one." He tilts his head at her. " I know why you're giving that look and I'm only saying that last mention if we end up going against Kanao, Nunu, Midoriya, Bakugou, or Todoroki. Out of Class A excluding Nunu, those four are the only ones that may pose a problem. You three agreed to not using your forms so it'll just be more difficult if we end up against either Kanao or Nunu."

_She has a point. I'm confident I can take on anyone here single-handedly but if Kanao or Nunu are involved, they will most likely go for Momo to cut off my support. That or focus on me and let their partners go for Momo. No matter what though..._

He looks to all of the teams nearly formed as he lands his eyes on Monoma, the blonde taking notice as they make eye contact.

_I'm winning this!_

* * *

**Ayyyyeeee chapter 9 is done! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE! HOPE YOUR CHRISTMAS WAS AWESOME AND HERE'S TO WISHING YOU ALL AN AWESOMER YEAR! School starts back on the thirteenth so I ain't looking forward to that but hey, it's school. What can ya do. Life am I right lol. Originally, when I had the idea for this story I refused to write the cavalry because 1, it's been written a ton already by other fanfics. 2, I am personally tired of reading it with only slight changes and I've read the manga and watched season 2 covering this round WAAAAYYY TOO MANY TIMES AND I AM BURNT OUT. But then I had the idea to make a team of Relon, Momo, Nunu, and Kanao so I decided on that but once it came time to writing it, I decided as cool as that would be to write, their team would be way too OP so I changed it and I hope you all liked it. Now we are FINALLY getting to the part that made me want to write this fanfic in the first place so it won't be long now! Comment your thoughts and if you all have any questions, I'm more than happy to answer them. Welp, I've said all I needed to so see ya~.**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved!**


	12. Chapter 10: Fated Sports Festival Part 3

**ServantofElShaddai13:** Thank you for the hard work.

**Anytime my friend. Hope you've been enjoying the story :)**

* * *

"ALRIGHT! FIVE MINUTES HAVE PASSED AND ALL THE TEAMS HAVE BEEN REGISTERED! SO LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD, SHALL WE? YEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

Everyone looks at the jumbotron as two boxes appear with a "vs" between them.

"The first round of the Two-In-Two-Out shall be..." Midnight announces for the boxes to shift through teams before stopping.

Most of Class A are together as they all look at the scrolling team names.

"I'm still surprised Ojiro gave up as did that other student." Momo comments.

"He said to watch out for that Shinso guy. The one who declared war on our class." Kaminari adds.

"It was noble of them considering they don't feel like they contributed during the cavalry battle." Iida says.

_Shinso... From what Ojiro mentioned, all he could remember was being asked if he wanted to form a team and after agreeing everything went blank. Some type of brainwashing quirk. Maybe it works after answering what he says._

"I still cannot believe Midnight allowed you two to partner up, Mina."

"Well, we were the only two who didn't have partners. Can you blame us? Before I knew it, everyone was already teamed up." Kanao nods in agreement.

_Honestly, the only people Kanao would even team up with would be either Nunu, Momo or myself but now that she's friends with Mina, that works. Now that I think about it, her and Midoriya seem to get along. Though not as close as Momo or Mina in terms of friendship._ _Midoriya and her seem somewhat social. After freeing her from the League, it's __relaxing seeing Kanao enjoy herself with everyone. She really is the sister I-_

He stops, his eyes widening as Momo looks to him noticing his expression.

"Relon, are you okay?" He shivers his head before nodding at her to then look back ahead, his eyes dropping slightly.

_Was I really about to say that? Aura... forgive me. I almost said something I couldn't take back._..

_Relon..._

The jumbotron stops.

"Team Todoroki and Nunu versus Team Shiozaki and Shoda!" Midnight finishes.

_Todoroki and Nunu are together? That may have been quite troublesome had Relon and I got matched against them. Well that's two of the five threats so that's a relief at least._

The four contenders meet in the arena, facing off against the other.

"No hard feelings, Shiozaki, Shoda." Nunu calls out.

"Yes, likewise."

"R-right."

"Ready, Todoroki?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, then. The first round of the Two-in-Two-Out shall now... begin!" Midnight announces with a slap of her whip, the four going to action.

"It's nothing personal, but I can't afford to lose." Todoroki shoots out a wide spread of ice at the two.

"Quickly, get behind me!" The chubby boy does as told as Shiozaki turns her back to the oncoming layers of ice for her hair to become a wall blocking the attack. "Shoda!"

"Right! He moves to pick up a broken off icicle to jump onto a platform made from his partner as he launches it at Todoroki. "**Twin Impact**!" He shouts, the icicle suddenly doubling its speed as it shoots like a missile towards Todoroki.

His eyes widen as he prepares an ice attack to counter for Nunu to jump in front.

"TODOROKI STARTS OUT WITH A GIANT ICE ATTACK TO BE BLOCKED AND RETALIATED WITH HIS OWN ATTACK LEAVING NUNU TO COME TO HIS RESCUE!"

"Watch it!" He materializes his blade to break the two spears of ice. "You were about to use ice to stop more ice weren't you?" Todoroki looks still surprised. "What the hell are you thinking? You have fire, don't you? Then stop holding yourself back and use it!"

"W-what?"

"You should pay attention to your opponents, Nunu!" Both boys turn to see Shoda send more ice spears coming at them.

"Damn it!" Nunu begins slashing away at the ice. "Shiozaki is breaking apart your ice with her hair for Shoda to use!" Todoroki looks to see their opponents doing just as Nunu said.

"If you're going to hold yourself back, then you're actually an idiot! You can't expect to win this thing half-assing! That kin of thinking pisses me the hell off!" Todoroki stands motionless as he stares in disbelief at his partner, still deflecting the ice. "I chose you as my partner because I recognize you're good but right now you're making me think otherwise! So get off whatever horse you're riding AND PROVE ME THE HELL WRONG!" He breaks away the last of the ice, the field now clear once more, to slash open a portal as he goes through vanishing.

"WHAT'S THIS? NUNU JUST UP AND DIPPED ON HIS PARTNR! WHAT COULD THEY BE PLANNING!?"

Todoroki looks in stunned silence before determination becomes etched on his face.

"Fine. I'll do just that." He raises his hand to place it on the ground, the entire arena beginning to swallowed in frost. Shiozaki and Shoda jump avoiding freezing.

"He's limiting our movements."

"Yes, it would appear so."

"We don't know where Nunu will appear so let's deal with his partner before he shows up." Shoda say as Shiozaki launches **Vines** at Todoroki for Shoda to use his quirk increasing their velocity as Todoroki barely dodges out of the way.

_He's making any attack double over in speed and power! I can't launch my ice carelessly or they'll just block and send it back my way. I need to make an opening for Nunu where their guards are lowered. But how?_

He's interrupted from his thoughts as Shiozaki shoots out vines for him to once again dodge to the side.

"If we can't move to get close then we shall simply switch to long-range." Shiozaki calls out.

"That's it! See if you can dodge this." He slams his hand down for a large spikes of ice to erupt from the ground as they make their way to his opponents.

"I can't block that!" The girl exclaims as the pair dodge to both sides now sliding along the ice.

"Shiozaki!" Shoda calls out as his partner uses vines to root her to the ground and stop his motion for him. "Phew, tha- Shiozaki, above you!"

"WHOA NELLY! NUNU HAS FINALLY REAPPEARED! HIS ATTENTION FOCUSED ON THE VINE WHIP STUDENT!"

"Really?" Aizawa questions.

"What? I grew up with Pokemon. Don't judge me."

She looks up to see Nunu diving in the air from out of a portal, blade at the ready.

"Hope you don't mind I give you a haircut, Shiozaki!"

"Actually I do mind!" She shoots hair up for him to slash a portal between them. "What!?" She suddenly feels hands grab her waist as she is lifted and tossed landing out of the ring.

"Shiozaki! Shoda calls out.

"You should listen to your own advice." The chubby teen looks back to be hit with ice sending him flying out of the ring. "You should pay attention to your opponents." Todoroki quotes standing as he throws his arm to the side, a satisfied look on his face.

"The last two standing in the first round are... Nunu and Todoroki!" She announces, the crowd going wild in cheers, Todoroki turning to walk back to the sidelines as he passes by Nunu.

"So you can do it without your fire. Although with a little help." Nunu says as Todoroki passes by without a response.

That didn't last long." Jirou comments.

"Well, it's two on two just like at the battle training we did when Lucinance first showed up so using teamwork is what determines victory." Iida answers.

"If Nunu wanted, I bet he could have taken those two out." Sero mentions.

"Yeah, don't they know about... you, know. You guys' secrets?" Kirishima wonders.

"His classmates do not know of our past as he wishes to keep as much hidden until he feels the time is right." Kanao answers.

"Really? So our class and a few teachers know about what you've told us so far?" Mina asks, to gain a nod from Kanao.

"Yes, that is correct. He most likely is holding back as to help further their abilities. Though I believe those of Class B are aware of his strength and skill to be superior to their own."

"What makes you say that?" Midoriya asks.

"The slightly heavy one along with his partner both began to shake when they were announces and it wasn't until Crono's name was mentioned that it began."

"Makes me wonder what he's done during his time here for them to be so nervous." Momo sweatdrops to gain nods from everyone including Relon and Kanao.

"Isn't that being a hypocrite from what he said earlier to Todoroki about holding back?" Jirou wonders aloud, everyone silently thinking on the matter.

_That means Nunu and Todoroki are going to the final round. If the last round is what it should be, then our fight is on the verge of becoming a reality..._

Nunu reaches the sidelines as he turns to face the arena, his eyes locking with Relon's as they both turn to Midnight.

"Now then, the second round of the Two-In-Two-Out shall be..." The jumbotron rolls through names once more with versus in between.

"It's rolling for so long, I'm getting kinda nervous, dude." Kaminari mutters.

"Quit your whining. The sooner we get called, the sooner I can win and advance."

"W-wait, what about me?" The blonde retorts to be met with no response. "Come on, man!"

"Shut the hell up already! You should know the answer so why should I have to say it?"

"I was just wondering..."

_Why did I say yes to partnering with him. _Kaminari silently cries to himself.

"I hope we don't go up yet." The yellow blonde whimpers.

The jumbotron stops gaining everyone's attention.

"Team Bakugou and Kaminari versus Team Monoma and Kendo!"

"Speak of the devil." Bakugou smirks as he walks to the arena.

"Awe, man! Me and my big mouth!"

"You just can't learn to shut up. Can you, Kaminari?" Jirou teases elbowing his arm.

"Oh, shut up!" He retorts running to the arena.

"Looks like we're up. Let's give it our all, Monoma."

"Yes. Let's."

Both teams meet to face off.

_Okay! Time to put my game face on! _Kaminari slaps his cheeks as he grins ahead at his opponents.

"Someone seems nervous." Monoma calls out.

"Who? Me? Yeah, right. I'm excited to get this started!" Kaminari lies.

"Hey, you copy-bastard. Don't think I'm done with you from what you did during the cavalry battle. I still have some pent up frustration that needs to be relieved and who better to help than the bastard that caused it in the first place." Bakugou's hands start popping.

"Wow, you really can hold a grudge, can't you? Not very hero-like if you ask me."

"What was that!?"

"Can we just start already!?" Kendo complains.

"Very well. Let the second round of the Two-In-Two-Out... begin!" She drops her hand, Bakugou being the first to take action.

He blasts himself forward, readying an attack.

"Here he comes! Monoma!" Kendo shouts to throw a enlarged fist for Bakugou to boost over as he readies his follow-up only to be met with another huge fist, owner of Monoma.

"Gah!" He is launched high before he begins his descent back down.

"Bakugou!" Kaminari shouts, his teammate eyes snapping open as his senses return.

"Cheap shot! Let's see if you can do it again!" He blasts down directly at the two. "Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

"I've been downgraded to a Pokemon." Kaminari mentally cries. "Oh well, **Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts**!" He sends a massive surge of electricity throughout the arena towards the Class B team.

"I feel like I've seen that switch tactic before... What anime was it from again?" Nunu mutters to himself now deep in thought.

"Kendo, switch!" Monoma takes the lead as his hair becomes prickled with thorns sinking into the ground to completely cover the two. The electric attack is repelled as Bakugou cancels his attack landing back next to Kaminari.

"Tch, as long as he has that, your quirk can't hurt them. Bastard copied his classmates' quirks." He mutters, Monoma revealing himself along with Kendo.

"So what do we do then?"

"Isn't that obvious, socket? He make an opening!" He shouts to charge again.

"Wait, did you just call me socket!?" Kaminari runs after the flying teen.

"Die!" He prepares his hand to be met with Kendo's fist, an explosion occurring as the force pushes them back.

"Pika-Socket, use discharge!"

"Stop ordering me like I'm a Pokemon!" He shouts sending more electricity.

"Switch!" Kendo shouts falling back for Monoma to surround them with his prickly hair.

"I don't... know... how much more... I can... do... dude." He mentions in between pauses, Bakugou remaining silent as he looks at their opponents.

"Hey, do that again." He mutters.

"H-huh...?"

"You heard me! Use thunder!" He shouts launching high into the air.

"You didn't... even say that before... but fine then... You want... more... I got... you! **Indiscriminate Discharge 1,300,000 Volts**!" Large currents of electricity clash with the vines as they are soon repelled leaving nothing but smoke rising from the singed hair.

"Whoa, he's able to launch another one! He's surely to become a full idiot afterwards!" Jirou shouts everyone looking to her with a deadpanned expression. "What?" They all shake their heads.

"Alright, ready?" Monoma asks the girl.

"Yeah."

But before either could make a move, Bakugou lands behind as he begins launching blast after blast at the hair breaking through to the two's shock.

"Gotcha'!" Bakugou slams both palms into their abdomens sending the two flying off their feet at Kaminari.

"HEY, PIKA-SOCKET! WATCH OUT!"

"Wheeeeeee heheeeeee" The blonde gives a thumbs up with a stupid face, his brain completely scrambled.

"No!" Monoma shouts, his hair digging into the ground once more as he grabs Kendo's wrist stopping them.

_Damn it! Don't let up now! _Bakugou shoots at them preparing a huge explosion as his hand crackles with small explosion.

"Kendo, behind me!" Monoma shouts as he takes in a deep breathe, his hair forming layered walls between them and Bakugou as well as exhale a large translucent wall in front of the hair wall.

"DIIIIEEEEE!"

BOOOOOOOOM!

A massive explosion erupts, much bigger than the last, as smoke covers the entire arena. After a moment, it fades to show the translucent wall now having broken but the hair wall still withstanding the blonde's ferocious attack.

"Damn it, don't think this will stop me!" Bakugou rushes in through the smoke as he sends an explosive attack at one part of the wall to boost to another side to repeat his attack.

"Damn, I can't tell which side I need to reinforce! I'm still not used to Shixaki's quirk!"

"For a copy-bastard you're not so good at mimicking others' quirks!"

"What did you say?" Monoma glares, still focusing on holding his hair up with Kendo inside.

"I noticed when Pikachu launched his thunderbolt attacks. The front side repelled more of the electricity than the sides and the electricity that managed to hit you from behind left more burn marks than either the front or sides did. Unlike your classmate, you can't strengthen your hair like she can!" He sends a blast at the side breaking through the hair wall. "You're mine!" He rears his right hook back as he launches his attack.

_No! I can't lose here! My plan, no. Our plan to show them we are superior... Damn it!_

"Monoma!" Kendo shouts pushing the blonde out of the way.

"What the-

Before anyone could process anything, Kendo pushes Monoma out of the way, losing the hair wall inthe process as she turns to block Bakugou's attack as she is once again sent flying as she crashes into Kaminari who is giving a thumbs up to the crows, both falling out of the arena.

"Kendo!" Monoma shouts.

"Ouch! Man, that stings. What the? What am I sitting on?" She looks to see Kaminari before she quickly stands to her feet extending a hand for the boy, still dumb-faced. "Is he alright?" She questions giving the teenan odd look."

"Kendo, why!? Why did you do that? You should have been the one to advance! Not me!"

"Monoma, isn't it obvious?"

"Huh?"

"Class B made it this far not just because we all trained hard, you know. We got this far thank to your genius brain. That tactious brain of yours is what got us this far and it's only fitting that you be the one to advance ahead of the rest of us. I mean, if I had, I wold have struggled since my quirk is, well, you know." She rubs the back of her head cheekily. "But you, Monoma, when you put your mind to something, you gain an such determination, that the only one that I can think of with that much is Nunu. Your quirk is better against the others than mine anyway. It's up to you and Nunu now. We're behind you guys all the way."

"Kendo..."

"The last two standing in the second round are... Bakugou and Monoma!" The crowd erupts, the audience chanting their names.

"Hmpf, you got lucky that girl pushed you out of my attack. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Monoma looks on at the blonde going over to Kaminar before he too goes to the sidelines with his fellow classmates.

"That was... intense to say the least." Jirou comments.

"Yeah, that is a good way of putting it." Uraraka nervously laughs.

_That's Kacchan for you. Never holding back anything._

_That Kaminari for you. Helpful until he loses more brain cells._

Midoriya and Jirou both mentally chuckle at their thoughts.

"Next up, third round of the Two-In-Two-Out shall be..." The jumbotron begins spinning through names.

_There are only eight teams left. Momo and I will be up either now or eventually. Who will be our opponents? I'm curious._

"Now that Bakugou has pasted, the only threats remaining are Kanao and Midoriya." Momo mutters, Relon nodding.

The jumbotron stops, Midoriya and Uraraka's eyes widening.

"No way..."

"This can't be."

"Team Midoriya and Iida versus Team Uraraka and Jirou!"

Those of Class 1-A look between the teams.

"Uraraka/Deku I- Ah..." Both fall silent unable to find the words to express their thoughts.

"Let's make this a good match, Deku!" He looks up to see his female friend.

"A-ah, yeah. Let's..." He says half-heartedly.

Both teams make their way to the arena, Iida looking to his partner.

"Midoriya." The freckled boy is spurred from his thoughts as he looks to Iida.

"Y-yeah, what is it?"

"Relax."

"Huh?"

"Uraraka is my friend too. It's normal to be nervous but as her friend, it is also respectful to give it your all just as she most likely will."

"Iida..."

"Deku!" The two look over across at the two girls. "Don't hold back for my sake because I'm giving it my all!" She grins.

"Hope you two are ready!" Jirou calls out.

"Uraraka..."

"See? I'm sure she too is feeling the same as you and I."

"Wait, you too, Iida?"

"Yes. Going against the two of you during the cavalry battle... I meant what I said before then but fighting against my closest friends, it was a feeling that I was not accustomed to but had to push through. There are things we dislike doing but to proceed to our goals, we must no matter what. Do you understand, partner?" Midoriya looks at him wide-eyed before directing his attention to their opponents.

"Yeah... I do!"

"ALRIGHTY FOLKS, WE GOT THE BRO SQUAD VERSUS THE GAL SQUAD! LET'S HEAR THEM CHANTS AS THEY REPRESENT THINE GENDAAASSSS!"

"You did not just say that."

"Best believe I sure did buddy-ole-pal-oh-friend-of-mine!"

"Let's go boys, let's go! Whoo! Whoo!" The male audience chants

"Let's go girls, let's go! Whoo! Whoo!" The female audience chants.

"Oh my goodness." Momo facepalms as she and some of the others shake their head.

"Now that both teams are ready, let the third round of the Two-In-Two-Out... begin!"

"Let's go, Midoriya!" Iida's engines begin to rev.

"Right!" **One for All **begins exerting itself through the teen's body as both body dash to the girls.

"Here they come!" Jirou announces reading herself.

"Get ready... Now!" Both girls jump launching themselves over the boys before the gravity-user touches her fingertips together as they land both facing off once more.

"Iida, once more!"

"I'm with you!"

"Jioru!"

"Right" She takes a step forward,

Right before the boys can make contact, Jirou uses her jacks to grab Midoriya's arm and Iida''s leg.

"What the-

"Uraraka, now!"

"I'm on it!" She runs to the two making contact as both boys begin to float.

"This isn't good!"

"Now, out you go!" Shouts the blue haired teen as she swings them to the opposite side.

"Release!"

"Think! Think! Ah, Iida! Your engines! Point them at in the direction we're headed, hurry!"

"What are- I get it! Grab on!" Iida extends his hands as he turns his legs, his engines pointing straight at the sidelines that they're headed for.

"**Recipro Burst**!" Iida sends a single short burst as they shift from the direction of out of the arena back to where they came from, the boys land rolling to the middle of the arena.

"OH MY GOOOODDDDNEEESSSSSS! THE BRO SQUAD JUST USED SOME GREAT THINKING TO SAVE THEMSELVES FROM A DOUBLE OUTER!"

"Phew, that was close!"

"Yes, excellent thinking Midoriya!"

"Thanks- Wait! Can you still move!? Last time, you weren't able to."

"Do not worry, I am still mobile. I used it for only a split second. More than enough to change our course of direction."

"Oh, I see. That's relieving to here."

"Yes, but now we must find a way to deal with both of those two. We can't approach them like before or the same occurrence will happen once more."

"You're right so how do we go about this..."

"Darn it, so close!"" Jirou curses.

"That's Midoriya and Iida for you. They're both so tenacious and determined I'm not that surprised that didn't work."

"Guess things won't be as easy as we thought. So now what?"

"Now what indeed..."

_What would Deku think? How would he counter me?_

"Iida, I want to try something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. This may be reckless but all I ask is just be ready to catch me if I get launched again."

"Okay... Leave it to me!"

"Thanks! I'm heading off!" Electricity surges as he leaps at the girls.

"Here he comes again!"

_Why isn't Iida coming too? Is this apart of their plan?_

_If I just run straight at them, I'll just get grabbed and tossd so this time..._

Deku begins to jump from side-to-side.

"What is he?"

"Not good! He's moving so swiftly I can't keep up to grab him.

_I get it now, Midoriya. You're using your nimbled body to gradually get closer while maintaining such high speed. Genius!_

"He's getting closer!" Jirou shoots out her earphones only for Midoriya to jump past them as he lunges for Jirou.

"I got you!" Uraraka makes contact with Jirou as they both jump high avoiding Izuku.

"I won't let you get away!" He jumps after them.

"Bad move, Midoriya. Now that you're airborne, you can't dodge me!" Jirou calls out, her jacks extending as they grab ahold of the teen. "This time stay out!" She tosses the teen once more.

"I got you!" Iida shouts running to catch the teen as he skids to a halt.

"Thanks, Iida!"

"AND THE BRO SQUAD ARE STILL TOGETHER AS THE GAL SQUAD REMAIN SAFE TOO! WHO WILL MAKE THE NEXT MOVE AND HOW WILL THE OTHER REACT? HMMM..."

"That was a valiant effort, Midoriya. But I believe I have a plan that will allow us to succeed."

"You do?"

"Yes, listen carefully and tell me what you think."

"They're plotting something again. They can't approach us recklessly. Our combination counters them perfectly." The two girls land.

_Hmm, I wonder..._

"They, get ready. They're trying something."

"Huh?" Uraraka looks to see the boys stand away facing them.

"Iida, your plan. Are you sure? There must be another way?"

"I am. We're at a stalemate unless one of us takes action. Best case scenario, we both survive. Worst case, we both lose."

"Y-you make it sound like it's a matter of life or d-death." Deku nervously smiles.

"Haha, my apologies. I do not mean to make it sound so dreadful. Simply being open about the possible outcomes."

"Iida..."

"Don't think too much about it. Let's go!'

"...Yeah! Here we come Uraraka, Jirou."

"So instead of running, you guys have decided to approach us once more."

"Yes, how else are we to win this?"

"Good point. Then come as close as you guys like."

"We're ready for you! Deku, Iida!"

"Ready, Midoriya?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Both boys getting into a running stance as Midoriya is the first to take off zig-zagging in place once again.

"This time I'll keep my jacks closer for when he does for us." Uraraka nods in agreement.

Midoriya jumps all over the arena getting close one moment to create a gap between them only to close it by getting in their face again to repeat the method.

"What's he up to?"

"Deku..." She turns her attention from the black and green teen to Iida still in a ready position. "What is Iida doing?"

"Uraraka, watch out!" Jirou pushes the girl to the ground along with her as they avoid a punch from Deku as he returns to jumping about. "Pay attention! Midoriya is our current problem. Iida isn't doing anything so we have to use this chance to figure out how to take out that leaping maniac."

"R-right. My bad."

"Huh? Oh, my bad. I didn't mean to snap. Competition is just getting to me. Let's do this, Uraraka!"

"Yeah!"

_Good, they haven't realized they're in the center of the arena. Iida's plan is working! I need to keep them distracted and give him an opening!_

_Great, Midoriya. Keep it up. The moment they go for Midoriya, I'll be ready. _His engines begin to ignite.

"Damn it, he's too fast! I can't grab a hold of him!"

"Neither can I! Ah, Jirou, duck!"

Without haste nor any intention to look, she does as instructed to dodge a tackle from Midoriya who comes to a halt.

"Great call, now's our chance to retaliate while he's stopped!" Both girls, now facing Midoriya.

_Iida, now's your chance. _A smirk appears on Midoriya.

_Wait. Why is Deku smirking. Oh no-_

"**Recipro Burst**!"

"Jirou!"

Everything happens as if in slow motion. Uraraka begins to jump, her hands in front of her as she attempts to push Jirou. Said girl suddenly turning from Midoriya to Urarak and out of the corner of her eye, she notices Iida. Said boy rushing dead straight at the team. Midoriya watching all of this unfold.

_Damn it, I didn't notice I lost sight of Iida!_

_I just need to touch her_

_They're__ going to get away! Midoriya!_

_I gotta stop Uraraka!_

**One for All **surges through the inheritor as he rushes at Uraraka talking her out of the way.

"Iida, go!"

"Jirou!"

"Haaaaa!" He extends his arms forward as he pushes Jirou towards the edge of the arena. "Pardon me!" He pushes the girl out.

"Don't think I'm not going down without a fight, President!" Still in midair, she extends a jack to wrap around his wrist pulling him out of the ring.

"Wha- Oof!"

"The last two remaining are... Midoriya and... Uraraka? Um..." Everyone turns their attention from the fallen out participants to the two in the arena.

_Well... that's a thing._

In the arena, for the whole world to see is Deku... overtop Uraraka. Midoriya's arms on both sides of her as well as his knees, both pressed against the cement floor. The two looking directly into the other's eyes. Both blushing bright vermillion, neither knowing what to say or do.

"Um, can you two lovebird please get off so we can continue?" Midnight's words snapping the pair back to reality.

"AHHHHH! YOUNG LOVE! GET A ROOM YOU TWO, AHAHAH!" The two students blushing everso brighter.

Faster than the speed of sound, they both raise, bow in apology and speed to the sidelines in seconds. Neither looking at the other, their faces still flushed as both go dead quiet.

Relon glances at the two, a grin forming.

_Those two are getting together. I'm calling it. _

"You guys were all awesome!" Mina calls out.

"Thanks but I shouldn't have let Iida out of my sight. That got us."

"Yes, but your quick thinking secured Uraraka an advancement. That is an achievement in and of itself." Iida responds.

"In that battle, both teams gained knowledge and experience. Some more than others." Tokoyami comments, everyone looking to the freckled teen and brunette as they blush harder at his words.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about, Midoriya. Check out Lucinance and yaoyorozu. They got together pretty quick. Why don't you and Uraraka get together, eh? Sero elbows the green teen, both he and Uraraka raising their heads, their eyes bulging wide.

"S-Sero? W-what are y-you saying!?"

"Ah, young love. 'Tis such a sweet subject, yes?" Aoyama jumps in.

"Midoriya and Uraraka? I could so see that happening!" Mina chimes in.

"Huh!? Mina too!?" Uraraka says baffled.

Momo giggles at their class' antics.

"How long do you think it will take them to get together?" She asks, pulling her card as he spins a finger.

'If not by the end of today, then a few days if not weeks.'

"I think I have to agree with you there. Looking at them, it's obvious they both have some feeling for the other." Relon nods in agreement. "Reminds me of us, don't you think?" He looks at the group remembering the time when Nunu had apologized to their class and mentioned Momo being his girlfriend when she wasn't, at least not yet.

_It's been three weeks since I've come to U.A. In that time, I've gotten on good terms with my class, made some friends, reunited with two remnants; Nunu and Kanao, fought against Tomura and his League of Villains, and even got a girlfriend... A girlfriend..._

* * *

_"I could have sworn U.A. is a school for producing heroes, not producing love couples."_

_"I heard you both just met and already, you're an item. Seems pretty rushed, wouldn't you agree?"_

_"Seems being with him has given you some brain ce-"_

* * *

He glances at her as she laughs along with the rest of their classmates.

_I still can't tell..._

A solemn expression on his face, on that doesn't go unnoticed by Kanao.

"Moving on, the fourth round of the Two-In-Two-Out shall be..."

"Who will it be I wonder?" Momo says.

"I want to go already! What about you, Kanao? You're excited too, right?" Her remnant friend nods.

"After seeing everyone fight, I'm all pumped!" Kirishima shouts punching his palm.

"There are only twelve students left. That means there are six teams. The odds of it being us grows more and more with every round."

The jumbotron stops, the names appearing for all to see.

"Team Aoyama and Tokoyami versus Sero an Kirishima!"

"Looks like the odds were in your favor, Tokoyami." Mina comments.

"It is finally time for everyone to see my radiant light, yes?"

"Yeah, it would seem so." The bird teen responds.

"Alright, this time we're gonna win!" Kirishima shouts.

"Ever since the battle training, we've gotten a lot stronger!" Sera adds.

The four Class A participants gather at the arena.

"May the best man win and shall neither side hold no hard feelings."

"Yeah, let's give it our all!"

"Time to show everyone that we can put on a show too."

"Oui oui!"

"THE FOURTH MATCH INCLUDES ALL GUYS FROM CLASS 1-A OF THE HERO COURSE! THIS IS SURE TO BE AN INCREDIBLE ROUND, YO! ERASER HEAD, WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO SEE FROM THOSE MEN DOWN THERE?"

"What I taught them and what they've learned thus far at U.A."

"iNCREDIBLE WORDS FROM THEIR HOMEROOM TEACHER! ISN'T THAT SWEET?"

"I feel if we don't do well enough, Aizawa sensei won't let us live it down." Sero sweatdrops as the other three nod in agreement.

"Now then, let the fourth round... begin!"

"You remember the plan right?" Sero says, the two boys running side by side.

"Yeah!" Kirishima responds, his body hardening.

"Here they come! **Dark Shadow!**"

"Let's show the world how amazing we are, yes?"

Aoyama fires a bright beam as **Dark Shadow **rushes for the duo.

"Here they come! Leave Tokoyami to me!" Kirishima says.

"Sounds good!" Both spread out as Sero shoots tape for the french-speaker. Aoyama aims his naval to spurt out beam after beam at the oncoming tape.

"**Let's rumble!" **The shadow roars rearing a fist back.

"I'm game!" Kirishima shouts in response, he too rearing his fist as they both collide.

Both are pushed away by the impact before going back in, **Dark Shadow** swinging a fist for Kirishima,to duck under to deliver an uppercut as it backs away before retaliating with a hammer strike that the redhead blocks only to be punched in the gut being sent flying to skid to a halt as he gets back up to roll away from another attack. He quickly,gets to his feet sprinting for Tokoyami as he prepares a punch for Tokoyami to jump back and then to the side out of the way of another attack. Kirishima looks to where his target went to bring his arms to block another punch from **Dark Shadow.**

_Jeez, Tokoyami and **Dark Shadow **sure are strong. __If I try to go for Tokoyami, then **Dark Shadow** will stand between us and if I manage to get close, Tokoyami will just run until **Dark Shadow** returns. What do I do?_

"Just let me catch you, would ya?" Sero shouts as he runs around Aoyama shooting out tape only for it to be blasted.

"That is something I cannot do, mon amie!" Aoyama retorts.

_Long range won't work, We'll just stay at a stalemate. If that won't work then..._

"What about getting up close,and personal?" Sero shouts aloud rushing straight at tge blonde.

"Eh? Giving up, are you? Then take this!" He shoots a beam for Sero to narrowly avoid by jumping to the side.

_That was close!_

"Now _you_ hold still!" Aoyama shoots a larger beam as Sero begins running a circle as the beam follows.

"Kirishima! Heads up!" Sero shouts out.

"Huh?" He turns his head from Tokoyami and **Dark Shadow** to immediately drop to the ground avoiding the beam as it hits the unsuspecting shadow creature, **Dark Shadow** becoming much smaller as he retreats back to Tokoyami whimpering, a tear can be seen from his eye.

"**Dark Shadow!?" **Tokoyami says in surprise as he looks at his quirk.

"Ah! What have I done!" Aoyama cries out, hs hands to the sides of his face, a perfect imitation of The Scream.

Sero realizes the moment as he jumps into action.

"Now's my chance!" He shoots tape around his opponent to swing him over to his partner. "Kirishima, catch!"

"I got you!" Kirishima grabs the tape end as he spins Aoyama before letting go, the blonde soaring straight to Tokoyami, the bird boy going wide eyed as his partner collides with him, the pair being sent out of the arena.

"The last two remaining contestants are... Kirishima and Sero!" Midnight announces slapping her whip, the crows goin wild.

"Alright, now we're one-one!"

"Yeah!" Kirishima responds hi-fiving Sero.

"I am ashamed..."

"I could sparkle bright enough..."

"SO WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE MATCH, ERASER HEAD?"

"They still need work. I'll educate them later."

"iSN'T THAT SWEET OF THEIR HOMEROOM TEACHER, FOLKS?" The crowd roaring in approval.

"Hey, that was an awesome match ,you guys! Put 'er there." Kirishima and Sero extend their hands, the other two gratefully accepting them.

"Ah, what a manly show of sportsmanship!" Midnight gushes aloud.

"I still must improve." Tokoyami says to himself.

"Yes, as do I. Both of you, well done." Aoyama states, the four heading to meet with the others.

"That was awesome you guys! Tokoyami, you were really laying the heat on Kirishima!" Mina says upon their arrival.

"Seems like you were struggling for a while there Sero." Iida comments, both boys laughing nervously.

"Tokoyami, Aoyama, you guys were amazing!" Midoriya states, his eyes sparkling with intrigue.

"U-uh, thanks."

"So I was able to shine brightly, even if it was only a little, right? Right?" Everyone slowly backs away from the laser-user.

"Let's keep it going! The fifth round of the Two-In-Two-Out shall be..." The large television screen begins to shuffle through names, albeit only four teams.

_Four teams left and Kanao and Mina are one of them. There's the team from Class B and then Shinso and Hatsume's team. And finally, Momo and I. So, what are the odds now..._

It stops.

_That we'll be facing one another?_

"Team Shinso and Hastume versus Team Shishida and Tsuburaba!"

"So, it's Class B versus the non-hero course, huh?" Sero quips.

The four contestants gather on stage, Relon glancing at Mina and Kanao before back ahead. To make a long story short, Shishida had decided to be the good sport and get equipment from Hastume which after eventually getting the okay from Midnight shouting 'Oh, the wonders of youth,' the two Class B students finally beginning their match.

"I have a question." Shinso calls out. "Who's the better of the two of you?"

"Who?" They both question, their eyes seeming to grow dull and empty.

"Not that I care or anything but could you guys walk out out of the arena?" They both dumbly nod as they do as told, once out they snap back to normal looking around.

"Huh,?" What happened?"

"The two remaining contestants are... Shinso and Hastume!" The crows erupts into an awkward applause, many confused as are those among the sidelines.

"UH... WHA? THAT WAS THE FASTEST MATCH I'VE EVER SEEN! WHAT ARE YOUR WORDS OF WISDOM THIS TIME ERASER HEAD? WE ALL MUST KNOW!"

"Meh."

"THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, YO!"

"Uh, what just happened?" Jirou wonders.

"I have no idea." Uraraka responds. "Any of you guys?"

"I am afraid not." Iida states.

"Nope." Mina says.

"Not a clue." Kirishima says

"I got nothing." Sero adds.

_So I was right about his quirk. Well then... _Relon lets out a breathe to ease his nerves.

Relon and Momo glance to the two girls as they do the same.

"And lastly, the final round of the Two-In-Two-Out shall be..."

"Looks like we'll be the grande finale, huh?"

"It would seem that is the case." Momo responds, a grin forming on Mina.

"Well, let's rock the house then! Kanao, let's show them just what we're made of!" Kanao nods, her and Relon looking to on another.

The four step into the arena facing one another. Kanao stepping forward.

"Shinn. Is it alright? To have the urge to beat you? This feeling is different from the many times we have sparred. So much different... As The Overseer, it has always been my duty to watch over you but you disappeared as did the rest of us. I was caught by the League, enslaved with no hope of escape until fate had us meet again..." She states, low for only the three and Midnight to hear.

"What is she saying?" Midoriya wonders aloud.

"I don't know. I can't hear." Iida states, Jirou having plugged in har **Earphone Jacks** hearing everything she said.

"Kanao..." Mina and Momo mutter

_Kanao... _Midnight thinks, a tear forming in her eye as she quivers.

_Kanao... you said you wanted to win this. You understand that winning this means you must defeat me, don't you? A goal that is the opposite of what you were taught back at the facility. To do such a thing, you must give up what was instilled into you..._

"Ever since you saved me, I have continued my roll as The Overseer watching over you as well as Crono. But, today I am not Insight, The Overseer. I am Kanao Lucinance, your step-sister... And I plan to defeat you!" She waves her arm vigorously to the side, her pink an white sword materializing as she points it at Relon.

_So this is the real Kanao..._ Jirou thinks looking on.

"Seems like I've rubbed off a little on ya, Insight." Nunu mutters looking on.

"Our favorite student couple, Team ReMo versus Team Kanao and Mina!" Midnight shouts jumping in excitement.

"I'VE LOVED THAT COUPLE SINCE DAY ONE! NOT TO MENTION THIS IS A BATTLE OF STEP-SIBLINGS! BOTH READY TO BRING THE HEAT! LOSER HAS TO DO ALL THE CHORES FOR A ENTIRE MONTH, HAHA! LET'S HEAR IT FOLKS FOR THE FINAL ROUND OF THE TWO-IN-TWO-OUT!"

"Wait, you're a ReMo fan too?" Aizawa asks.

"Yeah, have you seen them? Those two are like the perfect love story out of an anime! Wait, you are too?"

"It's entertaining watching their interactions."

"Yoooo, I want details!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT! NOW CAN WE PLEASE START THE MATCH ALREADY!?" Momo shouts in response, a blush on her and Relon's face as they and everyone heard the commentator's small conversation.

"Ahem, let the final match..."

Momo goes to work creating two staffs as she quickly tosses one to Relon.

"Begin!"

CLING!

In an instant, Relon and Kanao meet in the middle. The brother blocking a strike with the middle of his staff.

"Mina, leave my brother to me! You take care of Yaoyorozu."

"Gotcha!" Mina runs past the two only to jump back as three large cards are tossed and enlarged from Momo as they orbit around her. "YaoMomo, that's totally unfair! That's Relon's thing!" She points.

"In a tournament where you participate with a partner or group, there is nothing in the rulebook that inquires about using one another's armory and skills for your own usage."

_Now's my chance. Kanao is nimble and fast and Mina has quite the agility as well. I know just what I make. I just need some time to construct it._

"YaoMomo, don't this I'll sit by and do nothing!" Mina calls out shooting blob after blob for them to be repelled by the cards as no signs of damage can be seen.

_Looks like my new skill is working after all. **Card Orbit**_ _focuses multiple cards around a single card which Momo happens to have on her person and will automatically defend from attacks by acting accordingly.__ But I need to get over to her!_

He spins his staff breaking away from Kanao as he turns hurrying to Momo and Mina only to stop as Kanao flips over him as they clash once more.

"I am your opponent, Shinn."

_Tch, damn it._

"Relon, don't worry about me, I'll be fine! You focus on dealing with Kanao!"

He looks past his sister at the determined girl who gives a reassuring nod as she focuses on Mina.

_Alright then..._

He spins the staff around him before getting into a stance with the weapon in one hand behind him.

_Let's dance, Kanao._

"Yes, let's." Both charge, Relon bringing his staff to sweep Kanao for the girl to jump.

She brings her sword down ready to slice her brother but Relon slides the end of his staff through his hand to catch said end with his other, now holding both ends he blocks her vertical strike to parry her as he sidestep for the girl to fall forward. He spins the staff to his other side about to strike her back but Kanao blocks with her sword behind her back, her hands over her head as the sword points downward. Their eyes meeting for the fastest of moments before Relon backs off.

_So she **Perceived** me... Great, now I have to figure a way to throw her off since she knows exactly what my every move will be. How did I beat her back then? Think Relon, think._

Before he can continue his thought process, Kanao appears behind him.

_Not good!_

She brings her sword at him for the male to role ducking the attack as he turns to face her, Kanao continuing at him with another vertical strike,as he brings his staff to block but Kanao, at the last moment, stops her attack as she shifts her sword to the side.

_A faint!?_

Relon quickly switches the position of his staff as he blocks her cut, the impact causing him to skid back. He quickly recovers looking to see Kanao gone. His eyes scan the field before he realizes where she is, looking up to see Kanao spin as three pinks slashes approach him.

"**Fatal Sword: Whirling Gale**!" She shouts.

He readies his staff, matching the timing as he strikes each attack, canceling them out. He looks up to see Kanao gone as he gives a look of confusion. He hears what sounds like the sound a footstep makes to look out the corner of his eyes, to see Kanao low to the ground as she brings her sword up grazing his chest as she then spins in midair to kick him square in the chest as he is sent flying to hit the arena floor with his back before his lifts on rolling as he recovers to a halt at the edge of the arena.

"Try this, YaoMomo!" She conjures a strong ball of acid to toss at Momo, this time the large card failing to hold up as it melts, the other two seeming to fall lifelessly to the ground.

"Wait, what? Relon!" She shouts to her partner, her still in the process of constructing something.

He opens his eyes as he focuses once more, the cards orbiting Momo coming alive. He releases a breath as he gets to a knee placing a hand on his chest inspecting himself. A long cut through his U.A. hacket from his left waist to his right shoulder can he seen, slight blood visible.

_Well there goes my jacket._

He stands back up looking to Kanao having now sheathed her sword.

_That was clever, Kanao. Using one of my tactics._ He thinks looking to her, a proud look on his face.

"Thank you, Shinn. I learned from the best, afterall." She lowers her stance

(For those wondering, don't forget Kanao can tell what Relon/Shinn is saying through his facial expression. As well as anyone for that matter.)

"Seem Kanao has the upper hand, YaoMomo."

"For now, but don't forget who her opponent is."

"Good point. But you shouldn't forget who yours is either! **Acid Spray**!" Mina puts hers wrists together, her hands open, as she shoots out a pump of acidic liquid at the card.

_So she's switching from small acid attacks to a stronger, more concentrated attack? Will Relon's card hold?_

"YOOOO! SHE'S SWITCHED FROM A SMALL ACID ATTACK TO A STONGER, CONCENTRATED ATTACK! WILL LUCINANCE'S CARD HOLD OUT!?" A tick mark appearing on Momo's forehead from the coincidence of speech.

Relon glances at Mina, before flicking a finger as he turns his attention back to his step-sister. The card at Momo's shifts in fronts of her. Both girls' eyes widening to look to Relon and Kanao.

"He really is something isn't he, YaoMomo?" Mina grins.

"Yes, that is undeniably true."

_Alright, time for a comeback._

He twirls the staff between his fingers as he dashes at Kanao, she doing the same with a hand on the her hilt. Relon brings down his weapon as Kanao unsheathes he sword, their weapons clashing once again.

_How did I beat her before?_

Both push the other away as Kanao goes for another diagonal slash upward, Relon sidestepping out of the way only for Kanao to change to another attack, this time striking downward. He dives low directly at her to catch a knee with his free hand. He looks out the corner of his eye at Kanao to see her blade pointing straight at him before bringing it down. He quickly moves his arm for the tip of his staff to halt the tip of the blade, shaking in their arms noticeable as both struggle. Kanao looking surprised by this action.

_Now's my chance while she's preoccupied!_

He hops, shifting her balance, as he spins his leg rearing it back before kicking her in the abdomen causing her to slide back. She recovers getting back into a stance.

_Did she not see that coming? Both her hands and a leg were preoccupied so I assume she simply couldn't dodge or counter. She seemed surprised by block with the staff. I wonder..._

This time, Relon goes on the offensive as he rushes for Kano throwing his staff like a spear directly as the girl. She sidesteps avoiding his weapon to refocus on Relon now in the air, a punch ready to strike. Kanao prepares her sword, swinging it only for Relon to arch his head and back back as he dives down sliding through her legs to twist and lunge at the girl, her back slowly turning. He throws a punch for it to be caught by her free hand once more to then throw a kick aimed for her head only to dodged as she ducks her head. he brings it back for a heel kick to be blocked with the hilt of her sword.

"Good attempt, Shinn, but I saw this coming." She calmly states, Relon's gritting teeth becoming a grin much to Kanao's confusion.

He raises his free hand to drop it pointing at Kanao, the girl slightly taken aback. Her eyes widen as she look past him at the staff shooting like a missle to them. Relon does a small wag of his finger downwards and whips it hi up. Kanao attempts to retreat but Relon interlockes the hand she had caught a moment ago, denying her movement. She can only look on as the staff shifts to her right as it passes Relon, colliding with abdomen as she is sent back skid off of the ground.

_At this rate, I'll be sent out of the ring!_

Kanao hits the ground as she is launched into the air to regain her momentum as she lands on her feet. Now standing at the other edge of the ring as she holds stomach where she was hit. Relon recalls the staff as it floats to his hand as he grabs it spinning it about before placing it behind him

_So she didn't **Perceive** my weapon, after all. Only me. In that case..._

He throws the the staff into the air as he raises his index and middle finger together as he drops them down, the action making Kanao widening once more.

**_Rain of Thorns_**!

The staff enlarges to enormous size as it breaks apart into multiple rods/staffs. All raining down on the battle field.

"Mina! Watch out!" Kanao shouts running to her partner.

"Huh? Whoa!" She stops her attack as she dives out of the way of a rod as it impales the ground where she once stood. "Lucinance, are you trying to kill me!?" She shouts to jump away from another as she runs avoiding the attack. "Now I know what Kaminari meant about hating being on the opposite end of this!" She dives out of the way of another rod to notice shadows getting bigger. She looks up to see an array of rods stake themselves around her, trappin the pinkette.

Kanao jumps back and to the side avoiding rods as she runs to Mina for a wall of rods to get in her way as she steps back, squatting, and launching onto the top to run down the wall as she jumps off the rods' wall. She sheathes her sword to unsheathe it cutting through the rods as she lands on one knee, Mina climbing out.

"Thanks for the save, Kanao. I was about to try and acid my way out."

"Don't mention it. Right now, we have bigger problems." She comments, the field of rods fading away as they find themselves together on on side of the arena with Relon and Momo side-by-side on the other.

"It's ready. Thanks for the assistance, Relon." He nods looking at the contraption to look at her with a tilt of his head.

"It's something I thought of that would slow down their movement."

_Ahh..._

"This would have been done way soon but I didn't know the correct elements to make what was needed. Which is why it took so long."

_Ahhhh... It looks kinda like Bakugou's gauntlet from his hero costume. The holes at the end must be what she has for slowing them down._

"Alright, where were we? Oh yes, we were just about to win this." She holds her staff getting into a stance.

"Someone's pretty cocky all of a sudden. Ya better hope that whatever you took so long to make helps! You ready, Kanao."

"..."

"Kanao?" Said girl walks forward, her attention on Relon. "Crono, I have come to realize something." Nunu over on the sidelines gives a odd look.

"What would that be?" He calls out.

"You fought Shinn using 'that' before, correct?"

Nunu remains silent before he grins understanding heer reasoning.

"Yeah, I have."

"I believe we should increase the difficulty, wouldn't you agree, brother?" She turns to Relon.

"Turn things up? What are you... Wait, you don't mean!" Relon nods at Momo's words.

"But I thought, you three agreed to not use 'that!'" Mina exclaims.

"Originally yes, but having gotten this far, it feels only fitting. Crono said so himself, holding back is quite foolish and I cannot accept victory knowing I did not give my full efforts. That is how I feel. Wouldn't you both agree?" Nunu chuckles.

"Yeah, couldn't have said it better myself."

"But what about..." Momo begins, worriedly looking to her boyfriend.

Relon closes his eyes walking forward until he reaches the center where he comes to a halt.

"It is fine. We agreed for him not to use either Total Balance nor 'that' but..." Kanao begins.

"We never said he couldn't use **Eramsus Mode**." Nunu mutters with a smirk.

White gales of air begin to envelope the arena. Circuit-like markings appearing on his right side of Relon's body. He raises a fist before his as he throws it to his side, the gales blowing away in all directions. Slowly he opens his eyes. His once natural black gone and in its place pure white.

"WHAT IS THIS!? LUCINANCE HAS TRANSFORMED!" Aizawa narrows his gaze.

"It would seem you agree. Then I shall respond with my own." Kanao closes her eyes,

This time black gales of wind begin to enshroud the arena. Black markings appearing from her left side as they spread over her whole body. She opens her eyes, her pink-lilac no more and in its place, is revealed to be pitch black eyes with aa white outline of a butterfly wing in both of her eyes.

"YO, YO, YO! NOW HIS SISTER HAS DONE THE SAME! IS THIS FAMILY QUIRK THEY'VE INHERITED?"

"**Know that I won't be holding back, Shinn.**" Her voice mixed with that of what sounds like a demon's.

She unsheathes her sword to her side. The pink and white weapon noticeably longer albeit slight but definitely thicker. Black wings, that of a butterfly's, appear as they begin flappin, Kanao hovering off of the ground as Relon levitates as well.

"**Shall we take this higher?**"Kanao asks.

Relon glances at Momo. She gives him a reassuring smile and nod as he returns the gestures to nod at Kanao.

Kanao glances to Mina.

"Leave it to me! Go beat up your bro, Kanao!" Mina cheers giving a thumbs up, Kanao nodding her thanks to then shift her attention to Midnight.

"**Sensei, as we shall now be flying, may we change the rules to whoever touches the** **ground outside of the arena**?"Kanao asks, everyone looking to the sexy teacher wiping away some tears with a tissue.

_Is she still teary-eyed from what Kanao said?_ Relon wonders.

"YES!" She shouts.

Both siblings turn to face one another as they rise higher. Both remaining focused on the other until they reach the top of the stadium.

"**Shall we begin?**" Relon nods. "**Very well**..."

She readies her sword, her hands close to her face as she focuses its sights on Relon's holy figure. He grips his staff in both hands as points it at Kanao's demonic figure. One moment they're there, the next they vanish. The sound of metal on metal ring throughout the stadium, the whole area shaking as sparks appear in random locations to begin their descent.

_So fast! _Bakugou thinks in awe.

_So that is their real power? It's like All Might's! _Todoroki thinks looking on trying to keep up.

_So this is what happens... when two remnants fight each other!_ Midoriya gulps looking on.

Nunu says nor think anything, simply looking at his siblings' spectacle.

Monoma gives a look in utter disbelief glancing at Nunu.

_C-can they all do this? Are they really capable of all this!? If those two can do it, then it's only logical Nunu can! And I said... Shit! _He grips his fists, his face turning to that of a snarl as he looks on.

The two clash, Kanao delivering a kick to Relon sending the teen crashing into the ground below. When the dust settles, everyone can see the boy in a small crater. He gets back to his feet looking up at Kanao before launching himself back at her for the two two presume their aerial combat. With Mina and Momo, the two females watch their partners in awe before Momo looks to her friend and opponent.

"We should get started too."

"Yeah! Don't hold back, girl, cause I don't plan on it!"

"Likewise."

Mina jumps forward skating on the soles if her shoes, a trail of her quirk being left behind. Momo points the gauntlet at the pinkette firing a powdery substance.

Mina dodges to the left looking back at what was shot.

"What was that? Wait, is that salt? No... baking soda!?"

"You could say that!" Momo fires another shot for Mina to jump back. "Along with some other substances. It's a good counter to acids after all."

"Oh? Let's see about that!" Mina throws a blob of her acidic substance at Momo who retaliates with another shot from her gauntlet, the two shots canceling each other out. "Huh, well I'll be..." Mina says to begin skating. "Well let's see how that thing helps if I get closer!"

_I've shot three and only have four left. I need to make these next shots count._

She grips her staff as she runs to Mina. The alien-lookalike jumping as acid drips from her hand. Momo slides to a halt swinging her staff, Mina's hand making contact with the end as it easily melts. Both girls at close proximity shoot their projectiles, the blast force pushing them back.

_Three left!_

Momo fires another right before Mina, the pinkette covering her her face with her eyes for the powdery substance to burst before her obstructing her vision.

_She missed? No..._

Two more shots are fired to her sides.

_She stopping my vision!_

Mina is about to jump out but stops.

_Wait, those were shot from in front of me! Which means YaoMomo's in front of me..._

A grin appears on her face, a hand dropping as a ball of acid forms dripping to the ground.

_One left... She hasn't moved yet so..._

She aims her gauntlet at the position Mina was last seen. Out of the powdered smoke shoots a glob of acid, Momo's eyes widening as she rolls out of the way to look up to be met with Mina skating to her. Momo refocuses her aim.

"**Acid Spray**!" A stream of acidic liquid is shot from her hands, Momo running away from it as she readjusts her aim.

Mina turns the spray, Momo taking notice as she ducks to run the opposite direction with Mina on her tail.

"You're not getting away!" Mina cancels her attack to throw a blob of acid at Momo.

The onyx-eyed girl seeing out of her peripheral at the attack at the last second as she is forced to turnand block with her gauntlet. Both girls stopping in their tracks to observe her device now slightly melted.

"Finally, good riddance." Mina sighs in relief, lowering her shoulders to raise them

"You shouldn't lower your guard in a fight, Mina." Those words causing the pink girl to stiffen as she looks to Momo pointing the gauntlet as she shoots what appears to be a strong blast of air hitting the girl sending her off her feet and out if the arena.

"OUCH! AWE MAN! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" She whines, Momo walking to the edge of the arena with a hand on her hips.

"Simple, basically I shot you with an air cannon. The gauntlet has eight slots. Seven of which were made from baking soda and other chemicals that counter acids as I stated previously. Those seven slots were attached to a mechanised spring at the eighth slot. All I had to do was shoot off all of the seven baking soda-filled slots which in turn caused the spring in the back to wind up until it would be ready to fire." Her words causing Mina to fall back on her ground as she squirms like a child hit and kicking the ground.

"AND MINA IS OU-OU-OUT OF THERE LEAVING ONLY THE YAOYOROZU AND THE LUCINANCE FAMILY!"

"But I was soooo close too!" She lets out a large sigh.

"Honestly, you throwing that blob from the powdered smokescreen caught me off guard as did the way you retaliated. Had you not lowered your guard at the end, I don't know what would have happened." Momo comments.

"Good match, Yaoyorozu." Mina extends her hand for Momo to shake it, both girls smiling at one another before turning their attention up above.

"KANAO, KEEP IT UP!" Mina shouts cupping her hands together.

"RELON, YOU CAN DO IT!" Momo mimics her friend's gesture to the pinkette's confusion.

"Wait, you're still in the match though."

"Yes, but even if I wanted to help, it would only be a bad outcome."

"Why do you say that." Mina tilts her head, her hand under her chin as she rests it on her arm, it across her chest.

"For starters, this gauntlet took most of the lipids I had stored up so I don't know if I would have enough to make anything that could assist Relon."

"Mhmm." Mina nods.

"Furthermore, even if I could make something. Say my jetpack from the race, at the level I am at right now, the speed it could produce would be nowhere near where those to are currently."

"I see..." She nods once more.

"Also, even if I could keep up, I would simply be in Relon's way. Those two are all over the place and if Ii tried to attack, I may wound up hitting Relon or getting myself hit in the crossfire."

"Yes, that makes sense..." Another nod.

"And..."

"And?"

Momo looks down at the ground before back to the sky containing the pair's partners.

"It wouldn't feel right. Their fight holds more meaning to each other than I can understand." Mina looks to Momo and then to the the remnants, a smile crossing her face.

"Yeah. I totally understand that one."

Both step-siblings race at one another, their weapons clashing as they fly past one another to turn and face. Relon taking notice of the dents at the middle of his staff. He looks back to bring his staff to block a strike from Kanao, the force behind her attack causing his staff to break in two followed by a kick to his stomach shooting him to the ground once more. Shinn landing in the same crater as another dust cloud erupts. The dust settling to reveal Relon standing as he examines his broken weapon to look up.

"**I**** want our match to be the same as back then, only better.**"

"The same as back then but only better?" Momo mumbles confused as she gazes at the broken staff.

_Does the broken staff have to do with what his weapon is?_

_Insight sure is risking it. I can't tell if Shinn is pissed or not. He's got a good poker face. Not to mention Insight is at 50% while Shinn is at about 30% I'd take a guess at. Now that I think about it, if I remember correctly, **Eramsus Mode** works differently from **Malevolence Form.** His **Malevolence Form** at 30% would naturally be stronger than hers at 50% but that isn't the case with **Eramsus** Mode. He gets a power boost but even though he's already attained 100%, there is no boost added to the earlier stages. So in terms of raw power alone, Shinn is superior to Insight but with her **Malevolence Form** at 50% __and his__** Eramsus Mode**_ _at 30%, Insight should be stronger. I guess it's like a math table in a way. Shinn's power level is a 50 while Insight's is 40. Add their power's percentages and Shinn's becomes 80 while Insight's becomes 90. Which leads me to wonder... Why hasn't he raised his power yet? Insight basically gave him his weapons which she's only making things harder for herself... Wait, could it be... that he's testing her?_

Relon spins the two short rods in is hand to stop their rotation, holding them in a reverse grip.

"**Why do you hold back? Why do you resist? Do not hold back for my sake.**" He remains silent only to continue gazing as her form floats down to hover above the ground. "**Please.**" She tilts her head slightly, a sincere smile shown to him as if telling the teen everything and anything s fine.

He closes his eyes as he taking in a deep breath. His circuit markings widening as his whole arm becomes enveloped in a white light.

"AND LUCINANCE SEEMS TO HAVE EVOLVED EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

_Ha, Dragon Ball Z reference. You are a man of culture, Present Mic. Now let's see how this goes..._

"**So, you are finally getting serious. 50%, I see-** Not a second after she finishes that last word, Relon is upon her, a downward diagonal strike already in motion.

Kanao ducks flying back as all she can see it a white blur for Shinn to appear in front of her once again, repeating the assault's motion, Kanao preparing to block as she is kicked with his heel, Relon having spun around an upside down launching her to the air as she does a flip of her own stopping in place as she looks down to see Relon slowly get out of his now crouched position.

_He's so fast I can barely react even though I know what he'll do!_

He slowly raises his hand, his index and middle finger pointing at her like a gun. She looks on, her brows furrowed before realization hits. Relon's hand jumps slightly as white beam is shot at Kanao at blinding speed, Kanao dodging it by millimeters, strands of hair getting hit as they blow with the soft breeze. She turns to see Relon holding his posture, his hand the same as before turn into a fist, Kanao immediately turning around, shielding her eyes from the sun to see the beam coming back at her as it suddenly scatters itself, multiple beams locked onto the female remnant.

**_Divine Descendance_**_._

(Think of Gogeta Blue's Stardust Fall basically).

Kanao readies her sword, preparing to parry but as soon as she goes for the first beam it explodes sending her shooting to the ground, he wings disappearing. She winces before snapping her eyes open, as she quickly gets to her feet running along the arena avoiding the beams of light, their contact on the arena seeming to make it unaffected as they simply disappear without a trace.

_So I just have to make sure those don't make contact then!_

She sprouts her wings taking flight as she avoids the attacks. She rises high to finally be rid of the last of the attack to look down to see Momo but not Relon. On instinct, she turns around, her sword ready to cut him but his radiating fist meets her face. The two pieces of flesh getting acquainted before he sends Kanao back as she regains herself to block another fist with her sword, the impact sends her to the ground as she lands on her feet sliding to the edge, her wings flapping to stop the momentum. Relon touches the ground, Kanao readying herself. Relon is upon her, a sideways fist coming straight at her. Kanao sidestepping to drop to the ground of a heel kick as she flies up to turn around to block Relon as punches her, Kanao being sent to the arena as she skids on her back rolling to her feet. She watches as he zooms at her, barely deflecting his small poles with her sword as they both turn to one another. Relon swipes at her wit his poles fro her to back away blocking the attack to turn behind her to block a horizontal strike and then once more doing a complete 360 to block a vertical strike. Relon tosses his other staff, Kanao ignoring it as she jumps a sweep of Relon's leg, said boy turning upside down as he kicks the small staff straight at Kanao. The ponytailed girl's eyes widen as she arches her back avoiding the attack to realize her mistake. He swipes a hand back, the staff thrown past her comin back hitting the back of her legs as she loses her balance.

_I didn't think to **P****erceive** his weapon and once we both realized that, he kept out of my sight for too long. Right before he transformed, I was able to **P****erceive **those small staffs. Yet I wasn't able to keep up with both his and his weapon's futures at the same time... _

Right overtop her, with a hand shining bright is Relon, his fist reared back. A smile escapes the corner of her face as she closes her eyes awaiting the impact.

_Mission: Failed..._

A moment passes and she feels a hand place itself on her back. She opens to see Relon, now back to normal as he holds her. A soft smile on his face. She exerts a soft breath,

"I concede." She states.

"AND IT'S FINALLY OVER! THE LONGEST ROUND OUT OF THE SIX BY FAR AN WHAT A CRAZY MATCH IT WAS!"

"The remaining two in the two-In-Two-Out are Team-

"Don't you dare." Momo glares at the voluptuous teacher.

"Eh... Are Lucinance and Momo!" The crows roaring in applause, many chanting 'ReMo' much to the two's embarrassment.

"Seems we lost, Kanao, but don't worry! We'll get you guys next time, that's for sure!" Kanao lifts from Relon's grasp nodding at her friend and partner.

"Yes, that we will." She looks back at her brother taking note of the wound. "Shinn, your wound." He looks down shrugging it of with a wave.

"I'll make you a new outfit after the next round is announce." Momo says to gain a nod from her boyfriend. "By the way, good job out there." She smiles raising her hand for him to graciously accept the gesture.

"NOW THAT ALL OF THE ROUNDS FOR THE TWO-IN-TWO-OUT ARE OVER, HA I NEVER GET TIRED OF SAYING THAT, WE CAN NOW MOVE ON TO THE FINAL ROUND THAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! THE FINALS TOURNAMENT THAT WE HAVE HELD EVERY YEAR, YEAAAAAHHHHH!" The crowd erupts into cheers and screams.

"Turn your attention to the jumbotron and you will see your names against who you will be going against." Midnight announces for everyone to look.

IN MATCH NUMBER ONE, WE HAVE MIDORIYA VERSUS SHINSO!"

_So I'm going against the guy Ojiro was teamed up with, huh?_

_This should be interesting._

"IN MATCH NUMBER TWO, WE HAVE TODOROKI VERSUS SERO!"

"Let's make it a good one!" Sero says.

"Yeah."

"IN MATCH NUMBER THREE, WE HAVE BAKUGOU VERSUS KIRISHIMA!"

"Alright, we're finally going head to head! Don't hold anything back on me, man!"

"Hmpf, I'm not some idiot you know, hardass."

"IN MATCH NUMBER FOUR, WE HAVE HATSUME VERSUS URARAKA!"

"Oh boy..."

"I get to show off more of my babies~!"

"IN MATCH NUMBER FIVE, WE HAVE NUNU VERSUS MOMO!"

"Don't hold anything back, Nunu."

"You know I won't. Right back at ya. Don't think I'll go easy just because you're Shinn's girlfriend."

"Wait a second, guys!" Everyone turns to Midoriya.

"What's wrong, Deku?" Uraraka asks.

"Everyone has been called except Lucinance which means his opponent is..." Everyone's eyes widen as Momo's does too, anger quickly building as the realization comes to her.

They all look to Relon glarin on the other side of the arena at a certain blonde who glares right back.

"AND FINALLY, IN MATCH NUMBER SIX, WE HAVE LUCINANCE VERSUS MONOMA!"

* * *

**Boom. Hope you all enjoyed! See ya~**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved**


	13. Chapter 11: Fated Sports Festival Part 4

"Of all the people, it just had to be _him_." Momo says looking at the screen. "Don't hold back against that jerk, Relon."

"If he didn't hold back, wouldn't he kill the guy, Momo?" Jirou questions.

"That is correct." Kanao answers. "But instead of worrying about Shinn, shouldn't you be strategizing against Crono?"

"I've already come up with one. I prepared a plan of action for everyone once I saw who was apart of the Two-In-Two-Out."

"Wait, really? How would you have dealt with me?"

"Airhorn."

"... I'm glad I didn't get paired against you now."

"ALRIGHT, WE'LL TAKE A 30 MINUTE BREAK TO PREPARE THE FIELD SO WE'LL RETURN SHORTLY, Y'ALL!"

"30 minute, huh. I guess they're givin you guys this time to make a plan for your opponent." Mina comments.

"Wait, something doesn't make sense..."

"What do you mean, class rep?" Momo asks.

"Look at the brackets. There isn't an even number."

"What are you talking about? Yeah there is. There's twelve participants."

"No, Mina, he's talking about for the finals." Jirou comments.

"What are you talking about? I don't see it."

"In a tournament that consists of one-one-one battles, there is usually a even number for there to be a finals match. In order for this to occur, there has to be a specified number of contestants. Examples of those numbers are four, eight, and 16. Any other number below 16 makes it impossible for there to be a finals round that holds a one-on-one fight. Take ours for example. We have twelve. In the first round after each has concluded, there will be six. After that three. But to have a proper finals round like the Sports Festival jas held every year, we need four which means the final round will most likely be a three-way battle royale of sorts." Momo concludes.

"Ahh... Now I get it!"

"It's difficult to determine who will win some of the matches while it's easy for the others."

"Oh? Who are easy to tell, Momo?"

"I would take a guestimate to say Todoroki will defeat Sero. Hatsume will more than likely show off more inventions. If she actually attempts to combat Uraraka, I will be surprised. And finally Relon will deal with Monoma, hands down."

"You're quite confident in Relon, aren't ya? Then again, after seeing him at the USJ and that fight against Kanao, I would be too."

"No, I'm not confident because of what we've seen him do, Kyouka."

"Oh? Then why are you?"

Momo places her hands together to her chest, a soft blush apparent.

"Because he's my boyfriend of course. That's why." She looks to the music lover.

"Ah... Good point." Jirou responds rubbing her head.

"Speaking of boyfriend, where is he? And Kanao as well?" Mina mentions, Momo blinking repeated to look to where he was to see him now gone along with Kanao.

Everyone looks around but no signs of the two can be found. Momo's once calm demeanor now becoming shaded in red from embarrassment.

"R-Relon, you jerk! Where did you go?" She cries out.

* * *

Both remnants can be found outside the stadium walking to the wooded area Relon rested at before.

"Shinn." He turns around to face his sibling. "Thank you for accepting my request." He looks at her before turning around as they continue their trek. "You didn't want to go beyond 30% because you didn't want to hurt me, correct?" No signs of a response comes.

They stop at a large tree. Relon taking a seat on the soft grass against it as he pats the ground, Kanao following suit to sit on his right. She glances too him, his arms resting behind his head. She takes notice of his wound.

"You haven't healed yourself yet. Shouldn't you-

A hand falls atop her head.

"Hm?" She looks to her brother wide-eyed, the foliage dancing in rhythm to the soft wind.

Five small words. Each mouthed from the boy to end with a heart warming smile to end.

"...Huh?" He mouths it once more, Kanao taking in every word, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.

Relon's hand begins to shine brightly, the warm sensation coursing through Kanao's body before it ceases. His wound now healed as if it never happened, the only proof being his U.A. uniform still damaged. Her lips quiver as her eyes glistens, her body shivering as she tries to hold back the tears to look down at the ground shutting her eyes. She feels his arm wrap around her as she rests her forehead on his shoulder, Relon brushing her hair.

"Do you mean it?" She looks up with tears streaming down, her voice raspy.

He gives a a single nod for Kanao to wrap her arms around him, silently letting her emotions out, he brother being all the comfort she needs.

_Kanao, you were right. I didn't want to hurt you. But that was a foolish thing to do as it was insulting. Seeing you give your all against me made me realize just how serious you were to beat me._

* * *

_"**Why do you hold back? Why do you resist? Do not hold back for my sake.** **Please.**"_

* * *

_That face... __It showed your resolve which forced me to answer back putting aside my feelings. You put your all into that fight and for that; I'm proud of you sis._He gazes at his ripped attire.

_Originally, I didn't want to heal until after the match was over. It would have been unfair to regain all my stamina and recovery_.

He then looks back to the childhood friend-now-sister.

At the tunnel glancing at the two is Nunu, his arms crossed. Though he turns to leave.

_Congrats, Insight. You've earned it. _

He walks back heading for the stands where his class is situated at.

_It's almost time Shinn..._

* * *

"I wonder where they went. You see them anywhere, Jirou?"

"Nope. Momo had to get her supplements ready for her match so now we're off trying to find Lucinance for her. Jeez, when those guys want to disappear, they sure are good at it."

"As well as hiding so they're not found. If I was Lucinance and Kanao, where would I be..."

"Most likely somewhere secluded."

"But this whole place is loaded with people! Where aren't there many if any?"

"Hmm. Wait, Mina, I got it!"

"Where? Where?"

"Just follow me." Jirou takes off, Mina close behind.

Through the crowd, past the many shops back to the stadium they arrive. Without a second's thought, Jirou walks over to the secluded portion of the stadium, Mina's eyes widening at the area's discovery.

"Bingo." Is all the acid-user hears from her companion as she follows her gaze to find the reason for their search.

Right there laying against a large tree, legs straight out with one over the other at the ankle. One hand resting at his lap and the other wrapped around the shoulder of his sister with said girl resting her head on his shoulder. Seeming to be sleeping in peace is Relon along with Kanao.

"Awe, they look so cute. You think YaoMomo would be jelous?" Mina quietly asks jokingly, Jirou taking a moment to think it over before responding.

"Yeah. If Momo gets jealous from Kanao resting her head on Lucinance's shoulder during lunch, then I don't see how this would be any different."

"So, should we wake them? I mean, Momo just wanted to make sure they weren't late after all."

"Nah. Present Mic will probably make an announcement but I have my phone on me." She takes a spot leaning against the stadium wall watching the two remnants.

"Alright then." Jirou follows to do the same gazing at the two. "I wonder if all the times those two are sleeping, they're on alert? Like they're not so much sleeping, more so simply resting their bodies and eyes. They've probably noticed us by now and hear us but simply don't mind."

"Could be. What makes you say that, Jirou?"

"It's just that whenever Aizawa sensei announces his appearance or Iida does it for him, I always notice Lucinance immediately wake up as if he was never asleep to begin with. Same as when we would have lunch on the roof luke we have lately. The moment we decide to leave, him and Kanao immediately are the first ones standing."

"Well, you know he and Kanao can't help considering all they've been through as well as Nunu. Not to mention they have a voice in their heads trying to basically take over their bodies. It must take quite its toll considering as much." Mina mentions, a hint of sadness noticeable.

"Yeah... Right before your match, I heard what Kanao had said when she challenged Lucinance. She mentioned fighting as herself and not her remnant name. Any idea what she meant? Since, you're her first real friend and all." Jirou asks to get get an answer in the form of a shake of the head from her classmate.

"I have no clue. Nothing comes to mind. But I know one thing." A smile on the pinkette's face as she looks to her companion.

"What's that?"

"During that fight, she was putting in her everything. I've never seen her so determined and did you hear how she talked? It was different from her usual nonchant self, that's for sure."

"Yeah, I agree with you there." Jirou smiles along with her. "Now we've seen all three actually be themselves, albeit only for a moment. Then again, Nunu is always himself. Lucinance too in a way I guess. "

"Speaking of Nunu, YaoMomo is fighting him. She said she had a plan as for how to deal with him. I just hope whatever that that is will be enough."

"Considering the show those two put on, I'm sure Nunu is capable of the same." Jirou states looking up to the sky.

"Wasn't it 50% that they gain an apendage or something like that?" Jirou nods.

"Yeah, Kanao gains those butterfly-like wings and Lucinance that demon hand with claws and the other hand that shines bright."

"Hmm... I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Mina?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just a thought." She waves it off, Jirou looking in slight confusion.

"Okay...?" The earjack holder leaves off, silence setting in, the only sound of the bustling crowd in the distance audible. "Hey." Jirou starts breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"You meant what you said to Kanao after the cavalry battle, didn't you?" Mina looks on for a moment, before understanding her question to look forward at the sibling once more.

"Yeah. I meant every word of it. Once the Sports Festival is over, I wanna show Kanao all the fun places Musutafu has to offer."

"Would you mind if... I joined?"

"Huh? You wanna come too? I never took you for the shopping type, Jirou."

"Yeah. I mean. I'm not but it doesn't hurt to do it every once in a while, right? Besides..." She looks away scratching at the cheek.

"Hmmmmm?" Mina's eyes then narrows as a smirk appears. "Could it be... you're jealous that Kanao sees me as a friend and not you?"

"HUUUUH? N-no!" She crosses her arms looking away.

"Mm." Both girls look to the source if the sound to see Kanao raising up covering a yawn before glancing at the two girls. "You two are loud." She states before going getting to her feet and walking to lean on the wall next to the girls.

"Ah... Sorry. Didn't mean to." Jirou apologizes.

"Do not apologize. It is as you both stated earlier. We merely rest our eyes and body."

"Wait, so then you heard... everything?" The female remnant gives a nod in response, Jirou flinching at the affirmation with Mina stifling her laughter.

"What's wrong, huh, Jirou? Was I right to assume you're jelly?" Mina teases.

"N-no! Of course not!"

"It's okay if you are, ya know. Right, Kanao?" Mina places an elbow on said girl's shoulder, Kanao remaining silent. "Kanao?" Mina calls again looking at the girl who appears deep in thought now.

Kanao leans off of the wall moving in front of the two. She takes both of their hands in her own as she places theirs overtop one another with Kanao's resting on the top and bottom.

"The three of us are friends. Wouldn't you agree?" The non-remnants look in surprise, Mina being the first to recovery.

"Yeah, that's obvious!" She laughs it off.

Jirou looks at the girl still trying to make sense of what she just said.

"Jirou?" Kanao calls snapping her from her stunce.

Jirou looks at their hands, a smile starting to form.

"Yeah, definitely!" The three smile cheerfully at one another.

Over by the tree, Relon is watching the event unfold, one eye open.

_Mina and Jirou. Those two have gotten closer to Kanao ever since they started coming to the roof with us. At first they gave only small chatter here and there but over these last two weeks, it became more and more to the point of them exchanging conversations in the classroom._

His focus changes to Kanao.

_You must have felt like they were becoming more than classmates but didn't know whether they felt the same, right Kanao?_

* * *

"AUDIENCE, ARE Y'ALL READY?" The four flame pillars at the corners of the arena burst, the crowd roaring in anticipation. "tHE FINALS THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ARE FINALLY STARTING! MATCH NUMBER ONE! EVEN THOUGH HE'S DONE WELL, WHAT'S WITH THAT FACE? FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S IZUKU MIDORIYA! VERSUS! SORRY, DON'T REALLY HAVE MUCH ON HIM TO STAND OUT YET! FROM GENERAL STUDIES, HITOSHI SHINSO! THE RULES ARE SIMPLE AS THEY ARE SIMILAR TO THE TWO-IN-TWO-OUT FORCE YOUR OPPONENT OUT OF BOUNDS, OR IMMOBILIZE THEM! YOU CAN ALSO WIN BY HAVING YOUR OPPONENT SAY, 'I GIVE UP!' BRING ON THE PAIN BECAUSE WE HAVE OUR VERY OWN RECOVERY GIRL ON STANDBY! SO PUT THOSE MORALS AND ETHICS OF Y'ALLS ASIDE AND LET LOOSE THAT FIERY PASSION! OF COURSE NOTHING LIFE-THREATENING IS ALLOWED! HEROES SHOULD ONLY USE THEIR FISTS TO CAPTURE VILLAINS!"

"I'll be here to stop things if they get out of hand." Cementoss gives a wave.

Midoriya takes a deep breath to calm his nerves. Remembering his pep talk with All Might as he relaxes himself.

"'I give up,' huh?" Shinso calls out.

"What?"

"This is a fight to test the strength of our spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you can't worry about appearances.

"READY?"

"That monkey was going on about his pride...

"START!"

"But don't you think he was dumb for throwing away his chance?" Deku's eyes widen as he clenches his teeth and fists in anger.

He is about to respond when he remembers the advice given by Ojiro. He grits his teeth harder as he begins running towards his opponent, Shinso's eyes widening.

_He isn't responding! I need to make him talk!_

"That guy. The bird one. He seems to act all cool and level-headed but I bet he's just a loser like the rest."

_Focus! Block out his words!_

"That guy who controls the cards. I bet he can do a lot of things, huh? Makes me quite jealous, wouldn't you agree?"

_Don't listen to him!_

Izuku's hand begins to surge with 3% of **One for All. **Shinso steps back as he thinks of what to do. An idea suddenly clicks.

"Hey... that brunette and you are close, right?" His words stopping Deku in his tracks, the boy looking wide-eyed with anger available. "

_Got him._

_Don't you dare!_

"She doesn't seem that strong. Seems pretty weak to me. Considering she had to rely on your million to get through and have her partner take the loss. Someone like her doesn't belong here!"

Silence soon follows, Deku's entire body twitching as he bends his body forward,a exhaling a deep breath of hot air to look at Shinso. Electricity surging out of his body around the protagonist.

_Take it back..._

"TAKE BACK WHAT YOU JUST SAID ABOUT URARAKA- He begins running only to stop, a grin growing on Shinso's face.

"I win."

"No! I went through the trouble of warning him, too!" Ojiro curses as he stands watching the event unfold.

_What's going on here? _All Might thinks peering from the tunnel at the match.

Iida and Uraraka standing up as well.

"IT'S THE IMPORTANT FIRST MATCH! LIVEN THINGS UP! MIDORIYA! THE MATCH JUST STARTED AND HE'S COMPLETELY FROZEN!? HITOSHI SHINSO HAS GOTTEN THE BETTER OF IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM THE HERO COURSE! WHO WOULD'VE IMAGINED THIS!? WILL THE BOTTOM REALLY TRULY OVERTHROW THE TOP?"

"This is the reason why I said the entrance exam wasn't rational." Aizawa mutters

"Huh? What did ya say?"

"Here's some basic data on the two of them. Since it's individual matches from here on out, I had someone compile it for me. Shinso failed the practical exam for the hero course. Since he applied for general studies, he most likely knew that would happen. His quirk, although powerful, was useless considering he was fighting faux villains. That gave those with physical attack quirks an advantage. Shinso wouldn't have been able to rack any points with his quirk." He finishes, both refocusing on the match below.

"You're lucky that you were blessed, Izuku Midoriya. Turn around and walk out of bounds for me." He orders, the freckled teen's eyes seemingly empty as his body complies with the command.

"WHAT? MIDORIYA'S BEING OBEDIENT!"

"Deku, why?"

"It must be his quirk." Momo answers looking stunned as the rest of their classmates.

Relon and Kanao are seated just above Momo looking on.

_So my hypothesis was correct after all. Now what are you going to do now, Midoriya? _

Relon leans forward hoping the best for his friend as he and everyone watches.

"If you go out of bounds, then you'll lose the match!" iida shouts, waving his arm robot-like, Bakugou remaining quiet.

_In the fitness test the first day of school, Midoriya scored pretty low for the hero course, but even in the tests where he didn't use his quirk, he did better than Shinso. So if they fight normally, then Midoriya would win. If he can just overcome Shinso's **Brainwashing... **Well either way this'll end quickly._

"Young Midoriya! You can't come here!" All Might says to himself watching his predecessor come his way.

_No! My body's moving on its own.. It's like... my head is filled with fog... No! Damn it! Stop! Stop! Even though... Even though Ojiro warned me... Crap!_

* * *

_"I'm going to say something selfish but please do your best for me, too."_

* * *

_Damn it! This... can't end... now! Even though... everyone's watching me! In a place like this... Like this...!_

Suddenly from the tunnel, eight sparkling lights catches the teen's attention. Looking closer he sees the silhouettes of eight figures.

_You said you would show the world, 'you are here,' right?_

_We have quite the holder this time._

_Yeah, that's for sure. Get back out there, young one._

_It's way to soon to lose, kid!_

_Show them that we're stronger than we appear!_

_Make that anger you feel and turn it into a power greater than you can imagine._

_Toshinori has quite the disciple. That's for sure._

_Show the world what **One for all **is truly capable of, Izuku Midoriya._

Energy from each figure flows to the boy, a rainbow of colors surrounding him, a feeling unfamiliar present.

_What... _is_... this!? In a place like this... _

"You probably don't understand but with a quirk like this, even I have my own dream. Yo being able to produce power from what I saw with just parts of your bady honestly makes me jealous. Thanks to my quirk, I've been behind from the start. Some as blessed as you can't possibly understand, can you? Someone like you who was born with the ideal quirk. Someone who can reach their own goal... Is frustrating to look at."

_Now, now lose for me._

BOOM!

Wind expels in all directions nearly knowing Shinso as well as Midnight off their feet.

"What?"

The sudden smoke quickly fades away to show Midoriya an inch from the line out of bounds, his index and middle finger seemingly injured as if broken again.

"MIDORIYA'S STOPPED!" The crows cheering with the class looking in astonishment

"I'm... I'm so glad!" Uraraka says in relief.

Aizawa's eyes widen.

_His fingers are... Did he remove the brainwashing by making them explode?_

Midoriya, peers over his shoulder at Shinso.

"Why? No, how? You shouldn't be able to move freely! What did you do!?" He shouts, Deku ignoring him as he gazes at his injured fingers.

_What... was that? Who were those figures!? I'm the one who discharged my fingers. But I didn't move them. Were they the ones responsible? Just what was that? People I didn't know came to mind, and for a second my mind was clear! That was..._

* * *

_"**One for All. **Passed on to me like a sacred torch."_

* * *

_Those people... Were the presence of the people who spun together this power... Did they save me? Is that possible?_

"What did you do?" Shinso shouts.

_Even if I think about it now, I won't get an answer. Yeah, I can worry about that for later. Right now..._

He turns around facing Shinso, anger visible as **One for All** once again releases itself, his body glowing and crackling with electricity.

" I'll make you take back what you said about Uraraka!" He shoots forward. "I can't afford to lose in a place like this! **Full Cowling**!" The sudden mention catching the girl's attention.

"What... was that?" Is all she can question.

"You want me to do that then come make me!"

_Don't fall for it!_

Shinso brings his arms to block as Deku appears in front of the brainwasher.

_One hand may not be usable but I still have another!_

Deku faints with the injured hand to connect the other with Shinso's face sending the teen skidding across the arena.

"Is that all you got!?" He shouts.

_Ignore him!_

He chases after, Shinso anticipating Deku's movements throws a punch. Midoriya ducks under, the two making eye contact for the briefest of moments.

_I felt the same way in the past and I_ do _understand! It's true, I've been blessed. I've been blessed by others! That's why!_

He throws his fist into Shinso's stomach sending him flying.

_I can't afford to lose!_

Out the ring Shinso goes skidding once again to a halt, Midoriya huffing and puffing from exhaustion.

"Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to round two!" Midnight announces, the crowd roaring in applause.

"IN THE FINALS, THE FIRST PERSON TO ADVANCE TO THE SECOND ROUND IS IZUKU MIDORIYA OF CLASS 1-A!"

"Turning the tables at the last moment! As expected of Midoriya!"

"Yeah..." Uraraka mutters.

_Deku mentioned my name... didn't he?_

"That was a close one." Mina sighs in relief.

"You're right. He almost lost there." Momo adds.

_He was brainwashed but somehow broke free. How he did it I don't know but regardless, nice job Midoriya._

"YAHOO! THAT WAS KIND OF A BORING MATCH, BUT WE SHOULD PRAISE THEM FOR A BRAVELY FOUGHT MATCH CLAP THOSE HANDS!" To which the crowd does, some throwing in whistles.

Both boys return to the center of the arena, Midoriya thinking back to what Shinso said about his quirk.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"Those things I said. I'm sorry. I didn't mean them, honest. Just tried to get you to respond. Didn't mean to offend your girlfriend." He bows.

"Oh... Wait, what!?"

"What do you mean what? From the way you got all pissed over that girl, I assumed you were dating."

"W-we're n-not d-dat-ting. W-we're j-just f-friends that's all!" He waves in front of his face, his face turning a dark shade.

"Huh? Is that so?"

"H-hey, Shinso, why do you want to be a hero?" The purpled haired teen turns away.

"You can't help the things you long for." Midoriya's eyes widen ever so slightly.

_I felt the same way before I inherited **One for All**... but... no matter what I say at this very moment..._

"Shinso, you were awesome!"

"What?" He looks up to see his fellow classmates cheering for him.

"Yeah, you were amazing out there!"

"You're the star of general studies!"

"You put up a great fight against that guy who placed first in the obstacle course!"

"Besides..." Another points behind to show some pros talking about Shinso.

"You hear that, Shinso? You're amazing!"

"Depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer into the hero course. Remember that. Even if it didn't work this time, I definitely won't give up. I'll get into the hero course, get certified, and I'll definitely become a better hero than you guys!"

_Yeah! _Deku nods.

* * *

_Midoriya won, huh?_

Todoroki can be seen walking through the stadium halls towards the entrance into the arena for his match. He turns the corner to stop dead in his tracks. Leaning against the wall in his flame covered suit stands the man that embodies the ice-user's hatred of not only himself but his life. The whole purpose of wanting to prove Midoriya as well as the world that he doesn't need his right side is only a few feet away. In front of him... is his father, Endeavor.

"You're in the way."

"You're acting disgraceful, Shoto." His son begins to walk past him. "If you used your power on your left side, you would have had an overwhelming victory in the obstacle course and cavalry battle. At least, against your normal classmates." This causes the teen to widen slightly as he stops turning half his body to face him.

"What do you mean 'normal' classmates?"

"Those three. The Lucinances." Todoroki's insides run cold for the slightest of moments, his eyes remaining on his father's as if he's trying to find even an ounce of anything relatable.

_We promised Lucinance and the others to not reveal anything about them. I didn't think that meant at the time hiding it from my father. The bastard knows how to find things out. One way or another._

"What about them?" Todoroki asks using his best poker face, that being disdain for his father.

"You know as well as I do what I'm talking about. Their match at the end of the last round was a sight to behold. To think, the both are like you. How rare is it that one human would inherit two quirks but a family to as well? That girl, one who created that butterfly appendage and sword out of thin air and that boy seems to have some sort of telepathic ability on top of that bright for he took. Their fight was quite the spectacle, wouldn't you agree?"

"Don't know. Wasn't watching."

"...Hmm. What a shame. I won't bother asking what you know. I doubt you'll say anything but I'll learn soon enough. Regardless, stop this petty childish rebellion. Your job is to surpass All Might." Todoroki's teeth begin to grit, his hands clenching into fists as he turns his back to the man. "You're different from your siblings. You are my masterpiece!"

"Is that all, you bastard? I will win with just my mother's power. Nothing more. I refuse to use your power to fight."

"hmpf, even if that works for now, you'll eventually reach the limits of your power."

* * *

"Midoriya!" The boy returning to the stands stops to find his class, Iida waving him over. "We saved a seat for you."

"Thanks." He takes a seat glancing at Relon and Kanao, Relon giving a thumbs up and Kanao nodding her compliments to him, he returns both gestures and then to Ojiro.

He takes a seat, him on one end, Iida on the other, and uraraka in the middle. The brunette glancing out the corner of her eye at her freckled friend.

"Um, Deku."

"Hm? What is it?"

"During your match against Shinso. Did my name come up by chance?" She looks to him nervously, the boy's eyes widening as the faintness of a red haze slowly appears.

"Now that you mention it Uraraka, I thought I heard your name come from Midoriya's mouth but I wasn't sure if I was just hearing things. I suppose I wasn't."

"Really?" She asks to Iida gaining a nod. "What were you guys talking about, Deku?" She turns to the freckled boy, curiosity more apparent.

"Um, well..." He puts his hands up defensively as he leans back, his eyes scanning for anything to get him out of his predicament only to look past his crush at the whole of class A looking at him, smiling and nodding.

He looks past at Iida who smiles giving a thumbs up.

"Be honest." He mouths, Midoriya forgetting his embarrassment for that moment.

_Everyone..._

He refocuses on Uraraka as he places his hands down taking in a gulp.

"Uraraka..." He slowly begins.

"Yeah?"

"As I'm sure you may have figured by now... Shinso's quirk is **Brainwashing**..."

"Yeah, I figured as much but you somehow managed to break free which is amazing by the way."

"Haha, thanks... I don't know how I got out of it still to be honest. I guess I just lucked out." He rubs the back of his head.

"No way. I knew you had that in the bag, Deku!"

"Huh?"

"Don't act all surprised. I knew you were going to win because you're you. It's kinda hard to put it into words but I just had this feeling that you would."

"A... feeling?" His eyes slightly widens once again.

"Yeah. Sorry if that's to vague. It's kinda hard to put into words. But tell me, what were you guys saying about me?"

"Oh, yeah! For his quirk to work, he had to get me to... respond to him."

"Huh? So that's how it works." She puts a hand to her chin looking upwards. "But you seemed to ignore him at first. Why would you- She pauses finally connecting the dots, her brown eyes widening as she quickly shifts her attention back to Deku, a red shade slowly becoming visible across her face.

_No..._

Midoriya further tightens his fists as he looks down at the arena.

"Shinso disrespected some of the others... and I was able to ignore him... almost."

"I was upset when he talked bad about the others but then..."

"Then what?" Is all she can say.

"He- Midoriya's faces tightens as he struggles to find the words.

"What was it, Deku?"

He raises his head to face hers, their eyes making contact.

"He disrespected you, Uraraka." Her eyes widen more than they ever have before, Midoriya looking away continuing as the words begin to flow from his mouth. "That was what put me over the edge. It infuriated me that he talked down to you and I snapped and at that moment I went under his control... Like I said, I don't know how I got out of it, but after I did, there were only two things I knew to do..." He stops glancing to see her stunned face. "S-sorry, I kinda let my emotions go with what I was saying and-

"Deku."

"I just let it all cloud my mind at the time-

"Deku."

"To the point I just keep running my mouth- He stops to feel something grip his arm sleeve.

He follows the hand to see its Uraraka's.

"Deku."

"Y-yeah?" He looks to her, this time his face that of a stunce.

"What were they? What were the two things you knew?" He looks at her as she looks at him, her eyes seeming not so much curious to know but rather... wanting, no, _needing _to know.

"Make him take back what he said about you... and win." He looks back forward at the end of his sentence.

"In... that order?" He slowly nods looking away, his blush fully visible as Uraraka turns to look forward as well. "...I see..." He nods dumbly. "Um... Deku?" She calls still looking down at the ring.

"Y-yeah?" His nerves now subsiding as he tries to hold back his body from shaking.

She looks to him.

"Thank you." She quickly averts her eyes, her blush still present, Midoriya looking on before he snaps out of it turning back forward.

"N-no problem." He stutters in response, their moment coming to a close.

"They're sso getting together." Mina whispers.

"Oh my gosh~ That was adorable!" Hagakure squeals, low so the two can't hear.

"Won't be long now." Momo comments, Relon nods having rested his chin on his hands having watched the event before their eyes.

"HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR WAITING! NEXT UP ARE THOSE TWO FELLOWS DOWN YONDER! HE'S GREAT AND ALL, BUT WHAT'S WITH THAT PLAINNESS HE JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET RID OF? FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S HANTA SERO!"

"That's mean." The tape-user says stretching.

"VERSUS- THE BOY WITH TWO ELEMENTS ON HIS SIDE, SON OF THE FAMOUS ENDEAVOUR, WHO WASN'T RECOMMENDED FOR NOTHING BY THREE WAY, ALSOFROM THE HERO COURSE, SHOTO TODOROKI! AND NOW, LET THE SECOND MATCH..."

"This is gonna be hard to win but..."

"BEGIN!"

Not a second after Present Mic's signal, Sero shoots tape to both sides of Todoroki capturing him.

"I don't plan on losing this!" He turns his body whipping Todoroki over to the out of bounds line.

"A SURPRISE ATTACK AIMED TO PUSH HIS OPPONENT OUT OF BOUNDS! SERIOUSLY, GET HIM, SERO!"

"...Sorry." Glaciers of ice blast from Todoroki straight for Sero, the attack causing a tremor.

A mist forms over the stages and as it clears, it shows the ice attack high above the stadium, Class A backing away from hiw close the ice is to them. The bicolored haired teen let's out a breath of cold air as he breaks free from the now frozen restraints. Literally a human popsicle at the beginning of the attack is Sero.

"DON'T YOU THINK THAT WAS A BIT MUCH NOW!?"

"Sero, you can't move can you?" A half frozen Midnight asks to gain a shake from the teen. "Sero is immobilized! Todoroki advamces to the second round!" The crowd is speechless at the sight.

"Sorry, I went overboard." He apologizes thawing Sero out. "I was angry." The crows soon chanting 'don't worry about it.'

* * *

"That was..." Jirou begins not knowing what to say.

"Quite a spectacle." Kanao finishes for some of the class to nod dumbly in agreement.

_Could it be something pissed him off? Was that attack relating to his father? _Relon thinks.

_Todoroki... You looked like you were full of so much hate just a moment ago. But now, you look so sad. _Midoriya thinks.

After some time, the glacier is melted and the tournament now resumes.

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL, NOW THAT WE'VE ALL COOLED OFF, LET'S GET ROLLING STRAIGHT INTO THE NEXT MATCH! IN ONE CORNER, WE GOT THE EXPLOSIVE BOY WITH A SHORT TEMPER, THE ONE WHO REFUSED TO CONCEDE DEFEAT RIGHT TILL THE VERY END, PEOPLE WE HAVE KATSUKI BAKUGOU! AND IN THE OTHER, THE RED HEAD ABLE TO TANK ANYTHING THAT COMES HIS WAY, HIS STURDY IRON WILL ASSISTED BAKUGOU IN GAINING ACCESS TO THE TWO-IN-TWO-OUT, GIVE IT UP FOR EIJIROU KIRISHIMA!" Both combatants come out to stand away from one another.

"Let's make this a good one Bakugou!"

"Hmpf."

"READY...? START!"

Bakugou blasts off rearing his signature right hook to blast Kirishima, smoke covering both.

"Not bad."

"What?" The smoke clears to show Kirishima having blocked his attack with an arm.

"Now it's my turn!" He swings a fist at Bakugou, the spiked blonde being forced to try to catch the attack with with his free hand to be pushed back.

Kirishima runs at him swinging his fists one after the other.

_He's not giving me any time to counter._

The knuckle of Kirishima's fist skids across Bakugou, blood seeping, as Bakugou goes for another explosive attack this time at his side.

"AND BAKUGOU RETALIATES WITH A COUNTER!"

"Ha, thise attacks won't work on me, Explosive Bomber!" He calls as Bakugou slides back to a halt.

_My attacks aren't working. There's more to him than just his **Hardening**._

"What are you thinking about, bro?" He is snapped from his thoughts to begin dodging Kirishima again. "Hold still, would you?" The red head remarks in annoyance.

Bakugou ducks under a straight punch, delivering another explosion to Kirishima's side once more.

"Argh!"

"BAKUGOU COUNTERS AGAIN AND WHAT'S THIS!? NOW HIS ATTACKS ARE WORKING!?"

"You've been straining to keep your whole body rock-solid this whole time, right? If you attack quickly in that state, sooner or later it'll start coning apart!" He puts both hands straight out at Kirishima releasing a strong blast, the hardened teen blocking the attack with his arms to peer over them just to widen as Bakugou begins delivering a repetition of explosive barrages at point-blank.

Pieces of clothing begin to tear off from Kirishima's body.

_Gotta stay strong!_

"The finishing blow! DIE!" He sends an open palmed uppercut to Kirishima's abdomen launching the teen backwards off his feet to the ground. "Now I get why you wouldn't want a drawn out match against me."

"Kirishima is immobilized! Bakugou wins!" Midnight announces pointing her lifeless whip at the spiked blonde, the crowd cheering.

* * *

"That's Kacchan for you. Always assessing one's quirk and figuring out their weakness..." Deku mutters to himself comparing his childhood friend and Kirishima's quirks only to shortly stop noticing his crush stand up.

"Looks like I'm up next." She mentions aloud looking at the stage.

"Ochako, good luck. Ribbit."

"Mm, thanks Tsuyu." She turns back to the field.

Midoriya looks on to notice the brunette grip her hands into fists.

"Uraraka?" No response. "Shouldn't you-

"Dek- No, Midoriya." She shifts to him, her expression showing that as if she's in deep thought over something.

"Y-yeah? What is it?" He stutters looking stil sitting looking up at his crush.

Silence at first, Uraraka deep in thought, their odd conversation attracting the attention of the others.

_Why did she use my actual name? Is she mad about something? Is it concerning earlier with what I said?_He takes note of her hand at her chest tighten slightly once more as she refocuses on him.

"After the festival is over... Can we talk?"

"T-talk?" She nods. "A-about what? If y-you d-don't mind m-my asking of course." She shakes this time.

"It's something important. That's all I can say right now. Is that... okay?"

_Uraraka seems troubled. Whatever is on her mind, I want to help however I can._

He nods.

"Yeah, it's no problem at all!" He smiles at her, the girl returning the bright expression with a nod ceasing her troubled one before running up the staircase and taking off.

Relon, Momo, Kanao, Mina, and Jirou look between each other and their classmates smiling at the oblivious boy.

"Looks like you may be right about it happening today." Momo whispers to Relon, the boy responding with a nod.

* * *

"ALRIGHT VIEWERS AND PEOPLE GAZERS, IN THIS MATCH WE GOT ANOTHER PAIR OF FIGHTERS FROM THE HERO COURSE! WITH A BUBBLY ATMOSPHERE WHEREVER SHE GOES, AN ABILITY THAT LET'S HER DEFY GRAVITY, GIVE IT UP FOR URARAKAAAAAA! IN THE OTHER IS THE GIRL WITH KNOWLEDGE OF PROBABLY ANYTHING GADGET-WISE. SHE'S A REAL GENIUS THAT LIKES TO SHOW OFF HER STUFF! GIVE IT ALL FOR HATSUMEEEE!"

Both walk out and face one another, Uraraka with a determined look amd Hatsume smiling from ear-to-ear, an odd gadget on her person.

"THE FIRST MOVE ALWAYS WINS... READDYYYY... STARRTTT!"

_Just gotta get close!_

Uraraka breaks into a dead sprint as Hatsume remains unmoving, hands on her hips.

"URARAKA STARTS OUT RUNNING WITH HATSUME REACTING BY... DOING NOTHING?"

"Hmhmm! Time to let my babies out!" Hatsume shouts out pressing a finger to the watch-like device on her wrist, Uraraka stopping where she is, mechanic tentacles appearing from Hatsume's backpack for two to lift her up and the other pinch their pinchers at the gravity girl.

"SCRATCH THAT, NOW IT'S URARAKA WHO IS DOING NOTHING AS HASTUME REVEALS MECHANICAL TENTACLE ARMS. THAT'S PRETTY COOL, YO!"

"Behold, my Octo-Arms! With these, I have an increased range of attack, speed, amd maneuverability!" She shouts to the audience.

Mina and Jirou facepalm along with Midoriya.

"Told you so." Momo simply states looking back at Reon who slowly raises his head to lower it, his way of saying ahh with a gesture one would think.

The two free tentacles shoot out at Uraraka, the girl side-stepping left and right as both miss her to then cross each other to circle around the girl ensnaring her.

"As you can see, with just a few inputs, these wonderful arms can follow after the enemy, be set to a designated array of steps, and so much more!" Hatsume shouts aloud raises her arms as his she is performing for the crowd.

"Take this seriously, would you!" Uraraka calls out trying to wedge herself out.

She sucks in some air to compress her stomach as she falls through before breaking into yet another run.

"Uh, uh, uh." The goggled-girl says waving a finger, the two tentacles holding her up bend slightly before shooting upward sending the girl flying over Uraraka to the other side of the arena. "Did you see? That is but one example of its amazing dexterity!"

"Tch. I can't get close if all she does is run." She lowers yer stance readying for anything her opponent has to throw at her.

_Think, Ochako, think! __What would Deku do...!_

"Well, I believe I've done everything I have set out to do." The girl states stretching as she lowers herself to the ground retracting her robotic arms.

"Huh?" Is all the gravity girl can say in response.

"I forfeit." She turns around walking out of the arena and through the tunnel.

"... HUH!?" Uraraka shouts confused.

"Well, that was... interesting, I guess." Present Mic states dumbfoundedly.

"The winner is Uraraka!" Midnight announces.

"Again, what just happened?"

"Still as confused as you are." Mina responds. "You guys too right?"

"I am afraid so." Iida states.

"Yeah." Deku says.

"I don't know what exactly I should say." Tokoyami says.

"I got nothing." Sato adds.

Relon nods in agreement.

"That girl is quite a mystery." Kanao comments gaining another nod from her brother.

"Well, I'm up next." Momo says standing up.

"Go give Nunu a few licks for me, hehe." Mina says.

"Good luck, Momo." Jirou says with hope in her tone, Momo nods at her two friends before looking to the remnant siblings.

"Do your best. Crono will surely do his upmost to defeat you." Kanao states in her usual monotone voice.

"If these last two weeks are anything to go off of, than I have an idea what I'm in store for. And if not, I have a plan to deal with him." She focuses on Relon. "You better be ready, Relon. Once I'm through with Nunu, I'll be matched up against you after you take out that jerk, Monoma. Don't hold back for my sake!" She says with a raised fist, Relon looks to her before nodding with a smirk.

_That was never my intention, Momo._

She smiles at her boyfriend before turning to the stairs leaving. Relon glances at the Class B box to see everyone including Monoma but no Nunu.

"All we can do is cheer for them both to do their best, Shinn." Kanao's voice catching him off guard for a moment as he refocuses on the arena to give a small raise of his head before lowering it.

_Kanao's right. Both of them I want to face. All I can do is root for the both of them._

"I'm surprised you're notbwalking with her, Lucinance." Mina calls out as he gives her an odd look.

"Yeah, as ger boyfriend I thought you would have walked her down giving her a pep talk or... whatever lind of pep thing you do." Jirou adds.

He looks between the two.

"She just left so you may be able to catch up. Then again, her final words towards you would have been a waste. It is up to you, Shinn." He looks to Kanao surprised by her words.

He turns back taking notice of Midoriya giving him a nod and thumbs up along with a few of his classmates. He sighs standing.

"I take it you are going?" He nods to his step-sister before taking off after Yaoyorozu.

"He still has some things to learn about when it comes to relationships." Mina chuckles, Jirou and Kanao agreeing with a chuckle and nod.

* * *

Let's see...

He runs down a hall taking a left and down a flight of stairs before seeing a familar figure with a black spiked ponytail up ahead. Said figure turns at the notice of footsteps behind her.

"Relon? Why are you here? Wait, did you come to walk me,to the arena?" He nods.

_She's getting better at that. Then again, I'm told that my actions regarding what I say are obvious so..._"Thanks, Relon." She turns back ahead with him at her side, the two proceeding forward.

"No matter what, I won't regret anything." She says abruptly causing him to look at the beautiful girl with a quizzical look. "My match against Nunu will probably the most intense fight I've ever been in. Honestly, the chances of him winning are extremely high..."

_Momo..._

"Of course, beating him will prove to be quite a challenge. Thankfully, all I have to do is get him out of bounds or find a way to immobilize him. So, if I can make him use his **Malevolence Form**, then I'll be satisfied should I lose." Relon stops as she takes a few more steps before stopping herself to turn looking at her boyfriend. "But I don't plan to go down without a fight so you don't have to worry about that." She winks.

_That's my girl._

"I mean, I have to live up to your expectations, after all." His look of confusion returns to look at her. "I mean, you _are_ the leader amd strongest of a group of 16 year-old bio-enhanced teens with destructive transformations impervious to quirks and weapons made from an alloy that is basically indestructible except against others of the same material or in a rare sense, a strong quirk based on your form's strength. I still believe if you went all out, you would be stronger than even All Might... So, I can't be a girlfriend who stands behind you whenever a fight erupts..." She turns fully walking to the stunned boy.

She takes his hand in hers as he look down at their now intertwined fingers.

"I want to be the girlfriend that can stand next to you no matter what comes our way." He can only blink in repetition at her words, what she said on repeat in his mind with his mouth slightly agape. "Come on, we're almost at the entrance!" She picks up her pace dragging him along before he too picks up the pace.

_So that is what you have decided, huh Momo..._

* * *

"ALRIGHT! PEOPLE OF ALL AGES! ARE YOU READY FOR THE NEXT ROUND?" The audience roars in response. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Their cries raise in volume. "THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! IN ONE CORNER, WE GOT THE BOY WHO HAS THE POWER TO GO IN AND OUT OF PORTALS! THE ONE RELATED TO THE MIND BLOWING COMPETITORS KANAO AND LUCINANCE! Huh, that came out funny, haha. GIVE IT UP FOR NUNUUUUUUUU! AND IN THE OTHER..." He pauses for dramatic effect. "LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE GIRL WHO'S VICE PRESIDENT OF CLASS A'S HERO COURSE, AN OFTEN WELL SPOKEN GIRL THAT GETS ALONG WITH ANYONE AND EVERYONE, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, THE ONE AND ONLY TO THAT IS TRENDING AT THE #1 SPOT FOR U.A.'S TOP COUPLE NOT WEEKLY BUT DAILY FOLKS! GIRLFRIEND TO THE ONE AND ONLY RELON LUCINANCE, GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR FAVORITE GIRL, MOMO YAOYOROZUUUUUU!" The audience erupts into screams and hollers as if they were a fan of believers for the two opponents to step out onto the arena.

"Seems you got quite the fanbase, huh, Yaoyorozu?" Nunu calls out for the girl to sigh.

"Honestly, I don't know who even spread the word about my relationship with your brother. I never expected us to become this known. Although most if the talk over the mass medias are about me and the 'mysterious Lucinance' I'm dating. They have so much on me yet barely nothing on him! It's just rediculous how far this has gone." She gets into a stance.

"Ha, sounds like Shinn alright." Nunu lowers himself closing his eyes before opening them, his expression changing to a focused one.

"ALRIRRRRRGHT, THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE... READYY... GOOOOOOO!"

Immediately, Nunu rushes forward, Momo leaping back as she materializes whats seems to a can in one hand and a gas mask in the other. In a single motion, she rips the pin out with one finger while putting on the face protector. Nunu stops to back up as smoke quickly covers the arena.

_So that's her move..._

He materializes his blade drawing it back before swinging it with great force, blowing the smoke around him, the smoke still present around the arena. He looks around to find Momo gone. Nunu takes note of a shadow in front as he looks up to see Momo flying high above him. Momo pulls out a remote control from her pocket causing Nunu to widen in confusion. He refocuses back on the field as the smoke fully clears to see what appears to be a cannon pointed at him from where she once stood.

CLICK.

It fires shooting a cannon ball directly for Nunu who responds by quickly pulling up his blade to cut it in two. He quickly pivots to to bring it back to block overhead from Momo's sudden strike.

"Damn, that was pretty good! Gotta tell me how you were able to create that jetpack and cannon so fast. I know during our training you took a while to create those kinds of objects."

"You can thank Relon for giving me this idea!" She responds before she is forces to fly back as Nunu's odd blade cuts through her staff, Momo landing to create another. "I create non-living things out of the lipids in my body as you already know. The process though is I have to first make it and then release it from my body. But I realized I never had to release it a that specific moment. I could hold what I wanted for as long as I want."

"I get it now. During those matches, you were already at work making that jetpack and cannon. Clever. But making something like those must take some energy out if ya, Yaoyorozu." Nunu readies himself into a low stance, blade in front pointed at the girl. "Think you can keep going like that?" She readies herself in response.

"I know I can!" She takes off upwards.

_Using my inability to fly, huh?_

Nunu slices open a rift before jumping into it. Momo stops at the height of the stadium.

_Alright, the plan is working so far! __Now where will he pop up from?_At at thought, a portal silently opens behind her, her peripheral catching sight as she pushes the button in her hand, the boosters on her jet pack accelerating upwards as Nunu pops out missing his attack. He turns around to block another sttike from Momo as the two fly towards the ground.

"Out you go!" Momo shouts, kicking Nunu as. he flies towards the out of bounds.

_That ain't enough to stop me!_

Right at where the edge would be in the air, he opens a portal flying through it to reappear at the ground level of the arena rolling before coming to a stop.

_Darn it, I almost hand him! I need to get him out before he recovers!_

She begins shooting for the ground before pulling up, zooming directly at Nunu now bet over on his feet, his face overshadowed by his hair. Black gusts of wind begin to surround him.

_I'm not going to make it! _Momo curses pulling back and away as winds gather around Nunu obstructing everyone's vision of him.

"I should have just done this from the start. But then again..." The wind explodes revealing Nuni with black narking along his skin, his eyes now pitch black with a white ring in both, and his blade's tip beginning to back. "**Not many can make me try this hard!**"

_Alright, the first goal I've achieved. Now then... _She sweatdrops tightening her grip on her staff, the pressure given off of Nunu making her more than just nervous.

"**I s****hould have known dealing with you would be annoying... Alright then, Yaoyorozu, here I come**!" Before he can take one step, Momo presses the button, her cannon firing again.

**_This again? _**Nunu's blade begins glowing a dark color. _**Malevolent Void Blade: Sunder**!_

The remnant unleashes a dark crescent-like slash, one much bigger and the ends much curvier, directly at the ball. Their impact with one another causing an explosion.

"**What did you put in that thing? That first ball had nothing in it!**"

"Some substance when combines make,a small explosion. One strong, but safe, enough to counter that attack of yours."

"**You're too damn smart sometimes, you know that?" **He rushes for the girl who know is high in the sky.

_Here he comes!_

Nunu disappears into a portal.

_Now which way will he pop out of?_

Once again, a portal appears behind her as she clicks the remote's button to shoot higher up only for another portal to appear showing Nunu barreling straight at her, his hands clasped,together at he brings down his hammer strike on the girl, Momo managing to block it only force the force behind Nunu to once again break her staff sending the onyx eyed girl careening for the ground. Her jetpack slowly her down as she skids on her back wincing from the pain, a few sparks and sounds of popping emanate from behind her.

_It_'s... _busted?_

She turns over taking off the contraption with ease, her injuries making the slightest movement difficult as she stops now on her hands and knees.

"Mm!" She covers her mouth, Nunu's hit causing her throat to sting and burn as,she pulls back the vomit.

BOOM!

She turns her head to see a dust cloud form to disappear showing a small crater with Nunu stepping out of it unharmed.

_Come on, Momo. Get up!_

The memory of her talk with Relon flashes through her mind, the girl gaining a sudden strength albeit little. Momo slowly begins to get to her feet taking a knee as Nunu begins approaching her at a walk. She raises herself, knees bent with hands resting there as she pants looking at her opponent. Her eyes trace themselves to the cannon directly behind Nunu.

_I still have one shot left... Not yet..._

She stands upright getting into a stance showing her side and hiding the other as she carefully pulls out the remote so Nunu won't see.

He stops right in front of the girl, the duo less than 3 feet apart. She silently click it, the cannon's mechanisms slowly shifting as the nose narrows before silently firing. Without looking, Nunu swipes his blade sending another crescent slash at the ball only for said cannon ball to split before contact, the two attacks passing by one another. The blade flies for the wall leaving a cut mark due to Nunu having held back and the now split ball shoots out netting from both balls, the shells dropping as the nets now go for Nunu. He turns his head and effortlessly slices the netting away. As he turns back, his pitch black eyes widen as Momo lunges for him kicking one leg causing the remnant to lose balance and grab ahold of his arm as, with all her might, she attempts to swing him out of bounds only to stop right as his other foot anchors itself right before the edge. She widens as she looks at Nunu, defeat evident in her eyes as she can only muster what remaining strength she has to keep going with gritted teeth, Nunu not budging.

_No matter what... I... said I'd be the one... to fight Relon...! Come on! Move! Moooove!_

"**Good match, Yaoyorozu**." Is all Nuni says, his other leg now having contact on the ground as he is the one to trip her now pushing her out of bounds for Momo to land on her back panting.

She looks to the sky, her vision becoming blurred as tears form. She places an arm over her eyes calming herself.

"The winner is... Nunu!" Midnight shouts, the crowd a mixture of cheers and boos, the bos from those a fan of the couple.

"AWE MAN! I MEAN IT'S OVER! NUNU TAKES DOWN THE FEMININE GENIUS AFTER BEING BOMBARDED WITH TRAPS AND COMBOS! Damn, now I'm bummed out." Present Mic mutters.

"Same. We still have Lucinance though."

"BUT I WANTED THE LOVERS TO BATTLE ONE ANOTHER! THAT'S WHAT WE ALL WANT TO SEE! OR AT LEAST HALF OF US!" He shouts, his mic still on as many in the audience agree.

"Momo..."

YaoMomo..."

The class looks on quietly.

Nunu reverts back to normal as he scratches the back of his head.

_Damn, tough crowd._He walks down and to Momo as he stops at her side.

"You alright?" She lifts her arm wiping away any remnants of her saddened self as her face can be told by anyone she was recently crying. "Yes. That was a good match Nunu. I managed to make you use your **Malevolence Form** so I am satisfied with these results." She smiles closing her eyes to give a smile before letting go as they walk into the tunnel together.

Nunu stretches his arms up before speaking up.

"You're not really satisfied are you? It doesn't take a genius to tell by that look on your face." She stops walking as he passes her to get to the end of a hallway as he looks to the intersection to see a familiar teen with black hair and black eyes leaning against the wall. "See you in the next round" The teen nods in response as both pass one another for the figure to step out facing Momo.

Tap.

The words appear on the floor for the girl to read them. A breath escapes her as tears begin to trickle down once,more as she quickly walks to black haired teen wrapping her arms around him for the teen to do the same.

_You did your best, Momo..._

The only sound to be heard were echoes of wailing...

* * *

"ALRRIIIGGHHHTTT! WE HAVE FINALLY MADE IT TO THE SIXTH AND FINAL MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND! GIVE IT UP FOR THE BLONDE THAT MADE IT THIS FAR WITH THE HELP OF HUS FELLOW CLASSMATES AS WELL AS THAT BRAIN OF HIS, MONOMAAAAAA! AMD IN THE OTHER CORNER, A BOY WITH INSANE POWER OF CARDS WHO IS THE MYSTERIOUS BOY SO MANY PEOPLE WANT TO KNOW ABOUT WHO'S DATING THE ENGENIUS YAOYOROZU! LUCINANCE!" The crowd cheers at both names, the two walking towards one another in the arena.

"Alright, you boys ready?" Midnight asks to receive two nods from both. "Then let the final match... Begin!"

* * *

**Alright, sorry sorry sorry. I went and bought Fairy Fencer F, a Neptunia game, and something else that I cannot remember and I've beem grinding Fairy Fencer Advent for the last few days from like 10 A.M. to 2 A.M. so I didn't do much writing even though I was already at like 8k when I first started the grind. So update, as I've said before, classes start up soon and by soon I mean this friday so sunday updates prob won't be happening for now. Other news, I've updated my profile to and once the HERO KILLER arc is done, I'm taking a break from this story to work on the next. Which is... I don't know. If you go to my profile, I have the full explanation as for how I'm going about these stories amd what fanfics I'm gonna be writing. So ya, that's basically it. Honestly I have no idea which story to start on next. Like I have the plot for what's listed but I don't know. Playing Fairy Fencer finally got me,in that mood and I just saw Weathering With You and OMG... Left my brother and I speechless with tears. I was crying like a baby in all honesty. So from the list down below, let me know which one yall may like to see and with that, see ya~**

**Fanfics**

**My Hero Academia**\- Need I say anything lol

**Pokemon**\- A new region (Haven't thought of a good name yet) with pokemon of all regions are native. Gym battles are mainly fought in doubles either between leader and trainer as all trainers strive to compete in the League. Or trainers can register with a partner to take on the League together (Which is the main form of battling). Relon's starter is Absol.

**Yugioh**\- Basically a sort of Time Patrol if you will from duel monster to Vrains. Relon's ace monster is gorz the emissary of darkness.

**Love Live Sunshine**\- School Idols have been made illegal by the gov't for unknown reasons. After a fated encounter with some girls, Relon decides to help bring joy and happiness back to Japan.

**Gundam Seed Destiny**\- Remember that mission from Dynasty Warriors: Reborn where Shinn has that brother sister moment with Puru and Puru Two? Yeah, this is an AU where the Seed Destiny story has those two. Since Shinn Asuka is my #1 fav anime character of all time.

**Naruto**\- An AU where Minato and Kushina don't die. Relon, a mere infant mysteriously appears before the Uzumaki household where he is adopted as their own. Little does anyone know, Relon has a power that rivals that of a tailed beast.

**Fairy Fencer F**\- After running from home, a chance encounter with a fairy leads Relon on a journey where he will meet friends and foes alike as he attempts to revive the Goddess and stop those wishing to bring the resurrection of the Vile God.


	14. Chapter 12: Fated Sports Festival Part 5

Relon slides a card from his sleeve in between his fingers as he raises it to his face, Monoma remaining in a relaxed position with his hands in his pockets.

_Why is he looking so relaxed?_

"You know, your fight with that sister of yours really was a sight to behold." The blonde's words catching Relon's attention. "Not many of us are _that_ strong. It's almost impossible for a whole family to carry two quirks, not to mention such similar transformation quirks. The chances of that are quite low, you know. But I could care less about that..." Relon tosses the card hurdling for his opponent. "What I do want to know is... why is it that you don't talk." He asks with a smirk, eyes narrowed as Relon's widen in horror.

A pang of pain bombards his head as he clutches it with one hand as he loses control of the card as it leans to the side completely avoiding Monoma to become lodged in the wall around the arena.

* * *

"Wait, why is Lucinance clutching his head? Monoma didn't just ask what I think he asked, did he?!" Kaminari calls out, Kanao, Jirou, Mina, and Midoriya standing with wide eyes.

"Midnight has to tell Monoma to stop! Asking that hurts Lucinance!" Mina exclaims watching Kanao get from her seat, already activating her **Malevolence Form **as her butterfly-like wings materialize for a hand to grab her wrist stopping the girl.

She turns to see none other than Nunu in also in his form.

"**Let go of me, Crono****! He's killing him!" **

"Wait, what?!" Jirou and the others present shout in sync.

"**I know that! But right now, you need to c****alm down, Insight!**"

"**How can I when someone so vile is hurting Shinn?!**"

"**Hear me out, alright? We're in a place that's basically the Olympics. Do you know how popular the Olympics are? They're watched WORLDWIDE! Millions, if not billions are watching right now and you want to go down there and interrupt a match? Do you know how much trouble you can get and how big of a scene that will cause for not only us but U.A. as well? Do you really think Shinn wants that much attention compared to what he's already getting? He hates being the center of attention and you know that as well as I do!"**

"**Then what do think we should do then?!**"

"Kanao's whole speech pattern has done a 180." Sato whispers.

"I'm too terrified to say anything!" Mineta whispers back, Koda and some of the others nodding in agreement.

"**Nothing**."

"**...Excuse me?**"

* * *

"It would seem my guess was spot on. For some reason, that question gives you quite the amount of pain to the point it can leave you incapacitated." He begins walking to Relon as said boy slowly gets to his feet to toss more cards from his sleeve with his one free arm. "Why won't you talk?" Monoma calls out, another barrage of pain hitting Relon's head as he falls to his knees clutching his head with both hands with gritted teeth, the cards dispersing into multiple directions along the wall missing Monoma once more.

_Damn it!_

"How does it feel? Tell me...!" He runs a hand through his face, his calm demeanor replaced with a crazed expression "One of the strongest if not THE strongest in all of the freshman hero course reduced to nothing but a mere pathetic worm! It's funny- No, hilarious how strong you act yet how weak you really are! Hahahaha!"

_I... need to...!_

Relon slowly anchors himself with a leg, his arm using it as support as he gets to his feet, heavy pants coming from him.

"Oh, you can still fight, can you?" Without wasting any time, Relon lunges at the blonde with a fist at the ready. "Why not talk?" Relon reals his head back as he loses focus, Monoma taking advantage to give him a hook to the face sending the protagonist sliding back. "Hmpf, to think I was worried, intimidated even, when I saw your match. I was worried trying to figure out how I would be able to stop such a power. At that moment, I thought back to our 'altercation' in the cafeteria. I happened to look back at you when a classmate of mine uttered that very question that I am using against you. I took note of your wincing and at first brushed it off but the more I thought about it the more things began to make sense. I mean, think about it. These last two weeks I've observed your class to formulate a strategy." Relon winces as he lays on his back only able to lift his head to look at Monoma. "The same strategy that I along with Class B used to get as far as we had. Watching your classmates, observing what each did, I learned so much. Yet, when I heard about the USJ attack and what your friends did, I had to wonder... just who were you? I rarely saw you except for when I passed by your class and I had no data on you. Considering you are related to Nunu, I at least knew you would be a threat. So I tried to find out what I could about you. Of course, Nunu wouldn't say anything. You're family. That sister of yours I had no data on as well but I saw her always with those other two girls from your class every now and then so I assumed she wasn't like Nunu and you. That on my part was wrong to presume considering all she did during the festival. I bet you and Nunu are so proud of her. It must have been heartbreaking to have to fight her and take away her chances, right?"

_Shut ... up...!_

"The only sister you both have. You two treat her as if she's the youngest yet she seems so fond of you more than Nunu it would seem."

_I said... shut up...!_

He raises an arm making a whipping motion, a card flying out only to miss Monoma, the boy not even flinching as Relon's head falls back to the ground.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve? Fine then, back to you, I couldn't find or learn anything on you in these last two weeks which personally frustrated me to no end but alas, what can you do. Am I right? It wasn't until a few days ago that I caught sight of something that I would brush off. One day just after school had ended, I noticed Tetsutetsu and that red head with the similar if not the same quirk talking right outside your door. I could care less what they were saying but for some idiotic reason, those two were in an argument which I found no interest in yet those still in your classroom seemed to get a laugh out of. All except one student..." Relon widens once more. "Now why was it that you didn't even laugh? The most I've seen you do is give a small chuckle. Luckily, Tetsutetsu seemed to miraculously read my mind or something as he had called you out and was about to ask what I could only assume to be why you didn't talk but before he could get the 'talk' out, your red haired classmate covered his eyes and he looked quite serious when he did it. Kirishima I think his name was. He simply said you don't like to but if that was the case, why stop him from asking?" Relon moves his arms as he rolls over onto his stomach taking in deep breaths.

"And once again a similar occurrence happened in the cafeteria and this time you seemed hurt so of course I had to test this out and oh lucky me! I was right! But I am curious, you know? Why _won't_ you talk?" More pain erupts where his brain is as Relon falls to his side curled into a ball as he grips his head.

Monoma stops a few feet from Relon, a sinister grin plastered on the student's face. He grabs Relon's collar before throwing him.

* * *

"**You heard me. Just watch. It's all we can do.**"

"**Crono, you must have me mistaken if you think I am going to stand idly by as I watch some weakling mentally incapacitate Shinn! As the Overseer, it is my responsibility to watch over Shinn as it is both of our duties to protect him from harm should any befall him!**"

**"BUT YOU'RE NOT THE OVERSEER HERE, NOW ARE YOU?!" **Nunu shouts taking Kanao aback, the others remaining silent as they look between the scene down below and the one before them only feets away for the brother of the three to take a sigh releasing his grip on his sister as he reverts to normal. "You said so yourself during your match against Shinn and Yaoyorozu. You're here as Kanao Lucinance. I don't like it anymore than you do but we just have to sit and watch. If we weren't here with all of these people and cameras watching us, I would have been down there with you tearing that shitbag a new one. Shinn will pull through. We just have to be patient. He'll figure out a way to stop Monoma. He's been through much worse, you know." She gazes at Nunu's determined expression before gazing back at the field seeing her struggling brother, he fists tightening for her wings to vanish as too does her markings.

"... Very well... I shall stand on standby... for now." She walks down to the railing of their area to focus back on the match, Nunu releasing a sigh of relief before turning to the walkway.

"You understand too, don't you, Yaoyorozu?" Everyone apart of Class A except for Bakugou who has remained silent looks to the walkway to see Momo with an look of clear anger visible on her face as well as in her eyes.

She remains silent as she steps down past him as she takes a stand next to Kanao, their eyes meeting briefly before both return to gaze at the match.

"I'll take that a yes then." He mutters before noticing the dozens of eyes on him belonging to Class A with Jirou being the first to speak up.

"Sorry, but what was this about Monoma mentally killing Lucinance?"

"Nothing. If things get too out of hand, Midnight will stop them. I hope." Nunu mutters the last part to himself.

* * *

"To think, someone like you was able to get under my skin so deeply... It's truly a feeling I can not express with words. But as they say, actions do speak louder than the words we say!" He lunges at the sprawled teen, his hand becoming ginormous ready to flatten Relon. "TIME TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU SAID AFTER THAT RACE!" Monoma shouts jumping at the helpless boy.

Relon takes in a breath of air flicking his arm for a card to fly out growing to sweep under him up and away from Monoma before he has to exhale losing control as he falls to the other side of the arena. He slowly llooks in Monoma's direction as he he struggles to lift himself, his arms and head aching.

"So you still have some fight left, do you?" Monoma calls out, his hand returning to normal.

_At this... rate, I'll...!_

**_My power... _**

_Huh?!_

**_Use it...!_**

_No... Why the hell... are you appearing now...!?_

**_You are... my host... And you are... in a situation where... my power is... needed..._**

_I don't need... your power! Not now, not ever! so go... back... to... sleep!_

**_You are a fool... Why do you... still persist... it is only... a matter of time...!_**

_You're... the idiot...! _

"In that case, I'll be more careful..." Monoma mutters to himself. "Why won't you speak up, Lucinance?" The question hitting Relon, his head reeling back looking at the blue sky with so much force it is as if a bullet was shot directly at him, Monoma walking to him once more. "Why don't you talk?"

"Why don't you talk?"

**_Use my... power...!_**

Relon falls back to his knees as he bends over covering his ears as he presses his hands against the side of his face with as much force as he can to shut out the blonde.

_Shut up!_

"Why don't you talk!?"

**_Give into it... You neeeeeed it...!_**

_Just shut up!_

"Why don't you talk!?"

**_Release my power, Shinn...! And kill this... abuser!_**

"Why don't you talk!?"

_I... said..._

"Why don't you talk?"

**_Do it you fool...!_**

_SHUUUUUT UUUUUUP!_

"WHY DON'T YOU..." He jumps with his enormous fist ready once more to then bring it down on the helpless Relon. "TALLLLLLLLKKKKK!" For a split moment before Monoma's large hand can make contact, as if in slow motion, Relon simple black eyes blink at the incoming threat. When they open, they take on a much darker shade with white slit appearing, his left hand twitching ever so slightly.

Black and white wisps of air explode in all directions throughout the stadium, teachers students, and civilians all covering their faces to see what the cause is.

* * *

"I thought he wasn't going to use that form!" Momo shouts barely able to even hear herself.

Kanao glances to Nunu, who is still standing on the staircase with his arms crossed and white hair blowing against the wind unfazed, his eyes narrowed before returning her eyes to Relon. Her hand covering her fist in front of her as her worry increases at the sight.

"We thought the same as well." Is Kanao's only response.

"Visible white wind? Black wind as well?!" Midoriya comments aloud, an arm in front of him as one eye is closed.

"It would seem to overcome Monoma's words, Lucinance is taking on Total Balance!" Iida shouts in response holding onto his frames!

_So that's it... _Bakugou thinks unfazed by the gales as he sits back, arms crossed as well.

* * *

When all is visible, everyone including Monoma looks on to see his hand griped by what seems like a red and black demonic hand belonging to none other than Relon, his mouth now gone to be replaced by black markings and his right arm radiating a bright glow. Still holding Monoma in midair by his enlarged fist, he shifts his demonic hand so they can see each other. Pitch black meets periwinkle, Monoma's blood runs cold as his eyes lock onto Relon's. Those eyes as dark as an abyss yet seem both colder that a glacier yet such heated anger hotter than magma.

_I gotta say it!_

"Why-

Before he can say it, Relon flicks his radiant hand, a card shooting at Monoma and sticking itself to his mouth.

"Mm!?" His eyes now widen before Relon tightens his grip on the blonde's hand as he proceeds to slam him to the ground repeated before discarding the teen to the other side of the arena as he careens in the direction of the out of bounds line.

He quickly shrinks his hand for his hair to become prickled in thorns as he roots the ground catching himself as he reers from the air to the ground due to the sudden halt.

_If I hadn't used Tetsutetsu quirk I would have been done for!_

He tries to rip the paper off but before he can put in much effort, Relon suddenly appears in front of him, his demonic reared back as he uppercuts the teen high into the air.

_Damn it! He isn't giving me time to think! Just- _

"Ack!" He is kicked in the back shooting for the ground for Relon to appear down below embedding his bright fist into the blonde's stomach, Monoma coughing up saliva and some blood.

He lifts Monoma up by his collar readying his demonic fist.

_Need to... Harden!_

He barely makes it in time as Relon lets go of him planting his fist against the Monoma's crossed arms as he skids across the arena coming to a stop, his back on the ground as he shakily begins to stand.

_I don't know what kind of crazed power you have but I REFUSE TO LOSE TO THE LIKE OF YOU!_

His hair extends itself in different directions for Relon, each primed with thorns. Relon retracts his fist back at his side, it still in the gesture it was when he sent Monoma back as he hunches over, his brilliant glowing arm and demonic hand becoming normal with only the black markings and white circuits now visible before taking off, arms behind him. He jumps over the first and a side flip over the next to jump high maneuvering like an acorbatic as he lands on a thick strand of Monoma's hair, careful not to step on the thorns.

"Hrld stll wld you !"He shouts from his covered mouth shooting more hair at the teen.

Relon ducks the first tendril of hair as he breaks out into a sprint along the blonde's hair as if it's a tightrope to jump over the next tendril as more come his way from above. Relon's right hand changes once more, shining brightly once again as he dives below the the tightrope-like hair grabbing a hold of it with his hand a he swings himself under avoiding the wave of hair and back overtop, his hand healing itself of the thorns to Monoma's shock.

"S-stay back!" He shouts sending more hair to surround Relon. "Try to dodge this!" All of the blonde tendrils strike causing a dust cloud to erupt.

Monoma breaths heavily as he looks on the the clearing dust to tense once more as he sees a missing Relon.

_Where?! Where is he?!_ He frantically looks around unable to locate his opponent.

Something catches his eyes as he looks to the sky shielding his eyes from the sun to spot Relon simply floating high above, his arms crossed as he gives a twirl of a finger, the card releasing from Monoma's mouth as it floats away.

"Come down here and fight me! Are you too scared to fight me anymore?! Is that it?!"

Relon looks on to give a snap of his fingers, the sound seeming to reverberate throughout the stadium.

**_Punishing..._**_** Blossom**._

The quirk-mimicry-user looks on in confusion as he takes not of all of the cards embedded in the wall begin to shoot ou circling him.

_Harden! _Monoma brings his sore arms up to protect his face as the barrage of cards swarm all around him. _They're sharper than the quirk?! Ack!_

After a minute, the relentless assault ceases as Relon floats gently back to place his feet on the arena looking at a bloodied Monoma with cuts all over huffing and puffing.

"So... you decided... to stop being scared... huh? Ha, I knew you Class A wannabes... weren't all that great! Now I'll make you... take back what you said!"

* * *

"Why did Lucinance remove the card from Monoma's mouth? He's going to ask it again!" Jirou shouts standing to her feet.

"No." Everyone turns to Nunu. " Monoma's lost. Look."

* * *

He takes one step to suddenly fall to the ground shouting out in pain.

"W-why can't I... move?! Wait, I can't feel... my legs!"

He shakily turns his head to see the back of his knee having multiple cuts and blood seeping through the pant legs.

"You coward! No, you bastard! You have made a fool out of me again! I can't, NO! I REFUSE TO LET THIS HAPPEN!"

To everyone's shock, Monoma uses his hair as a support lifting him to his feet, his hands holding his wobbly legs as he shows his gritted teeth at Relon. Relon takes one step and instantly vanishes causing Monoma to gain a look of panic scanning everywhere on the arena and in the sky to find nothing to his avail. The sound of feet making light contact of the ground grabs his attention. His blood runs cold, his shoulders slumping slightly as he slowly turns his head to see Relon behind him. Those pitch black eyes all he can see as his body trembles.

"Just what are you...?"

**_A remnant._**

The beaten combatant widens at the voice before-

SMACK!

Relon's foot connects with the side of Monoma's face launching him over and out of the arena to lay unconscious. All is silent as Midnight inspects Monoma to look back at Relon.

"Monoma is unable to battle. That means Lucinance is the winner!" She announces for the crowd to erupt into a round of applause as well as Class A.

Momo breathes out a sigh of relief as she lowers her hand from her chest. Relon watches at a medics with a stretcher take away Monoma. The teen looking around at the cheering spectators, his expression devoid of any emotion as one last gust of black and white wind expels from him as he reverts to normal now hunched over with hands on his knees breathing heavy.

_Need... to... get... out... _

He takes one step for the world to turn black, the victor falling unconscious on the stadium.

"Uh, Lucinance?"" Midnight calls to.

"Relon!" Momo shouts, Kanao taking action as she jumps on the railing before pushing herself off down into the stands below to the surprise of many spectators as she jumps over the wall surprising Midnight.

"Shinn!" She calls turning him over.

She places a hand to his forehead to find it normal.

_Is he just unconscious?_

She picks him up wrapping an arm around him as she looks to Midnight.

"I'm taking him to the infirmary."

"U-uh, okay," Midnight says dumbfoundedly, Kanao taking off in huge leaps out of the stadium.

"You heard her." Nunu materializes his short blade making a portal.

"I'm coming as well!" Momo insists jumping in before Nunu can respond.

"Tell me something I don't know, why don't you?" He prepares to jump into the portal but stops. "Hey Midoriya, you're up next against Todoroki right?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Beat him for us. The guy needs to get his eyes checked." He turns heading into the portal as it shrinks before disappearing.

"...Yeah." The freckled teen gives a nod looking at the arena, Cementoss fixing it.

* * *

Wasting no effort, Kanao runs through the halls of the stadium with an unconscious Relon now on her back. She glances at him, worry visible before Monoma crosses her mind. That look of worry becoming anger as she presses on. She rounds the corner seeing Nunu running to her, Kanao passing him as he runs at her side looking to Relon.

"Unconscious?" She nods.

"it would appear to be the case."

"I dropped off Yaoyorozu with Recovery Girl. She should have everything set up by the time we get there." She gives only a nod as they continue for their destination.

* * *

White. That is all the black haired, black eyed having teen sees as he awakens floating lifelessly in what appears to be a white space.

_The white void... That's right... My match with Monoma I used... _

His body slowly spins around as he sees down below a black dot. Quickly, it begins to cover the void, Relon covering himself with his arms, until all is inverted.

_This is... new... I'm still... exhausted from... my fight... damn it..._

He feels can only watch helplessly as his eyes slowly close. A moment later, he snaps them open.

_What... what's this?_

He feels tiny what seems like tiny graining minerals touching his skin. He looks down to see what it is.

_Sand? Am I on a beach?_

At that thought, the sound of seagulls fly over towards the sea's horizon. A gentle cool breeze hits Relon along with the sound of crashing waves.

_That answers that but... where exactly... am I...? I was in... the white void... which means I'm unconscious. I took a step and I was out... and now I'm here... Where exactly is here though...? The **Malevolence Form** brought me here so..._

Relon turns around to stop, his body suddenly trembling. Fear instilled at the sight before him. As if he has lost all hope in the word, he drops to his knees, his arms down at his sides with his mouth slightly agape. His whole body trembling like an infant either cold or scared.

_Why... here...? Why... Why bring here...?!_

On a small island lies Relon Lucinance. Before him, lies the heart of his past. The sole place he once called home that became a prison. Before him... lies the facility.

* * *

"How long do you think he'll be like this, Recovery Girl?" Momo asks seated next to Relon who's in bed.

"I have not a clue. When you first explained what happened, I assumed he simply overworked himself but even after treating him with my quirk and letting him rest, I ca not say for certain how long it will be. I don't believe this is anything physically wrong with him but more so mental. Am I right, you two?" The nurse questions looking to the remnants, Kanao seated on the other side of the bed and Nunu leaned against a wall.

Neither respond, only to glance at one another before back to Relon.

"I take that as a yes." She sighs. "The lad's healing capabilities far exceed my own but similar to mine, he only heals physical wounds. Mentally, the damage may have put him in a stasis where he can't wake up." This perking Momo.

"So like a coma?!" The elderly woman nods.

"Regardless, all we can do is wait for him to wake up. If will excuse me, I have a certain blonde to tend to some more."

The three watch as she goes over to Monoma before closing the curtain, the sounds of smooching can be heard. Nunu leans off the wall to exit the room, this going noticed by Momo as she then looks to Kanao who is looking to Relon.

"Go with him." Kanao says, not taking her eyes off the remnant.

"What?"

"You want to know, correct? Go with him. I shall remain here and monitor Shinn." Momo looks at the girl briefly before standing and leaving.

She looks to the left and then the right to find Nunu down the hall, his back to her with hands in his pockets as he peers over his shoulder motioning for her to follow. She complies, the two walking in silence as they turn a corner and down a corridor to wind up outside in the wooded area Relon had relaxed at twice already. He stops, turning around to lean against a tree as he looks to the girl.

"Ask away. Just know not everything may be answered."

"Of course... What you mentioned earlier. Explain."

"Things happened in the past relating to that hellhole of a place. To put it simply, Relon was cursed."

"What do you mean _cursed_?"

"You heard me." She is taken aback by the bluntness before continuing.

"Who placed this _curse _on him?"

"No comment." Her brows furrow at the response.

"Is this curse a type of quirk?"

"Yeah."

"What is it called?"

"**Reference**."

"How does it work?"

"Simple. I'll use you and Shinn as an example. For the quirk to work, the user has to reference something relating to their target to damage them mentally. So for it to work against you, I could say 'Whenever Yaoyorozu touches Shinn' and boom. Instant pain when you complete the action. Another way is having someone say a specified quote. Though, I'm sure you're familiar with that version. That's how it _worked._

"Worked? As in past tense?'"

"Yeah, _worked._"

"So the owner of that quirk..."

"Died." He flatly states, Momo flinching at the word.

"I don't mean to come across as rude or anything but... was it... one of the victims?"

"No comment."

"I see... So, in Relon's case, if someone asks him repeatedly that question..."

"He dies. Brain goes pop." He states flatly once more. "As strong as we remnants are, our mentality is our weakness and that is what we have strived to strengthen for obvious reasons."

"The entity I presume?"

"Even before we hit 50%. The entity gives those who haven't even made contact with it the urge to go beyond their limits before they can handle it thus killing them or making them go insane."

"Wait! Then does that mean you..."

"I was put on Omega for a reason. I had a stronger will than most so I could endure it. Shinn's in the white void most likely because of the combination of stress from curse as well as using **Malevolence Form**" He says, Momo widening at the comment.

"Is that why..." He returns his focus on her, the girl clearly upset. "Is that the true reason why you stopped Kanao from interfering? Because you knew Relon would pull through despite all of that pain?! You knew that Monoma could accidentally kill him and you insisted on doing nothing?! Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"You think Insight or I didn't know this?" He leans off to stand before the girl. "Let's get one thing straight. You don't know _shit _about Shinn." Momo narrows her eyes at his words. "I've seen shit far worse than what went on in there! So has Insight and Shinn has been in far worse circumstances than what happened with that shitbag Monoma! Kanao knew this and she _still_ wanted to intervene! We are remnants of a place that shouldn't have ever existed! If anyone knows Shinn's limits, it's us! Not you, not your sensei, not the principal, not even the damn government taking care of us! We remnants are the only ones that know anything about one another so you best not underestimate us!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you allowed such an act that you knew would harm Relon to the point of _literal _death and didn't stop it!"

"I said what I said earlier because I'm looking out for both Shinn and Insight! Had things escalated then we would have stepped in, the people amd heroes be damned! Out of all of us, Shinn has always been the civil and peaceful one wanting no attention and to just stay to himself! I was just respecting that and allowing him to deal with the situation! Is that so wrong?!"

"THAT'S LITERALLY YOUR STEP-BROTHER!"

"MY STEP-BROTHER THAT HAS ENOUGH POWER TO DESTROY ALL OF JAPAN! HE'S BEEN THROUGH WORSE! WHAT ABOUT YOU, I DIDN'T SEE YOU TRY TO STOP THEM! WHY DIDN'T YOU? OH WAIT, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID WAS RIGHT!"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE?"

"WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE? WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE? IT MAKES A HELL OF A DIFFERENCE! YOU MAY _BELIEVE _SHINN CAN WIN OR YOU MAY _BELIEVE_ HE CAN OVERCOME ANY OBSTACLE. BUT I _KNOW_ HE CAN WIN. I _KNOW _HE CAN OVERCOME ANYTHING THROWN HIS WAY! THAT'S THE DIFFERENCE!" Nunu finishes slamming a fist against the tree, the impact knocking it clear off as the wooden piece of nature tumbles to the ground, a loud thud can be heard throughout with the two remaining where they are, neither budging an inch.

The foliage scattered everywhere begins descending to the ground like gentle snowflakes.

"I see." Momo glances to the knocked over wooden structure, Nunu taking a long sigh calming himself.

"Life gives us obstacles and our means of overcoming them aren't always pretty. We just deal with the hand we're dealt. It's all we can do..." He leans against another tree.

"He's in the white void, isn't he?"

"Most likely. He mentioned telling Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl some of his personal background like being a remnant but from what she said earlier, it looks like he didn't tell her about that though she probably guesses hus unconsciousness has something to do with our 'statuses.'"

"Is there any way to wake him up?" He answers with a shake of his head.

"It's not a case of us waking him, but Shinn waking himself."

"What do you mean?"

"Shinn told you the basis of how the white void works right?"

"Yes."

"Well, there, as far as I know, are two options. Option one, you force yourself awake. Option two, you end up having a fight with the entity. You win, you're free. You lose, well, you know. Only reason I know this is from the times Shinn and Insight have had this occur in the past. Although, actually fighting the entity is a rare case so to speak."

"Rare? How?"

"For the entity to take an actual shape to fight, it has to have had its power used quite a bunch along with be within its host for sometime. Only two remnants have had to actually fight their entities."

"Shinn is one but who- Wait, didn't you say there was a remnant in charge of Omega? She was the second strongest correct? Was it her? Her name was Kanan I believe."

"Yeah. The one and only."

"So how does he force himself awake?"

"It's kinda of hard to put into words. It's like being in a dream but you don't realize it's actually a dream. Only when, you do, you for a mere moment can control what happens. That feeling is how Insight and the others have woken up before."

"So what do we do? Just wait?" Nunu leans off of the tree walking to and past her. "Yeah. Wait and watch Midoriya knock some sense into Todoroki." Momo follows as they head back into the stadium.

"What about your match? If Relon doesn't wake up in time, what will you do?"

"If he doesn't, then I'll request for it to be postponed."

"And if he does wake up before it's time for your match, don't you think he will be too tired from being in the white void?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's Shinn afterall. To be honest, when the sports festival started, I thought the only people here that would actually be a challenge would be Insight and Shinn but then I went again see you so..."

"You don't have to hide the fact you still held back on me."

"That obvious, huh?"

"Comparing our match to Relon's and Kanao's, yes."

"Well regardless, I don't want to advance because of Shinn being unconscious. That's not right to me."

"That's quite noble of you, Nunu."

"Thanks." They open the infirmary door to see Kanao and Relon where they left them.

"Welcome back." Kanao greets.

"Still out, huh?" She nods as Nunu returns to his place against the wall and Momo her seat at Relon's side.

"Where's Recovery Girl?" Momo asks.

"Her assistance was needed for an accident outside."

"An accident? What happened?" Momo asks to gain a shake from Kanao.

"I have no knowledge of the specifics."

"Oh."

"Looks like the arena is almost fixed." Nunu comments as the girls turn to the television showing the Sports Festival broadcast.

"Ugh." All three immediately turn to Relon to find him still unconscious as the hear rustling behind to gaze upon an awakened Monoma with bandages. "Where am I?" He groans in pain looking around to lock eyes on the three, his sight orbs quickly widening as he points a finger. "What are you guys doing here?!" His question going unanswered as both girls silently stand, their expressions devoid of any emotion.

"Crono."

"If you aren't, I am." Both girls walk to Monoma.

"What are you-

SMACK! THUD!

Before Monoma can make sense of anything he is slapped by Momo and kicked out of bed by Kanao to crash against the wall. He lets out a pained cry, his injuries crying out as well. As he begins to open an eye, he is lifted by the collar by Kanao. Her void expression now what seems like passive-aggressiveness.

"Let go of me!"

"Shut up dumbass." He pauses to look at Nunu walking to him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Nunu?!"

"Pretty simple, Shithead. I'm just being the good step-brother that I am and looking after my unconscious brother, no thanks to your dumbass."

"The hell are you talking about? That bastard brother of yours beat me! He was standing as clear as day before I passed out!" Nunu steps out of the way pointing fro Monoma to follow, his eyes landing upon a dormant Relon. "Why is he here? He wasn't injured from our fight."

"Physically, you did nothing." Momo answers. "But mentally, you damn near killed him!" She shouts.

"Tell me Monoma." Nunu calls regaining the blonde's attention. "How important is winning to you, huh? Is it so important that you prove to the 'oh so amazing Class A' and the rest of the world that you're so superior that you'll go as far as to mentally incapacitate your opponent?"

"I see no reason to ask one with such utter ignorance a question who's actions answers it himself." Kanao states not taking her eyes off him.

"What was that?"

"Dumbass, she called you a dumbass, dumbass."

"Why the hell are you spouting out those names, Nunu?!"

"Why? BECAUSE YOU ARE THE LITERAL DEFINITION OF A DUMBASS FOR THE SHIT YOU DID TO SHINN!"

"That bastard insulted me!"

"AND THAT GIVES YOU A REASON TO MENTALLY FUCK HIM UP?! Oh, what's up stupid. How dare you call me stupid! I'm gonna to shoot you with my glock! THAT RIGHT THERE, IS YOUR SITUATION! DO YOU SEE HOW STUPID THAT IS! YOUR PETTY SHIT WITH WANTING TO PROVE YOURSELF LEFT SHINN UNCONSCIOUS!" His words seeming to strike a nerve as Monoma grows silent, his eyes resting on Relon.

Kanao looks to the blonde as she then drops him returning to her place at Relon's side.

"If it wasn't for Shinn, I would..." She shakes her head glancing at Monoma. "No, you can take a guess as to what I would have done to you. Next time, you won't be as lucky. Remember that. " He looks down at the ground as if defeated, Nunu and Momo returning to their places as they pay the boy no mind.

After a few moments of thinking, he raises himself to his feet, before leaving.

"You let him off easier than I expected, Insight."

"Looking at that expression of his disgusted me."

"Ah, sadistic huh? And I didn't know you could use vulgar words, Yaoyorozu."

"After what he did to Relon, even I can't hold in my frustration. What I am surprised is that you didn't hit him."

"I couldn't."

"Why is that."

"Simple." Kanao speaks up. "If he had, he would have killed him." The word causing Momo to whip her head back at Nunu in shock only to remember the fallen over tree back outside.

"That... is a good point." She coughs into her hand, silence taking over.

Knock knock knock.

The sound comes from the door, the three looking at one another before Nunu looks to Kanao motioning for the door. She nods looking at it before gaining a look of confusion one more.

"It's a hero with flames." She says in a low voice.

"A hero with flames?" Momo, wonders gaining a thinking posture before it clicks. "Endeavor?"

"The number two hero?" Nunu questions for Momo to confirm with a nod as he then looks to the door.

Nunu moves to sit at the edge of the bed next to Momo.

"Yaoyorozu, switch seats with me." The onyx eyed girl gives a questioning look before complying.

Soon, all three are set.

"Come in." Nunu calls out for the door to open to in fact reveal the number two hero as he walks in.

"To what do we owe the honor of being graced with the number two hero?" Kanao greets.

"The honor should belong to me. It's not everyday I meet such talented children."

"You are too kind."

"You three are related, correct? It's quite rare that one child has more than one quirk let alone multiple children having similar, wouldn't you agree?"

_So that's what he's after._ Nunu and Momo thinks.

"Yes." She responds for his eyes to wonder to the others

"You fought well. Even you girl."

"... Girl?" Momo questions aloud to herself.

"That boy over there. He's your brother isn't her?" He walks over next to Nunu as he peers down at Relon. "Judging from the match, he doesn't have full control over that power. Am I right to assume this is a drawback?" For the briefest of moments, Momo glances to Nunu and Kanao at the odds of such a misunderstanding working in their favor.

"Yes, that is correct."

"That dark power needs work but he has control of that light power..." He mutters, Kanao gazing at his expression before speaking.

"Am I correct to ask if you're considering recruiting my brother under your wing?" Her words seem to surprise him as he seems taken aback at the girl.

_She's quite the observant one. Which makes me wonder what those boys are good for. _

"It's only a thought. I'll admit I was impressed from what I saw. Power that you three showed would be of great help to heroes."

"Are you referring to the society or yourself?" Kanao's words causing the hero to shift his attention to her.

"What was that?"

"What you said only a moment ago. You say you believe my brother's power would be a great assistance with hero forces today but you really intend to use it for yourself. This is true, yes?" His gaze becomes a glare at her words, Endeavor standing in front of Kanao who's seated with him looking down as she looks up at him, neither looking away as Kanao maintains a blank expression.

_Damn, Kanao has one hell of a poker face._

"Just what makes you believe that to be the case?"

"Isn't it odd for someone of such a high status as yourself to be here recruiting a U.A. student?"

"Aren't you too young to be questioning adults and their business?"

"Thankfully I have enough sense to ask the real questions instead of expecting everything to go my way." Her words turning his glare into a scowl.

"What did you say?!"

"As a role model to the students, that we are, shouldn't you be setting an example instead of trying to use your status for your own personal gain?" Nunu holds back a snort gaining Endeavor's attention.

"Why I should-

"Should what? Harm us? I would love to tomorrow's headlines. Number two heroes defeated by students asfter attempted assault and missuse of privilege as a hero for their own personal gain."

"Do you honestly expect everything to go that way? And defeat me? Hmpf. That's quite the joke."

"I am not one for jokes." She states, Endeavor looking to her as his smug look returns to a serious one. "If you would like for me to prove you wrong. I'd be more than happy to."

"Of course if you fight my sis here, you're gonna have to deal with us and we don't go down easy." Nunu states glancing to the hero.

"Obviously, the same goes for me." Momo speaks up, Endeavor now looking between the three.

"Tch, damn brats. We'll meet again." With that last statement, he leaves.

"Good work, Insight."

"It was child's play. It would seem the revelation of our powers have revealed some unwanted attention."

"Yes, he was trying to dig up anything he could but once he realized he wasn't getting anywhere, he gave up." Momo says.

"I'll say."

* * *

"YOOOOOOOO! WE'RE FROM LIKE OUR 100TH BREAK, YO! NO NEED FOR SMALL TALK, LET'S GET STRAIGHT TO IT, SHALL WE?"

"Thank God." Aizawa comments.

Both contestants walk out to stop before one another for the crowd to cheer them on.

"_Beat him for us. The guy needs to get his eyes checked."_

* * *

_Nunu, did you know just from fighting with him? Was it that obvious to you guys? Just how lost Todoroki is?_

* * *

_"I picked a fight with you to show him what I can do, without his damn quirk. No... I'll reject him completely by winning first place!"_

* * *

"But I can't afford to lose, either. I have to live up to the hopes of those who supported me. To do that, I will beat you, too!"

"THE FIRST MATCH OF THE SECOND ROUND! AT THIS YEAR'S SPORTS FESTIVAL, BOTH HAVE SHOWED TOP CLASS PERFORMANCES!"

_He'll use his ice no doubt._

"VERSUS, TODOROKI!"

_He's gained mobility on top of that destructive power. It'll be dangerous to let him use it however he likes._

"IT'S LIKE TO GREAT RIVALS FIGHTING AGAINST EACH OTHER! NOW..."

_The instant we start..._

"START!"

_I have to lock down his movements! _Todoroki shoots spikes of ice at Midoriya.

_I have to avoid getting hit! _Deku dives out of the way as **One for All **surges within for him to leap once more to the side. _He's trying to box me in!_

The inheritor attempts to rush for Todoroki but is forced to dodge another wave of ice.

_He isn't letting me get close and at this rate I won't have anywhere to go since he's cutting of parts of the arena! Think, think! Wait!_

_So you aren't going to do that, huh Midoriya? If so, then I've already won._

**_One for All: Full Cowling 5%!_**

The green inheritor dashes off like a blur moving all over the arena, Todoroki grimacing as he fires out shots of ice for all of them to miss.

_Damn it! I can't keep up!_

_I've grown so used to 5%, I should have done this from the start! _

Deku appears directly behind Todoroki, the bicolor-haired teen reacting a moment too late as Deku delivers a fist straight to his cheek sending the boy off his feet.

_Did that do it?_

Todoroki's eyes opens as he looking at the oncoming out of bounds line before creating an ice ramp stopping himself as he circles back around landing on his feet rubbing away the pain from the wound.

"Not bad, Midoriya. Let's see you do that again."

"With pleasure." He dashes off jumping around, Todoroki struggling to keep up with his eyes.

_I'm at the edge of the arena so my back is safe which means... _

At the last moment, Deku jumps coming with a readied fist to Todoroki's right.

_I can see all of your movements better!_

He slams his palm to the ground creating a wall of spikes, much to Deku's horror as he withdraws the first as lands on the spikes with his red boots before kicking off sliding making distance between the two.

_As long as Todoroki is against the edge of the arena, he'll have an easier time following my movements. Right when I solved one problem, another rises. Not to mention he has ice situated behind him so even if I hit him, I don't know if 5% will be enough to break through without severely damaging him._

"Where are you looking?!" Midoriya is snapped from his thoughts as a giant wave of ice shoots from Todoroki, this time leaving no room for Midoriya to dodge.

_I was too caught up in my thoughts! I don't have time nor options to dodge! I got no choice!_

He holds up a hand supporting it with the other.

_SMASH!_

He flicks a finger at 100% firing off a powerful blast of air as it easily destroys the ice as it continues to Todoroki, the teen anchoring himself as he is pushed against the supporting ice. The cold air rising to the audience.

"So you are going to use that, huh. Now it's a match of endurance. Who will survive longer. You and your broken fingers or me and my ice?" Todoroki calls standing back up.

_The pain isn't as bad as before but it still hurts. But he's right. This match won't last long. I got to find a way to beat him and fast! Find it...I've got only six chances left!_

"You really are..." Todoroki fires another wave of ice, Midoriya flowing **Full Cowling** through his body to dodge only to be met with another wave to his surprise as he holds up his hand.

_SMASHHH!_

More wind pressure surges forward breaking the waves of ice.

_Five more chances!_

"A pain. I'm ending this now." Another blast of ice heads towards Midoriya.

_Damn it, He's forcing me to waste my fingers! SMASHHH! _

"Ack!" Deku recoils in pain as the blasts slides him back.

_I've used up all my fingers on my right hand!_

"TODOROKI DOESN'T RECOIL FROM MIDORIYA'S POWER AND GETS IN CLOSE!" Present Mic announces, Todoroki running along rising ice that shoots for Midoriya.

_Damn it...! _Deku pulls a bandaged finger back as he aims at the oncoming attack before firing, the ice shattering as Todoroki jumps dodging the attack forcing Midoriya to jump out of the way.

Shoto lands and continues the pressure extending his ice after the retreating teen, this time making contact as it crawls up his leg.

_Oh no! He's too close! And he's adding ice behind him! Screw this! _Deku's entire fist surges with power before shooting forward.

BOOM!

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!"

The who;e field erupts from the powerful blast of air, ice shards propelling all over the field as Todoroki covers his face with the ice behind him slowly breaking away from the air pressure.

_Did... that do it?_

The mist begins to clear as Deku sees a hunkered Todoroki with ice all around him beginning to get up.

"That held a lot more power than before." He says pushing a broken chunk of ice off of him. "Are you trying to tell me... to stay away...?"

_His control with his quirk is- No, it's not just his quirk. His judgement, application skills, mobility... Every ability he has... is strong!_

"What's wrong Midoriya? Don't tell me that's all you have? You've just been defending and running. What happened to you beating me?" Midoriya winces from the pain in his arm and fingers to catch sight of something.

_He's... trembling? So that's how it is... Damn it...!_

"Sorry. Thanks, Midoriya. That guy's face is clouded thanks to you." He glances at the spectator's seats where Endeavor is watching.

Deku grits his teeth and clenches his fist.

* * *

"Come on, Midoriya, I know you can do more than this! I trained you myself!" Nunu calls standing in front of the television in the upper corner of the room.

"You know he can't hear you, right?" Momo says from the bedside.

"Crono is in his own little world at the moment. Though Midoriya does seems to be having some difficulty."

"It is Todoroki after all. Midoriya is a close range fighter while Todoroki is a long range. Midoriya's abilities skyrocketed thanks to the training but even after all that and his enhanced mobility, he's still been forced to use his fingers. He's at his limit."

"Hmm, that is only half true."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It may not seem like so but Todoroki is nearing his limit as well. And I believe Midoriya has realized this." Kanao along with Momo return their focus to the screen.

* * *

"With your arms like that, you can't fight anymore, can you? Let's finish this" Todoroki states standing upright, ice spikes launching for Midoriya's defeated form.

"TODOROKI KEEPS ATTACKING WITH OVERWHELMING POWER! HERE COMES THE FINAL ICE ATTACK!

"Where the hell are you looking?"

"What?!"

BOOM!

Air pressure blows through the stadium knocking Todoroki off his feet as he careens for the out of bounds line to make a wall of ice stopping himself. The ice-user winces looking to his opponent, his eyes widening as he takes notices of the distorted coloration of Midoriya's trembling finger.

"You used your broken finger?" He gets to his feet. "Why are you going so far?"

"You're trembling Todoroki." These sudden words widening the teen's eyes even more. "Quirks are physical abilities, too... There's a limit to how much the body can take, isn't there? And isn't that something you can fix by just using your _damn_ right side?!" Todoroki's surprised look becomes an annoyed one. :everyone's fighting with everything they've got! To win and get closer to their dream! To become number one! And you want to win with just half of your strength?! You haven't landed one single scratch on me, you know!" Deku grips his distorted colored hand into a strong fist. "I meant what I said about beating you. I'm also going to knock some sense into you! So came at me with everything you've got!"

"Tell me..." Shoto lowers his stance. "What are you getting at? 'Everything I've got?' Did my damn old man buy you off or something? Now I'm pissed!" He dashes forward, Midoriya being the one to widen his eyes.

_His movements are slowed!_

_In close quarters, you won't be able to do anything about me! _He leaps at Deku who in turns leans forward. _The instant I lifted my foot...! This guy baited me!_

"What I'm getting at..."

SMACK!

Deku slams hit fist into Shoto's abdomen, a part of Deku's arm becoming encased in ice, to send him sliding on his back.

"Is that!" He shouts reeling over from his injured fingers.

_Why...?_ The bicolor haired teen shoots more stalagmite-like ice at Midoriya.

_His attacks are slower! **One for All: Full Cowling**!_

Deku shoots off with his hands behind him all around Todoroki, the teen having no chance at keeping up as he turns to be punched in the face one again sliding off his feet onto his back.

"Stop holding back!" Midoriya shouts wincing at the pain to ready a finger flick, Todoroki already back and coming closer.

He releases it, both being pushed back once more. Midoriya activates **Full Cowling **dashing around his opponent, Todoroki shooting more ice in retaliation. The two continuing this exchange on repetition.

_His powers have lowered somewhat. _Aizawa thinks look on. _But... he has at least gained better control. He isn't fighting recklessly like before. At his current skill level, this is the best he can do to win for the time being. But damn, even if he can be healed, to be able to rush into such intense pain like that requires resolve. A lot of resolve. So what is it that's causing this resolve, Midoriya?_"All Might. I've for the longest time wanted to be like him! In order to become number one, I have to be strong enough to become number one. My motivation may be trivial compared to you but...!" Deku shouts rushing at Todoroki who fires off another huge wave if ice.

"What are you up to now?"

_I can't make a fist! So... SMASH!_

He flicks his thumb using hus mouth gums to blast Todoroki away, the boy anchoring himself once more with ice from behind.

"Damn it! Why the hell are you going so far?" Todoroki question reeling in pain from the hit.

"I want to live up to everyone's expectation!" Todoroki looks up to see Izuku shakily running at his, his arms flailing at his side. "I want to be able to smile and respond to each and every one! To be a cool hero is what I want to be!" His words resurfacing a past memory once buried, Todoroki too distracted by the sudden flashback to realize Midoriya in front as he's headbutted in the stomach, Midoriya falling to his knees.

"That's why... Everyone's giving their all! I don't know anything about your circumstances that you're in. I don't even know your resolve. But,for,you to become number one without giving it your all, to completely reject your father... quitting kidding yourself!" Deku shouts in frustration.

"This is... my old man's power..." He struggles to say getting to a knee.

"Damn it, Todoroki! It's _YOUR _power! Not his!" Todoroki's eyes widen in shock.

Five words. Five simple words that hold so much meaning behind them. More meaning than what Todoroki's own for refusing to use his gift. His gift. The mist important word out of the five that he has never bothered to think about let aloke realize.

* * *

_"You want to be a hero, don't you? It's okay for you to be one." A mother's voice resonates gently rubbing a young, scarless, Todoroki._

* * *

_To think, I would have forgotten..._

* * *

_"Don't be bound by the blood running through your veins. It's okay for you to become who and what you want to be."_

_'I don't know what your history is but that fire is yours and no one else's. If you had used that then things might have been different. Keep that in mind.'_

_"Sometimes you can't forget no matter how much you want to. Whatever happens will forever be a part of who you are. The best you can do is embrace it and move on. That is only one meaning to being a hero. Use what you were given and don't despise it, embrace it as your own."_

_"If you're going to hold yourself back, then you're actually an idiot! You can't expect to win this thing half-assing!"_

_"It's YOUR power! Not his!"_

* * *

Steam begins to fizzle off of Todoroki's body before flames burst from his body. Like a bomb, the heat expands in a large radius almost instantaneously. A flame tornado appearing where the ice-user once stands.

"T-THIS IS...!"

"Deku did it! He brought out the fire!" Uraraka shouts, her hands in front to block the sudden heat wave.

"He really used it!" Iida says in disbelief..

"Young Midoriya... Was making young Todoroki use his left side what you were truly after all along? Don't tell me, are you trying to save him?"

"Even though you want to win..." Deku refocuses at the speaking flame-user. "Damn it... To go as far as to help your own enemy... which one of us is really the one screwing around now?" The tornado dispels showing Todoroki with half his body in flames and the other half covered in chunks of ice. "I too... want to be a hero!" A grin forms of Deku's face.

"Alright! I need he could do it! I trained him myself, you know!" Nunu cheers aloud.

"Yes, we've heard you for the eighth time now." Momo groans in annoyance. "But Midoriya really did it! He made Todoroki use his fire!"

"Now the really battle begins. Does Midoriya have enough left to overcome this new obstacle or will Todoroki's newfound strength prove to be too much?" Kanao wonders aloud so Nunu will hear.

"Insight, hush! Midoriya is gonna win, believe it!" She gives a small chuckle to look at Relon.

Shinn, please be careful. You're missing Midoriya's big moment.

* * *

"FINALLY, SHOTOOOOOO!" A voice roars amongst the audience.

"Huh?" Present Mic says curiously as he along with most of the audience looks to see Endeavor walking down to the isle towards the bottom railings placed around the arena.

"GOOD! IT'S FINALLY TIME! THE TIME HAS COME FOR YOU TO SURPASS ME! WITH MY BLOOD, YOU WILL FULFILL MY ONLY DESIRE!"

"Endeavor shouts words of... encouragement? What a loving father, haha."

Down at the darkened arena, the only light being Todoroki's flame lighting up the floor around them as steam blows past Midoriya.

"Amazing..."

"Why are you smiling?" Midoriya looks to Todoroki losing his grin. "With injuries in a situation like that, you're crazy, you know that? Don't blame me for what happens next."

"Same to you!" He retorts.

Shoto places his left foot down, ice erupting around him as well as fire. **One for All** surges through Midoriya's whole body breaking away the ice around his arm. Both boys locked on one another ready to end this.

"Midnight! If they keep going, one of them could be killed!" He slams his hands down, cement rushing at the stage beginning to rush for the arena.

"His body won't last much longer!" She rips a piece of clothing off he arm, her quirk beginning to spread.

Todoroki creates a cylindrical platform rising himself high into the air.

"**One for All: Full Cowling**!" All the power rushes to Midoriya's legs as he tightens his fists to launch upwards. "Who's the one running now, Todoroki!" He shouts as he shoots up along the ice.

Todoroki steps on the platform to erupt dozens of spikes ahead of Midoriya, the teen's eyes widening as he grits his teeth aiming a broken finger at one to unleash a blast breaking it stopping his ascension to descend down landing on a pillar. Deku takes off jumping from one pillar to another. Shoto causing more spikes,to erupt only to miss as Deku zooms upwards passing every attempt.

"Tch!" He extends his flamed arm to aim it at Midoriya firing a torrent of fire at the boy.

Midoriya lands on another ice ledge to take notice quickly hoping to another.

_He isn't letting me get any higher!_

He jumps to another platform, now circling the

With no time he slides to the one below to avoid another blast of the quirked fire be

_He isn't letting me get any higher!_

He jumps to another platform, now circling the ice tower.

"Just hold still!" Todoroki continues his rapid fire fire assault.

_At this rate, I'll run out of platforms and I'll just get further from Todoroki! _

Deku lands on a platform and stops himself to see he's gone full circle around the cylindrical frozen structure. He looks up with wide eyes to see Todoroki shooting a another fire attack.

_Damn, What do I- Wait, that's it!_

With no time, Izuku slides to the one below to avoid another blast of the quirked fire as it strikes to frozen spike. Todoroki ceases his flamethrower attack to inspect his opponent. He peers over the edge to widen as he sees Midoriya rocketing to him, the ice platform shattering from his launch.

"Come at me with your full power, Todoroki!" Deku reers back an open palm with his non-broken arm, the power of his inherited quirk surging through him one more time.

Todoroki retaliating with a fist of fire, his left side expelling more heat melting his platform as he winds his fist back to extend it forward, their attacks colliding. A massive explosion bellows throughout the stadium as the blast from their collided attacks breaks apart the ice tower shattering it into hundreds of thousands ice shards, smoke expanding from the top for two figures to fall out of the smoke. Deku falling lifelessly, both arms now distorted in coloration, while Todoroki descends clearly injured as he holds his fire using arm to blast an ice ramp from the ground to catch himself.

"Midoriya is...!" Iida begins.

"Come on, Deku! You can win this!" Hollors Uraraka cupping her hands to her mouth, everyone surprised by her sudden outburst.

The voice of Uraraka resounds through the stadium to fall upon Midoriya's, his eyes snapping open as he looks to the ground and then to Todoroki. He shakily extends his arm.

_Everything... rests on this last move... I'm glad I saved my pinky!_

BOOM!

Todoroki looks to see his opponent accelerating at him, teeth gritting in response.

"We're not done yet Todoroki!" Deku shouts.

_I can't use my fire anymore and I don't have enough time to stop my ice! Damn it! No!_

"SMASH!" Deku winds his foot back to release it delivering a bicycle kick to Todoroki's cheek shooting the boy clear downwards at his ice, it shatter at his descent with Midoriya falling shortly behind.

_This is gonna hurt! _He closes his eyes preparing for the inevitable pain.

Right before either an make contact with the right field they are both caught by Cementoss' quirk lowering the two to the ground. Deku rolls onto his back breathing out a huge breath before panting catching said breath to look to Todoroki. Upon inspection, motionless. Midnight walks over inspection the teen before glancing at Midoriya's tired but awake form and heavily injured form.

"Todoroki is unable to continue! Which means the winner is Midoriya!"

* * *

**And that's it! Relon and Midoriya both win their matches although they're both not in the best of shape. Learned about the reasoning behind why Relon hurts to be asked why he doesn't talk and he ends up at the place that caused it all thanks to the talking being inside his head, whoohoo lol. Originally wasn't going to do anything with Endeavor but the idea popped for him to take a interest in the remnants so you all will see how that plays out. With all that sorted, leave a review on what y'all thought! I'd love any and all feedback. Just don't be to hard on me, haha. See ya in the next chapter~**

**Word Count Goa: 10k - Achieved!**


	15. Chapter 13: Fated Sports Festival Part 6

**TheCarlosInferno: **At least give us a full lemon scene before going on hiatus with this story.

**Hmm. Don't want to rush things in the relationship but we'll see. **

**Useless Mortals: **Please, for the love of God, LEARN TO USE NORMAL SIZED PARAGRAPHS! Having massive walls of texts is irritating to read. Breaking them into smaller chunks is easy for you to do and makes reading much more.

**Good point there. Will definitely keep in mind, thanks :)**

RiIl: parts of the story need reformated. Minetas outburst seems very out of character.

**First sentence: ****Definitely**** agree. I knew that already before I even started writing the story lol. Second Sentence: Does it? To me, Mineta's outbursts are always out of nowhere but then again, that's what I'm aiming for in this story with his ****personality**** so I guess I'm doing something right?**

* * *

_Why... No... I know why. The question is... can I wake up?_

_..._

_Damn it._

He lets out a sigh.

**_Eramsus Mode._**

He flexes his fingers for circuit-like patterns appear on the all over his body.

_Good. **Full Restoration**._

His fatigue along with the slight soreness fades away. He looks to the crashing waves under the dark blanket that is the thunderstorm.

_The weather is not only getting worse, but closer. No doubt the entity's doing. It wants me to go inside. That storm is apart of the entity most likely so the pain will be real just like this sand is. Last time I was forced to 65%. And because of my outburst during my fight with Monoma, it surely must have gotten stronger to some extent._

BOOM!

He pauses as the sound of thunder strikes.

_But no matter how real it is, it can't kill me. It won't. _

He turns around to set his sights on the hellhole he grew up in.

_It knows I'm here yet it didn't attack me while I was weakened. It only took me here and then left me be. __Why though? Could it be weakened from my using of **Eramsus Mode**? _

BOOM!

_Regardless, I can't wake up so the only way of getting out of this is to deal with the entity face-to-face. __No point risking flying up with this weather._

He gazes at the facility. Two seemingly abandoned twin buildings colored black standing at the same height connected by a single hallway on what one would guess to be the middle floor. A few windows are located throughout the floors.

_No way out but in..._

With his past life standing before him and no hesitation, Relon steps forward. The sound of the crunching sand drowned by the roaring thunder. With no entrance visible on either building, he stops before the twin structure on the right placing a hand to it.

_Just as I remember. It's all necrolite. _

Circuit patterns appear as he balls a fist crashing it into the wall breaking open a hole.

_Unlike how I remember, the fortifications were much more resistant._

He enters into the lobby that appears to be the sort one would find in any kind of hotel.

_Looks can be deceiving and this deceived all of us..._

He faces somberly at the rest area ahead of him. A single flight of stairs rest ahead of him past the area. He stops at the base looking up.

_It wants to weaken me by showing me all of this..._

He heads up for the first floor stopping to look on at the empty hallway, doors scattered throughout. A metal gate hanging over the entrance to the hall

_This is..._

He steps forward under the bar for it to come crashing down behind him. He turns to it placing his hands on it.

_The entity... I can feel it coming from this..._

He activates **Eramsus Mode** at 30% to force the bar open though it barely nudges.

_So, 30% isn't enough. Then what about..._

He tries again at 50%, his circuit-like arms shining a bright white as he tries once more, this time the bars slowly opening. He steps back as the bars close back up.

_It's resistance to **Eramsus Mode** is getting stronger..._

He proceeds with caution down the hallway stopping at the first door. He checks his sleeves, pockets, pant legs, and shoes to find no cards. Circuit markings appear once more as he cautiously puts his other hand on the knob turning it ever so slowly. He slowly opens the creaking door seeing nothing to shoot it open, glowing arm at the ready to find no hostility.

_It's empty. No window either. Just like how I remember it..._

He steps out going to the next door to find it empty as well.

_Every single one... is the same as the last; empty._

He stops at the end of the hall looking back at the dozens of doors opened. Scorn and pain is all he feels.

_Everyone... I'm so sorry..._ _If only..._

He turns away shaking his head. He looks to the stairs before heading up. He turns halfway up the stairs to stop where he is, the ceiling of the next room visible. He shutters, his hand going to his left trapezius.

_Calm down. Nothing is real. The entity is just trying to get to you, Relon..._

He grips his circuit-marked hands as he continues, the large room coming into view. He stops taking in the sight. A large room with what seems like machines all over. Lines on the floor indicating the start of maybe a line at each contraption. He slowly eases to the center where one of the odd machines are located, Relon looking close at its design.

A bunch of metal casing that seem like just boxes surround a chair with straps to restrain someone. A computer and keyboard on the side with test tubes holding a black liquid next to it. Right behind the chair over its left shoulder is a mechanical arm with a syringe attached. Inside the arm is a black hole similar to the test tubes.

Relon picks up a test tube about to inspect it but the liquid suddenly comes to life jumping out of the tube and splashing on the floor, Relon jumping back. He kneels down motioning his hand forward for the liquid to move away. He turns off his light form to motion his hand once more, the liquid remaining motionless this time.

_It's reacting to my **Eramsus Mode**. Sure enough, this liquid is the **Malevolence Form** before injection. When it's at it's weakest._

He stand back up looking around.

_Even in the furthest depths of my memories, the entity was able to make it so life-like. Just what is its goal?_

He looks ahead at the stairs before the sight of the middle testing unit catches his attention once more.

_"Are you destined to live or die, young one? We're about to find out..."_

_"No! Let me go! Ha... AHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

He shutters looking away before slowly receding back to the machine.

_This is where my curse originated... right here..._

He steps away moving past the others, memories of children in line awaiting their fate fills his eyes. The emotion known as frustration returns once more, Relon's fists shaking profusely. He moves ahead, his sights locked on the staircase.

_Next is..._

He stops once again taking in the fanilar setting. Another large room full of single beds in the center, bathrooms on the side and windows spaced high on the walls. He walks along the side of the room to look out the barred window, the weather still the same as before he entered although not as bad. He turns his attention to the beds, 100 to be exact. His eyes falls on one as he slowly walks to it, an apparition of a child sleeping lifelessly in every bed he passes. He stops at one close to the middle. A simple touch against the cold metal bars of the bed frame stirs familiarity within as he tries to pull away his hand yet it doesn't budge. Instead, his body moves closer to sit down, the creaking and sinking of the mattress causing that deep feeling to take hold.

_Calm down. This is what it wants._

Once more, he takes a deep breath regaining control of his body's functions. He rubs against tge sheets of the bed, somberly taking in the sensation before getting up and a thoight popping into his head for Relon to look at the bed next what was once his.

_Kanan..._

He looks to a select few scattered throughout the room.

_Maverick... Luna... Archer..._

BOOM!

He shifts to the window as the storm picks up again.

_If that's a sign it's growing stronger, I need to go._

He stands giving the beds one last look.

_Everyone..._

He runs off to the stairs with a skip at every other step to stop, gazing at the spacial room. Desks in rows and columns with a large blackboard at the front. Next to the blackboard, the staircase and to the side of the room, another door.

_Just as I remember. Empty._

An apparition of his younger self walks past him along with others to be seated. His former self seated at the front. A young girl seated next to him with light blue hair ending at her waist and pure blue eyes smiles at him, the latter's saddened expression seeming to cheer up as they both then look ahead to the teacher's lesson.

_Kanan..._

He shakes his head, the past apparitions fading away for him to move forward towards tge steps. He immediately jumps back as another metal gate falls.

_I guess the entity doesn't want me going that way._

He looks to the side door moving to it. He places his hand on the knob stopping in place. A vile essence resonating from the touch. He suddenly goes to 50%, his body covering in white circuit-like patterns, his arms veiled in a bright light.

_Time to wake up!_

He proceeds to open the door stepping out onto the catwalk. Thunder roars as the sound of the gusts of wind rush at high speeds. Something Relon pays no mind to. No, his focus is on a dark figure standing on the other end of the catwalk. Wearing the U.A. sports uniform and black shoes with red 'X' patterns circling around is the form of a male teenager with black hair ending at his shoulders. He has pitch black eyes with white slits and his arms have taken on the enlarged demonic form. His skin seeming to be corrupt similar to his demonic hands, the veins from those extending throughout the body to the face. A sinister grin plastered on the doppelganger's face.

"**So you've finally arrived, huh? Took you long enough.**"

_You've changed quite a bit, huh?_

"**Yeah, and _damn_ does it feel good!**" The faker expresses with joy releasing a surge of power around him. "**But tell me, did you enjoy your trip down memory lane?**"

_That broken speech of yours has improved considerably as well._

"**So you're going to ignore me, are you? Well, that's not exactly nice.**"

_Neither is trying to take over my body or causing the death my only family._

"**Oooh? Someone sure knows how to hold a grudge. You should learn to let go and let loose. Using my power would be much easier if you did.**" This causes Relon's eyes to narrow.

_Your personality just changed. Explain._

"**How wonderful of you to notice! Simply put, that little skirmish with Monoma gave me quite the boost in power as you can plainly tell. The help from Reference really helped, you see. That on top of me being the wonderful and caring person that I am just 'exploded' and you can tell the rest.** **As for my personality, I'm trying to gain a sense for what fits.**" The entity lifts its large hands out to the side. "**From the weeks of observing your life at U.A., I have gotten a fair sense for your classmates' personali****ties. Each unique in their own way. ****Tell me...**" Black gales of wind forms a sphere around the doppelganger, Relon readying himself into a stance.

He's forces to shield his eyes as black wisps explode past him obstructing his view. It clears for Relon to stare in awe at the entity. Before him stands Midoriya, his hair completely black retaining all of the **Malevolence Form's **features.

"**H-how about t-this form? With this power, I can truly become the number one hero! W-well, what d-do you think?" **The entity's nervous expression becoming a snide grin before laughing.

_Shapeshifting?_

Instead of answering, it is once again clouded in a black sphere to reappear, this time taking on the appearance of Bakugou with black spiky hair.

"**THAT'S RIGHT YOU PAPER-BASTARD! IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, THEN COME AT ME! I'LL KILL YOU DAMN IT!" **More laughter comes from the faker bending over with hands at his knees.

_...How?_

"**How? Simple. This realm you all have deemed the 'white void' is MY world which means I have control over everything! I can make the weather whatever I so please. Create whatever I so desire and-**

_Yet you still can't get out, can you?_

Relon's sudden words wiping away the smug look off the entity's face as it returns its focus to it's jailkeeper, a look of despise evident.

_What's wrong, other me? Did I strike a nerve? _The entity twitches, a maniacal grin growing.

"**Yet. I can't get out _yet_."**

_If you're so desperate to get out like a few weeks ago, then by all means, let's settle this. Though we both know how this will end._

**As much as I would love to kill you and take over your body permanently, one thing that evolved was my common sense. As frustrating as it is I simply cannot beat you... yet." **At these words, his large demonic arms return to their normal size retaining the red and black markings.

_So you grew a brain finally. Congratulations. If you know you can't beat me, why bring me here in the first place?_

"**I thought that seeing the past might mess with that head of yours but alas, it seems it didn't have the full effect I was hoping for.**"

_So what, plan A didn't work and you, the entity that has been living inside of me for nine years, and you couldn't think of a plan B_?

"**You must take me for a fool if you think I didn't.**" The entity snaps its fingers, the island enveloping in darkness, Relon keeping his eyes forward.

No longer are they on the catwalk. Now they are in what seems like a road with a gate and lamppost above it.

_This is...!_

"**That's right, bastard! We're at our Mo-**

SHK!

A white beam pierces the prisoner's chest. He looks up to see Relon with his shining fist extended, the white laser coming from him.

_MY Momo!_

"**Someone is... quite over protective.**" It winces.

_You're not even human._

"**Ah, but in a sense, I am you as you are me.** **_We_ are Shinn, the leader of the remnants! WE, ARE THE ONES WHO SHALL LEAD THIS WORLD INTO A NEW AGE! WE ARE RELON LUCINANCE!**" It bellows raising its hands to the sky, the weather instantly changing from clears, cloudy skies to dark, thunderstorms once more.

_No you're not. I've been alive a hell of a longer time than you've even been inside me._

Another black sphere wraps around it breaking away the beam. Another explosion of black wind erupts to show the entity no longer Bakugou but now Nunu.

"**Phrasing, bro.**"

_There's no point delaying the inevitable. It doesn't matter who you change into. I'm still taking you down and waking up._

"**Even if you do beat me, you don't know how to do it permanently.** **The only one that knows is me, myself, and I.**"

_Lucky me. I get to take out three bastards at once. Lucky me, it's time to collect this month's rent and once I find a way to be rid of you, I can finally live fully free from this curse._

"**Oh! ****Your words hurt, other me. I thought we could come to some sort of agreement. The middle of both sides, brother.**"

_You say you've studied those I've interacted with but you have a poor skill for trying to be them._

"**Is that so? Well, I can do some better than most others.**" It begins changing once more.

Relon's face becomes a glare to the identity the entity has taken on.

"**What do you think, Relon? How do I look?**" A feminine, though, distorted asks spinning around.

_..._

"**Relon? What's wrong?**" It walks forward swiping a black bang from the front of it's face.

Relon's head remains lowered, his body shaking ever so slightly.

"**You're shaking! Are you-**

The entity catches out the corner of its eyes a twitch from Relon's arm, both sending a 50% punch from their respective forms to clash. A mixture of black and white gales whirl around the two. The world beginning to crack in the form of white crevices along the roads and gate, even the mansion in the distance.

"**Whatever could be wrong, _Shinn?!_** **Did I strike a nerve?**" The entity giving a smug smirk.

_Don't you _dare_ impersonate Momo!_

Relon reaches out with his free hand grabbing the arm of the entity to pivot, throwing him through the cracking ground. Relon following in pursuit winding up back in the white void as he gently floats down, the Momo-turned entity far below standing on what seems like a flat white surface.

"**Honestly, since I'm not human yet, being able to genderbend is quite nice though I should figure out what personality and body I want to make my own.**" Once more, a black sphere surrounds the malevolent female before bursting.

"**Revel in the Eternal Abyss that is Darkness.**" Now it becomes corrupted Tokoyami doing a pose, an arm hugging himself with his arm covering his face before changing once more.

"**My father is the bane of my existence. To neglect him completely is what I truly desire!" **Now Todoroki with corrupted skin and fully black hair.

"**As the Symbol of Peace and as a hero, I shall kill you and anyone who plans to interfere if it means retaining my world peace! You understand don't you, Young Shinn?" **Now All Might in his muscle form flexing his muscles.

_A Symbol of Peace that has to kill me? World Peace? More like world domination. This has to do with your 'new world' I take it_?

"**That's right. Wow, these are bouncy. This is pretty fun.**" Now Midnight messing with her chest.

"**But to be blunt, being a flatty has its perks too.**" Now Jirou placing her hands at her hips spinning to stop with her back to Relon before changing again.

"**Then again...**" The entity changes to what appears to be Mina, her skin and hair pitch black. "**Someone like Mina has a perky personality, don't you think?**" The entity looks over its shoulder at Relon before turning around fully. "**I'm willing to bet that if you hadn't gotten with Momo, you would have gotten with Mina.** **Nice bod like Momo, seems more athletic, though doesn't have the brains like Momo.** **Polar opposites attract after all, right?** " It wonders grinning.

_Don't compare Mina and Momo! They're both perfect just the way they are! We all have traits that define us, but what about you? You have nothing! All you've been doing it changing from one person to another!_

The entity falls silent at those words, hands going to its hips looking up hiding its expression.

"**You know. A part of me honestly wished we could get along as one.**" Relon's eyes becoming wide before narrowing, the Mina-entity letting out a sigh as a black gale of wind surrounds her once more.

_I don't believe that for a second! After all the pain and suffering you've caused me, do you honestly think I'd believe that?!_

The spherical wind disperses revealing the entity now Relon once more.

"**Of course not. You're too smart to fall for something like that. But you're also quite dumb to think everything is a lie.**"

_What?_

"**It doesn't matter. I hate to admit you're right but you are about me not having any originality. It's annoying calling you by my name as I'm sure it is vice versa. So, being the ****courteous**** one that I am, I'll choose a name. Now what to pick... Oh, you'll wait won't you, Shinn? Not like you have anywhere to be.** **Except maybe our match with Nunu. You'll probably use that vile power you call Eramsus Mode. Ugh.**"

_I'm not using your power. I'd be an idiot to do that and allow you to get stronger. _

**"True. But you'll have to eventually. Besides, I'm always gonna come barging into that head of yours when you need me...**" The entity pauses gaining an annoyed look."**That or you begin having another mental breakdown for a chance at freedom. Whichever comes first really.**"

_Wow..._

"**What? you want to say something like that's the evil entity that I know?'"**

_No. I hate to admit it but for a second y__ou actually made a good impression of myself._

"**You are my jailor, after all. I'd be pretty pathetic to have a poor impersonation of you.**"

_It's ironic. To__ think I'd be having an actual conversation with the very evil being presiding with my body. Not to mention with proper English no doubt. Then again, all those times of you breathing out three to five words really was a pain._ Relon lowers into a stance, his body alit with circuits for markings.

"**Couldn't be helped. Still wasn't strong enough to properly speak unlike now.** **But enough of that. I need a name before we go back to where we left off... Hmm...** **I got it.**" He too lowers into a stance mimicking Relon, black markings enveloping his body. "**Relon Lucinance, aka Shinn, meet Ather Delmise, aka Deathbringer!"** Both charge.

* * *

Down below on the arena, medical groups are taking away both Midoriya and Todoroki.

"He did it... Midoriya really did it." Iida says to himself still in disbelief. "He really made Todoroki use his fire and beat him!"

_What was also surprising, although not as much,__ was Uraraka's sudden outburst. _

He glances out the corner of his eye at his female companion next to him. Her expression seeming as if she's conflicted over something.

_She really... _A grin forms as the corner from the corner as he adjusts his glasses.

"Uraraka." He calls, the sound of her name causing her to jump slightly.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Go to him. I'm sure you're worried about him, aren't you?"

"Iida? What do you...?" She falls short remembering her sudden cheering moments ago, a red haze appearing over the bridge of her nose extending to her cheeks for her to fall silent looking wide-eyed at the ground to stand.

"I think I will." She walks off only to be stopped by the call of Iida once more.

"Take your time. Cementoss is rebuilding the arena after their fight so you'll have at least some time before match." She glances down below to see Iida's words true.

"Yeah. Thanks Iida!" She turns taking off in a run, the class president chuckling at her antics.

_Even though I just told her to take her time, she still takes off. I guess that's one thing they both may have in common._

Ring ring ring.

He pulls out his phone with a quizzical look to answer it, a moment later his eyes widening.

* * *

_Deku should be in the same medical room as Lucinance! _

She races for the staircase skipping every other step to jump to last few before taking off once more turning a corner. Down the hallway with after taking some more turns, she arrives panting to look at the sign reading medical room. Before she has a chance to knock, the door pulls itself open revealing Recovery Girl.

"Hm? Can I help you, missy?"

"Oh, I'm here to see Dek- Midoriya." She answers stopping her panting.

"Oh? Well you're at the wrong room."

"... Huh?"

"There's two medical rooms. Why? I have no idea. It's quite absurd having someone as old as myself walking back and forth. You may come with me as I am heading to heal him. I just finished tending to Todoroki."

"O-oh, thank you very much!" She moves out of the doorway allowing the elderly hero through for the two to walk their way to their destination.

"So how long?"

"Excuse me?"

"How long have you and Midoriya been together?" Her words causing the brunette to explode in surprise and embarrassment stopping in her tracks.

"H-huh? W-we're n-not d-dating! I mean..."

"Not yet, correct?" Her words causing Ochako to refocus on the woman who has stopped before capming herself.

"That obvious?" She sighs with a small smile.

"You have the same look as Yaoyorozu when we talked about Lucinance before they had gotten together. And it doesn't take a genius to see how much you care considering how hard you must have been running to pant just as hard over just anyone,"

"Er... Really?" The nurse nods.

"This generation is quite troublesome. You all have villains targeting you for one thing. Yet, when it comes to romance, you young ones take so long to muster the will to confess that by the time you do, it's all too late. "

"O-oh, you have a point..."

_Ah, youth. The beauty of it is something else._

"Come now. Any more delay and I'll leave you behind! Midoriya can't heal himself, you know!"

"Oh, yes ma'am!"

Minutes of walking passes before they arrive at the correct room this time. Uraraka opens the door for the nurse following close behind to see Momo along with Kanao and Nunu.

"Yo." Nunu greets. "Midoriya's right over there ." He gestures to the bed next to Relon's."

Both the older and younger female go to inspect him, his arms and hands distorted in coloration.

"Deku..." She gazes at her crush, worry evident in her eyes.

"I swear this child. Going beyond his control again and again." She gets onto a stoll checking him over before announcing her work and closing the curtain around them, the sound of smooching can be heard as Uraraka heads to the others placing herself next to Nunu against the wall eyeing the curtain.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Nunu wonders, the brunette nodding.

"Don't worry, Recovery Girl is taking good care of him now. I'm sure he'll be alright." Momo reassures.

"Yeah."

"Uraraka." Kanao calls.

"Yeah?"

"What made you become attracted to Midoriya? If you don't mind my asking." The brunette's eyes widen.

"Was it really _that obvious?_" All three nod as she drops her head defeated.

"Don't feel so down, I was the same way with the girls."

"... Really?" Momo nods smiling.

"In a sense, we have that in common. We both can't put up a very good front except maybe to our crushes themselves." This earns both girls a chuckle, Uraraka's spirits already rising back up.

"But to answer your question, Kanao... I admire a lot of things but there's something he has that I don't. At least not quite yet."

"Would it be his strive towards being a hero?" Kanao wonders, Uraraka nodding.

"You really are the perceptive one." She laughs for it to quickly die down. "His reasonings towards becoming a hero are much different from my own yet we're both striving for the same goal. And those reasons of his are what I admire the most. How genuine and pure hearted Deku is for wanting to help others when he doesn't even think of himself but just rushes into things."

"Like with Todoroki. He was able to make him use his fire. Something he refused to do." Momo comments earning a nod from her classmate.

"Yeah, and look at the results. He didn't care as long as Todoroki's eyes opened to what Deku was saying. Deku stutters and has all sorts if funny habits but that part if his I find... kinda cute. But when it comes to being a hero, what I like the most about him... It has to be his passion." She finishes only to blush at her own confession.

"No need to be embarrassed. You were just being honest with yourself." Kanao states.

"I was the same with Relon. I didn't know much but the tine we spent together, I began to learn, although no where near as much as after the USJ. That honestly shook me to my core with that much information at once." Momo mentions

"Hey, y'all asked and we answered." Nunu comments with a shrug.

"But I don't regret any of it." She retorts smirking.

"No regrets, huh...?" Ochako mutters, looking back to Deku silhouette.

Momo nods before looking from her classmate to Relon's sleeping form. Worry returning.

_Relon/ Deku, please be okay._

* * *

_Where are you...? Behind!_

Relon is floating in midair looking for his other self to throw a backfist to collide with Ather's demonic hand. Ather brings his other hand for a hook which Relon catches to his side. Both eye one another before clashing knees kicking each other away, Relon floating in the air as Ather lands on the ground to rear his arms back before pushing them forward, tendrils shooting from the large fingertips.

_This again?!_

Relon drops down avoiding one as he flies for Ather spinning out of the way of each tendril punching through the last to once again about to collide fists. He notices a smirk just before their collision from Ather as the evil Relon vanishes reappearing above Shinn, he having noticed out the corner of his eye to be punched directly on his back slamming to the void's white surface. Relon coughing from the pain of the impact from both the back and the front side. He bounces just off the ground, Relon catching this opening as he zips away for the entity to reappear ahead of him throwing a punch for Relon to block crossing his arms as he is sent a ways skidding to a halt on the ground. He looks to Ather, both noticing the other twitch for the two to vanish from where the were clashing fists in the middle, a large dome mixed with black and white air form to explode, the force sending both sliding back.

_Why fight? Don't you see it's pointless!_

"**That's where you're wrong, Shinn. I could let you go right now and what would that accomplish? Nothing for me. I could make hundreds of clones based on you and ****anyone**** you've encountered but nothing is better than the real thing.**"

_So what? This is just a sort of training for you?_

"**In a sense, yes. At least until you decide to get serious and end this. But you won't do that, now will you?**"

_I have no need. You're still holding back yourself after all._ This causes Ather to smirk.

"**Heh, l****eave it to my host to know me so well. Then what say we step things up a bit?**" He lowers himself back into a stance, black air exerting from him.

_With pleasure._ Relon does the same, albeit with white gusts of wind.

Both expel their power up looking to one another. Relon flies high up pointing a hand at Ather gun-style.

"**Time to do what I do best. Mess with that head of yours.**" Ather slams a hand to the white surface, five black circles appearing around the evil entity. "**Astral Lineage!**"

From the circles emerges black blobs before taking on a human shape, each then alternating to their own physical characteristics while retaining blackened skin and hair. four the size of children except one. All barefoot wearing a white buttoned dress shirt and pants.

The first positioned ahead of Ather on the right is the same girl seen earlier, now with black hair and pitch black eyes.

The second positioned ahead of Ather on the right is a boy with a slender build compared to the rest. He has black hair curving outwards and back inwards. Two bangs crossing each other forming an 'X' in the middle of his forehead.

The third positioned behind Ather on the left is another boy with blonde wavy hair starting high on the right side of his head and descending longer diagonally to the left before ending just below his shoulders.

The fourth positioned behind Ather to the right is a girl that has a strong resemblance to the boy with the same hairstyle and color starting from her left and ending at the right.

Finally, the fifth positioned directly ahead of Ather. A perfect replica of Nunu in his U.A. gym uniform. Pitch black eyes with a ring in each.

"**What do you think? A nifty ability, right?**"Relon remaining unresponsive holding his fingered gesture on Deathbringer. "**What's wrong? At a loss of words?** **Don't you care that you'll hurt the only ones closest to a family?**"

_No... Not it at all._

"**Then why the silence? Why the _hesitation?_**"

_Simple. __You just gave me five more reasons to want to kill you! _**_Divine Descendance_**!

His hand jumps slightly firing a white beam before turning his hand into a fist for the beam to suddenly split itself, multiple beams falling with their sights locked onto the fake remnants and Ather. Each raise their arms showing their DNA bracelets. Each materialize a weapon, the slender boy a bow and arrow, the girl with long hair a pair of bracer gauntlets along with shin guards, and for the twins in the back, the boy on the left conjures a circular shield while the girl a spear.

"**Not so fast!**" Ather launches more tendrils from his demonic fingertips canceling out the attack.

Relon looks to his evil counterpart, Ather lowering his arms back down before vanishing in an instant.

On instinct, Relon drops to be met with a fist as he blocks it, the force of the impact shooting him for the ground. He shakes off the slight pain regaining his balance backflipping in midair to hover himself just above the white surface.

Looking to the group of now six, he readies himself.

_Those weapons aren't real necrolite so matter how close Ather makes them. Just like that storm a while back. The feeling of the rushing wind and smell of the raging salt water was real itself yet this is a dream nonetheless. A dream created from the **Malevolence Form **itself. Which means..._

He zooms forward.

"**Go.**" Ather orders, the four children charging ahead except the fake Nunu.

The boy with the shield rushes forward putting his defensive tool in front as Relon reers back a fist to extend it forward. The force creating at smoke cloud mixed with black and white coloring. It settles for the onlookers to gaze at a now cracked shield and with Relon holding himself in midair, his fist trying to push through as the boy anchors himself, his face devoid of any emotion. The only noticeable sign of him struggling is his shaking arms as he slowly slide back.

_I can break them with **Eramsus Mode**!_

He pushes off with the fist kicking the boy back as he slides to the perimeter around Relon. He gazes at the four surrounding him before setting his sights on Nunu in front of Ather.

_He's going to be the biggest pain to deal with but first._..

He looks around at the four pointing their weapons at him and then back to focus on Ather, the evil doppelganger smirking menacingly.

_I have to __deal with them..._

He senses a sudden shift in motion to look to the boy with the crossing bangs fire an arrow, Relon pulling back his head narrowly missing it for his eyes to see the girl with the spear coming directly at him from above. He catches the the blade of the spear wincing only slightly to take it by the blade and lift the girl slamming her to the ground. He feels something behind him to flex his hand, his eyes glancing at it as he turns around seeing it already fully healed as if the cut never happened. Once he does, he lifts both glowing hands catching a side swing of her leg to grip her by the ankle throwing her over to the other girl.

_There goes the girls for now._

Relon rolls out of the way as the boy with bags fores arrow after arrow in rapid succession, Relon dodging to the left and right to then duck. He takes notice of the girls recovering and realizes his eyesight has lost the boy with the shield. He shifts behind him to react on instinct catching a spinning shield thrown by the boy sending Relon back as he grits his teeth from the searing pain on his palms. Realization hits as he turns his head back behind seeing the boy with bangs aim a arrow straight at him. He quickly looks between the boy fires an arrow as is soars for Relon. At the last moment he leans his body fully back as if falling, the shield zooming over his face by mere centimeters to collide with the arrow, both creating a strong black force before it explodes destroying the arrow and sending the cracked shield back to the other boy.

_That was close. Even if they aren't the real deal, their coordination is similar to when we were younger._

He stand back up taking note of the girls back in the fight. All four sharing an empty expression.

_You four... I'm ending this now!_

"**Go on then. Entertain me.**" Ather calls with crossed arms.

All four children rush at Relon. The boys from the front and behind and the girls from his left. With only one way out Relon flies to the other side, the boy pivoting after him with the four children all side-by-side. An arrow is fired, Relon stopping his retreat to catch it in his hand before throwing it back at the group. The slanted haired boy pushes ahead of the three raising his cracked shield, the impact breaking the arrow but sending him flying back.

_There goes Maverick._

The girl with long hair reaches Relon first jumping straight at him readying a punch. Relon meets her with his own, the sheer difference in power causing the bracer to break as Relon's fist continues splitting her arm before there isn't one left to kick her away past the two remaining fakers.

_There goes Kanan_.

The boy with bangs shoots three arrows at different angles to intercept Relon while the slated hair girl with the spear rushing forward. She goes for a sweep but instead of jumping, Relon stomps on the socket. Though a empty demeanor remains, the girl is quite shocked. She attempts to move her weapon but her efforts are to no avail. He takes note of the incoming arrows to shift his body to catch all three. One in each hand and the last in his mouth. His eyes meets the girl in front of him as he delivers a kick shooting her to the surface skidding to the pile of children.

_There goes Luna._

He spits the last arrow to his hand as he then places all three between his fingertips. He glares to Ather before with a shiping motion, he sends the three arrows careening for him. The last boy with bangs fires arrows canceling out the attack and readies a fourth but doesn't see Relon. All he feels is a kick to the his head as he tumbles into the pile.

_And there goes Archer._

Relon launches himself high above the pile of children. He balls a fist as white orbs appear out of thin air around his arm before injecting themselves into it causing said arm to shine much brighter than usual before punching it at them. He punches the the air with all his might for nothing to happen. Relon pushing all of his holy energy into the hand as the extra white glow leaves his body. He tucks his fust before pumping it forward doing a one-inch punch, the force much stronger as a beam of white light fires.

The four begin to recover only to have their vision go white as the group of children are enveloped in the radiant light. After a moment, the attack dies down revealing not even a trace of the fake remnants.

Relon flies down to hover before Ather and the fake Nunu.

"**It seems those tools couldn't match up to you, my other self.**" Ather's words causing Relon to wide, his eyes as his muscles tightens.

..._Tools__?_

"**What? Don't tell me you're upset over me calling those fakes that.**"

_Those 'tools' were still beings made from the originals and you just threw them away!? You keep going on about being me but you don't care about anything do you?! Not even the fake entities you make!_

"**Of course I don't. I see no reason to be so upset considering you just disintegrated four of those 'tools.'**

_Because you forced them to fight!_

"**But isn't that the point of you being in here? To fight me so you can escape?**"

_No... I have no desire to be here! There is no _point_ in me being here! Aside for your supposed way of freeing yourself, I have no place here! I am here because I'm trying to wake up. Something you're preventing and to do that, I have to take you down! Not some fake versions of them! You want me so bad? Come at me then!_

Ather releases a sigh.

"**Fine. I** **guess the situation calls for it anyway.**" He steps up next to the fake Nunu, all three getting into a stance.

A moment passes and all three charge, Ather raising his percentage as his hands take on their demonic appearance to be met by Relon's shining fist. Out from behind the entity appears the fake Nunu bringing his blade down for Relon's throat. Seeing this, Relon intercepts the blade catching it with his thumb and index finger. Ather sees this chance vanishes, Relon following with a pull of the blade snapping it in half bringing Nunu closer to spin kick him away into a portal before disappearing_._

_Above?_

He looks up to see nothing and suddenly hears what sounding like the cracking of something. He looks around unable to find the source before looking down to see a small crack on the white surface. He flies up, Ather breaking through the floor with a demonic fist. Relon readies an attack to feel a sudden presence behind him. He quickly shifts his attention there to find nothing but a portal to then feels a presence back in front. He looks back to see the fake Nunu popping out ahead if the rising Ather.

_Damn it!_

Relon flies away making space as the two entities descend to the ground.

"**Smart move, my other self.** **Had you attacked, Nunu here would have simply warped it behind you.**** But you already knew that.**"

_You keep going on about being my other half yet you act nothing like me. Pretty hypocritical._

"**You think so? Hm, maybe I'm slowly gaining a personality of my own. I may have given myself a name and we may have opposing ideals but we are one of the same, I assure you.**"

_Stop saying that! We're nothing alike! You're nothing but a virus trapped inside me and I want you out!_

"**All**** want is out! You don't think those are one if the same?!**" He shouts back.

_Not if it includes having to kill me!_

"**And you think it's right to kill me?!** **Not everything can go your way!**"

_Do you honestly not hear the bullshit you're saying?! Not going your way? You've had everything go your way so far! Because of you, my mother and sister are dead! You are the reason I haven't talked! You and that man are the reason my life and the others have turned out this way!_ _If anything, EVERYTHING has gone your way!_

"**Yes! ****And it would be even better if you could do me the favor, save me the trouble, and die so I can be free from this prison.**"

_You're an actual dumbass if you think I'm going to let that happen._

"**Such vulgar language! Seems Nunu has rubbed off on you.**"

_A little._

"**But that's what I want right there! To learn new feelings! There's a plethora of knowledge waiting for me to obtain! These emotions I've gained! They make me more human than ever before! I can only learn so much trapped in this prison!**"

_Do you honestly expect me to kneel over and let that happen? U__nlike you, I have REAL emotions, a REAL body! Not fake feelings that you've gained simply by observing my life. Those aren't real! _

"**For now they're not.**"

_They never will be!_

"**Eventually**** they will. It's only a matter of time.**"

_You're quite full of yourself to believe that will happen._

"**I am. Why? Because there will come situations where you'll have no choice but to use my power. But we both know you can't rely on that power alone. Like Todoroki, you're limiting yourself.**"

_Don't compare his situation to mine. He won't use his fire because of family issues. I won't use your power because the literal fate if the world rests in my hands. It always have ever since... then._

"**Poor Shinn. Seems like you're lost in the past.**"

_Yeah... And you're lost in a future that won't happen!_

Relon's hands become fists as he vanishes, the fake Nunu looking around before suddenly being launched into the air, Ather looking on without a care in the world. A white streak bombards the faker from all directions before sending him to the ground followed by another beam of pure light leaving nothing behind. The white light crashed before Ather as he looks on, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth.

"**My, my. You must be really both-**

Before he can finish his sentence, he is punched square in his abdomen by a force much stronger than before as his eyed widen for him to be launched high into the white void. He recovers himself to catch sight of the blazing light coming at him to which he manages to vanish by only that if a second. He appears back on the white surface quickly looking to where he and Relon was to find his other self gone.

SPLK!

His eyes widens once more as Ather slowly looks down to see a glowing hand through his chest. He turns his head to see Relon.

"**Was it... necessary... to go past 50% against... a weak tool?**" Ather questions in between coughs.

_Just like you told me earlier, I told you! __I told__ you... Six reasons. Six reasons why I'm going to kill you again. One for Maverick. One for Luna. One for Archer. One for Kanan. One for Nunu. And now the sixth for calling each them tools!_

A white light enshrouds Relon's hand as he rips it out causing Ather to take a loud gasp for him to clutch his stomach. Strong white gales begin to swirl around Relon, Ather looking back to his sailor with gritted teeth in anger.

"**You really think a wound like that will stop me?!**" He lunges for Relon who vanishes.

**_He's going to appear behind me so I'll- Gak!_**

Ather vanishes to be kicked in the side of his head from behind as he is launched to the ground skidding before rolling to a stop. He gets up one shaky arm as a time looking up to see Relon floating above him, a hand aimed at Ather glowing brighter than normal.

"**Clever... Reverse ****Psychology****... Going behind me... when I was trying to get behind you...**" Ather breaths slowly.

_That speech suits you more._

"**You bastard!**"

_Sadly I can't kill you yet so sleep for a while._ _And don't wake up!_

_"**Nooooooo!**"_

A white light shines throughout the void, all becoming white and the black. The sound of Ather's berated cursing dies as does the color.

"Time to wake up, Relon".

* * *

"Looks like they're finished fixing the arena." Nunu comments looking at the screen, the others taking notice as well.

"Your match will be starting soon, Uraraka." Momo mentions, the brunette nodding in agreement.

"Yeah..." She walks over to Deku now sleeping covered in bandages with his arms in casts.

_Deku, I'm facing off against Bakugou. I honestly don't know how it will go but I'm going to give it my all just like you did!_

She turns facing the three, Recovery Girl off on her break.

"I'm ready."

"Good Luck." Kanao bids.

"Shoot Bakugou out of the field. I need a good laugh."

"Do your best, Uraraka." Momo says.

"I will! Leave it to me!" She stops at the door before taking a breath to calm her nerves. "I'm heading out!" She opens it before closing the door behind her, one goal in mind; win!

* * *

"YOOOO, WE'RE BACK AFTER LIKE THE TENTH BREAK, PEOPLE!" Present Mic announces for the crowd to awaken in cheers. "THE SECOND MATCH OF ROUND TWO IS FINALLY UNDERWAY! PRETTY FAMOUS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL WITH A BAD ATTITUDE AND A WORSER LANGUAGE VOCABULARY! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S KATSUKI BAKUGOU!"

"Tch, loud bastard."

"VERSUS- The one I'm actually rooting for, not gonna lie. THE GIRL WITH THE POWER TO DEFY THE LAWS OF PHYSICS! FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S OCHAKO URARAKA!"

"If you're going to quit, now's the chance round face." Bakugou states.

"R-round face? Wait, quit?"

"Don't expect me to pull my punches just because you're a girl."

"I won't quit." Her words causing Bakugou to focus more on her. "And I wouldn't want you to fight any other way! Because I'm in it to win it!" Bakugou remains silent, his expression unreadable as both get into their fighting stances.

_All I have to do is make contact with him and I win!_

"LET THE MATCH... BEGIN!"

_To do that I have to get close!_ She breaks out into a sprint leaning over close to the ground, her arms out.

"Then, die!" He reers his right hand back.

_A right hook? If I can dodge this then...! _She dives down only to be blasted away.

"Oh, come on!" Jirou calls out, her hands to her ears as she spectates nervously, Class A looking to her.

"Did he blast her?" Mineta questions with a scared expression, Class A now looking to the grape teen.

"It seems Bakugou has no mercy whether he's fighting a boy or girl." Tsuyu comments, the class beginning to gaze from one classmate to another

"So it's a game of keep away in a sense." Tokoyami states.

"Either Uraraka wins by making contact with Bakugou or Bakugou wins through blasting Uraraka." Shoji adds.

"That or she simply runs out of steam." Kaminari mutters.

"But looking at how things are, I don't think Uraraka will be able to get close by just running guys." Mina mentions.

"Bakugou's quirk has a large blast radius compared to Uraraka's after all." Sero says.

"But the longer it goes on, the sweatier Bakubro gets which means his quirk will get stronger." Kirishima informs.

"It's like Uraraka is fighting a final boss." Sato says, Kouda nodding in agreement.

"This is quite a predicament to be in." Aoyama says.

"Come on, girl! You can beat him!" Hagakure cheers.

"Either of them can win, it's how they'll procede onwards that determines the Victor." Ojiro states.

She covers her face as some cinders pass by along with the smoke.

"That won't work, darn it. Even if I saw it coming, I couldn't react in time. What now...?"

"I'll take care of you like the rest." Bakugou states gaining her attention. "Then I can fight that annoying Deku!" His normal demeanor changes to one of annoyance, the smoke now clear.

"Annoying? What's annoying about Deku? You're always at his neck for no reason!"

"The hell do you know? That bastard has been a pain in the ass since we were kids. To think he lied to me all these years about not having a quirk. Then he enrolls and shows off a quirk like that! It's like he's looking down on me!" He blast forward at the girl to everyone's shock.

"Wait! Shouldn't he be staying away from her?!" Mina exclaims. "Why is he rushing to her?!"

Ochako's eyes widen as she rolls out of the way of Bakugou's attempted explosion.

"I may not know much about your history with Deku, but I do know a few things!" She runs at the spiked blonde.

She runs straight ahead to pivot to her left, Bakugou throwing a palm to which she feints back to the right. His eyes widens as he watches her hand about to make contact with his own. A small grin begins to form on the girls face only to catch a spark. That hopefully look quickly being covered in an explosion as she is shot away skidding across the arena.

_So close that time! _She begins getting to her feet rubbing her cheek from the pain.

_Round face almost had me. I'll say that much. But that trick won't work again._

"Deku doesn't look down on anyone!" She shouts running to Bakugou, the boy extending both palms to explode in retaliation.

"He... isn't a liar." She says shakily. "He's an honest guy... Anyone can see that so why can't you?!" She shouts taking a few deep breathes before breaking out into a run once again.

"You don't know him like I do! That bastard acts all nice but cares only about embarrassing me!" He cocks his arm back sening another explosion for Uraraka to gasps in pain tumbling back, smoke covering the field.

"Deku... _does_ have... a quirk. Maybe he was... a late bloomer, I don't know..." Bakugou narrows his eyes looking through the smoke unable to see his opponent, only knowing she's in front by the direction of her voice. "But...!" Bakugou lifts his head seeing something out the corner of his eye, his palm sparking as he sends it forward blowing up what can only be his opponent.

"What the?!" He looks to see not Uraraka but instead a piece of her jacket torn in hand.

"What I _do_ know...!" Bakugou immediately turns to the voice behind throwing his hand sending another explosion, the smoke becoming even heavier.

Twice now Bakugou looks in disbelief as sees to have blasted the other ripped portion of her jacket.

"Is that Deku doesn't look down on anyone!" He turns back to where he blasted the piece of blue fabric to see Uraraka in the air with her black undershirt.

She touches the middle of his back, instantly jump back touching her hands.

"Damn it!" Bakugou curses as he is lifted of the ground above the clearing smoke, the audience taking sight of the spectacle.

"Yes! Uraraka actually did it!" Jirou cheers in amazement.

"Hurry and do it!" Hagakure shouts.

"Is Bakugou really going to lose?!" Kaminari calls out in disbelief.

Slowly, Bakugou floats towards the edge. Both gritting their teeth.

"Tell me, Bakugou..." The gravity-user calls for him to focus from his predicament to her. "Do you honestly think Deku is the type to look down on others?" His eyes widens at the questions before narrowing as a flashback resurfaces.

* * *

_"Hey, are you alright?" A young Midoriya asks extending a hand._

_"Instead of trying to blast me, try focusing on getting to first!"_

* * *

"If anything, he's the type to look up to others striving to be like them if not better!"

* * *

_"Why aren't you using your quirk? Are you underestimating me?" _

_"... No..."_

_"You've been like this ever since we were kids. Have you been underestimating me since as far back as back then, you bastard?!"_

_"That's not it at all!"_

_"Then what, huh?! What excuse do you have?!"_

_"You're an amazing person, that's why I want to beat you! No, surpass you, you idiot! Because of all the people I've met, you're the only one beside All Might, you're the one I want to surpass you not look down on you, you idiot!" _

_"Argh, Dekuuuuuu!" Both boys charge._

* * *

"There's no way... Deku actually looks up to me..." He looks down to the ground unable to process everything in disbelief.

"He does too!" Uraraka shouts drawing his attention once more. "I don't get why with how mean you are but our walks home along with Iida, we both have asked why you have the odd relationship you do and although he doesn't go much into it, he does talk about how amazing you really are and that's why!" She presses her fingertips together. "You need to open your eyes, you jerky idiot!" She shouts panting afterwards.

"..."

BOOM!"

She looks up opening her eyes to see Bakugou standing a few feet from the line.

_He blasted himself at the last second after I released my quirk?!_

He remains silent letting out a long breath before setting his sights on Uraraka.

"Oh, she was so close!" Jirou reels her head back.

"Looks like Bakubro is still in it!" Kirishima calls looking on in awe.

_Looks like it's plan B then..._

Uraraka lifts herself standing straight up regaining control of her breathing as both combatants return to their stances. Uraraka is the first to make a move rushing for Bakugou.

"Her movements!" Momo calls looking to the television.

"Her speed has be reduced." Kanao states looking as well.

"Too slow!" He digs his hand breaking a part of the arena floor to deliver an explosive uppercut, much to everyone's horror as smoke covers the field

"Not yet!" She shouts appearing to his side only to be blown away.

"I can't watch!" Jirou says covering her eyes.

"Bakugou, could it be... You're into that kind of thing...?" Mineta wonders to himself closely observing the fight only to ve slapped in the back of the head by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Come on!" Ochako cries out to be blasted off her feet. "I can still go!" Another explosion. "Almost!" And another. "Not yet!" Once again.

The action of running only to be blasted away seeming to be on repeat as if stuck in an endless loop.

"URARAKA KEEPS UP THE ASSAULT BUT, UH..." Another explosion.

"Come on, Uraraka! You did it ince already, do it again!" Nunu cheers looking on at the television.

She huffs with hands on her knees looking ahead past the destroyed debris and smoke at Bakugou before rushing ahead once again only to be blasted back.

She gets to one knee looking at Bakugou.

"Who ever wins this will most likely face Deku." He comments gaining her attention. "The mute-bastard may still be out of comission but if he wakes up soon, he can heal Deku better than the old hag and he'll most like be able to fight."

"Why mention... that?" She asks between breaths.

"Because I want to confirm from him when we fight if all this bullshit is just that or if it's actually real." She steadily gets to her feet.

"Sorry, Bakugou. But you're not the only one who wants a chance to go against Deku! I had Jirou's help before but now I want to face him one-on-one! So sorry, but I don't plan on handing over that spot so easily!"

She brings her hands close, her fingertips centimeters from making contact with one another. His quizzical expression forcing her to gice an unsteady smirk for him to look up. High at the top of the arena is hundreds of chunks of debris from the destroyed aren floating in the air stationary.

"I'm gonna win! Right here and right now! She shouts bringing the tips of her fingers together giving a pink glow as the debris begins to fall hurtling for Bakugou.

"It's just like Lucinance's move!" Sato says in bewilderment looking up at the descending attack.

"The only difference is she can't control their trajectory! Shoji adds, all of Class 1-A looking to the sight as Uraraka breaks out into a final sprint.

_With all this debris, whether he's evading or counterattacking, there's going to be a window for me to take! Right then, I'll get close and win! I'll win just like Deku!_

She lunges for Bakugou, a sudden crack silencing her thoughts as with a supported arm raised for the sky, a massive eruption bellows the cherring crowd, the pure force if it sending Uraraka off her feet and back

"For being Deku's girlfriend, I shouldn't be surprised that ymhe thought of an idea like that" She looks completely defeated amd baffled at the teen still standing.

"He blew it all up... in one shot..."

_That was all I had...! _But he wasn't fazed in the slightest! She lowers her head now on her hands and knees before shaking it as she slowly gets to her feet, much to everyone's shock. _But even so..._

"All right, let's finish this, Uraraka! Let's settle who's going to move on and fight Deku!" He opens a palm running to her, the girl with her back to him.

_If I were Deku... _She grips her hand into a fist._ He wouldn't give up! _She takes one step, the feeling in her legs disappearing as she falls, her vision becoming blurred as Bakugou stops in front if her. _Huh...?_

"URARAKA'S DOWN!"

_My... body... won't do... what I want... _Her body shakes as she attempts to move to no avail.

"Uraraka..." Momo mutters looking on at the screen.

"She passed her limit some time ago..." Kanao also mutters.

_No... Not yet...! I can... still go... on..._

Uraraka slowly reaches out her hand holding onto the flat surface as she musters what little strength she has left attempting to crawl to Bakugou.

"I-I... also... can still...!

* * *

"_When I get big, I'll help you and Mommy!"_

_"I appreciate the thought, Ochako. __But as your dad, I'd be even happier if you could have achieved your dream. When that happens, you can take us to Hawaii, haha!"_

_"Dek- No, Midoriya. After the festival is over... Can we talk?"_

_"T-talk?" A-about what? If y-you d-don't mind m-my asking of course." _

_"It's something important. That's all I can say right now. Is that... okay?"_

_"Yeah, it's no problem at all!" _The two smile to one another.

* * *

_I'll become... a hero... and tell Deku... that I...! _She thinks her last words before the world envelopes in a white light, her consciousness fading.

Midnight walks over halting Bakugou as she checks over Uraraka.

"Uraraka is out of commission. Bakugou advances to the third round!" The crowd does what the crowd does best as the spiked blonde can only look on before gazing at the bracket, his name adjacent to Midoriya's now.

* * *

**Chapter 13 finally done! Man, school is a busy thing. I've always hated it but I've always knew it was important as well as a pain in the ass. Study, work, study, work, yadda yadda yadda. Not much to say so I hope you all liked the chapter with the introduction to Ather Delmise and Relon's little trip down memory lane. Let me know what you all thought and I'll see you in what will probably be the last big chapter to wrap up the sports festival before we start on Stain's arc so that will be out whenever that is. Until then, see ya~**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved!**


	16. Chapter 14: Fated Sports Festival Part 7

**Yo, keeping this ****explanation**** simple. As stated last chapter, school started. That's it. Been so busy on top of saying that this chapter would be a big one which I've decided to hold off on the big chapter till the stain arc so yeah. I got a few chapters all ready to go so here's the first chapter after a ****month**** and four days. Also hope everyone has been good and safe with dang ****Coronavirus**** ordeal going on.**

* * *

From their seats, Class 1-A watches as Uraraka is carried on a stretcher out, Cementoss already at work rebuilding the arena.

"Poor Uraraka. She was so close too." Says Hagakure.

"That fight was almost as intense as Midoriya's and Todoroki's." Kaminari mutters with a shiver.

"The only ones remaining left are Nunu, Lucinance, Midoriya, and Bakugou." Mina comments.

"But Lucinance is still unconscious, right? I mean, we haven't heard any kind of update so what do you think will happen?" Jirou questions.

"Either they'll skip over their fight or Lucinance will have to forfeit if he isn't able to continue by then." Tokoyami answers.

"And Midoriya just finished his match so he must still be healing, right?" Mineta wonders.

"Looks like,we got some more waiting to do." Kaminari comments relaxing in his seat.

* * *

"Your match with Shinn is up next, Crono."

"I know." He responds lifting from the wall. "I'll go ask Midnight to see if our match can be skipped. Hopefully she'll say yes." He takes his leave for both girls to look at the dormant Relon.

"How do you think he's doing?" Momo asks.

"He is fine. We have no need to worry." Kanao answers.

"Did you use your quirk to see when he would wake up?" This gains a shake from the girl.

"My quirk does not work on one who is trapped in the white void. We believe the cause of this is the entity's doing."

"Then... you're just confident in him, correct?" This gains a smirk from the female remnant.

"As are you." Momo gives a smirk of her own as they look from one another back to their loved one.

_Though our confidence in Shinn stems from two diverse perspectives..._

"When he wakes up, don't you think he'll be too exhausted to fight Nunu?" Momo asks still looking to Relon.

"Most likely, but knowing Shinn, he'll still proceed regardless of his condition. As will Nunu accept his terms to fight. Whether we like it or not." Kanao's words, Momo looking to her in mild surprise.

* * *

_"**Let go of me, Crono! He's killing him!"**_

* * *

She looks away from the girl returning her gaze on her boyfriend.

"You don't want him to fight either, do you?" Momo asks, she can see a slight shake of her head escape the remnant.

"No. If I had the power to, I would withdraw him from the festival completely, but that isn't my choice to make."

"Are you saying that as his sister or..."

"I... do not know. Crono made a point earlier but regardless of which perspective I choose, my opinion remains the same. As both his sister and Insight, the Overseer, I wish for Shinn not to fight. Had it been just the entity's interference, then I would have no issue..."

"But due to **Reference**, that isn't the case." Momo finishes gaining a nod and then a sigh from the female remnant. "There seems to be a history behind that quirk."

"Too much." Kanao shakes her head, dark memories beginning to resurface as she suppresses them. "All I can say is Shinn has always acted on what he believed with a purpose. Regardless of how much pain he would have to endure."

"Like his decision to use his **Malevolence Form **during the USJ attack." Momo quips gaining a nod from the girl.

"He knew the risks to using that form. From what Jirou mentioned back in Gym Gamma when you first arrived, he was hunched over in pain. Am I correct?"

"That you are."

"Yet I cannot determine his reasoning for using his **Malevolence Form** against Monoma."

"You can't? Nothing comes to mind for me at the moment either."

"When Shinn uses that form, it strengthens his entity. Unlike with Nunu or I when we use ours. To our knowledge, we do not make our entity stronger. We instead increase the entity's temptation on us with different results. Convincing Nunu for a greater urge of power and resulting in a weakened grip on my mental stability."

"But why? Why does Relon's have to be so different from yours?" Momo questions, her hands griped against her thighs.

Kanao remains silent refusing to look at her.

"Let me guess... No comment, right?" Her question is answered with a nod as her tensed shoulders lowers for her to release a low breath of frustration. "And there is no other way to wake him up?" A shake now.

She glances to the now resting Midoriya.

_If Relon was awake, he could heal Midoriya of his wounds. Uraraka gave it her all but she still lost against Bakugou._ _If Nunu is able to convince Midnight to hold off their match, then it'll be Bakugou against Midoriya. But with bandaged wounds like that, that won't be happening and there has already been enough stalling match-wise._ _Hopefully Nunu can fix that._

She then glances back to Relon.

_Relon, please wake up soon._

* * *

_Shinn, hurry and beat that entity already!_

Nunu can be seen walking through the stadium halls out to the arena, the sounds of the cheering crowd. Midnight eyes the approaching teen already having in mind what he could want.

"Let me guess." She closes her eyes, her hands setting themselves on her hips. "You want me to postpone your match. Am I right?"

"Yeah."

"Give me one good reason why."

"Why? You are of the few that know if I really go all out, Bakugou won't stand a chance. Midoriya either since he's still recovering from his match. Shinn is the only one who can give me the challenge I want- No, I _need_! All I'm asking is a little more time." He bows his head as she looks on with a judging expression.

"As much as I would like to do just that..." Her words causing the white haired boy to raise his head. "It's easier said than done."

"You're talking about the crowd, right?"

"Exactly right. We've had to postpone multiple matches already due to the intensity of your classmates. Because of that, the crowd has grown rather impatient and there have already been some complaints about the waiting."

"Who cares." Both look to see the source of the sudden voice to find Bakugou walking their way. "All these extras care about is a good show. They weren't complaining during the fights so they can get over it."

"I'm surprised you of all people are agreeing with me." Nunu comments as Bakugou stops next to him, hands in his pocket.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I still plan on taking you down and winning this thing but right now, I have my sights set on that annoying wannabe Deku. I refuse to fight anyone else."

"Quite the hate boner you have for the guy." Nunu comments under his breath, this earning a tick mark from the spiked blonde.

"DON'T EVEN SPIT THAT CRAP! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS KILLING THE BASTARD MYSELF THEN YOU'RE NEXT, YOU PORTAL-BASTARD!" This in turn gaining a tick mark on Nunu's face.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK YOU HAVE ENOUGH SKILL TO BEAT ME?! DO YOU NOT REMEMBER GETTING OHKO'D BACK IN GYM GAMMA, BAKAHOE?!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"I DIDN'T STUTTER!"

"AH! I LOVE IT!" Both boys turn from one another to their teacher hugging herself. "BOTH OF YOU SET ON FIGHTING YOUR RIVALS REFUSING TO SETTLE FOR ANYTHING LESS! Mic, you heard all of that, right?"

"You betcha! YOOOOO, EVERYONE! LISTEN UP FOR A SEC!" The crowd dies down in volume listening to the pro hero. "THIS YEAR HAS BEEN QUITE THE SHOW AND THESE FIRST YEARS HAVE SHOWN OFF SO MUCH POTENTIAL, RIGHT?" The audience mumbles to one another in agreement. "NOW, INSTEAD OF HAVING THESE TWO BOYS WHO HAVE NO REAL STORY TOGETHER, WHAT SAY WE WAIT A LITTLE AND HAVE NUNU HERE GO AGAINST HIS BROTHER LUCINANCE AND HAVE OLE BAKUGOU GO AGAINST MIDORIYA! HIS SUPPOSED CHILDHOOD FRIEND!" More muttering sounds before a few start chanting followed by many.

"LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT! LET THEM FIGHT LET THEM FIGHT!"

"That answers that." Nunu states.

"There you have it then. You boys have some more time. Though as for how much I don't know."

"Fine by me." Calls Bakugou already leaving.

"Thanks, sensei." Nunu says before leaving through the tunnel back to the infirmary.

As he's making his way back, he stops to see Momo and Kanao standing outside looking at the medical room. As he comes,closer, the duo hear his footsteps turning to see his confused expression.

"Recovery Girl is inspecting Midoriya and asked us to leave. All Might is in there as well." Kanao informs.

"Makes sense. Midoriya is basically is favorite student."

"You do have a point there..." Momo says gaining a thinking pose, Nunu leaning against the wall next to the girls.

"I take it from the loud commotion we heard, you we able to postpone your fight?" Kanao asks.

"Yeah, don't know by how long though so now we just wait."

"As we have been doing thus far."

* * *

"The bones in your right arm were shattered. It'll never be the same as before. I had to remove multiple pieces if bone to make sure they didn't stay in your joints." Recovery Girl sighs before continuing. "To push yourself so far just to light a fire under that child by destroying your body even though you too have a dream... honestly I don't like it. You're both going way too far. Both you and this boy." The skeletal body that is All Might lowers his gaze to Midoriya, whose gaze is lowered looking down at the bed.

Another sigh escapes the nurse.

"I've healed you enough to allow you to walk for now." She comments for Midoriya to look to her.

"T-thank you very much..." He notices his hand raising it to inspect closer.

It shows two pointed scars just below the beginning of his fingers pointing at one another. One scar longer than the other.

"That's what you get for overusing such a power in a short time. You should watch that hand of yours and how you abuse it. Even if that boy can heal any kind of injury, the human body can only restore itself so much. Keep that in mind. Also, I will not be healing these kinds of injuries anymore." This causes the two males,to look at her in surprise as she focuses on Deku. "You need to use that new way of fighting I saw and improve it so you don't have to rely on that power of yours in a non self-destructive manner."

"... Yes ma'am..."

"I need to check on that other boy and your lady friend so I'll leave you two alone." With that, she leaves closing the door behind her.

"I'm sorry." The boy's sudden words catching his master's attention. "If I hadn't said anything to Todoroki... If I had chose to be silent and focus on winning instead, then maybe I wouldn't be like this."

"Young Midoriya..."

"But..." All Might widens at his sudden outburst. "If I had done that, then I would have failed at being what it is I have strived for all along! Being a hero... means to help those in need, right? Todoroki was someone chained by his past... and I was able to make him use his fire... He looked so sad, so lost in hatred. I meddled when I didn't need to... But more than than wanting to save him, I was... so frustrated! I lost sight of what my goal and fought him with everything I had but I don't regret doing what I did! I'm so sorry!" The boy's face now scrunched in anguish.

Silence fills the room for moments before words are spoken, this time from the number one hero.

"It's true that what happened was a regrettable result. Saying what you did was foolish won't change that. But meddling when you don't need to is the essence of a true hero." He finishes, a proud smile on his face for Midoriya to be the one with wide eyes now. "Well done, Young Midoriya." The water shower beginning to shower from the boy's eyes.

* * *

"There goes Recovery Girl." Nunu comments. "Guess they're done." At his words, the door opens revealing a bandaged Midoriya along with a buffed up All Might. "Guessin' Recovery Girl cleared you, huh?"

"Yeah, though I doubt I'll be able to continue like this." He says emphasizing the cast.

"Eh, we got time. Present Mic gave us some time so when Shinn wakes up, which will be hopefully soon, he can heal you up and you'll be ready to face your boy, Bakahoe, I mean Bakugou."

"You did that on purpose." Momo says with a deadpanned expression.

"Eh, kinda did, kinda didn't." This earns a roll of her eyes.

"Midoriya, if you are healed by Relon before your time runs out, will you really go through fighting Bakugou?" She wonders for the freckled boy to become lost in thought as he thinks of the answer.

"Yes the hell he will!" All turn to see Bakugou walking down the hall to them."

"Kacchan?"

"We bought you time so you better hope that card-bastard wakes up and heals you so we can fight."

"Fight? Wait, then Uraraka...!" He looks to his classmates with discerning looks nodding. "Uraraka..."

"Don't you start getting all sappy for her just because she lost! If anything, you should be focused on our match, Deku! I don't care if you have All Might in your corner. I'm still gong to win, ya hear me?!" He shouts turning and leaving.

**_Young Bakugou_**_..._

"Okay... What was the point in coming here just to say that?" Nunu questions.

"Most likely to try to psych Midoriya out. At least, that's what I would guess." Momo answers.

"No." The four turn to Midoriya as he looks on at Bakugou's leaving figure. "Kacchan said that to help me as wierd as it may. sound or seem. Ge came,to help me stay focused on what to come." Deku can be seen smiling.

"You sure about that, Midoriya?" Nunu asks to gain a nod from the inheritor.

"I'm sure and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"**That's the spirit Young Midoriya!** **Now you should use this time to get some more rest, haha. Seeing as you're alright, my presence is no longer needed. I wish the rest of you good luck!**"

"Ah, yeah! Thanks for stopping by All Might." Deku thanks for the hero to gives a thumbs up before leaving as well.

"So do you have a plan for dealing with Bakugou?" Momo asks gaining the greenette's attention.

"Yeah. Ever since the training with you guys, I took precautions on how to face Kacchan in case we somehow ended up going against each other. Who would have thought, huh?"

"I would have." Nunu says nonchalantly.

"As would I." Kanao joins in.

"I as well." Momo chimes shocking the freckled greenette.

"O-oh, well uh... thanks you guys." He says baffled.

"Have more confidence, dude. You trained with us and you're hella smart enough to fight anyone here. Give yourself some credit. You've come this far because of your skills, not luck." Nunu states leaving Midoriya speechless, only able to look on with his mouth agape as he sees the two girls nodding in agreement.

"Thanks for that. That... means a lot." He says averting his eyes from the embarrassment.

"Well that's good to hear and all but question." Nunu says.

"What is it?" Deku wonders looking back up.

"Why do you call Bakahoe, Kacchan?"

"Now that you mention it, I too have been wondering that." Momo mentions.

"As have I." Kanao adds.

"O-oh! Well it's just what I've called him ever since we were little and it sorta... stuck."

"Huh... Makes sense to me." Nunu shrugs as do the girls to which Kanao proceeds back opening the door to stop where she is.

"Insight, what's-

Instantly his eyes widens as it clicks not a moment sooner for Momo as she rushes past Nunu next to Kanao in the door frame to stare in awe.

"What's wrong you guys?" Deku asks, the moment he does it clicks as well.

Kanao followed by Momo rush inside out of view for Nunu then Midoriya to enter as they lay upon Relon. The black haired remnant now sitting up with a hand to his face.

"Relon/Shinn!" He looks up to be tackled by both girls knocking him down on the bed

"Relon/Shinn, you're awake!" They exclaim, joy obviously present on their faces as he winces from the sudden push only to smile at the two.

_Back to real life I am._

"About time you woke up, Shinn." Relon look to his step-brother with his arms crossed, a serious expression plastered. "So, how are you feeling?"

The awakened remnant looks to Nunu, a moment of silence emerging only to quickly cease as Relon gives a single nod.

"Alright then, I'll be waiting." He leaves closing the door behind him.

_Nunu..._

"Relon." He turns his attention to lock gazes with Momo. "You really plan on fighting, don't you?"

_Momo... _He looks down to the bed sheets before looking back at her giving his answer in the form of a nod.

He shuffles in place slightly causing the two girls to get off as he pulls,the covers from him revealing the rest of his uniform. He moves his legs to the side as he places both firmly on the ground before lifting up. He looks back to the girls grinning as he takes a step only to fall being caught by the girls on both sides as he sits back on the bedside holding his head with a hand, a headache obvious to everyone.

"See? You're in no condition to fight yet!" Momo berates with a look of worry.

"Take some time to rest, Shinn. You've just awoken." Kanao suggests for him to look between both girls still holding him.

He releases a sigh before giving in with a defeated sigh.

"Good." They both state letting go.

Relon looks up to see Midoriya as their eyes lock before Relon"s trails down to the bandages around his male companion. He looks back, their eyed locking once more, as he tilts his head.

"What is it?" Deku asks for Relon to look confused by his question to realize something.

_That's right. I'm back in the real world which means..._

He flicks his wrist for a card to swipe out catching it between his fingers, words forming before giving it to the bandaged Deku.

'I'm guessing you beat Todoroki?'

Midoriya looks up affirming with a nod for Relon to twirl a finger, the words changing.

'Knew you could do it.'

"Thanks, Lucinance. A lot happened to say the least." Relon nods in understanding before he takes a deep breath closing his eyes.

The three look on curious before a feeling if warmth resonates within each of their bodies.

"This feeling is..."

Relon opens his eyes to reveal his black color gone. Now replaced with pure white as the right side of his body is covered in circuit-like markings.

"Are you sure it's safe to be using that after waking up?" Momo asks for her boyfriend to give a reassuring nod and smile seeming to put her at ease for the moment.

He motions for Midoriya to come closer which the inheritor does without a second thought. He stops before the leader remnant as Relon gently places a hand to his bandaged arms. A soft light begins to emanate from the two for a moment before the light dies out. Relon lowers his hand to fall back on the bed, his hand smacking his forehead on the way down.

"Relon/Shinn/Lucinance!"

He raises a hand silencing the trio as he spins a finger in a circular manner for them to look at the card.

'Just a headache. I'm fine. You should be too now, Midoriya.'

After reading he moves his arms to feel no more pain before removing his bandages to see his arm fully healed, albeit with scars still visible.

"Good as new...! And I'm not tired anymore! Lucinance, thanks a lot!" Relon gives a thumbs up before reverting from his holy form, his chest rising and descending in repetition.

"Now that Shinn is awake and Midoriya is healed, we should let Midnight know." Momo suggests.

Relon slowly sits up before attempting to stand only to be pulled back by both girls.

"You're not going anywhere, Relon."

"If you wish to fight Crono, then rest."

A single twitch escapes him as he once again nods in defeat allowing the two to let go of their grasp as he falls back on the bed.

"I don't mind going." Deku speaks up.

"Thanks Midoriya." Both girls say earning a look to one another before chuckling as Midoriya too laughs and Relon rolls his eyes over.

He departs leaving the three alone now.

"How much?" Kanao calls out looking to her brother.

"How much what?" Momo asks looking to Kanao and then Relon for the male raise six fingers then retract them to raise five next.

"And how far?" He brings his hands together before separating them as if estimating a measurement to stop as far as his arms will extend, this causing Kanao to look in disbelief.

"What are you asking him?" Momo asks again clearly confused.

Relon slides out a single card twirling his finger as he holds it for both to see.

'It took me to the facility.'

Now Momo widens at the sudden information as she glances to Kanao who seems to be in a state of horror and what can only be guessed as either anger or sadness. Her eyes still on Relon as he scoots his way to lay in the bed properly before getting under the sheets and turning his back to the girls.

"We'll let you rest." Kanao states getting up and leaving for the door only to stop noticing Yaoyorozu's still form. "Come with me. Shinn needs to rest." She quickly states snapping Momo from her stupor as she looks between Relon and Kanao.

"But he just woke up and-

"Yaoyorozu, leave him be for now." Momo looks back to Kanao with her back facing out the room, her tone shifting to seriousness.

She feels a poke to look back as Relon, now having turned to face his girlfriend gently poking at her waist like a child. She looks at him before eventually nodding to her chagrin.

"We'll be back, okay?" Relon gives a thumbs up and with a final glance at her boyfriend, she closes the door looking to Kanao already leaving before quickly walking to catch up.

"Where are we going?"

"To Crono."

"Wait, what for?"

"To talk him out of fighting Shinn!" She picks up her pace as does Momo.

"But you said-

"I know what I said!" She shouts, her tone shifting back to what it sounded like earlier as the two continue moving. "But that was before Shinn told me the entity took him to the facility!"

"I still don't understand! What were those numbers about? 6? 5? 65-

She stops talking, her eyes widens as she remembers a conversation the night after the USJ.

* * *

_In the white void, it appeared before me saying it could gain its form which turned out to be a perfect copy of myself, only thing being it had its own body along with its power. We ended up fighting and it began to go past 50%, something I couldn't let happen. I had 50% of **Eramsus Mode** surging through my body and ended up using a little more than that, I'd say 65% and defeated it._

* * *

"65! Relon used 65% once again against it! Just like the day after the USJ attack!" She gasps in realization earning a glance from Kanao before she looks forward ahead.

"He had plenty of rest prior to that event but that isn't the case here."

Minutes the arrive at the tunnel seeing Midoriya just about to go out.

"Midoriya!" He turns seeing both girls run to him as he gives a look of confusion.

"What are you two doing here? I thought you were staying with Lucinance since he woke up?"

"Kanao? What is it?" The teacher asks as the student approaches.

"Shinn has awoken and Midoriya is healed."

"Have they? That's great! Now,we can resume,the sports festival!

"Where is Crono?"

"Nunu? I haven't seen him since he left. Why?" He is left unanswered as Kanao passes by him going out to meet Midnight leaving both to follow after her.

"Kanao? What is it?" The teacher asks as the student approaches.

"Shinn has awoken and Midoriya is healed."

"Have they? That's great! Now we can resume the sports festival! Mic, good news-

"No." Her sudden response causing the pro to stop talking as she gazes at the girl. "Shinn needs rest. He is in no condition at the moment to fight. What I need is for Crono to be called here." Midnight looms on over Kanao from the podium. "I must speak with him. It's urgent." Kanao adds giving a curt bow.

"I see. Mic, we need Nunu here." She speaks into her earpiece.

"YO, NUNUUUUUUUU! YOU'RE NEEDED BACK HERE STAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mic blares through the intercom causing some to cover their ears.

Minuted pass until a figure exits from the the tunnel on the opposite of the stadium. Kanao walks to the arena meeting the person halfway until they stop standing apart from one another. A serious expression donned on both remnants faces.

"Kanao." mutters Momo. "You don't plan to do what I think, do you...?"

"Plan to...? Wait! Don't tell me!" Midoriya says in disbelief looking to the step-siblings on the rebuilt arena.

"Insight."

"You know what I'm here to request."

"Then you should know my answer."

"Will your answer change if I mention he was taken 'back there?'" Her words causing Nunu to narrow his eyes.

"How much?"

"65%."

"..."

"Well?"

"I refuse." Her eyes widen before narrowing as well.

"Why is that?"

"He knows his condition yet he still wants to fight me as I him."

"So... There's no changing your mind then, is there...?" She grows quiet.

"Yeah." He too grows quiet.

"Midnight." Kanao calls, her voice unperturbed.

"Y-yes?"

"While we are waiting for Shinn, is it fine if we hold a little exhibition match before the final rounds? ."

"Yeah, the audience must be bored stiff. " Nunu agrees, neither pairs of eyes leaving one another.

"Hmm, you kids do have a point, I suppose. But-

"Let them." The voice of Cementoss catches the teacher's attention as well as the three students. "Nunu has a point. The audience has been waiting quite some time so this reduce their restlessness. Not to mention, we really can't stop those kids. Reason being quite obvious."

"Hmm. But Nunu, what about your match with Lucinance?" Midnight calls out.

"I'll be fine!" He shouts back. "Besides, I didn't get the chance to fight my sister one-on-one so this satisfies me more ways than one." He lowers himself close to the ground, one arm in front and the other close to his face. "So tell me, Insight, are you doing this as a remnant or simply our sister?"

"That should be obvious, Crono." She gets into a fighting stance, hands ready at both sides for Nunu to smirk.

"Should I win, your match with Shinn doesn't come to happen." She states low, only Nunu able to hear.

"Fine by me. And if I win, you give up on trying to stop us." He responds.

"Agreed."

"These two are getting ahead of themselves! Mic, we may be having an exhibition match."

"Are you for real?! Those two are going to fight?"

"What caused this?" Aizawa speaks up looking down below.

"I wish I knew. Most likely something that has to do with Lucinance."

"The unconscious one, the girl, or the white haired one?" Mic asks earning a glare from Aizawa. "What? I couldn't _not_ say it!" He protests.

"Ugh, Lucinance is awake now, Mic."

"Those two seem to be at odds for some reason." Aizawa says.

"Most likely. What should we do? If they're really at odds, things may escalate far out of our hands." Midnight questions looking at the remnants.

"If it comes to that, then we'll intervene. All Might as well as Endeavor along with many other pros are only hundreds of feet away. And considering their reasoning, I want to say it's safe to assume they won't get too out of hand. But it's better to be safe than sorry." Aizawa states seeming to pull out a phone before he starts texting.

"Alright then. Mic, notify the crowd. We're having a exhibition match before the finals. Kanao vs Nunu."

"You got it! Might as well fix the brackets while I'm at it." He begins pushing several buttons and flipping a few switches.

The jumbotron distorts the brackets before being replaced by a smaller bracket of four; Relon, Nunu, Midoriya, and Bakugou.

"YOOOOOOO! LISTEN UP Y'ALL! YOU GUYS WON'T HAVE TO WAIT MUCH LONGER BECAUSE TWO WONDERFUL STUDENTS, MANY OF YOU LOVE, and hate, ARE GOING TO DUKE IT OUT JUST FOR YOU ALLLLLLL!" The silent crowd quickly changes to a once again bustling crowd,of cheers and hollers with some boos mixed in. "BOTH OF WHICH YOU KNOW AS FAMILY! THE SISTER THAT CAN MOVE FASTER THAN WE CAN HANDLE, CUT DOWN ANYTHING AS IF IT'S LIKE BUTTER, GIVE IT UP FOR KANAOOOOOOO!" The crowd cheers even louder. "And then we have her brother, Nunu." The crowd boos with few cheers mixed in.

"Can you not be so biased?" Aizawa rolls his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. Still salty he took out Yaoyorozu. Really wanted to see the greatest couple clash..." He says sighing, theor small conversation able to be heard by all.

"... You aren't the only one." Aizawa responds sighing after a moment.

"Damn, I feel attacked." Nunu chuckles. "Oh well." He refocuses on Kanao. "What can you do, right?"

"What _I_ can do is stop you and prevent Shinn from causing further harm to himself." She answers back causing Nunu to now sigh.

"I figured you'd say that. No hard feelings, right sis?"

"None whatsoever."

"Alright then..." Midnight says looking at the two sibling ready to do battle. "Let the exhibition match between Kanao Lucinance and Nunu Lucinance... Begin!" With outany. moment's hesitation, both charge.

* * *

"We'll be back, okay?" Relon gives her a thumbs up before they close the door, the shadow from under said door moving out of sight.

He rolls back onto his back staring at the ceiling in thought with his arms behind his head.

_Thar isn't good... No, nothing is good right now..._

_Kanao is most likely off to stop my match with Nunu, the entity has gone off and evol-_

He clutches his head from the sudden ache.

_I can't even think too much. God I feel like shit. _He takes in a deep breath before exhaling.

_It's going by Ather Delmise. Aka, Deathbringer._

A flashback comes to mind of his fight with Ather as well as the facility. He mentally groans rubbing his head in a circulating motion.

_Too much happened. Damn that Ather._

The summoning of the fake remnants pops up.

_Was that apart of his rule over the white void or was that an actual ability the **Malevolence Form** has? I've nev- Ack!_

He pauses closing his eyes before siting up looking down at the bed sheets.

_I've never seen one such as that. Now that I think about it, those fakers only used their weapons and not their quirks. Is he not able to make them do that?_

He ponders on this silently in his mind before giving up.

_Had Kanan used her quirk, I would have ended up in a tough spot._ Regardless of how much a gap in power there was between me and them.

He flashes back to the fake entities, moreso their expressions before giving a small shake of his head.

_No. They're not real. They're fakes created to throw me off is all. I did what I had to do._

He raises his left arm to then flex his hand as he looks on.

* * *

"**_It seems those tools couldn't match up to you, my other self_**_."_

* * *

He balls a fist.

_Deathbringer...!_

He opens back up his tensed hand calming himself.

_Using others for your own evil desires is just wrong... Even if they aren't real..._

He falls back sighing once more.

_What's even going on anymore...?_

* * *

_"Time to wake up, Relon"._

* * *

_That's right. There was that voice again. It sounded the same as that time the day after the USJ. Could it have been the entity? It didn't sound like it..._ _It sounded feminine, but Ather is able to change genders. Could he have done it when I was resurfacing? I took care of him so is that even- Ack!_

He winces at the headache taking a moment to shut up mentally.

_Is that even possible? Or..._

He then gazes at his right arm. His eyes lingering for a moment before giving up on that thought as well.

_Only time will tell I suppose._

"YOOOOOOO! LISTEN UP Y'ALL!" The voice of the one and only Present Mic catches his attention as he looks to the television.

The boxed electronic showing an image he had previously guessed correctly.

_Kanao and Nunu... They're having some kind of exhibition match? If so, then it's most likely over me!_

He pulls off the sheets as he jumps out of bed only to fall to one knee barely catching himself.

_Damn it. _He huffs. _As great as **Eramsus Mode's **healing is, it sucks I can't heal the mind._

He slowly stands upright only for his vision to blur as the door ahead of him seems to become two phasing side-by-side. He wobbles falling back on the bed holding his head.

_I can't even stand properly yet._

He looks back to the screen gazing at his brother and sister about to do battle.

_No! I can't sit here and do nothing! I need... to stop them!_ _Come on, Relon!_

He slowly rises once again gritting his teeth against the pain from his head.

_This is nothing! I've been through worse!_

He takes a step taking a deep breath before continuing.

_Easy... Easy... There!_

He latches onto the door knob holding it as a ringing echoes in his head. He shuts his eyes enduring the pain as he blindly opens the door feeling his way to the hallway's wall. He leans against it on one side catching his breath.

_So far so good. Now to stop those two. I'll just have to hope my head heals on the way._

He opens an eyelid as he traverses through the hall to the stadium. Unaware of a feminine hero shouting the word, 'begin!' from the tv set.

* * *

Both rush to one another, their left arms extending as their DNA bracelets disappear for their necrolite weapons to materialize in its place respectively.

CLING!

The special allowed weapons clash with a hard force, some wind brushing past the spectators closest to the two remnants.

Nunu, having more muscle, pushes Kanao away for the girl to respond by jumping away from a strike of hus short blade before jumping back at him, their weapons once again clashing.

"I wonder which one will win." Midnight mutters loud enough for Midoriya and Yaoyorozu to hear.

"Back at Gym Gamma, the three explained that in terms of strength it went Lucinance, Kanao, and then Nunu. Although that was including their **Malevolence Forms**."

"Yes, but that was two weeks ago. Both have long surpassed their previous strengths so it's possible Nunu has surpassed Kanao." Momo inquires, the three returning their gaze to the fight.

Nunu lowers himself going for a sweep of the legs to which Kanao hops over doing a full 360 spin strike for Nunu's side only to be blocked once again. He pushes her off forcing Kanao to spin another 360 in the opposite direction.

_Gotcha!_

Nunu switches his blade to point as his step-sister before going for a strike, her body still spinning with her back to him.A hand grips his wrist stopping the attack as he looks in mild surprise as Kanao has let go of her sword now holding it with one hand for it to come circling at the now defenseless Nunu. His eyes widen from the sight for him to lean back avoiding the slash now grabbing her wrist, both eyes locking onto one another before Nunu flips over the girl launching her away skidding to a halt.

_Using your quirk on me, huh? Not bad, Insight._

He cracks his neck to before readying his blade. A dark sheen becoming visible. Kanao having noticed this takes action rushing ahead spinning with her sword striking the air for pink cuts to shoot for Nunu one after the other.

"**Fatal Sword: Whirling Gale**!"

"**Void Blade: Sunder**!" Nunu strikes the air with his might firing a large black crescent slash in retaliation.

The attacks meet for Nunu's to at first push through only to come to a standstill as the other slashes band together against his. A moment passed before both expel erupting an explosion of wind as both hunker down refusing to take their eyes off one another.

"Those two are really going at it." Sato comments.

"They both seem to be at a standstill." Tokoyami adds, crossing his arms.

"I don't get it. Why not just take it up a notch and use their forms?" Kaminari wonders aloud.

"Maybe they're still gauging each other out seeing if it's even necessary." Sero answers with a shrug.

"A better question is why is Midoriya who is obviously now awake and Momo down there?" Jirou questions putting a finger to her chin.

"Wait! Midoriya's down there?" Mina responds looking to catch sight of their classmates. "You're right! And he seems good as new." She cheers only for her face to stop gaining a expression of confusion. "Wait a sec."

"What is it?" Her music-loving friend asks.

"If Kanao, Nunu, and YaoMomo are here... and Midoriya is here now AWAKE AND SEEMINGLY FULLY HEALED... then..." Her gaze turns to the stairs leading to the stadium halls behind her. "Where's Lucinance?" She finally mentions her inquiry, her classmates' eyes slightly widening upon realization.

"Maybe he is still resting, ribbit."

"Both Jirou and Mina exchange glances with their classmates before each other, clearly something wasn't adding up.

"Now that I think about it..." Jirou begins.

"What is it?"

"Why are we having an exhibition match anyway? And why is Nunu the one fighting? He's still in the tournament." Jirou answers.

"You're right, that _is_ weird." She mutters looking on as both remnants stand back to their feet, her eyes focusing on Kanao noticing what seems like determination for some reason. "I'm going to go check on Lucinance!" Mina announces to take off before anyone can respond.

"Wait, Mina!" Jirou calls out only to drop her shoulders looking back to the fight. "Kanao, what's going on...?" She mutters.

* * *

_Come on, brain! Stop hurting and just fucking heal already, damn it!_

He stumbles against the wall leaning his body against it and holding his aching head.

_Okay, not my... smartest move yelling in my head._

He lets out a heavy breath looking ahead down the hall.

_I need to keep going! I have to... stop them!_

His vision contorts back and forth with a blur for Relon to grit from the mental pain as he trudges on.

_This is nothing! If I can't see, feel!_

He closes his eyes, both hands flat on the wall. He leans against the wall on his side as he guides his blind self with both hands.

_The tunnel entrance to the stadium should be down this hall and take a right followed by a few more halls. One step at a time._

He walks slowly, the sound of his own footsteps and the distant crowd's chants echoing through the halls.

* * *

Coming to a halt at the medical bay, Mina catches her breath wasting no time as she opens the door. She gives a quizzical look as she finds Recovery Girl with Todoroki and Uraraka. The girl seeming to be either asleep or unconscious and the boy looking on at his bandaged arms with the healing hero at his side. The door opening having caught their attention.

"Mina?" Todoroki questions in a nonchalant tone.

"Do you need something missy?"

"Where's Lucinance?!" She asks seeing her person of interest absent.

"He's in the other medical room." Recovery Girl answers walking to the girl, cane in hand as it taps against the floor.

"Wait, there's ANOTHER recovery room? WHY?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The nurse responds stop in front if her. "Why are you looking for Lucinance?"

"Kanao and Nunu are having an exhibition match and Midoriya is fully healed by the looks of it so I want to see if he really is awake!" She answers quickly.

"Lucinance's/Midoriya's awake?" Both Todoroki and Recovery Girl says in surprise.

"Yeah! Now, could you please tell me where the other room is?" Mina says backing into the hallway.

"Down the hall, take a right, then a left." She turns around heading to her desk. "But hold on one min-

"Recovery Girl." Todoroki calls interrupting her as the nurse turns her attention back to the door.

"She's gone." She sighs. "Kids these days." She mutters a complaint.

_Down the hall...!_

Mina runs jumping out of the way of a few people reaching the end.

_Take a right...!_

She pivots hard taking off to repeat the bodily action once more.

_Then to the left...!_ _There it is!_

She takes notice of the room's sign above it. A smile escapes her as she stops in front of the door to catch her breath before opening it. Her satisfied look slowly changing. Her eye starts twitching as irritation befalls her.

"OH, COME ON!" Is all that's heard throughout the halls.

Relon stops hearing a shout to look back the way he came.

_Was that... Mina?_

He opens his eyes for his vision to seem slightly better albeit still hazy to a degree.

_Or at least whoever that was sounded like her._

He turns back forward proceeding on only to stop again, the sounds of footstep stomping against the floor in repetition.

"LUCINANCE!" He turns back around to see a pink blur running at him.

The figure soon comes to view as he recognizes said figure.

_So it was Mina..._

She stops placing her hands on her knees as she bends over catching her breath. She looks up, her annoyed expression quickly changing to concern noticing Relon's visible state.

"Hey, you look well!" She rushes to his side supporting him with his side wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I gotcha." He nods his thanks to her."Hehe, I guessin' you're thanking me. Don't sweat it." She grins her signature grin. "Friends help one another, right?" He takes a moment looking to the energetic girl before smiling with a nod. "Now, let's get you to the others." His eyes widen as he looks at the girl, her face clearly visible due to their closeness.

_How on earth...?_

"I bet you're wondering how, right?" He nods dumbly. "It doesn't make a,lot of sense to hold an exhibition match if Nunu is still in the tournament. Not to mention seeing you like this only proved my hunch, hehe."

_Mina..._

* * *

_"**Someone like Mina has a perky personality, don't you think?** **Nice bod like Momo, seems more athletic, though doesn't have the brains like Momo.** **Polar opposites attract after all, right?**"_

_Don't compare Mina and Momo! They're both perfect just the way they are!_

* * *

_Ather, Deathbringer, whatever you want to call yourself; you're wrong about one thing. _Relon begins to stand off the wall, Mina still helping him.

"Whoa there." She cautions.

He looks ahead before glancing back to Mina who's looking at him in wonder, her mouth ever so slightly agape.

_Mina is a lot smarter than you think._

"You ready?" She asks to receive a nod. "Try not to overexert yourself so much. I'm here so you can try to rest your left side a bit." Her words making his eyes widen slightly. "Alright! Next stop, the stadium!" She announces with pep in her voice as the new duo slowly make their way down the hall, Relon looking at her out the corner of his eyes.

* * *

"**_I'm willing to bet that if you hadn't gotten with Momo, you would have gotten with Mina._**"

* * *

_Maybe... Just maybe... had things been different._

Memories of his time with Momo flooding to his mind.

_But I like things the way they are. Momo as my girlfriend whose kind intellectual yet assertive nature keeps her composed for mostly any situation and Mina as a friend whose personality keeps us all in high spirit..._

He returns his gaze ahead once more, a grin creeping on his face.

_Thanks Mina._

Now, the pinkette's eyes widen as she glances to Relon, her focusing eyes drawing to his revealing skin to find nothing out of the ordinary.

_That voice just then, was that...?_ She eyes him for a few moments longer before looking ahead with a grin visible. _Anytime, Lucinance._

* * *

Sparks fly as necrolite meets one another. Both siblings clash repeatedly to jump away from once another only to rush back in to swing their weapons.

"THESE TWO ARE AMAZING! THEIR SKILL IS ON A WHOLE 'NOTHER LEVEL! BOTH SHOWING GREAT OFFENSE AS WELL AS DEFENSE! NEITHER WILLING TO GIVE AN INCH!"

Both remnants jump, their blades clashing to push off of one another, Kanao landing on the ground first to sprint to Nunu.

_Tch!_

With both hands gripped, Kanao swings upwards just as Nunu lands. His blade glowing.

**_Full Counter!_**

He motions his blade to meet hers but Kanao jumps to the side canceling her attack as Nunu slowly falls forward_, _his eyes widening at the feint as he looks to Kanao. Now at his side, she quickly brings her sword downwards ready to win the match.

_This ends it!_

_This isn't over yet!_

Nunu still falling forward, slashing the air to fall through a portal as Kanao stops her attack to where his neck would have been before jumping clicking her teeth in annoyance.

She sheathed her blade closing her eyes as she reopens them dashing to a corner of the arena. A moment passes and out comes Nunu, the white haired teen widening as he jumps back in narrowly avoiding her strike.

"Nunu's at an impasse." Momo comments as Midoriya nods in agreement.

"Kanao's quirk, **Perceive**, allows her to see everything that happens to a human or object for up to an hour in the future." Deku explains. "Meaning everything Nunu does, she already knows and has a means of either avoiding or countering."

"As far as defeating her goes, Relon was able to move faster than she could react. To beat her, Nunu has to either use multiple attacks in fast repetition to overcome her or move faster than she can react." Momo says.

"But out of the three, isn't Nunu naturally the slowest?" The freckled teen questions to gain a nod from the class vice president.

"I don't know who is faster between Relon and Kanao but I'd have to take a guess and say Kanao is the fastest until they use their respective forms to which Lucinance becomes the fastest." Midoriya nods in agreement again before speaking.

"In terms of natural speed, Kanao wins but in terms of power..." Deku begins.

Nunu pops up from another portal, annoyance clearly written on his face as the two clash their weapons. Both gritting their teeth.

"I've had enough of this!" Nunu hisses for Kanao to widen as he pushes her off of him sending her sliding to a halt at the center if the arena.

"Nunu wins in that category. He lacks the speed that Kanao has so he uses his portals to make up for it. On the other hand, Kanao knows where he'll end up so her approach for how to meet Nunu matters just as much. One wrong step and she's back to square one." Izuku finishes.

"So it's an indecisive battle of speed versus power. Either Kanao strikes fast enough before Nunu has a chance to react or Nunu overpowers Kanao with his raw strength." Midnight chimes in gaining both of the student's attention, her focus not leaving the battle.

"Y-yes, but I wonder..."

"Wonder what, Midoriya?" Momo asks looking to him.

"Does Kanao's quirk work on Nunu and Lucinance if she's activated it before they use their **Malevolence Form**?" She opens her mouth to answer but tilts her head at the thought.

"I... don't know actually."

All three exchange glances between one another before the sound o more clanging metal draws back in their attention.

"**Void Blade: Sunder**!"

Kanao jumps over the crescent slash, the attack crashing into the wall. She readies her blade as Nunu looks to her, his blade radiating a black glow once more. Kanao having already noticed tightens her grip on her pink and white sword.

_Come on, Insight!_

"**Full Counter: Rotation!**" Nunu begins spinning, a black dome rotating around him.

Kanao, still descending, begins to dance her sword around her, a pink trail following the edge of her sword as he brings her weapon down upon the black dome.

**"Fatal Sword: Lingering Essence!" **Kanao announces.

"IS KANAO PLANNING TO MEET NUNU HEAD ON?!" Mic shouts in wondrous awe.

She strikes the dome for her attack to repel itself, the force almost knocking her sword from her grasp. She quickly regains her hold to swing her sword over and then under to strike again for her attack to repel once more. Kanao spins to strike sideways, the resulting outcome the same as she spins around changing the grip on her handle to strike, the outcome the same again. As she is rebounded, Kanao glances around seeing the amount of 'pink trail' she has made from her motions with her sword.

_Focus! For this to work, I can't let up! Not even for a second!_

Enduring the counter's rebound, she spin with her sword to begin running around the dome, her sword dancing around her as the pink trail follows close behind. She stops on the opposite end of where she once stood. Still moving her sword and pink trail around her, she strikes the dome. Nunu bouncing her off, the female remnant holding her ground as she attacks repeatedly, withstanding every counterattack. She soon moves to the next spot.

_I have to have total concentration!_

She stops on the side of the dome between the two spots she was previously to begin her assault.

_What the hell? Why isn't my **Full Counter **working?_ _She's striking my **Rotation** and it's working so how is she withstanding so many blows?!_

He stops his thoughts noticing her movement shifting.

_Wait, where did she go?!_

He glances at the pink trail surrounding him, his eyes widening in realization.

_She's obstructing my vision! So that's her move!_

Kanao jumps away, her pink trail following as she lands with her sword still dancing around herself.

_He's still keeping up his **Rotation**. Good. I wasn't able to use this with Mina due to her vision being obstructed but now is different._

She flicks her sword,to the side to follow,up with a spin before setting herself into a crouching L stance with her front leg pointed directly at the black dome covered in the odd pink trail. She brings he sword's handle to the side of her face as her blade points ahead upside down with the blade resting on the back of her hand, two fingers aimed ahead along with the blade.

"Kanao looks ready to end this!" Mineta shouts.

"From the looks of it, it might be her big finale." Kaminari adds.

"Nunu's still protecting himself by the dome so how does she plan to get past it?" Tokoyami questions.

"I don't know but now's a good a time as any!" Kaminari responds.

"Kanao, you got this!" Hagakure shouts.

Jirou looks on paying no mind to her classmates_, _her hands scrunching atop her thighs.

_Come on, Kanao. You got this!_

"Those two are something else." Midoriya mutters to himself loud enough for Momo to hear.

"You're referring to how their match has been going so far, yes?" He nods looking back ahead.

"From the start Kanao and Nunu were even in terms of weapon skills but at some point Kanao used her quirk to gain the upper hand."

"True. Once she did that, Kanao could attack more aggressively knowing what Nunu would retaliate with and counter him amd,in doing so made Nunu have to caution himself to him actions. Yet after being forced into what,one could describe as a version of Whack-A-Mole, he saw an opening in her attack and shifting his raw power to pushing her away." Momo adds.

"At that point, Nunu didn't want to risk being forced into another corner so he shifted to a defensive technique to not only protect himself but also observe what Kanao would do next." Deku continues.

"Yet, once again, Kanao rendered this useless by obstructing his vision with this technique of her leaving Nunu basically blind and at her mercy." Momo finishes.

"At first glance, anyone who knew only their quirks would think that Kanao would win easily but Nunu has been doing well in preventing Kanao from gaining too much pressure."

"Should that occurence arise, they may get serious." Deku nods once more at the onyx-eyed girl's remark.

"**Malevolence Form**..." He mutters.

_My arms feel so heavy. The constant stream of attack against Nunu's **Rotation**, although weak, combined hurts more than I expected. But... this is nothing! _The vision of the arena begins to blur black as he eyes' color begin to change, the girl shutting them for the briefest of moments.

* * *

_"Where... am I?"_ A young girl with long black hair, pink-lilac eyes wearing a white dress shirt and pants awakens taking in her surroundings.

A large room holding what could be a hundred identical beds. A few barred windows are scatter around the room.

_"Oh, you're finally awake." A voice calls gaining her attention._

She looks to see a boy sitting on a bed next to hers. He has shirt black hair ending at his shoulders, black eyes, and has on the same attire as her.

_"Who... are you?"_

_"My real name is Relon Lucinance. But here, I'm called Shinn. It's basically a codename. What about you?"_

_"I... I can't remember... All I can think of... is my name."_

_"Understandable considering your memories were just wiped clean. That's a good place as any to start, I suppose. So what is it? Your name I mean."_

_"My name is... Insight."_

_"Insight, huh...?"_

_"Y-yes."_

_"Hm? Oh, there's no need to be scared or nervous around me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise."_

_"You... promise?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"What is a promise?"_

_"It's where two people make a pact where they both want something to either be kept the same or make something happen. My sister and I always did this when we made a promise. We'd wrap our pinky fingers around each other's. That way, no matter what happened, the promise never broke."_

_"Promise..."_ She looks on a lt the gesture as though in a trance.

_"Let's make one, you and me."_

_"Make a... promise?"_

_"Yeah, what do you think? It's easier to do it than talk about it."_

_"A promise..." _She thinks for a second before nodding.

_"Alright then, hold your pinky finger like this..."_

_"Now what...?"_

_"Now we promise something to each other."_

_"Like... what?"_

_"Well... I'll promise you what I promised with the others; I promise to protect you and make sure we all stay together." He moves their locked fingers up and down_.

_"Stay together... like a... family?"_

_"Yeah, just like a family. What about you?"_ He asks win a smile and tilt of his head.

_"I promise..."_

_At the time, I wasn't aware of what made me say what I did. I had just met him so I was under no obligation to do anything he said, yet that expression and this feeling that resonated from him, I could not deny he was a genuine pmboy looking out for me. What I said, it was a sort of instinct if you will but it was something that I was committed to do to protect him._

_"You don't have to promise something like that to me. I mean, we just met and all. Are you sure?" _She nods.

_"Alright then, it's a promise!" _They persome the gesture one more before releasing their grip.

_"What now...?"_

_"Now, I'm supposed to introduce you to the others but before that, you should have a name."_

_"But my name is Insight."_

_"No, like a real name. Insight is like my name being Shinn. It's a codename. You should give yourself a real name."_

_"A real name...?" _Relon nods.

She looks down for a moment before looking back to him.

_"I... cannot think of one." _She tells with a shake of her head.

_"No surprise there, I guess. Let's see..." _He looks down seeming to be in thought before what one could believe to be a light bulb goes off as he raises his head with a snap of his fingers. _"How about Kanao?"_

_"Kanao...?" He nods._

"_Your eyes remind me of the colors on butterfly wings. Bright and pretty!"_ He answers with a cheeky smile, this causing the girl to slightly widen her eyes as a tint of red envelopes her cheeks.

She places both hands against her face as she looks down trying to get rid of the odd feeling. After a moment she calms down.

_"So what do you think?"_ He asks.

_"Kanao..."_

_"Oh wait, this might help."_ She watches him turn to his bed going through his pillow case pulling out what seems to be a white board and a marker.

She looks on in wonder as he begins drawing symbols before flipping it around.

_"This is what your name looks like."_

She takes the board and marker inspecting the kanji.

_"If you want, we can think of-_

_"No."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Kanao... I like it..." She looks to him smiling, the sight causing the young boy to lose his words as he abruptly looks away to compose himself._

_"Well then, nice to meet you Kanao."_ He stands extending his hand smiling causing Kanao to stand to grasp his hand nodding.

_"You too... Shinn."_

_Everything is set... Shinn, forgive me. I can't- No, I won't let your match with Nunu come to fruition!_ As fast as they closed, she snaps her eyes wide open.

No longer do her eyes show a bright pink-lilac coloration. In their place are fierce pitch-black eyes with white silhouettes of a butterfly's wing. Black markings become noticeable across her face and on her hands. Her sword becoming longer and the blade slight thicker.

Kanao focuses ahead as she grits her teeth, her eyes narrowing on her target. One moment all is calm, the next a magnitude erupts as Kanao blitzs towards Nunu at incredible speeds followed by a pink trail as she begins dancing her sword. Where she once stood is now nothing but a small crater with chunks of the arena floor having been kicked up. The sheer force of her speed causing wind to kick up forcing Momo, Midoriya, and Midnight to anchor themselves as the rest of the audience closest to the field cover their faces.

_I may not be able,to see her but I can sense her- Wait, this sensation...! Here she comes!_

Nunu quickly accelerates his **Rotation**, wind swirling around him. She reappears right in front of the dome to land on one foot, the world seeming to move in slow motion as the moment she touches the ground, Kanao vanishes in the blink of an eye.

_She's gotten faster than before! She's not even using 50% of her **Malevolence Form**!_

She appears behind the dome before delivering a blinding strike before spinning and landing on the ground to vanish.

"Since when could Kanao teleport like Lucinance?!" Midoriya gasps as he stares in awe.

"I don't think she teleporting, Midoriya..." Momo responds.

"Then, what- Wait, is she...?"

_Is she moving faster than our eyes can keep up?! _Jirou questions looking on enraptured by the sight before her.

She strikes, spinning and landing again to vanish reappearing on another side repeating the same action.

_Damn it! She's moving so fast I can't pinpoint where she's going! Not to mention, I'm blind as a fucking bat with this pink stuff of hers!_

Another strike to his left, then behind, then his left followed by the front, the right, the left, the right, then the back.

_There's no pattern to any of her attacks! I can't tell where to specifically fortify my defense! If this keeps up...!_

"Look at her go...!" Kirishima says with his mouth open.

"She's so fast! Just like with her fight with Lucinance!" Sato exclaims.

The rest of Class 1-A speechless as they look on.

_Is it just me or... is she faster on foot than in the air? _Jirou thinis to herself.

* * *

"It shouldn't be far now." Mina announces as her and Relon slowly walk down the halls, the sound of the crowd slowly increasing in volume.

_Thanks to Mina, I've been able to get a little rest. My vision is normal aga- _He stops his thoughts and movement which go noticed by Mina as she stops to see his expression turn to what could come across as surprised.

"What is it?"

_This sensation... Kanao...!_

He shifts his focus to Mina, his new expression telling her all she needs to know.

"Alright, come on!" He nods before they resume their travel.

* * *

_This... is getting... really annoying, damn it!_

Nunu curses between the constant barrage of hits around him.

_She's doing something... for my... quirk to not work...! What that is... I don't know but_... _I've got to... get out of... this position...! I'm tired... of this... SHIT!_

Timing her sudden attack, Nunu cancels his attack though his blade is still brimming in black essence.

_Where...?_

He feels the sensation behind as he shoots his body around to catch sight of Kanao already descending with her elongated sword already descending.

_There you are!_

Nunu swings his blade in front of him opening a portal between the two

"**That's useless, Crono!**" Kanao shouts to his confusion.

Right before falling into the rift, butterfly wing-like appendages sprout along her back as she spins to the side in midair landing beside Nunu, the latter slowly following behind with wide eyes, both pairs of vision orbs meeting.

"**You're in range.**" She mutters vanishing for Nunu to immediately scowl.

He looks around himself lowering his stance tracing her negative presence.

"Fine then..." He states entering **Malevolence Form** in an instant. "**Time to get serious!**"

Without so much as a second after his declaration, Kanao appears behind him for Nunu to pivot out of the way before she vanishes back through her pink trail.

_I need to get out of this!_

He makes a beeline for the pink trail to sense Kanao as he lifts his now curved blade above him to skid back to the center.

_Tch, so she won't let me-_

He stops thinking to block a strike overtop his head causing the dark skinned teen to skid once,more,to the edge of the trail to which Kanao vanishes once again.

_Leave, huh...?_

He turns staring at the pink stall inches from his as a blade comes flying through, lucky he blocks with the blade, both hands supporting him. The force of her attack moving him to the center once again.

"**There is no escape.**" Kanao's words sound all around before all goes quiet including the crowd.

_Her presence...! I can't keep up with it now! _He eyes every portion of the circle.

"**Malevolent Fatal Sword:..."** He immediately turns around blade in front to find nothing, behind him jumping out from the pink trail, sword rising from her side.

**"Fluttering Waltz!**" He turns back a moment to late as he is cut from the top right of his torso diagonally reeling from the light but painful cut to then be cut again from behind by a horizontal cut along his back.

Nunu rolls out of the way but that proves fruitless as he is cut in the back of the leg and then the side of his arm.

_Her attacks are getting stronger! I need to get out!_ His blade motions to make a portal but he is cut at the wrist dropping his blade. _Damn it! _He curses raising his arms in a X blocking his front.

"AND KANAO MOVES FASTER THAN WE CAN SEE AS SHE DELIVERS A BARRAGE OF CUTS TO HER BROTHER!"

The whole time, the male remnant unable to do anything but endure the sister's attack with gritted teeth. Kanao continues her relentless assault cutting Nunu. Cutting his cheek, then his thigh, next his ankle causing him to drop to a knee, then his the side of his waist. Suddenly, all stops to more confusion from Nunu as he attempted to dive for his blade. The circular pink trail now a cloud of pink.

The moment he drops his guard though, Kanao appears in front of teen, her sword now sheathed as she thrusts the hilt into his gut, Nunu gasping in pain, some saliva and blood spewing out. Wasting no time, nor effort, Kanao jumps delivering a knee under his chin to then spink kick Nunu launching him to the ground. She lands to backflip high over the pink trail far away.

Kanao grips both hands against the handle of her sheathed weapon in a readied stance. Moving in motion with her sliding foot against the floor, Kanao slowly spins a full 360 degrees drawing her sword with all her might.

"**Malevolent Fatal Sword: Whirling Gale."** A large pink blade, bigger than any seen previously, soars fast and low to the ground towards the pink.

She rises twirling her sword and holding the handle in front of her. She slowly begins sheathing her weapon, the pink attack drawing near the cloud of pink.

Click/BOOM!

The sound of the sword having been safely secured is drowned by the distant explosion. The pink cloud that once was an abundance of pink trails now fills the stadium steadily rising. Kanao lowers her weapon in one hand down at her side as she observes the condition of Nunu_, _the pink cloud still heavy from the explosion. She gazes on to widen at what is most likely Nunu's silhouette as it seems to... shrink?

_What was that? I didn't **Perceive **that far ahead. Crono, have you..._

"**Not bad Insight.**" The teen's sudden words snapping Kanao from her thoughts as she readies herself.

The pink smog finally lifts to show Nunu standing with his curved blade in hand with his free arm radiating a dark light, cuts all along his body with blood trailing down, his U.A. jacket completely destroyed and the pant legs singed.

"**Won't lie, you almost had me there.**" He cracks his neck walking forward. "**That** **blast was strong as hell, you know. Why not have a taste?!**" He dashes ahead, Kanao reacting by sprouting her wings to take flight into the sky. "**Full Counter:** **Kickback!**" He punches the ground as black explosions skyrocket into the sky towards Kanao.

She flies back, the explosion clipping her hair band causing her tied hair to fall lifelessly down her back. She then takes sight of Nunu in a crouched position still activating his quirk. She rises before shooting downwards.

"**Hmpf!"** He applies more pressure as more explosions burst upwards.

She rolls out of the way of one to pull up stalling in the air as her wings dissipates. Now plummeting she spins her body ever so slightly narrowly missing the explosions' radius to sprout her butterfly-like wings once more. With a heavy flap, she barrels for Nunu, her hand placing over her sheathed sword.

_A head,on strike, huh? You're no where near as fast as you were on the ground, Insight. Keeping up with you is a breeze now!_

"**Let's finish this!**" He stands straight looking up at the incoming sister missile. He reers back his short curved blade, his eyes not leaving his sister. "**Malevolent Void Blade:...**" His curved blade glows a black hue as said hue arcs past the tip of the blade giving the weapon a longer curve.

"**Very well!"** She grips her handle at the ready as she increases her descent. "**Malevolent Fatal Sword:...**"

Nunu draws forth his blade swinging it similar to a bat as Kanao unsheathes her sword gracefully.

"**Severing Strike**/**Elegant Butterfly!**" Both weapons draw near to the point ofs contact.

_Shinn, I'm doing this... _Both think.

_So we can fight/ I can help you!_

Before either can make contact with the other...

PHEW!

* * *

**Since im on spring break on top of school being cancelled, ****i'm**** taking full advantage so I can ****guarantee**** the next chapter won't ****be out in a month lol. Lemme know what you guys an gals thought. Reviews help me improve and any feedback is good.**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved!**


	17. Chapter 15: Fated Sports Festival Part 8

**GoatLike**: That was an interesting start.

**Hoped ya liked it :)**

* * *

A sudden streak of white dashes from a tunnel at the remnants breaking them away from one another causing a dust to rise to the air, Kanao landing on her feet sliding to a halt and Nunu rolling back to stop on his knees and hands, both looking to the cause of their interruption.

"Few, looks like we made it in time!" A voice calls gaining everyone's' attention.

All eyes draw on a pink skinned girl with pink hair and black irises wearing the gym uniform with a hand over her heart as she lets out what one could guess a breath of relief.

"Mina?!" Momo calls looking at the girl.

"It is!" Deku says, both walking to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, ya see, I was helping a lil' birdie out. Or I guess super strong eagle, or hawk, you know what I mean, ehehe." She rubs the back of her head at her antics.

"Wait, then that means..." Nunu mutters focusing on the dark cloud.

_That means..._ Kanao looks to the fading dust to see nothing but the bright light emanating from within before the smog fully fades as does the light to reveal Relon at the epicenter.

He lets out a sigh of white breath turning to glance at his step-siblings, both of which stand back up reverting to normal.

"Guess that's the end our fight. Honestly thought we would have had more time before you would have stopped us." Nunu call standing to his feet, his blade dissipating for his DNA bracelet to form on his wrist.

Kanao remains silent doing the same with her sword as both begin to walk to Relon who awaits their arrival looking up to the clear sky before glancing behind at the destroyed arena. He winces slightly, quickly shaking it off with a bob of the head.

_It'll take too long for Cementoss to fix this up..._

He changes his point of interest to the pro hero standing from his chair to survey the damage.

"I take it you're more or less rested up, Shinn?" Nunu asks, he and Kanao having reached him from both sides.

He holds a hand in a pause fashion to walk towards the cement hero leaving the two remnants behind.

"Well, time to get started again." Cementoss sighs crouching down to stop noticing Relon approach. "Lucinance, is there something you need?" He asks to gain a shake in response followed by a card given to him as Relon swirls a finger.

'You look tired. Would it be okay if I fixed the field for you?'

The teen's words cause the hero to raise a brow.

"You can do that?" Relon nods for the square headed hero to ponder the thought for a moment before nodding. "Go right ahead."

With another nod, Relon bends down placing a hand on the a square tile before closing his eyes to reopen them. Everyone watching in disbelief as arena begins to reshape itself. The crater from Kanao's immense take off beginning to rebuild itself back to the tiles it were before its destruction. The side of the atena from Nunu's **Kickback** reforming as well. 15 seconds later, the arena is as good as new.

"Dang, had I known you could fix it this fast I would have called on you ages ago." Cementoss comments at the remnant leader's work, Relon only able to rub the back of his head with a silent chuckle.

He turns walking back to his siblings, his peripheral catching sight of Midoriya, Momo, and Mina watching from afar.

_Later. Right now..._

He stops before the two, one more bloodied and beat up than the other yet both seem not at all tired. He extends his hands placing one on each of their shoulder before his right illuminates with circuit-like markings along his right half. After a brief moment, he steps away reverting to normal.

"You still intend to fight, don't you?" Kanao is the first to speak, both boys looking to her before Nunu shifts to Relon, the latter locked on Kanao.

Relon motions turns his body giving her his full attention. Through his peripheral, he notices the few bruises and cuts delivered by Nunu. His eyes shift to her chest rising and lowering in a slight rhythm. He then also takes note of her hair hanging behind her. Relon begins walking towards the girl putting a hand in his pocket and closing his eye to rub it with the other stopping beside her to pull out a pink band. Taking a chunk of her hair, he runs the band through her black hair adjusting it before backing away satisfied with the fix. He watches Kanao examine her ponytail to once again lock eyes on Relon. He gives a slow nod with a long blink, Kanao tensing at the answer.

"Even after everything that has happened? You're still not healed so why...? Why must you be like this?" He question solemnly now looking down to the ground, the life in her eyes seeming to slowly dwindle.

"Tell me Insight, we agreed that if you won, I wouldn't fight Shinn." Relon's eyes widen taken aback looking to Nunu and back to Kanao. "During our match, were you fighting as Insight, the Overseer or were you fighting as Kanao, our sister?"

"Regardless of what I choose, my answer will remain the same."

"You think so?" His question causes Kanao to look up to him, her eyebrows lowering a little as she comprehends his question.

"Are you implying my reasons for fighting should be disregarded?"

"Not exactly. Insight, your given job is to watch over and protect Shinn but as our sister, it's your choice to do that. Whether you make it a job or choice relies solely on you." His words causing the girl to seem genuinely surprised. "So, I'll ask ya again. Did you do this because it's your job to protect Shinn or because you felt like trying to stop your brother from further harming himself?"

She raises a hand balling it up to her chest as she ponders that question. She glances once more to Relon as he gives her a tilt of his head.

Her whole life since having her memories wiped has been devoted to staying by Shinn's side. Yet once the time came for them to be free, they no longer could be together. She no longer could fulfill her duty she was given. She was... lost. Like a match without anything to set alight. A glass meant to have water yet was empty. Her purpose all but gone. Unknowing of when or how to reunite back with the boy she has come to know, befriend, and preside over. Fate deciding when and how they would reunite. If they could reunite.

To what would become pure joy years later, they would. Not on the most desired of circumstances, but happily reunited nonetheless. Her life purpose fully restored yet now here she was being told that protecting her first friend, the one that saved them all from that cursed hell of a place, their leader, was someone that she necessarily wasn't going by the order of watching over. But more so, choosing to watch over on her own accord.

This whole time since being incited as a remnant under the codename Insight, she always believed it to be her duty to watch over the other remnants but her orders were always to prioritize Shinn. Is there a possibility that her job interflicted with her feelings. Was her thinking of the two meanings being the same wrong?

One look at Relon's eyes caused a feeling to resonate within her. A feeling she has been all too familiar with to surge forward yet never knew exactly what to call it. Growing up in the facility, fighting alongside Relon against the Nomu, standing at Nunu's side with Relon behind them during their "interrogation." All these past instances had led to ignite a sensation each and every time. Yet, this thing, this feeling, that has dwelled inside of her only sprouted when someone she cared for, mainly Shinn, was in danger.

She could rule over the possibility of it being a function that was processed when her memories were wiped but even she knew the chances of that were slim. After having a life at both the facility, the League, and with her new family prior to leaving said facility, the term 'anything is possible' would make her believe literally anything. This sensation that made her body move on it's own until Kanao took over, such a familiar thing yet she never could explain it. All this time, she has been unable to put it into words.

_I am Insight, the Overseer... _His_ overseer... _his_ sister... I am Kanao Lucinance..._ _Everything I have done has been for Shinn because I wanted what's best for him. Not because it is my duty. I deemed what was best because I..._

Kanao lowers her arm down to her side seeming to have finished her train of thought as she walks past both boys, her hands together behind her as she looks up with her eyes closed.

"Well, Insight?" Nunu asks, he too tilting his head, Kanao silent for a moment before answering.

"I simply wanted to stop my brother from doing something barbaric." This earns a silent chuckle from Relon and a quizzical look from Nunu.

"Wait, which brother?" His question causing her to turn to face said brothers.

"Isn't that obvious?" She asks looking over her shoulder at the two boys.

"You! Ugh, whatever." He says in annoyance waving his hands in a 'give up' manner muttering something else as Kanao eaits for the two to walk side-by-side, all three heading to Momo and the others.

Relon glances at his sister.

"It's fine." She says looking forward. "I did everything I could until you arrived. Just know that should you begin to feel ill during your match, I won't hesitate to intervene. Regardless of publicity."

"Yeah, yeah, we hear you." Nunu says with a roll of his eyes and arms. "Don't want to see your favorite person slash brother too hurt. God, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one dating Shinn and not Yaoyorozu." He comments causing Kanao to stop walking along with Relon as both blink repeatedly while Nunu continues walking unaware of their halt of movement.

_When he puts it like that..._ Relon dares give a second of a glance to Kanao_, _a faint shade of pink forming at her cheeks for the girl to take notice of Relon's gaze only to look away in response until regaining her composure coughing into her hand.

"Ahem. The only reason being Yaoyorozu cannot keep up with us at her current skill level."

"Oh? Is that it?" He calls up ahead stepping of the stage.

"Yes. That is all." She calls back, her blush still visible.

Relon takes a step only to feel a hand grab his arm as he stops to look at Kanao. Her eyes averted to the ground before raising them to look at Relon. She opens her mouth to say something but stops seeming to think it over before shaking her head of the idea.

_Kanao?_

"It's nothing." She looks to the ground. "Just promise me one thing." He raises a brow to feel her grip tighten.

_Her attitude's shifted._

"Don't push yourself too far. I know that's difficult with how Crono is but..." She mutters to suddenly have a hand place itself on her head, the girl jumping slightly at the contact to raise her head to meet Relon's. They look on silently before she nods raising her hands to hold onto his still on her head, a smile forming. "Be careful... brother." He gives a smile nodding in acknowledgement.

"What are those two doing?" Mina asks.

"They're having a moment, let 'em be." He says, hands in pockets as he walks past the group, the three eyeing him before each other.

"What's up with him?" Mina asks point a thumb at the dark skinned teen to gain shrugs from the two.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Momo responds turning to gaze at the approaching remnants.

"Heeeey, Kanao, Lucinance!" Mina calls waving the two over already having forgotten about Nunu.

They step down to be greeted by the three students.

_One down, one to go._ Relon mentally sighs taking note of Momo's worried expression.

"Lucinance, are you-

"Relon, you should be resting." Momo interrupts the freckled protagonist, Midoriya just looking back to nod in agreement.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay to fight?" Relon nods.

"But still-

"Yaoyorozu." Kanao interrupts. "There's no stopping him. He knows his limits so all we can do is believe in his judgement."

"Kanao..."

"Stop being a worrywart, YaoMomo. He's a lot better than how I found him if that makes you feel better."

"But still, he- Wait." Momo pauses catching her words.

_Ugh, damn it Mina._

"What do you mean, 'how you found him?!'" She nearly shouts glancing back and forth between the pinkette and her boyfriend. "He was laying in bed when we left!" Momo grips her shoulders shaking the girl.

"Lucinance, help me out here!" Mina cries as Momo suddenly pauses, both girls looking to Relon for his response to see him looking away.

"Huh?" Is all the girl can respond as Momo let's go turning and walking to him.

_Damn it, Mina!_

He slowly begins stepping back only to feel something bump him from behind. He turns to take sight of Kanao looking up at him with the same look Momo is giving.

"Brother, what is this I hear about 'finding you?" She asks.

_Eh! _He backs up slowly now bumping into Momo with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Well, Relon?" Looking between the two, he raises his hands defensively backing away only for the two to grab his wrists. "If you must fight, then you're getting more rest. No ifs ands or buts."

"I concur. And no you do not get a say." Kanao states.

Knowing nothing will work, he gives in sighing in defeat. Mina and Midoriya looking on with nervous laughs.

"Poor Lucinance." Midoriya chuckles.

"Ahaha, you got that right." Mina agrees.

"Hmm, well Nunu did just fight so I guess we could have Midoriya and Bakugou's match first." Midnight mutters not wanting to interrupt the protective group of girls leading Relon out.

"Aye, sounds good!" Mic responds over the intercom.

"Fine then, we'll give them a few minutes before going on." Aizawa states gaining agreements from the two heroes.

"Midoriya." The sexy hero calls gaining his and Mina's attention.

"Y-yes?"

"You're up next. Make sure you're ready by then."

"Y-yes ma'am." He and Mina follow after the three.

"You fighting Bakugou, huh? Got any ideas?" Mina asks looking to the freckled teen.

"Yeah, a few I think..." He gives a perturbed look, Mina looking on momentarily before turning back to the others.

* * *

"This time I'm not letting you out of my sight until your match begins." Momo states taking a seat to the side of the bed, the group now back in the infirmary with Relon laying in bed with an annoyed look.

"YaoMomo went from the worried girlfriend to the overprotective one in an instant." Mina mutters with a sweatdrop, Midoriya nodding in agreement.

"And don't think I've forgotten about you, Mina." She cuts her eyes to the girl behind her.

"Wait, what did I do wrong? I just helped out Lucinance!" She points to said boy and herself.

"Exactly, you helped him by taking him to where he _didn't _need to be."

"Oh well, uh, hmm, um, hey Kanao, I'm sure Jirou and the others would love to talk with you so since YaoMomo has your brother covered what say we go?!" She asks quickly, her speech almost incomprehensible.

Kanao looks to Relon who rids himself of his annoyed looking nodding to the girl.

"Very well. Yaoyorozu, I leave him in your care." She bids Mina quickly running out followed by Kanao at a leisurely pace.

"That Mina, I swear." Momo sighs shaking her head.

"I'm going to go too. I want to see how Uraraka and Todoroki are doing before my match with Kacchan starts." Midoriya announces.

"Oh? Okay, good luck, Midoriya. Recovery Girl should be with them still." He nods leaving closing the door behind him.

_And then it's just us. _He looks as Momo, her head still to the door. He lets out some air through his nose relaxing in bed with his arms behind him, his rustling making Momo refocus on him.

"You're really going through with this, aren't you?" Her question causing Relon to shift to her, Momo's worrisome look having returned.

A nod from Relon causes her shoulders to slump slightly.

"Do you really have to fight? You just woke up from the void let alone supposedly went to the facility." He widens at the question.

* * *

_"**Relon? What's wrong?**"_

* * *

Ather's interpretation of his malevolent Momo reflects Momo's own expression causing Relon to shut his eyes shaking his head, a hand holding it.

"Relon are you okay?!" She gets up in concern.

He sits up blinking a few times before looking to her, that fark image now long gone. He nods to her answer rubbing his forehead before laying back down, Momo also taking a seat once more. Silence befalls the two, neither unable of what to say or do until Momo is the first to speak up.

"Hey." He turns his head to her. "Can you tell me what happened... in there, I mean." She points to her head assisting in her reference.

He looks forward in contemplation before shaking his head handing her a card from his sleeve as she holds it to read.

'It's better that you don't know. Believe me when I say that. I wish I didn't see what I saw.'

She looks in complete shock at his words raising to see if his face holds the same feeling as does his words and indeed it does. That look on his face. It held what could be disgust, anger, and... pain all in one.

_What did he see that could make him look like that?_ _Whatever it was inflicted a severe amount to put him in this condition._ _Can all he do is really rest? Had I and Kanao nit stopped him... __No, don't think like that Momo. Right now, making sure he gets his rest is my top priority. But... is there anyway to make him more at ease...?_

* * *

_"**Relon Lucinance, aka Shinn, meet Ather Delmise, aka Deathbringer!**"_

* * *

_Ather Delmise... Deathbringer... There's more questions than I have answers._ _Once this is all over, I'll have to tell those two what happened._ Relon takes a moment to stop his thoughts already feeling a headache begin to come.

He feels it subside to mentally sigh.

_Not having hours of rest like the other times this has happened sucks. Simple as that._ _Once this is all over, I need to rest. _He pauses once more glancimg to Momo who looks to be deep in thought. _This isn't fair to Momo let alone Kanao and the others. They're only acting like this because I'm still injured from my fight with Deathbringer. I have to make it up to the others somehow. Especially Momo and Kanao._

Skrt.

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of something scraping the floor. He looks to see Momo standing, her cheeks slightly red.

_Momo?_

She averts her eyes as she shuffles slightly in place.

_What's wrong with her? _He tilts his head.

He takes note of her visible blush.

"I want to... try something. Is... that okay?" She states still averting her eyes, Relon's widening once more.

* * *

_"Do you... want to try something?"_

* * *

He remembers what Momo said the sexual dream as he too grows flustered averting his eyes.

_Why did I have to remember that now of all times?! _Parts from said dreams flood his mind as his eyes slowing shift to gaze at Momo's figure to suddenly look away, Relon mentally shaking his head so his girlfriend doesn't get the wrong idea.

He attempts to compose himself but the memories continue to blast one one after another.

_Just ignore them. Just ignore them. _He mentally sighs again trying to control himself as he finally turns to Momo, the girl noticing his own blush. He gives a nervous nod even though he can't face her with his current thoughts, he remains looking down to his bed sheets.

_Stupid hormones, give me a break already!_

He hears the bed mattress creak as well as feels something sit at the edge. He looks to see Momo sitting with her back to him.

_Why do I always get nervous right when the time comes to do something?_

Both glance to one another, their eyes meeting for the two to avert nervously.

_How did this happen?_ Both mentally groan.

Relon lays back down, his head making contact with the pillow as he looks to the ceiling.

Tap.

Momo turns to him noticing words form on the wall behind his head.

'We get nervous way too easily for no reason.'

Reading this causes Momo to chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right about that one." She responds looking at him as he does the same.

The nervousness leaving both their bodies without either realizing it. Without a word of warning, Momo motions herself fully onto the bed next to Relon, their eyes not losing the others. She moves over on her right side, head resting the other pillow with her hands laying in between the small space they have apart, her left leg laying on top of her right. Relon copies her action turning on his left side, his head over his left arm with the other resting along his side.

Onyx meets black, both seeming to have the same thought as both inch a free hand closer to one another until the faintest touch of skin snaps the duo from their trance. Both look down to see their hands intertwined with one another. Relon begins to pear back up at Momo but stops as his cheeks flush red once more.

If the closeness between the two wasn't making the situation within Relin's inner mind and worse, then glancing at Momo's chest squeezing together due to her arm seeming to press down on the side made it all the worst.

Another flashback to the wet dream causes him to shudder, this going noticed by Momo.

"What's wrong?"

_Damn it, those thoughts went away a second ago. _He looks back to the eyes of their beholder he's fallen for giving the girl a shake of the head_._

"Then why are you blushing." He twitches his eye knowing how much of a hypocrite she is but decides for the better to not respond to that but instead point his finger.

She looks to where he's point to gain a lilac color on her cheeks realizing the issue. She scoots to the edge covering herself.

"S-sorry." She averts her eyes, the look showing shame to Relon.

_Why the hell am I so flustered? We've been in way more awkward situations so seriously, what the actual fuck is wrong with me?_ He mentally curses at himself. _She's trying to make sure I'm alright and as nervous as she is, I can't even act right because my fucking mind is all over the place. Like why the actual fuck are those wet dreams just NOW coming to mind?! __You know what, fuck today, fuck Ather or Deathbringer or what the fuck ever his her its fucking name is, and fuck life! _He mentally sighs again after his rant for much longer than ever before. _AND FUCK THIS STUPID HEADACHE!_

He pokes her side causing her to look to see him pointing a finger twirling. She follows the direction to see words on the wall. A LOT of words. She sits upright to move to the bottom of the bed as she adjusts herself to sit properly before reading.

'Momo, I'm sorry. Honest, truly, genuinely I am. As much as that may not sound anything like me, I do mean it. I don't like having anyone worry and I especially don't like seeing you, my own girlfriend show clear concern over my well being. If I could sit down and tell you everything, I would. Sadly, I can't for reasons I still hope you can respect. I know both you and Kanao don't want me to fight Nunu and I get it. But... this is something I have to do.'

'Not as a friend, not as a classmate, not even as his brother. He asked me to fight him as Shinn, the leader of the remnants. Something only I can do. Ever since we were young, we've fought. Nunu always trying to get one over me. Even if I'm not fully healed, I still want to do this. I feel like Nunu thinks he's living in my shadow and he feels like this is a test to see if he can truly stand up against me on even grounds. I don't want to let him down and I don't want to start now.'

'A title I honestly wish I didn't have but that's life. As shitty as it may be, excuse my language, I can't do anything about it but just accept it as I already have. I've tried for years to forget and try to move on but nothing worked. I thought moving here would help but it only seemed to cause my past to resurface even faster than I could ever could have imagined. Reuniting with Nunu and Kanao, enrolling at U.A., getting acquainted with everyone, seeing Tomura after all these years to find out he's leading a group calling themselves the League of Villains.'

'I am still struggling to grasp everything. It's like when things calm down, something accelerates from zero to a hundred in mere moments. I just wish things could slow down so I could take it all in one at a time like when we went on our date. On our date, I had flashbacks to my past but at least I could deal with each memory one after another. Now there's too much I don't know what to act on first let alone how to.'

'I know I've said sorry and I wish I could be that guy that could promise that I won't ever make you worry but I can't. I'm sorry. I'm that jackass of a boyfriend that can only promise to make you worry even more the next time. That's just how my life is. I've been given a quick as well as powers. A blessing as well as a curse. I'm sorry that I'm putting you through an ordeal like this. I don't like it. Not one bit. To think that I've fallen in love with someone that's the definition of pure perfection to which you're still with me is a blessing and a half.'

'One which I don't at all take for granted even if it may seem like it. We've had our moments and I don't even get why I still get flustered seeing you cause your figure to stand out. Even after you said I was fine to basically check you out, I still get embarrassed over the whole situation unable of what to say let alone do and in the end, I just go with the flow at that point. I'm still relearning how to interact with others and and and...'

_It's so confusing it's frustrating._

She lowers her head from the wall of words to the source of that familiar voice altered voice to take in the sight of Relon on his hands and knees with his forehead lowers touching the sheets, white circuit-like markings scaling along his right side of his body quickly fading leaving himself panting. Basically groveling before her. As for when he had done this, she could only think to some time during her reading. She takes note of his hands now balled into fists. The sight causing her eyes to droop a little.

She looks between him and the cards for the edge of her mouth to curve upward. Extending her hands forward, her movement causes the bed to creak resulting in Relon lifting up. In doing so, he's spun onto his back for his head to make contact with her lap. His face etched with confusion, he looks to see a smiling Momo. He feels Momo's hand rummage gently through his hair.

"Letting all that pent up emotion tends to do wonders on the mind and body, you know." She states gently rocking her head side-to-side before looking down to him. "Feeling any better?" Finally understanding her words, he slowly moves his head up and down dumbfoundedly. "Good. Now rest while you can, if you want to fight Nunu you'll need it."

_Momo... you're really too good for_ me. He relaxes his body as his head sinks against her thighs.

"We'll talk once everything is over with, how's that sound?" He nods again closing his eyes.

"Sleep well." She bids as a resounding calm silence befalls the young couple.

* * *

"I'm surprised you actually left Lucinance alone." Mina comments stretching her arms up. "Aren't you worried about him?"

"I am, yes."

"Then why leave him behind. You know you didn't have to just because I insisted."

"I am aware."

"Then how come?"

"I wanted to hang with you, and the others to an extent obviously." Kanao answers nonchalantly causing the pinkette to jump. "That alongside the fact that he and Yaoyorozu needed some time together."

"Whoa! Your attitude and even the way you talk changed!" She exclaims in a comical pose as if frightened.

"Is that so? I didn't notice."

"Then why are you grinning?!"

"Am I?" Kanao responses now acting oblivious with a tilt of her head.

"Kanaoooooo! Jeez! Wait, but how could- She stops mid sentience as her expression seems to come to the realization of something. "You used your quirk on Midoriya didn't you?"

Her only response is another grin as she continues walking leaving Mina with her mouth agape at her female companion.

* * *

"Hey, you're back- Kanao?!" Jirou exclaims causing the heads of Class 1-A to raise, everyone turning to see the female duo exit the hallway to the bleachers.

"I have returned, Jirou, everyone." She gives a slight bow.

"We're back after so long!" Mina announces with a huge smile showing off her pearly whites.

"You make it seem like you were on some long trip." The music lover mutters before shaking her head. "Wait, scratch that, are you alright?!"

"Yeah, that fight was pretty intense!" Kirishima adds.

"Your battle was a spectacle to behold. Your condition afterwards is something that will leave uneasiness." Tokoyami says.

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern."

"You looked really into it, ribbit."

"Yes, to say Crono and I had a sort of bet would be the right term to use." She answers, her and Mina taking a seat in their previous seats.

"It has to do with Lucinance, right?" Kaminari asks gaining a nod in response.

"Yeaaahhhh, now that I think about it, those were some crazy move, Kanao!" Mina says changing the subject.

"Yeah, I haven't seen those moves before." Mineta adds.

"That trail move plus that speed was something else." Sato says with crossed arms.

"Did Lucinance assist you in creating those?" Shoji asks.

"No. I have been able to use those moves for a time now. As you know, Shinn's fighting of style is a tactical one which he uses a constant stream of attacks to deal with his opponents while at the same time leaving new openings for follow up attacks." The whole class nod listening as she continues. "My style of fighting revolves around agility and precision; wanting to settle a fight as fast as possible. Against certain opponents, this would not work no matter how great my speed may be. Knowing something like this may happen here, I asked Shinn for some guidance as for a backup of sorts should the occasion arise."

"But as strong as you, Lucinance, and Nunu are, was that really necessary?" Sero wonders.

"Yes, should my opponent be one whose style of fighting relies on counters and powerful strikes, an opponent that, no pun intended, counters my style of fighting. It is better to come prepared than not at all."

"True words spoken like a warrior." Tokoyami mutters with his bird head raised.

"A warrior? You know what, nevermind. You do you, dude." Sero laughs.

"Although, strength isn't everything." Kanao speaks up. "I am strong because I was trained from a young age as you all are aware." She states with a solemn tone and expression, the class' brows furrowing remembering their 'interrogation.' "There will come a point where any of you will be strong like my brothers and I. I am not speaking from a superiority standpoint, I am simply stating matter of factly. It is only a matter of time before that happens." She continues having rebounded from her sad expression back to a neutral one.

"Hmm, well it won't be long now then, Kanao! I'm gonna work twice as hard to make you work for it!" Mina cheers raising her arms to the sky.

"So are you admitting you haven't been giving your all thus far?" The remnant retorts jokingly.

"Wow, Mina, I thought you would at least be willing to work through the physical stuff. Someone seems lazy." Jirou adds which only makes Mina twitch an eye.

"Eh? Wait, that's not at all what I'm saying!" The hyperactive pinkette cries in embarrassment, the class laughing at the girl's antics including Kanao albeit not as much as the others before she stops to think to herself.

_Someone that counters brother... Those three are the only ones who would prove a challenge. That or..._ She raises to look at the still clear sky. _Everyone..._

* * *

"I'm going to go too. I want to see how Uraraka and Todoroki are doing before my match with Kacchan starts." Midoriya announces.

"Oh? Okay, good luck, Midoriya. Recovery Girl should be with them still." He nods leaving closing the door behind him.

With only one place in mind, he begins his trek to the other infirmary room.

_I'm fighting Kacchan... Again._ He shudders at the thought.

Fighting his childhood bully once more was something he didn't know how to feel. Facing Bakugou the first time was nothing short of a terrifying experience. Even before then, he has been timid towards the spiked blonde just from his sheer attitude. An attitude that made him like many including Nunu would suggest 'made him a dick.' Once the bestest of friends with Midoriya, that all changed with the sprouting of Bakugou's quirk.

From that point on, he slowly shifted away from a quirkless Midoriya becoming more selfish as praise after praise came to him, a gap that only grew bigger as time progressed to their current point in time now. By middle school, the infamous 'Deku' was born. If Midoriya could have a penny for everytime he was called that, he was almost certain he could be a millionaire.

* * *

_"Worthless Deku!"_

* * *

His nickname spoken by its originator holds so much venom. Hate, scorn, superiority. What had he done to deserve such treatment? This was something Midoriya Izuku always wondered. How could his ego do such a 180 from being a genuine friend to someone that both verbally and physically abused him to the point of telling the young teen to commit suicide.

No one would ever come to his aid. No one would ever defend a quirkless loser like him. What good was he without a quirk. Among the 80% of the population, he was in the 20% that was often looked down on. A world that was once full of normal people soon evolved through generations to where it is now almost the opposite; a world full of superpowers, a world... of quirks.

A world he believed he didn't belong with the way society treated people like him. Yet a chance encounter with the one he looked up to changed all All Might gave him a second life. A life he had always dreamed of having and now here he was living in it. With Bakugou nonetheless. His childhood bully and him both having gotten into their dream school which they now attend let alone the same class. The odds were likely that this would be the case but it was never certain.

And for some reason, Bakugou's hatred for Midoriya only seemed to grow. Believing that throughout their time together, Midoriya had lied about being quirkless. Somehow thinking his 'childhood nuisance' as Bakugou often called him thought was above the spiked blonde. Yet as much as Bakugou thought he knew about Midoriya, he knew very little. For Midoriya, it was the complete opposite. He knew so much about Bakugou he could write a book on every minor detail. Not to sound creepy or anything weird.

A perfect example being Bakugou's speech before the sports festival. Everyone gave it a one glance, one listen and assumed he was being cocky but Midoriya knew better. He could tell what truth his childhood acquaintance's words held. 'You want the top title, come and get it.' Those were what he truly meant and it took not even a second to understand the short tempered teen's hidden meaning.

Overall, Midoriya knew who Bakugou was. A self centered, short-tempered, mean, grumpy, abusive teen that shared his dream of being the number one hero. So why? Why didn't he feel the disdain for the spiked blonde that said abuser held and often showed for him? No matter how much he tried to hate the guy, he just couldn't. Everyone in Class 1-A saw their interactions and could tell if they didn't already that they had a history between them.

It didn't take a genius to tell that there was always tension between the introvert and the bad-mouthed teen. Time after time, even sensing a surge as tiny as it may have been, it was quickly shut down by Bakugou disowning him in some aspect that always included one nickname.

"Deku..." Izuku mutters with a clenched fist at the cursed nickname.

* * *

_"Let's do our best, Deku!"_

* * *

His fist loosens itself at the voice spoke through his head.

As shitty of a childhood that he had, it all changed that day he encountered that villain. Like a shonen protagonist from an anime, his journey started right there with being saved by All Might and it only got better. Ready to go into the entrance exam, being clumsy as he was, he almost tripped. Yet as he saw himself fall preparing for the inevitable pain, it never came.

He saw himself floating in the air. As if he was on the moon, his feet weren't touching the ground and he just floated there in place. Slowly turning his head, he was met with what he could call an angel. Uraraka Ochako. This girl that saved his face would later go on to be saved by him and the start of a amazing friendship would begin. Not to mention she was the first girl he actually spoke to let alone would later befriend along with Iida.

Bubbly personality with a cheerful smile to boot. One could think it was contagious with how everyone in Class 1-A acted similarly once she joined in. A brunette that always cheered her companions on. A smile that just looking at it made one smile. But to Midoriya, the sheer sight of seeing her was at times breathtaking. Their first few exchanges were difficult to say the least.

Her obliviousness to how close she would get to the boy always left him in a flustering mess. Something that took a while to get used to. Within only weeks, their budding friendship grew and before long they could even say they were best of friends. But over knowing her for basically three weeks, was that all there was? The random looks she'd give in class and on their walks to the train station always made him wonder, but he shrugged it off. At least, until he noticed that he was unconsciously doing the same thing.

During Aizawa and the other teachers' lectures, his eyes would often draw away from his notes and he would gaze at the brunette further up, unaware of what he was doing until he snapped out of it by chance or by a teacher snapping at him. As for when he started to do it more often, it was around the time Relon and Yaoyorozu got together. But what from their newfound relationship could cause him to set his sights unknowing on Uraraka? His friend. His first _female _friend.

As much as he knew his own body, he couldn't for the life of him guess this odd feeling that swelled when it came to the brunette. As the days went on, it became more and more apparent just how much this was bothering the young successor. By the end of the week, he'd had enough so Izuku went to the only person that knew him better than himself; his mother.

Now Izuku Midoriya can be compared to Inko Midoriya in many aspects. Green hair, stuttering problem, excessive waterworks, and so on. Though like any other, both loved each other like any other family as it should be. Hell, even their personalities were basically identical. Knowing her, she's flooded their apartment with used tissues. He'd find out once he got back home.

Having had enough of this odd sensation, he consulted his mother. To say it didn't take much the female parent of the hero nerd to figure out would be an understatement.

She soon began rambling about her 'little Izuku' becoming a man amd such. Something that left Midoriya more lost than when he asked.

It wasn't until after some pleas from her son that she came out with it.

He liked her. To put it more formally, Izuku Midoriya had a crush on Ochaco Uraraka.

His reaction was very 'him' to say the least.

* * *

_"M-mom, w-what a-a-are you s-saying?!" _A fully scarlet Izuku stutters unable to look at his single parent.

_"Izuku, honey, there is nothing wrong with developing feelings for someone you hold close. It's only natural that something like this would happen at your age."_

_"B-but t-t-there's n-no way-_

_"Izuku Midoriya." She interrupts, the boy silencing himself immediately taking in her serious demeanor for it to shift back to a caring one. "Don't you dare say you're not good enough. You're a handsome young man who's smarter than most. Be more confident in yourself!"_

* * *

A mother's words are something one should strive to live by. This Izuku knew very well. Knowing to live by it was one thing but to actually believe it let alone do it was a completely different story. Be confident she says, but how could he? He was... well him? Uraraka is a high-spirited individual who is basically another Mina to an extent. While he is a nerdy introvert who sometimes can't fully talk to others. Heck, he's still getting used to most of his classmates.

Midoriya must put his thoughts on hold as he arrives at his destination. Knocking twice, he waits for a response.

"Come in." A voice sounding like Recovery Girl's calls from the other side

"Excuse me." Midoriya says opening the door before walking inside.

Before him lies Todoroki on a bed and Recovery Girl at her desk.

"Midoriya? What are you doing here?" The flame-user asks.

"I came to see how you and Uraraka were doing. Now that I mention it, where is she? Was she already released?"

"No, deary. Look past Todoroki." The nurse answers.

He gives a blank look to follow her directions. Moving around his past opponent, his eyes fall on the girl he's fallen for.

Even though she has bandages in some visible areas and around her head, she still looks gorgeous before the successor. Yet he can't help but feel frustrated. Not at his childhood friend for leaving her like this. Certainly not his best friend/crush. If anyone, it was himself.

_Uraraka cheered me on during my match against Todoroki but I couldn't do the same. Some friend I am. _He looks on before shaking his head. _No, I shouldn't beat myself over something that was out of my control. _He chuckles to himself. _That sounds like something she or Iida would say._

"Midoriya." The sudden call of his name snaps the boy from his thoughts.

"Oh, sorry, how are you feeling, Todoroki?"

"I'm fine now thanks to Recovery Girl. I see you're all healed."

"Yeah, Lucinance woke up and healed me. He's in the other infirmary room still. I can go get him once I leave if you want."

"No, I'll be fine.

"O-oh okay."

An awkward silence befalls the room as Recovery Girl looks between the two, Todoroki locked onto Midoriya and the latter looking around nervously.

"Well then." The nurse speaks up gaining their attention. "As I was saying, young man. You're healed enough to the point of walking so you may go. You too you Mr. Reckless."

"Thank you nurse." The bi-colored acknowledges getting out from his bed standing on his feet to then stretch.

_Thank you, Recovery Girl. _Midoriya mentally thanks letting out a breath of relief ignoring the nurse's nickname for him.

He turns back to the dormant girl, a gently yet worried gaze he bestows upon her.

_I bet you did awesome, Uraraka. Rest up. I'll win my match against Kacchan for the both of us!_

With one more lingering look at Uraraka, he slowly turns away bowing to the pro hero before leaving along with Todoroki.

"So what are you going to do Todoroki? Head back to the audience section with the class?"

"Yeah, I'll be there before your match starts. For now I want some time to myself."

"You want to be... alone?" Deku gives a questioning look, his eyes widening in realization.

* * *

_"Whatever the case may be, I shall rise above you with only my right side."_

_"What are you getting at? 'Everything I've got?' Did my damn old man buy you off or something? Now I'm pissed!"_

_"Damn it... To go as far as to help your own enemy... which one of us is really the one screwing around now?"_

* * *

"By that look on your face, I'm guessing you know what I'm talking about."

"Your... left side, right?" Hesitation evident in the protagonist's voice.

"Yeah, this whole time I've denied what was honestly my birthright to use. To think I was so focused on hatred and denial towards my father, I forgot something so precious, so important..." He raises a clenched fist to himself.

"Todoroki..." Deku mutters to close his eyes thinking for a moment before reopening them. "I may be wrong but..." Shoto raises his head to Midoriya wondering what he's getting at. "I believe it's never too late to start over."

"What do you mean?"

"I... was a late bloomer. A REALLY late bloomer. As in only getting my works months before the entrance exams late." He pauses to see the pure shock that Todoroki holds.

"You..." Izuku nods before continuing.

"When we were having our quirk assessment, Kacchan was telling the truth about believing I was quirkless because he just didn't know."

"But what does this have to do with starting over?"

"Well, my life basically changed once I got my quirk. It's like I was given a second chance per say. The same could be said for you. If you choose to use your fire, then it's like your life is beginning all over again. If that makes any sense." He rubs his head sheepishly at the last sentence.

"No need to act like that, you know. I'm not Uraraka." Endeavor's son states nonchalantly.

"Eh?" And just like that, Midoriya's subtle demeanor changes.

"W-WHAT A-A-ARE Y-YOU T-TALK-KING A-B-BOUT?!"

"Midoriya, you basically just gave yourself away with that outburst. No sense in denying it."

"Ah... That obvious, huh...?" He drops his head in defeat.

"Yeah. To be honest, I'm pretty sure everyone knows except for Uraraka."

"How do you know that?" Deku shoots his head up asking.

"I overhear the others talk every now and then. One of topics is usually who the next most likely couple will be in Class 1-A."

Midoriya has to blink in repetition as he processes the logic behind Todoroki. Todoroki, of all people. Then again, he keeps to himself and just listens for the most part so it's possible that logic is sound.

"I-I see..." Midoriya stutters low.

_I should have known better from the looks everyone gave me when I told Uraraka about Shinso. Looking back, I feel stupid now. _He flusters at the thought.

"But a new life... huh...?" The ice-user mutters looking at his flame arm, his words regaining Midoriya's attention.

"I mean, you don't have to take it like that. It's just how I look at my own."

"No." Deku looks to Shoto turning to leave. "That insight was helpful."

"O-oh? Well glad I could help." Todoroki nods walking off only to stop turning to give Deku a glance once more.

"By the way, Midoriya..."

"Hm? What is it?"

"What made you want to tell me about you being a late bloomer? You could have just used some other example to explain."

"What made me? Well, you told me about your past. So... I felt it was only fair to tell you mine. I mean we're... friends... right?" The nervous boy asks.

Todoroki's eyes widen at the given answer causing his head to droop slightly. Midoriya seeing this, reaches out an arm but stops hearing what sounds like a chuckle followed by Shoto raising his head back up revealing his lip curved upward at the edge.

* * *

_"Damn it, Todoroki! It's YOUR power! Not his!"_

_"Well, you told me about your past. So... I felt it was only fair to tell you mine. I mean we're... friends... right?"_

* * *

"That's twice now Midoriya." The boy mutters.

"Twice now.. for what?" Deku asks with clear hesitation though the flame-ice user simply shakes his head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Todoroki turns back about to leave.

"O-oh, if you say so."

"By the way, Midoriya..."

"Yeah?"

"...Thanks. Give Bakugou a few hits for me." With those parting words, he takes his leave with hands in his pockets.

Too speechless from what just transpired, the freckled teen shakes his head quickly before nodding.

"Yeah!"

With that resolute response, he turns heading down the hall to the tunnel leading to the stage. He turns the corner only to stop in his tracks. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed is a certain spiked blonde seeming in thought.

"Kacchan?" Upon hearing that infamous nickname, the boy turns his head showing a neutral expression.

Pushing off of the wall, he stands in the middle of the hall adjacent from Midoriya as both boys face one another. Once more, an awkward silence befalls Midoriya, unable to voice whatever thoughts are beginning to swell to the surface of his mind. Bakugou having the same situation.

* * *

_"I may not know much about your history with Deku, but I do know a few things!"_

_"Deku doesn't look down on anyone!"_

_"Do you honestly think Deku is the type to look down on others?"_

* * *

His face grows into a scowl before receding it.

_He's just a insect. There's no fucking way he actually looks up to me._

"So uh, what are you doing here, Kacchan?"

"What the fuck do you think? I'm waiting to be called so I can clobber your nerdyass. What the fuck else would I be doing here?" Midoriya has to blink not at what he said but rather the way he said it; calm, almost nonchalantly.

"Nothing's going on?"

"What the hell are you getting at?" Again, a flat tone, no energy like previously.

"It's just you're talking without your usual 'vigor' is all." Bakugou stops responding after that statement only squinting his eyes. "Um, are you okay Kacchan?" For them to shoot wide.

* * *

_"Hey, are you alright?" A young Midoriya asks extending a hand._

* * *

Bakugou blood pressure begins to rise slowly. His arms begin to visibly shake which Midoriya takes notice of taking a step back in response.

"The fuck was that..?" Bakugou mutters with a spark from his palm. "YOU KNOW YOU'VE GOTTEN QUITE A FUCKING CONFIDENCE BOOST SINCE HANGING AROUND THAT CARD-BASTARD AND HIS LACKEYS!" More popping as he stomps forward with a foot, Deku raising his hands in an attempt to calm the boy."

"Wait, I wasn't trying to start anything! Calm down!"

"SO NOW YOU THINK YOU CAN ORDER ME AROUND, HUH? THERE IT IS AGAIN! BEFORE THOSE LAB EXPERIMENTS CAME ALONG, YOU WERE ONLY TIMID AND USELESS DEKU! NOW, HERE YOU ARE THINKING YOU'RE MISTER HOTSHOT FROM JUST HANGING AROUND THEM! JUST LIKE WITH WHAT YOU SAID DURING THE RACE! YOU NEVER WOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" His sudden proclamation causing Izuku's eyes to widen now.

* * *

_"Instead of trying to blast me, try focusing on getting to first!"_

* * *

_Now that he mentions it, I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't even realize I had said it until I was running for my life. But he has a point, I haven't even noticed it, but maybe my confidence has gone up slightly. At least during certain situations._ The last part he compares situations between his moments with Uraraka and his times during combat to result in a chuckle.

"WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY?! YOU'VE ONLY GOTTEN THIS FAR OFF OF LUCK AND NOTHING ELSE!" Kacchan shouts making the teen jump out of his thoughts as his childhood bully lowers his hands balling both into fists. "Forget it. You better be ready to get your ass pounded you shitty nerd. Cause one blast from me and you'll be on the ground dead." He simple states surprising the boy once more as Deku watches the spiked blonde turn to leave.

"You're right about one thing, but you're wrong about another." Midoriya states in a calm tone forcing Bakugou to turn back as the boys resume their face off.

"What the hell was I right about...?"

"My confidence has risen a little bit thanks to Lucinance and the others. But not just them. Uraraka, Iida, even Yaoyorozu. They've all helped me so much in just these few weeks we've known one another." Midoriya lets out a smile thinking back to everything since coming to U.A.

Meeting Uraraka and saving her from the giant 0-pointer. Meeting Iida and the rest of their classmates along with Aizawa sensei. Completing their 'trial' where he managed to not break his entire arm during the ball throw. Meeting their new exchange student, Relon and soon after, Nunu. Finding him at the beach and training together for the first time to finish watching the sunset before grabbing dinner. The events at the USJ. Meeting Kanao and learning about the remnants' dark past. The gruesome but well worth training for the sports festival.

The days spent with his friends. Growing closer and closer. Each helping one another improve not only with their quirks, but socially as well. At least, for Midoriya's case.

"And what the fuck and I wrong about." Bakugou growls seeing that detestable smile on the successor's face.

"Earlier I would have agreed with you that it was sheer luck that I got here... But not now. My friends helped me realize that have the potential to do a lot. Their words helped open my eyes. You should know, Kacchan. For as long as I can remember, I was a quirkless nobody always following after you because I looked up to you. I still do even now." Bakugou's scowl disappears to be replaced with a expression showing disbelief.

"We used to be so close when we were kids and then a crack formed creating a gap between us and it only got bigger and bigger distancing us. You got all the praise and I was left behind because of my status as a 'quirkless normie' so to speak." Midoriya continues giving a low chuckle, a frown appearing for the briefest of moments before shifting to a small smile. "But seeing yours was always a sight to behold. It still is. You've been gifted with a quirk that is more powerful than it is awesome. I was always envious of you because I couldn't wait to get my own. Years later right before the entrance exam, I got a quirk finally. You've seen how destructive it is. My body still can't withstand its full power so I'm still learning what I can about it." Stating this new information, the blonde's mouth ever so slight opens to say something but stops at the nod from the boy from his childhood gives.

"Yeah, I know. Others have given me the same look when I've told them this." Another short chuckle as the greenette raises a scarred hand to look at it before clenching it looking to his stunned classmate. "And the other thing you're wrong about..." He begins snapping Bakugou out of his stupor as he simply stares on awaiting for Midoriya to continue. "Is me losing to you. I don't plan on losing that easily Kacchan. I'll show you the fruits of my labor by beating you! Believe it!" He declares extending his fist towards Bakugou.

...

...

"... Hmpf. We'll see about that." Is his only response turning around and leaving.

Midoriya looks with confusion at the response given to him.

_What... was that about? He was surprisingly quiet while I was ranting on but..._

Still looking on at the fading figure into the light of the stadium, he thinks back to Bakugou's usual demeanor prior to his fight with Todoroki.

_Something must have happened between the time I was healing from my battle with Todoroki and now. But what exactly?_

Unable to think of what it could be, he brushes it aside for the moment. That whole altercation with Bakugou if you can even call it that was something odd to say the least. For starters, he didn't give no snide remark berating Midoriya on his simple presence but instead just stood there in silence as if thinking about something. Then his mellow mood does a 180 when he asked his childhood bully if he was okay.

He blew up out of nowhere like the inheritor talked shit about him in some way, shape, or form. Then as Midoriya when on his rant, he seemed to shush the teen and revealing the time of acquiring his quirk must have done the trick because all the anger that appeared out of nowhere disappeared just as fast. As for what the cause could be to Bakugou's odd demeanor, Izuku Midoriya couldn't hazard a guess.

_Maybe it's related with whatever happened while I was out. __I don't know what's going on with you, Kacchan, but whatever it is, I can't let it deter me from winning. Kacchan will undoubtedly be my toughest challenge yet. _He balls his hands into fists as he talks a gulp of saliva having formed. _But I don't plan on going down without a fight. I won't be some training dummy for Kacchan to blast away at nor am I the same helpless, quirkless, weakling. No, I'm here to win the Sports Festival and to do that... I have to beat Kacchan!_

With that goal set in stone within the confines of his mind, he begins walking to the light Katsuki disappeared into.

* * *

**So I've decided to in fact make the fight scenes between the four a bigger chapter. The idea of splitting the two into their own chapters or keeping it one big chapter was up for debate for a while and after some talk to my friends, I decided to do this. So with that said, hope you all enjoyed. Leave a review on what you thought. I'd love to read your opinions on the story so far. It does help me improve so seeing the crazy numbers of reads I get daily (at least what I consider insane in a good way), I guess I'm doing something right lol.**

**Word Count Goal: 10k - Achieved!**


	18. Chapter 16: Fated Battle: Rival vs Rival

**Boom. Enjoy. Review. **

* * *

"IT'S TIME LADIES AND GENTS FOR THE SEMI-FINALS! FOUR CONTESTANTS REMAIN BUT ONLY ONE WILL WIN IT ALL! ARE YOU READYYYYYY?" The audience throughout the stadium erupts into cheers or agreement. "THEN LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE FIRST TWO BOYS! HAVING FORCED HIS WAY IN HOLDING NOTHING BACK WITH A BIG BAD ATTITUDE THAT WILL BLOW YOU OFF YOUR FEET. GET IT, HAHA. GIVE IT UP FOR BAKUGOOOOOOOU!" Said teen is already on stage with his arms crossed awaiting his opponent. "AND FACING HIM IS THE BOY WHO'S FOUGHT THROUGH IT ALL FACING EVERY CHALLENGE GREATER THAN THE LAST AND OVERCOMING THEM ALL, WITH A POWER THAT CAN LITERALLY BREAK HIS ARMS... GEEZ SOMEBODY GET THIS KID TO A DOCTOR! IT'S MIDORIYAAAAAAA!" Out from the tunnel steps out the quirk inheritor with a determined expression.

He stops facing away from Bakugou. The two gazing at one another.

"Are both of you boys ready?" Both nod. "Very well then..."

_I'll find the answer... in this fight!_ Bakugou makes a few explosions sound off from his fists as he focuses on Midoriya.

_No matter what, I have to win! Not just for myself, but for everyone that's helped me get this far. All Might, watch me!_ Midoriya lower into a stance.

"Let the first round of the semi-finals... begin!" Midnight shouts throwing her hands down.

Bakugou surges forward rearing his signature right hook.

_A right hook? That means!_

Midoriya pivoting out of the way to reach out in an attempt to grab his arm only for Bakugou to whip it to the side blasting himself to the left.

"I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" He shouts blasting again towards Midoriya readying a blast. "

**_One for All: Full Cowling 5%! _**Jumping out of the way, Midoriya dashes all over the arena leaving Bakugou to look around only catching a green blur.

Jumping all over the place, Deku bombards the angry teen with a series of punches

"Just because you've gotten faster, doesn't mean you're better!" He he cocks both arms in front of him to snap them to his left at an incoming Midoriya.

With the little time he has, he raises his arms to cover his face as he's blasted away. Shaking his head, he hears the sounds of explosions draw near. Lifting up, he pushes himself backwards sliding to a halt as he avoids a punch.

"Who said anything about me better?!" Pumping with his inherited quirk, Midoriya rushes forward shifting from side to side avoiding Bakugou explosions before sending a straight punch which the angry teen blocks sliding back.

"So now you're acting like you don't even know?!" Bakugou roars with clenched fists as an explosion erupts from his location creating a smokescreen.

_He's hiding himself?_ _Then that means...!_

"**AP Shot: Auto Cannon!**"

Out of the smokescreen, orange bullet-like blast fire in quick succession. Stunned only for a moment, Midoriya quickly ducks under the first to jump between left and right quickly approaching the smoke.

_Because of his vision being obscured, he can't aim so he's firing in random directions! _

The volley soon ceases as does Midoriya. Looking on he sees through the smoke a orange light emanate from the center.

"**AP Shot!**"

From the smoke bursts a orange concentrated beam-like blast much faster than the other.

_I don't have time to dodge! Tch, Smash!_

Raising his balled fist forward, Midoriya flicks a finger sending out a blast of wind meeting the attack as the two collide for a moment before the blast cuts through causing Deku to jump up out of the way.

Recoiling from the pain, he has no time to check himself as Bakugou, now visible, bursts towards the now airborne teen.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"

Raising his hand once more, Izuku readies to fire at Bakugou, his arm coursing with **One for ****All**.

_I need to fire before he gets close!_

* * *

"_You focus solely only on what you see. You blind yourself from what is around you. Look all around you. Take in what moves when and for how long._

* * *

_Why did...? _

The sounds of explosions snap the successor from his thoughts as he focuses on the incoming human.

_He's coming at me fast. His posture is the same- _He stops having noticed something. _His hands are at his side but his right arm is slightly in front with his left behind! Which means...!_

"DIE!" Bakugou thrusts his right arm at Midoriya.

Deku flicks his finger to which Katsuki blasts himself upwards with his left palm over Deku's finger.

Coming down with his arm at the ready, Bakugou's smirk turns into a look of shock as he sees Midoriya with his finger seemingly unharmed aimed at him.

_It's a feint! Smash!_

_What_?!

Boom!

Kacchan is hit directly by the air bullet sending him higher and Midoriya towards the ground.

Quickly turning himself around, his eyes widen at the oncoming cement.

_That's two. And this will be the third... Smash!_

Firing another blast of air, Midoriya slows his descent landing safely on the ground.

"**AP Shot: Auto Cannon!**"

Snapping his head up, Deku lays eyes to a shower of orange volleys descending upon the arena.

Surging with **Full Cowling**, he jumps across the arena voiding the hailing blasts.

"Fine! Try dodging... THIS!" Bakugou roars from above.

"What now?!" Deku retorts standing from a rolling having avoided,the last of the shower.

His eyes widens as Kacchan fires a widespread blast easily covering the whole. Face quickly beginning to sweat from the heat, Midoriya grips his fist. Red veins visible as he lowers into a stance rearing his fist back.

_SMAAAAAAASSSHHHHH!_

Punching with all him might above him, the attacks battling for dominance before both cancel each other out resulting in a plume of smoke.

"Ack!" Deku gives a cry of pain holding his fucked up arm as it shows a reddish color.

"Where are you looking?!"

Raising his head, he is met with a punch from the descending blonde knocking him off his feet sliding to his back.

"I'm not done with you!" He jumps above Deku extending a blast-filled palm strike.

The greenette gritting his teeth through the intense pain as he quickly rolls out of the way to get back on his feet. Bakugpu chasing at him with a series of blasting punches. Midoriya doing his best to dodge but Bakugou remains close on him. Clipping the freckled teen every now and then.

Midoriya takes a giant leap back. The moment he lands, Bakugou blasts himself forward to which Midoriya jumps under himself passing the teen making space between them.

With both boys on at opposite sides of the arena, they look to one another. Panting heavily, Midoriya can only stare at his opponent.

_He's relentless... I need to find an opening. But __how...?! No, calm down. Think. I have one busted arm and one good one. What can I..._

* * *

The group of five students consisting of Relon, Momo, Kanao, Nunu, and Midoriya can be seen in Gym Gamma readying themselves for their training. It's been a week since they've started their group training and so far, things have been going smoothly.

_"Alright, let's get to work. What do you two want to work on today?" _Nunu asks, the five regrouping into a circle.

_"Hmm, I can't think of anything at the moment." _Momo answers.

_"What about you, Midoriya?"_

_"Me? Um, let me think..."_ He goes into thought for a moment.

At first nothing comes to mind, but he notices Relon playing with one of his cards spinning it atop a finger. Looking back at all he's seen Relon do, an idea comes to mind.

_"I got it!"_ He says with a snap.

_"Oh? What do you have in mind?" _Kanao asks.

_"I was thinking of a kind of super move. Lucinance has a few he does with his cards from what we saw back at the USJ so maybe learning one could give me the edge in battle when I need it."_

_"You're referring to signature attacks heroes use in the heat of battle, correct?" _Momo asks to receive a nod from Deku.

_"Yeah! All Might is known for having a number of them. Each different and unique."_

_"How can a punch of punches be different let alone, unique?" _Nunu asks.

_"Well, you see. Not every punch is the same. Each of his 'State attacks' have a different effect both visually as well as physically."_

_"Such as?" _Kanao asks.

_"Well a few examples are his **Detroit Smash **and **Carolina Smash**. The first attack is where he punches at 100%. The sheer amount of power put into it is capable of creating wind pressure so great it can change the weather! As for the other, folding his arms into an "X" shape and diving toward his target, he uses the momentum from his movement and releases extreme force through a double chop attack."_

_"He really is a hero nerd."_ Nunu mutters getting Ann elbow from Relon. _"My bad. Didn't mean to come across as offensive."_

_"No, it's fine. Being called a nerd isn't so much an insult as it should feel like. If anything, it feels like a compliment because calling me that is like you're admitting to me being smart if that makes sense." _

_"__When you put like that, I have to agree with you, Midoriya." _Momo acknowledges.

_"Okay, so what kind of special move do you have in mind?"_

_"Honestly, I haven't even thought of the idea of one yet. Considering I'm still getting used to **Full Cowling**."_

_"If you think about it, your **Full Cowling** could technically be a super move of its own. But we're looking for something with more... mmff._

_"Considering your quirk is a strength enhancer type, a simple move would resemble say a combination of attacks. Maybe a flurry of quick, but powerful strikes?" _Kanao suggests.

_"Hmm..."_

All five students fall into thought before Relon gazes at Midoriya. The inheritor quickly taking notice.

_"What is it?"_

Slipping a card out, Relon hands it to his friend.

_'Why not implement your feet?'_

...

...

_Here we go again. _Relon silently chuckles as they all watch the destructive quirk user squat down and begin mumbling pulling out a small notepad from his pocket.

Page after page is filled within seconds as Midoriya vigorously writes down any and all ideas coming to mind.

_"Should we...?" Momo begins looking to her training mate._

_"No, let him be." Nunu answers. "A guy like him should be left alone during these kinds of things. I think it's called a Brain Blast ir something."_

_"DONE!" Deku shouts jumping to his feet surprising all but Kanao who just raises an eyebrow tilting her head at his declaration._

_"So have you come up with an idea?" _Kanao asks.

_"Yeah. At least a few rough drafts. More so on a new fighting style but nothing on a super move."_

_"So all that writing was on a fighting style?" _Momo asks. _"That is rather impressive for how much you wrote."_

_"Haha, thanks. But now I know one thing._

_"What's that, Midoriya?"_

_"I can always rely on Lucinance for advice!" _He answers, his eyes gleaming with sparkles causing to Relon silently chuckle rubbing his head._ "He is the one that helped me develop **Full Cowling** afterall."_

_"__He did? I had no idea." _Momo comments. _"When was this?"_

_"Two days ago."_ Midoriya answers, both Nunu and Momo snapping their heads with wide eyes to Relon as if confirming this to be true.

Once again, all the mute protagonist can do is rub his head.

_Yeah... definitely one hell of a day_, _haha..._

_"A lot happened Sunday huh, Shinn?" _He nods._ "Helping out Midoriya and getting together with Yaoyorozu.__" _Relon's only answer is a shrug of his brows.

_"But using my feet to attack... Honestly, I'm surprised that never crossed my mind. I feel kinda dumb for not thinking of that sooner."_

_"There's no need to be. It's only natural for one who just obtained their quirk to be prioritizing over one topic at a time." _Kanao explains.

_"Someone who just __obtained their quirk?" _Momo repeats with a confused expression.

_"Hmm?"_ Is all that comes from Nunu.

Both turn from the female remnant to the green boy who now hokds a shocked expression. His stunned demeanor set on Kanao.

_"H-how did you...?"_

_"Your injuries from Shinn saving you back at the USJ. Before you comment; no, that isn't enough to tell. Yet, from watching you train this week, the signs were obvious you were still learning how to fully control it."_

Everyone is silent at her words. Relon simply nodding in agreement as the three just stare dumbfounded. Nunu being the first to recover followed by Momo who turns quickly to Midoriya still looking at the remnant.

_"You entered the entrance exam with a newly acquired quirk, didn't you." _She says, her tone more of a statement of disbelief than a question.

He remains silent. His only answer is a gulp. All Momo needs to put a hand to her forehead.

_"Gotta say, Midoriya, I commend you for that. That takes guts." Nunu says placing his hands on his hips._

_"I don't even know what to say to something like that." _Momo comments.

_"Nothing really _to_ say. What I do _say_ is we get a move on with training. Shall we?" _Nunu suggests looking around.

_"I have no objections." _Kanao voices followed by a nod from Relon.

_"Yeah, let's do it."_

_"That is why we're here, I suppose."_ Momo sighs.

She feels a hand place itself on her shoulders. Turning, she sees Relon giving a knowing smile. One which she gladly returns.

_"Alright then. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu, either of you have any ideas for a super move."_

_"As far as a special move, I do not." _Momo answers first. _"Though I do have something else in mind I am still working on."_

_"Alright then. You said you had a kind of rough draft, Midoriya?"_

_"Oh, well I was thinking something that maybe would throw my opponents off-guard. Sort of like a feint. Since no one in Class A has seen me use my legs, it'll give me an advantage if I get far."_

_"_When_, you mean." Nunu corrects_

_"Huh?"_

_"When you get that far. Is what you meant, right?"_

Midoriya's green eyes widen as he looks around, all his friends giving him supporting smiles.

_"Everyone... Right! Let's get to work!"_

With a resounding cheer, they all began their training.

* * *

_That's right! Just like in my fight with Todoroki at the end. _

He lets go of his bruised arm doing his best to endure the pain.

_I just have to get an opening..._

As if to finish his thoughts, Bakugou begins running forward blasting back to back explosions before shooting himself forward.

Feeling the familiar power course through his now visible red veins, Midoriya takes off, his bruised arm flailing behind him with the other moving back and forth.

"Why are you running, you damn nerd?! Didn't you say you'd beat me?! So stop running!" Bakugou roars firing more blasts for Deku to narrowly dodge.

The two seeming to play a game of cat and mouse all over the arena.

"I said..." He fires another blast.

This one making contact with Midoriya's damaged arm causing the boy to jump out of the way sliding on his side. He twitched his arm, the searing pain evident as blood drips down to the cement.

"STOP RUNNING!" Snapping his head up, Deku takes sight of Bakugou coming at him.

Doing the only thing he can think of, he rolls away for Bakugou to follow taking ahold of the back of his injured arm and punching the freckled teen in the gut.

"Gak!" Izuku coughs up saliva and some blood as he is blasted at point blank away sliding to a halt on his back.

"Come on you shitty nerd! Where is that confidence from earlier?" He barks, hands sparking with mini explosions as he nears to.

In response to his call out, Deku's body twitches before slowly getting back on his feet, arms and head hanging down in the front as he pants. His hair concealing all but his mouth. A mouth with a grin.

Katsuki's eyes twitch as he tightens his arms, his explosions increasing as he grits his rows of teeth against one another.

"What... the fuck... is so damn funny, Deku?!" He seethes with narrowed eyes.

Raising his head, his green eyes meets the ash blonde's red.

"Nothing's funny. It's just you really are amazing, Kacchan." His confession causes the teen's narrowed eyes to widen.

His childhood bully doesn't respond. Only looking on with his glare.

"Always getting stronger and stronger. The longer I know you, the farther you seem to get. You've become even stronger since the last time we fought. The gap just keeps getting bigger I suppose." Deku let's out a pained chuckle.

"...Shut up."

He immediately stops to look to Bakugou. The teen now shaking profusely.

"I mean_, _this _is_ you-

"I SAID SHUT UP!" A huge explosion goes off silencing the freckled teen, the smoke clearing revealing Bakugou. "I've had enough of your lies!" He blasts off straight at Midoriya, the sudden attack catching the boy off guard as he raises his good arm to block but is too late as he's punched.

Staggering back, he looks back to see Bakugou.

"Always looking down on me since we were kids!" He extends his palm forward creating a flash blinding the boy as his eyes dilate before being blasted at point-blank.

Placing his arms behind him, he rockets past the flying Midoriya stopping him with two hands before blasting him once more as he slides to the ground.

"I never asked for your helped not once! SO STOP FUCKING PRETENDING, YOU DAMN NERD!" He shouts at the top of his lungs huffing in repetition.

"You're... wrong... Kacchan!" Looking over, he sees Midoriya, slowly stand. "Each and every word." He stands hunched over on wobbly legs. "I mean them! Just as I said back at the battle training and just like what I said before we started this fight!" He shouts back standing back up with clenched fists. "I meant all of it!" The power he's become so familiar with courses through his body as he surges forward.

Unbeknownst to Midoriya, he was to caught up in his own emotions he failed to realize his increase in power from 5% to 6%.

_He's gotten faster!_

Before he has a chance to react, Deku delivers a punch straight to the side of his face sending him careening to the other side of the arena right before the out-of-bounds line.

"That includes winning!" Raising his head, his eyes glow a vibrant green.

"Don't get so full of yourself!" Bakugou roars blasting off as Deku does the same.

Bakugou blasts forward, a orange streak racing forward as Midoriya does the same, any visibility of him lost as all anyone can ,ale out is a green streak of electricity.

"I'll show you my everything starting right!"

"Graaaaaah!"

Both boys approach one another, hands at the ready.

* * *

_"So Lucinance, any ideas?"_

Relon gains a thinking posture. He suddenly snaps his fingers jogging to the storage room and pulling out a training dummy.

_"I guess he does." _Momo answers.

He finishes setting up the dummy to turn to the others motioning for Midoriya to come closer which he does.

Backing up he takes a stance extending his hand reinforcing the dummy with energy. Rocking his head back and forth, he waits for a moment before rushing the target. Delivering a series of punches, he kick flips off of it to land on the ground before, launching himself for the dummy.

_Another punch?_

Rearing his hand back he extends it to the target's face. At the last moment, he angles himself forward placing his hand on the ground as he pivots his body with his back to the dummy before swinging the heel of his foot upwards. Connecting with the chin, he launches the target upwards.

_No, a feint!_

Flipping over back to his feet, Relon jumps high into the air past the rising target to deliver an axe kick at the abdomen sending the target shooting for the ground ending in a small burst of dust.

Relon falls back to the ground as he and the others observe his work. The training dummy completely intact with cracks in the floor.

_"That was awesome!"_ Midoriya exclaims, eyes sparkling.

"Been a while since I've seen that." Nunu comments as they walk over.

"Wait, so that's one of Relon's techniques?" He nods.

"Back at that hell of a place, we had to call home, we had to learn hand-to-hand combat which basically is where we gained our fighting styles. And where Shinn here gained that monstrous leg strength."

_"So what's the name of it?"_

"What makes you think it has a name?" Kanao wonders.

_"Well, every super attack you guys have used, which by the way you have a few already which is incredible, you've always announced it."_

The three look between one another before chuckling.

_"It's a habit we picked up as kids. As you can see, it remained."_ Kanao explains.

_"But to answer,your question, yeah it does."_ Nunu follows after.

Relon stomps on the ground.

_**'Rising Heel Drop.**'_

_"Simple name. I like it."_ Momo comments gaining a cheeky smile from her boyfriend.

_'This was a go-to move I relied on a lot. At least until I started using my cards then I found no real need for it.'_

_"Alright, so from what I could tell, it's not a flashy move but a technique that throws off your opponent to deliver massive damage. Correct?"_ A firm nod comes from Relon as he steps on the floor again.

_'During my training, I found I liked kicking more than punching so I wanted something that would end a fight instantly. This move was the result. Something that comes out of nowhere.'_

_"That fits your fighting style to a 'T' if you asks me." Midoriya chuckles._

_"You're right about that. Let's get to work shall we? First up, adjusting to the change in power." Nunu states. "Since you've been using nothing but punches, before you start on this, you should get accustomed to kicking."_

_"You follow after All Might's style, correct?"_

_"Yeah, so this will definitely be a change of pace."_

_"Let's get started then. Easiest way to learn is through combat. As we fight, I'm sure you being the brainiac you are will find a style as we go. So. Who do you wanna spar against?" Nunu finally asks._

_"... Huh?"_

_"Who do you want to spar against? You got four choices right here. Choose one."_

_"Oh. Um, lemme think for a second."_

_Who should I choose? Nunu is focuses more upper body than lower and with more than likely throw me around like a ragdoll once he gets into it. Kanao is agile and her attacks,may not be as strong as Nunu's but she is much faster. Yaoyorozu doesn't have much combat skill without her staff. So that just leaves..._

_"I choose Lucinance."_

_"Dang __it." _Nunu mutters.

Nodding in agreement, he jumps back as the others back up.

_"Alright Lucinance-sensei, thanks in advance!"_ Midoriya calls out in a stance.

**One minute later**

_"Ack!"_ Deku gasps colliding with the hard ground.

Landing cross from him is Relon.

_"Well he lasted longer than I thought." _Nunu states.

Walking over, Relon extends a hand which Midoriya takes lifting himself back to his feet.

_"This is going to be a long day, huh?" _A simple nod is his answer.

He stomps the ground for Midoriya to read.

_'Once you're able to better utilize your legs, doing the technique will be a lot easier than it seems. Just remember these steps. _

* * *

Clenching his fist, he throws it out to meet Bakugou's.

_Step 1: Feint the first attack!_

The moment before impact, he tilts forward swinging his leg around to Bakugou's surprise.

_Step 2: Pivot and catch the opponent!_

He pivots twisting his heel to slam into the chin up Bakugou.

_Step 3: Send them flying with everything you have!_

Flicking his heel, he slings Bakugou upwards.

_Step 4: Follow through! Don't lose momentum and chase the target!_

Flipping back onto his feet, Midoriya launches himself upwards past Bakugou reaching the highest point in the air.

_And finally step 5: Kick them with all your might!_

WHAM!

**_Rising_****_ Manchester Smash!_**

Delivering a axe kick into Bakugou's stomach, he kicks the blonde back downwards as an explosion erupts down below. Free falling to the ground, he covers his face as the air pressure from the explosion sends him back safely landing once again.

_That explosion... Did I... do_ it...? He wonders panting.

* * *

_Young Midoriya, you've been holding back something like this the whole time?! _All Might thinks standing in disbelief.

"Midoriya did it!" Momo exclaims from the infirmary room, Relon simply grinning at the mention.

"Whoa, since when did Midoriya use his legs?" Kirishima wonders aloud.

"It must have been during our two weeks of training." Tokoyami suggests.

"To think he had something like this up his sleeve, that's rather impressive." Shoji inquires.

"But is Bakugou down for the count or what?" Kaminari asks with interest.

_His training has finally paid off. To think he succeeded in it when the time truly mattered. Well done, Midoriya._ A smile forms onto Kanao's face.

* * *

The smoke clears to see Bakugou lying on the ground on his stomach. Taking a step, he approaches but stops as Bakugou raises a hand turning over as he holds his chest.

"Since when... did you use your... legs...?" He demands slowly getting back up. "No matter... I'm still... going... to beat you!" He roars getting to his feet in a quick motion hunched over with aching palms at the ready.

_At the last moment, he used his explosions to lessen the impact..._

"Kacchan... You really are amazing. But even so... I'm still going to win!"

"I'd like to see you try, nerd!" He raises his hands firing two large explosions on after the other.

Taking off to one side of the arena, he dodges the first before running to the other side and then towards Katsuki. Once more, he fires a widespread explosion to which Deku jumps clear over as he rockets to Bakugou, leg extended.

"I meant what I said, Kacchan!" Raising his hands, Bakugou prepares to fire.

_Damn it, I don't have enough time!_ He crosses his arms has the force of Midoriya's kick connect launching him back.

Quickly rolling back up, he looks to see Deku upon him.

"That includes my new **Shoot Style!" **He jumps spinning in the air to deliver a heel kick which Bakugou narrowly avoids leaning back, the sole of the greenette's shoe mere centimeters from Bakugou as the ash blonde raises a hand delivering a point-blank blast sending both back.

_My direct hit didn't make it in time! _Bakugou curses to see where Deku is as he watches the nuisance slide to a stop only to blitz towards him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!"

"DEKU!"

Both release a shout as Midoriya meets Bakugou with a kick aimed for the side of the boy's head which is successfully blocked. Bakugou readies to counter but sees Izuku's sudden footwork as he attempt to read the attack only to be punched clean in the jaw.

"Where are you looking?!" Midoriya delivers another punch to then spin about to unleash another kick but is caught by Bakugou.

"Don't get full of yourself!" He swings the boy around and around to release him as he skids to the ground quickly recovering to already have an explosion meet him.

Wasting no time, he lunges at the explosion flicking a finger cancelling out as he propels himself like a missile to the blonde.

**"AP Shot!"** The enraged boy bursts a orange concentrated beam-like blast directly at the quirk inheritor.

With gritted teeth, Midoriya tucks in his fist, red veins appearing on his body.

_SMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!_

He punches forward colliding with the beam as an air field from the pressure behind Deku over takes him and an orange explosive field Bakugou's attack as both push towards the other.

"DIIIIIIEEEEE ALREADY!" Bakugou roars increasing the power as Midoriya touches the ground pushing back with all his might as he slowly is pushed back heading for the out-of-bounds line.

"I told you... didn't I...?"

* * *

_"Give yourself some credit. You've come this far because of your skills, not luck."_

_I bet you did awesome, Uraraka. Rest up. I'll win my match against Kacchan for the both of us!_

_"Give Bakugou a few hits for me."_

* * *

"I don't plan... on losing!" With a newfound strength, he takes a step forward. "Lucinance, Nunu, Kanao, Yaoyorozu, Todoroki. Everyone's rooting for me and I refuse to let them down!" He bellows taking another step.

_This nerd...!_

* * *

_"Hey, are you alright?" A young Midoriya asks extending a hand._

_"We used to be so close when we were kids and then a crack formed creating a gap between us and it only got bigger and bigger distancing us. I was always envious of you because I couldn't wait to get my own. I'll show you the fruits of my labor by beating you!"_

* * *

_I refuse to believe any of it...! There's no way! There's no goddamn way! _

In an instant, Midoriya pulls away from the beam with his arm, his glowing eyes making contact with Bakugou's. Both showing the same determination refusing to be handed a defeat. With his hand resonating with power shaking profusely, he launches it.

"SMAAAAAAAASSSSHHH!"

He breaks through the piercing beam punching it back at Bakugou. Widening he dives out of the way narrowly avoiding it.

"Ack!" Deku cries out as now both arms are, to be honest, fucked up.

"There's no way in hell..." Midoriya winces looking to his opponent. "That I'll lose to you of all people!" Veins becomes noticeable on his arms and a tic mark appears on his forehead as Bakugou's hands crack with explosions.

Reading the situation, Midoriya discards his attention from his arms as he launches himself high into the air before propelling himself towards Bakugou with a flicked finger from both hands.

_This next attack will decide it! _Both boys think.

Katsuki takes to the air as he begins using explosions to propel himself in a circular motion to create a tornado.

Rearing back his injured fist, both approach one another.

"You're nothing but a punching bag!"

"Well thing punching bag hits back!"

"**Howlitzer.../Saint Louis...**"

_You really are amazing, Kacchan. Refusing to give up until the very end. That's one of the reasons I admire you so much. All Might may represent the type of hero I aspire to be but you Kacchan... represent the image of victory! And I refuse to go down... without giving it my all!_

At the last moment, he shifts swinging a roundhouse just as Bakugou extends a glowing palm.

"**IMPACT!/SMAAAAAAASSHHH!**"

At first there is nothing. And then...

BOOOOOOOOOM!

A huge explosion encompasses the arena as smoke covers the arena down below.

"A HUGE EXPLOSION ERUPTS FROM THEIR ATTACKS AND WE CAN'T SEE A THING! IS IT OVER? IF SO, WHO'S REMAINING?!" Mic shouts.

Midnight gets back to her feet rubbing her head as she fans the smoke from around her as everything comes into view.

"The winner is..." She begins as it fully clears for all to see.

The stadium itself completely destroyed and sliding down against the walls are both Midoriya and Bakugou. Both falling to their side as they lay motionlessly. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she's seeing right, Midnight hurries to Midoriya and then Bakugou. She heads to the middle of the destroyed field where rubble lies.

"Both Midoriya and Bakugou are unable to continue! Which means neither advances to the final round!" Midnight announces with raised hands.

* * *

"Wait, then that means...!" Mina starts looking to Kanao.

"Lucinance and Nunu's match will be the final match." Jirou finishes also looking to Kano, the latter simple giving a small nod.

"Are you sure you're okay with Lucinance fighting?"

"Yes, I am. He's my brother after all. I have faith everything will be fine. Should something happen, I'll take action."

* * *

"They tied." Momo comments as Relon sits up from her lap pillow, both looking to the television. "So that means, your match with Nunu will become the final match of the sports festival." He's unresponsive as he stands to his feet. "You're going?" He gives a nod turning back to her. "Be careful and go get him!" She pumps a fist.

Walking to her, her cheery look takes on confusion.

"What are- Mm!" She's silenced by his lips connecting with hers.

Quickly overcoming the shock, she returns the affection wrapping her arms around him. After a minute, they break looking to one another smiling with blushes.

"What was that for?"

He pulls out a card pressing his forehead against hers as he closes his eyes as he places the card between their hands.

_It's my thanks for all you've done for me. I'd be having a mental breakdown a lot more if it wasn't for you so thanks, Momo. I owe you a lot._

She shakes her head slightly nudging his forehead with hers.

_You don't owe me anything, Relon. We're here for each other, remember? _He gives a small chuckle.

_Yeah, you're right. _

_So, was that the _only _reason why you decided to kiss me?_

_Eh, well, uh..._ He sighs composing himself as he hears his girlfriend chuckle. _That and I felt like it since we haven't done it since the whole USJ disaster._ He rubs the back of his head averting his eyes as his cheeks darken to a vermillion color. _Is that so wrong?_

He feels a hand gently clasp itself against his face as his eyes draw back to Yaoyorozu for her lips to plant themselves against his before parting.

_Is it wrong that I wanted to kiss you just now?_

_Well, no._

_Then there's your answer. Now get going. I'm sure Recovery Girl isn't going to heal Midoriya with those wounds._

He begins to step away, their touch lingering before they lose contact. He nods turning to opening the door looking back one last time before taking off. Minutes pass and he reaches the tunnel to be met with Midoriya and Bakugou being carried on stretchers along with Recovery Girl.

"Mr. Reckless, you truly live up to your title! Do you know that?"

WHACK!

Relon flinches as the nurse bops Midoriya on the head with her cane.

"Ouch! S-sorry. Did everything I say back in the infirmary room go in one ear and out the other? Well?!"

"I... No ma'am."

"Then why on earth did you do this? Both arms and a leg are in TERRIBLE condition! What were you thinking?" She demands hitting the ground with her cane, the other nurses carrying the two boys sweat nervously.

She is about to continue her rant but stops noticing Relon approach. She can only sigh.

"You should count yourself lucky, no blessed, that this lad has better healing properties let alone is willing to heal you. If I was him, I wouldn't. Hmpf." She walks away to Bakugou.

Entering **Eramsus Mode**, Relon's hand gains white circuit-like markings as his black eyes become pure white as well as his right arm as it radiates a white glow. He motions for the nurses to lower Midoriya which they do stepping back as he crouches down.

"S-sorry, Lucinance. I-I..." Relon holds up a hand motioning to hush Midoriya as he places his glowin palm on his friend's torso. Slowly, the familiar warm sensation courses the successor's body as everyone watches in awe as his burn marks and bruises cease to exist and his distorted arms and leg return to normal as if they were never damaged.

He steps away as he watches Midoriya blink a few times before lifting himself back to his feet.

"I owe you one." Relon shakes at this.

"I swear." Recovery Girl mutters as the two look to her. "Is this how it's going to be? You fight all careful until you have to go all out for the laddy next to you to come to your rescue? You really need to watch out for yourself young man. He won't always be there to help you nor will I as I've stated before. Keep this in mind."

"A... Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now then, I take it you'll take care of this stubborn boy over here as well?" She gestures to Bakugou.

"I don't... need help... old hag!"

"Shut up. My goodness, you youth are so troublesome and stubborn. I'm going to ease this headache." With that, she and the nurses leave trying to calm the short pro hero down.

Relon and Midoriya nervously chuckle as Deku stops which Relon notices.

"She's right though. She won't heal me anymore because of my recklessness. That's why I was so relieved and excited when you helped be create **Full** **Cowling**. And I can't rely on you to always be there to back me up. I have to get stronger so I don't have to rely on my friends when it really counts."

_That's why we're here._ Midoriya raises his head to look to Relon. _We're here to get stronger so that when the time comes, we'll win with the hopefully the best of outcomes. You're getting stronger. Your fight proved that. It's only a matter of time now. The same goes for you Bakugou._ Relon turns to Bakugou as he walks over crouching down.

"Shut the hell... up... I don't... need... your..."

_Coming from the guy who can't even talk right. If you say you don't need my help, then you would have won but you didn't. You tied so get the hell over it. _He presses a hand down as Bakugou's wounds quickly disappear.

He steps back next to Midoriya as they watch Bakugou set himself up gazing over his body before getting to his feet.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" He sneers putting his hands in his pockets.

_Waiting for you to man up and get over yourself._

"The fuck did you say?!"

"L-Lucinance, what are you saying?!"

_Something that needs to be said. Because if someone doesn't, than neither one of you will truly advance forward._

"I don't want to hear some dumbass speech from a bastard who refuses to speak!" He barks back.

_My reasonings for not talking are a completely different matter than the issue between you and Midoriya. You know that._

"Tch. Fuck this, I'm out." He turns to leave but a card goes past his face as it expands blocking the path as well as the entrance to the arena. "You bastard, you wanna go?!" Bakugou turns around marching to Relon, palms at the ready as they crackle with miniature blasts.

Midoriya looks between the two in complete shock trying to process what's happening. Bakugou stops right in front of the remnant as the blonde glares at the card-user.

_We both know at your current level, you don't stand a chance. Especially against me in this form. _

"Say that again! I _dare you._"

"Lucinance, just let him go! We shouldn't anger him!"

_All I'm asking is we talk things out._ _The sooner we do, the sooner I'll let him leave._

"There's nothing to talk about! And why the hell do _you_ want to talk to me?! We don't even have anything to do with each other!"

_That's where you're wrong._

"The hell does that mean?" He growls.

_Wouldn't you like to know._

"Bastard!" Bakugou lunges forward, an explosion erupting as the tunnel is filled with smoke as Midoriya slides down the hall raising his recovered arms up.

Soon the smoke clears as Midoriya widens his eyes seeing the sight before him. Bakugou's hand inches from Relon's face seeming to not have any trace of even a scratch as his glowing hand grips Bakugou's hand by its wrist.

_There's your one hit. Here's mine._ Before Katsuki can react, a foot kicks him in the abdomen shooting him down the hall like a bullet to connect with the slamming against the card.

Midoriya stares with his mouth hanging at what just happened. Relon begins walking to the teen wheezing for air. He stops before him staring at the teen.

"Stop it...!" Bakugou growls tightening his fists. "Don't you dare look down on me just because you're different!" He roars snapping his hand up about to fire but it is kicked upwards as he is then kicked in the face followed by Relon grabbing him by his collar lifting him and pinning the angered teen against the wall.

_Stop assuming shit, you idiot! _Relon shouts telepathically, his altered voice silencing the teen as he looks just stares wide-eyed along with Midoriya. _I don't know the history behind you and Midoriya and I sure as hell don't want to. Yet it's pretty obvious you guys were close at one point but something happened that changed. My only guess is that based off of Midoriya being a late bloomer, that's the cause. Right or wrong? _He turns his head back to Midoriya who jumps at the question being directed to himself.

"Y-yeah."

"What's your point?" The Bak hisses.

_My _point _is that you've looked down on someone because they were quirkless for a time but now that isn't the case. So here's my question; why the hell do you still treat him like a piece of shit?!_ Relon shoves him against the wall once more letting go of the blonde as he backs away pointing to Midoriya. _What the hell did Midoriya ever do to you, huh?_

"You wanna know? I'll tell you! Ever since we were kids, that nerd has always looked down on me!" He shouts pointing to Deku with a shocked expression. "Always pitying me even after I got my quirk, of course I'd hate him! Who wouldn't?! Treating me like a victim!"

"... Pity you?" Relon and Bakugou turn to see Midoriya with balled fists, his expression hidden behind his hair.

_He's finally snapped. _Bakugou looking to Relon whose arms are crossed taking in the spectacle about to unveil.

"You honestly think I've been feeling sorry for _you_? You think that gives you a right to do everything you've done?! You... you... you damn dumbass!" He bellows stomping to with gritted teeth. "Pitying someone like you is the last thing I'd ever do!"

"Oh yeah, then explain the last umpteen years then!" Bakugou retorts turning to the approaching teen.

"Simple! Your damn ego clouded your judgement, you moron! I never felt pity for you! I felt jealous if anything!" He roars, **All for One** coursing through his red visible veins. "Not once, _not once_, since I've known you have I ever felt sliver sorry for you! What sense does that even make?! _You _had a quirk! Not _me_!" He shouts once more, electricity crackling off of him onto the walls as his body glows.

Bakugou jumps back as a random arc of electricity zaps the spot where he was.

"What the hell?"

"Yet, here you are playing the victim?! Do you have _any __idea_ of the _hell_ you put me through?!" Bakugou opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes, instead a fist collides with his face as he careens once more to collide with Relon's card before falling to the ground.

Wincing from the pain, he opens an eye to snap both wide in horror. Midoriya sways from one side to the other with every slow step. Electricity flailing in all directions.

"St-stay back!" Bakugou shouts putting on a brave face.

"Don't you remember...? Those words you said to me that day...?" Bakugou gains a look of confusion. "Of course you don't. All you ever cared about was yourself." Midoriya vanishes to reappear directly in front of Bakugou raising the blonde by his collar as their eyes stare into one another's.

For the first time since his encounter with the slug villain, Katsuki Bakugou felt helpless. The words that came next were filled with such venom. Such contempt that he knew anything he tried to say or do was useless. He gives up his resistance as he lowers his arms to hang. Sweat beginning to form.

"Go. Take. A. _Swandive_. Off. The. _Roof_."

As if told he wasn't allowed to swear for the rest of his life, his heart drops at those words.

_I..._

So caught up in his own thoughts, the helpless ash blonde fails to notice Midoriya cock a fist back. No more thinking let alone words comes from the broken boy. All sense thrown out the window as Midoriya allows his emotions control his actions.

_Enough._

Midoriya snaps to as he slowly turns looking out the corner of his bright green eyes to see Relon gripping his reared back wrist. He looks back forward to his childhood bully. Fear and sorrow noticeable. In reaction, Midoriya lets go stepping back.

"Wha-what did I...?" Before he can make sense of anything, he covers his mouth holding back the puke as he swallows to proceeding to faint with Relon catching him easing the now unconscious boy to the ground.

_You snapped. Something that was a long time coming. _Relon answers solemnly.

He places him against the wall as he turns to Bakugou breathing heavily covered in sweat. Sighing, he raises a hand returning the two cards back into his sleeve.

_They say the quiet ones are the most dangerous._ His sudden words drawing Bakugou's attention. _I've always compared myself to that quote. But now, I can see Midoriya falls under that as well. I'm sure you can too, right?_ Bakugou remains silent as he just looks on to the now unconscious boy he has fostered such a hatred for.

With his point made, Relon reverts to normal and simply takes his leave walking past Bakugou. The blonde soon laying back down sweating profusely due to hs nerves having finally caught up. He takes deep breathes as his eyes slowly shut.

_Hopefully, those two will come to an understanding now._

Relon stops in place at the person leaning against the wall leading outside the building. The teenager turns to look Relon's way with arms crossed.

_Nunu..._

He pushes himself off the wall motioning for Relon to follow as he heads outside the stadium with Relon close behind. Once again in the wooded area where he had rested with both Momo and Kanao, the two stop in a spot with a knocked over tree. Nunu takes a seat on the long trunk followed by Relon. For a moment, there is silence. Both hearing the gentle rustling of leaves against the breeze and commotion from the crowd within the stadium.

"I'm guessing you took care of Midoriya and Bakugou." He asks looking forward to which Relon nods doing the same. "How do you think that went?" Relon shrugs bobbing his head slightly from side-to-side. "As good as it could have gone, huh?" Another nod. "I see. How much did you say?"

Out his peripheral, he sees Relon extend a card. Taking it, he reads.

'Too much.'

"Felt that odd talking?" Relon nods. "Baby steps, you know." Another nod. "I mean, when was the last time you've talked that much even telepathically?" A response doesn't come as quick for he thinks before spinning a finger.

'Back then...'

"I thought as much." Silence befalls the brothers before Nunu notices another spin of Relon's finger.

'Ready?'

"As much as I can be." Relon twirls a finger.

'Try to give me a challenge this time.'

"Ha, so you think you're hot shit now, huh?"

Both chuckle at their antics before returning to silence. Nunu breaking it this time.

"Don't forget." Relon finally looks to him with confusion. "My request. You better hold to it."

* * *

_"__Don't hold back just because we aren't using our forms. If we get matched up, face me as Shinn, our leader." _

* * *

Relon turns back forward remembering now. Nunu glancing at the card in hand.

'That was my plan from the start.'

"Good. Cause I have every intention of winning." He stands stepping ahead. "So you better give it your all. I'll know if you're holding back." Relon smirks standing as both extend their fists fist bumping. "Even though you don't talk, that still pisses me off."

_Tell me something I don't know._

* * *

Being the best was all that mattered. Who cared how it happened, as long as he won in the end, who cared? All Might always won. He was the Symbol of Peace, afterall. Always winning. Always proving to the world what it meant to be victorious.

All Might was his idol. He was the hero that Katsuki Bakugou wanted to be. He wanted to become number one. He wanted to become the next All Might.

Ever since he was a child, he would watch everything All Might related. His love only grew once he got his own quirk. The hundreds of praises he was given only fueled his adoration for the number one pro. Never paying the other heroes that he titled 'extras' a spare glance.

Now that he thought of it, when did he gain that attitude? Was it durijg middle school? Was it when he entered? Or was it further before even then? He didn't know.

There he stands in the excess of his mind. Memories thought to have once been tossed aside slowly resurface.

The people he's pushed around because of his attitude. Each and every single one surrounds him, their appearance seeming to be faceless students. The cruel words he once spoken onto them returns with such malice, he does the only thing he can do. Run.

"What's wrong loser, can't be as great as me?"

"Give up, weakling."

"Move, you extra!"

"DIE!"

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He finally shouts running through the faceless crowd.

"What's wrong Bakugou?"

Stopping and turning on a dime, he cocks his hands blasting everything in sight. As the smoke hangs, he can make out the silhouette of someone laying on the floor. He steadily walks to inspect the mysterious person swatting at the smoke. With one more swat of his hand, he sees who it is to stop dead in his tracks, his blood suddenly cold.

Before him lies Izuku Midoriya in a pool of blood.

"Wha... What the...?"

"**Young Bakugou.**" Turning around, the spiked blondes comes face to face with his hero idol as he walks past him crouching next to Midoriya's corpse. "**Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?**" His tone deep yet resonates that as if judging Bakugou.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" He shouts. "WHY IS DEKU... HE ISN'T... right?" He grows quiet stepping back.

"**Don't act like you do not know. Young Midoriya... took your words to heart.**"

"... What words...?" Bakugou shakes his head still backing away.

He watches as All Might grab the dead successor in his arms turning to lock eyes with Bakugou's.

"**To swandive off the roof****.**"

He continues to shake as he repeats it faster and faster.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

**"You think I would joke about one's death like you? Something like that befits only a villain."**

"No..."

"**Young Bakugou.**"

"Don't say it!"

"**It pains me to do so...**"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! DON'T SAY IT!" He shouts clasping his hands against his ears attempting to block out the voice but it is to no avail.

"**You.**"

"STOOOOOOOP!"

**"Will never be a hero."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" He shoots upwards looking around panting.

He recognizes his surroundings to be the tunnel towards the sports stadium's arena. Rubbing his hands over his face and through his hair, he takes a few deep breaths. He hunches over looking at his hands.

_That was just a nightmare.__ My mind just created it is all._

He looks up setting his sights on Midoriya's seemingly sleeping form.

_But he's a nightmare. One _I _created._

His eyes linger on the boy before he finally stands to his feel slowly walking over to slide against the wall adjacent from Midoriya.; one leg bent and the other crossed.

* * *

_"You're an amazing person, that's why I want to beat you! No, surpass you, you idiot! Because of all the people I've met, you're the only one beside All Might, you're the one I want to surpass. Not look down on, you idiot!"_

_"Do you honestly think Deku is the type to look down on others?"_

_My point is that you've looked down on someone because they were quirkless for a time but now that isn't the case. So here's my question; why the hell do you still treat him like a piece of shit?!_

_"Not once, not once, since I've known you have I ever felt a sliver sorry for you! What sense does that even make?!"_

* * *

He flinches at the recent memories clenching his fists on instinct but he cannot muster any power. He lifts his head gently banging it against the wall.

...

...

"Fuck." He mutters.

"Mrrgh." Bakugou's eyes widens as he drops his head seeing Midoriya slowly squirm, his eyes open revealing that green color he has seen millions of times before. "Where am I? What...?" He stops as his eyes slowly widen as his meets Bakugou's, their recent event flooding his mind.

At first, neither say or do anything as if trying to read the other. For a moment, Deku's eyes wander to the boy's cheek noticing a bruise.

Immediately he recognizes it as he jumps to his feet rushing to Bakugou.

"Kacchan are you alright?! Are you hurt? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- I don't... I..." Midoriya continues to correct his apology while Bakugou's eye twitches as he attempts to muster what strength he has but stops.

* * *

_"Not once, not once, since I've known you have I ever felt sliver sorry for you!_"

* * *

He lowers his raised shoulders and with defeat in his voice, he speaks.

"It's fine." His eyes shift to the floor

"I- ... Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me?" The childhood bully raises his head to meet his past victim's, his demeanor proof of his legitimacy. "I said it's fine. That's the least I deserve for what I've done." He looks back down. "So don't apologize. I don't deserve it."

In all his years of knowing and being on the receiving end of Bakugou, Izuku Midoriya had never seen such a side to his once childhood friend. So full of defeat. So full of... regret.

"Wha-what happened... Kacchan?" His question goes unanswered.

What happens next surprises the blonde. Midoriya plops right next to him clutching his legs seeming to go into thought.

_What is he?_"So what happens now?" Deku mutters, his question widening the blonde's eyes as he turns forward.

"...That brain of yours can't figure that out?" His response using a small chuckle from Midoriya.

"No, I guess not."

More silence ensues before Bakugou stands, Deku's eyes following him.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere that's not here."

"O-oh."

"The hell are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"You coming with me or do I have to drag your ass?"

"O-oh! Yeah!" Quickly getting to his feet, both boys begin their fated walk together.

For a few minutes, silence surrounds the boys. Midoriya passing quick and subtle glances at the boy looking ahead with hands in his pockets.

"So... what made you want for me to tag along? If you don't mind my asking of course." Deku asks attempting to start a conversation.

No response. He tries again.

"Are you looking forward to Lucinance and Nunu's match?"

Again, nothing.

"Maybe we should go to Recovery Girl or Lucinance to heal that wound. It still hurts right?"

This prompts Bakugou to stop shortly followed by Midoriya looking back to the blonde, his face hidden behind his spiked hair.

"Kacchan?"

...

"Sorry."

One word. A singular word Izuku Midoriya has longed to hear from his bully believing that day would never come. Of all the years since they were children, Midroiya had never heard Bakugou apologize for anything albeit when his equally angry mother made him the few times they hung with their parents.

But this was different. Here is Bakugou having just apologized of his own volition. No one forced him. Nothing was controlling his. No one was about to die. So then...

"Why?"

The blonde stops.

"Why now... I mean..." The successor falls quiet.

"I fucked up." Izuku's head shoots up to the sudden proclamation.

"What do you-

"STOP PLAYING DUMB! I KNOW YOU'RE TOO SMART TO NOT KNOW!" He snaps around, his eyes bloodshot.

One look at Midoriya's face seems to bring him back to earth as he looks to the floor solemnly. He straightens himself loosening his balled fists before speaking.

"Ever since we were kids, I always thought of you as nothing more than an annoying nerd. An 'extra' like the rest. But unlike the others, you stood out. You were... different."

_Different?_

"Always following me. No matter how many times I knocked you down, you kept getting up. Yet when I fell, there you were extending that hand to help me. Everything about you pissed me off so damn much. I couldn't tell if you were stronger than you looked or if I was weaker than I thought."

Midoriya specifically remembers the time they fought and Bakugou and his lackeys beat the stuffing out of the young boy.

_All men are not created equally..._

Then the time little Bakugou had fallen into the stream. Midoriya had,extended his hand for Bakugou to slap it away.

"You trying to help someone as strong as me. Pity someone like me. I just found ways to hate you even more. Before I realized it, just seeing your face pissed me the hell off. At least, that's what I thought... until now."

He pauses for a moment. Taking a huge breath before exhaling it, he continues.

"I thought that over all these years, it was hatred I felt towards you. But I was wrong. I hate to admit it. I really fucking do but... that card bastard made a point."

"Lucinance did?"

"When that slime villain had me, I thought I was a goner. Yet there you were. A quirkless normie charging with nothing but his backpack towards a villain in an attempt to save me. I was so frustrated that it had to be you of all people to attempt to save me. I didn't know _how_ to feel. It was on that day, this feeling of, of _weakness_ began to grow."

_Kacchan..._

"Everything that has happened since the day All Might saved us. Starting with the slime villain to the entrance exams where you managed to score in the top 10, to the ball throw where you proved you somehow had a quirk you've hidden from me to the battle training where you... you beat me..."

He tightens his fists as,much as he can before continuing.

"To the incident with the League at the USJ where while I was off fighting shitty thugs, that card bastard, his face-reading sister, and the rest of you were fending off the bosses."

"It was honestly just Lucinance, Kanao and Aizawa that did the work. We were,mainly just spectators." Bakugou gives him another glare. "Sorry, continue please." He holds his hands up.

"The USJ, then the questioning with that white haired counter bastard. The fact that he beat me with no effort whatsoever. I wasn't even a challenge for him!" He punches the wall. "I thought _I _was the strongest. I thought_ I_ was the best there was among us."

He lowers his head in defeat.

"You saw it earlier. My attack didn't do jack shit to that bastard. I couldn't keep up with any of them in the race let alone the cavalry battle!"

"One after another, people kept appearing and turning out to be way out of my league! It was so frustrating, I couldn't, can't, stand it!" He punched the wall again. "Then there was you, Deku." He states, his tone sounding almost calm even accepting to a degree.

"W-what about me?"

"It wasn't hatred I felt towards you. No, it wasn't like that for some of the extra- others either." He corrects himself.

"Then... what was it?"

It was jealousy."

It took a moment for the words to process through his head. When they did though, without thinking, his mouth moved.

"Of?"

He quickly motions to cover his mouth as Bakugou glares at his fellow classmate. He quickly lets exhaling another breath of air.

"You."

That declaration in turn causes Midoriya to take a step back.

"W-what about me, exactly?"

"Your growth."

"My... growth?" Deku cocks his head to the side.

"That quirk of yours I mean. You kept getting better as I remained the same. When we first enrolled, you couldn't even control it. Yet when those three came, you suddenly got better. Able to bounce around and shit. So let me guess. They helped out didn't they?" A hesitant nod comes after his question. "Thought as much. Going from breaking every bone in your body to jumping all over the place to now using your legs. Lemme guess, sir card-a-lot helped you in that department."

"... Yeah."

"Of course. And here I am... the fucking same as when we first got here. It doesn't matter anyway." He slowly turns around before walking away placing his hands in his pocket.

"What are you-

"After what I've done to- No. After what I _said_ to you-

"Kacchan wait!"

"I don't deserve to be a hero. Not anymore."

"I said wait!" He calls for his voice to fall on deaf ears.

Ever since meeting All Might, Izuku Midoriya had always sprung into action without a second thought, but for the first time ever, his body nor the young successor himself new what to do. His time with the slime villain, his body sprung to action as if a flip was switched on. The same thing during his entrance exams when he met Uraraka. Even today during his fight with Todoroki and Bakugou, that flip has always been switched on with a sense, no, a urge to achieve a goal in mind. Yet, here he stood helplessly watching his childhood bully walk away. Unable to say or do anything to stop him.

_Think! Think! Think! What can I say or do to stop him! What-_

* * *

_"Why do you call Bakahoe, Kacchan?"_

* * *

_That's it! _He steadies his breathing preparing himself as he gets into a ready stance. _Please let this work! _He reels his head back cupping his hands to his mouth.

"BAKUGOU! He shouts to the top of his lungs. "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sure enough he stops on a dime.

Midoriya can't see it, but the spiked ash blonde's eyes are as wide as a deer in headlights.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, YOU HEAR ME?"

"OH, YEAH?! AND WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GIVING ME ORDERS?!"

THE GUY THAT YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN YET! I'VE WON ONCE AND WE'RE TIED A PIECE! I NEED ONE MORE POINT!"

"SINCE WHEN WAS THIS A GAME?!"

"SINCE YOU DECIDED TO FEEL SORRY! THAT'S WHEN!" Both huff from yelling so much before having a staredown.

"How long has it been... since you've called me that?" Bakugou wonders, his heated expression gone as he stares up to the ceiling hall.

"If I had to guess... before everything changed." Deku lowers his eyes to the ground. "Ba- Kacchan, don't go."

"You can't even keep up that, can you?"

"S-sorry, it just sounds and feels to weird to call you that."

"Obviously, you've been spouting it hundreds of times since we were kids."

"Haha, you're... right on that one."

"One reason."

"Huh?" He refocuses on his past opponent.

He lowers his head to once again face Deku.

"Give me one reason. One _real_ reason why I should stay." He holds out a single finger for Midoriya.

A minute passes and he lowers it.

"Thought so." He turns around about to leave.

"You're one of if not the most talented guy I've ever met. You never lost at anything growing up, you scored first on the entrance exams, and you were able to take out dozens of villains albeit thugs, they were still villains nonetheless. Ever since we were young, you always strived to be like All Might. I've always compared my love for him to yours since you were the only kid I could think of that loved him as much as I did. That was thing that drew me to you; how much I admired everything about you. I meant what I said. I really do look up to you. Like All Might, you're an inspiration even though you've treated me wrong because All Might may represent the vision of what I want to be like as a hero but _you_ are what I envision for victory. Extraordinary confidence and an unwavering spirit." He finishes raising a clenched fist towards the blonde.

After a moment, Bakugou resumes walking leaving Midoriya behind now.

"Kacchan, wait!" Running past the blonde, Deku stops with his arms extended to both sides blocking his path. "Even after all that, you're still going to leave?"

"Damn it, you really are stubborn when it counts. I asked for one thing. Not a whole damn paragraph." He says with a gruff before pushing past the greenette.

"But where are you going?"

"Where the hell else? Where the others are." Joy overtakes the freckled protagonist.

"Seriously?!" He catches up walking beside the teen.

"We're tied one point a piece and you're up by one. I refuse to lose to you. Next time we fight, you're dead so you better better not take me lightly."

"Yeah, I won't make it easy for you, that's for sure."

"I JUST SAID THAT! DAMN IT, DEKU, LISTEN TO WHAT THE FUCK I SAY!"

"S-sorry." He nervously laughs before looking ahead with a smile etched on his face. "But I meant what I said, you really are amazing. I had to get help in my training from the others in my new fighting style yet you came up with super moves all on your own."

"Hmpf. Damn right I am."

"And there's that ego again." Deku chuckles.

"The fuck did you say?" He narrows his eyes for Midoriya to sweatdrop.

"O-oh, nothing! Just how you improved a lot on your own while I needed help from others."

"... That's not true."

"What do you mean?"

"My **AP Shot**. I got the idea from that punch you used during the battle training." He mutters, Deku's eyes opening slightly before receding to normal.

"O-oh, I see. When you say that, I can see the resemblance. Powerful but precise."

"That's the point, Einstein."

"Well being honest, my **Full Cowling** I based off of some styles I've seen from heroes but a lot of it I based off your fighting style." At this revelation, Bakugou stops blinking a few times before returning to his walk. "So... what are your thoughts on it?"

A moment of silence returns again, Midoriya getting nervous as he looks back ahead.

"Your movements are too obvious." The Bak begins ushering words of wisdom. "Even when you got faster, I was able to dodge. Your chances of winning against a strong opponent are low if you keep that up."

"O-oh, right."

...

...

"I meant what I said."

"What are you talking about?"

"Dek- He inhales before exhaling as they continue walking. "Midoriya, I'm sorry for... saying _that _back then."

...

A snort escapes the greenette.

"WHAT'S SO GODDAMN FUNNY, HUH?!"

"Sorry, really. It's just... hearing you say my name sounds... weird. Kinda like me saying yours."

"Tell me something I don't know. Feels like I need to chug down bleach after saying it."

"Yep, some things just won't change." Izuku sweatdrops.

"The hell's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. But as for what you said a moment ago... Don't give it another thought. It's in the past. We're striving to be heroes, right? We have to embrace our mistakes to move forward. That's what Aizawa sensei said before the whole USJ incident happened at least."

"... Nerd."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Tch. Smart ass."

"Kacchan."

"What now?" The red-eyed teen glances over to widen seein Midoriya raise a fist.

"Let's train harder together! You with me?"

"Better not slow me down or I'll kill you myself." He taps the back of his 'friend's' raised fist with his own.

"Isn't that too soon to say something?" A tick mark appears.

"YOU KNOW THAT WAS METAPHORICAL YOU DAMN SMARTASS!"

"R-right! So-sorry!"

Two boys completely opposite of one another. One gaining power through the bonds created. The other gaining power through sheer personal will. Two different yet both so much alike. Now that both have relinquished their own obstacles, another stands in their way. One that both will need the other to overcome.

"By the way."

"Yeah?" Deku asks.

"Shouldn't you be checking on round face instead of walking with me? It's annoying enough seeing the card bastard and her all mushy from time to time but seeing the way you two avt pisses me off even more with the fact you aren't fucking together."

...

...

"... Eh?!" His face bursts red.

"Don't even avt surprised. Y'all are so damn obvious a child could act better."

"Ah... ouch."

"Go."

"But-

"I'm fine. Hurry the hell up. I'll be with the ex- others."

"You're really trying to change, huh?"

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"

"R-right, sorry and thanks, Kacchan!" Midoriya takes off.

Once he turns the corner, Bakugou's annoyed look lowers.

* * *

_"__Go. Take. A. _Swandive_. Off. The. _Roof._"_

* * *

_Fuck, I got work to do..._

"Let's see, the infirmary should be... ah, there it is!" He comes to a stop knocking followed by a familiar voice.

Knowing who it is, he freezes. He then remembers what Bakugou says straightening himself before opening the door.

"Deku! What are you doing here? Wait, did I miss your match with Baku- Whoa!" Quickly moving, he catches the girl in his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry I-

Both widen as their eyes lock onto the others. Quickly correcting themselves, they back away from the other averting their eyes, tints of red apparent. Looking at her, he takes in her appearance. A few bandages on her cheeks and more wrapped along her arms and forehead.

"S-so, h-how did your match go?" She eases back looking to him.

"O-oh w-well..." He sighs. "I didn't win. I managed to tie though." He looks down with a grin on his face as he scratches his head.

"Oh... Well, you did your best! I mean, it's Bakugou and all so..." She forces a smile.

"Uraraka..."

"You managed to draw with a guy like Bakugou so that alone is awesome, you know?" Her voice begins to crack.

"Uraraka."

"I mean, look at me, ya know? We both tried our hardest so-

"Uraraka!" He shouts, the girl jumping.

"Yeah?" She finally takes notice of the sad look on his face.

"You're crying."

"Huh?" She raises a hand to wipe her cheek to see true to her best friend's words, she is. "Oh, that's odd." She laughs wiping the at the trails. "Why am I..." She begins shaking holding back her now runny nose for something to pull her close.

Opening her eyes, she looks to see Deku holding her close.

"Deku? What are-

"Let it out." His voice is both gentle and soft.

"Huh?"

"I'm here. No need to hold it back." Widening her eyes, she feels her body go weak.

She attempts to fight back the emotional dam but it bursts. Uraraka burying her head in his chest as her hands wrap tightly around him. The only sounds to be heard are the cries of anguish and defeat.

* * *

"YOOOOOOO, IT'S TIME FOR WHAT WE'VE WAITED ALL DAY FOR! IT'S TIME... FOR... THE GRAND FINALS OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAAAAAAAAALLLLLL!" The crowd screams in hoots and hollers. "AS CONFUSING AS THIS BRACKET HAS BEEN, I FOR ONE, AM BOTH GLAD AND EXCITED TO SEE THIS COME TO A CLOSE! YOU KNOW HIM, YOU LOVE HIM, HE HAS INSANE POWERS AND FOR ALL WE KNOW HAS YET TO REVEAL HIS FULL ARSENAL! LET'S GIVE IT UP FOR THE MAN DATING THE FAMOUS GENIUS GIRL SO MANY HAVE BECOME FANS. PERTAINING TO A CERTAIN ONYX-EYED GIRL IF YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED IT YET. GIVE IT UP FOR RELON LUCINANCE!"

Out of the South tunnel steps Relon. One would believe for him to casually be walking but his expression and aura would tell something completely different. His eyes focused directly ahead of the arena to the other figure stepping out.

"AND AGAINST HIM IS THE MAN THAT NOT EVERYONE LOVES BUT SOME HAVE STARTED TO COME AROUND TO! WITH POWER AND PORTALS ON HIS SIDE ALONG WITH A POWER SIMILAR TO HIS SISTER AND KINDA HIS OPPONENT, THE BOY THAT HAS FOUGHT HIS WAY ONE OPPONENT AFTER ANOTHER WANTING TO GET TO WHERE HE IS NOW, GIVE IT UP FOR NUNU LUCINANCE!"

Similar to Relon, Nunu holds no normal expression but rather, a look of concentration as he too steps out of the North tunnel, both boys making their way up the few steps to stand before one another. A soft breeze flows through the arena emanating the calmness before what will most likely become pure chaos.

"Thanks for accepting my request, Shinn." Is all Nunu thanks still holding his serious expression as does Shinn who responds with only a nod.

"THIS IS IT, FOLKS! THE LAST FIGHT TO DETERMINE IT ALL! BROTHER VERSUS BROTHER! WHO WILL COME OUT ON TOP?! I HAVE NO IDEA BUT WE'RE ABOUT TO FIND OUT! ARE YOU READYYYYY?" The crowd answers in cheers equal to Midoriya's and Bakugou's match if not louder.

Midnight looks between the two remnant siblings before nodding.

"One thing, sensei." Midnight looks to Nunu. "It'll be for the best if you and Cementoss don't interrupt us. As well as leave the area cause things won't be safe for you guys. You can guess why, right?" He looks to Relon who nods.

"Listen to him. We know what they're capable of so him warning you shows things are going to get hectic." Aizawa says over her earpiece.

"...Very well. Should we even bother with the out of bounds?"

"At first yeah, but when things get crazy, we'll just ignore that rule if that's fine."

"Alright then." Cementoss replies as the two teacher soon leave with only the remnants remaining.

"LET THE GRAND FINALS OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL... BEGIIIINN!" Mic shouts along with the audience, all ready to watch the spectacle... or at least that would be the case normally. "Uh, Nunu, Lucinance, did you two not hear everyone. You two can start now." Mic says from the commentator booth, although the two pay him no mind.

Nunu raises his hand revealing his DNA bracelet before materializing his short blade as he then lowers his arm down to his side. Shinn puts a hand through his sleeve to reveal a stack of cards before doing the same with his other sleeve. He sets the two stacks together on the ground before raising his U.A. sweat pants as a hand goes under those to reveal two more stacks. He looks to the sunny clear sky as he reaches into his pocket pulling out a rubber band where he proceeds to tie the four stacks together holding them in place.

_I forgot he has cards in his pants._ _It's been forever since I've seen him use those. _Nunu thinks.

"Uh, what are they doing?" Mic questions to Aizawa.

"We're most likely about to find out." Is his only response choosing to keep his eyes on the two down below.

"Isn't that...?" Momo begins to say remembering the occurences during their two week training for Kanao to nod.

"The procedure to an official match we remnants held against one another. Otherwise referred to as a... Court of Rank."

Without any indication between either remnant, the two toss their weapons to the other. The blade passing the stack of blank white cards as Relon and Nunu catch the other's weapon of choice.

Both turn their backs to one another's walking to the edge of the arena placing the other's weapon down before the out of bounds line to then turn walking back to face each other once again. Relon looks to the sky closing his eyes to reopen them gazing at Nunu, the light in his eyes devoid of any life.

_You know, Present Mic was wrong about one thing. You're not Relon Lucinance. Not right now. That look in your eyes, that's a look I haven't seen since our fight on the rooftop. Anyway..._

"You ready?" Nunu asks still holding his serious expression as does Shinn who responds with only a nod.

The two remnants lowering into their signature stances. Relon bending his legs slightly standing with his side facing Crono, his front arm straight down in a fist with the arm behind him bent at his side. Nunu settling in what seems like a type of boxing stance with legs bent lower than the average stance.

Both boys remain still, the only thing blowing being their hair against the wind. Only a moment lasts before-

CLAP!

The sound of Crono's fist collides with the bottom of Relon's red and black shoe causing the white haired teen to recoil a few feet back and the black haired teen to jump flipping away. The moment their feet touch the ground they burst forward.

Nunu throws a punch which Relon sees coming as he pivots his body to the side missing it. In the motion of dodging, Relon raises his rear knee aimed for his abdomen but Nunu catches it with his hand sideways. Their eyes meet before instincts tell Relon to refocus on the extended fist as he sees Nunu bend it, rearing back before launching the now turned elbow strike for Shinn's head.

Quickly, he brings up crossed arms blocking the attack sending him rolling to the ground to recover as quickly as he defended himself just to see Nunu in the air bringing down a fist.

Wasting no time, Relon gets to his feet drawing back his right hand. Black meeting black, Nunu descends motioning his fist forward as does Relon.

_Come on, Shinn/Bring it, Crono!_

CRACK!

Bone on bone collide, both boys wincing as they push one another away. The two clutch their hands before shaking off the ringing pain they feel almost instantly to look back. This time Shinn on the offensive approaching Crono who readies himself in response.

When Shinn draws near, he throws a uppercut to which Nunu weaves to the side throwing a punch of his own. Relon twists his extend arm bending it up to block Crono's. Out of his peripheral, he sees a hook coming. Shinn raises a hand to catch it but Crono suddenly slides one foot in a half circle and then the other in another circling around Shinn is a smooth motion.

_Not good! _He can only turn his head, arms still raises only to wince from a force as he bucks his side.

BA-DUMP.

His eyes widen as the headache returns. Pushing through, he continues his rotating head to see a punch coming straight at him. Instinctively, he draws his hand catching the punch.

_Alright, now-_

WHACK. BA-DUMP

Once again, Crono moves out of his line of sight punching Shinn's back causing the leader to let out a breath of pain, another beat hitting Shinn's head.

_What's going on?_

WHACK. WHACK WHACK.

He skids to a halt looking to see Crono already up in his face readying a punch. He gets into a defensive position only for his opponent to circle around him once again, this time Shinn follows as he begins blocking the onslaught.

_His whole fighting style has changed! I've never seen him move like this. So what's the deal?_

Shinn seeing a moment in Crono's assault ducks under a punch, hands balling to fists as he aims for his abdomen only to be blocked by a knee and hand.

_Nice try! _Crono in the heat of the moment grips Shinn's wrist as he begins swinging him to toss Shinn over himself. Quickly correcting himself, Shinn looks behind to see Crono running after him. He lands to immediately roll out of the way turning on one knee to block a punch as he goes rolling to his back. He motions his head to the side opening his eyes seeing his brother upon him as he forces himself to roll avoiding stomps and punches before getting to his feet backing off with Crono close after him.

_He isn't giving me anytime to regain my footing._

BA-DUMP!

_Tch! _He holds his head momentarily, one eye closing itself. He lets his grip go as he ducks and backs away from two quick follow-ups.

He takes notice of Crono read a hook and readies a kick to counter.

_If I'm right, he'll do that double slide parry again!_

Sure enough, Crono does now with Shinn's back to him. Out from under his line of sight, he notices Shinn's leg move an inch and follows through his attack, both pivoting for the heel of Shinn's shoe to collide with Crono's fist one more causing the two to skid back.

Shinn lets a few breaths out catching himself.

_Come on, Shinn. Gotta push through the pain._ He exhales one more breath longer than the previous. Lowering his hand from his skull ignoring the beating of his brain, he resumes his stance facing off against his fellow remnant.

Crono dashes forward as Shinn does the same, both punching at one another while also grabbing the other's fist. Crono's fist next to Shinn's as is the other backwards. Neither giving nor gaining an inch. Realizing this, both boys attempt to kick the other only to have their feet stepped on by the other. At a complete standstill, both do the only thing they can do.

WHAM!

Both fall back to one knee from their sudden headbutt.

"Ack!" Crono groans in pain as does his brother albeit silently.

BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP! BA-DUMP!

Shinn clutches his head with gritted teeth wincing from the ringing pain in his head.

_Not... the smartest move... Ouch..._

He slowly raises himself to his feet wobbling. He widens his eyes for a moment trying to lessening the strain as much as possible.

"That wasn't the smartest move, you know." Shinn focuses on Nunu now also on his feet shaking his head.

Shinn copies the head motion swaying his head side to side until coming to a stop as both look to one another with gritted teeth.

_I can't wait for Crono to make a move with the condition I'm in. At my current state, him having the upper hand is bad enough as is. Anymore of this close combat and he'll take me out before I can do anything!_

With that last thought, he glances behind his opponent at the deck of cards.

_He's been staying so close, I haven't had a chance to even attempt to get to_ _them._

He resumes his focus on Crono gazing at him as if in thought as well.

_If I get the chance to go for my cards, he'll most likely do one of two things; go for his blade or attempt to stop me. If it's the first option, the real fight begins. If it's the latter, then depending on the distance I'll have to make the decision._

_Leave it to Shinn to be so persistent._

Crono glances past Shinn at his blade.

_He knows at close quarters like this in his condition, I have the advantage so he'll want to get his cards first chance he gets. I've been keeping the pressure on him so far so I have to keep it up and I'll win. Should he get his card before I can my blade, then things will get interesting to say the least._

Shinn prepares to head for Crono.

_The longer I'm moving, the worse this headache becomes. So fast but strong movements are what I should aim for. Something Crono has been doing this whole time. But I can't get caught up in another standstill. Butting heads was the worst idea._

He glances at his card for a brief moment.

_I just need a chance to catch him off guard. And make the most during that moment._

His eyes shift back to Crono, more so his legs.

_His hands aren't as much a threat as his legs. With that new fighting style, he circles around me making it difficult to attack. That last collision I got lucky. Knowing Crono, he won't use it as often which only makes things harder to predict. As far as I know from fighting, he's only used it to counter my attacks, never to go on the offensive. If that's the case, maybe I can somehow use that to my advantage..._

BA-DUMP... BA-DUMP...

_Ack, too much thinking._

Crono takes note of Shinn's sudden condition dashing at the boy. Deflecting a punch with his own, Shinn uses the same hand to deliver one of his own only for his fellow remnant to parry the fist as it shoots to the side of Crono's face.

_Can't let him get a hold! _Attempting to move his parried arm out of the way, Shinn grabs the dark skin's wrist with his free hand to bring it over his shoulders about to toss him.

_I don't think so!_ Nunu brings his leg under in between Shinn's sweeping him off their feet.

_If we fall, I'll be at his mercy! _Thinking quickly as they descend to the tiled ground, Shinn yanks his arm still holding Crono's wrist while pulling his extended arm back spinning and turning over to be atop the dark skinned teen. His now retracted arm restraining his brother, the latter now about to hit the ground.

Refusing to let that happen, Crono raises his knees up to his chest landing in a squat, the landing causing Shinn to recoil, though his grip remains sturdy. At least until he notices Crono's muscles begin to shake, Shinn's grip loosening before he is forced to let go jumping away.

"Restraining me like that won't work, Shinn!" The white haired teen shouts rushing Shinn.

Shinn focuses on when Crono lands a foot to lung at him, the action causing the brother to widen his eyes at his carelessness.

_He waited until I landed when I'm the least safe?!_ He raises his arms to the side blocking a kick as he is knocked from the air to the ground quickly getting to his feet returning to his stace, he looks up to see Shinn already upon him.

_Remember: quick and strong attacks!_ Crono leans his body back pivoting out of the way ready to counter but forced to block another punch with the back of his arm. _Don't stop! _He feels Crono slightly reel his arm back attempting to draw him in, his instincts telling him to move out of the way which he does sidestepping bringing along an uppercut, one which Crono once again catches.

Shinn follows up with a sidekick, Crono performing his special dodge shuffling to the left.

_Now's my chance!_ Shinn changes his straight kick to a knee pivot aimed for remnant's side.

"Nice try!" Crono responds ducking the knee and shuffling back the way he came.

Pivoting once again, Shinn spins around bringing a backfist forcing his opponent to duck avoiding the attack. He follows with a kick which Crono blocks in an 'X' motion grunting to drop onto his stomach avoiding Shinn's leg to the protagonist's surprise. As it soars over past him, He grabs it leaving him helpless as he is spun around before being lifted to slam into the ground. The force of the impact erupting a cloud of smoke. Out of it comes Crono sliding to a halt in a crouched position.

Ba-DUMP! Ba-DUMP! Ba-DUMP!

Shinn's eyes burst open as he lets out a silent ground, his vision concealed by the dust holding his reeled head. He squints his eyes rolling over to his hands and knees looking ahead seeing what is most likely Crono awaiting his next course of action.

_Got to hand it to Crono, he's not making this easy. Then again, this wouldn't be much of a challenge otherwise... Alright... One shot..._

He gets into a running stance.

_Ready..._

He arcs his rear slightly up.

_Set..._

He exhales a deep breath focusing solely on the outline of Crono.

_Go!_

He launches himself with a burst of speed, arms behind him as he approaches Crono, the dark skin smirking having readied himself from anticipation. At the last moment, Shinn jumps rearing a fist back as Crono huddles his hands closer in front of him. Crono jumps back with ease only to realize the the mistake he's fallen for.

_What the?! _Instead of punching the air where Crono was, Shinn dives for the ground planting a hand pivoting his body as he swings his leg for Crono's ankles. Seeing this, Crono jumps.

Shinn continues his rotation rearing his other leg back like a horse bucking back its hind legs as he stops his spinning with his back to Nunu, his posture that of a track runner.

_Shit!_ Crono curses remembering the move from the first day of training between Shinn and Insight, crossing his arms in preparation for the oncoming attack.

Shinn releases propelling his leg forward.

_All I can do is block_!

BAM!

At the last moment, Shinn arcs his leg higher, the heel uppercutting Crono's chin with only a second of resistance before, like a bullet, Nunu is shot directly skywards.

* * *

"He got him!" Mina cheers.

"That must have hurt." Jirou remarks.

"That kick..." Bakugou mutters.

"Hey, that's kinda like the kick Midoriya hit you with, huh Bakubro?" A tick mark appears on the ash-blonde's forehead.

"SHUT IT, HARDASS!"

Turning away he looks at the ascending remnant.

_That's what you based your move off of..._

"How can you guys be so calm?! Lucinance just launched Nunu like a missile!" Mineta exclaims.

"Why should we? This is Lucinance after all. During school training, we've seen those kicks of his enough. Hell, Kirishima has been hit by a few." Sero points to the durable quirk-user.

"Man, you're not wrong there." He rubs his arm in memory of being on the receiving end of Lucinance's kicks.

"How are things looking?" Momo asks having heard her class' comments.

"We are about to see." Is all Kanao answers, neither girls' eyes leaving the rising remnant.

Out of the hall, steps Midoriya and Uraraka onto the walkway.

"Midoriya, Ochako, you're back. Ribbit."

"You did awesome, girl!" Hagakure roots.

"Haha, thanks."

Both take a seat in the front row passing Bakugou seated at the edge.

"Good match, round face."

Both turn back to see Bakugou looking up at the rising Nunu. A smile forms on their faces.

"Yeah, you too."

_Kacchan._

"So what are you all looking up for?" Midoriya asks.

"To be blunt, Lucinance did this cool heel move and sent Nunu probably to the stratosphere." Sero explain from his seat.

"Heel move? Wait, did he?!" He motions to Yaoyorozu and Kanao who nod.

"Albeit not the whole action." Kanao adds, everyone resuming their watch of Nunu's form.

* * *

_Damn it Shinn... _He coughs, some blood mixed with saliva escaping his mouth. _You and that damn kick of yours..._

Crono floats lifelessly for a moment high above the stadium before beginning his descent.

_Well then... _His eyes shoot open, a grin plastered on his face, as he spins gathering himself before straightening himself aiming down to the arena.

_What'll you do against this!_

He zooms for the ground with his fist, emanating a black glow, tucked in and the other aiming ahead at the oncoming surface.

Standing straight up with peering at the sun stands Shinn. He squints his eyes noticing Crono coming into view.

_Here he_ comes_!_ Looking to his deck of cards at the edge of the arena, Shinn makes a beeline away from the incoming Crono missile.

**_Full Counter: Kickback!_**

The dark skinned remnant strikes the ground creating an explosion such a massive force, the whole arena bursts on impact destroying the center. The outside of the arena still intact though now there are cracks extending to every corner. The sheer force from the destruction erupting a gust of wind to shoot out in all directions forcing Shinn to dive to the ground anchoring himself as he latches onto a large enough crevice digging in his fingers. He protects his face as bits and chunks of rubble blow past and against his arm.

* * *

"Relon/Lucinance!"

"Calm down. Look." Kanao points directing everyone to her brother holding onto a rupture in the arena.

Momo and the others breath a sigh of relief.

* * *

The gust of wind soon dies down allowing our protagonist to slowly get to his feet looking on at the rising smoke. He examines the arena after the destruction. To put it simply, the arena, though still square at the edges is now inscribed with a circular crater at the center. And standing at the center as if he hasn't even started fighting, the only proof being his right sleeve torn off up to his shoulder exposing his muscled arm lies Crono.

Glancing behind him, Shinn sees no sign of his cards and looking ahead past Crono, no signs of his blade as well.

"Hey Shinn! Let's get going to stage two, shall we?" Crono calls reaching his left arm out to his side, Shinn agreeing by copying the action.

On Crono's wrist appears the DNA band as from somewhere among the sidelines popping out of the piled rubble, flies the stack of cards to Relon. Grabbing it in his hand proceeding to toss it with little effort, the cards disperse returning to his jacket and pant sleeves. As fast as it appeared, his necrolite accessory vanishes for his blade to reappear in hand, both boys retaking their stances towards the other. Shinn drawing a card out to place it between his index and middle fingers while Crono points his blade at his step-brother.

The moment Shinn and Crono points ready themselves though, their eyes widen as a memory resurfaces.

* * *

In a large empty room lies a dozens of children and two adults, although seven figures stand out amongst the rest. Five out of the seven are lined up side-by-side in the front with a man and woman in white lab coats before them, a black shirt for the man and a pink shirt for the woman, and white pants standing in front of the five holding data sheets and a pen in each hand.

On the right is a burly tan skinned man, with short black hair, his side burns arcing down the side of his face connecting to a boxed beard. He has black eyes standing at 6'2. On the left is a beautiful woman wearing circular glasses. With smooth skin standing shorter than the man at 5'8, she has black hair ending at her waist, and has black pupils and pink irises. Both wearing a black DNA bracelet on their wrists.

_"Alright you five, it's time for training."_ The woman announces with a sweet tone to her voice.

_"With that being said, get started already."_ The man with a grumpy attitude orders.

_"Captain Fyce, you're far too mean. You really should lose that attitude, you know. The kids won't like you if you keep acting all bossy."_ The woman comments with a smirk looking to the man now known as Fyce.

_"And you're far too nice to them, Lyria. You have your way of doing your job an I have mine so leave me the hell alone and do it."_ He retorts to the woman known as Lyria.

_"I swear you can be too much at times."_ She sighs putting a hand to her cheek.

_"I could say the same about you."_ He grumbles, the two beginning to go back and forth lightheartedly.

_"There they go; acting like a married couple."_ A girl whispers. She has blonde wavy hair starting high on her left descending longer diagonally ending just below her right shoulder.

_"You're not wrong about that, sis."_ A boy looking identical to her agrees. He has a muscular physique and he also has blonde wavy hair starting high on the right side of his head and descending longer diagonally to the left before ending just below his left shoulder.

_"Well, the two do have the whole good cop, bad cop roles perfected."_ A young girl with light blue hair now tied in a long ponytail ending at her waist and pure blue eyes adds chuckling.

_"You ain't wrong about that. Still annoying though."_ A young boy with dark skin, black eyes, and white hair agrees in annoyance at the adults before them.

_"Well, you know the saying. We all come in different shapes and sizes. I believe that is the correct term to use here, no?"_ A boy with a slender build compared to the rest states curiously. He has white hair curving outwards and back inwards. Two bangs crossing each other forming an 'X' in the middle of his forehead.

_"You brats quiet down! I've heard enough of your background noise."_ He grunts causing Lyria to giggle and the children to laugh at their antics. _"I said quiet!"_ To his chagrin, they ignore his orders.

_"Alright kids, let's listen to Captain Fyce before he loses it."_ Lyria advises to which the children soon stop.

_"Damn kids. And you five! You're apart of Squad Omega so act like it!"_ He orders to the five in the front causing them followed by the rest of children to stand at attention._ "Shinn will be here later so all of you go begin your training. That includes you five."_

_"So we finally get to meet Shinn, huh?"_ The blonde boy says.

_"About time. Aqua over here has been saying a lot about him so now we'll see how much was true."_ The blonde girl says pointing a thumb to the blue haired next to her.

_"What do you mean by that? Everything is true!"_ The blue haired girl defends.

_"I too am curious how he will turn out."_ The slender boy remarks with a hand to his chin.

_"Shinn... huh?"_ The dark skinned teen mutters to himself.

_"Alright kid, before we start. Aqua, if you would be so kind."_ Lyria calls with a smile.

_"Yes ma'am."_ She acknowledges stepping forward before stomping the ground, a whip of water forming from thin air on front of her as it zooms through the rows silencing any still muttering.

_"Thank you. Alright everyone, time to begin training!"_ Lyria claps, the children going off to do what they're told leaving the seven together.

_"You five for now assist the others."_ Fyce orders.

_"You don't want us to spar against each other like usual?"_ The blonde girl asks.

_"No, you can do that later."_ The man responds.

_"Later? As in when Shinn arrives?"_ The cross haired boy wonders to gain a nod from both adults.

_"We need to gather data now that Shinn can use his new form as well as matches against each of you. Although... it's quite the spectacle when you look at it."_ Lyria comments.

_"Lyria, you talk too much."_ Fyce comments with a groan jotting notes down as he looks over to a pair of kids sparring. _"You kids get going."_ He orders to which they dp as told walking off together.

_"We get a chance at fighting him, huh? Sounds exciting!"_ The blonde girl states punching her hand with a smirk.

_"Watch it, sis. Get too excited and you'll make mistakes again."_ The male blonde responds grinning.

_"Oh, you hush!"_ She responds crossing her arms looking away pouting.

_"Looks like you've made her mad."_ The blue haired girl comments with a chuckle, arms behind her back.

_"She knows I'm only lookin' out for her, right sis?"_ He responds looking over to said sister.

_"Hmpf!"_

_"Yeah, she knows."_ He states once again knowing that response to be a definitive 'yes.'

_"Hey, Aqua."_ The dark skinned boy calls as she turns to him. _"How strong is this Shinn guy? You're always going on about what kind of guy he is but you've never mentioned how strong he is."_

_"Now that Crono mentions it, he does have a point."_ The slender boy adds his two cents.

_"Hmm... nothing really to say."_ She stops walking along with the other four as they all look to the blue haired girl.

_"What do you mean? Comparing yourself to him, how much stronger can he be?"_

_"Much stronger."_ She responds flatly without a moment of hesitation earning surprised looks from the four.

_"Whoa, you for real?"_ The blonde girl asks in disbelief already over her pout to gain a nod from her fellow female. _"But you're the strongest out of all of us! I mean you can go to 30% of the **Malevolence Form**! The rest of us can barely maintain 10%!"_

_"So can Shinn. Plus, don't forget that we're Omega. Alpha has others that are skilled like the rest of us five."_ Aqua reminds.

_"I'm curious. You have sparred against him, correct?"_ The slender boy, to gain yet another jovial nod from Aqua surprising the four once again.

_"How did that turn out?"_ Crono asks.

_"It was pretty close for the most part but then Captain Fyce ordered us to get serious and it was a total wipe out after that. He has a heck of a kick to boot."_ She mentions rolling her arm in memory of their fight.

_"So this guy you're always fangirling over is able to beat you... Now I want to meet him even more."_ The blonde girl says.

_"Well you all will later amd I do _not _fangirl over him! For now, let's assist the others."_ Aqua insists.

_"Roger!"_ The four resound as they all split off.

Hours Later

_"That's right. Don't force it."_ Aqua cautions assisting a girl with her **Malevolence Form**.

_"Come on, you guys are leaving yourselves wide open after attacking."_ The blonde girl calls out. holding a spear with six others on their knees panting.

_"Your aim is off slightly. Lower your stance like this..."_ The slender boy can be seen assisting a girl with adjustments to her stance.

_"That wasn't a bad attack but you guys are still lacking power!"_ The male blonde calls out with a circular shield in hand against a few children with weapons of their own.

Off with another group leaning against a wall overlooking the children spar against one another lies Crono. Although his focus isn't truly on them as it should but rather his gazes falls off on their leader.

_A guy able to beat Aqua... That's something I have to see to believe._

He shifts his gazes to the other children around his age.

_"Hey, what kind of grip is that? If you're going to hold a weapon like that, then do it right."_

_Yeah... I'll find out for myself._

HOOOOOONK!

All the children including those apart of Omega stop what they're doing and reform in lines before Captain Fyce and Lyria.

_"Good work everyone. Slowly but steadily, you're each improving."_ Lyria compliments looking around before back to her now filled data sheets.

_"Yeah. You finished in relatively good time too."_ Fyce comments gaining confused looks from the children before the five up front realize the meaning behind his words.

Noticing their reactions, both he and Lyria nod stepping out of the way allowing everyone to see a single door.

_I got so distracted with helping everyone I stopped sensing him. _Aqua thinks to herself.

Slowly they take sight of the door knob turning to open. Out steps a young Relon in the same attire as the other children. He closes the door to then turn facing everyone. He walks coming to a stop in between Fyce and Lyria, the three facing the dozens of children.

An odd silence befalls the room as Shinn gazes at each and every fellow child before his eyes fall on the front five. A smile crosses his face as he and Aqua's eyes meet. The girl winking at him as he gives a small nod.

_"Alright, Shinn. Introduce yourself."_ Fyce orders to which the young protagonist nods once more.

He steps forward losing his smile instantly, his sudden shift in demeanor shocking all but Aqua.

_"Nice to meet you all. My name is Shinn. I am the leader of Squad Alpha."_ He introduces with a bow.

_"In terms of strength, he happens to be the strongest out of all children here in the facility."_ Lyria informs smiling in a nonchalant tone surprising the children once more.

"Thereby appointing him as the leader of both squads overall according to the boss." Fyce adds in annoyance as the children begin whispering to one another.

_"Someone stronger than Aqua?"_

_"Is that even possible?"_

_"Wait, so he's the leader of both Squads Alpha and Omega?"_

_"Can someone our age do that?"_

_"Quiet! We're dropping this bombshell due to the fact that Shinn will partake in your daily lives."_ Fyce barks silencing the room

_"Why now, might I ask?"_ The slender boy with the 'X' shaped bangs asks with a raised hand.

_"Sadly, we along are not allowed to reveal the reasons behind this."_ Lyria answers with what seems like sorrow though it doesn't seem to hold the real emotion.

_"So you expect us to just accept him?"_ Crono speaks up causing all eyes to fall on him. _"This guy walks in here and suddenly you guys claim he's the strongest just like that? Sorry, but I have to see it for myself just how 'strong' you claim him to be."_ He states walking from his line to stand before Shinn.

_"Crono, can you wait a second? He just got here and already you're being unnecessarily mean!"_ Aqua protests.

_"So what? It's simple. Beat me, I accept him as the strongest and if I win, then we see him for who he really is."_

_"But if what Professors Fyce and Lyria say as well as Aqua is false, why lie?"_ The slender boy wonders aloud once more.

_"Well I for one want to see what Shinn can do! You agree, don't you bro?"_

_"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."_

_"I too am curious."_ The slender boy chimes in.

_"What? You guys too?"_ Aqua looks to her squadron is disbelief. _"But Shinn..."_ She glances back to the newcomer.

_"Seems everyone's in agreement aside from Aqua. Though it doesn't matter since you all were going to go up against him regardless."_ Fyce says flipping to a new data sheet.

_"Now then, I take it you want to fight first, Crono?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Very well, but first... Squad Omega, roll call!"_ Lyria suddenly shouts, the five motioning to stand at attention in a single motion.

_"Crono, The Distortionist!"_

_"Achi, The Protector!"_ The muscular boy introduces.

_"Lles_ (pronounced Elize)_, The Aggressor!"_ The twin sister to Achi introduces.

_"Link, The Marker!"_ The slender boy introduces.

_"And Aqua, The Bender and The Omega Leader!"_

_Crono, Achi, Lles,__ and Link._ Relon thinks to himself before focusing on the first.

_"You have them memorized, Shinn?"_ Lyria asks to gain a nod. _"Good. Alright, everyone. Stand against the walls please!"_ The children do as they're told leaving Crono and Relon at the center.

_"Alright boys. You both know the rules so I don"t have to bother stating them, do I?"_ Fyce asks to gain shakes of the heads from the two boys. _"Alright then..."_ He steps back raising a hand. _"Crono of Omega versus Shinn of Alpha... Let the Court of Rank... Begin!"_ She announces chopping his hand down, Crono jumping back to materialize his small odd shaped blade.

_"What are you doing? Hurry up and take out your weapon."_ Crono calls over only to gain a shake from Shinn much to his irritation. _"Fine then! Don't say I didn't warn you!"_

He charges intending to slash the Alpha member only for every strike to miss as Relon dodges effortlessly.

_"Hold still, damn it!"_ Crono curses swinging once more missing the boy as he jumps away landing softly.

_"Well Shinn certainly can dodge well."_ She comments noticing Aqua's perturbed expression. _"What's wrong, Aqua?"_ Lles asks.

_"I don't get why they force him to do this."_

_"Who are you talking about?"_

_"Shinn."_

"Huh?" She looks seeing the aforementioned boy still dodging. _"Why does it matter? You all were just going over how strong the guy is so what's the problem?"_ Lles asks, her and the others looking to their leader for the answer.

_"Fight back already! What are you, scared?!"_ Crono huffs gripping his blade tightly.

Shinn stands from his crouched position looking on at his opponent. A moment of silence passes for him to shake his head.

_"It took you that long to answer so what the hecks the problem?!"_

_"Aqua?"_ Lles calls again. _"What's the problem?"_

_"The problem is..."_

_"I don't like fighting."_ The sudden words from the boy snaps everyone's attention to him.

_"Say what?"_ Crono shouts. _"Say that again. I don't think I heard that right."_

_"You did, Crono. I don't like fighting. Simple as that."_

_"Wait, is he serious?!"_ Lles questions directly to Aqua who confirms nodding her head.

_"Yes, he is. He was the same with me when we first fought. I just wish they wouldn't make him."_

_"I wish we didn't have to either, Aqua."_ Everyone turns to Lyria, her gaze on the two boys. _"Shinn has been a pacifist since he's been here. As strong as he is, he doesn't like fighting or sparring. He hates it."_

_"Then why...?!"_ Aqua asks.

_"Because our boss orders us."_ Lyria counters.

_"If you don't like fighting, then give up!"_ Crono barks

_"I can't."_ Relon denies.

_"Why not?"_

_"Because we can't let him."_ Fyce answers shifting everyone's attention to him.

His eyes shift to Shinn looking at Crono.

_"Shinn."_ He calls, the boy's eyes looking out the corner to him. _"Fight."_ Is the only word from Fyce's command.

Shinn's eyes and shoulders slump as he balls his hands to fists. He looks to Aqua giving an apologetic look before looking up to the ceiling closing his eyes.

_"Shinn..."_ Aqua mutters in concern.

_"Crono, I'm sorry."_ He says.

_"Don't be sorry because this is what I want!"_ He readies himself.

Shinn lowers his head opening his eyes, the look in his sight orbs now seeming lifeless as too does his expression. He lowers into a stance as he rolls up both sleeves. Left palm extended forward and another down to his waist. A DNA bracelet visible on both wrists.

_"Two bracelets?!"_ Achi shouts in disbelief seeing the sight.

_"I thought a human could only hold up to one?"_ Link comments.

_"That is the case, yes, but something happened recently so to speak that allowed Shinn to wield two."_ Lyria explains.

_"So what are you waiting for, Shinn? Bring out your weapons!"_

_"No need."_ He states coldly.

"So you think you're all that, is that it? Damn it, I'll show you!" Crono shouts lunging for the boy.

_What?!_ Crono widens.

The moment he takes off, Shinn is already at him.

WHAM! CRASH!

Everyone covers their eyes from the sudden crash. After the dust clears, everyone stares in awe at Crono slumped against the wall.

"Crono!" Achi calls out going to check on him.

Everyone turns back to see Shinn lowering his foot from the high position. He looks back to the ceiling letting out an exasperated sigh, light coming back to his eyes as he walks to the group of children.

"Easy, man." Achi cautions lifting Crono to his feet as he catches his breath leaning against the wall, his whole body now aching.

_The hell was that? He came at me the moment my feet lifted off the ground! And that speed... he disappeared before I could realize a thing!_

Shinn stops before the group. Crono wincing opening an eye to meet Shinn's.

"The hell are you looking at...?" He moves off of Achi to stand opening his other eye picking up his blade before glaring at Shinn.

"Crono, you shouldn't-

"Shut up!" He yells silencing their leader as he points his blade at the black haired boy. "I won't go down that easily, you hear? We're nowhere near done!"

Captain Fyce glances to Lyria who nods.

"Very well, continue the match." He orders.

Relon twitches at the escaping words from both his opponent amd their proctor before closing his eyes to reopen them. The light in them seeming to fade once more.

_He did it again. He changed personalities. _Aqua thinks taking note of his change in attitude.

Shinn lowers into a stance as he digs into his pocket pulling out a card placing it between in index and middle finger.

"Come get some!" Crono shouts rushing in followed by Shinn.

Both ready their weapons to clash as time slows down.

* * *

_This is just like__... _Shinn mentally begins.

_That day back then...! _Crono finishes, both mentally stunned.

Both refocus on the other before a grin escapes Crono's face.

_Back then I lost but that's going to be different now!_ _This is a Court of Rank I plan on achieving!_

He begins walking increasing his pace before breaking out into a sprint. Shinn narrows his eyes throwing his card to intercept his brother. Zooming low to the ground, the card divides itself into four pieces. Each growing to its previous size as the surround the remnant.

Slashing at the one in front first, Crono stops on place spinning to cut the next and continues his spin to a 180 turn cutting the third only to jump over the last as it zooms past where he was to take notice of it instantly turning and rising to where he is.

He spins his body still in midair avoiding the attack to turn facing the card as it once again stops in place zooming back at him. He glances out the corner of his eye behind at Shinn to see him still holding his position with a hand extended.

_Let's see how you handle this!_

Bringing the blade in front of him with his free hand on the flat side, he conjures a portal in front as the white card flies through.

_My card...!_

Wasting no time once he lands, Crono rapidly approaches leaping at his brother who side flips out of the way.

_Gotcha!_ Crono conjures another portal directly beside Shinn just as he lands.

Seeing this, the black haired remnant ducks missing the card to quickly grab it flipping it through his fingers to block Crono's follow up attack without looking, only glancing out the corner of his eyes seeing Crono's gritting teeth. Shinn pushes his brother away before tossing the card at him.

"Hmpf!" With little effort, Crono cuts the card in two.

He looks to see Shinn in a stance.

_What is he-_

His thought process comes to a interrupted halt seeing his sibling punch the air where he lies, a card shooting from his sleeve. With little time to react, he rolls out of the way. Quickly looking back he readies himself as Shinn punches the air twice followed by a swing of his leg. Putting his blade in front of him, he readies to cut down the pieces of paper only to see them all pass by him to his confusion. He turns back in time to block a kick sending him careening down into the center of the crater.

Raising two fingers the cards fly upwards and with a single strong thrust in the direction of the crater, they descend circling one another. Looking up, Crono takes immediate action.

"**Full Counter: Rotation!**" Creating a spherical dome, the cards bounce off returning to Shin.

Another punch followed by two kicks releases three more cards cancelling the two groups out causing cyan dust to obstruct his vision. Knowing what is about to come, he slides another card from his sleeve to throw it. Just as it approaches, sure enough, Crono clashes through the dust as well as the card to clash fists with Shinn, neither refusing to be pushed back. Crono grips his hand with Shinn's before going for a swipe of his blade but stops as his gripped hand is yanked by Shinn to be delivered a knee to the gut followed by a kick in the same area once again sending him to the ground skidding clear over the crater. He recovers digging his blade into the ground coming to a halt.

_Those kicks are too much. _Wincing from the pain, he shakes it off to see himself on one side of of the stage with Shinn back on the other, the crater in between the two. Picking the blade from the ground, he slowly drops to a stance. Shinn resumes his stance initiating a side kick followed by a hook kick, two cards zooming to his opponent. One directly at him and the other arcing to his side. Slashing the first and about to go for the second, the follow up card arcs wider than expected past and circles Crono coming back to his front to which he narrowly slashes it.

Bringing his blade at the ready, Crono notices his brother pointing at him with his fingers downward.

**_Rain of Thorns!_**

Widening in panic, he whips his head up to see a shower of cards plummeting towards him from all directions.

_Damn it! Not enough time to create a large enough rift and leaving myself stationary won't end well!_

With no other choice, Crono begins running hitting a 90 degree turn every few feet as the shower of cards leaves a trail in the remnant's wake. He stops moving as the shower of cards surround him forcing the teen to raise up.

_He's surrounding me? Not happening!_ Opening a rift where he's standing, Crono falls through with it closing soon after leaving the barrage of cards with no target instilling themselves where he once stood.

Soon after, the cards dissipate into nothingness leaving only one remaining still stuck to the ground. Sliding four from his sleeve, Shinn sends them forward enlarging them bigger than himself as he pulls another channeling energy to it before placing it back in his sleeve. The four enlarged cards now motioning to orbit him to his North, South, East, and West.

**_Card Orbit._**

Lowering his sleeve, he causiously walks to the edge of the crater. He looks down noticing a circular shadow slowly filling the once flat area. Looking up, he takes sight of what seems like a solar eclipse from his position. Squinting his eyes, he can make out one of Crono's rifts.

_A distraction?_ Feeling a sensation behind him, he sees a portal shoot open throwing Crono's necrolite weapon at Shinn.

The South card moving to intercept as both weapons battle for dominance over the other before, Shinn anchoring himself as the North card positions itself like a wall and the East and West move beside each other acting as a backup wall. Though Crono's blade bounces off obliterating the South card. Realizing what he just did, Shinn turns back to the fake eclipse to still see the rift empty remaining afloat high above the stadium.

_Where then...? _He gives off a confused expression to look behind no longer seeing Crono's blade, his cards now circling around the teen.

With alarms blaring in his mind, he looks around before suddenly feeling a presence emanating from the crater as Crono jumps out from it, blade radiating a bright black shine.

"**Void Blade: Sunder!**" He shouts slashing the air, a dark crescent attack colliding with the North card pushing Shinn back as he once again anchors himself pulling up his arms to cover his face from the strong winds blowing from the two's collision of attacks.

Landing at the edge of the crater, Crono doesn't relent as his blade still glows that dark color.

"Have another!" He slashes the air as a second attack adds onto the first, Crono's **Sunder** now an 'X' shaped attack.

Shinn begins both sliding back as well as his card to crack. Raising both his arms, all three give off a brighter cyan sheen before stacking one behind the other.

_Just like when we first reunited, except I'm making this different!_ He points his sword at Shinn, the latter looking confused before widening as he glances to the portal to see a multiple **Sunders **soaring towards him.

Gritting his teeth, Shinn lowers an arm to slide a card from his sleeve. He enlarges it only instead of placing it behind the others, it begins rotating like a frisbee at high speeds. He clenches his teeth harder as it gains the glow similar to the other cards. Looking up to the oncoming crescent attack and with his one arm struggling to hold of Crono's assault, he winds the arm holding the spinning card.

* * *

"Isn't that...?" Momo wonders aloud glancing to Todoroki.

"I think so. Only he plans to use it now." Is his only response.

* * *

**_Card Shuriken!_**

Chucking it with all his might, the spinning card shoots forward it to meet the attack. Shinn's now free hand clenches as it divides the card into smaller versions; one in the center surrounded by others as the long-range attacks collide resulting in multiple explosions. The resulting pressure sending a gust of wind throughout the stadium though the boys down below remain unfazed.

A smirk escapes Crono which doesn't go unnoticed as Shinn begins to wonder to shoot his struggling attention back to the smokey sky for another **Sunder** to come bursting through the smoke. Although smaller than the previous, this one rotates vertically before slamming adding itself to the ongoing collision. Now an 'X' with a line down the middle, the attack cracks through the first card pushing Shinn further back.

Shinn quickly raises his hand reinforcing his two remaining cards as cracks begin to spread along it.

"Where are you looking, Shinn?" Said teen jumps in shock turning around moving the last card behind him to as Crono comes out from a portal with his blade is a swinging motion similar to a baseball player, both hands gripping the handle.

His blade glows a black hue as it extends past the tip of the blade giving the weapon an extended range.

"**Void Blade: Severing Strike!**" The white haired roars as necrolite meets energized paper, the resulting impact causing another blast to erupt.

Feeling his arms begins to ache for the first time in a long time, Shinn taking in the sensation looking between Crono and his tri-crescent attack. A second later, he takes sight both cards beginning to crack.

_How are you going to get out of this, Shinn?! _He wonders adding more power behind his swing.

As if having read his mind, Shinn answers by squatting down to jump placing a card below him acting as a platform, the resulting effect causing his two orbiting cards to break no longer being reinforced as Crono collides with his own attack.

_You have got to be shitting me!_ He grits his teeth as anger surges through the male as he slowly overpowers the three crescents to slash through causing an explosion.

_I don't sense him meaning he's entered a portal... So then he'll..._ Flicking a card to his fingers, he sends it high above the stadium to point downwards to the smokey area.

Feeling a force above him, Shinn raises his head up to see Crono appearing ready to cut him down only to stop taking notice of the position of Shinn's hands as he clicks his tongue turning around still in midair to be met with another hail of cards.

_This again?! Wait, that means he can't move!_ He thinks cutting the pieces of paper with incredible speed as he descends with his back to his brother.

Giving a glance, he sees said remnant unmoving. Simply looking at Crono's figure.

_But wait, if I stop now, then I'll get hit by his attack but if I keep this up then I'll just keep falling until I'm within his range!_

Choosing the latter over the prior, Crono reflects a few more cards with the last an extra boost as he turns soaring to his opponent. Moving his hand from its downed position, Shinn crouches down flying out of Crono's reach proceeding to point in two fingers on the remnant's sinking figure.

_He stopped his attack to regain motion over himself?! I bet he had this planned all along from the start! Now I'm back at square one!_

Looking at the incoming ground, he gains an idea as his blade glows black.

"**Void Blade: Sunder****!**" He unleashes his attack at the ground causing a gust of wind and smoke to explode hitting Crono softening his landing.

**"**Damn, I'm smart as fuck!" He shouts in joy to remember what his current situation is as he back flips from a barrage of card impanting themselves where he once stood.

* * *

"Midoriya, didn't you do something like that during your match with Bakugou?" The ice-user asks to gain a nod.

* * *

Looking up, his eyes widens seeing hundreds of cards surrounding him before dive bombing the white haired teen.

Snap. **_Punishing Blossom!_**

"**Full Counter: Rotation!**" He shouts spinning in place as a black dome materializes out of nothing pushing each and every card off colliding with one another.

When the relentless onslaught stops, so does Crono's defensive technique as all around him for the boy to put his hands on his knees panting, a thick cyan dust covers his vision. Soon, he makes out an even brighter cyan far off on what he can guess to be the edge of the tattered arena. He swipes at the dust causing the teen to stare slightly slack-jawed.

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. Dawg?_ His mouth drops wide open and the grip on his blade begin to loosen before his quiver becomes a sturdy smirk and his grip tightens all over again at the aspect of the challenge before him. Cracking his neck and breathing a few times, he readies himself gazing at Shinn.

* * *

"It's that wall from the cavalry battle!" Shoji states looking in awe along with the rest.

"Lucinance can still do something like that? Just how much longer can he go?" Sato is the next to speak up_._

"Truly a sight to behold." Tokoyami... praises?

"That is quite a spectacle." Aoyama sweatdrops.

"No it's not! That's what got most of us all knocked out!" Hagakure protests flailing her arms.

"You're still hung over that?" Ojiro asks.

"Of course! That should be against the rules! Hmpf!"

"Oh boy."

* * *

Before him standing higher than the stadium are a cluster of what is probably dozens upon dozens of enlarged cards standing on top of each other. Each visibly reinforced in the telekinetic glow and standing at the very top on the edge of a card-like platform lies Shinn looking down at his brother. His eyes seeming to have the light return to life.

**_Card_**_** Babylonia**. __Using something like this should be used early and not when I'm beginning to tire out._ Breathing in and out with his arms hanging lifelessly in front of him. _I had to use the rest of my cards because unlike during the cavalry battle, I wasn't as tired so I could focus on making more fakes of my cards unlike here. Using **Rain of Thorns **twice, a large scale **Punishing Blossom**, and reinforcing my **Card Orbit **as much as I did took a big toll. It'll be awhile before I can use another move like those. At least in my current state._ He thinks looking to his right arm.

Relon looks down seeing the tiny figure that is Crono. He takes one more breath in before releasing it gripping his fists.

_I can't stop now. Not yet_. He slowly closes his eyes lifting his head feeling the heat from the sun grace his skin. _I have a mission to accomplish._

Lowering his face to look down once more, his eyes begin to open stopping halfway, the life that had reappeared now gone.

**_Void Blade: Severing Strike._** Crono whips his blade out, the dark hue returning for it's range to increase past the blade. _Let's get it! _He darts off straight ahead.

Raising a hand, he pumps it down into an open palm. The wall of cards glowing in response as some cards begin to detach from their positions to float gently like a leaf to then zoom to Crono. Slashing one after the other, Crono spins his blade into a reverse grip cutting the third in half to jump slashing the next in an uppercut landing to see more incoming. Not wanting losing any momentum, he dashes the moment his feet touch the ground as dozens of cards approach.

Flipping the card back to his normal hold, he slashes the air opening a portal which he runs through appearing to the right slicing more cards before disappearing once again. This time reappearing on the far left to vanish again now at the base of the paper energized wall. With a sideswipe of his arm, Shinn sends more cards hurtling for his fellow remnant, Crono in response creating a black dome bouncing the cards back soaring to the platform Shinn is standing on.

Seeing this, he detaches his platform from the wall before crouching as the card lifts vertically before spinning and beginning its descent. Along the way, Shinn extends his hands along the wall of cards as he pulls out others sending them ahead intercepting the missle-like cards causing another explosion of cyan dust to obstruct both boy's view of the other. Lowering a hand to be an inch off of the card, Shinn releases his foots hold now plummeting to the ground with it next to him. He begins rotating the card at high speeds.

Out of the colorful dust, appears Crono having climbed from the gaps in the wall, his blade reered behind him glowing black.

**_Void Blade/Card..._**

Shinn reers back his card.

**_Sunder/Shuriken!_**

Both boys release their attacks for another collison for the umpteenth time to occur shortly followed by an explosion. Shinn planting his feet to a card along the wall anchoring himself as to not get blown off raising his arms as to cover his face, protecting himself from the blowing wind and smoke. Crono simply disappearing into a rift. When the smoke clears, Shinn can be seen card back near the top. He takes sight of Crono appearing out of a rift to stand on one of the gaps, both eyes locking onto the others causing both to take immediate action. Their adrenaline unwavering just as their wanting to defeat the other.

Touching two cards as he leaps forward, Shinn shoots them forward before grabbing one and decreasing its size gripping the corner of it with his hand. Leaping from on gap to the other embedding his blade to assist with his climb, Crono throws two more quick crescent attacks canceling out Shin's cards, this time Shinn appearing through the smoke swinging the card like a sword to clash with Crono. Both gritting their teeth at the other as they slowly pass pushing the other back, Crono gripping the edge of a gap with his free hands and Shinn sliding against a card against the wall.

Looking at Crono, our protagonist takes note of the many open patches that have cards missing and gains an idea. He quickly stretches his fingers before raising his hand to Crono's wonder before slamming it against his **_Card Babylonia_**.

_What is he- _

"Whoa!" Crono gasps as the wall of cards with gaps begins to flip horizontally, the gaps being filled in by cards causing the height to lower.

After a minute, the platform lies evenly above the beat up arena.

"So this is what you want, huh? Alright then." Crono mutters resuming his stance, blade in front of him as Shinn does the same with card still in hand.

Both eye the other awaiting for the slightest of movement. Noticing Shinn's arm twitch, Crono acts launching another **Sunder** to which Shinn stomps the card surface for one to rise blocking the attack and move for Crono obstructing his view. Not wanting to wait, Crono rushes forward slicing the paper in half to be met with Shinn having followed close behind it swinging his energized card down on him.

Quickly moving his blade back, they clash forcing Shinn to spin launching himself over Crono and onto a card for it to open up like a trap door before pulling itself back to normal. Before he can do anything, he senses something to his right which a card opens up although nothing comes from it. Quickly looking to his left he spots another card flip open for Shinn to jump out bring down his card. Again, he bounces off doing a motion with one of his hands leaving Crono confused to realize a moment too late as the card that lifted itself only a moment ago tackles him from behind careening him to Shinn.

Touching another card below him, Shinn lifts it picking it up and adjusting it so its the same as the other to be seen now dual-wielding. Crono attempts tp move but with a quick motion of his foot stomping the card floor, two more box in Crono at both of his sides.

"You want me? Fine then!" Crono shouts holding his blade at the side, a black hue appearing as the hue extends the range of the blade.

"**Severing Strike!**" He shouts getting closer and closer.

Crossing his elbows and the cards, Shinn focuses reinforcing both with as much energy as he can before tightening his grip and slashing both cards horizontally as Crono strikes vertically with his blade. Instantly both feel the force behind the other's attack as the sheer power negates a collision. The force causing the cards restricting Crono's movement to dissipate as he is sent flying to the card platform's edge and Shinn to the other. Both slowly get to one knee to take in the sight before them.

Just like earlier in their fight with the arena's crater, there now lies a giant hole at the center of the card-filled platform. Both get to their feet panting clearly for all to see now.

"Let's do that again, Shinn!" Crono shouts as he and Shinn rush one another, jumping over the hole clashing one again, albeit not as strong, pushing off on another to land at opposite edges of the hole.

Shinn stomping quickly on a card to rise as he uses it as a spring-pad to soar to Crono, crossing his cards at each side causing Crono to widen once again. Quickly leaning back, he can see in slow motion the energy card slice at the spot where he once stood. Shinn corrects himself sliding to a stomp on one knee before rushing back at the recovering Crono.

Seeing Shinn approaching, his blade begins glowing a black color. Seeing this, Shinn releases one of the cards he's using before he proceeds to rotate it.

_Come on, Shinn! I'm ready for_ you!

Rearing back his rotating card, Shinn readies to send it but instead launches his other card that has been acting as his over sword substitute to Crono complete shock.

_What?! Tch! **Full Counter!**_ He hits the card for it to repel towards Shinn twice as fast.

Still in the motion of having launched the card, Shinn pivots quickly but carefully to the left as he reaches his hand for the passing card catching it with his telepathic energy. In a smooth motion, the **Full Counter-Powered** card spins as does Shinn a few times before gaining control of it. He stops facing Crono with two rotating cards, one much stronger than the other.

With no hesitation, he chucks the weaker one first with a spin. Seeing this, Crono rushing Shinn jumps over the first landing to take sight of his brother already having launches the second. Slamming his hands to the ground, cards rise to intercept Crono to his annoyance only to be cut down. Looking back up he has barely anytime to block the second **Card Shuriken**. Supporting his blade with both hands, he grits his teeth still being pushed back. Veins becoming noticeable on his arms and forehead.

"Come the fuck ooooooon!" He curses.

_He used those cards as a prevention from me countering the card as well as to block my visibility of it! _The white haired teen looks past the attack to realize something. _Wait, where the hell he go?!_

A sudden sensation flows through him, his instincts telling him to turn around. Listening to his instincts, he looks out the corner to look in confusion seeing nothing but the first **Card Shuriken **approach the giant hole.

"Why is it...?" He turns back to trying to push away the attack, the logic coming to him a moment later as his eyes widen in horror. "Wait a sec!" He turns his head back around in time to see Shinn jump out from the hole above the first **Card Shuriken **which he grabs just above his hand before landing and taking off straight for Crono, the card seeming to absorb the energy from the cards around as the platform gives way. The card growing almost twice as big as Shinn while leaving a line along the platform as if a saw has cut through it.

_When he slammed his hands, he used those cards to not only obstruct my view of the spinning card, but also of him! He must have used the card he was standing on as another trap door and sticking his feet to the surface, ran upside down to the center where the hole was! _

_Payback! _He slides swinging his arm forward.

_Damn it, I can't block this!_

BOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Shinn falls from the broken platform, calling two real cards to bounce off on and the other catch him just above the ground. Panting once more, he opens his black eyes revealing the light back in them. Looks up covering his face from the strong winds with one eye open to see the results of his attack. In the sky where he and Crono once were lies two cyan wind tornadoes. One bigger than the other rotating counter-clockwise and the latter clockwise. Between the location where the two spheres are clashing against one another is Crono. Unable to be seen by anyone.

* * *

"Oh my God, that's what happens when you get hit by one of those?!" Kaminari shouts covering his face from the wind.

"THAT'S IT! LUCINANCE AND NUNU ARE DOING WAY TOO MUCH!" Mineta shouts hanging on to dear life by one of Shoji's arms.

"This is insane!" Midoriya shouts looking at the twin twisters with an eye open protecting his face with his arms.

_Card bastard can do something like this?! _Bakugou grits his teeth looking at the anomaly.

* * *

Slowly getting off the card having caught his breath, Shinn stares up at the twin twisters. His hairs rustling wildly against the strong winds. Looking back at his card hovering off the ground, he touches it returning it to normal placing it in his sleeve to look at said sleeve.

_These are my last two... _

He looks back noticing something wrong as his eyebrows furrows. Looking to his twisters, he sees to what looks like black rings before-

WHOOSH.

His tornadoes vanish in thin air as cyan dust particles explode descending to the ground along with Crono, his figure seeming bigger as it shrinks upon landing falling to a knee panting heavy. Visibility of the remnant veiled behind the amount of dust particles.

"**Damn it... what's with you and Insight... and cutting me?**" He jokes in between breaths with a augmented voice. "**But shit man... you really are something...**" He slowly begins getting to his feet. "**Even though I'm on my toes against you... you're doing moves three or four times ahead. That last move really did me in though... I'm pissed that I lost that round!**" He stands up finally visible, their eyes finally locking onto one another.

Black eyes meet pitch black with a white circle in both eyelids. Crono's shirt is completely destroyed exposing his toned muscular physique, tiny cuts throughout his body covered in black markings.

_So, he really did do it. _Relon thinks looking on as Crono's markings recede.

"Seems you've lost that attitude, Shinn." His words catching Relon's attention. "After all, with what's to come next it makes sense..." This making Relon look on with a curious look before his eyes widen understanding what he means. "It seems you get it now, don't you?" Relon's only answer is to grip his right fight tightly, this going noticed by Nunu who smirks. "That's it- Ack!" He cries in pain falling to a knee holding where his left trapezius is.

**_You know you can't win... so why bother going this far-_**

SMACK!

"Ah, damn what the?!" Nunu looks up holding the area where is left trapezius.

He widens seeing Relon standing before him with his hand in a karate chop position. His hand covered in circuit-like markings and his eyes pure white.

_One of the perks to _**_Eramsus Mode_**_. Being able to shut those annoying entities the hell up. _Nunu's eyes far wider than before.

"So you already knew I could do it, didn't you?" He asks.

_Honestly, I had no idea. Once I saw the condition you and Kanao were in, I knew you must have gotten stronger otherwise Kanao wouldn't have struggled as much as she most likely did. She would have beaten you much faster before I would have ever arrived. Though my suspicions were confirmed as we were fighting when you used you **Sunder and Rotation.**__ Those were much stronger than they were previously. That and it becomes pretty easy to figure out when you're kneeling on the ground holding the place that power resides._

"Heh, nothing gets past you, smartass. Maybe that's another reason why you were chosen as the leader..." He mutters, a dead silence falling over the two.

"By the way, how's that headache of yours?"

_My headache?_ Thinking back to it, he remembers the painful ordeal. _It disappeared once I had remembered something... I was so caught up in our fight I didn't realize it just up and disappeared..._

"Pffffft, how do just 'forget' about a headache like yours?" He laughs hands on his knees. "Like, seriously, how?" He continues before eventually dying down raising back to his feet. "Ready when you are." He says in a serious tone standing upright.

Relon nods turning around and walking away jumping over the crater to turn back facing his brother reverting to normal. Nunu forward walking to the edge.

"Thanks for the help earlier... NOW LET'S DO THIS, SHINN!" He nods in agreement as both boys lower into a squatting stance with arms bent at their sides.

Gusts of wind slowly begin to swirl around both boys as it begins to pick up speed to then suddenly die out. Both look to on another smirking.

"**Malevolence Form: 50%!"**

**_Eramsus Mode: 50%!_**

The wind picks up much stronger than before creating a funnel around the two, one white white wisps and the other black rising to the sky.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... GYYAAAAAAAAAA!" The black and white funnels explode in all directions, those in the audience gripping whatever they can as to not possibly be knocked off their feet once more.

The winds soon lighten as black and white gales of winds continue to swirl around the two boys. Standing with white circuit-like markings running along the right side of his body, with his right arm shining a bright white, with pure white eyes stands Relon. On the other side with black markings running all over his body, his eyes now pitch black with a white circle in each, with three huge rings floating on his back intersecting each other like that of a Venn diagram stands Crono.

Both boys release a black and white breath of air respectively taking in the sensation from their forms.

* * *

"Nunu did it!" Midoriya exclaims. "He achieved 50% mark!"

"Did you know?" Momo looks to Kanao who nods.

"During our match. I could feel it. His new strength."

* * *

"**I've been looking ****forward**** to this for a long time, you know.**"

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either. Took you long enough._

"**I don't want to hear it coming from the guy who at one point hated fighting.**" This causing Relon to let out a audible chuckle telepathically.

_Fine. Fine. Would you say the first stage was your win?_

"**Yeah, we could call it that considering much.**"

_Then you have one point from stage one and I have one point from stage two._

"**Which means I just have to win right here and now!**" Crono shouts now serious once again as he launches himself, blade rematerializing in hand already having altered with the tip curving back.

_Sounds right to me! _Relon jumps shooting into the air avoiding Crono. _He's gotten faster!_

"**Damn right I have!**" He retorts, the top circle on his back beginning to shrink.

_What is he...?_

"**Hope you don't mind, but I'm borrowing a move of yours, Shinn!**" Grabbing a circle off his back, Crono jumps throwing it under himself as he is propelled upwards.

_So you can fly too, huh?_ Relon ascends higher with Crono behind him. _But can you keep up? _Tucking in his body, Relon bursts forward at an even great speed leaving Crono behind.

* * *

"Did Lucinance...?" Mina questions sweatdrops.

"Just leave Nunu in his dust? Yes. Yes he did." Jirou answers for her also sweatdropping.

* * *

Bursting through a cloud, Relon halts taking in his new surroundings. The clear blue as far as the eye can see with puffs of clouds scattered below him partially blocking his view of the stadium and Musutafu City. A moment passes and Crono comes bursting through a cloud on his disk.

"**Fuck! Did you go past 50%?!**" Relon shakes his head.

Before Crono can complain, Relon blitzes the teen slamming his radiating fist into the side of Crono's blade sending him careening back down through a nearby cumulus cloud. A second later, the whole cloud disperses as black wisps explode in all directions revealing a more than slightly annoyed Crono. Not even bothering to say anything, he goes on the attack launching multiple **Sunders** Relon's way.

Rising high before descending down, the many crescents following on him like guided missiles. Taking note of this, he dives into a cloud with the attacks close behind entering the cloud as well. Crono gives a look of confusion seeing his **Sunders** fly right through the cloud before he realizes what Relon is doing.

"**Can't hide from me, Shinn!**" With a wave of his hand, he redirects his many crescents to break up homing in on the fluffy water and ice particles breaking it apart with ease to reveal an absent Relon. "**What?!**" Looking around frantically, a shadow looms above him.

Noticing out his peripheral, aa figure, he turns covering an eye at Relon in front of the sun.

"**So that's where!**" He throws his hand forward setting a loose his attack to then widen at the sight of a white beam hurdling straight at him.

Widening his hand, he moves the crescents to intercept the familiar beam only for it to scatter into hundreds of smaller means drowning his attack. Wasting no time in wanting to avoid the oncoming shower, Crono rips open a portal about to enter to feel a presence appear behind him. As if in slow motion, he turns his head to be met with a fist shooting him downwards off his disk.

Regaining himself, Crono opens his eyes to be met with the white shower of lasers resulting in an chain reaction of explosions all the way to the ground followed by a bigger explosion to finish off the attack. Relon coming into view hovering in place awaiting the results. Moments pass until the smoke finally clears showing the whole arena in pieces with the now bigger crater the only proof of its existence left. And at the bottom of the deep hole, a visible Crono with his blade raised high above him, his free arm radiating a dark light.

Taking one of the large rings from his back, he places it afloat above his head as the dark marked remnant reers back his glowing arm. "**Full Counter: Kickback!**" Crono shouts before launching it at the ring.

Said ring expanding in size as it too emanates a dark hue for a series of explosions to rockets upwards in the shape of a cone. Obviously not wanting to get hit, Relon rises higher and higher out of the blast's radius. Feeling the dark sensation that he's familiarized to be related to a **Ma****levolence Form**, he looks above to see the disk Crono was riding on early turning back into a ring.

Shifting far to the side out of the rings way, Relon has no time to react as it instantly turns back towards him. Wide eyed, he is about to shoot upwards once more.

"**You're not getting away again!**" Crono shouts once more widening his fingertips causing the ring to expand as Relon flies through it vanishing. The counter from Crono dying out leaving a huge cloud of smoke in its wake.

With a smirk, Crono opens a portal disappearing as well leaving everyone behind.

* * *

"Where did they go?"

"Most likely to a random location somewhere on the globe." Kanao answers.

...

...

"HUUUUUH?!"

* * *

Trees as far as the eye can see. That is all Relon sees as he flies above the tree foliage.

_Where are you, Nunu...?_

As if on cue, he senses the perpetrator behind his abduction near him as he feels a hand press on his back. Turning quickly around, he see Crono pulling back into the skies raising two rotating rings from his back. One hovering a few inches from his hands which are extended to his sides. He gives a grin before sending one after the other, the rings hurling for Relon at a relatively decent speed.

Without much effort, Relon flies to the left and then the right watching the two rings disappear into the forest below. Turning back, he notices the grin on his step-brother's face.

THUD.

Turning back around, Relon sees a path of tumbling trees begin to form before stopping abruptly as the two rings comes slicing through the foliage towards him.

_They're getting faster?!_ He turns on his side and rising higher avoiding the second ring as they pass by him and then Crono to see them circle around back towards him. _Damn it, they're even faster! _Turning around, he dives into the forest below with the two rings close behind. Weaving through the trees he glancing behind him seeing the rings maneuver as well almost copying his movements.

_How about this then?_ He zooms ahead turning off **Eramsus Mode** as he glides through the air with his hands reaching out to grab a tree limb swing. Gripping tightly, he uses his momentum to swing up and onto it turning back the way he came facing the incoming rings. Just as they are feet away from reaching him, Relon jumps forward passing in between the two rings landing down on the ground.

Quickly turning around, he sees the tree limb and the tree itself sliced as the rings continue on before circling back to him.

_Damn it!_ _What the hell's going on? _He looks above the treeline seeing Crono just standing on his disk looking on. _He doesn't seem to be manipulating these so how is- _He stops his thoughts remembering the moment Crono touched his back. _Back then. He must have marked me when I came out of his rift. __So even without being in **Eramsus Mode **__I'm still marked!_ He curses turning on his heel powering back to 50% before taking off jumping from one tree trunk to another as the black rings dance around him cutting tree after tree in half.

_If I can't run from them then...! _He lands on another tree to jump jumping to one of the spinning rings, his shining fist reared back as he collides with it. Instantly beginning to cut at his skin, Relon winces pivoting out of the way as it passes before turning around. Taking off once again, he inspects his hand seeing his knuckles cut clean off already reforming.

_If punching won't work, then what about shooting?_ Taking off with a burst of speed, Relon turns around gesturing his hands into a gun-like fashion before firing a barrage of white lasers, the rings slicing through with ease. _Those too? Could Nunu's 50% be stronger than mine with **Eramsus Mode**? No, it's too hasty to say that. Afterall, he just gained 50% of his **Malevolence Form**. It's more like these 'appendages' of his are stronger than what I've used so far._

Turning back around giving up on his shooting, he immediately pulls back as a jaguar pouces upon him from a nearby tree.

_OH SHIT! _He mentally screams. In sheer surprise, he bicycle kicks it over him launching it into another tree as he continues his flight. _What the hell... just happened? Wait, why the hell was that thing still here?! _He shakes his head refocusing taking in the sight of a treeless mountain in the distance.

"**So you're heading for the mountain, huh?**" Crono mutters having now taken a crouched position with a hand touching the black disk he holding him airborne looking on at the sight of trees being torn down leading to said mountain.

Standing up, he takes in a breath of air before exhaling.

"**I've regained some of my fatigue... Time I get in on the fun!**"

_I'm almost out of the clear- Ack! _Feeling a razor-like pain at from his heel, Relon turns seeing one of the rings grinding through the sole of his shoe. _It caught up?!_ _Wait, where's the other- GaK! _He looks to his left to see the other ring slowly cutting through his left arm.

With zero hesitation, Relon grabs the spinning blade with his right hand gritting his teeth from the pain cutting at the inside of his palm to then slam it with the other ring knocking it down into the ground before throwing the other into the ground as well. Zooming off with another burst of speed, Relon sees the gash in his arm slowly close itself and feels the same happen for the sole of his foot.

Having now exited the forest, Relon turns to the skies narrowly avoiding a slash from Crono backflipping into a skid before coming to a halt facing the white haired teenager now off the ground. Without saying a word, both charge clashing fists once more. Ducking a slash, Relon jumps back from another before Crono raises the disk he was hovering on above himself. Relon can only watch as its shape returns to that of a ring to realize what's about to happen.

_Not again!_ Blitzing to Crono, he prepares to deliver a kick straight to his face but stops sensing two certain prescences. Landing back on the ground, both rings shoot from the ground to his left and right.

"**Where are you looking!**" Refocusing on the deep voice that is Crono, Relon is met with a punch blocking his with both arms.

Immediately following by ducking his body and cartwheeling to the side landing on one hand about to push himself up from the two rings, his white eyes widens seeing Crono throw the third.

_I don't have time to block it! Tch! _Pushing off the ground with his hand, he spins knocking the ring away with the heel of his foot landing before being knocked away by Crono.

About to retaliate, he senses the rings coming from his left and right as well as above him. Jumping back, he avoids the fatal tri-attack as all three disappear into the ground leaving just him and a charging Crono. Raising his hands in a defensive stance, Relon begins parrying and dodging the extended blade.

_I need to do something about those rings! I'm basically outnumbered!_ _If I still had more cards, I could use **Card Orbit**. _Leaning back from a swipe at the neck level, he backflips in an attempt to not only create space having sensed the rings begin the accent but also kick Crono in the jaw but misses with the latter having stepped back.

Landing on both feet, Relon turns flying towards the top of the mountain.

"**Where do you think you're going?!**" Crono shouts in hot pursuit.

Spinning to the right, Relon avoids the first ring as well as the second.

_Where's the third?!_ Looking around frantically, it isn't until mere moments that he looks ahead to see it much larger than the other. _Not again!_ He can only curse as he goes through the portal followed by Crono and his disks.

Flying out, he stops taking in the his surrounding.

_The ocean. The middle of the fucking ocean. Really, Nunu?_ He questions with clear annoyance turning around to catch the sight of Crono back on a disk with the two rings headed for him.

"**What's the problem? We both can swim!**"

_You know what I mean!_ He shoots down flying across the blue surface, the duo rings close behind. Before they can reach him, he performs Immelmann turn making his way back in the direction he came straight to Crono.

"**Malevolent Void Blade: Sunder!**"

_What now?! _Looking up, He sees multiple crescents much bigger and curvier hit the water causing a giant tidal wave to appear.

_How does that even work?!_

"**By watching a whole lot of fucking anime!**" Crono retorts.

Turning to his left, Relon flies through the descending tidal wave as it crashes behind him.

_There's the end! _He says to himself to wish he hadn't as he sees his step-brother appear readying what can only be another attack.

Aiming a hand ahead in a gun-like fashion, Relon prepares to fire before realizing his sense of the rings closing in. Before he can react, a ring comes zipping through the water cutting his extended arm. Relon wincing as he drops it momentarily to refocus on Crono deliver another crescent attack his way.

Taking in a deep breath, he dives into the sea avoiding the attack for the water to crash harmlessly. Looking to the surface with his back to the depths, Relon slowly extends his injured arm along with his still good one watching the prior already heal leaving some bloods to float in place. A few drops seeming to have dried onto his sleeve. Once again, he has to stop his retaliation seeing the two rings veering through the water. Turning around and pushing with one strong butterfly stroke, he zooms further down into the dark depths.

_They're not as fast as they were before. So they're slower when in water, huh?_

At the base floor, he continues towards what seems like a ridge to stumble upon schools of fish and at the bottom even further beyond lies what seems like coral reefs. Covering his face as he flies/swims head straight into a school of fish, he lowers his arms to stop instantly at the sight before him. Sharks. And a three of them swimming as fast as they can towards him.

_You have got to be SHITTING_ _me_!

His tolerance now having been all but depleted, Relon rockets straight ahead towards the hundreds of sharp teeth visible to him. Diving to punch on in the gut, he shifts to the side punching another in the nose followed by a hammer strike in the same spot. He then rises up avoiding a ring to kick the other away. Spinning back around, he's met face-to-face with another shark.

Once again reacting on instinct, his hands motion grabbing the predator by its two rows of teeth spinning it.

_Let's see how Nunu likes this!_

**Above the water**

"**My rings are still following him... over there, huh?**" Crono mutters still standing on his disk platform to ready himself as he feels Relon's presence as well as his rings come closer to him.

Seeing a dark shadow, he readies himself for whatever his brother might throw. He sees a shadow and bring his blade in front of him but his expression changes as more shadows appear around one another. And the shadows are getting bigger.

"**What the...?**"

SPLASH!

A blast of water emerges as Crono raises his blade.

Now, Crono has been through his fair share of rough and even scary experiences throughout his 15 to 16 years of being alive. But nothing could prepare him for the sudden sight of dozens of large teeth mere inches from his face.

"**WHAT THE FUCK?!**" Hovering clear out of the way, he looks past at the sight of the shark falling back into the water.

SPLASH! SPLASH!

**"ARE THOSE FUCKING BULL SHARKS?!"** Shooting his head back around, he sees two more thrashing about towards him. Flipping upside down holding the edge of his disk by just one hand, he avoids the first shark and kicks the second away to then bring himself back atop his small platform.

**Below the water**

Still dodging the relentless rings, Relon dives further down to pull up once again leaving behind the rings temporarily.

SPLASH!

Taking sight of the first shark land, Relon wastes no time readying to fire an attack but for the umptenth time, his senses go off as without giving a glance, he speeds off from where he was to then look behind him seeing another shark where he once was.

_Is that...? __... Perfect._ Zooming towards it, he barrel rolls out of the way from a ring having risen from the depths and once again from the other.

With the shark nearing him, he runs away allowing it to give chase before U-turning and grabbing it by its tail.

_Up you go!_

**Above the water**

SPLASH!

Snapping his head, he sees another much different with a greyer shade and white underbelly already upon him.

**"IS THAT A GREAT WHITE?!" **With little time to dodge, he loses his blade reverting to his bracelet as he quickly grabs hold of the sea creature by both rows of its teeth.

The weight quickly plummeting the remnant to the surface of the ocean. He moves his head away as he resists the creatures attempts at chomping down.

**"No, no, no. You're not doing that! It's... Time... for you... to... GO!" **Having already had enough of this nonsense, he throws the legendary shark over and yards away back into the water landing with a bigger splash.

**Below the water**

Relon fires a constant twin laser at his 3 and 9 o'clock from his gun shaped fingers at the rings slowly them.

_Tch, these things won't quit!_ He relents as he dives further down to pull back before kicking the two nuisances once again into the depths of the ocean.

_That should hold them for a minute. _He mentally sights to hear an echoing sound further in the distance. _No way...!_ Seeing the creature gives him an idea. _Sorry big guy, I promise this won't hurt. _Zooming to the underbelly, he begins to rise to the surface.

**Above the water**

SPLASH!

"**Another- OH. YOU. HAVE. GOT. TO. BE. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME!**" Floating back slowly, he gazes at the world's largest mammal having been thrown in the air and is now falling directly over him. "**FIRST SHARKS, BUT NOW A FUCKING WHALE?!**" Crono complains rising above as the almighty sea giant lets out an echoing cry.

_Please let this work!_ Relon runs along the back of the falling creature to jump punching its back.

Wasting no time, he rushes for its blowhole just in time as the whale lets loose giving him a boost of speed soaring high into the sky. With an almighty splash unlike any of the others.

"**Damn it. Shinn that bastard!**" At his comment, he sees his rings emerge from the water shooting upwards.

Looking up, he takes sight of a speeding light coming at him before-

SMACK!

Crono is introduced to a knuckle sandwich sending him off his disk and skidding across the ocean.

_I'm not done yet!_ Roars Relon as he continues momentum to pull up before diving at his brother with a leg extended crashing into his abdomen as the two continue to skid.

_Not good! At this rate!_ Crono opens an eye to be met with Relon's pissed off expression as he begins to submerge.

Gritting his own teeth, Crono grabs Relon's foot that's planted against him and flicks his other hand, one of the rings expanding before teleporting the boys.

Out of the ring, using both hands, Crono grabs Relon by his leg before spinning him towards the ground. Recovering a good distance away from him, Relon looks around to see he's in... a bamboo forest? On a long looking path with two sets of bamboo railings on both sides of the path; one above the other surrounded by bamboo.

Refocusing on Crono, he sees him materialize his blade. Wasting no time he performs a karate chop cutting two nearby bamboos to his personal length. Lowering into a stance with one poised in front and holding the other behind in a reverse grip, he eyes his opponent. Water dripping off both boys. Crono points his blade at Relon who responds with narrowed eyes before remembering what's been the bane of his annoyance ever since they transformed.

Looking up, he sees the spinning loops surge forward much faster like back in the forest. Turning on his heel once more, Relon flies off along the path, the two rings hot on his trail with Crono having picked himself up in hot pursuit.

Energizing the bamboo-like swords with telepathic energy, he swings one at the ring knowing it away before following up with an uppercut. Turning his sights on his brother, he brings both bamboos in front of him blocking a **Sunder **to push past it soaring at Crono, their weapons meeting.

"**Really?! A FUCKING whale?!**"

_Really?! THE GODDAMN OCEAN?!_

Both push off with Relon charging back in to clash once more. Looking past Crono, he notices the two rings comes soaring at them.

"**Where are you looking?!**" Crono headbutts the teen slashing at him causing Relon to block with one of the bamboo but the force behind Crono knocks it out of his hand along the trail.

Flying backwards, Relon holds his remaining bamboo with both hands knocking away the annoying rings to then raise to guard from above against Crono.

"**Malevolent Void Blade: Severing Strike!**" Crono shouts jumping off his disk tucking himself with his blade pointed forward before he begins rotating quickly giving off the appearance of a moving sphere with a black ring around him. Thering being from the extended hue off of his curved blade.

Reinforcing his bamboo with energy as it glows a cyan color, the attack meet immediately pushing Relon through the air with the two rings hot on their tails. Relon Attempts to parry his brother but Crono shifts to the alternate side of the bamboo evening the two out.

_This is just like his **Rotation** only with the use of his blade!_

Crack.

Looking at the bamboo, Relon notices it begin to crack. Not wanting to meet the inevitable downfall, he moves his arms and ducks under Crono in a smooth motion escaping his attack just as his bamboo sword breaks into pieces. Crono quickly stopping himself as he digs his blade into the path slowing his acceleration. Seeing this, Relon turns his attention to the three rings coming his way.

_I'm surrounded? Well no way but up!_ As he begins to rise, he immediately seeing the disk having changed back into a ring drop down on him.

Diving off of the trail, he feels it cut deep along the side of his leg as he crash to the ground colliding his back against a bamboo stick. Holding his leg, he hears the whirling sound of spinning rings come his way. Getting on his hands and knees, he takes off low to the ground as his leg begins to heal itself. Seeing his brother take off, Crono begins running along the trail.

_Shinn's gotten slower. Now's my chance!_ His black gives off a black shine.

"**Sunder!**"

Looking back along the trail, Relon moves deeper into the bamboo forest avoid a crescent attack erupting a ball of smoke. Once past, he widens his eyes seeing more incoming. Pointing his finger, he fires off beam after beam cancelling the attacks. Barreling to the right avoiding a ring, Relon his grabs a bamboo stick spinning around to propel him towards Crono. The latter widening his eyes as he is in the process of sending out another crescent attack.

Extending his shining fist, Relon collides with Crono's blade. Two forces, one black and the other white pushing against one another. The pressure causing the bamboo trees nearby to bend backwards. Tucking in his arm slightly, Relon shoots it forward overpowering Crono as the remnant is shot far down the trail rolling over an over on his side. Not letting his advantage escape, Relon shoots into the sky causing the rings to miss him.

Pointing both glocked hands down below, a white sphere forms at the tips of his 'pistols.' He pants heavily swaying side to side slightly before correcting himself.

_Come on, stay_ focused! He cheers himself up taking in a deep breath as the three rings rise.

**_Divine Descendance!_**

Two white beams fire off to meet the rising three rings only for Relon to ball two fists causing the twin lasers to disperse into hundreds of beams descending to the ground. Some colliding with the rings which at first doesn't affect them but beam on top beam begins to push back before the rings are swallowed by the white shower. Seeing Crono begin to get to his feet, Relon blitzes through the shower past the rings held at bay by the many lasers.

"**I need to warp away!**" Finally getting to his feet, he conjures open a portal only to be kicked in his wrist knocking the blade out of his hand by Relon who using his element of surprise zips behind his brother grabbing him by the collar to chuck him into the air.

_This is gonna hurt! _Crono states crossing his arms, his pitch black eyes getting reflecting the light from the shower before he is struck resulting in a chain reaction of mini white explosions as he hurdles to the ground ending with a cluster of white blasts.

Anchoring himself to the ground, Relon puts an arm to his face as winds and white smoke blow past him. Lowering his arm to see the chaos, before him lies a bunch of small craters around on another. A large portion of the trail and side railings completely gone without a trace. Pieces upon pieces of the bamboo forest caught in the shower lay around burnt or blasted to smithereens.

Floating at a steady pace through the formed battlefield, Relon lands on the ground walking to a bigger crater along the rest. Peering down he sees nothing but a ring showing what appears to be the sports stadium.

_Wha- _Snapping his head around, he is met with one thing.

"**Kickback.**" The almightiest of backfists shooting him faster than what one would believe to be the speed of light.

BOOM!

* * *

"They're back. Ribbit."

"But who is it?" Momo questions looking over the railing along with Kanao, Mina, Midoriya, and Jirou.

The smoke settles revealing Relon on his back.

_The bastard's fanclub is something else_. Bakugou rolls his eyes to refocus down below.

"It's Lucinance!" Midoriya mutters to the group.

* * *

Letting out an aching white breath, Relon opens his eyes to see the portal high in the sky as well as the stadium. Rolling onto his hands and knees, he reels his back to being in a sitting manner. Raising his hands slowly up, he clenches them.

Falling to his hands and knees, Crono pants heavily as his two rings appear back on his back.

_Damn it. I couldn't absorb all of the damage._

Unbeknownst to him, the bamboo that he knocked from Relon during their earlier engagement begins to emanate a cyan color as it rises. As does the tall bamboo Relon had swung from begins to rise from out of the ground shifting horizontally towards the direction at which it is called. Which happens to be where Crono lies.

_Something's coming?!_ _From both sides?!_ Snapping his head up, he is met with the side of the bamboo-like sword hitting him square in the forehead as well as feeling something tackle his back causing his stomach to push out knocking him into the crater and through the ring.

With a downward motion of a hand, the long bamboo plummets Crono to the stadium floor with a loud thud.

Groaning, he gets to one knee looking at his brother who is now doing the same attempting to stand.

Managing to do so, the Omega member releases a black breath steadying himself. He knew fighting his brother of all people would prove to be difficult and so far everything has been what he was expecting. Letting a grin slip from his face, he chuckles at the thought before throwing a ring from his back below turning into a hover disk to which he jumps on taking to the skies above. The ring portal closing to appear alongside him as the last ring removes itself from his back to do the same.

Looking above at the charging attack, Relon cannot help but give a small smile. Here he was fighting his now step-brother who he hadn't seen in years. The only memories of the two being from their time in that dreaded hellhole of a home. As terrible of a nightmare as that place was, the memories if being with him and the others he cherished. And seeing how far he's come since their first meeting, it made him proud in a sense.

Clasping his hands together, the rings at both sides of Crono begin to spin turning into portals showing the black and purple void as well as summoning smaller portals all around him.

"**Bit Storm!**" Crono shouts, all of the rifts firing black and purple alloys of what seems like needles.

Squatting down, his right arm shines brighter than previously seen as he raises it with an open palm before slamming it on the ground. A white pulse emitting throughout the ground passing throughout all the rubble that was once the arena causing each to gain a white outline.

"**What is he...?**"

_**Sublime Ambuscade!** _From each white outlined rubble, erupts a cluster of white lasers instantly overpowering the needle bombardment.

"**Damn it!**" Pressing his hands harder against one another, more needles launching themselves against the seemingly endless attack.

* * *

"Is that a trap Relon activates? When did he set that up?"

Kanao thinks for a moment before it hits her.

"During our match against one another...!" Kanao mutters gaining the group's attention. "That explains why his **Divine Descendance** didn't explode on impact..." She states wide-eyed.

"So, had our match kept going, we would have been toast, huh?" Mina groans leaning back gripping the railing.

* * *

_To think he had something like this from the very beginning. The longer this goes on, the more of those beams seem to sprout! _Shifting his attention past the attack, Crono's eyes widen. _There's so many I can't even see past any of them!_

_He's still holding on even against this. Then what about_... Standing from a crouch, Relon stands tall looking up at the attack battling for dominance.

Motioning his right fist out to the side, white orbs begin to appear out of thin air. Squatting down, he jumps flying through the cluster strikes with the orbs injecting themselves inside his arm resulting in a brighter shine. With his left hand open towards Crono, who is completely caught off guard by the sudden appearance, Relon rears back his right arm before swinging it forward.

Crono quickly raises his clasped hands to meet Relon's fist.

**_Righteous Fist!_**

With another push, a white beam fires from his fist which forces Crono to fly out of the way cancelling his counter. The strong beam firing off into the sky before disappearing in the clouds leaving Crono to stare wide eyed still, sweatdropping at the aspect.

_If I had tried to meet that head on like I was planning..._ He redirects his point of interest to his brother who simple turns to look down at the airborne teen. Without a word, both quickly descend to the ground.

_I'm glad I acted when I did. **Sublime Ambuscade **lasted about as long as I thought it would. Although short, It's power makes up for it as it lays in wake until usage. Nice job avoiding it._

**"Thanks... Leave it to you... to have something... like that up your sleeve." **Crono responds taking a few deep breaths in between words.

_Looks like we both had surprises up our sleeves. Seems like we're reached our limits though._ Relon raises his hand seeing his right arm flicker its shining light.

"**Well then...**" Standing straight up with his rings floating around him.

_Yeah... _Relon flicks his wrist taking the last card out placing it between his fingers to hold it close to his face

"**Let's finish this!"/**_Let's finish this!_

Both boys raise raise their arms to the sky, the card begins to enlarge in size as it gains a cyan hue as the black rings lay horizontally turning into black disks which begins to rotate.

_All the remaining power I'm currently releasing I'll put into this card! _Relon buckles under the weight as he rears the giant card seemingly twice his size back behind him.

"**All or nothing, huh?! I like the sound of that!**" Crono shouts rearing back a ring as the other two drop from the stacked pile.

**_Card Shuriken!/_"Distortion Disk Barrage!" **Relon spins hurling his card forward with Crono throwing all three one after the other, the card pushing through to rendered at a stalemate with all three rings pushing against it to clash with a giant black and white air field encompassing the attacks.

"**I'm not done yet!**" Crono announces catching Relon's attention as he withdraws his curved blade. radiating a black color extending its range before rushing to slam it against the middle ring causing the card to slow push back.

_I don't think so!_ Relon zooms raising his arms to reinforce the energized card.

"**HAAAAAAAAAA!**" Crono roars pushing with all his might slowly pushing the card causing Relon's arms to bend outwards.

Refusing to give in, Relon digs deep mustering out more of his holy power. Slowly pulling back his fist, he speaks telepathically once more.

_Like All Might and Midoriya says..._ His sudden speech catching Crono's attention.

"**You-**

_SMAAAAAAAAAASH!_

BAM!

A blinding light overtakes the stadium forcing everyone to shield their eyes as wind blows in all directions.

* * *

"What's happening down there?!" Momo asks aloud covering her eyes from the bright light.

"Shinn has...!"

* * *

When their eyesight returns, the class along with the entire audience looks to the field to see Crono lodged in the stadium wall on one side and Relon on the other. Both both pulling themselves out landing o their hands and knees simultaneously.

"To think you amped yourself to 65%..." Crono mutters getting to one knee, his appearance no longer pertaining to his **Malevolence Form**. "Smart move... all things considered..." He chuckles panting as he slowly stands to his feet, raising his head slowly to take in the sight of his brother in all his glory.

Taking deep breaths with his shoulders raised and his back hunched stands Relon. With circuit markings along the right side of his body and his right arm flickering a pure white light, he has pure white eyes. His once all back hair now has at the end white tips and the most notable change is the very visible white and cyan mixed aura veiling the teen.

* * *

"Gone to 65% of his **Eramsus Mode**..." She stares taking in the sight placing a hand to her chest.

"This feeling!" Momo copies the gesture followed by the others and their classmates except Bakugou. "It's so warm."

"So serene." Midoriya adds.

"It's soothing." Jirou mutters.

"It's like I feel a sense of peace." Mina whispers.

_This is...!_ Bakugou clutches his chest ignoring his classmates' comments to the wonderful sensation resonating through their bodies.

"THIS FEELING! IT FEELS AMAZING, YO!" Present Mic shouts.

"So this is the effect of going past 65%? It seems like everyone here feels the same thing as are." Aizawa states in a low tone eyeing the audience and their reactions.

_Young Lucinance, is this that resonating sensation you mentions before? This feeling of... serenity?_

* * *

With one more white breath escaping his mouth, Relon releases his **Eramsus Mode. **

"Looks like we're both still up... so you know what that means..." Crono tiredly calls materializing his blade from wherever it landed.

Lowering himself into a stance, Relon nods in affirmation as does Crono. Both boys now back to normal, their black eyes make contact to give one another a mental agreement.

"Ready..." The white haired teen starts

_Set..._

"Go!"/_Go!_

Both sprint to one another, Relon with his arms behind him and Nunu's moving back and forth. Reaching the middle, Relon throws the last card from his sleeve as Nunu throws his necrolite blade, both tools colliding to land embedded in the ground. The moment they collide, both boys jump with Nunu a balled fist and Relon with a leg reared back.

"This is...!"

_The finishing!_

!Blow!"/_Blow!_

SMACK!

The knuckles of Nunu's fist collide with the side of Relon's face as his heel of his foot connects with Nunu's face sending both back with a thud lying lifelessly. All is quiet until a groan escapes Nunu and a loud sigh escape Relon.

"I'm done... I can't move anymore." Nunu groans ending with a chuckle.

Looking at the bright sun, Relon closes his eyes to open them slightly adjusting to the brightness barely circling a finger for words to be inscribed into the ground.

'I've reached my limit too.'

Both boys pant as they slowly sit up. Both with one leg crossed and the other over it with an arm resting overtop of it.

"BOTH COMPETITORS ARE UNABLE TO CONTINUE? SO WE HAVE ANOTHER TIE?!" Mic shouts questionably. "What do we do about this?" He whispers completely at a loss.

"Simple. Both won so they placed first. Midoriya and Bakugou placed second and so on for those who placed third." Aizawa states in a neutral tone though his expression seemed to be of bewilderment after having seen the match transpire before his eyes.

"YOU HEARD IT FOLLKKKKSSS! FOR ONCE IN SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY, WE HAVE TWO CHAMPIONS! GIVE IT UP FOR RELON AND NUNU LUCINANCCCCCCCCCE!" The audience erupts into a barrage of claps and cheers.

Down on the field, Relon enters **Eramsus Mode** placing a hand to his chest healing himself as well as regaining his stamina. Letting out a relieving sigh, he moves his head side to side rubbing his cheek from where he was punched. He proceeds over to Nunu who has his head hung and a hand extended to raise his head as Relon stops before him. Both boys smirk at on another gripping hands as Nunu is rejuvenated. Pulling him up off his feet, he too lets out a relieved breath of air.

The two take a moment to look around at everything before them. The cheering crowd chanting their names, the confetti being shot all over the place, the balloons being released into the air along with fireworks. The jumbotron reading their names with followed by a congratulations.

Looking around, Relon's eyes fall upon the one and only Class 1-A. Everyone accounted for. All the guys clapping with Kirishima and Kaminari giving a thumbs up. Even Bakugou is giving a slowly clap though he's looking away making the mute boy silently chuckle. Looking to the front row, he sees Mina waving alongside Jirou with Kanao in the middle seeming to have finally released a breath of relief she has been holding in for so long from the sight of her hands to smile at her brothers.

"Bet she's relieved with how it turned out." Nunu comments earning a nod from Relon.

Moving over, he sees Midoriya and Uraraka next to each other, both boys looking to one another for the freckled teen to give a thumbs up which Relon returns to not only him but the others. And finally his eyes land upon the owner of two beautifully vibrant onyx eyes. Simply seeing that smile grace her beautiful face is all he needs to see to know what she's conveying.

_Great job, Relon._

"Nunu!" Both boys turn to the bleachers where group 1-B sits showing Kendo with a two hands cupping her mouth. "Way to go!"

"Heh. Told you I was gonna make it!" He shouts back.

"Didn't doubt you for a second!" She responds.

Looking on at the stadium, Relon balls a fist.

_We did it._

* * *

"All of the first-year events for this year's U.A. sports festival have now been completed." Midnight announces f

On the now clear ground lies all of the freshman participants with photographers far off behind taking pictures.

"And now, we'll begin the award ceremony!" At her words, more fireworks erupt along with the thousands of spectators shouting in applauses as the patio rises from out the ground.

On the first place platform stands Relon and Nunu. Both looking forward with confident looks on their faces. Next is Midoriya and Bakugou. The freckled teen showing a vibrant smile on can only describe at pride over his achievement. Although not first, today he achieved outcomes greater than placing first. Glancing to his right at Bakugou, the teen is showing his causal annoyed look with arms crossed muttering something about 'stupid Deku' and 'survivor bastards.' He chuckles lightly at his childhood friend/bully's antics.

_Some things never change._

Finally in third place is Todoroki and Uraraka. The boy in deep thought and the girl showing a proud face similar to Deku.

"Now we will award the medals! The on presenting the medals will, of course, be by the one and only-

"**Hahahaaaaa!**" Everyone looks to the top of the stadium, the crowd for the umpteenth screaming their heads off as the silhouette jumps descending onto the scene.

"Our very own hero, All Might/ I have brought the medals here!" Both say talking over each other as the number one hero lands looking back to her grinning awkwardly.

"Sorry. Sorry." The sexy hero apologizes. "Now then, All Might, please present the medals starting with third place." He nods.

Walking to Uraraka, the hero shakes her hand handing the gravity user her medal before leaning and speaking into her ear.

"**Young Uraraka, very well done on your placement. ****Your match against Young Bakugou proved how far you've come**. **With more hard work, I know you'll reach even greater heights.**"

"T-thank you sir!"

Moving on to Todoroki, he leans forward.

"**I'm assuming your match with Young Midoriya helped you to say the least, no?**" He asks hinting at the reference of Todoroki's other arm.

"During my match with Midoriya, I believed that neglecting this power was my way of proving I could achieve the top but Midoriya opened my eyes. I think I understand a little better on why you have your eyes on him. I wanted to be a hero like you but now..." He pauses shaking his head. "Now there are some things I need to settle first." All Might nods acknowledging the boy's words as does Midoriya, Nunu, and Relon having heard him.

Moving on to Bakugou and Midoriya, the number one hero places his hands at his hips looking at the two boys, Bakugou actually looking back with a neutral look and Midoriya his still smile.

"**You two. Where do I start?**" He asks with knowing pride.

"You have save us all the trouble of a long speech about friendship and all that crap." Bakugou answers.

"**Haha, very well.**" Handing both boys their medals before leaning to whisper in the blonde's ear first. "**Maybe now you will be able to turn all of that anger into a newfound strength that will leave Young Midoriya in awe.**" His words causing Bakugou to gain an annoyed twitch smirking menacingly.

Moving over to Midoriya, he leans forward.

"**Young Midoriya, I couldn't be more proud. Very well done.**" Those words were all that needed to be said to the inheritor who nods.

"Thank you, All Might!"

Stepping back, he moves to the middle towards the brothers.

"**Finally you two. Like Young Bakugou suggested, I'll keep it short. Standing here is proof that you two have overcome your past. You could even say you've overcome fate. Very well done, Young Nunu, Young Lucinance.**" Both boy bow as the pro places their medals around their necks.

_Overcome fate... huh?_ Relon looks back to the pro hero.

"Thanks All Might." Nunu responds as both boys bow once more to the number one hero.

"Now then, as the champions of the sports festival, many would like to hear some words from you two." Midnight mentions walking to the group. " Or should I really say Nunu considering the obvious."

"I'll speak on behalf of both Shinn and myself if that's alright."

"Very well."

After the four placements join their classmates, the podium returns with both boys taking the center. A microphone stand in between them. Both focus on Kanao in the front who gives a small nod as they look to each other nodding.

"YOOOOO! THIS SPORTS FESTIVAL MAY HAVE BEEN THE BEST ONE YET FOLKS! BUT! BEFORE WE END IT OFF, LET'S HAVE A WORD FROM OUR CHAMPIONS!" Present Mic announces silencing the excited crowd.

"I hate speeches." Nunu mutters earning a chuckle from Relon.

Moving to the mic, Nunu begins to speak.

"I'm not one for speeches nor is my brother here so we'll try to keep it short. First off, we want to say thank you to U.A. for this opportunity as well as thank all of our classmates for giving it their all. We felt before this whole thing started that everyone had changed over these two weeks but now after, it feels like we've all gotten better and we each will continue to improve. To become a hero to help others. That is my personal goal ever since I was saved as a child. Back then, I was saved by someone who I now consider to be my savior. That guy inspired me to become a hero and it's because of him that I am standing here." This causing Relon to look at Nunu surprised.

_Nunu... _The black haired teen gains a grin of appreciation as his brother continues.

"I also want to thank my classmates for both their hard work as well as their support. We planned for at least one of us to reach the finals and we accomplished that." He looks to his classmates. "Most importantly, I want to thank my brother Relon and sister, Kanao for their love and support and for going all out. Nothing beats that of family and fighting against my brother proved that last bit during the match. With all that taken care of, I only have one thing left to say." He gains a smirk taking the mic from the stand spinning it in his palm before stopping with it close to his smirking mouth and pointing to one of the camera's that is broadcasting to the jumbotron. "Shinn, Insight, and Crono are here so come get some!" With that, he holds out the mic dropping it and taking one step over the podium to hop off followed by Relon to their friends.

"**Now then.**" All Might begins taking the podium. "**Anyone of you could have been up here. Just as you have seen from all of today; Competing! Improving each other! And climbing even further beyond! This generation is definitely shaping up to be amazing! So I just have one last thing to say! ****Everyone****, please say it with me! Ready? And-**

"**Thank you for your hard work!**/PLUS ULTRA!"

...

...

"HUUUUUUUUUUH? IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN 'PLUS ULTRA' THERE, ALL MIGHT!" The entire stadium shouts.

"**S-sorry, it seemed like the right thing to say...**"

* * *

**Word Count Goal: 30k - Finally Achieved!**

**Things to note**

**1\. It wasn't a month!**

**2\. I got a job at amazon.**

**3\. School is almost done.**

**4\. Longest fight scene I've ever written as well as chapter.**

**5****. Forgot to mention last chapter that I saw the MHA movie and boi was it amazing but damn was All Might's ****explanation**** at the end completely mind boggling. Like I literally shouted HOW?! and the entire theatre laughed and agreed.**

**6****. I always planned for Deku and Bakugou to gain a ****friendlier**** relationship because of what I have planned for the future so I hope you all like or are okay with how I portrayed Bakugou in this chapter. First time writing something like this but I think I did at the very least; an okay job. Always room for improvement I say.**

**7****. Almost done with the next chapter.**

**8\. Now we can get back to what I've missed. FLUFF FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF.** **Having written 100k on just the sports festival, I'm taking a well deserved break from fighting scene for a while so until then... It's time to fluff this story the hell up!**

**9****. Lemme know y'alls thoughts.**

**And finally...**

**10\. Stay safe and healthy :)**

**See ya~**


	19. Chapter 17: Fated Emotions

"Damn, hell of a day that was." Nunu says with a sigh of relief putting arms behind his head. "My body still aches from those kicks."

Nunu, Relon, Kanao, Momo, Midoriya, Mina, Jirou, and Uraraka can be seen leaving the stadium.

"Well it's Lucinance. You should have known he was going to land at least a few."

"Yeah, _I know._ That's why I was trying my hardest to avoid those, Jirou."

"Guess ya didn't try hard enough, hehe." Mina teases earning a twitch from the white haired boy.

"Damn." he looks away shaking his head in dismay.

"Now that I think about it, where did you guys even go after you transformed?" Uraraka asks, this causing both boys to stop in their tracks as everyone stops to see both with wide eyes.

Nunu slowly turns looking to Relon to be met with the deadliest of glares as Relon stomps to the teen already backing up with hands in protest.

"HEY, I WAS JUST GOING OFF INSTINCTS, OKAY?"

"What place did you end up at has Lucinance so upset?!" Midoriya exclaims.

"Not what _place_ but what _places_." Kanao corrects. "Am I right, Crono?" She asks at the still backing away Nunu.

"SHINN, CHILL! IT WAS ALL JUST APART OF THE FINALS! YOU KNOW THAT!" His words finally causes Relon to stop taking a deep breath before turning to face his classmates pointing a finger at his step-brother as he proceeds to stomp the ground forming words to which the five look down reading.

'This ASSHOLE took me to some jungle where I nearly lost my head to a JAGUAR of all things we fought on the side of a mountain! Then we ended up in the middle of the FUCKING OCEAN of all places where, again, I NEARLY LOST MY HEAD TO A GROUP OF SHARKS THAT I HAD TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON THE WHALE!'

"You forgot the part about the bamboo forest though."

_I DIDN'T MENTION THE BAMBOO FOREST BECAUSE AT LEAST NOTHING THERE TRIED TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!_ Relon shouts telepathically having enter **Eramsus Mode **with circuit markings appearing.

"Wow, you guys really took your fight to the next level, huh...?" Uraraka looks between the two sweatdropping along with the others for everyone to stop noticing two dark auras resonate from Momo and Kanao.

"Nunu... is what Relon's saying true?"

"Crono, you obviously wouldn't have done something so foolish... correct?"

If one was looking at Nunu, they may have been able to see his very soul run for its life at the sight of the two girls smiling sweetfully, their eyes closed causing the four near them to quickly back off.

"YaoMomo and Kano's snapped!" Mina shrieks.

"Nunu, I think your only chance is to run!" Jirou warns hiding behind Mina.

"So this is what a real life yandere looks like let alone two!" Uraraka whispers behind a shaking Midoriya.

"All of my training could not prepare me for something like this..." He whispers back, arms out in an attempt to protect the scared brunette.

"Say less!" He turns on his heel about to take off for a hand to grab his collar.

Turning around, he feels his blood run cold as sweat quickly accumulates.

"Leaving so soon, Crono?"

"Stay a moment. We have much to discuss." Momo mentions ominously as she places a firm grip on his shoulder.

Both girl's eyes seeming to have darkened as they look on at the remnant, eyes half open only making them look more eerie.

"YO SHINN, TELL 'EM TO BACK OFF! I'M SORRY, OKAY?! SHINN, YOU HEAR ME RIGHT? SHINN? SHINN!"

Having felt like he's had enough, Relon huffs crossing his arms.

_He's had enough you two. Thanks though Kanao, Momo._ At those words, he returns to normal as both girls release their grips for Nunu to run a few yards hunching over holding his heart breathing in repetition.

"I thought I was gonna die again!" He wheezes.

"So uh, Lucinance, how's your headache? I noticed you were holding it early in the match." Mina asks attempting to change the subject after that situation.

"It disappeared during our fight. Crazy part is this guy somehow forgot all about it." Nunu answers returning to the group keeping his distance from the two.

Everyone forms a circle with it going in the order of Relon, Momo, Kanao, Nunu, Midoriya, Uraraka, Jirou, Mina, and then Relon again.

"Seriously?" Relon nods to the pinkette. "How do you forget something that left you clutching the wall?" He shrugs.

"Well it's good to see you've recovered from that at least." Midoriya comments which Relon nods to.

"Are you sure you're alright, Lucinance? Considering the condition you were in when that Monoma guy was bombarding you with that question." Jirou asks for Relon to nod for the third time. "Good to see you're fine now. What ever happened to that creepy asshole anyways?"

"Don't know. I didn't see him anywhere during the awards ceremony."

"Maybe he left because he felt bad." Uraraka comments.

"Better have considering the shit he pulled." Nunu responds. "But who cares about him. Can we address the elephant within the group?" He says looking between Midoriya and Relon.

"What are you referring to, Crono?" He doesn't respond instead giving the other guys a look.

"Shinn, here, may not have realized it yet but I know Midoriya has an idea what I'm referring to." He says nudging the freckled teen leaving Relon and Midoriya to tilt their heads in confusion.

"W-what are talking about?" Midoriya asks.

"Mina, you know what I'm getting at, right?"

She, like the rest gives a confused look to notices his eyes cut to his left following to see Midoriya and then Uraraka, the meaning finally connecting as her eyes widen for a grin to follow.

"Hehe, I get what you're saying~."

"Oh god, both troublemakers are at it again." Jirou facepalms at their antics.

"What are you two taking about? Come on, tell us already!"

_What are they..._ Looking at Midoriya, Relon looks to Mina following her gaze to land on Uraraka. _Oh no._

"Seems Shinn has figured at least one of the two out." Nunu calls out for Relon to have all eyes laid on him.

"Relon, what is he getting at?" Momo asks shaking her head.

Relon leans over to make eye contact with Kanao who after a moment, looks to Nunu with a deadpan expression.

"Only you."

"Hey, if I don't say anything, then they may never say it."

"Who?" Momo, Midoriya, Uraraka, and Jirou all asks simultaneously.

Relon snaps his fingers gaining everyone's attention as he tosses a card to Midoriya. Catching it, he reads it for his face to burst red with his eyes bulging.

"What's it say, Deku?" Uraraka asks getting closer to take a look for the green haired boy to jump away placing it behind his waving a hand in front of his face.

"O-oh, t-this? I-it's n-n-n-nothing r-realy hahaha."

"And let the stuttering commence." Mina grins as Jirou and Momo look between the two before widening in realization.

"Nunu, you shouldn't force that topic!" Momo berates.

"If I don't mention it, then it's going to end up forgotten and you know it!" He defends.

"Mina, why are you like this?" Jirou sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.

"What are you guys talking about? Come on, just say it already!" Uraraka whines.

"Ahem." Mina coughs into her hands getting everyone attention. "Hey Uraraka."

"Yeah?"

"Wasn't there something you wanted to talk to Midoriya about once the sports festival finished?" Mina asks ending the sentence with a smirk.

"What do you mean tal- Her eyes widen as her face turns a dark shade of red.

Uraraka slowly glances to her right at a blushing Midoriya. Both make eye contact to quickly look away from the other.

"Considering you both forgot, my work here is done."

"Come on, let's give the two their space." Mina adds, the two beginning to walk ahead.

"We'll be up ahead when you guys are done." Jirou sighs shaking her head at the two's antics before walking away.

"Is this really-

"Come on, Momo. Don't even think about it. What's done is done!" Jirou orders turning her around and pushing her after the two.

"But Kyoka!"

"No buts! Kanao, let's go. Lucinance, you too!" Kanao simply nods turning to leave.

Relon looks at the two before swirling his card and departing along with the others leaving Deku and Uraraka alone. An awkward silence befalling the two. Slowly, raising his head, he looks at her back taking notice of her head hanging slightly. He opens his mouth but not a sound leaves for him to close it in defeat.

Here he was with the girl of his dreams. Alone. When she had first asked to talk, he hadn't thought of what it could be so he didn't bother to ponder on the topic. Now looking back and seeing everyone root him on in his confession about his fight with Shinso, he hadn't even realized how obvious he made his feelings for her. Yet, their support helped him step onto that line. He'd given her something you could call a pre-confession if that made any sense without even realizing it till now. Now, he was halfway there. All he had to do was cross it by telling her how he feels.

_Everyone's cheering me on and here I am unable to say it!_

Here she was with the boy that she has developed feelings for. With no one around. To think that she would fall for someone who nearly tripped at the entrance to the prestigious hero school. To think she had completely forgotten about how she was going to confess how she felt like he had. She was so caught up in the here and now, she forgot all about the then and there.

_How could I forget...?_

Giving a glance, she sees the boy that she's fallen for deep in thought to turn her back to him once more. Always thinking. The most analytical boy she's met. Yet he's also the nicest, sweetest, honest, caring, the list goes on ending with 'blank guy she's ever met.' She sees so much in him but... what does he see in her? She was as basic as most girls comes and she was nowhere near as Was his confession just him stating his honest thoughts or was there genuinely more to it than that? She knew how she felt towards him, but did he feel the same? This thought frightened her.

_Does he...?_

Looking back, he never would have thought developing feelings for someone would happen during his short time at U.A. Not that he considers it a bad thing but rather with how engrossed he is with heroes and life as a student at the school, he never would have imagined gaining feelings for a girl would actually happen. He liked he. His mother assisted him in confirming that. Yet, why was he hesitating?

Looking back at her reactions during his "pre-confession" and again right when Mina mentioned their supposed talk, he would take a guess and say she may actually like him back with how flustered she looked. But was he right? Everything seemed to point in that direction, so why was he hesitating?

_Could she not like me, afterall? Maybe she is simply in an awkward situation and all of this is one giant misunderstanding. I mean, who could like someone like me...?_

His shaking fists loosens dropping the card. Realizing the sensation no longer present in his hand, he looks down seeing the card. Crouching down, he picks it up widening at new text inscribed.

'Stop thinking too much. Be confident.'

* * *

_'You're really a good guy and friend, Midoriya. Just give it time. I'm sure you two will get together.'_

He puts his hands up defensively as he leans back, his eyes scanning for anything to get him out of his predicament only to look past his crush at the whole of class A looking at him, smiling and nodding.

_"Have more confidence, dude. You trained with us and you're hella smart enough to fight anyone here. Give yourself some credit. You've come this far because of your skills, not luck."_ Nunu states leaving Midoriya speechless, only able to look on with his mouth agape as he sees the two girls nodding in agreement.

_"It's annoying enough seeing the card bastard and her all mushy from time to time but seeing the way you two act pisses me off even more with the fact you aren't fucking together."_

* * *

His trembling ceases as he stands to look at Uraraka.

_Lucinance, everyone, thanks! _He places the card in his pocket to lightly claps his cheeks.

With a newfound determination etched on his face, he walks forward. Memories of his time with Uraraka resurfacing with every step.

* * *

_"Are you okay? I stopped you with my quirk. Sorry I didn't ask first."_

_"Let's do our best, Deku!"_

_"I am Ochako Uraraka. My quirk is _**_Zero Gravity_**_. This allows me to remove the effects of gravity from anything I touch upon contact with the pads on my fingertips."_

_"Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!"_

_"Alright!"_ Uraraka shouts forcing her team forward. _"We'll get it back, Deku. We definitely will!"_

_"Oh well. Seeing Deku stutter was worth seeing at least."_

_"Let's make this a good match, Deku! Don't hold back for my sake because I'm giving it my all!"_

Midoriya lays on top of Uraraka with his arms and knees on both sides of her pressed against the cement floor. The two looking directly into the other's eyes. Both blushing bright vermillion, neither knowing what to say or do.

_"I knew you were going to win because you're you. It's kinda hard to put it into words but I just had this feeling that you would."_

_"Um... Deku? Thank you."_

_"After the festival is over... Can we talk? It's something important. That's all I can say right now. Is that... okay?"_

_"Come on, Deku! You can win this!"_ Hollors Uraraka cupping her hands to her mouth.

_"Huh? Oh, that's odd. Why am I..."_

* * *

With one final step, he stop before his best friend.

"U-Uraraka." Her head rises as she turns to face him.

"Y-yeah?" She gulps taking note of his sudden change in demeanor.

He prepares to say something but stops himself.

"Deku?"

He walks past her to gaze up at the stadium.

"Today felt like forever, didn't it?" He asks keeping his sights on the large structure, Uraraka moving to stand next to him taking in the sight.

"Yeah, so much happened in such a short time. We had a race, a cavalry battle, 2v2 matches, and we both even made it to the final event. I guess you can call it luck that-

"No, that's not true!" He interrupts shaking his head turning to her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. It's just you got that far because of your skill. Not luck." She looks on in surprise to burst into a giggling fit trying to hold herself back. "W-what's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. I'm not laughing at you, I swear." She answers catching her breath turning to look back ahead. "It's just... No matter what, you're still you."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always cheering other on. So honest with your feelings on whatever the topic is. It's something that..." Her face scrunches up as if struggling to release the rest.

"Something... that what?" He questions, Uraraka once again facing him now with her hands together in front down at waist level and her face looking forward.

"It's something that..." She raises her eyes making contact with his, her softened blush returning darker as does Midoriya's. "I've always admired that side of you."

"You-you have?" She nods averting her eyes back to his chest.

"Honestly, I feel I only got as far as I did because of your help. And Jirou's." She quickly mutters not wanting to ruin the mood. "Had I not partnered myself with you, I doubt I would have gotten as far as I did." Midoriya opens his mouth but is interrupted. "And that's my honest opinion." He sees her tensed shoulders slump as silence behalls the two once more.

"...Thanks." His out of nowhere response causes Uraraka to raise her eye to be met with that gentle smile she's familiarized herself with.

"H-hey, why are you thanking me?" She asks, tensing once more.

"For cheering me on and helping me. Honestly, if you hadn't snapped me out of my stupor during the cavalry when we lost the ten million or when I was falling through the air with my fight with Todoroki, I don't know what would have happened. In a way, it's because of you I made it so far." He rubs his head.

"W-what are you saying, Deku?" Shee blinks flustering more trying to process the words from his mouth. "It should be the other way around!" He shakes his head.

"I've gotten strong, yeah. But I could only do so much. When it really, mattered you helped me."

"You're the one who helped me, though! Even though we lost the ten million, you managed to get it back!"

"But that's due to you and the others getting me there!"

"So still/Even so!"

"It's because of you I got so far!" Both say to look at the other, their mouths agape.

In doing so, both then realize how close their faces have gotten to each other's causing both teens to back off averting their gazes. Midoriya his mouth with a hand and Uraraka fumbling with her fingers. Neither say a word, too busy thinking until...

"Uraraka I/Deku I." Looking to one another to speak, they stop.

"S-sorry, you first." Midoriya gestures.

"N-no, I insist."

He is about to refuse but realizes they're getting nowhere like this so instead he nods.

"Okay, I have two suggestions."

"Okay, what's the first?"

"H-how about we both agree that we helped each other get as far as we did?"

For a moment, she looks at him with a tilted head as if replaying what he said on repeat trying to make sense of it all until her head straightens.

"Deal." She chuckles out of embarrassment.

Mainly in part due to that being what she was going to suggest. She then remembers what he said.

"Wait, what was the other suggestion, then?" Her question causes his cheeks to flood a vermilion color.

He begins to look away from her beautiful brown eyes he's come to adore but after a long blink, he locks eyes with to her_. _She gulps. He prepares himself before taking one step closer. Both blushing more as the pair feel themselves slowly tense. The long awaited moment. There was no going back. The only way left was forward.

"Would you... like to go out with me?"

Finally, he had stepped completely over that red line. He said how he felt with strong a conviction. Now all that is left is-

"Yes!" She blurts. "I-I'd love that."

Nevermind. Nothing was left.

"So then we're...?" She nods stepping to embrace him which Midoriya soon returns albeit super nervous.

Still tensed from that whole ordeal, both finally breathe a sigh of relief before bursting into fits of laughter. They soon calm their nerves to simply enjoy the other.

"Deku." He looks down to see her looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

She doesn't respond. Only continuing to look at him, her blush still visible. His eyes leaves hers as they slowly trail down to gaze at her soft lips.

"Do you-" He mutters only to be cut off as her lips plant themselves on his. Although not forceful, it catches him off before he returns the affection.

Strawberry. A flavor Izuku has had numerous times but now had a newfound love for it. Never had he realized how amazing something was until he finally had it.

A minute passes before the new couple separate themselves, their faces completely flushed as the two catch their breaths.

"Does that-"

His lips press themselves silencing the girl as Izuku places his hands along her waist and Ochako wraps hers around his neck.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!" Both jump back at the sudden shout seeing Bakugou with his annoyed face walking by. "NOW GO GET A DAMN ROOM, SHIT!" He curses leaving the lovebirds to stare as he walks by.

"Did he say..." Uraraka begins in wonder.

"About time?" The two look to each other before releasing another fit of laughter soon coming to hold one another.

"So...?" She begins.

"Does that answer my question? Yes. Yes it does." He quickly answers.

"And..." She trails off.

"And I loved what just happened. Like _a lot_." He answers again causing the brunette to giggle.

"You're answering kinda fast, Deku. You okay?"

"Yeah, just... heat of the moment catching up is all." He pauses for a moment.

"S-sorry." She lowers her head losing her smile.

"N-no, it's t-totally fine! I swear! Like I s-said, I l-liked it a bunch so if it was... okay w-with you..." He goes quiet as she lifts back up her head.

Placing a finger, she silences the teen as he notices the vibrant smile.

"I'm just messing with you." She whisper leaning in for a gentle kiss, Midoriya instinctively taking in the moment, before pulling away wrapping her arms around him once more.

"You...! That wasn't fair..." He sighs in defeat.

"Sorry, Deku. Seeing you stutter is still the cutest thing about you so it was worth seeing it again."

He wants to respond but can't. Why? That smile. That damn smile. That damn beautiful innocent smile that he's fallen for ushers out his negative emotions leavin the boy with his mouth agape. Tilting her head, she looks at her new boyfriend seeming to be in a sort of trance.

"Deku?" Her soft and gentle call snapping him from his hypnosis. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just got lost looking at your wonderful smile." He answers absentmindedly.

Her eyes are now the pair to widen as her small blush expands. Midoriya's eyes soon following her example having realized what he just said.

"T-thanks, D-Deku."

That warm sensation inside the youn inheritor increases in temperature.

_She's even cuter stuttering!_

"W-we should head back soon. The others most likely are still waiting." He states calming himself.

"Yeah, you're right." She lets go moving to his side before reaching out her hand. "Ready?" He looks to her realizing what she wants to smile nodding.

"Let's go." He takes her hand in his intertwining their fingers.

* * *

"So how much longer do you think it'll take them?"

"Don't know. Considering they both become flustered, it coukd be a while." Jirou answers her pink friend, the group of teens waiting along the sidewalk out the entrance.

"Well we don't have to wait much longer." Nunu announces leaning off the arched entrance.

"Why do you say that?"

"Simple." He moves to the entrance to pointing "They're here." All follow to see the two walking hand-in-hand.

"FINALLY, THEY'RE TOGETHER!" Mina cheers pumping her fists into the air.

"About time." Is all Jirou says.

"Midoriya, Uraraka, I'm two look great together!" Momo greets clasping her hands.

"Congratulations." Kanao says.

The new couple rubs their heads bashfully.

"Thanks, everyone." The two respond, Midoriya glancing to Relon giving a thumbs up which the quirk interior returns.

"So now we have two couples in Class 1-A. Wonder who the next will be." Jirou comments.

Relon and Kanao look to Nunu.

"What?"

"Your 'instincts' are quite accurate." Kanao answers flatly.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm psychic!"

"Then how do you explain the other night with Relon?"

"What night?" Mina asks.

"I was chillin at home and Shinn came to mind. Once he did, that feeling came to me so I knew something was up."

"What night though?" Jirou asks.

"Oh, the night we got together." Momo answers finally sporting a slight blush at the memory.

"Wait, then why did you have a feeling about Lucinance?"

Nunu tilts his head at the pinkette before answering.

"I had a feeling something was going on so I went and stumbled upon these two about to confess." He points a thumb at said two, his demeanor haven taken notice by a certain pink-lilac-eyed girl.

"Aww, I wish I had seen it!" Mina groans. "Wait! Who confessed to who?!" She redirects herself to Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Well, um, I... did..." Deku answers with a raised hand.

"Aye, atta boy, Midoriya. Knew ya had it in ya." Nunu congrats slapping his back.

"Haha, t-thanks."

"So what are you guys gonna do now? Head home or... go on a date?" Mina wonders with a smirk to which the new couple blushes.

"Mina, I'm certain they've had enough of the teasing so please just give it a rest." Momo says to her friend.

"Fiiiiiiinnneeee."

"Well, uh, that... is something I wouldn't... mind." Uraraka mutters gaining everyone's attention including Midoriya's.

"...Eh?" Is all Midoriya cancsay at a loss for words.

"I mean n-not right now of course, but... later, if you'd l-like to I mean." She glances to Midoriya sporting a blush.

"Y-yeah, sounds great!" He blurts out before covering his mouth out of embarrassment.

"You two are so adorable I could watch it all day." Mina comments.

"You enjoy romantic relationships don't you?" Jirou wonders flatly.

"It's just nice to see is all, ya know?" Mina answers placing her hands behind her giving a shrug. "Like Lucinance and YaoMomo or Kanao. It's just a nice sight."

"Yeah, I don't know about all that. But anyway, I got stuff to do. And by I, I mean us." He gestures to Relon and Kanao.

"Guess this is where we split up then, huh?" Mina comments.

"It would seem so." Kanao answers.

Everyone turns facing the directions their homes lie. Relon, Nunu, Kanao, and Momo to the left. Mina and Jirou straight ahead. And Midoriya along with Uraraka to the right.

"Huh. You don't say..." Jirou says before seeming to remember something. "Wait a sec!" She turns Relon who raised his eyebrows wondering what it is. "Your fight with Monoma..." She speaks in an uncertain tone slowing herself down.

Relon along with some of the others seeming to follow where this is going as their light expressions turn grim.

"That's right!" Mina blurts out remembering the situation following by controlling herself as her tone lowers too in uncertainty as well as sounding confused and bothered. "Kanao, you mentioned Monoma was... killing him."

At those words, Relon's body immediately shivers at the words backing away as the events from earlier come rushing back. Clutching his head, he grits his teeth until the memories subside. His expression showing clear discomfort as he lets out slow heavy breaths in an attempt to calm his nerves. Jirou and Mina exchange a look before looking on with concern.

"Lucinance, you... okay?" Jirou asks looking to him then the others for confirmation but all of their eyes are locked on the mute teenager.

"Lucinance, I didn't mean-

Mina stops mid sentence seeing him give a slow nod opening his eyes as he walks back to their distorted formation. Releasing another breath through his nose, he nods more confidently again lowering his hand.

"Shinn. You sure you good?" Another slow nod. "... Alright then."

"Shinn, I-

Kanao begins but is hushed by a finger placed before her lips. The owner of her fellow Alpha remnant as he lowers his hand looking to her. She only gives a small nod in response.

He turns his attention to the four others before closing his eyes rocking his head side-to-side slowly as if thinking something over. After a minute he stops reopening them. He taps the ground with his foot as words become inscribed into the sidewalk.

'I'm guessing you guys want an explanation.'

All four look to one another before nodding. Turning to Nunu, he gives a questioning look.

"Yo."

Tapping the ground once more, everyone looks down.

'You guys cool with talking at my place?'

"Wait, your place?" Uraraka asks to gain a nod.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen what your home looks like." Midoriya comments to himself.

He turns again to Nunu.

"This isn't like you, Shinn. Normally you'd want to keep any info about yourself and us to a bare minimum." Nunu states crossing his arms. "You sure about this?" He nods a few more times, Nunu and him looking to one another for a moment before the white haired teen relents. "Fine." He steps away materializing his blade to cut the air resulting in a portal appearing. "Next stop, Shinn's place." With that, he enters.

"This _is _safe, right? Like we're not going to the Arctic or somewhere." Jirou nervously asks.

"Yes, it is." Kanao answers entering next.

With a shrug, Jirou enters next.

"Seeing this kinda reminds me of that villain back at the USJ now that I'm close." Uraraka comments.

"Good thing this portal isn't trying to take us away, right?" Midoriya replies tightening her hand in comfort.

"Yeah, you're right about that." She smiles. "Alright, see you guys on the other side." They both walk through disappearing.

"Let's get going too." Momo says to her remaining classmates as she enters the portal.

Relon takes a step for something to grab his sleeve. Turning around, he looks to Mina seeming to hold a troubled expression. Turning fully to her, he waits for what she wants to say. Yet no words ever leaves her mouth. Tilting his head in wonder, he notices the slightest of movements come from his sleeve.

_She's shaking._

He begins to raise his other hand but she must have noticed as she immediately pulls away.

"Sorry." She mutters. "I don't know what came over me, haha." She gives a small chuckle. "Anyway, let's go!" She walks past Relon for the portal.

Time seems to slow down as he watches her. In that moment, for a split second, Relon sees that smile lower itself in only an instant. Before he can do anything, time reverts to normal leaving the pinkette to disappear into the rift.

_Mina... What was that?_

Knowing the only way to find out, he heads forward into the portal. Steppin out, he looks around to see the familiar area that is his neighborhood as the descending sunset brightens the area in a orange tint. Looking to his home, he sees everyone waiting for him. He locks eyes with Mina who quickly averts her.

With a quiet sigh, he passes everyone pulling out his key as they all follow to huddle around his front door. Inserting the key into the doorknob, he clicks it open allowing everyone inside.

"Whoa!" The group exclaims looking in awe.

"Lucinance, you live here?" Uraraka asks.

"You must have done some serious remodeling or something." Jirou comments taking in the room.

"Did the government do all of this?" Midoriya turns to asks receiving a nod from his fellow protagonist.

"Your place is awesome, Lucinance!" He turns to see Mina plopping on his couch grinning like usual. "Can all start hanging out here?"

"Mina, do you have any sense of mannerism for being in someone's home?" Momo lightly berates.

"What's the problem~? It's all fine, right Lucinance?" She smiles looking to bobbing side to side.

_Is she faking it? Well , regardless, for now just go with it._ He nods.

"Whoohooo! New hangout spot acquired!" She cheers fallin on her side with her hands raised into the air.

"Good grief." Jirou shakes her head.

"Make yourselves at home." Kanao states heading to Relon's room.

"Where are you going, Kano?" Mina calls out leaning over the couch to the girl walking away.

Turning around, she answers.

"To change."

Relon's eyes widen in realization at the mess he's about to be in.

"Wait, you live with Lucinance?" Uraraka asks to gain a nod. "But I only see two doors down the hall..." Uraraka says tilting her head in thought before realization hits her face.

"The room on the left is Shinn's while the one on the right leads to the bathroom." Kanao explains.

"Where's your room, Kanao?" Jirou asks.

"I don't have on." Realization then hits Jirou as her expression becomes the same as Uraraka.

"Then... where do you sleep?" Mina asks.

"In his room." And Mina's face becomes the same bothered one as Uraraka and Jirou as all three slowly turn around giving dirty looks to Relon.

Quickly waving his hands in front of him in defense, Relon can do nothing else but look to the others for assistance. First to Nunu, he motions his head towards the three girls but all his step-brother does is grin turning to look away.

_Nunu! You...! Damn it!_

He turns to Momo for help and she seems to comply.

"Nothing is going on, you guys. It's Relon."

"Of course you'd say that YaoMomo but how would you know." Mina beams.

Momo is about to retort but her eyes widen as she steps down growing quiet leaving Relon's mouth agape.

_Ah... Damn it!_ He turns to Midoriya. _Midoriya, you're my last hope!_

"Um." Everyone turns their attention to Deku. "K-Kanao, where does Luciance sleep?" He nervously asks.

"On the couch." She answers with her usual nonchalant tone.

Relon slides against the door to the floor as he releasing the biggest of sighs. He extends his arms out in a 'see?!' fashion.

"Kanao please say that soon next time." Momo asks placing a hand on her forehead as if she has a headache.

"Why is that?" She tilts her head innocently.

"Because you- You can't just...!" She sighs. "Nevermind."

"Come on~, we all know nothing was going on Lucinance, hehe." Mina winks to be met with a glare from Relon as he gets back to his feet which only makes her laugh harder before she suddenly stops. "Wait, Kanao, you're going to Lucinance's room, right?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Mina looks out the corner of her eyes at Relon with a raised brow and then to Nunu having recovered from his fit of laughter. Her eyes lock ono Nunu as if speaking telepathically and both give a small nod. She looks back ahead to Kanao, the girl reading her expression to seem in thought before nodding. Looking to both sides of her at Midoriya, Uraraka, and Jirou, she grins so Momo and Relon can not see.

Jirou facepalms shaking her head as Uraraka nods smiling in excitement leaving Midoriya to wonder what's happening.

"Mina, what are you-

"Nunu, now!" She shouts interrupting Momo, Nunu immediately getting behind Relon and pinning him with a full nelson.

"Full nelson!"

_What the?!_

"Nunu what are you doing?!"

"Everyone, Lucinance's room, NOW!" Mina shouts jumping over the couch carrying one of the pillows close behind Kanao as they sprint to their destination.

"Deku, come on!" Uraraka calls grabbing the boy's arm as they run close behind.

"Wha?!"

"Jirou, hurry up girl!"

"I can't believe we're doing this!" She runs close behind the couple.

"You guys, wait!" Momo gives chase.

"No thanks~!" Mina calls out throwing the pillow pass the couple and music lover to connect with Momo's face knocking her off her feet onto her butt.

One by one, the five enter the door and slam it. Relon can only stare in disbelief at what just happened.

_What. Just. Happened?_

Nunu let's go of his brother stifling another laugh before letting it out. Walking to Momo, the pillow slowly falls off her face as she can be seen blinking in repetition.

"What. Just. Happened?" He helps her up as they look down the hall hearing laughter as well as behind him.

Both look to on another blinking before turning around to Nunu. After another moment, he calms down.

"Phew, that was the funniest shit ever." He chuckles.

"Why? Just why?" Is all Momo wonders.

"Hey, it was Mina's idea and I did ask if you were sure about this."

Relon opens his mouth but closes it at the surprisingly sound logic. Not that he was going to say anything anyway.

_I can't even be that mad in all honesty. It was funny after all._

Chuckling, he waves it off as the three head for his room.

"Mina plays too much." Momo sighs.

"I'm sure she was just trying to lighten the mood." Nunu responds.

"Well, that's definitely one way to go about it."

Stopping in front of the door, Relon turns the knob opening it to reveal the the three girls from the group panting for air with Kanao sitting at the edge and Midoriya sitting against the bedside on the ground.

"Tha... that was... funniest... thing ever... haha...!" Mina breathes out.

"I..." Uraraka breaks out into another fit of laughter. "I can't stop laughing... because Deku was so confused, hahaha!"

"I still can't believe we did that, ha..." Jirou adds.

_They're so busy in their own world, they don't even realize we're standing right overtop them._

Shaking his head with a smile at theirantics, he looks over to see Midoriya rubbing his head nervously.

"S-sorry about the intrusion and all of... _that_." Izuku apologizes to which Relon waves it off before shifting to Kanao.

He takes a moment to take in the sight. Sitting on his bed is Kanao with a hand to her mouth as he sees her trying to hold in what can only be laughter with tears forming at the corner of her eyes. The sight brings a warmth to him as he smiles at his step-sister.

"This was good for Kanao, don't you think." Nunu whispers for Relon to nod.

_100% agree with you there. _He nods without missing a beat.

He moves over past the pile of giggling girls to plop onto the bed falling on his back.

_It's only been a day but I've missed this bed so much. _He slowly closes his eyes.

"Shinn if you fall asleep, I will wake-up slap you so hard it'll be super effective." Snapping his eyes open, Relon silently groans sitting back up with annoyance.

_I don't even know what reference that was but whatever._

After a moment, the three recompose themselve and after an earful, mainly Mina, from Momo, the group can be seen looking around the boy's room. Nunu leaning against the wall, Ochako resting her head on Izuku's shoulder and Kanao on Relon's, Momo over at a bookshelf reading something and Jirou and Mina looking around the spacious room.

"Hey Lucinance, question." Jirou calls for him to look awaiting the question. "Why is your bed so huge?" He turns reaching into his pillow case revealing a card as he hands it to her spinning a finger.

'Government. That and I squirm in my sleep a lot.'

"Oh, that makes sense." He nods in agreement

_Now that I think about it, even before the _**_Malevolence Form_**_, I squirmed a lot in my sleep._

"Hey, Lucinance." He turns to Mina as she turns around only to stiffen at what's in her hands. "Is this you and your family?" She turns around revealing the framed portrait of a young Relon with his sister and mother on the shore.

Kanao's eyes snap wide open as does Nunu's. Momo turning around as does the others.

"Wait, what?" Uraraka stands to her feet followed by Deku as they and Jirou huddle looking at the picture. "Awe, a little Lucinance."

"Who's the girl? Is that your sister?" Jirou wonders.

"I'm guessing that's your mom, right?" Deku comments "She's beautiful."

"Hey Lucinance, where- Mina stops her question being the only one to look up seeing Relon no longer sitting on his bed, only Kanao. "Where did...?" She answers her own question seeing the door close behind him.

"Why did Lucinance leave?" Uraraka asks looking between the two remnants and Momo.

Midoriya looks to the door, his mind already at work but nothing seems to click. Everyone watches Nunu lean off the wall walking to them.

"Let me see it." Mina complies as she and the others take notice of the mood change.

He looks at it solemnly.

* * *

_"Guys, Shinn's finally back!"_ A child shouts to the dozens of children.

Those apart of Squad Omega snap to the call as their eyes widen.

_"Crono!"_ Aqua shouts, the others already gathering around him.

_"I know!" _He materializes his blade raising it above him. _"Alright, just like in practice. Think and swipe!"_ He slashes the air for a rift to form. _Yes! Alright, hurry up!" _He shouts entering it followed by the other four.

Jumping out, the now five look around the room full of beds to spot Relon sitting at the edge.

_"Relon!"_ Aqua shouts reaching him first. _"What happened?!" _She questions shaking him by his shoulders. _"Relon! Hey. Hey! Answer me!"_

_"Aqua, calm down! Look at his eyes!" _Nunu shouts snapping her from her panic.

She focus on the two orbs to widen her own.

_"They're..."_ She mutters _"Flickering?"_

_"They're altering between both his Eramsus Mode and Malevolence Form it would seem." _Archer comments.

_"Wait, Aqua, check his arms!"_ Achi says motioning to do just that.

_"Right!"_

Both raise the white dress shirt sleeves to show nothing.

_"Wait, I'm not seeing any markings, are y'all?" _Lles comments with confusion.

_"Is he exerting only a mere 1% unable to keep the balance between the two transformations stable?" _Archer thinks aloud to himself as he then notices something. "What is that Shinn is holding?" At this, everyone looks down to see what seems like a picture frame.

_"A picture frame?" _Aqua questions gently pulling at it but she is unable to pull it out._ "He's holding onto it too tight."_

_"Try flippin it around." _Lles suggests.

She does and it works as it reveals a young Relon with a woman and girl his age.

_"Who are they?" _Achi asks.

_"How the heck should we know?" _His sister retorts.

_"Is that... his family?"_ Aqua asks, the five looking between one another before back to their leader.

_"Just what the hell happened to you, Shinn?"_

* * *

He moves over to the nightstand by the bed placing it back as it were before. He walks back opening the door to stop where he is.

"Let's go." He leaves, the four looking to Kanao who stands up looking at the photo before leaving.

"Yaoyorozu, what was that about?" Uraraka whispers.

"Even I don't know. But you heard Nunu, we came here for a purpose, remember?"

_He didn't react like that when I commented on the picture..._

"That's right. We should get going." Deku speaks up.

Everyone nods as one by one they depart leaving Mina behind. Looking back at the photo, her eyes falter.

"I did it again..." She grips her fists in frustration.

"Mina, c'mon!" Jirou calls.

"Coming!" She responds with her cheerful voice although her expression tells otherwise.

_Lucinance..._

She turns walking out the bedroom to see everyone situated around the main room. Midoriya and Uraraka situated on one couch together, Momo and Jirou on the other, and the two remnants seated in the high chairs at the bar outside the kitchen.

"Where's Lucinance?"

"On the roof. He wants to be alone so we'll leave him be for now."

"O-oh." She moves to take a seat with Momo and Jirou.

"Alright, now that we're all here. We can get started." Nunu begins.

"To be honest I feel kinda out of place. This is the first time I've actually hung out with you all aside from Deku. Is it really okay for me to be here?"

"It's fine. You were going to be apart of the group sooner or later anyway. I'm sure everyone can agree to that, Uraraka."

"Oh? W-well thanks for having me, I guess?" The two remnants nod.

"So, y'all want to know the thing behind Shinn and that question, right?"

Everyone nods expectantly.

"Very well." Kanao states stnading from the high seat.

She walks to the window moving the blinds to reveal the now night sky.

"**Reference.** That is the name of the quirk that affects Shinn." She turns facing the group.

"So it's a quirk afterall." Midoriya voices his thoughts.

"Is it his? Like how Todoroki is?" Uraraka asks.

"No. It is a quirk used on him from back _then_."

"Then, he's had it for..." Jirou mumbles counting. "For seven years?" Kanao asks.

The group look to one another.

"What does it do?" Mina asks, everyone looking to the girl before back to Kanao.

"Simply put, by refering to something or someone, that person is hit with a mental attack." Nunu answers from his seat having the others look to him.

"Refer to something?" Jirou reiterates.

"Yeah. Take for example the new couple here."

"Us?" Uraraka and Deku both say pointing to themselves.

"Yeah. Let's say I use **Reference** on you and Midoriya so that neither of you two could address the other by their names. That means anytime you attempt to say the other's, a strong attack will affect you mentally. Or say, I make it so that if anyone asks if you two are dating, you both will be affected with a similar effect."

"That's..." Midoriya stops with his mouth slightly open.

"Horrible!" Uraraka finishes.

"And it only gets worse everytime until... pop. They die." Everyone widens at that last statement.

"Wait, why does it work in the first place? Aren't your forms unaffected by quirks?" Jirou asks.

"Yes, our forms protect us from direct quirks like Aizawa-Sensei's or any of yours but against a quirk that affects our minds which are much weaker than our actual bodies, that's a different story entirely."

"What happened to the caster? Couldn't you have made them undo it when they casted it?"

"That is impossible." Everyone turns to look at Momo holding a defeated look.

"Why are you saying that, Momo?"

"Simple." Nunu calls. "Because the user of **Reference** is dead." He flatly states, his voice cold with defeat in it as well.

Everyone's eyes widen as this, no one knowing how to react.

"W-wha-what did you say?" Midoriya asks again standing to his feet from in front of the couch, disbelief in his eyes.

"You heard me, Midoriya. The owner of **Reference**, the one who placed it on Shinn, the only one able to get rid of it, is dead."

"There isn't... any other way to... get rid of it?" Uraraka quietly asks Kanao, the girl shaking her head.

"Shinn tried everything but it was to no avail."

Midoriya falls back on the couch utterly stunned.

"No way... Lucinance..."

"Wait, but can't Lucinance just start talking? That way people will not ask him about it!" Jirou states.

"That is also impossible."

"Why is that?"

"Jirou, do you know why Shinn doesn't talk?"

"N-no, but what does that have do with this?"

"Everything actually." Nunu calls out standing to his feet as he walks over next to his step-sister to look through the window at the small portion of the visible roof.

"What do you mean?" Momo asks.

He turns around leaning against the wall as does Kanao, Nunu with his arms crossed and Kaano with her arms behind her as both look down.

"Do you want to say it?" He asks, her only response is a small shake of her head.

"You were one of the first to see him after _that_."

"I wish I wasn't. You know that."

"What are you guys talking about? Just say it already." Jirou states.

Nunu closes his eyes shut. He gives a half shake before opening them. His eyes falling on the pink-skinned girl before shifting to look to the whole group. Her worried expression deepens.

_What was that for?_

"The reason Shinn chooses not to talk... has to do with those two you saw in the picture." He speaks slowly, hesitance apparent.

Momo, Midoriya, and Mina's eyes widen as the information.

* * *

_'It's fine, Midoriya. That question just takes me back to the past. Something I need to get over is all. You didn't do anything wrong.'_

* * *

_Then... the past he is trying to get over is...!_

"So are they his family?" Uraraka asks.

A slow nod comes from the two.

"They do look alike so I figured as much." The music lover mentions.

Another slow nod.

"Nunu. Kanao." Everyone turns to Momo, her own worried look having intensified. "Wha-

"What happened to them?" Mina beats her to the punch, her own expression grim.

Everyone looking to the pinkette before back to the remnants to widen. Trying her best to hide it, is a shivering Kanao.

"Kanao?" Mina stands followed by Jirou in worry.

"Nunu, what the hell happened to them?" The alien-like girl asks again, slight anger in her voice.

"Mina, calm down." Jirou says.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Look at them! They're-

"Mina!" Everyone jumps at the voice seeing it come from Kanao.

"I'm... fine. Just listen, please." She takes in a deep breathe.

She opens her mouth to retort but gives up nodding as she and Jirou sit back down.

"Nunu, what happened to Lucinance's mom and sister?" Mina asks once again.

"... Are they...?"_ Now everyone looks to Midoriya finally speaking up._

"Yeah." Nunu finally looks up. "They're dead."

Silence followed by a heavy sensation fills the room. Everyone replaying the words Nunu just uttered.

_This is all my fault... Mina tightens her hands resting on her knees. If I hadn't... Damn it!_

"How...?" Mina snaps her eyes open looking beside her at Momo.

She traces the onyx-eyed girl's glance to Nunu. The male remnant lowering his head once more.

"They were caught in an accident. That's all I can say."

"That's it?" Uraraka asks.

"Wait, what do you mean 'that's all you can say?' You just told us Lucinance's family died in an accident!"

"Jirou." The music girl turns to Kanao. "That is all we can say."

"It was an accident... that never should have fucking happened in the first place!" Nunu shouts slamming his fist into the wall.

"Kanao." The female remnant shifts her eyes to Momo. "Can you really not tell us everything?"

"I'm sorry. I cannot." She grips her wrist looking down.

Momo gets up.

"Yaoyorozu, where are you going?" The round cheeked girl asks.

"To see Relon."

"You're joking, right? After what we told you, do you really think he wants company?" Nunu questions, anger flaring.

"Having someone close is better than being alone!" Momo retorts, equally as upset.

"Guys, we shouldn't-

"Use that brain of yours, Yaoyorozu! You saw, no. You know how sensitive Shinn gets about these kinds of topics. Did you forget how it was with y'alls interrogation?! Huh?" He words striking the five as guilty expressions form.

"Of course I know." Momo returns her gaze to Nunu. "I also know how often he's reminded of the past. Constantly having flashbacks to who knows how far back. You think I don't find it frustrating too?!"

"Then let him be alone for awhile! Shit, he's beyond sensitive! Always has been and hopefully won't forever be! Tell me, you guys." He looks to the five. "Do you honest expect him to talk about something like this with **_any _of you**?" His distorted voice roars silencing the girl about to speak her comeback.

"Crono." Kanao places a hand on the black marked-teen.

He huffs looking around to walk off to the bar taking a seat reverting to normal.

"I'm sorry." Are his first words. "Shinn and Insight are the only family I have left. Everything that happened at the hell of a place we had to call home is sensitive to all three of us. I won't lie to any of you when I say telling you five leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Even if we're all friends or acquaintances."

"As we have stated before. Shinn is the only one to retain his memories let alone proof of who his family was. In the years we have known Shinn, not once has he ever spoken about anything relating to his mother or sister." Kanao speaks

"Never?" Midoriya reiterates in disbelief to gain a nod from Kanao and a smaller one from Nunu.

"Out of the many things Shinn keeps to himself, the topic of his family is without a shadow of a doubt the closest. Aside from the cause of their tragic fate, we are in the dark as are you all."

"I... have a question." Everyone looks to Jirou with a raised hand.

"What is it, Jirou?" The sister remnant speaks before Nunu can.

"Don't get mad but... what about his dad?"

No one saw it coming. How could they? It was just a question. A question that held so much hatred and contempt, not a single person that knew of the facility could guess what their 'answers' could be as the moment that answer leaves the dark purple-haired girls mouth, both explode with such rage as black winds filled wit wisps blow throughout the home. Everyone being pushed off their feet to the couch or ground as they take cover from the random objects flying around the room crashing into furniture and the wall.

The sudden chaos dies down as the five slowly recover. As they do they stop. Now over the sudden house storm, they can now feel the full extent of both remnants' anger, the sheer amount seeming to suffocate the five.

_I can't... breathe!_

_My body! It won't listen!_

_What's going on! Why are they?!_

_Nunu...! Kanao...!_

_I told them NOT to get mad!_

Before the now standing group of heroes-in-training are both remnants in their **Malevolence Forms**. And with an arm out to both is Relon.

"Lucinance? When did you...?" Mina questions but he pays her and the others no mind as he looks to both shaking his head.

"Tch!" Is the only sound Nunu makes reverting to normal for the second time in a row as does Kanao.

Nunu forms a fist, his arm shaking as he raises it ready to deck his brother but holds it.

"FUCK! DON'T NONE OF YOU _EVER_ MENTION THAT SON OF A BITCH! I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHO YOU ARE! SO MUCH AS UTTER ANY MENTION OF HIM AND I'LL...!" He shouts immediately stopping as he materializing his blade disappearing to return a a few minutes later in the kitchen to seat himself back at the bar and soon joined by Kanao.

Slowly, Relon lowers his arms as he gazes at the others, mixed expressions on their faces. He turns walking into the kitchen, all eyes on him as he rummages through the fridge.

"I knew telling them this was too soon. I just knew!" Nunu shouts slamming his fist against the counter. "It was too soon and you know it!" Shinn stops for a second before continuing his search. "It's only been three weeks since coming here so answer me Shinn, what changed?! Was it living in the mountains in complete isolation for seven FUCKING years! Huh? Was that it?"

"Crono!" Kanao raises her voice almost to a yell. "That's enough!"

"No, Insight, it's not! I want to know what's going on in that head of yours! The Shinn of seven years ago is a lot different than the one I'm lookin' at, that's for sure. You know as well as I do that explaining our past to those five is too soon!"

SLAM.

Everyone snaps their heads to the sound as Relon having closed the refrigerator door as he walks out carrying a water bottle with what looks to be tea inside. Taking a sip, he places it down in front of Kanao before surveying the wrecked room. Stuff all over the place such as fallen lamps and small knic-nacs lay sprawled against the floor and wall.

Raising his hand, everything glows a cyan color before lifting themselves up as everything floats back to their respective placements. He walks over past the silent group of five, not making eye contact with any as he expect the television to find it unharmed.

"Lucinance, are you..." Mina speaks up for her words to die out as he only raises a hand.

Moving over to the windows, he places a hand on them fixing any cracks visible for the glass to look good as new. He lets out a long breath through his nose as he walks back to the bar picking up his drink. He takes another swig, this one lasting a few seconds longer compared to the first.

"Shinn." His sister calls as he finally releases the bottle from his mouth.

He takes yet another small sigh closing his eyes as he tilts it in the direction of her as if wanting for the girl to continue while giving her the drink to which she takes a sip.

"What's on your mind?" Kanao asks, her formal speech and tone gone as she parts from the bottle.

He leans against the counter, his eyes droopy to raise themselves to meet hers as he raises his eyebrows like 'you know what.'

"Are you sure?" He shrugs pushing off the counter looking past her to his pissed off step-brother.

Kanao hands it to her brother as he chugs the remainder of the tea down slamming the now empty bottle.

"Whatever you have in mind, by all means, tell me. I just _have_ to know." He states, sarcasm obvious.

Relon glances to the five students remaining silent. Kanao and Nunu follow his gaze.

"Please tell me you're shitting me. You _are_ shitting me, right?" Relon shakes his head, Nunu slamming his head to the counter, a groan coming from him.

"Shinn." He looks to his sister. "There's no going back from this, you know?" He nods.

"Does anyone have any clue as to what's going on?" Uraraka mutters.

"One minute we're standing at hell's door about to be met with what I can only assume to be it's whole fury and now we're watching three people with crazy power act like nothing happened at all." Jirou answers. "If I'm wrong, someone please tell me I am."

"I think you're spot on, Kyouka."

"I agree." Midoriya states.

"Be real, Shinn." He gets from his seat walking to Relon. "What's on your mind? Right here. Right now." He points to the ground to reiterate his question.

Stepping away, he walks past the white-haired remnant as he stops at the beginning of the hallway. Turning to his left, he looks at his right arm.

"Shinn? What are you thinking? It better not be what I think it is."

Looking from his arm out the corner of his eye to Nunu, he clenches it closing his eyes. He slowly turns facing the seven, his appearance taking on white circuit-markings along the right side of his body.

_I'm tired of all the secrets. I want to let them in on at least some of the past. That's what I'm thinking._

* * *

**Told y'all it was almost done.**

**Long live IzuOcha lmao!**

**Annnnnnnnd the squad finds out about Reference and Relon's family. **

**Oh, and** **put this story on Wattpad as I'm going back and revising everything from the start to make sense with where the story is right now. That includes hopefully all of the small grammar mistakes that'll soon be fixed.**


	20. Chapter 18: Fated Reflections

**I've gone and put this story on Wattpad if anyone is interested :)**

* * *

"You're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

_Nunu, hear me out._

"Shinn."

_Crono._

Both look to the other as if having a mental argument.

"I'm listening." He relents crossing his arms.

_It's too soon for them to know all of it. That's why I only want them to know a little. One thing for now._

"Are you completely sure about this, brother?"

_Yeah, I am._

Insight looks for a moment before speaking her answer.

"Then I am behind Shinn on this. What about you Crono?"

Said remnant can be seen tapping his foot with his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face. After a moment, he speaks up.

"Fine. Don't expect anything from me though."

_I know. You and Kanao explained enough for me. Thanks, Nunu._

"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

_You said so yourself, Nunu. __Having others defend me is pathetic. So, it's time I begin speaking for myself._ He looks to the five.

"You sure about that? I thought it felt 'odd' speaking telepathically. Why not just speak like this all the time then?"

Relon pauses for a moment.

_It does... or more so it always has ever since... then._ He pauses, eyes linger on his five classmates as he eyes each one before looking back to Nunu. _But ever since I came here, there have been instances where the situation I was in overshadowed that 'odd' sensation. Right now, talking like this gives me that sick feeling so hopefully as I explain things, I'll distract myself from it. __The sooner I explain things the better for all of us._ He states looking back to the two.

"Shinn, I don't mind being your translator. You don't have to do this to yourself."

_I know. But, it's__ better for things to come from the source, right?_

Kanao already with a comeback closes her mouth at that remark to only nod in respect.

"Alright then. We doing it right here or what?" Relon shakes motioning to his room before leaving.

Noticing their hesitant looks, Nunu speaks up.

"Y'all wanted to know so you better not be backing out now." He and Kanao follow Relon.

All look to one another, Momo being the first to move followed by Mina and then the others.

They enter to see Relon, Kanao, and Nunu seated side-by-side. The five entering ith Uraraka closing the door as the five seat themselves side-by-side adjacent from the remnants.

Relon takes a deep breath, the visible circuit markings fading as the only proof of being in **Eramsus Mode **are his pure white eyes.

_I guess I can call it both a pro and a con that I only need to use 1% of this form to speak telepathically._

_So he used that back when I helped him..._

"What makes you say that?" Uraraka asks.

_I can put basically no power into speaking like this but I can't use any of my abilities let alone the fact that using this form makes it so that I can't keep any thoughts to myself. Anything I think will be projected outwards. The most I can do is lower my thoughts for those around me._

"I'm guessing that's one of the few reasons you don't use that to speak?" Jirou now speaks up.

_Yeah, I_ do _have a few, huh?__ I tend to think... a lot. Something that is a terrible habit of mine. More bad than good so to_ _speak. That and this sick feeling are the smaller more common reasons why. Which is a reason for me using cards. Simple, perfect for my way of communication, not to mention cheap whenever I run out. _He lets out a mental chuckle.

"I think that's the first I've actually heard you chuckle." Midoriya comments with a chuckle of his own.

_Being isolated for seven years, I literally became a mute so unless I'm using **Eramsus Mode**, you really won't hear a peep like you have so far._

"Relon." He turns to Momo. "Back then... The night after the attack with the League..."

Relon thinks back remembering Momo asks about his isolation.

_Oh yeah, I remember. _He takes a deep breath. _It was too soon to tell you much of that but now I will tell you a little more._

He gathers his thoughts before continuing.

_As I said that night; things happened causing us to separate. I withdrew myself from society moving all over the world. Mostly staying in the mountains, you can name any dangerous location and there's a good chance I was there for a while. As stated from that 'talk' we had back in Gym Gamma, and the many times including today as you all saw; my entity, to use Nunu's terminology, is a fucking parasite I can't get rid of no matter what I do and it only gets worse. It's a bitch to have but that's life. The only saving grace is having **Eramsus Mode** to silence him when I want._

The group flinching slightly at the mention of their confrontation in the gym. Mina speaking up finally.

"Him?"

_Him or her. Which ever you want to use. __Thanks, to Monoma and also myself... it got stronger... by a lot. _Relon runs a hand through his hair as if looking off in the direction of the floor in disbelief.

"Um, how strong are we talking?" Uraraka asks, the now rotation of speaking back on her.

_65%._ His words causing the group to widen except for Momo.

He waves a finger calling forth a card and pen.

_Both **Malevolence Form **and **Eramsus Form **work the same when increasing the percentage we release. The main changes occur when these percentages are reached._ He begins writing down on the enlarged card before turning for the five to read.

1\. 30%: Markings protrude from our trapezius to cover half of our body. The left for the **Malevolence Form** and the right for my **Eramsus Mode**.

2\. 50%: The black markings spread to cover the whole body. As for me, it remains on only half of my body. Each of us gaining an appendage. Nunu his rings, Kanao, her wings, and my demonic and shining fist on my respective arms.

3\. 65%: As I revealed today, the tips of my hair turn white as the markings finally spread to my whole body, a veil surrounds me. A similar occurrence happening with **Malevolence Form**.

"What about the rest of the percentage?" Jirou asks.

_We'll tell you guys once that occurs. Nothing personal._

"Just a matter of time and trust, right?" Midoriya comments gaining a nod from the three.

_Hopefully that doesn't happen. Should it happen, it'l be in either a dire situation where lives are on the line or Nunu, Kanao, or one of you guys force me that far. Most likely the prior. Again, not trying to sound like a dick, using Nunu's terminology._

"You used that correctly." He comments.

_Thank you._

"Mhmm." He nods.

_Back on the topic of the entity, it has deemed its own identity under the name Ather Delmise. Codename: Deathbringer. You guys can take a guess as to whom's death he is referring to. _The five nod. _And to answer your comment, Mina, yes, him or her. Something you guys do not know of is a place we have deemed the white void which is a plane we enter when we are unconscious or asleep. _

_The entity will take us there when we are mentally exhausted to make a long explanation short. And to make it shorter, mine is different from Kanao's and now Nunu's as first off, it only occurs to those with those who have achieved 50% of their forms. For them, it bombards them with memories of the past in an attempt to take over. But mine doesn't do just this. Due to... __'past events,' mine acts differently as I have to actually fight it for keeps of my body._

_Should I lose, well, I have to make sure I don't lose or japan will be in some deep trouble. Trouble that honestly, not even All Might will be able to stop. _The five looking on in disbelief. _I know that sounds stupid or too crazy to believe, but I say from past experience that a power that is unaffected by quirks will be the epitome of a natural disaster should it be set loose. _

_That's why I have to make sure I keep winning everytime I am sent there like I was today while unconscious. _

He pauses allowing those paragraphs worth of information to settle before continuing.

_With that explanation out of the way, I was sent there where... I was sent to the... facility._ Each word slow and heavy followed by a long pause, the mention of the 'F' word causing everyone's hearts to sink at the knowledge of the hellhole.

_One moment I am in the void, the next it sends me there. Eventually I found it and things... happened._ He looks to Momo and Mina to shiver shaking his head.

It _decided to shift into a few of you attempting to gain an identity. Some which infuriated me as we then proceeded to figh__t. It used an attack summoning some of the Omega remnants._ The mentioning causing Nunu to snap to Relon as the protagonist simple nods solemnly. _I dealt with them as it was already accustomed to 50% so I was forced to amp up to 65% before he became a threat. _

_The simple fact that 50% is now not enough shows its evolving at a hastened rate. My match with Monoma having sped up its process considerably proved that._

"Speaking of which, Shinn." Kanao speaks up. "Why use M**alevolence Form** against Monoma?"

He leans his head against the edge of the bed.

_Simple. I snapped. Albeit not completely. Semi-snapped. I let some power from the entity out as I released some well deserved pent up steam against Monoma. Keeping in mind to still hold back even though it may not have seemed like such._

"Oh, it was obvious. You would have killed him otherwise." Nunu corrects.

_Very. Anyway, that's the info on Ather and the white void._

He takes a deep breath. A ominous silence setting in. The group noticing all three remnants tense causing them to as well.

_As for the topic you mentioned..._ He looks to Jirou, the girl sitting straighter gulping. _About my father... _

The group notice the remnants shake ever so slightly, a look of anger noticeable from their expressions. Each looking on awaiting Relon's answer. The telepathic-user looking to each to land his sights on Momo.

"Just say it already!" Nunu hisses, his fists tightened as they shake profusely.

"Crono, calm down!" Kanao warns.

"Don't tell me to- He stops seeing Relon raise a hand.

Silencing himself, the room grows quiet for Relon to speak finally.

_About that bastard of a man I am forced to refer to as my own father..._ Relon's voice filled with contempt and hatred.

He takes another pause raising his trembling hand to his face before gripping it, the appendage still shivering.

_That man... was the one behind our childhood deemed the 'Survivor Project.' He is the sole being responsible for making our lives a living hell._

He answers, his echoing voice holding what one would think to be a hatred set ablaze, impossible to put out yet his face seeming neutral, as if all life devoid of all emotions.

"Your father...?" Momo mutters.

"Did all of this to you...?" Mina mutters.

Both Nunu and Kanao holding back their anger at the simple mention, Relon nodding on behalf of the three.

_If you have a question about him, hurry and ask. His mentioning is a sort of trigger for us. _The five looking once more between one another.

"What happened to him?" Midoriya asks.

_Gone. Hopefully he'll never come back. Knowing our shitty luck, that won't be the case._

"What do-

_No comment. _He interrupts.

_Simply put, we took care of him. Take that how you will. Just know that everything and anything about us is because of that man I am forced to call my father. As such, I am the only one that will reveal anything about him is me._

"Not even the government?" Uraraka.

_Not even them. They won't do something so stupid._

"That's right, you guys said they wanted to keep this under wraps, right?"

_Yeah, but that ins't the reason._

"Then... what is it?"

_They won't say anything... because they won't be able to stop my wrath should they utter one word about that devil. _His words holding true to make such a feat a reality.

The five staring wide-eyed as Relon increases to 65% in an instant at his declaration. The sudden wind pushing them back against the wall, his fierce gaze showing how serious he is as he reverts back to 1%.

_Because of that man, we are the way we are. That's something I want to change but can't. at least, not yet. That's why we ask that you guys don't mention a word of this to anyone._

"You don't have to worry." Midoriya speaks up. "We wouldn't dream of it. Right?" He looks around, the girls all nodding in agreement.

_Thank you, everyone. And with that, we're done here._ He gets to his feet to look at the group, his eyes back to their black color for Relon to put the back of his hand to his mouth as he swallows the forming saliva.

"Shinn meant what he said, you five. Not a word about this. I won't hesitate to take action." Nunu warns.

"We won't. You have our word." Momo reassures.

"Thank you." Kanao gives a curt bow.

"No need to say thanks. If anything, we should be saying that to you guys for trusting us with the info you gave us." Jirou waves off.

"Yeah, our lips are sealed." Uraraka agrees.

Relon glances from the group to Mina in particular seeming to be in thought by the solemn expression on her face. Seeming to suddenly snap feeling a gaze, her eyes lock on Relon's to quickly avert them. The girl seeming to compose herself in only a second.

"Yeah. You guy's secret is safe with us."

Relon wanting to get to the bottom of Mina's noticeable attitude change, he takes a step to lose his balance, Kanao and Nunu catching him as he places a hand to his head.

"You over did it today. Watch it." Nunu says easing Relon to his feet, Relon nodding his thanks.

"You okay?" Momo walks to him for the mute boy to nod easing the girl. "Getting some rest will do you some good."

"That's an understatement." Nunu comments earning a roll of the group's eyes. "What?"

"One moment, you're more serious than ever before and already you're back to being... you." Jirou blandly states.

"Yes, I agree with Jirou." Kanao adds.

"The hell's that suppose to mean?!"

"Oh, nothing. Pay us no mind."

"No, no, no! Don't start that!" He retorts, everyone laughing at the white-haired teen's antics.

Relon looking to Mina who's laughing along. He lets out a yawn followed by a fee others as it spreads,to everyone.

"Now's a good time to call it a night. After today, I'm heading to bed. When will I wake up? Don't know. Will I miss school? Don't know. Don't care." Nunu states with a tored shrug.

"I couldn't agree more." Jirou nods with a stretch of her arms.

"So who wants a trip home?" Nunu asks, Mina and Jirou being the only ones to raise their hands.

"We live in the same direction so if you can drop us off back at the U.A. gates, that'll be fine." Jirou requests, Mina remaining quiet seeming to return to her thoughts only nodding at the music-lover's words.

"Sure thing. I'm guessing you two are thinking of enjoying the night together, right?" He asks, everyone's attention falling on Izuku and Ochako who blush slightly rubbing theor heads. "Jeez, you two are obvious." Nunu chuckles.

"I-is that a bad thing?" Deku asks.

"Nope. You two are meant for each other." Is the remnant's only response. "So I'm guessing Shinn here is going to escort Yaoyorozu home, right?" Relon and Momo nod. "What about you, Insight?" Said girl looking from Relon to her other step-brother.

"I shall remain here."

"Alright then. Meeting adjourned." He claps earning a deadpanned look from Relon. "What?" The protagonist's only response is a shake of his head.

Everyone heads out to stand on the street.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow." Jirou waves. "Still can't believe the school is having us take our break later and not now, though."

"Yeah, it's weird but the sooner we get there, the sooner we can fully relax from all this." Uraraka responds stretching before taking Deku's hand in hers.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow then."

"Have a good night everyone." Momo bids.

"Same to you guys. Goodnight." Midoriya speaks as Relon nods, his eyes turning to Mina.

_What do I say? What should I even do?_ _Should I leave her be for the night? Will things get worse?_ _Mina, why are you so quiet now?_

She looks up noticing Relon's worried expression to regain her cheerful mood.

"See ya, guys and gals." She waves as Nunu creates a rift.

As she turns, Relon once again notices her expression falter. Their eyes meeting, hers seeming... sorry? Without thinking, he begins to raise his hand for her but she is already gone.

Barely having lifted it halfway, he clenches said fist in frustration.

"So before we leave, I think it was obvious that something was up with Mina." Nunu speaks up, everyone nodding looking to Relon having seen his attempt to stop her.

"She seemed bothered after hearing some of the stuff you guys revealed." Uraraka comments.

"You all seemed bothered when we told you." Nunu corrects. "It's understandable considering all we told you guys."

"So what should we do then?" Midoriya wonders.

"The only option available." Kanao speaks up. "Allow Mina to move at her own pace."

"Kanao, you're able to read expressions. Don't you know what's going on with her?" Jirou wonders.

"I have only an idea as my attention was not prioritized on her and when it was, it was only for a brief moment." She answers.

Relon looking at the portal in concern to then look at Nunu and Jirou motioning to the rift.

"Yeah, we should get going. Don't want to keep the girl waiting."

"Right, see you guys." Jirou waves once again, the two entering for the portal to soon close behind them.

"Ready to go, Deku?"

"Yeah." With another farewell, they leave disappearing behind a corner.

"Hey." Relon turns to Momo. "Ready?" He nods to then look at Kanao.

"Have a good night, Yaoyorozu." She bows slightly before heading back up the stairs into the home.

Taking her hand in his, the two walk to their destination in silence. Momo giving the occasional glances to Relon lost in thought.

Remembering his past and the recent learning of his family's fates, she looks back ahead tightening her grip on Relon.

Having felt this, he snaps to looking at her.

"Give her time. Some people take things at a different pace than others." She looks to him. "You know how Mina is. I'm sure she'll be back to herself in no time."

He tightens her grip.

_I sure hope so, Momo._

"By the way." He refocuses on her. "How much... is left exactly?"

He gives her an odd look before realizing what she is referring to. He stomps on the ground, words forming.

'A lot.'

A sigh escapes her as they stop walking now under a lamp post.

"You're not exaggerating are you?" He shakes his head as she turns to him. "Relon, about... them." His brows furrow slightly as he gives a slow nod in permission for Momo to continue. "I'm sorry. I-

She is interrupted as Relon pulls her forehead to touch his gently. Momo looking slightly surprised to Relon who has his eyes closed.

_Thanks, Momo._ His calm voice externally heard as she watches him begun to open his eyes. A gleam of white noticeable. _As touchy as that subject is, if I can go a few days without someone bringing it up, I think I'll be fine._ He steps away.

"That bad?" He nods.

_Honestly, If I hear another thing related to parents, I am going to just go off and be alone for a while._

"But Relon, you know we're here to help."

_I know. But sometimes I just need me time. Like with Monoma back in the cafe._

Momo is about to further protest but notices Relon run a hand through his hair. The two proceeding to walk once more.

"Your headache came back didn't it?" No answer. "That's why."

... _That's half._

"And the other?"

_Talking about parents tends to put the others and myself in a bad mood. Especially mentioning... that man. You saw how Nunu and Kanao reacted back in the living room._

"You all are so used to being alone. Is it that difficult to get help from others?"

_It's not a matter of what's difficult. It's a matter of doing what we're used to. Being alone is mine. __It's what I'm used to as you know._

"But still..."

_One of the reasons I gave up trying to keep to myself was because Class 1-A are full of interactive people. The only others reserved similarly to me are Kouda, Shoji and Todoroki yet they still interact from time to time. So, regardless, I was going to be pulled into the social groups one way or another._

"You say that's one of your reasons?" He nods looking to the night sky.

_The other was that I want to be able to not let my past bother me. Even if it seems impossible now._ She watches his bright eyes disappear to leave Relon smiling softly at her.

"Hopefully that will happen sooner rather than later." She returns the gesture retaking his hand.

_You and me both._

"So tell me again how often are you going to use 1% to speak."

_Not often. At least for now. Today called for it so I'm using it. __Don't get too used to it. This sick feeling is more annoying than disgusting._

"Then you shouldn't be using it right now!"

_I'll stop when we get to your house. Jeez, I forgot how motherly you could be. _He mutters.

"Relon, I heard that and I do it because I care, you know!"

Their banter can be heard throughout the night along with gentle laughter.

* * *

"Alright. Now that everyone's here, I can announce the Parent-Teacher Conference." Aizawa speaks, everyone in the class looking on with mixtures of shock, some mild amd others grim.

Immediately, everyone from last night looks to Kanao and then Relon.

"You're kidding..." Mina mutters.

"Relon, Kanao..." Momo mutters.

"This has to be some stupid joke." Jirou curses under her breath.

"Aizawa-Sensei, you're joking, right?" Uraraka, being the one to ask.

"No, I'm not. Prior to the Sports Festival, all of your parents were emailed regarding your results from yesterday as well as your academic studies." His point of interest falling on the two remnants, the rest of the class following his gaze to realize the issue though none speak up.

Midoriya looks out the corner of his eye to Kanao and Relon. Their expressions unreadable seeming neutral. Kanao seeming to look to the teacher as Relon looks to the ground.

"Principal Nezu has made the conference take place all day tomorrow as this will allow the parents to fully grasp what level their children are currently at as a means of proving to them that U.A. is doing its job." He explains turning back to gaze at the whole class.

"Great... just great... That damn old hag is coming." Bakugou mumbles.

"_Most_ of your parents and guardians have agreed to coming. We requested this be kept under wraps until after the festival had concluded. And it's still mandatory to come so don't think about skipping, or else." He activates his quirk.

"Yes sir!" The class responds together.

"Good."

Ding. Ding.

"Right on time." He grabs his sleeping bag leaving.

"So..."

"Shut up, Kaminari." Jirou snaps, the blonde with the electricity mark putting his hands up in defense.

Relon and Kanao getting from their seats to leave closing the door behind them.

"So, we're all thinking the same thing right?" Kirishima asks looking around.

Mina tightens her hands resting on her table. Her anger hidden by her leaning posture and hair.

"Yeah, I think so." Sero answers.

"Should we say something or..." Hagakure drops her voice unsure of her own question.

"This is a most troubling time." Tokoyami comments with crossed arms.

"Why..." Mina murmurs low only she can hear herself. "Why does shit happen one after another to them?"

Hearing the sound of a chair scraping against the ground, everyone turns seeing Midoriya now standing.

"Don't even bother, Deku." Bakugou calls leaning from his seat.

"Kacchan? But I can't sit by and do nothing."

"Tell me this then." Bakugou planting his chair back on the ground as he turns in said seat to look at the inheritor. "What are you going to say when you get out there?" He is about to respond but nothing comes out, the question leaving Midoriya without an answer. "Just leave 'em be. It's only for tomorrow so afterwards those two will be back to normal anyway." He returns to leaning from his chair, arms behind him.

"Kanao... Lucinance..."

SLAM!

Everyone jumps at the sounds of a door closing shut next to their class, Relon and Kanao returning.

"Yo Nunu, what's wrong, dude?" The sound of Tetsutetsu asks.

"FUCK OFF, STEELIX!"

"The hell's wrong with you man?"

"Hey guys, calm down!"

The familiar voices from Class 1-B sound through the wall. Class 1-A slowly turning from the wall to the two returning remnants. Neither paying attention as Kanao goes to jotting down notes and Relon gazing at his notebook. Their expressions hidden by their hair.

"So, Nunu's pissed about the situation..." Kaminari begins pointing to the board.

"Kanao seems to be taking it somewhat well..." Sero continues in a thinking posture.

"And Lucinance is remaining to himself..." Ojiro finishes motioning with his head.

"If you ask me, they all seem to be acting like themselves." Mineta comments.

Hearing their classmates, Kanao snaps to her feet for a firm hand from Relon to push her back down. The abrupt movement catching everyone's attention. The only female remnant glaring behind her left at Relon, the leader remnant shaking his head with a discerning look. This seeming to snap Kanao out of it as the girl widens to turn back, the whole class facing them.

Releasing his grip on her, she stands much more calmly.

"Forgive my sudden behavior." She bows, her tone soft and remorseful. "We would very much appreciate it if you would keep any comments of us to yourselves." She seats herself back down returning to her notes.

"Y-yeah, our bad." Sero apologizes.

In that moment, no one knew what to say let alone do. Not Midoriya, not Momo, not even the mind bothered Relon.

"**I AM ONCE AGAIN COMING THROUGH THE DOOR UNEXPECTEDLY!" **The number one hero announces to look around the class, surprised by empty greeting he is unfamiliar with. "**Did I miss something?**" The class looking between their idol and the two remnants.

* * *

"**Alright, going off of the Sports Festival, you all will be getting into pairs and one group of two in order to improve yourselves! You have the whole training location which so happens to be the city area once again, hahaha...**" His jovial act failing at the class' reaction. "**Ahem, now then, get to it young heroes!**" He states, Kanao and Relon being the only ones to pass him, a breeze seeming to blow from nowhere.

Raising her arm out to the side through her flowing white cloak as she is now in her hero costume, Kanao materializes her pink and white sword. Relon tracing her gesture as a card slide from his sleeve in between his hands. Both turn to the other releasing black and white gales of wind disappearing into the city leaving a black and white trail respectively.

"Okay guys, I am going to be the voice of reason and say no one go _near_ them. Let's just give them their space-

BOOM!

Hagakure is interrupted as everyone looks to a destroyed building crumbling. The two remnants can be seen fighting along a building, Kanao running up the side with Relon flying ahead of her. They watch as Relon defend from her sword to fly high firing off a **Divine ****Descendance. **The surrounding building being destroyed as Kanao gains her wings flying through his attack as the two return close to the ground, the girl discarding her wings before continuing.

"Okay, we're going to give them _a lot _of space!"

* * *

A few hours later, the bell for lunch signals, relieved groans coming from some of the Class 1-A students. Hearing the scraping of chairs, Momo looks to her left at Relon and Kanao already leaving as they head out, Nunu already in the hall waiting.

"Should we go?" Jirou asks Momo and Mina, the three grouped up.

Without answering, both Momo and Mina follow afterwards.

"I take that as a yes." She follows after them seeing the three remnants side-by-side to reach the end of the hallway for Nunu and Kanao to go left and Relon right to the girls' surprise. "Okay, what do we do now?"

"Let's leave Relon alone for now. We'll just go to the roof as usual."

"You sure about that, Momo? Shouldn't you go after him?"

"No. He said so last night to leave him alone should something like this happen."

"What do you think Mina?" Jirou asks, Mina lost in thought once again. "Hello, Earth to Mina." Jirou calls snapping her fingers as the pinkette jumps slightly.

"Huh? Yeah, let's go." She takes off leaving the two U.A. students to look at one another with worry.

Opening the door, they see the roof empty.

"They're not here?" Momo wonders as the three step out fully to see Kanao sitting against the fence hugging her legs, her lunch box seeming untouched as is Nunu adjacent from her with one leg up and the other laid out.

The two survivors paying none of the girls any mind. The three sitting along the fence glancing between the two.

"What do we even say?" Jirou whispers.

"What _can_ we say?"

"Fucking bullshit." The three look to Nunu. "Why now? After all that shit last night, why the fuck is something like this coming up now?!" He slams the side of his fist against the fence. "Why weren't we told of this?" He mutters, the three not hearing those last words.

"There are other students who are like us, Crono." Kanao speaks low, her tone low yet subtle. "Those whose..." She stops choking on her own words before forcing them out. "Whose families cannot be here are most likely going through something similar. It's just..."

"Our 'situation' is FUCKING different. Damn it! Had we known about this, we wouldn't have even bothered showing up! FUCK, I knew waking up after yesterday was a bad sign!" Another bang against the metal, Nunu having materialized his blade as he stands leaving his blade indented horizontally.

The three remain quiet, not uttering a sound.

"Fuck life sometimes." Is all he states walking over and sitting next to his sister, leaning slightly on Nunu still cradling her knees.

"Shinn..."

"Why didn't they tell us, though? They knew we'd react like this so..." Nunu places a hand to his head trying to make sense of everything.

"I do not know, Crono..." Her words causing the teen to huff out a breath of air in frustration.

"We really do have the shitiest luck though, huh? You three can tell that much, right?" He gives a chance glance to said students.

None giving a verbal response, only a nod.

"Heh, sorry we're acting like this. It's pathetic-looking, I know."

"No! After last night..." Mina shouts to suddenly realize her burst as her words quickly falter.

"After last night, it's completely understandable." Momo finishes for the girl.

"Yeah, just know we're here for you guys." Jirou mentions.

"Thanks." He rest his head against the fence looking up.

He looks down hearing the sound of typing to see the younger remnant on her phone.

"What are you looking up?"

"Something for brother."

"Even now, you're putting him before yourself. How thoughtful."

"That's not entirely true."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"I am here as well as resting my head on you, am I not?"

"For once, you're actually putting me before Shinn. I'm touched." He gives a half-hearted joke.

No more words are spoken as the familiar entity known as silence takes hold of the group.

* * *

The last bell signaling the end of the school day sounds to the cheers of many.

"Today lasted _way _too long." Kaminari sighs stretching his arms.

No responses follow as he follows his classmates' gaze to Relon leaving alone.

Opening and closing the door, he is gone. Everyone looking to the entrance and exit just used.

Mina and Jirou glances at Kanao still putting her belongings away.

_Kanao..._

Momo having watched her boyfriend leave looks on. Confliction evident in her heart.

_I want to go but he wants to be alone. What should I...?_ Looking hard enough at the door, she feels a headache come, she decides getting to her feet and rushing out.

"Relon!" She shouts running down the hallway as the boy turns the corner, Relon unresponsive.

Pivoting her body, she turns only to stop. The boy no longer there. She looks around quickly moving to the end of the hallway looking out the window to see if he escaped through there but no sign of her boyfriend remains.

_Relon.._.

"Let him be." She turns around to be met by the two remnants as they pass her.

"But still!"

"Leave him alone for a while, Yaoyorozu. He told you this last night, didn't he?" Nunu asks, neither bothering to stop.

"How did?" The memory of Relon and Kanao leaving after the first bell flashes through her head.

_Was that when?_

"Then you should know what he wants." Nunu parts with those final words leaving Momo standing there in defeat, the others having peered through the door overtop one another.

_Lucinance... _A saddened Mina thinks leaning against the wall looking to the floor next to the stacked U.A. students.

* * *

Family; a group consisting of parents and children living together in the household.

At first glance, one would think that Relon and his step-siblings are not related. None of them look alike in the slightest as far as appearances go. Yeah Relon and Nunu have black eye colors, but Kanao has pink. Yeah, Relon and Kanao have black hair while Nunu has white. Even Nunu's skin is darker while the others are lighter. Kanao is 5'1 while the boys are 5'8 for God's sake.

Appearances be damned if anything. All that matter for Relon wasn't families ties. None of them were blood related unless by some miraculous twist of fate, they somehow were separated when infants which he highly doubts. No, what mattered to the mute boy was their history.

He and Kanao were put into the same squadron and did almost everything together but she wasn't related at all to him. Yet, to Relon, she felt like another younger sister. The same feeling he once held for Aura, he gained towards Kanao. Their status back then were, to keep simple, 'teammates.' 'Squad members' even. And now, they're 'step-siblings.'

He never cared about status. Not like some of the others. He cared about the bond he established with each and every remnant. That's what made them feel like family. He started out knowing nothing in the sword-wielder yet as time went on, their bond grew more and more to the point they were inseparable. That feeling right there is what made him think of Kanao not as any of those titles, but as a genuine sister.

The same can be said for Nunu. When they first met, they fought each other. Relon disliking the thought and Nunu frustrated at a boy who was suddenly deemed, 'The strongest.'

Their relationship rocky at first, their friendship turned into a brotherhood of sorts amongst not only each other, but all of the male remnants that existed within the facility.

Now here he was thinking about the definition of the word, 'family.'

But he was only thinking of half of that definition. There was one key word, the only word that held the word itself together; parents. Without parents, there can be no children and without a pair, there can be no family under normal circumstances.

_Parents... huh._

Looking up from the same bench he sat on during his date with Yaoyorozu, Relon gazes around Musutafu Park at the number of people scattered about. Some walking by while others lounge in the grass enjoying picnics or gaze at the kites blowing high in the sky.

As he looks on, his eyes fall on a family of four consisting of a familiar family he recalls seeing back at Musutafu Tower. The same mother, son, and daughter together now accompanied by a man holding hands with the woman as he carries the son on his shoulders.

"Dad! Dad! Look! The ice cream truck! Can we get some, pretty please?"

"Ooh, can we mom? I want chocolate with sprinkles!"

"Now, now, you two. You just had lunch."

"Why not let them live a little? My treat you two." The man calls.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" Both cheer.

"You don't have to do this. You just got back, dear."

"It's fine, I missed a lot of time so I got to start making it up somehow, right?" He puts the boy down. "Alright, first one there gets two scoops!" The mention of their reward causing the childrens' eyes to gleam as with one look to the other, they take off.

"Both of you be careful!" The mother calls with cupped hands to sigh. "You really do know how to invigorate those two."

"Just got to think like one sometimes." He takes her hand in his. "Ready, my queen?" This earning a chuckle from the woman.

"After you, my king." This time, the man gives a hardy laugh as they follow the energetic children.

Relon's gaze remains on the father's back, he eyes lowering as another memory resurfaces.

* * *

_"So your name is Relon, is it? How would you like to leave this orphanage and come live with me and my family?"_

* * *

He snaps his eyes wide, his whole body tensed as he notices his sight gain a white haze around the edges to look down seeing he's entered **Eramsus Mode**.

Calming himself, the light from his arm fades as does the haze in his vision. Relon taking deep breaths clenching his head as he shuts his eyes.

_Why... damn it! Why did things have to turn out like this? __Why...? Why...? Why, dad... why did you do all of this to us?!_

Opening them, his vision becomes enshrouded in a dark haze this time. Looking to his left arm now, he rolls his uniform sleeve to see the black markings he has come,to know too well.

Shooting to his feet, he attempts to revert but the markings remain. Rushing to the lake in the park, he stares at his reflection. Half his visible body full of the curse marks.

_I can't change?! Ather, I know you're there! Stop hiding, you bastard!_

Nothing.

_Stop hiding! I know,you're there!_

Again, nothing.

_Deathbringer!_

Once more, no response.

_Fine then!_

Raising his right arm, white circuit markings form as he slams it onto his left trapezius. sighing in relief, he reopens his eyes to look in shock. The dark haze still there.

_What?!_

He slams the area between his neck and shoulder once more. His dark vision remaining.

_Why won't it...?! Tch, fine then!_

He,grips his right hand to reopen the palm, the arm now glowing pure white.

_If 30% won't work, then 50% should!_SMACK!

He reels from the hard hit, his body buckling slightly from the pain.

Opening his wincing eye, Relon widens in horror as he opens his jacket and dress shirt to see the skin before raising his hand again.

_Why..._SMACK!

_won't..._

SMACK!

_You..._

SMACK!

_Turn..._

SMACK!

_Off!_

"RELON!" He's interrupted as he looks taking in the sight of Momo dropping her school bag running to him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOURSELF?!"

_What am I doing? __I'm_..._!_

Looking back, he notices the black and white markings gone along with his hazy vision. His left shoulder distorted in a purplish color.

_What the hell?!_ Glancing at his right arm, he the palm a red color from hitting the trapezius so many times. He looks around, the nearby civilians looking on with mixed expressions of surprise, shock, and some horror.

Momo comes sliding next to him lifting the protagonist to his feet. The sudden pain from his battered shoulder forcing Relon to reel back his head.

"Come on!" She leads him over to a large tree currently unoccupied creating a first-aid kit. "We're getting this off of you!" She begins taking off his jacket for Relon to raise his right hand, circuits appearing for Momo to slap his hand away.

He looks on in confusion, Momo glaring at him.

"You're not using _that._" She states with clear authority undoing his tie as she quickly unbuttons the dress shirt now having access to his bruised shoulder.

Taking a deep gulp, she begins applying alcohol to the wound, the cold liquid making contact with his bruised skin leaving a stinging sensation.

"When you told me you wanted to be left alone, I didn't think _this_ is what you had in mind." She finally speaks up. "_Please _tell me I'm wrong." She pauses from undoing some cotton balls to look for an answer.

A nod soon comes, her only response is an exhale of air from her nose as she begins dabbing cotton after cotton on his wound.

"Is it safe to say from how you were acting you were hallucinating?" She readies another ball.

_A hallucination? But... the sensation of both __**Eramsus** and **Malevolence** were clear as day... Even the feeling I had hitting myself I felt..._

He gives the smallest of shrugs. This making her widen slightly moving to look at his face, the remnant's eyes lowered.

"You really can't tell?" She mutters, a small shake given in return. "You're not joking, are you?" Another shake, her shoulder slumping as she looks. Pain evident on her face before she moves back to begin placing the bandages.

_I didn't sense Ather so what was that about? __**Eramsus Mode**... and **Malevolence Form**... what's happening to me?_

"I'll be right back." Momo says walking off grabbing their belongings.

Getting back, she places both of their belongings against the tree as she returns to wrapping Relon.

"There." She states indicates with one last tug of the wrapping. "How are you feeling?" No answer. "Relon?" She moves around to find Relon with his eyes closed.

_He fell asleep just like that?_ At her question, his right arm twitches. _Did he... just hear me? Wait..._ She inches closer.

"Relon." She calls. "Wake up." As if obeying, he does, his eyes flickering from white back to black as he tenses only to wince at the sudden pain in his shoulder. "Just now." He looks to her. "You were using **Eramsus Mode**." Her statement causing his eyes to widen.

_But, I closed my eyes for like a second! There's no way I wouldn't have noticed..._

He raises his hand for his mind to shutter through memories of his reminded past ending with the most recent from mere minutes ago.

The sudden barrage of memories causing the injured teen to clutch his head, his breathing increase.

"Relon, calm down! You're hyperventilating!" Momo calls cupping his face.

His breathing continues his pace. The image of his childhood running like a movie at 100 times the normal speed.

"Relon!"

SMACK!

He begins to slow as he looks to the onyx-eyed girl, slowly raising his hand to his cheek. His eyes linger before going to Momo's as he presses his forhead to hers. He pulls her hand to a card as she looks from it to the boy.

_I'm sorry._

He hand holding the card between them as his arm hangs limp as the card floats to the ground. She can only watch at the boy she's fallen for scoot back to the tree sitting against it. His eyes struggling to stay awake.

She moves next to him taking his hand in hers as she shakes her head.

"It's fine. Just rest for now." She whispers though he gives no response except the closing of his eyes as he slumps against the girl gently lowering himself to rest his head on her lap.

Seconds later, the soft sounds of breathing can be heard.

* * *

Looking up is the star-filled sky and down below it walking through the quiet night is Relon and Momo. Neither saying a word, but simply enjoying the other's presence.

Minutes pass before they arrive at a familiar setting with two fences parallel from one another and a gate leading to a mansion. Said gate containing a streetlight overtop.

Turning to Relon, Momo just looks at the boy who's looking down the road.

_He seems to be doing better_.

"Will you be alright for the night?"

He shrugs to wince rolling his bandaged arm.

"How's your shoulder?" He gives a so-so answer with his hand. "Just an annoyance feeling now, I'm guessing?" He nods. "Good. Then it's healing." He gives a curt bow. "You don't have to thank me, you know. I'm just glad you're okay." He taps the ground for words to appear.

'Thanks, Yaoyorozu.'

She looks on with an annoyed expression, her eyes lowered as she pulls on his cheek, the male wincing trying to pull away.

"Just because I'm upset at you doesn't mean you can't still call me by my first name. Got it, _Relon_?" He quickly nods, the girl letting go as he rubs his now pained cheek.

'Ouch, when did your hands get so strong?'

"Hmm. Most likely during my training with you all. Holding onto my staff as hard as I do may have played a part. So in a way, I have you to thank for that." She smiles at the teen.

'Remember, we helped each other.'

"Yes and we're going to continue helping each other." He nods to notice her raise a hand over her head.

Following through, he readies to meet the hi-five only to stop as her lips plant themselves on his. Relon taken aback as Momo then turns to hi-five him before walking to the gate.

"See you tomorrow?" She grins with a tilt of her head.

He can only nod dumbfoundedly, a blush easily visible. His answer earning a giggle from Yaoyorozu.

"Just keep what I said earlier in mind, okay?" He nods, his attitude more serious on her words. "Sleep well, Relon." She goes through, the gate closing behind her as he watches her until she's out of view.

_I should get going to. Kanao is probably worried about me._

Now walking alone, it doesn't take long for his mind to wonder back to earlier.

* * *

_"Relon. Hey. It's time to wake up._"

From the depths of slumber, his vision becomes clear as the face of Momo Yaoyorozu is the first thing he sees followed by the thousands of leaves from the tree amd the stars from the now night sky visible through the canopy.

Rubbing his eyes before lifting himself up, he stares not at Momo but rather his arms. Flexing them one then twice, looks to Momo who bows her head still in her seated position.

_"I'm sorry."_ He gives her a quizzical look before remembering the slap to his cheek.

Unconsciously placing a hand to the area, he lowers it to rub his hand along the top of her head gaining the girl's attention to see him waving it off. Seeing her bothered expression, Relon places a hand at the trunk of the tree, glowing words forming to help read better.

_'Don't apologize. You simply did what was needed to snap me out of it.'_

Her look seeming to lighten but still retaining furrowed brows. Noticing a spin of his finger, she looks once again to the tree.

_'I know you're mad. Just say what you want. I deserve it.'_

She turns once again to Relon now fully facing her awaiting what she has to say. His eyes unwavering.

_"What happened earlier?"_ Relon closes his eyes feeling for that dark power to find it before reopening them shrugging with a spin of the finger.

_'The best I can come up with is a hallucination.'_

_"So my hypothesis from earlier..."_ She puts a hand to her mouth in thought. _"Could it have been a side effect of maybe over using **Eramsus**** Mode**?"_ He shakes his head immediately. _"Was it the entity?"_ A shrug this time.

_'Why aren't you laying it into me? You are mad, right?'_

_"Oh, yes. I'm absolutely _livid_ but before I got there, I would like to figure out your situation from earlier." He jerks at her emphasis on livid before nodding. "Now, the only likely reason for that 'hallucination' would be your entity calling themselves, Ather Delmise. I'm leaning for towards that entity due what it's done in the past."_ He nods in agreement.

Both thinking for a,moment,on the matter before the girl speaks up once more.

_"From what I could tell when I found you, you were simply beating your right arm on your shoulder. But from your perspective, you were using your right arm which holds your light power to dispel the dark power. I can surmise from seeing you hit that spot as well as hitting Nunu yesterday in the same location that your trapezius is where the entity is located, am I right?"_ He remains unresponsive just looking to her before

slowly nodding.

_There goes that brain of hers, perceptive like Kanao._ _But wait, my vision and body was definitely like Total Balance albeit not exactly even so then... what _was _that about? Was it Ather or..._

_"I can only guess that it has to relate to Ather as of right now from what you all have disclosed so far. Could it be something you have yet to tell us?"_ He shrugs again twirling a finger.

_'As of right now, I simply don't know the cause. Honest.'_

_"You don't have to say you're being honest. I trust everything you say to be the truth or at least not all of it, right?"_ He's taken aback for a moment before nodding again. _"That and you just don't seem like the type to lie."_ He muted chuckle escapes the boy.

Silence returning for a moment for Momo to once again interrupt.

_"Now, then. About this situation as a whole."_ He feels her mood shift.

A light breeze suddenly appearing.

_"What do you think of our relationship? We're dating aren't we?"_ Confused once again, he nods hesitantly.

Just to suddenly die out.

_"Then why?"_ She begins to shake slightly. _"Then, why won't you let me help? Did you forget what _I_ was here for? What _we_ agreed on that night? Aren't we a team? We trained like crazy together helping each other. You've helped me so much and it feels like what I've done isn't enough! Did you forget what I said about wanting to stand next to you? I meant that! The Sports Festival proved we've all grown stronger. RmI felt for a moment like I was closer! I could see it even if only for a moment. I could see myself next to you. But... then when it really matters, you won't let me, your own girlfriend help you! DOES NONE OF THAT MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU?!"_ She shouts, tears having begun to trickle as she looks to the ground panting.

...

_"I understand everything happening right now is frustrating to you but you're not the only one frustrated."_ She raises her head, trying her best to sound as clear as possible. _"I don't like the situation you or the others are in either. None of us do. That's why we're here for one another. To help get through the hard times together. Kanao and Nunu have their way of handling things as do you from your statement last night. But, there are some things that require one's help. You can't do everything by yourself. Did you forget what happened your first week here?"_

...

_"That silence is telling me you remember. We got together not just because we cared for one another, but also because I wanted to help you."_ She lifts a hand resting it on his cheek she slapped. _"So, _please_, let me help you."_

...

His hand slowly goes to hers against his face pulling it off lowering it for his hand to tighten hers. With his good arm, her rubs at her face wiping the tears before they can leave any noticeable stains before placing her hand on her lap. Relon then stands turning to the lake.

_"Relon?"_

Without any response to his name, he walks down to the edge looking at the reflection given off by the clear moon. Standing to her feet, she walks to stop next to him. Tracing his line of sight, she looks to their reflection.

_"What do you see?"_

He continues his gaze as he lowers to his knees looking closer at his reflection.

SPLASH.

Before she can react, Relon lunges his head into the water before pull back up.

_"Relon!"_ Yaoyorozu exclaims at the sudden action.

Standing back up running his hands through his damp, he looks to the girl. Her surprised expression quickly changing to a serious one as is his now.

_I see an idiot. That's who._

He finally answers, his eyes now white eyes reverting to normal. She gazes into his eyes, as he does hers before she closes them walking up and next to him facing the tree.

_"Good. I'm glad you realized."_ She walks past grabbing their belongings to return holding out his bag. _"Let's head home then."_ She smiles.

Taken aback for a moment, he nods as they begin their trek home.

* * *

_So, there _are _some things I can't do alone. At least, not anymore, huh...?_

He stops in front of his apartment. Fishing in his bag for the key, he inserts it into the doorknob before twisting and opening the door.

Taking one step in, he stops taking in the sight before him. On the couch lies Kanao with her hair pulled out of her ponytail donned in her pajamas consisting of a pink button-up long sleeve shirt and shorts, the set also containing white polka dots. The remnant fast asleep.

He gently closes the door as to not wake the girl. Walking over, he squats down in front of her to wipe a strand of hair out of the way noticing the tear stains along her face.

_I'm home, Kanao._ He lightly wipes away the stains.

As he's getting up, he notices her hand resting under her head wrapped in a few bandages around her finger. Wondering the cause, he catches a whiff of a delightful scent. One very familiar to the teen. Placing a hand to his sister's, he heals her careful as to not raise his power to high and disturb her.

Pulling back, he watches her roll over. With a satisfied smile, he moves to the kitchen seeing a pot on the stove. Seeing a note, he picks it up to read.

For when you return, I made a dish I remember you being fond of it from the few times Professor Lyria made it for us.

P.S. It's not as good as how either made it, but I hope you like it.

-Your sister, Kanao

Opening the lid, the scent hits him like a boxer.

_This is... Bourbon Street Chicken and Rice!_

He looks back at his sleeping sister. Walking back to her, he gently picks up the dormant taking her to his room. Standing before his bed, he focuses on the covers, said sheets pulling themselves out as he lays her down.

"Shinn..." She mumbles rolling to her side.

Squating down, the corner of his lips curve upwards. _You're the best, sis_.

* * *

_I'm proud of you, sis._

* * *

Widening, he stands slowly.

_I've always thought of Kanao as a sister but yesterday, the fact that I actually called her that..._

An image of Aura smiling at her brother comes to mind.

_Now, i__t feels like I'm replacing Aura..._

Backing away and out his room, he heads to the kitchen.

He stops in front if the dinner, his eyes falling onto the note. Feeling his stomach rumble, he grabs a bowl before sitting at the bar.

The rich aroma of the chicken flooding his nose with the wonderful yet simple sight of brown with white leaves him thoughtless.

Taking out a portion, he chomps down, the sensation of familiarity causing his vision to blur as he continues eating bite after bite.

* * *

_"Happy Birthday, bro!" _Aura cheers.

_"Aura made your favorite. Bourbon Street Chicken and Rice!" _His mother can be shown gesturing to the meal on the table.

"Hehe, hope ya like it!"

* * *

_Just like when Aura made it; there's burnt pieces..._

* * *

_"Alright everyone, since it's a certain someone's special day, you what that means~." _Lyria announces as her and Professor Fyce bring in what seems like a cart of plates covered.

_"Happy Birthday, kid."_ He sets the cart before the children as they all grab a plate.

_"Happy Birthday, Shinn."_ A young Kanao with a small side ponytail wearing the common white dress shirt and pants greets.

Relon is standing near Kanao and three other children; Two girls and one boy.

The first girl aside from Kanao within the group has yellow eyes and short black hair with purple highlights in a asymmetrical hairstyle covering her eye partially.

The other boy amongst the group of five has black spikey hair reaching his upper back seeming to overgrow. He's also more muscular than the others while having noticeably darker skin.

The final girl being a pure redhead, red-eyed girl. She has her hair in a thin ponytail ending just below her waist with two bangs at both ends of her face.

_"Happy Birthday, Shinn."_ A young Kanao with a small side ponytail wearing the common white dress shirt and pants greets.

_"Thanks Kanao. I'm just glad I can share it with you guys."_

_"To think your mission is taking place on your birthday, doesn't that seem odd?" _

The girl with black and purple hair comments.

_"Yes. _He_ most likely has a reason for doing such a thing, Sentry." _Kanao answers.

_"One day, we'll be free." _The other young boy mutters as to not be heard by the other chikdren and adults.

_"I'm right there with you, Beserker. When the time comes, we'll find a way out."_ The redhead agrees. _"We just have to bide our time, right Shinn?" _

_"Yeah. I don't want to risk anything happening as this is the first time he's allowed any of us out of the facility since coming here. One wrong move and who knows what he'll do." __"Patience then, Kuro." _Berserker says._"I'm all about patience as you know." _The redhead acknowledges with a proud smile.

_"That is true." _He smirks

_"For now, we should enjoy this party before Shinn departs." _Kanao comments, the others nodding as they head to the other children and two adults leaving Relon alone to his confusion.

Everyone looks to one another before all cupping their hands except for Fyce.

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINN!"_

His shocked expression becoming a smile filled with warmth as he begins walking to the facility residents.

_Definitely the second best family I could ever ask for. Mom, Aura, I'll return home_. _I promise!_

* * *

_And on that same day... I_ _couldn't keep that promise. _

Still looking at the now empty bowl, water droplets splash inside as they drip from Relon.

_To think, they both had burnt pieces. _He cracks a wry smile.

_I'm just now thinking how similar yet different those two are..._

Putting down his fork, he wipes away tears.

_A family doesn't have to have parents nor do they have to be blood-related. A strong bond is all that matters. And my bond with Kanao and Nunu proves that now just as it did back then with the others._

Momo's words coming to mind.

_Some things I can't get through alone. Not anymore. Family and friends are supposed to have each other's backs and I have that now. Kanao, Nunu, Momo, Midoriya, everyone in Class 1-A. _

_Xanax, Eina, and Hanzo. Kanan, Archer, Maverick, Luna. It's just Kanao and Nunu with me right now. One day, we'll be reunited. I just know it!_

He looks to the window near the front door.

_So, please, until then... be safe__!_

* * *

**Hope everyone's been safe during these crazy times. Lemme know y'alls thoughts on the story and I'll see you guys and gals next time.**


	21. Chapter 19: Fated Conference

**For anyone interested, I'm adding this story to wattpad :)**

* * *

Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring...

Hear a familiar sound, Relon lifts himself from his slumber. Rubbing the little sleep remaining on his face, he allows a yawn to escape before looking around.

_I must have fallen asleep after eating..._ He surmises looking at the empty bowl, bits of rice leftover.

Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring. Ring ring ring...

Glancing to his phone, he dismisses the alarm followed by putting the cleaning and heading for the kitchen. The moment he touches the pot, his mind goes back to last night. Stopping where he is, he glances to the bowl in hand that once was full of his favorite dish. Not thinking of anything, his eyes linger on the bowl. Aura and Kanao coming to mind as he shakes the incoming thoughts away.

_Kanao can't replace Aura. No one can. But that doesn't mean Kanao can't be a second sister. One I_ will_ protect._

Putting away the dishes, he claps his hands against one another in a 'done' manner before geading to his room. Stopping, he gently knocks. Not too loud and hard or quiet and subtle. Once a response doesn't come, he gentle turns the knobs opening the door to walk inside.

Sleeping peacefully is Kanao Lucinance.

Smiling at the sight, he looks out the window at the bright sun high above the neighborhood. The civilians getting ready for the day either from their homes or some already out heading for the day.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring ri-

Quickly dismissing the morning alarm from his sister's phone stationed on the small shelf next to their bed.

_Did that wake her?_ He looks to Kanao, the girl letting a small whine escape through her lips as her pink-lilac eyes now become visible. _Yes it did. _He stands to eye his sister.

Now sitting up from her bed, she raises her arms to stretch stifling a yawn. Relon's eyes grazes the sight of her chest for only a moment before he averts his eyes as the top three buttons have come undone revealing the beginning of her inner chest line.

_I completely forgot Kanao had a chest like Mina's. She always has her cloak on covering herself when we're doing hero training and the bras she wears tends to make her bust smaller like Jirou's. Wait, why did __Mina and Jirou come to mind?__ A better question; why do I even know any of that stuff?!_

Shaking the thought out, he looks back to the girl who seems to have noticed as she looks down. With her mouth quivering, she let's a small 'eek' out as her face turns the same color as a tomato. She quickly turns away buttoning her shirt before giving a glance to Relon.

"Brother... good morning." She greets, embarrassment present in her tone.

_Morning. How did you sleep?_ He asks with a tilt of his head giving a half smile back.

"I slept... well. It is relieving to see you safe and sound." She states getting to her feet, her cheeks still flushed.

_Sorry about disappearing yesterday. _He apologizes, his expression reflecting his thoughts.

"Do not give it another thought. You're safe and that is all that matters." She responds moving to embrace him to his slight surprise before returning the gesture resting his chin on her head. "I simply wish for today to be over already." She mutters, her embrace tightening slightly for Relon to nod in agreement.

_You and me both, sis._

Loosening her grip, she steps back. Her expression matching her saddened tone.

"Do we have to go?" His solemn look being the answer she seeks.

_If we don't, not only will Aizawa chew us out, but _they_ will as well._ _I'm sure neither of us want to go like Nunu but..._

"This is something we must overcome, correct?" He gives a single nod for her to breathe in defeat. "Then, while you shower, I shall prepare breakfast." Her sudden statement causing Relon's expression to change to confusion as he lifts his arm only to wimce from the pain.

Looking to Kanao, he sees her expression.

_Damn it. Is all he can think._

"What happened, brother?" She flatly asks.

_How did you know? _He sighs.

"It was obvious from the way you hugged me." She answers for another sigh to escape the male.

He watches as she crosses her arms.

"I'm listening."

* * *

"I see." Kanao states with a hand raised under her chin as she thinks over what she was just told. "There are a number of possibilities it could be. The first that comes to mind is your panic attack made you hallucinate as Yaoyorozu suggested."

_So the same as what we assumed then..._

"Or it be in relation to-

Beep-Beep.

Both are interrupted as they look to their phones seeing a text from none other than Nunu.

Nunu: So we skipping, right?

Both look to the other before texting.

Relon: N

Kanao: O

Nunu: ... Really?

Relon: Yes.

Kanao: Yes.

Nunu: ... Damn it... Fine. Ugh.

Relon silently chuckles putting away his phone as does Kanao.

"Putting _him_ aside, I must agree with Yaoyorozu. With how we are on 'that' topic, it is better for us to rely on our friends. Class 1-B for Crono, Mina and Jirou for myself, and Yaoyorozu, for you, especially. As well as Crono and I. We're family after all..." He widens at the mention.

He steps up place causing the shorter one of the two to look up with curiosity as a hand plants itself atop her head.

_Yeah, we are. I'll try not to be too much of a burden, sis._ He smiles thankfully for Kanao to shake her head placing both of her hands on top of his extended one.

"Think nothing of it." She smiles back. "So what will you do about your wound?" She glances at the spot.

Following her line of sight, he ponders the thought before closing his eyes to reopen them now a pure white. He pauses looking at his right hand.

"Such a kind and gentle power could never become corrupted. I just know it." Kanao mutters taking in the resonating sensation before eventually letting go of his hand.

Looking at it still, he places it over his injured shoulder.

**_Full Restoration_****_._** Seconds pass and Relon removes his hand reverting to normal.

Rolling his arm, he no longer feels the pain.

"I shall get breakfast ready while you shower." Relon nodding as she moves past him and out the door.

Heading to the bathroom, he closes the door behind him undressing to look at the bandaged shoulder reflected from the mirror. Unwrapping himself, he sees the shoulder as good as new as if it was never injured to begin with.

_**Eramsus Mode** really is a blessing. _He rolls his right arm to glance at his left. _While **Malevolence Form **is a curse._

Looking at the time, he wastes no time hopping into the shower.

Meanwhile, Kanao having tied a portion of her into her signature side ponytail reaches the kitchen to stop seeing a card on the stove.

You truly are the greatest sister a guy could ask for. Sorry to have made you worry, Kanao.

P.S. Dinner was awesome!

\- Relon, your brother.

Gazing at the card, she turns to where the sound off the shower can be heard. The edges of her stunned lips rising ever so slightly as she puts the card in her pocket to then grab the apron before beginning on breakfast.

Five minutes pass and the bathroom door opens releasing the stored steam.

_God, showers are the best. _He exclaims to run his hands through his hair before shaking it to glance down the hall, Relon smelling the soon-to-be-eaten breakfast. _And Kanao is getting better and better at cooking. Last night proved that. _Heading into his room, he closes the door behind him.

As he does, his eyes land on the famous portrait. Walking over to it, he lifts it.

_We're family after all..."_

* * *

Placing it down, he looks to the door and then back to the portrait. An idea coming to mind.

_A portrait with the three of us may be a good idea..._Placing that thought in the back of his head, he readies for the day. Looking to see himself presentable for the day, Relon heads to the main room, the scent of food growing stronger with every step.

Stopping at the bar, he gazes at the girl hard at work moving from one thing to another. If it wasn't for the food to take time to cook causing Kanao to pause every so often, Relon would think they were late for school or something.

_Wait!_ Quickly pulling out his phone, he sighs in relief. _Phew, we still have 30 minutes before we have to leave. _

"Ouch."

Heading over, he sees Kanao holding a finger in her mouth with a knife in the other. Noiticing her brother, she turns to him seeing his hand out. Complying, she places both hands atop his as his other sandwiches them. Circuit markings becoming visible once again.

_For being an expert with a sword, you sure are clumsy, sis. _He gives a short laugh noticing the girl give something he hasn't seen in some time; a pout.

"I'm still learning." She mutters causing another laugh to escape the male as he steps back placing a hand at his hips.

_How big of a difference is a knife from a sword?_

"How big of a difference is a straw from a staff?"

He is about to respond but closes his mouth at the thought.

_Touche._ He responds earning a chuckle from his sister as she removes the bandages from her fingers tossing them into the tall trash can.

"Can you finish what's left while I get dressed?" He nods taking the apron and rolling up his sleeves showing the white circuit markings as she leaves.

_If only Eramsus Mode could help with cooking. _He jokes reverting to finish up Kanao's work.

Minutes pass before the Kanao steps back out into the main room now donned in her school uniform. Helping her step-brother set the table, they seat themselves before eating.

_Rice in the morning is easily one of the best things to have._ Relon thinks happily after taking a bite.

"We have 20 minutes to eat before we must leave. Keep that in mind, Shinn." Kanao mentions.

Nodding, both partake in their morning meals followed by cleaning their dishes.

"Do you have your house key?" She asks waiting at the door.

Coming right behind her, bag over his shoulder is Relon pulling said key from his pocket to hold up for her to see.

_Yeah, do you?_ He tilts, the girl digging in the small zipper along her briefcase to reveal her own key.

Her point of interest then shifts past his key to his school tie.

"Your tie came undone." She comments lowering briefcase before moving to fix it, Relon lifting his head as she readjusts it. "It must have come a loose from cooking... There, now you look presentable." She steps back picking up her case.

Checking himself, he nods his thanks to the girl.

"Shall we?" He nods again, Kanao heading out with Relon behind looking at their home before locking the door.

With that, the two siblings depart. Their next stop; Momo's mansion.

"So what time _did_ you return home?"

_To tell the truth, I don't know. If I had to take a guess, maybe between nine and ten?_

"I remember finishing my cooking by around 8:30 and soon fell asleep afterwards awaiting your arrival."

_Yeah, that makes sense. Sorry again... Kanao._ His eyes droop to the ground.

"I told you. Don't give it another thought. You are here and that is what matters. Just keep in mind what Yaoyorozu said last night as well as what I said this morning."

_I will._ He looks back ahead.

He feels a weight rest against his side. Looking, he finds Kanao resting her head to the side of his shoulder with an arm wrapped around his. Her worry noticeable.

"I don't want to go..." Her wrap tightening slightly.

No answer comes from the brother as he remains focused forward. He closes his eyes going into thought.

_Maybe we shouldn't think of it as a day without our parents..._ His words causing Kanao to look with bewilderment. _Instead, treat it as a chance to introduce yourself to the others. That's an idea to get our minds off if it. _He finishes looking to the girl.

"Do you think that will work?"

_No idea. _He shrugs. _But it's better than letting it get to us as it has up till now, don't you think?_

"... You have a sooner we distract ourselves, the sooner today will be over with." She mutters gaining a nod from Relon.

She then feels her arm lose its grip for a finger to wrap around her own rising to eye level. This causing the girl to look back to him.

_No matter what's in our way, we'll get through it together. Right?_

Now, Kanao is left speechless. The Las mentioning of their childhood promise being from their reunion during the USJ incident. A gesture holding so much sentiment between the two, Kanao can only nod wiping away forming tears.

"Right!

* * *

Finally reaching their school, both remnants notice a rift appear in front of the gate showing the final one of their trio.

"I'm taking a nap when I get in." Is his greeting.

"Whatever works for you, Crono." Kanao responds as the three walk inside, both not arguing with the white-haired teen.

As they make their way through the halls, the dozens of students and parents becomes more and more noticeable as they come closer and closer to their destinations.

All three slowly tensing with every step before stopping in front of the two doors closest to each other's class.

Both Kanao and Nunu feel a hand place itself on their shoulders.

_This is the first step. Let's push through it, you guy._ Relon speaks, his eyes flashing white before returning to black.

Both looking to him then the other. A resounding nod of agreement from both comes before the three move to open their homeroom door. With no hesitation, they walk inside.

Closing the door behind them, they see about half their class accounted for.

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, Jirou, Uraraka, Bakugou, Mina, Tsuyu, and Tokoyami are currently present." Kanao comments.

_Midoriya and who seems to be his mom are talking with Uraraka and whom I can only guess be her parents. Todoroki is off by himself as is Iida._

_Now that I think about it, Iida has been rather quiet since the sports festival. He seemed fine after his loss so could something have happened while I was unconscious? Midoriya is closer to him than I am so I should let him take care of that._

_Tokoyami seems to be in thought like along with who I'm guessing is his dad. His dad seems to have feathers instead of human skin so I guess that explains the genetics since his mom looks as human as can be. She seems to be talking to the both of them about something._

_Bakugou seems to... be arguing with his mom? Yeah, they're arguing. And the dad is trying to calm them down. And she just cold cocked him upside his head. And he's cursing. And now his dad is holding her back as Deku holds back Bakugou..._

"Honestly, I am not surprised seeing this." Kanao sweatdrops as does Relon, the two now at their seats.

Both glance from the Katsuki Family to their remaining friends all together as their parents converse.

"Lucinance, Kanao, come over here!" Mina calls with a wave.

_Is she feeling better now? _He wonders, the two following suite.

"Good morning, ribbit."

"Good morning, Tsuyu, Jirou, and Mina." Kanao greets, Relon giving a 'sup' gesture.

"Momo didn't come with you guys?" Jirou wonders to gain a shake from both.

"Yaoyorozu wanted us to go on ahead as she mentioned taking care of some business. As to what, I do not know." Kanao answers.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon enough."

_I hope so._ Relon thinks to himself.

As the four girls chatter, he glances at their parents. Two obviously Tsuyu's just from their appearance. One man has wavy shoulder-length light-gold hair and triangular eyes. The woman next to him honestly looks like a mixture of Jirou and Momo. She has short, dark purple hair with bangs falling to the right side of her face and wears glasses. The only other proof of her being Jirou's mother is her plug-like earlobes.

Then there's the last two adults. The slightly dark skinned man has a noticeable muscular physique through his white dress shirt with black eyes and a buzz cut. The father seeming to be around 6'2. The woman next to him has a normal skin tone like many other Japanese civilians, yellow eyes and straight pink shoulder-length hair. Her height seeming to match Relon's.

_So those're the girls' parents. It sounds like they're talking about their academics. Then again, that is the point of __today._..

Lost in his own thoughts, he fails to notice Mina's father take notice.

"Can I help you?" His deep voice snapping Relon out of it as he quickly shakes looking back to the group of girls, the father's words having gotten the other parents' attention as well for them to turn towards the five students.

"Don't be shy. He won't bite, I promise you." The woman reassures, Relon scratching the back of his head nervously.

The girls now looking between the arising situation.

"What's wrong? Cat's got your tongue?" Jirou's father asks, Relon shaking his head.

"Could it be... you don't talk?" Her mother wonders, Relon nodding quickly for his eyes to move back to Mina's father.

"So then you must be that mute boy Mina is always blabbing on about." He states, Mina's eyes widening while her father leans forward getting a good look at Relon.

"D-dad! " Mina shouts, a blush apparent as is one on Relon.

Yet to everyone's shock, the father extends his hand.

"Mina told me you protected them during that villain attack. Words can't express my gratitude for keeping my cotton candy safe. So, thank you."

_But I..__.! _Relon turns to Kanao but to further his stunned state, she has a hand on her lips. _Kanao..._ He turns back to the Mina's dad.

Grasping the father's hand, he flicks his free wrist revealing a card holding it up for the adults to read.

'I just did what a hero in-training would do. I couldn't have done it without my sister and Aizawa-Sensei, though. They were a big help.'

"Then I thank you and your sister. I'll let your teacher know as well." Her father chuckles.

"As do I." Her mother agrees, both bowing to the teens' surprise.

"I think we all can agree on that, ribbit." Tsuyu's father chimes in.

"That indeed we do, croak. Tsuyu mentioned saving her so you have our gratitude as well." Her mother add, both frog parents bowing.

"Mom. Dad, ribbit."

"Kyouka told the day of the attack how you went through villain after villain." Jirou's mother chuckles.

"M-mom!"

"It was like she was playing her first instrument all over again." Her father mentions.

"Q-quiet, will ya?!" Jirou shouts with a blush.

"Thank you. And to your sister as well for keeping our little girl safe." The music family bows as well.

Relon can only look on at the parents, his mouth agape like the rest of the group. Even if words could be said, he wouldn't be able to form any let alone think of. None of the group could in that moment.

All he knew was this sense of pride in the actions taken to gain their gratitude was a feeling well worth it.

_So this is what gratitude towards being a hero is... I could get used to it. Wait, Mina's dad said she's always babbling about me. Does that mean she talks about me on a daily basis? If so, what about? _Glancing to the pinkette, he notices her pink cheeks a red shade as she calms herself down now going at it with her dad light-heartedly. _Could she...? Nah, I doubt it. A better question is has she gotten over that funk of hers or is she just putting on a charade still? Kanao can tell so I'll check with her later on that matter._

"Lucinance!" Said boy nearly jumping from his seat to look to the source calling his name.

"You really weren't joking about thinking too much, huh?" Jirou jokes, this causing Relon to mentally groan lower his head in more embarrassment as his friends and their parents laugh.

Holding up the card, he twirls a finger.

'Sorry, what's up?' He looks back up.

"I was wondering where Momo was. It's rare seeing you and Kanao come to school without her."

'She mentioned having some business to attend to this morning so she said to go ahead without her.'

"I hope everything's alright."

At her words, the door near the front of the room opens gaining the group's attention and in comes the girl at topic along with a maid.

The woman looks to be in her early 40s. She has clean blonde hair tied into a single bun behind her head with a bang ending at her chin on both sides. She has yellow eyes and pink lipstick on her bottom lip.

From their expressions, both seem to be bothered about something. Momo more aggravated while the maid looks for concerned for the student. Both stationing at her desk, Momo taking a seat and the maid standing at her right side. The onyx-eyed girl now going into a thinking posture, her brows furrowing more.

"Well, speak of the devil." Jirou comments nonchalantly with a hand under her chin.

"She seems upset, ribbit."

"I wonder what's got her all moody." Mina wonders, her and the girls looking to Relon.

The boy returning with a shrug as all turn back to said girl.

_She's upset. That much is obvious. As for why..._ His eyes linger from Yaoyorozu up to the maid at her side. _She said she had business to attend and she never talks about her parents so... __Could it have to do with the Parent-Teacher Conference? _

"There goes Lucinance lost in thought again." Jirou quips.

"He's been doing that more often. I'm starting to worry." Kanao adds, their words snapping him from his thoughts once more.

Looking to Kanao with a tilt, both remnants gaze at the other before the sister speaks up.

"I agree." Is her only response, Relon standing to his feet.

"Wait, what do you agree on?" Mina wonders as they watch Relon walk to the girl.

Noticing something from her peripheral, the maid turns to be met with Relon.

"May I help you?" She asks, her voice neutral as is her expression now.

Hearing these words, Momo snaps from her thoughts to look to the source finding her boyfriend.

"Oh, Relon. I'm sorry I didn't say anything coming in. I have a lot on my mind." He waves it off bowing to the maid.

"So you are the one dating Ms. Yaoyorozu. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." She returns the bow, both hands in front pointed downwards as the two raise up. "I am Lillith Tenderwood. The caretaker for the Yaoyorozu's establishment as well as the young mistress' guardian when the Mr. and Lady Yaoyorozu are away."

_Lillith Tenderwood. That doesn't sound Japanese yet she looks it. Aside from that, it seems my guess on Momo's attitude being related to today's meeting was spot on or more so her parents. _Relieving a card from his sleeve, he releases it to float in place for words to appear before the maid.

'The pleasure is all mine ma'am. My name is Relon Lucinance as you are already know.'

"Yes, the mistress always has you as a favored topic for discussion."

"L-Lillith!" Momo exclaims blushing. "That isn't true."

"My apologies." She bows in forgiveness before looking back to Relon. "But she does speak of you a lot." She reaffirms, her tone slightly jovial even.

"Lillith!" Momo exclaims once more, her redness deepening as the maid stifles her laughter. "You can be too much at times, I swear." Momo pouts with crossed arms looking away.

"Relon, I apologize- What is it?" Looking to her boyfriend, she notices him grinning with a hand on his hip in a relaxed posture.

Spinning a finger, she reads the hovering card.

'That expression better suites you.'

"I must agree with him, mistress." Lillith comments with a grin of her own.

Reading this, her mouth becomes slightly agape to close as does her eyes. Taking a internal sigh, a small smile makes itself known on the creation quirk-user.

"You always know what to say when I need it. I need to figure that out for when _you_ need it." She looks back to Relon who shakes his head twirling a finger once more.

'You already have. I've just been too stubborn to accept it at times till now.'

"That's a fact." She laughs, Relon rolling his eyes.

Lillian looks between the couple interact with each other. A small smile visible.

_In_ _no time at all, he was able to lift her spirits. I see the things you have said about this boy were true, Yaoyorozu._

She takes note of the girls join in looking on at the group as does their own parents, the whole class soon present along with their parents and guardians.

"A maid! Finally! I knew today would be worth it!" Mineta cheers Kaminari."

"This is totally the best!" The electricity-user agrees, both seeming to puff steam out their noses checking out Lillith.

"Ahem." Both immediately go wide-eyed as they slowly turn to see Jirou with arms crossed.

With a single strike of her jacks at their ears, both boys are done for. Looking at the two downed boy, she and their mothers can only shake in disapproval. Their fathers facepalming.

In the back corner of the room at his seat is Relon and seating on the side if his desk with her back to the window is Momo.

"Seems everyone is enjoying themselves, don't you think?" She comments, Relon turning to look around at their classmates and families.

Gazing to the other side of the room, he sees Jirou return to all of the girls excluding Momo and Uraraka. The five watching Mineta and Kaminari get an earful from their mothers.

Focusing his attention to another group consisting of Aoyama, Sato, Kouda, Hagakure, and Ojiro along with their parents. He hears them talking about cooking recipes.

Shifting once more, he sees Tokoyami and Shoji talking about the Sports Festival with their parents.

Continuing his pan of the room from right to left, he stops near the front of the room where Bakugou, Sero, and Kirishima chatting. Or, the latter of the two poking fun at Bakugou to shout at them causing his mother to stop her conversation with Midoriya's mom knocking Bakugou upside his head which in turn starts another argument between the two. Much to everyone's nervous amusement except the two insinuates.

Finally reaching the portion directly ahead of him, Relon eyes Midoriya, Uraraka, and even Iida seeming to have lightened up, the three chatting.

_Good to see Iida cheered up as well. Hopefully that'll remain._ Relon thinks glancing to a laughing Mina.

"It seems Lillith has taken a liking to you." Looking to Momo, he tilts his head to then look to the podium seeing said maid speaking with Aizawa-Sensei.

Looking back to Yaoyorozu, he gives her a questioning look.

"Lillith has always been there for me since I was little when my parents started working away from home. She's like a second mother to me you could say. She doesn't act nice like that to many people so you seem to have made a good impression." Relon raises his head to lower it mouthing an 'ah.'

A second passing before a silent chuckle comes from the teen.

"Now what's funny?" We waves a hand dismissing himself. "No, you're telling me this time, Relon." She smirks to him for the boy to tap his desk, words appearing.

'I didn't know I'd be meeting your 'mom' so soon.'

Reading this, she let's out a laugh before covering her mouth holding in the rest of her giggles following.

"It wasn't on purpose, I swear!"

She wipes away a tear forming at the corner of her eye as she catches her breath only to notice Relon looking at her still smiling but seeming to show... concern.

Her laughter soon dies out as she allows a sigh to escape her, Momo's head dropping to gaze at the words on his desk.

'What's going on, Momo?'

Relon gazes to the girl he has developed feelings for remain silent before finally speaking as she lifts up gazing to Lillith.

"I didn't want to say this because of the situation you three are dealing with. I'd sound selfish if I had which was why I told you to go on ahead of me. But that doesn't matter to you, does it?" Just as soon as her question ended, he immediately follows with a shake in agreement.

A wry smile comes across Momo as she keeps her eyes locked on her guardian.

"Simply put, Mom and Dad were too busy to come see how I was doing." Her words causing Relon to furrow his eyebrows then raise them. "That seems like the reaction I expected." She comments looking out the corner of her eye to Relon, their eyes meeting before she shifts back ahead as does Relon.

"It's always been business for them ever since I was a child."

Tap.

Her eyes shift downwards reading the reformed text.

'Does have to do with your parent troubles.'

Snapping her head to him, she speaks keeping in mind her location.

"How did you know?!"

His response is an index finger pointing down repeatedly.

'From our date. You took me to places where you mentioned going with your family at one point. Considering you still go to those places even now, not to mention having known you for three weeks going on a month now to have you almost never comment on your parents like me and the others, and considering today, the answer just opened up.'

Now the one with her mouth agape, Momo remains stunned. Relon reaches out to lift her chin with his hand closing her mouth which gets the girls out of her stupor to look in disbelief at her boyfriend.

"I always thought Kanao was the perceptive one but I guess I was wrong about that one." Relon shakes his head tapping the desk.

'I'm observant while Kanao is perceptive. Both words mean the same but I tend to pay attention to the small details or the words between the lines you could say. Kanao goes off of a similar trait but she tends to understand things simply from seeing or hearing it as I tend to deeply understand it if that makes sense.'

"So... like a Venn Diagram? You both have your own unique traits but a majority are the same in a sense?" He snaps his fingers nodding in approval at the comparison.

He watches Momo give another small smile from the corner of her mouth before looking once again to Lillith and Aizawa-Sensei.

"I guess that's one thing we have in common. We both have family troubles. Considering my parents are too busy to pay any attention to their only daughter aside from the incident at the USJ which they didn't both to even come home. Instead, they just called worried about me and went back to business."

Tap.

Looking down, she reads the words inscribed on the desk.

'There could be more to the story than you're aware of. Just a point to take in.'

"What can be more important than their own daughter?" She sulks leaning her body to rest the side of her head on his shoulder ignoring the slight uncomfort.

Relon thinks for a moment before tapping once more.

'I don't know. What I do know is unlike us remnants, you can still fix the problem between yourself and your parents. You just have to figure out how.'

"That's easier said than done. They're almost always busy." She says, her eyes remaining on the changing words.

'Life is never easy. If it was, how could we as humans grow?'

"... Fair point."

'Don't forget, you have me to help.'

"Thanks Relon." She mutters.

He shrugs relaxing in his chair. Out if nowhere, he feels something gentle press itself against his cheek.

Looking to Momo, he sees her pull away still holding that small smile. Heat quickly rising to his cheeks.

"Mistress, I shall be returning to the mansion now." Lillith states having returns. "Oh, am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. Thank you again, Lillith."

"It is my duty to serve and assist you in anyway possible. I shall await your arrival at the residency. Lucinance, it was a pleasure to finally meet you." She bows to both before taking her leave, Aoyama's parents going next.

Glancing to Relon, she stifles her laughter.

"You're still blushing." She teases for Relon to turn away, his cheeks becoming a darker shade.

In doing so, he notices Todoroki all alone.

_Endeavor's his parent so he must be busy with hero work, but what about his mom?_ Relon eyes the whole room filled with Class 1-A. _He's the only one by himself._

Momo tales notice of Relon's gaze tracing it to her next-seat neighbor. Relon turns to the the girl he's developed feelings for. She nods.

"Todoroki." She calls gaining the dual quirk-user's attention. "Why nit come sit with us." Momo calls while Relon pats the side of his desk.

Thinking for a moment, he nods carrying his seat over to the duo. Before he can say anything, he sees Relon tap on the desk.

'What's on your mind, Todoroki?'

He remains silent looking down at the words, his eyes remaining still as if looking past the text.

"The signs were there. I was too blind to see them." He speaks up.

_So that's what on his mind. _

"What do you mean?" Momo asks, Todoroki looking to her before setting his sights on Relon.

"You know, don't you?" Relon giving a single small nod as Momo looks confused.

"My fight with Midoriya opened my eyes." He begins, turning his head to Midoriya chatting with the others.

"Towards using your fire I presume?" Momo asks.

"Yeah. Ever since Lucinance came, there were times I was faced with a wall I could have overcome had I used it." He raises his fire-using hand to glance to Relon. "You were the first to tell me that. Though it was before we learned about your past. You said things could have been different." Relon nods for him to continue as Relon speaks low. "When you said things could have ended differently, did you honestly mean that?" Momo blinking at the question to look to Relon, both boys- eyes locked on the other's.

Relon nods before tapping.

'I wasn't planning on using either forms at the time had you used your fire. So I honestly do think the outcome may have been different.'

"I see..." He grows quiet shifting back to Midoriya, both looking at him with their heads tilted.

"You were the one to break the first lock on my vengeful heart and Midoriya was the one to snap me from my stubbornness. I've thanked him but I haven't you... So thanks." He looks to Relon only for the black-haired teen to smile shaking his head tapping the desk.

'I didn't do anything. All I did was give a suggestion to you.'

_Before a situation similar to ours happened and you wind up regretting it that is. _Relon thinks.

"Sometimes you're too honest, Relon. You should just accept his thanks." Momo sighs with a chuckle.

Rubbing the back of his head, he relents looking back to Todoroki but stops seeing his still perturbed expression.

"Is something else wrong Todoroki?"

"Yeah. My damn old man, that's what." He coldly states looking back at the text on Relon's desk.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Relon taps the desk.

'What about Endeavor? Does it have to do with the Parent-Teacher Conference?'

"No." He looks back to Relon. "It has to do with you and the others." A red flag going off in Relon's head as the teen glances to Kanao over with the girls.

Both students watch as Relon's eyes transition from black to white.

"Relon, you- She is interrupted by a raised hand.

_It's fine, Momo. I promise. Whatever the cause to _that_ was didn't involve **Eramsus Mode**. _

"How can you be sure?" Momo asks taking notice of Kanao make her way over having sensed Relon.

_You can feel it, can't you two? The sensation emanating from just 1%. It's too pure to be evil. I'm sure of it._

"... Alright. If you believe that to be the case, then so do I."

Just as her sentence finishes, Kanao arrives taking a seat at her desk turning the chair to face the last free side of Relon's desk. Relon reverting to normal upon her arrival.

"Has something occurred?" She asks, her tone slightly serious, Relon nodding for Todoroki to pick up.

"Before my match with Midoriya, He attempted to coerce me into giving information on you and Nunu." He looks to the two remnants, fists balled. "He made a comment about using his connects to find out more. That was all he mentioned to my knowledge. I just felt like you should guys should know."

"So, that is what made him want to he stop by the infirmary." Momo comments going into thought, Relon and Todoroki widening at her statement.

"Yes, but to think he would use his own son to pry information on us..." Kanao mutters copying Momo's posture.

"Wait, he came to you guys?!" Todoroki quietly seethes through his teeth.

Tap.

'When did this happen?

"While you were unconscious." Kanao answers being careful of her wording with Todoroki.

"What did he say?"

"He was simply commenting on the three's 'quirks' and how they would be useful to society when Kanao pointed out he was referring to his own personal gain." Momo answers the white and red-haired teen, Relon sitting back in his seat.

_So Endeavor is interested in us, huh?_ _Kanao and Nunu must not have felt the need to tell me since Endeavor won't be able to get much information on us._ _Right?_ He thinks glancing to Kanao, his step-sister nodding slightly having read his facial expression. _Thought so._

"That _bastard!_ He'll go to whatever lengths to get what he wants." Shoto grits his teeth in anger to feel a hand rest on his shoulder.

Looking to his left, he sees Relon with a reassuring expression. Calming down, he looks between the two.

"You don't seem very worried considering you just found this out. Is there a reason why?" Relon nods holding up a single finger to rotate it in a circle.

'Government.'

"You think they'll be able to keep a lid on your... 'past?'"

Relon nods.

"They are the only ones who know aside from those of Class 1-A, the few teachers including All Might, and Principal Nezu." Kanao comments.

"I don't think anyone would tell of your pasts so I think we are safe for now."

"Even if Endeavor were to somehow find out, the government would deal with him accordingly."

"Bastard deserves whatever he has coming for snooping in business he doesn't belong."

Tap.

'That bad with your father?'

"Yeah. That bad." He blandly states rising to his feet.

Tap.

'Hopefully it'll get better as time goes on. In the meantime, you should prove to him that you're stronger than us.'

This making his eyes widen.

"How could you...?" Relon takes out a card from his sleeve giving it to Todoroki.

"Someone such as Endeavor only looks to what he deems strong which from his point of view would only seem of interest should someone be stronger than you; his son." Kanao answers.

"That... makes a lot of sense." Momo states slightly taken back.

"The sad part is you're not wrong." Todoroki mumbles, Relon swirling a finger for the three

'Regardless, we're all getting stronger. The Sports Festival showed that. And we're only going to continue to improve.'

"I couldn't agree more."

"Neither could I."

"... Yeah." Todoroki responds before standing. "Well then, I'm heading back to my seat." He stops to see Relon hold out a card for him to take it.

'What made you say yes to sitting with us?'

...

"I felt like I should tell you guys what I know. Why do you ask?"

He stops noticing Relon twirl a finger.

'Then I feel like you don't have to leave.' Todoroki's eyes widen once more.

Relon glances to Momo before twirling his finger to continue.

'I don't mean to sound like I'm being a nuisance, but being alone to think up a solution to your problem tends to take longer compared to being with friends.'

Third time. In the span of 15 to 20 minutes, Todoroki has widened his his for the third time having to look to a sincere-looking Relon for confirmation on what he just stated with the text.

"What did you just call me?"

'A friend. I don't like to assume things so I'm kinda hoping we are. We are, right?'

Once again, that word was used to describe the ice and fire boy. Friend. Hearing Midoriya call him that gave a warm feeling in his heart that he was unaware of. Yet, here it was again. Relon had just called him a friend and this feeling was back.

Todoroki couldn't take a guess at what it was exactly but it holds... familiarity. It was there but he couldn't tell. Yet it was something he knew he'd figure out.

Within his thought process, the son of the 2nd ranked hero notices movement to refocus on Relon, his fist extended. A smirk graces the pro hero son's face as he returns the first bump.

"Yeah. We are and I'll keep in mind what you said." He heads back to his seat, his mood seeming lighter as if a large amount of stress that was weighing him down simply vanished.

"What was that about?" Momo asks.

Relon looks to the girls tapping his desk.

'Just confirming something with Todoroki.' He answers bobbing his head side-to-side.

"You want to divulge what exactly?" Momo wonders, Relon gaining a childish look on the idea. before shaking his head grinning. "Alright then. Kanao?"

"Shinn is happy to have confirmed Todoroki as a friend." She blatantly answers giving a grin of her own, Relon with his jaw dropped.

_Kanao, you traitor_!

"Alright, let's see..." The three turn their gazes to Aizawa.

As they do, Relon realizes that ALL of the parents have disappeared leaving the whole of Class 1-A as it would normally seem, Kanao and Momo realizing this as they return to their proper seats. As they do, the three all have the same three questions: When did the parents leave? How did Aizawa get through them all that fast? And finally, how did none of them notice?!

The class watches as Aizawa turns to the board, Relon looking at it for the first time to widen. Written are all of Class 1-A's names with a line through them.

_Was that there the whole time?_

Aizawa crosses out Bakugou's name as he continues his thoughts aloud.

"Bakugou is done, so that leaves..." Relon glances to his classmates' names.

All crossed out except for one reading 'The Lucinances.'

_Wait, why are our names up there? _

Keeping his eyes to the board, he notices some of the others holding confused expressions of their own. Momo cutting her eyes to said boy and his sister unknowing of what to say.

_Wait, Iida's and Todoroki's names aren't up there... _Relon begins in thought.

_So, why are ours?_ Kanao finishes her thought.

Everyone including the remnants look to Aizawa in confusion.

"Just you two." He finally finishes glancing to said survivors.

"Aizawa-Sensei, what exactly are you talking about?" Deku asks.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Everyone turns to the door up front, silence filling the room. Kanao and Relon giving one another a questioning look to focus on the door, the sister's eyes widening. Relon sees this to look in the same direction.

"That's what." He answers. "Come in." He calls.

The door opens, everyone watching with anticipation as a beautiful woman looking to be in her late 20's walks in, her elegance with every step leaves the class speechless. Taking a stand next to Aizawa at the podium, she gazes at the class, her eyes fall upon the two remnants.

With smooth looking skin standing at 5'8, she has black pupils with pink irises. Yet, her most notable trait has to be her hair. Looking from behind, one would think it's just wavy hair ending halfway down her back. But from the front, the sides of her hair remain black only to become a magenta color on the inside towards the end.

She is wearing a purple T-shirt with a black cardigan overtop with black pants with black multi-strap sandals.

The scrapping of chairs catches the class as they see the two remnants rise to their feet looking at the woman buck wide. This only being noticed by those of their inner group

"Eeeeeeeeh! She's gorgeous!" Hagakure squeals.

"Who's the woman?" Bakugou questions.

"Are you a parent? If not, can I be your son?!" Mineta flatly asks in a bargaining manner.

Everyone looking to him with a deadpanned look, Tsuyu getting up to move to the front of her desk pulling out rope.

SMACK!

With a whip of her tongue, Mineta is out could, tied up, and taken to the window, Hagakure opening it for the frog girl as she ties the rope dropping Mineta dangling against the side of the building.

Returning to their seats, everyone refocuses on the beautiful woman as if Mineta was never hear. The only signs being Tsuyu slapping her hands against each other.

_Who is she?_ The squad thinks in wonder looking to the standing Relon and Kanao, both with looks of pure disbelief and then to the woman.

Smiling without a care in the world, the woman speaks up.

"What's wrong you two? It's like you've seen a ghost. It's only been two weeks since you last saw me. Don't tell me you missed me_ that_ much?" She wonders with a playful yet caring tone.

Looking to Relon, the class notices his arm and eye start twitching as he shoots his hand pointing to the door before walking out the class leaving Kanao to blink in repetition between the woman and her now gone brother.

"Oh boy, I figured this would be his reaction." She sighs smiling with a hand on her cheek. "We'll be right back. Come with us, Kanao." She motions with the hand opening the door, Kanao still blinking nods dumbly quickly heading to the front following the woman.

"What just happened?" Jirou wonders.

"I have no idea." Kaminari answers.

"Aizawa-Sensei, who was that woman?" Shoji asks.

"I'll wait for her to introduce herself. In the meantime..." He crouches into his sleeping bag. "Sleep mode: On."

...

"Well, okay then." Sero shrugs.

Walking out of the class, Relon walks quickly to the door with a sign above reading Class 1-B. Wasting no time, he opens it gaining the whole class and any remaining parent's attention as well as Vlad King's.

Moving down an isle to the back corner where the windows are, his eyes meet Monoma's surprised one. Though Relon pays him no mind walking past to stop at Nunu's desk behind him.

Ignoring the teacher's call, he looks to Nunu with his head buried in his arms as he sleeps soundly on the desk. Shaking him with some violence, Nunu snaps up looking around.

"Huh? What?" He turns to see who's rustling him to see Relon and from his expression, he knew something was up. "Did Yaoyorozu and you finally give each other y'alls V-card?" He gasps, Relon once again going buck-eyed about to hit his step-brother but quickly disregards that blushing profusely as he drags Nunu out of the class.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?! Damn it, I'll be back Vlad-Sensei!" He shouts closing the door. "Now what did you-

He stops becoming equally as wide along with his siblings as he stares at the woman.

"We're going to the roof." Is all he states, the three leading the woman to their destination, most of Class 1-A peering over one another out the door at the leaving group.

"Do you think that's their mom?" Sato wonders at the very bottom of the stacked teens.

"Could be, but wait. Didn't Kanao and Nunu lose their memories?" Ojiro mentions atop the amateur cook.

"Only Lucinance remembers his past..." Hagakure answers atop the martial artist, the boy.

"Wait, could that be his mom then?!" Kaminari wonders above Deku. "Hey, YaoMomo, do you know? You're dating him and all." He looks over to Momo with the squad.

"That's..." She begins though her words falter, her perturbed expression remaining. "I... don't know." She answers, the class looking with odd looks before talking amongst themselves.

"She could be their guardian since... you know..." Uraraka comments

"That's what I was thinking..." Jirou agrees.

"Maybe she works with the government..." Midoriya mumbles.

"She seems to know them on a decent level with how she was talking too..." Mina adds.

The five look to the door with one thought in mind; Who _is_ she?

* * *

Closing the door behind him, the three look to the woman bask in the sunlight, her arms out.

"It's such a warm day oooooouuut." She says stretching.

Rolling her neck, she walks to the edge glancing at the wonderful view through the fence.

"This is a nice spot. I'm guessing you three come here often?" She looks back to the three gazing at her. "Okay, why are you three giving me that look?" She fully turns around placing her hands against her hips, her jovial tone unwavering. "Is it really that surprising that I'm here?"

"Yes!" Both Kanao and Nunu answer, Relon giving a firm, single, nod.

"Geez, and here I thought I was welcome." She sighs pouting averting her eyes. "I _am_ technical your guardian." She comments now crossing her arms.

"Yes, but..." Kanao starts, the topic being a bother obvious.

"But you took us off guard with _this_." Nunu flatly states. "Didn't you guys state you'd tell us when you would be stopping by? What happened to that?" Nunu questions with crossed arms.

"Well... I may have beaten him to the punch in getting some time off so I thought I would surprise you three but I see that wasn't my best move." She sighs once more.

"We know you're trying to guilt trip us."

"Is it working?" The woman asks.

The three look between one another, Relon keeping his gaze on the woman before closing his eyes tapping the ground.

'I'm not mad that you showed up, more so shocked. But I would appreciate you not surprise us on a day like this, Ms. Lyria.'

"And I would appreciate that you stop calling miss."

'Old habits die hard. You_ did_ raise us for two years.'

"Except that isn't a habit. That is a clear choice you're choosing to use for the situation, _Shinn_." She retorts, the three remnants eyeing the Lyria with serious looks as she keeps her gaze on Relon.

After a moment, Lyria bursts into a small fit of laughter as the others sigh shaking their heads, the three except for Nunu walking to the middle embracing in a warm group hug. All three look to Nunu with deadpan expressions.

"No."

"Crono."

"Can't make me."

"I could always do_... that_." Lyria suggests rolling her eyed slowly.

Faster than Kanao in **Malevolence Form **or Relon in **Eramsus Mode**, Nunu joins the embracing trio, said trio chuckling at the boy.

"Aye, come on y'all, group hug!" He nervously demands, the other following suit.

"It's great to see you again, Proffes- Lyria." Kanao corrects softly, after a moment they let go. "Your hair looks gorgeous."

"And you're wearing contacts. Gotta admit, looks good."

"Thank you and same goes for you, Kanao. You too, Nunu. And of course, I can't forget about Shinn." She looks to each, then to Relon.

"You're still calling him by his codename. Don't tell me you're-

"Yes." She interrupts Nunu. "I still do. I can't forgive myself for what I've done to any of you."

"But it's not your fault!" Kanao shouts to realize her outburst before toning it down. "None of us blame either of you for what happened."

"Even so, this is something we must live with regardless. Just as Shinn lives with his burden, Fyce and I must live with ours. You understand, don't you Shinn?" The three look to see him with his eyes closed.

Opening them, he shows a solemn expression nodding.

"But..." Kanao begins, her words quickly faltering.

"Don't worry about it, Kanao. Let's not make today anymore depressing than it already is. So!" She claps, her voice suddenly upbeat as the three notice where she's going to turn facing the door. "You two can come out! We know you're there~." She calls, a moment passes for the door to open as two students step out.

Standing before the four are Momo and Mina.

"Haha, we really can't hide from you guys, huh?" She scratches her head nervously.

"You should know that by now, Mina." Kanao replies.

"Good point but..." Her eyes shift to the mysterious woman.

"We do not intend to come across as rude, but who are you? You're certainly not Relon's mother." Momo speaks, Lyria raising her eyebrows glancing from the ponytailed girl to Relon.

"At least not from what the picture shows." Mina quips.

"So, you showed them that?" Relon gives a firm nod for Lyria to smile. "You really are changing. And right before our eyes too."

Tap.

'Sorry.'

She smirks walking beside him placing a hand to ruffle his hair.

"Jeez, you're still apologetic as ever. There's no need to be let alone say it as long as you recognize your mistake. Understand?" He remains unrespinsive before tapping his foot

'Yes ma'am.'

She twitches her ear as her hand that was once messing up his hair now goes to take hold of his cheek, the same cheek Momo had slapped last night.

"Who are you calling ma'am, huh? I'm still quite young, you know?!"

_Ow, ow, ow! Okay! Okay! _He mentally complains in pain tapping his foot repeatedly on the ground.

'I'm sorry, honest! Lyria, come on!'

She lets go after reading the inscribed text on the roof floor, a satisfied smile can be seen. Relon holding his red cheek.

"Good. That goes for you too as well, 'kay?" Both standing at attention, Nunu sweatdropping.

"Yes, Lyria!" Both salute, the woman giving a cheeky smile.

"What just happened?" Mina whispers to Momo, both having seen the whole event unfold.

"I... have _no_ clue." She states.

"No then!" Both girls refocus as the woman claps. "I never did answer your question, no did I?"

"That's right."

"Well, let's head back to the class so we can all have this taken care of, shall we?" She suggests leaving none to answer as she walks to the door smilimg to the two.

"Who _is _she?" Mina asks again looking to the three walking remnants.

"You're about to find out." Nunu answers, the five following the woman.

"Are you okay?" Momo asks with concern to Relon still rubbing his cheek who gives a nod.

"You guys seem close with that lady."

"You have _no_ idea." Nunu says.

"Although, that is a good term to describe our relationship." Kanao adds.

"Now, before we enter, if you two have anything you wish to say, you can ask me later, 'kay?" Lyria peers over her shoulder at the teens gaining their sudden attention, the girls nodding as they all stop at the closed doors of Class 1-A. "Now then, I'll be with you soon Nunu." Said boy groans heading into Class 1-B. "Shall we?" We asks at the right door with the others at the left, Relon nodding with his hand on said door.

Both slide open, everyone situated throughout in their group look as their missing classmates come back as well as the mysterious woman.

"Aizawa-Sensei, they're back." Hagakure calls out.

Eraser Head's eyes pop open before resuming his groggy look as he escapes his yellow sack.

"I'll be back, my love."

"Um, sensei? Did you just talk to your sleeping bag?" The invisible girl questions.

"Yes I did. Your point?"

_How do we respond to him calling it 'his love?! _The class thinks as he walks to the front with Lyria at tye podium.

"Are we ready now?" He asks.

"Yes we are." Lyria states leaning over propping her elbows on the podium resting her chin on the back of her intertwined fingers looking to the class.

_What is Lyria doing? Why is she staring at everyone?_ Her eyes fall unto Momo, the girl straightening in her seat at the notice of being observed before Lyria hums moving on from her.

Her eyes look on to the rest before falling on Mina.

_Why is she looking at me for?_

A smirk slowly creeps onto Lyria's face as she shifts from Mina to Momo and then slowly to Relon. Said boy furrowing his brows.

"So, which girl are you dating, Shinn?"

...

...

"Huh?" Both girls mutter.

...

...

_Huh? _Relon blinks in repetition.

"Hmm?" Lyria hums raising her brows.

"EEEEHHHHHH?!" The class shouts.

"W-we aren't t-t-together! That's YaoMomo and L-Lucinance!" Mina shoots to her feet pointing to the two, her pink face becoming a mixture of pink and red.

"Y-yes, that's right! I'm d-dating Luc- R-Relon!" Momo spouts.

"Oh? Then why are you both stuttering?"

"B-because that question was totally out of the blue!" Mina exclaims.

"Oh, is that so? Or could it be you're both dating him?" She smirks holding a knowing expression for Relon to bury his head hiding the vermilion shade his cheeks are showing off and Kanao cover her ears.

_Damn it, Lyria!_

The class already at a loss for words can only watch as both girls turn even more red. One could swear their bodies seemed to heat up like a kettle until...

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Both scream almost knocking their classroom doors down as their yelling can be heard for miles, Nunu jumping from his sleep looking around with wide eyes.

"The fuck was that?!" He looks around.

"Well now, I guess she is here." Principal Nezu states taking a sip of tea at his desk.

As the class settles down, both girls and Relon glare at the woman.

"Aww, well it was a thought. Considering you both followed us to the roof, but oh well. So Mr. Aizawa, how are Shinn and Kanao doing in class? I don't mind you saying this in front of the class" She looks to the teacher still checking his ringing ears.

After a moment, he stops eyeing the woman before complying with a nod.

"Since becoming apart of Class 1-A, both have showed exemplary skills both in hero training and in their schoolwork. Lucinance more so in hero training and Kanao more with schoolwork although both remain around the same level."

"I see, I see. Do you believe this to be apart of their past at the facility or do you as a teacher see this as an improvement since their time being here." She wonders looking back at said two students, their eyes narrowing as everyone's widens including Aizawa.

"Wait a sec, she knows about _that_?" Kirishima wonders aloud.

"And she said it so nonchalantly. Who is this woman?" Jirou questions.

"What's her angle here?" Bakugou mutters leaning back so Midoriya can hear him only to shake his head.

"I don't know and I think those two don't know either." Is the broccoli head's only answer.

"Well?" She cuts her eyes to Aizawa still stunned by the question to look to the two in question.

"I believe this to be both options." He states look to Lyria, the woman tilting her head ever so slightly.

"Do tell."

"Both were trained from a young age to be fighters to be blunt. Comparing a school like U.A.'s teaching to what they must have been taught in _that __place_ is something I can't tell. What I can tell is there's a considerable gap between them and the rest. A gap that has not been growing closer, but rather... changing."

"How so?"

"To simplify things..." He turns to the board erasing the students' names before drawing a horizontal line with two vertical lines, one line titled "Class A" and another titled "L". "The 'L' stands for the Lucinances." He states writing the date from two weeks ago and then 0 at one end and 100 at the other.

He then rewrites the same picture. The only difference being the two vertical lines are further down the line titling the date as today before looking to Lyria and the class.

"The first picture shows a basic understanding on the difference in strength between the two groups once Kanao first arrived. The second shows the difference now."

"So that's it."

The class understanding perfectly from the drawing.

"Back then, we weren't as strong, but now we're where those two were while they're still ahead of them." Sero states to gain a nod from Aizawa.

"Those two may be stronger than the rest, but it isn't strength alone that has kept them ahead or have pushed the rest to keep up at a steady pace."

"And what would that be?"

"Interactions." The class murmuring to each other. "Over these two weeks alone, both groups have worked with each other in a variety of areas. In doing so, they've assisted others in improving a mt a hastened rate that would have otherwise taken months before any would have realized. Due to this, their participation has only made the class as a whole want to improve further. The Sports Festival is a perfect example of the effects of their interactions. Had Lucinance and Kanao not come to U.A., then many here would not have gotten as far as they did."

"Hmm, that only answers half the question, you know?"

"As for the other... Those two haven't gained any sort of strength from fighting any of their classmates. Nothing that showed an improvement in strength."

"You're not referring to strength though, are you?" He keeps his gaze on the two.

"No. For them, it is simply experiences in different fields and situations that has given them such a growth. Unlike the other 20 students I have to deal with, they did not have such an increase in strength. They increased in knowledge. Kanao especially." At this, the girl perks up.

"Me?" The class glances to said girl before back ahead.

"When you first encountered us, you were with the League and right afterwards, you remained at Lucinance's side. Yet, with each passing day, you inched bit by bit down a different path from your brother's. Seeming to have gained a bond with the the likes of Ashido and Jirou seem to have had a good effect as you began to learn more now that you stepped away from Lucinance's side. Considering what you have been through these last few years, it's only natural. Both of you have gained experiences and ideas from your interactions with your classmates and friends. This has helped you two evolve beyond what you once were. They'll be exceptional heroes in the future should they keep this up. I'm sure of that."

"Is that all?"

"Yes. That is." Both look to the two persons of interest, both remnants flabbergasted as to what to respond with.

_Who would have thought Aizawa-Sensei thought of us like that..._

_Aizawa-Sensei..._

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa. As their guardian, it pleases me to hear such a compliment. Especially from a hero such as yourself." She sets her sights now on Relon. poll

He watches her eyes narrow as she looks on at him.

"Hearing such things spoken about the _girls_ brings a smile to my face." Relon's blood runs cold as both remnants widen.

"Yes I- Wait, did you girls?" Aizawa repeats to her confused.

"Hey, hey! Shinn-kun~." She calls ignoring the homeroom teacher.

Immediately, the class goes on edge, her jovial tone now eerie yet seductive.

_No..._

"Tell me... " She raises a hand to slowly point at him, Relon shaking his head slowly with horror etched on his face. "Do you miss..." Her finger glows a pink color.

_Damn it!_ He shoots up pulling the window open, a leg on the edge.

"Being a girl?"

Zap.

* * *

**Honestly cannot thank you all enough for helping me hit 100** **follows. I didn't know how many would like the story when I started Academia's Destiny so see so many like it really touches my heart as a writer. I appreciate it all so thank you. ****So Lyria is back. I'm trying to show her off as the carefree yet serious type so I think I did a good job there. Lemme know what you all thought of the chapter. Any and all feedback is appreciated. Once** **again, thanks for the 100 follows! Next goal, 100 favs! :)**


	22. Chapter 20: Fated Encounter: Rella & Mé

Before Relon can jump, he is zapped by the pink energy beam resulting in a cloud of pink smoke exploding in the back of the classroom.

"Relon!" Momo calls covering her mouth and nose.

With the window open, the smoke slowly begins to leave.

"What did you just do?" Aizawa questions, Lyria ignoring the homeroom teacher with her head resting on her hands.

"Isn't it obvious?" She wonders, her sights on the silhouette in the smoke.

"When she said 'girls,' you guys don't think...?" Kirishima wonders as the remaining smoke fades leaving the entire class to stare wide-eyed.

"Oh... my... God..." Momo states.

"Alright! I finally made my way back." Mineta announces climbing halfway in the window releasing a breath of relief as he looks to the class. "What are y'all..." His jaw drops as his eyes land on a female student.

As far as appearances go; the girl seems to stand at 5'3 with vermilion colored eyes. She has long black hair ending at her waist with one of her side bangs being the color red and short bangs beneath her forelock. To top it off, she has a noticeably robust chest seeming to borderline what one would think to be a D-cup.

_No..._ Relon thinks looking at her feminine body only to widen hearing the sound from her thought._ No, no, no, no, no! Not again!_ I e_ven sound female!_ _Damn it, I'm a girl again!_ The girl realizes in horror looking to her now soft and smooth-looking hands.

Immediately, the girl's expression switches from horror to straight anger as she glares daggers at the jolly woman who's rocking her head from side-to-side.

"I'm in love!" Mineta roars jumping from his seat to dive at the Relon with the rope still attached at his waist.

Before he can get close, a hand quickly grasps his face as the shortest of Class 1-A quickly begins trying to pry himself free. Her eyes remain on Lyria's before shifting to Mineta's. Their eyes meet as sweat quickly drips down the grape boy's forehead.

Winding the boy back, his struggles increase as Relon throws the boy towards Lyria on for him to curve to the left and back out the window.

SLAM!

No one dares to to check on the boy, all looking to the obviously infuriated teenage girl. Said girl breathing through her closed teeth to stand upright as her glare returns to Lyria.

"Why the upset face, Shinn?Oh, wait, let me correct myself. Why the long face, _Rella?_" She smirks with her head looking away yet her eyes remain in a know-it-all fashion.

"R-Rella?" Midoriya stutters out.

"It is Shinn's feminine name when his appearance becomes the opposite sex." Kanao explains looking to Lyria with a neutral expression and tone, the whole class looking between the three. "Though I'm positive Shinn doesn't seem too keen on her current _appearance_."

"Aww, but it's been weeks since I last saw my girl~!" She sarcastically whines.

"But you know Shinn doesn't like being a girl. You changed his appearance enough when we were children."

"The key word is _children_. I mean check her out, she have quite the body for a 16-year-old girl if you ask me. I'm kinda jealous." Her words causing the now deemed Rella to furrow her brows looking down at her large chest rising and descending with every breath.

Two important things ran through her mind in that moment. One; her proportions have grown _again_ since the last time she has seen her _bozongas. _And two; she didn't have a bra.

Her anger fleeing for embarrassment to be its replacement as Rella's mouth quivers before her eyes leave Lyria's to wonder around at her fellow classmates. Most of the class gazing at her or moreso her cleavage.

Rella's face erupts like a volcano as she covers her chest with her arms squatting down.

"Oops. I think I may have said too much, haha~."

Raising her head to glare at Lyria with teary eyes, Rella places a hand into her short sleeve pulling out a card to enlarge it creating a room in the corner for herself.

"Aww~, she's embarrassed."

_This... _CANNOT _be happening._ Rella thinks.

Looking to her chest, she can feel her cheeks heat up even more. Double checking herself, she finds she's in the female version of U.A.'s uniform. Her pants now a skirt much to her embarrassing displeasure.

_Wait..._

Looking to her skirt, she raises it to see her once red and black stripped boxers now panties. She begins to twitch slightly as the one thing representing her manhood no longer shows any sign of a bulge. One slight pat proves this to be the case.

Now twitching profusely, she glares once more at the card in the direction where she was eyeing Lyria.

_She really made me 100% a girl again..._

Her fist shakes before she slams the back of her fist into the card.

THUD!

Everyone jumps except for Lyria, Kanao, Bakugou, Todoroki, and Aizawa. The latter of the three along with Class A all looking to the card in the corner.

"She's upset." Kanao states.

"Oh, but of course." Lyria responds.

"Um..." Everyone turns to Jirou with her hand raised.

"What is it, Jirou?"

"It's for, uh..."

"Actually, if you don't mind, we can get to the questions once Rella is done." She winks with a snap of her finger.

"Um, okay." Jirou nods dumbfoundedly to glance at Kanao who nods as well.

Breathing eagerly, Rella calls herself.

_Knowing Lyria, she won't turn me back no matter what I do. I'll just have to deal with... this._

Looking to her enlarged chest, Rella's eye twitches once more, her cheeks remaining red.

_Lyria is going to pay for this one._

Unbuttoning the top three buttons, Rella eyes downward the sight of her sex's appeal.

_Why the hell did they grow again?!_ She grabs a hold of her rack with both hands. _Last time they had fit perfectly and now my hands barely fit! Speaking of hands, why do they get smaller when I change genders?! _

Letting go, she watches them freely giggle for a moment.

_I wonder if Momo's giggle like this?_

_..._

Her eyes widen at the thought.

_I need to become a guy again ASAP!_

Lifting her skirt, she reveals two small leg bags; one around each thigh. Flipping one open, she pulls out a card to gaze at it before she looks to her new cleavage.

Shaking her head in dismay, she inserts a card into her shirt. With a wave of her hand, it arcs fully around her bust acting as a makeshift bra.

_Now compress..._

Slowly pulling her fingers together into a balled fist, the card begins to tighten until Rella releases her hand once she feels her "bra" is secure and comfortable.

Glancing to her chest, its size has shrunk slightly now presenting a more firm shape as a bra would.

_Thank God, Kami, whoever, that I don't have to keep a portion of my focus on the card to keep its shape._

Momentarily releasing a sigh, she feels an itch from her leg to kneel moving her hand down her high sock to scratch the annoying area relieving herself.

_Alright..._ Looking down, she sees only the classroom floor. _Damn it, I left my phone in my bag at my desk. Okay, plan B it is._

In a smooth transition, her red eyes turn white. Kanao raises her head slightly, Lyria taking notice as she watches the only female remnant get up from her seat and head for the "room" in the back.

"Looks like Rella is calling Kanao." Lyria comments observing along with Aizawa.

Stopping at the card with the window to her right, Kanao taps twice.

_Kanao, I need my phone. _Rella speaks telepathically as low as possible.

Simply nodding, Kanao turns but stops as Yaoyorozu is already digging out his phone from his bag extending her hand to give it to her fellow ponytailed classmate.

"Not exactly the most discrete but then again, I'm not even five feet away so..." Momo explains, both girls hearing a click of the tongue by none other than Rella.

Both girls giggling as they notice a portion of the card near the window open like a door.

_I'll show you two discrete if y'all don't hurry up_! Rella barks low, the two widening as they quickly get inside.

Watching it close behind them, both girls look to the girl that was once Relon, her eyes emanating a pure white with a hand at her hips and the other just hanging at her side.

"You look upset." Kanao comments to her now sister.

_To use Momo's words, I am absolutely _livid. She raises her head on that last part for the class to hear.

"Aww, don't be like that, Rella~."

Rolling her eyes at the uncaring response, Rella's eyes shift from Kanao to Momo, both gazing at one another. Momo's eyes looking up and down her once boyfriend which causes Rella to furrow her brows, Kanao noticing her cheeks become red once more as Rella turns to the side covering herself.

_Okay, I get it! __You can stop staring. _Her sudden outburst causing the vice president to jump.

"Oh no, I didn't mean to Relo- Er... Rella?"

"You look very nice, sister." Kanao speaks up.

A single twitch of her eye followed by a facepalming sigh is the black and red head's response.

_Just take the compliment._ She thinks aloud to herself before returning to look to Momo. _For the time being, just call me Rella. It's what I'm used to when I ook like this. Though, __I don't exactly like this as I'm sure you don't from that look you were giving me. Am I right? _She asks with crossed arms.

"Well..."

_Momo._

She looks to the girl.

_Just tell me what you're thinking._

...

"Honestly, I don't know right now what to make of your... _situation_." She answers with a perturbed expression.

_Figured._ She responds reaching out for her phone.

Both girls watch as she messes with her phone before moving her head at different angles, her eyes remaining on the screen.

"What are you doing?" Momo asks.

_I'm making sure I'm at least presentable. The thing about becoming a girl is my mentality as a guy slowly shifts overtime. It's stupid as it is annoying. _She answers running a hand through her hair.

"So the longer you're a girl, the more you'll start to think like one?" Momo questions.

_Yeah, I'll still think like a guy for the most part but my "feminine instincts" as you could call it will kick in as time goes on. __To put in simple words, right now I'm 95% thinking as a guy but 5% is of a girl. At some point, that'll balance out to a 50-50._

"Okay, that makes sense. So, Relon, I mean Rella." She sighs. "That's going to take a minute." Rella nods affirmatively. "By the way, what happened to you not using 1% often?" Immediately, a tick mark can be seen on Rella's forehead.

_What happened? What __happened? _Momo jerks her head back slightly quickly regretting asking her question as Rella raises a hand up for the card blocking off the classroom to revert to normal before flying to her hand revealing the three to the rest of their onlookers.

_What _happened_ was that _she_ pissed me off and embarrassed me to the point I couldn't give a rat's ass about this sick feeling in throat! _Rella telepathically shouts for all to hear pointing an accusing finger at the woman still bobbing her head. _I'm saying this now, some things I keep true to my words and others I'm just gonna chuck out a window. __So this_...! She points all over herself and then to her eyes. _I'm chucking out the window like that perverted Mineta._

"Hey, Rella~."

_And you;_ s_crew off._ She glares.

"I swear, you always get like this when I change you."

_Fix the wording of that... right... __now!_

"Fine. Fine. Fine. You always act like you're on your period, Rella. Take a chill pill~." Lyria gives a nonchalant wave.

_THAT'S IT!_ Rella prepares to charge but is stopped by a hand placing itself on her shoulder

"Shinn, you're not you when you're angry."

_Kanao, I'm not me when I don't have my own dick! _She glares to the girl before back to Lyria, everyone reacting with a mixture of expressions. _So the sooner I get my gun and ammo back, the sooner I'll calm down!_

"But you know she is the only one who can turn you back so it would be smart to play along for now, would it not?" Silence followed by a click of the tongue followed by a repetition of her heel tapping the floor comes as Rella keeps her sights on Lyria.

_Fine, w__hatever. _She states after a moment walking to the front of the class. _Don't think I'll forget what you said either. _She calls to Lyria yanking on the rope to catch Mineta by his headballs as she untied him.

"Wha... happened...?" He mutters covered in bruises on his face as Rella drags him back to their seat holding him by his head still as it bangs against the edges of each desk.

Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud.

She stops at his desk lifting the dazed boy to eye level before dropping him in his seat, Mineta leans back and then forward to faceplant his desk into unconsciousness. Rella seating herself with arms crossed.

"Aww, you're taking what I say to heart." Lyria finally cheers to herself holding her hands together just above her chest.

_Another smart remark and not even Kanao, Nunu, or even All Might won't be able to stop what I'll do to you again. _She states setting her sights back on Lyria.

Both gaze at one another, Lyria's jovial bobbing quickly ceases to becoming squinted. An eerie silence befalls the room, no one brave before the young adult final releases a sigh standing upright with her hands on her hips.

"You don't always have to result to _that_, you know." She pouts.

_I have to resort to it because YOU never listen otherwise._

"Well it's not my fault someone gets moody when they change genders..." Lyria mutters, one of her cheeks puffed up as she looks away.

Becoming wide-eyed once again, Rella shoots to her feet slamming her desk.

_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING?! YES THE HELL IT IS, DAMN IT!_

Everyone except for Kanao and Lyria reels back due the volume emanating from Rella's mind.

"Details. Details." The black and purple-haired woman says giving a rolling hand gesture.

Rella clenches her fists about to respond but instead takes a deep breath closing her eyes.

_Let's just get this over with._ She thinks tiredly annoyed sitting back down with crossed arms.

Opening them, her vermilion shade returns once more.

"Yaaaaay, your beautiful eyes are back!" Lyria cheers like a child with her hands raised in the air, Rella simply rolling her eyes.

"Eyes?" Midoriya wonders as he and the class focus on the girl to see she does in fact no longer hold her once black eyes but now a dark red color.

_Wait! _She gets back out her phone turning the camera mode to face her as her eyes widen. _Shit, I wasn't even paying attention to that earlier cause I was so busy making sure I looked presentable! Stupid female tendencies_

"She's right. They're red." Jirou comments.

"More like a dark red, ribbit."

"It looks like burgundy!" Hagakure calls out.

"I don't think so." Ojiro says. "From here, it looks more like a Maroon color."

"You think so? I wonder... Hey Lucinance, can I get a closer look?" Hagakure asks, the red and black-haired girl taken aback before relenting with a single nod.

Letting out a cheer, the girl gets up skipping over.

"Ojiro, come here and look! It's totally a burgundy color!" She exclaims with a wave before leaning over getting in Rella's face, the girl's cheeks gaining their colorful shading once again as she leans back.

_Hagakure, you're too close. WAY too close! _

"Hm, I still say it looks burgundy."

"The coloration if those eyes seem like that of sangria." Tokoyami comments gaining their attention.

"Sangria? How do you even know the name if that?" Hagakure asks leaning away from Rella to her relief.

"I tend to become curious over the names dark colors are given."

"That... sounds so cool!" Hagakure squeals jumping up and down.

"Hey, Tokoyami, what other colors of red do you think Lucinance's eyes could be? And Lucinance, don't tell us. I wanna try and guess correctly!" She turns seeming to point her sleeve at Rella along with her words, the latter just giving a slow nod trying to process everything.

_Does she really want to know that badly?_

"As far as Lucinance's eyes seem..." He gets from his seat walking to Rella as he takes a moment to look at her eyes, Rella simply blinking a few times before he speaks. "I can only think of Mohagony, Maroon, and Camine. Although, none seem to share the shading as Lucinance. The closest being Sangria as I mentioned prior."

"If you ask me, they kinda look like a cherry color." Jirou comments joining the fray as she looks to Rella.

_You to Jirou?_

"Hey, can I see for a second?" Sato asks walking their way.

_Sato too?_

Turning her head fully his way, he looks at her eyes before gaining a what seems like a blush.

"You okay there, Sato?" Kirishima calls walking over.

"Huh?! Oh, y-yeah. Nothing wrong, haha!" He answers quickly rubbing under his nose, Rella raising an eyebrow.

_He's fawning over her! _The whole class thinks in unison with deadpan expressions except for Bakugou and Todoroki.

_Okay... That was weird._ Rella shrugs.

_And she didn't catch on!_ They class gasps.

"Ahem. To me, your eyes look like the same color as a brick."

"Maybe it's a ruby color." Sero announces turning in his seat to gaze at Rella.

"But isn't ruby a brighter shade than what Lucinance has?" Jirou wonders leaning against Kanao's desk as said girl remains in her seat nodding in agreement.

"Kanao, you can't give us any hints!" Hagakure exclaims. "That'll ruin the challenge!"

"Oh? My apologies." Kanao giggles. "I shall remain in reserve then."

Looking on, Rella can't help but crack a grin for the first time since changing genders.

_Seeing Kanao happy just puts me at ease with any effort._

"Aww, is Rella happy to see her little sister happy~? That's so sweeeeeeet~!"

And as soon as the grin came, it went to be replaced with a scowl towards the woman. Unbeknownst to our female protagonist, a small tint of pink can be seen on the female remnant. Thankfully, this goes unnoticed by all except Lyria who winks at the girl. Kanao shrinking slightly in embarrassment.

"It's looks like to me you thrive off of Lucinance's humiliation and irritation." Aizawa comments looking to his up-and-about class.

"In a way. But she knows I'm only messing with her otherwise she would have shut me up when I first changed her." Aizawa raises an eyebrow looking to the young woman.

"You don't say." Lyria nods.

"By the way, should I call you that or do you want to be addressed under your hero name?""

"Mr. Aizawa is fine." He responds dryly looking back to the class.

"Very well. I really am grateful to your class as well as yourself, Mr. Aizawa."

"You're referring to their past, right?" She nods again.

"I only knew them for two years but so much happened within that time span. Then, they all disappeared. Years later and look where we are. Seeing those two genuinely happy, seeing them surrounded by so many friends, it's something that words can't express hiw genuinely happy I am to see. The same goes for Nunu."

"I haven't done much. If anything, the class is to thank for that."

"That may be true, but they couldn't have gotten as far as they have if not for a good teacher guiding them down the right path." His eyes widen everso slightly cutting his eyes to eye the woman who is eyeing him right back. "I heard you gave a pep talk to Shinn and the class when you were at the USJ. One that made him decide to use that evil power to protect all of you. I don't know the specifics but thank you for saving Shinn and Kanao." She gives a curt bow to the man as to not get noticed by the class.

Taken aback, Eraser Head regains himself from his sudden stupor looking back to the class.

"Think nothing of it. I was simply doing my job as both a hero and their teacher." A smile graces Lyria's elegant lips hearing this.

"Then I wish for you to continue this, Mr. Aizawa."

"... That was my plan from the start." Both adults satisfied with their conversation return see the whole class involved in Hagakure's guessing game.

"By the way, shouldn't you be regaining control of your class?"

"Meh. No classes are scheduled for today. It was just meant to be the conference and then they go home."

"So was there _truly_ a point in having them come to class?"

"Not really. I just love to spite them although they'll never know."

"You are something else, Mr. Aizawa. So, how long have you been a fan of ReMo? Because I may be able to hook you and Present Mic up with some info."

"... That depends. What do you have?"

"Obviously, it looks like blood!" Bakugou roars pointing a finger at Rella. "Are you all too dumb to see the resemblance?!"

"No way man! If anything, it looks like a color similar to lava!" Kirishima denies.

"HUUUUUH?! HOW THE HELL IS LAVA A DARK COLOR?! IF ANYTHING, THAT SHIT IS ORANGE! RIGHT, DEKU?!"

"Wait, why are you dragging me into this?"

"RIGHT OR NOT?! ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"W-well, it d-depends on what part of the l-lava. y-you're talking a-about. You have it when it first e-erupts or you could h-h-have the lava after it's dri-dried up!" He stutters outs.

"See, I'm talking about when it dries up." Kirishima explains.

"THAT DOESN'T LOOK ANYTHING LIKE HER EYES, HARDASS!"

_How did everyone get involved with my eyes? _Rella sighs, the whole class having congregated near the remnants.

"Lucinance, keep your eyes open!" Hagakure shouts suddenly causing the girl to jump. "Hmm, Kanao, is it Auburn?"

"No."

"Argh!" The invisible girl cries stomping the floor.

"Could it be a red wine-like color?" Shoji asks, the girl shaking her head as he resume his thoughts.

"Is it a Candy Apple?" Todoroki wonders.

"It is not."

Shaking her head, Rella looks around at the whole class conversing on what color it could be. Looking to the front, her eyes take sight of Jirou who is asking Kanao about the topic at hand.

Seeming to feel Rella's gaze, she looks from Kanao to the girl giving her a friendly smile.

_Jirou gets me._

Returning the gesture, Rella looks over to the rest of his classmates taking sight of Kouda with Tokoyami and Shoji.

_Now that I think about it, I've never really talked to those three. Kouda is basically mute like me although he's just too shy to talk. That's one thing we kinda have in common. Maybe we could get along. Shoji and Tokoyami too. Tokoyami stopped Momo back when I first encountered Nunu so I'm sure we could get along. Honestly looking at the class, I kinda get along on an good level with everyone through our brief interactions. Come to think of it, everyone has their groups they hang with as I have mine. Some have multiple like Kanao with the girls and Midoriya with Iida and Uraraka. Maybe I should get another group. Wait, is that a thing to actually set out and do? Or is that something I just let happen?_

Giving a mental shrug at the thought, Rella puts it aside as she scans the room for her eyes to fall on Momo, the girl seeming to be in deep thought.

_Don't tell me she's thinking into it too?_

Seeing a shift from her peripheral, Momo looks to Rella gazing at her. Neither say or doing anything, Rella deciding to raise her eyebrows and tilt her head for Momo to give a wry smile before returning to her thoughts.

_Okay... what was that about? _Thinking briefly, she remembers her outburst towards Momo and Kanao a little while ago. _Shit, I completely popped off on her. __Damn, I didn't mean to snap like that. __She doesn't look mad. Does she think I'm mad at her? _

Tap.

Momo notices words form on her desk.

'Are you mad at me?'

Looking back to Rella, she sees the girl looking apologetic. Yaoyorozu gives a small shake with a slightly more cheerful smile as she mouths 'no.'

Tap.

'I'm not mad at you by the way.'

She mouths her response; 'I know.'

Smiling at Rella, Momo returns to her thoughts leaving a perturbed Rella to her own.

_So if she's not mad at me and knows I'm not mad at her, then what the hell is the problem then?!_

"Lucinance, stop lowering your eyebrows! I'm almost there!" Hagakure shouts. "Kanao, is it Scarlet?" Another shake. "Aww c'mon! Tsuyu, write that one down too!"

"Roger, ribbit."

_I'll just ask her later. No point trying to solve it now. Even if I wanted to talk to her, the whole class would notice._

Sighing in dismay, Rella surveys the class for her attention to now be drawn to Mina seated alone at her seat.

_She seems to be staring off in thought. Nobody is taking notice so now might be my chance to see how she's doing._

Tap.

From below her peripheral, the pinkette glances down to see words.

'You okay?'

She looks over to the mass of students, her eyes finding Rella seated. Seeming to realize the face she had on a moment ago, Mina discards it giving a cheeky grin along with a thumbs up.

"Never better!" She mouths, though Rella gives an uncertain look.

Seeing this, Mina's cheerful charade falters slightly as she gives a small nod.

"Just... thinking is all." She mouths.

Tap.

'We're here if you ever need to talk.'

For a moment, her black sclera and bright yellow colored irises widen as she turns her head to Rella, the girl giving a small smile. Seeming to snap herself back to reality, Mina nods her thanks before resting her chin on her hand as she returns to her mysterious thoughts.

_Well that pretty much went as expected. _Rella mentally sighs._ Both Mina and Momo are acting weird. As far as Mina goes, my only guess is it has to do with what we told the group the other day. As for Momo, she seemed better earlier today but when I changed, she got all quiet. Could me becoming a girl bother her too?_ _It's the most natural reaction after all, right?_

Glancing over, she sees her girlfriend seeming to still be in thought sporting the same posture as Mina.

Ding.

Hearing her phone notification, she reaches for it to see a message from Kanao.

Kanao: Just be patient.

Glancing up she sees Kanao chatting with Jirou and Hagakure, phone in hand. A grin forms itself on Rella.

_Thanks, sis._

"The the color is Merlot, is it not?" Aoyama inquires to gain a shake from Kanao and a tilt from the others.

"What shade is that even, Aoyama?" Uraraka asks.

"It is one slightly lighter than Mahogany."

"Ribbit, that hasn't been said yet."

"Awwww, what other shade of red is there?!"

"Um."

The class turns to the small voice to see Kouda jump.

"C-could it be R-Rosewood?"

"No." He lowers his head in defeat as Hagakure pats his shoulders.

"Nice try though Kouda." Jirou comments cheering the rigid-headed teen up.

_Note to self, teach Kanao how to be less abrasive. _Rella sweatdrops.

"What about Vermilion?" Two voices speak up simultaneously, Class 1-A turning to the two whom the voices belong to.

Rella takes notice along with the rest as Mina and Momo both speak up making their way over to eye the other.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Mina winks posting on Kanao's desk with Jirou, Momo posting against Rella's desk with a roll of her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Mina."

"So, were we right?" The alien-looking girl wonders swaying her legs back and forth.

The whole class shifts to Kanao awaiting her answer. The girl in turn, looks to each student.

_Did we finally find the answer? _Hagakure gulps.

_There's no way that's the answer, right? _Kaminari thinks.

_That's totally the answer. _Rella smirks.

"That's correct."

...

...

...

"FINALLY!" Everyone cheers.

"Damn it! How is it not blood?!" Bakugou bangs a desk.

"Well you were close at least, Kacchan."

"Cose isn't good enough, damn it!"

"R-right!"

"I can see how Momo would get the color but how did you know, Mina?" The music-lover asks.

"Oh, well a few reasons actually. Mainly because I tend to lean towards red, black, purple, and pink stuff so I'm used to seeing different shades of red. It's actually kinda ironic because vermillion is one of my favs." She scratches the back of her head sheepishly.

The guys laughs light-heartedly at her answer, some comment on how that's like her. Yet, for the females, they all look on to the pink girl. One thought in their minds.

_Is she... blushing?_

* * *

"Now that... _t__hat_ is over with, we can move on." Aizawa states looking at the now seated students, Mineta having awoken but with clear signs of bruises as he seems to be in a sight daze.

"Still can't believe it wasn't blood. What the hell...?" Bakugou mutters.

The class watches as Aizawa steps from the podium for Lyria to take over.

"I'm sure some of if not all of you have questions for me, right?" She leans over the podium once again getting relaxed with her chin resting on her hands.

Many nod at this.

"Then, ask away."

...

"Huh?" The class responds together.

"What? Just like at Rella, Kanao, and Nunu, ask away any questions you all have."

Everyone looks to one another with questionable expressions. This going noticed by the black and purple-haired woman as she claps her hands together.

"Now that I think about it, I have yet to properly introduce myself." She walks in front of the podium gazing around the class. "It is a pleasure to finally meet everyone. I thank you for treating both Rella and Kanao well so far and hope you all will continue to do so in the future." Lyria properly bows. "As for who I am, my name is Mé. Mé Lucinance. Though, you all may address me as Mrs. Lucinance."

"Wait, you're a Lucinance?!" Kirishima exclaims in disbelief along with the class.

"Wait, so are you Lucinance's mom?" Mineta quickly follows up.

As soon as those words leave, a knot forms in Rella's throat. Letting only a single twitch be her reaction, she struggles for a moment before swallowing away the sensation.

Those of the squad look to the two girls, Kanao glancing to Rella from the corner of her eyes. Rella finally answering with a firm, yet quick nod keeping her gaze on Lyria.

"Yes, I am."

"I can't believe it..." Everyone looks Mineta mummbling to himself. "First, Lucinance gets with Yaoyorozu. Then, Kanao joins the class. Not to mention, Ashido and Jirou start hanging around him. And now, not only is he a she but we also find out he has a smoking hot mom! This bastard is the luckuest guy alive! Why does life have to be so unfair, damn it!" Mineta roars in jealously, tears falling as he looks angrily towards the ceiling.

"I'm right there with you man! Why can't that be us?!" Kaminari joins in, both crying tears to glare at Rella. "That bastard has four of the girls all to himself."

"... What?" Jirou questions completely lost, the two class perverts turning to her.

"You know what we're talking about!" Kaminari points.

"I bet you four love being apart of Lucinance's harem!" The grape boy copies his fellow pervert's gesture, the three girls going wide-eyed.

Jirou is the first to slam her hands on her desk shooting to her feet followed by Mina, the pinkette's face adorning a beat red color.

_Oh, for fuck's sake._ Rella rolls her eyes to stop halfway furrowing her eyebrows. _Shit, they're not exactly wrong there. Wait, can we even call that a harem? Don't the girls have to all like the guy for that to be a harem? Or does there just have to be a group of girls that hang around the guy? No, wait, Mina and Jirou don't like me._.. _I think._

"W-WHAT?! YOU IDIOTS HAVE IT ALL COMPLETELY WRONG!" Jirou protests.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH FRIENDS HANGING OUT? BESIDES, NUNU'S ALWAYS WITH US!" Mina adds.

_Thought as much._ Rella sighs.

"Oh yeah, that ONE guy that is friendly with all the girls to help boost their affections towards the buddy!" Kaminari points out, the two girls twitching profusely.

"Face it girls, y'all are basically apart if it." Mineta shrugs. "Denial is only the first of many step." He gives a wave.

"That's it. You two are so-

"A harem?" Kanao wonders to herself with a blink and tilt of her head. "What is a harem?" The whole class goes silent, everyone slowly turning their heads to one of their most innocent classmates.

...

"Well, Kanao, what you're currently in is a harem and it's-

SMACK!

"Thanks, Tsuyu." Jirou sighs showing her gratitude.

"Nothing, Kanao. Nothing. At. All!" Mina amswers

"But-

"IT'S NOTHING!" Both girls shout.

...

"I see." She blinks before nodding.

Taking in another breath, Rella shakes the made point away. Both girls glance to the red color-banged girl to avert their attention back to the front.

_Well, those that just happened and as for why, I have no danm idea. Now that I mention it, that's twice Mina has gotten flustered __today._

"My, Shinn-kun has such lively friends." Mrs. Lucinance comments with a chuckle.

"You don't know the half of it." Aizawa groans.

Letting out another chuckle, Mé gived a once over to land on Jirou.

"That's right, you had a question, didn't you?"

"Oh, well it was kinda answered already. I was just wondering who you were is all." She shrugs.

"Aww, boo. Alright, next question~." Midoriya nervously raises his hand. "Yes?"

"Earlier you mentioned..." He gulps with clear hesitance. "The facility." The class raises at the mention.

Mé's eyes narrow slightly before returning to their casual size.

"Yes I did. I'm guessing you all are interested in my relation to that place, right?" The class nods. "Alright, simply put, I worked there."

At first, there are no reactions, but then everyone goes wide-eyed.

"HUH?!" The class exclaims.

"You worked at that place?" Ojiro asks baffled.

"Yes, that is what I just said, didn't I?"

"_Why _would you work there?" Hagakure wonders equally as stunned.

"Simple. Because I didn't know it would become something as horrible as what it did."

"What do you mean by that?" Sato asks.

"Are you saying that place wasn't made for child experiments at first?" Aizawa cuts in, Lyria eyeing the man before looking ahead.

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Then... what was it like before it became... that kind of place?" Mina nervously wonders

"One word; An orphanage. It's where I met Rella after all."

"Whoa, time out! You just dropped two bomb shells in less than ten seconds." Kaminari states holding his hands like the letter 'T.'

"What's the problem?" She wonders glancing to Rella noticing the newly changed girl's hand resting onder her chin scrunch slightly.

"So Lucinance is... adopted?" Midoriya mutters, he and the rest glancing to a seemingly irritated Rella.

"There is no need to stare, is there?" Kanao speaks up with he her eyes closed and eyebrows raised in a knowing tone, this causing the class to look away.

"That explains their reactions to this whole thing." Bakugou comments.

_Great, that secret is out of the bag. And of course their reactions were what I thought they'd be._

"And... _that place_ was once an orphanage?" Tokoyami questions.

"You all _can _call it the facility, you know? But to answer your question, yes. At one time it was." She takes in a breath before speaking again. "You all remember when the three told you about how the facility abducted childten correct?" The class slowly nods. "Well at first, we weee rescuing children who didn't have a home. I was both a caretaker and a looker. Tending to the children while I went off with my coworkers to look for other children in need of a home."

"So then... when did... the facility become, well, the facility, mademoiselle?" Aoyama asks.

"Some time after Rella had just learned to walk." Lyria places a hand to her cheek, a smile forming imaging the boy.

Her smiles remains for a moment before faltering.

"And on that day, it all changed... Not just for me, but Rella and the other children especially." She mummurs, a heavy silence ensuing.

"And now you're here." Everyone looks to the voice to find Mina giving her signature grin.

Soon, Mé, Kanao, and Rella copy the gesture as does Class 1-A.

"Yes, we are. Thank you." Lyria gives a sincere smile. "Now then, let's move away from that depressing topic to a more cheerful one, shall we?" Everyone nods for Ojiro's hand to rise. "Yes?"

"Earlier before you changed Lucinance, you called him or, uh, her Shinn-kun. What was that about?" A sudden twitch escapes Rella.

"Oh, that? It's simply Rella's nickname for when I'm messing with her as you all have seen." She gives a subtle laugh.

Midoriya raises his hand once more.

"Yes, Midoriya?" She calls, the boy suddenly taken aback. "Sports Festival. Your fight with Todoroki and Bakugou was quite the sight unlike a certain Rella who completely left the stadium during her fight at one point." Mé snorts with crossed arms in jovial tone.

Rella twitches her eye glaring at the woman.

"Um, thanks? I think."

"Anytime! Now, what was your question?" She begins bobbing her head once more.

"I was wondering what exactly is your quirk?"

"Hmmm, that's an excellent question. What do _you_ think it is?

"What _I _think? Well it could be... mutter mutter mutter..." He digs in his bag for a hero book.

"There he goes again." Uraraka sweatdrops at her boyfriend's antics.

"10...9... 8..."

"What are you doing, Bakubro?" Kirishima wonders.

"I'm counting down to when I tell this nerd to shut it. 7... 6..."

"Is it a quirk that makes something the opposite?!" Midoriya shouts out of nowhere.

"That's the usual guess. Close, but no."

"Really?! Then... mutter mutter mutter." He goes back to flipping through the pages pulling out another book.

"5... 4..."

"Then a quirk that makes anything female?!" He blurts.

"Nope! Strike two~!"

"Seriously?! Then, what about..." He hunches over mumbling at an accelerated rate taking book after book out.

"3... 2... 1...!" Bakugou slowly rises from his seat.

"Some kind of altering quirk!" He shouts heaving heavily, his eyes buck-wide.

"Ding ding ding! That's correct!" She praises pumping a fist into the air.

"Yes!" The broccoli boy cheers sitting back down.

"Damn it!" Bakugou curses under his breath sitting down.

"Third time's the charm as they say. But yes, Midoriya, my quirk is **Alteration**. As the name suggests, I can alter a large variety of things including genders as you have witnessed already. Except those with quirk mutations."

Giving an example, she touches her hair. The magenta color changing to black and the her hair completly shifting to white, then pink, and finally back to normal.

"Darn it! I was so excited!" Whines Hagakure.

"Hehe, sorry. And as far as my limits are... I'll keep that a secret for now."

"Wait, there's so much to write about!" Midoriya exclaims looking up as he stops writing. "Well, that makes sense as Lucinance's **Configuration** stems from yours." He sighs putting away his notebooks.

"A magician never reveals all of their secrets~."

"That was not only said wrong, but so out of context." Jirou mutters.

"Made sense to me." Kaminari whispers back with a shrug, Jirou about to respond but dismisses the idea.

"Yes, Mineta?" Lyria calls out gaining their attention to the grape boy who lowers his hand going into a bargaining position, hands together below his nose.

"By any chance are you single or married?"

...

"Dude... really?" Sero comments facepalming.

"What?! It's a genuine question!"

"Tsuyu." Momo calls.

"Ribbit. He never learns." The frog girls sighs reaching for the tool.

With a clear snap of it, Tsuyu looks to the frantic boy and then to Kanao.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Kanao gives her classmate a neutral look before shifting to Mineta.

He begins to sweat profusely for Kanao to give him a smile. The boy seeming to lighten slightly as he then sees her hand reach for it.

"Yes, thank you." She finally answers.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He jumps from his seat but Kanao catches him to give a swift chop to the neck.

"And out he goes." Uraraka comments with a chuckles.

The class momentarily watch as Kanao and Tsuyu escort the pervert to the window, Asui tying him to the desk and Kanao dropping him out. Both girls return to their seats releasing satisfied breaths of relief.

"Well then, to answer his question, I am not. Their father is busy with work so he couldn't make it." She speaks raising a hand showing a ring on her finger.

The squad immediately shifts their eyes to Rella and Kanao. The two seeming unaffected.

_I guess since she's not their real mom, the dad she's talking about isn't __either..._ Mina thinks.

_Kanao looks composed still. That's a relief. _Jirou mentally breathes in relief.

All look relieved as they refocus on the "mother."

"Yes, Shoji?" The woman calls to the raised boy who seems taken aback as was Midoriya.

"You know my name as well?" He speaks with a sliver of surprise.

"Of course! I know all of your names. What kind of parent would I be if I didn't know Rella and Kanao's friends and classmates?"

"You know _all_ of our names?" Tokoyami asks.

"Mhm. You're Tokoyami. And the rest are starting from the first row; Le French one, Aoyama. The martial artist, Ojiro. The tall and multi-armed, Shoji. The wonderful and bubbly, Hagakure. My favorite color girl, Mina~. The boy who constantly reminds me of Pikachu, Kaminari. The girl with headphones on her all the time. Pretty lucky if you ask me, Jirou. The boy with the _explosive _temper, Bakugou." She stiffles a chuckle earning a twitch from said boy.

"The adorable frog-like girl, Tsuyu. The manliest if men, Kirishima. The one that reminds me of an American superhero named Spiderman, Sero. The boy whose quirk destroys himself but seems to have gotten better, Midoriya." Said boy rubbing his head bashfully.

"The class representative himself, Iida. The quiet but kind boy, Koda. The edgiest of edge, Tokoyami." She walks over to the open window pointing downwards. "The legendary pervert, Mineta." She walks back to the podium. "I can't forget about my own cute and innocent, Kanao. Aka, Insight." The girl closing her eyes from the slight embarrassment.

"The sweat and caring brunette, Uraraka. The sugary and muscular, Sato. The boy with ice _and_ fire, Todoroki. I can't forget about the wonderfully smart and beautiful girl dating my Rella, Yaoyorozu." Momo blushes at the compliment.

"And finally..." Mé's eyes land upon our protagonist, Rella giving more of an annoyed. stare than a glare. "My own flesh and blood, Rella. Properly titled; Relon Lucinance. Aka, Shinn."

"Was it necessary to add our codenames?" Kanao questions.

"Yup! Just to prove my point." The two remnants shake their heads.

"Yeah, she's something else, huh?" Sato agrees.

"She is the mother of Lucinance. It makes sense." Todoroki comments to himself, no one seeming to hear but those around himself.

"Yes, you do have a point." Momo agrees to the frost-user, the latter looking forward while the girl glances to Rella holding a now neutral expression.

_What is she thinking?_

"Oh! And we can't forget about your wonderful home room teacher!"

"Please don't." He cuts in.

"Mr. Aizawaaaa!" She cheers, clearly ignoring him.

"... Women." He mutters with a sigh.

"She actually knows all of us. That's impressive." Kirishima says. "But I don't think I'm the manliest. At least, not yet. But just wait! I will soon enough!" He hardens his fist with his quirk.

"I look forward to then." The mother returns with a smile.

"I have a question." The class shifting their attention to the ash-blonde.

"Yes, Bakugou?"

"So what's your job considering the facility ain't a thing anymore?" Again, silence followed by mummurs throughout the class comes as all eyes go between the mother and the sisters.

"Simple. I as well as my husband work for the government. The ones responsible for Rella and Kanao's finances, housing, food, etc."

"Wait, so do you not take care of them at all?" Aizawa questions.

"Nope. I haven't been able to be with Rella due to work. And even after Kanao was rescued, I've been swamped with work." She sighs. "I'm just now getting time off in a while."

"How much?" Kanao calls out.

"Only two weeks. The higher-ups are the same as usual." She says pointing her finger at the podium, a pink energy zapping it into a chair as she takes a seat. "Standing for so long hurts my feet. Rella~, be a dear and massage my feet, would you?" She calls ignoring Aizawa's shocked expression at the podium no more.

Rella shakes her head.

"Pleeeeeaaassseeee? For your mom?" She whines, her eyes look innocent as she rolls out her bottom lip.

"Lucinance's mom is quite a child, ribbit."

"A child that not only works for the government but has a strong quirk." Tokoyami responds.

Rella relents in her head shake.

"Kanaooooo, help your mother out would you?" Glancing to Rella, Kanao shakes her head as well. "Oh, come oooooooon!"

"Mrs. Lucinance, what exactly do you do for the government if you don't mind my asking." Iida raises a hand.

"Oh, you know. Taking out a few mafias, doing investigations, things like that. Their father is currently on a mission so we won't hear from him for a while though I'm sure he's fine." She lets out a happy sigh. "The life of a government agent, I tell you."

"Whoa..." Some awe.

"That's the only reason I'm not commenting about your quirk usage." Aizawa mutters.

"Oh, relax, Mr. Aizawa. I've had permission to use my quirk longer than you've been a hero." She waves him off. "Besides, I'll change it back once I'm gone." The man seeming to relent after a moment of looming over her with a grudge-like expression.

"Good looks, strong quirk, _and_ an awesome job? Lucinance, you guys got the coolest mom on earth." Jirou calls out.

_Not to mention, she sighs just as much as Lucinance_. Jirou mentally chuckles.

"That may be true, but it wouldn't help to have our _mother_ actually be just that from time to time." Kanao speaks up eyeing the woman.

"Hey! I would love to but you know how it goes. Would you rather have your loving mother? Or your boring father?" She states flatly.

"Both." Kanao returns the tone.

"Tch, well played." Mé curses snapping her fingers.

"I have a question." Uraraka announces.

"Yes, Uraraka?"

"Why change Lucinance in the first place?" Uraraka glances to the female, said girl seeming more irritated from the question.

"For a number of reasons, actually."

"But the most important being...?"

"I just wanted to mess with Rella, haha."

SLAM!

Everyone jumps to the sound as the class looks in the direction of Rella. The girl simply looking on at her mom.

"What was that?" Shoji questions.

"Oh, just Rella slamming her forehead to her desk before anyone could see. Just the usual." Mé answers.

Looking back, everyone notices the girl's forehead begin to show a slight redness. Momo shifts to the desk to see the slightest dent.

"Are you okay?" She whispers, Rella returning to her head shaking. "At least it'll be over soon." Her attempt at cheering the girl fails as Rella turns her head giving the rich girl a knowing look.

Closing her eyes and reopening them. Gone are the vermilion shaded eyes for her common pure white have returned.

_You heard what she said. She has two weeks. So in Mé terms, I'll be a damn girl for two weeks. _Her voice having risen for all to hear.

"Yup!" Mé roots in agreement. "It's going to be wonderful!"

_No. No the hell it won't._

"Oh, don't be like that Rella~."

_I'm going to be like that because if my quirk worked on humans, then I would have gone back to a guy the MOMENT you changed me._ The class beginning to look back and forth between the two.

"And what good would that have done?" His mother sticks out her neck with a questioning tone.

_It would have made a HUGE difference had I been prepared._

"Not my fault you reacted late."

_Yeah, and it's not MY fault that I'm now a girl without my own dick and balls!_

"On the contrary, it is." She retorts, her tone suddenly serious as she crosses a leg over the other for the class to look to Mé with equal confusion.

_Oh, really? What did I even do to deserve this?!_ Rella shouts telepathically standing to her feet.

"Simple. You _three_ decided to go off and show the world both **Malevolence Form **and **Eramsus Mode**. Something the higher-ups aren't exactly keen on you doing.

"Why should that matter to them?"

_Exactly! I didn't even want to do the sports festival because of the attention! Those assholes are the ones that forced me so why should our actions bother them?!_"Simple. Do you know how rare it is for a family to inherit the same type of quirk? Tsuyu? Would you care to answer for the class?" Her tone serious, demanding even.

"Well, ribbit." She gulps. "My whole family have similar quirks that caused our appearances to look like frogs, ribbit. So that can be somewhat common."

"Yes, you are correct." Her eyes shifting from the girl back to the remnants, neither seeming phased. "Now tell me..." She glances to Todoroki who narrows back at her. "Todoroki, how rare is it for a family to inherit _two_ quirks?" Mé wonders, the bi-colored teen's eyes widening along with the rest of the remnants. "From those looks, you all understand where I'm going with this."

Rella thinks back to the beginning of his match with Monoma.

* * *

_"It's almost impossible for a whole family to carry two quirks, not to mention such similar transformation quirks. The chances of that are quite low, you know."_

* * *

Todoroki doing the same from his encounter with Endeavor.

* * *

_"Their match at the end of the last round was a sight to behold. To think, they both are like you. How rare is it that one human would inherit two quirks but a family to as well?"_

* * *

_Shit._ Both think although Rella is the only one heard.

"Exactly. Should people start questioning _that_, which they have already, you all will have to watch your actions or the higher-ups will take action. Their words, not mine."

_So what are you saying? We don't use our forms?_

"No, that would be a stupid thing to advise with the league on the prowl. What they are saying is you three be more discrete about using your forms."

_That's hella late considering we've practically showed off our powers to the LITERAL WORLD!_

"Yes, we know. So until the excitement from the Sports Festival dies down, you three are to cool it with the transformations."

"Is that a request or an order?" Kanao speaks standing up.

The three at a deadlock, neither sides breaking contact.

"Things are getting bad guys!" Kaminari whispers in fear.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Sero hisses back.

...

"It's both. A order from the government and a request from me."

_Should we choose to ignore this and continue to show off our forms to the world? Then what?_

"Then, _they_ will take action."

"Who're they?" Bakugou questions but is ignored.

"Any idea what they'll do?" Kanao questions.

"Simple. Hunt us and the others down."

_They know they won't get the chance with me around._

"Exactly. Which is why they'll use everything in their power to take you down first."

_Are you insinuating they'll bring in the pros or even All Might himself? _This causing everyone to widen, especially Midoriya. _Do they underestimate what we're capable of? What I'M capable of?!_

"No. And it's for that reason that they'll use _any_ means necessary." She answers, her eyes cutting to Momo and Mina, both girls widening in confusion for Rella and Kanao to follow Lyria's eyes to them before snapping forward.

_They so much as even ATTEMPT to harm them, they're as good as dead._

"Regardless of everything, I will not hesitate to cut down any who wish to harm my friends." Kanao speaks afterwards, Momo and Mina looking at the two.

_Relon/Lucinance... Kanao..._

"I understand. _But,_ they won't act as long as you three keep it discrete. That's all they're asking of... for now. This is one of the other reasons I changed Rella. As to assist in lowering the chances of civilians recognizing her. The less news spread of Relon Lucinance, the faster news of him will die down. Honestly, my 'break' coincidentally lined up with this conference so all the better. So what will you two do? Are you going to behave or will you begin your teenage rebellious phase and risk your friends' safety."

_Tch, no point asking a stupid ass question. You can tell them I'll watch it but NOT because they advised it. _

"I shall remain idle for now, but I too am acting of my volition." Kanao answers.

The mother sighs standing.

"You two are every bit as tiring as ever. Good, now that makes everything easier going forward."

"What are you referring to?" Kanao asks.

"I'll tell you both later once you're home. That doesn't need to be discussed here as Nunu needs to hear this as well."

_What else aren't you telling us? _

"Nothing major. At least not for Kanao or Nunu but for you, that's a different story." She smiles once again in her jovial tone.

_Great. Fucking. Great._ _Shit just keeps piling up and I can't do anything about it._ Rella's eyes revert to normal shaking in dismay taking a seat.

"The good thing is there isn't too much more." Lyria chimes in stretching her arms and zapping the chair back into the podium. "Now then, anymore questions? No. Wonderful. I'll see you two at home. It was wonderful meeting all of you!" She waves and before anyone can react, she is gone out the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Nunu~!"

"Oh my god, you were serious?!" Their voices can be heard through the wall.

"Um... What on earth just took place?" Aoyama blinks.

"Dude, I don't even know." Kirishima answers.

"A lot within a little amount." Tokoyami answers.

"Oh! Oh! I so got this!" Hagakure runs to the front. "Sensei, we don't need this anymore, right? Can I?" The girl jumps up and down.

"Do whatever you want." He answers as the girl frantically erases the board.

"Alright! First, Ms. Lucinance turned Lucinance into a pretty but hot tempered bad mouthed girl." Said girl gaining another twitch at the comment, some chuckling at this. "Then we found out that the mysterious woman was actually Lucinance's mom." Some of the class nodding in understanding. "Then she told us about herself and got into some arguments with Lucinance." More nods. "And we found out she worked for the government and if Lucinance and Kanao don't keep their forms on the down-low, then we all could be in trouble..." She grows quiet realizing what she just said.

"So, out of curiosity, what exactly could the government do to us?" Jirou asks nervously.

"Considering U.A. is funded from the government, basically anything should they attempt to 'act.'" Aizawa answers.

"Oh... Cool, we may possibly be screwed." Kaminari utters.

"We'll be fine, Kaminari. I doubt anything will happen to us." Shoji says calmly.

"How can you be sure?" Ojiro wonders.

"I can't speak for Nunu, but Lucinance and Kanao don't seem like the type to put others in danger. I'm confident in that. You saw how defensive they got when their mother mentioned Yaoyorozu and the rest of us being harmed."

"Now that you say that, you have a point. Guess I overreacted, my b." The sparky teen rubs his head sheepishly.

Rella looks to Shoji, the teen glancing back giving a respectful, yet, small nod. One Rella returns with a small smile before the boy returns his attention to Hagakure and the others up front.

Momo and Mina remain silent. Their eyes glancing at the girl as they sit in thought.

_Thanks, Shoji._ _It's relieving to see some of the class seeming to have faith in us._ Her smile falters as she glances around the class. _Regardless, the government is already on edge. __Life never knows when to slow down. Only knows how to get faster._ She attempts to hunch over to rest her head but her chest bumps against the edge of her desk. _Ouch! Damn it, my chest!_ She soothes it with her hand before hunching more over so only her head is resting on the edge. _Being a girl again is going to be the worst thing ever.__ Shit, when Nunu sees me, he won't shut up. Ugh, I can hear it now._

"So what's left, Aizawa-Sensei?" Midoriya asks.

"Nothing."

"Wait, repeat that." Bakugou comments leaning forward.

"Nothing. After the Parent-Teacher Conference, you're all free to go home."

...

...

"ARE YOU KIDDING US?!" Class 1-A roars throughout the building.


	23. Chapter 21: Fated Relaxation

**Scandalf **: Ok mate, calm down with the inspirational speeches. How the fuck did he even pinpoint the exact problems both Momo and Todoroki have even though he met both of them just today? Can he read minds? That is literally the only way he could have known exactly what to say in those situations...

I suggest you think and plan a little before writing from now on, because these 2 chapters were more than just a little bit cringy.

**Ok, mate, the only answer I have to give you concerning how he _guessed_**** is one word; experience. There is a hint as to how he _guessed,_ not knew, both Momo and Todoroki's problems in chapter 3 (Fated Encounter : Nunu) but that won't be expanded upon until much later. So I suggest you just either keep reading or find another story to read instead of assuming I didn't think ahead considering you're leaving a complaint after the first chapter. **

**And to those who are reading this, y'all know this story by now (or my writing if not both) is cringey. Do I do it on purpose? Half the time. Am I going to stop making it cringey ? Hell the fuck no. I'm a cringey person in real life and Imma be cringey as a writer. By now it should feel natural with reading my stories. Every writer has that aesthetic that makes them stand out. I'm a cringey author. It fits me and that's just how it is. Don't like it? Sorry to ****disappoint.**

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

_SHUT UP!_

"HELL NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_YOU'VE BEEN LAUGHING FOR 15 MINUTES STRAIGHT! SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY, NUNU!_

"HOW CAN I WHEN SHE ACTUALLY CHANGED YOU TO A CHICK AGAIN, HAHA!"

Rella let's out a large growl in frustration telepathically.

The squad consisting of Rella, Momo, Kanao, Nunu, Midoriya hand-in-hand with Uraraka, Jirou, and Mina can be seen walking together. Where to? The Lucinance residence. Why? Because Rella got a text from Lyria.

Lyria: Bring your friends over for a proper introduction.

That's what it said. So after Aizawa had told them they could go, everyone waited outside for the two. Minutes later, Mé and Nunu came out. The first thing Nunu noticed was Rella and noticing a glare, which he completely gave 0 care for, he busted out laughing falling to the ground holding his stomach.

As this was going on, their "mother" mentioned running some errands so she'd see them at home.

Confused, Rella began to question the reasoning for the text but decided against it. Her head was plenty filled with enough shit and anymore was gonna send her over the edge. So with that, the group all began their walk home bidding their temporary farewell to Lyria, the woman glancing at the departing students before leaving herself in the opposite direction.

So here they were. Rella some distance ahead of the whole group with crossed arms clearly upset yet again and the rest grouped up together. Nunu whipping a tear from his eye, his fit of laughter subsiding only to gaze at his now transformed sister to start up again. Their constant banter already having grown tiresome to the rest.

"Nunu, give her a break. I'm sure Lucinance has had enough for one day." Uraraka calls out.

"No way! This is too good! Do you guys have any idea how long its been since I've seen 'her?'" He laughs.

"I am guessing about 7 years at the minimum?" Yaoyorozu wonders with an eye roll.

"Yes! I laughed back at it then and I'm laughing now. _This _is easily one of the funniest things to happen. And it's even funnier since it's Shinn! Oh God, I needed this laughter." He sighs with a chuckle to eye at Rella before snickering into another fit of laughter.

"Oh brother." Jirou sighs. "Lucinance, I'm more surprised you haven't knocked him out already."

"He can't." Kanao speaks up.

"Why not?" Midoriya asks.

"One wrong move and mother will keep Shinn as a girl even longer."

_She enjoys messing with Shinn to such a degree that if I didn't know any better, I'd guess it's a turn on. _Nunu thinks to himself bending over stifling more laughter. _God, I'm enjoying this._ He shakes his head at his own antics to look up to a glaring Rella peering over her shoulder at him.

"Poor Lucinance. Having a mom like her must be rough at times." Uraraka comments.

_YOU HAVE NO IDEA._ Rella shouts turning back forward.

"Speaking of mom, who exactly is she?" Mina questions finally speaking up.

Everyone stopping at the question to look to the remnants.

"Should we?"

"A better question; _can _we?" Nunu corrects his sister.

_We'll let my "mom" tell you guys herself._ Rella speaks ahead of them having turned to fave the group, her white eyes noticeable as ever.

"Just so we're all on the same page, she _isn't _your real mom, right?" Jirou asks.

_She isn't. That was a simple lie towards the class though Aizawa-Sensei may have seen through her ruse. Her being my "mom" is simply a placeholder the government made._ She turns back around. _Something I'm still not exactly keen on them doing._.. She mutters turning around and beginning her walk once more at a noticeably faster pace.

"It's only natural she's still upset over that. Having a woman take on your deceased mother's identity." Nunu murmurs placing his hands in his pockets returning to his walk, the five looking surprised.

"So his 'mom' is just using her real mom's name?" Midoriya questions trying to make sense of the important side comment.

"Yes. All of this and more was taken care of by the government." Kanao explains.

"But why not use her own name after Lucinance's mom... you know?" Uraraka asks in a low tone.

"That we cannot tell. Only Shinn and my mother themselves. We should go, Shinn and Nunu are getting further ahead of us." She suggests, the others agreeing.

"Hey, Kanao." Mina speaks.

"Yes?"

"You've been referring to that lady as your mom. How come?"

"... She is like the mother I nor Crono never had. Due to this, I choose to call her such. Deep down, she means a great deal to the three of us. Shinn included." She finishes, the five looking between one another before accepting the answer.

The rest of the walk was just like any other, normal chatter about casual things such as school, training, and personal plans for the rest of the day.

Stopping by Momo's home for the girl to check in and change into a regular attire, they proceed onward. Momo now sporting a red T-shirt and black jacket with black sweats.

"Copying Lucinance's style, aye?" Jirou elbows the girl who gives a slight blush from embarrassment.

"I'm just trying out a new look is all!" She protests.

Glancing over her shoulder, Rella eyes her girlfriend.

_She looks good. _She says absentmindedly to widen as everyone looks to her, a blush now rising to her cheeks.

"You completely forgot your thoughts are projected, didn't you?" Jirou wonders stiffing laughter along with the rest.

_That's not true! _Rella's eyes dance to everyone clearly amused by her mistake to land on Momo, the girl shifting slightly in place.

"You think so?" She asks nervously, Rella's cheeks deepen as she looks away.

_Y-yeah. __I-is everyone ready? I want to hurry home, damn it! _Rella quickly states beginning the walk home.

"So Momo." Jirou calls.

"Yes?"

"How are you and Lucinance going to go about this? Are y'all going to consider yourselves still dating?"

"What makes you think we aren't?"

"Well, considering Lucinances gender status, I was just wondering."

Everyone stops at this including Nunu and Rella up ahead.

"Pfft!" Nunu sounds.

_Nunu, I swear to what ever holy being, if you EVEN think of laughing off of that!_

"Yo..." He mutters as if struggling to breathe. "You may need to just beat my ass, hahahah!"

_THAT'S IT! _She turns around on a dime punching the air for a card to shoot towards Nunu.

Before he can even react, it slaps itself onto his mouth.

"Mmm? Mm! Mmf!" Nunu muffles attempting to pry the paper from his mouth to no avail.

_Why beat your ass when I can shut that annoying mouth, _Monama. She calls turning back around satisfied as Nunu looks on in disbelief at what his now-sister just called him.

_How dare you...?!_ He walks after Rella.

"Well..." Momo speaks up gaining the group's attention. "I personally don't see an issue as deep down, Rella is still Relon." She says with a shrug. "But to answer your question, yes, we still are. Right?" She calls up ahead.

_Duh! _Rella calls out increasing her speed as Nunu ganging up on her.

"There they go again." Uraraka sweatdrops.

"We should go too." Kanao advises, the group nodding jogging after them all. Mina quiet with a focused expression.

* * *

"Hellooooooooo~." Lyria greets in an apron over her attire, her black and magenta hair in a ponytail. The two colors spiraling over the other. "How was school, kids?" She wonders rubbing her hands with a cloth.

"Interesting." Momo answers sitting on the long couch.

"More than interesting." Mina answers sitting next to Momo.

"Very interesting." Uraraka. answers sitting on the shorter couch.

"More interesting than researching heroes and their quirks." Midoriya answers sitting next to her, Uraraka resting her head on his shoulder.

"So interesting that all the music I've saved and learned in my whole life couldn't top how interesting today was." Jirou answers sitting on the long couch next to Momo.

"A day like any other albeit one _crucial _change." Kanao answers.

"Booooooooooo! Kanao, you were supposed to keep it going!" Lyria whines.

Sighing, she looks to the parental figure.

"Today was a day unlike any other day that held such an odd assortment of occurrences that even I cannot fathom the words to use in order to describe just how odd today has been." Kanao sitting down at the bar.

"Yaaaaaaay! Everyone I thought would answer did." She glances to Nunu and Rella, the prior rolling his eyes and the latter giving her an annoyed look I'm very satisfied." She states heading back to the kitchen.

"Could have been a lot better had you simply waited for us." Nunu greets plopping at the bar next to his step-sister as does Rella.

"Duty called~." She hums returning to her cooking.

"I thought you were on break though?"

"Silly, Nunu. An agent of the government is never fully off break. Consider these minor errands I have to run whenever I'm off-duty."

"That sounds annoying." Jirou comments blandly.

"You get used to it." Lyria raises up holding a large pot from out of the oven. "Now, hope you're all hungry cause I have beef stroganoff~." Mé announces placing the pot on the table along with plates.

"Say less." Nunu says jumping from his seat reaching for a plate.

WHACK!

"OW! What was that for?!" He shouts soothing his pained hand.

"Wash your hands. I raised you better than that."

"Swear this woman..." He mutters, he and the rest washing their hands to get a plate situating themselves, Mé sitting at the table and everyone else back where they were.

"Alright, then." She calls getting everyone's attention with a clap of her hands. "I have a feeling you five have some questions that weren't answered back at school, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct." Momo answers for the non-remnants.

"Ask away." Mé responds taking a bite.

"Who are you _really_? Not trying to sound rude or anything" Jirou asks.

"No harm at all." She stands in a polite fashion. "My real name is Lyria Toga. I was a professor back at the facility. I'm not Rella's mother nor do I want to be recognized as such. Not as Mé Lucinance I mean."

"What _do _you mean?" Mina asks completely focused on the woman.

"I want to be seen as Rella's guardian under my own name. Not the name of his mother. Sadly, the government at the current point of time that we find ourselves in refuses and denies such a thing." She releases a heavy sigh as does Rella sitting back down.

"Um." Uraraka looks abrasively. "Kanao, could you...?" She points to her face.

"Our current 'father' whom Lyria mentioned earlier is a man under the name Fyce. He is going under _that man's _name." Kanao answers.

"Thanks. Don't want a repeat of two days ago." Kanao nods in agreement.

"So everything else you mentioned earlier was true for the most part?"

"Yes. Though I did not work there when it was an orphanage. That was Rella's mother. I joined right when it became the facility. As for why; government reasons. Any other questions?" The five looks between one another before Midoriya raises his hand. "Yes?"

"w-well, um, how do I put this...? I don't want to come across as bad mannered or anything but...?"

"Quite the gentleman. Go ahead and ask. It's fine."

"Alright, well... it's about your quirk."

"Go on."

"Did you... use it on yourself?" He asks with clear hesitance.

For a moment, the children look to him until his question comes out, everyone gaining an expression of 'huh, that's actually a good question' to look to Lyria.

"To be honest, I'm surprised none of your classmates questioned my age. But to answer your question, no I didn't. I can, I just have no reason. I look the way I do because I'm just that young. I was 21 when I went to the facility and seven years later, I'm now 28. I'm looking good don't you think, Rella?" She winks, said girl rolling her eyes looking away.

_Oh brother._

"You're that young? Wow, I'm surprised _I_ didn't think of that sooner." Momo comments.

"I'm pretty awesome, wouldn't you say?"

"That's one question answered at least but..." Midoriya mutters.

"If you have more for me, ask away."

"it's not for you but rather Lucinance." Midoriya turns seeing Rella tilt her head. "Earlier in class, you mentioned the government forced you to compete in the Sports Festival, right?"

Everyone looks at Rella who keeps a neutral expression on Midoriya before one of her silent sighs escape. Opening her eyes, no loner are they red.

_Yeah, that's right. As you and everyone else knows, I am not keen on having attention around me. Preferably, I would like to be known by little to no one. Yet, the government made me compete to an quote, "Keep up my status as a U.A. student." _

"In the end, it worked out for all three of us." Nunu adds. "Kanao and I got to fight Shinn. _And_ we got to send out our message. Speaking of which...!" Nunu turns in his seat to Rella. "I forgot to ask afterwards but did I pass?"

"Pass what?" Jirou asks.

"You're referring to the Court of Rank." Momo inquires.

"Yeah."

"Court of Rank? What's that?" Uraraka asks.

"Allow me explain." Lyria announces gaining their attention. "A Court of Rank is a system with a set of stages we created back at the facility. It was how we determined who was strongest amongst those of Squads Alpha and Omega."

Rella gets up from her seat to snap her fingers as everyone looks at words appear on the floor.

Stage 1; Placing their respective necrolite weapons on the opposite ends behind their opponent, both combatants use only their bare hands and feet along with their quirks. Stage 2; Both combatants are allowed to use their necrolite weapons. Stage 3; Both combatants are allowed to use their **M****alevolence Forms**, or in my case, my **Eramsus Mode**. Afterwards, the one having won the most stages or if I deem they have proven themselves passes the Court of Rank.

"So what rank are Nunu and Kanao now? And what were they before." Jirou asks.

"We don't have ranks." Kanao answers to everyone's confusion.

"What do you mean?" Momo wonders.

"The Court of Rank was designed for those of Alpha and Omega. A number system if you would with Shinn number one for Alpha and Omega and the rest of us under in in numeric order." Nunu answers. "As far as the three of us go, Shinn only approved of us having gotten stronger. As far as an actual ranking goes, me and Insight would have to finish our fight from earlier to find out. Before it went Shinn, Insight, and then me. But now that I have reached 50%, we'll have to find out later our rankings."

"Once the time comes, I shall not hold back just like in the previous days."

"That's what I wanna hear! Next time we fight, Shinn won't interrupt us!"

"Your fight was something else. That's a fact." Jirou sweatdrops remembering the intensity.

"Now that I think about it... Hey, Insight, how did you seem unaffected by my **Full Counter**?"

"That's right! I had completely forgotten to ask with everything that happened... afterwards" Midoriya grows quiet blushing averting from Uraraka who looks to him curiously.

"Simple, I used your quirk's ability to my advantage." Kanao answers.

"... Shit, that was smart."

"I'm lost." Uraraka says dumbfounded.

"Same." Jirou agrees.

"Alright. Y'all know my quirk is **Full Counter**, right?" They nod. "The way it works is I can repel what ever comes at me back doubling the effects. Ya follow?"

"Yeah, but shouldn't Kanao's attacks have been repelled? I mean, her attacks were crazy strong after all." Uraraka says still confused.

"Unless her attacks had no power behind them" Momo says raises from her thinking posture.

"Bingo." Nunu responds snapping his fingers.

"Okay, my heads starting to hurt from all this info. Someone explain because I can't follow." Jirou pleads.

"I can, Kyouka. What Kanao did was take advantage of Nunu's quirk. As he said, Nunu doubles everything sent to him. So for instance, let's say Midoriya throws a punch with a power of 5 and his momentum is 5. Once Nunu activates his quirk, Midoriya will be hit with a power of 10 plus the momentum being 10 as well for a total of 20 altogether."

"Okay, I get that."

"What Kanao did however was change the ratio in a simple term. Where as Midoriya may use a 5:5, Kanao used a 1:9 per say. Once Nunu used that **Rotation**, Kanao only used the minimum amount of power, maybe not even enough to harm a feather while at the same time maintaining her momentum and speed. From there, she took advantage of Nunu's quirk to continuously double said momentum and speed. After a constant barrage of say, 10 hits, her ratio increased to a 10:50 so once she decided to finally use her actual strength, the momentum carried from her assault added to her attack for an enormous of destructive power being that explosion Nunu was caught in."

"That is exactly what I did. Wonderful analysis, Yaoyorozu." Kanao compliments.

"Now I know what I need to work on next."

"Whoa. Kanao, that's... that's... like a 300 IQ move right there." Jirou sweatdrops.

"There is a reason why her codename is Insight~." Lyria chimes in.

_Honestly, out of all of us remnants, Kanao has the highest intelligence._ Rella speaks up.

"That I can second. The only one in Omega that comes close has to be Aqua."

The three's words cause Kanao to shuffle in place embarrassed.

"Aqua?" Momo wonders.

_That's Kanan's codename._

"Kanan was the leader of Omega, right?" Uraraka asks thinking back to the day of the USJ.

"Yeah. Strong as hell I tell you." Nunu adds.

"Hey Lucinance." Midoriya calls. "You mentioned the government making All Might stop you if you decided to turn against them. Do you really think you can hold your own against him?"

_No. _Rella shakes her head. _In my base form, I doubt I stand a chance. Even with my cards, All Might has a similar speed to Kanao if not faster. My best chance in my base form would be to fly high where he can't reach me and resort long range using **Card Shurikens **as it's my strongest attack. You guys saw the destructive power I put into those. Nunu felt those. Midoriya, you said so during our training All Might is capable of easily altering the weather, so if he can dodge or cancel them out, I don't stand a chance._

"Which leaves you to using **Eramsus Mode**." She nods at the inheritors uttered words, everyone looking between the two.

_I know how strong he is. That's why if the chance comes, I'll do one of three things. One; I'll use EM to escape with no chance of catching me. Two; I'll fight him with everything I have incapacitating him to the point where I won't have to worry about him following me. Most likely tire him out or knock him unconscious._

"Do you really think you could do either?"

_Yes, I'm confident in my abilities. _He steps back shocked by the confidence resounding from the girl. _Keep in mind you guys. _She glances to everyone._ Without our forms, we're no different from any of you. If we're not careful, we could easily lose in a fight against any of you. _

"But the story changes once we choose to use such methods." Kanao adds, Rella nodding.

_Don't forget Midoriya, I can use 100% of **Eramsus Mode.**__To be blunt based on my past experiences fighting, I'd say 100% is equivalent to All Might._ Midoriya's eyes widen at this.

"So then... When you say option two is to fight him..." Rella nods at the direction this is going.

_I'll use 100% of my power to fight him. _He gulps at her declaration, his fights tightening. _Bit like I said, option one is to run so hopefully that will work._

"Then... What's the last? What's option three?"

_... If fighting him proves to still be difficult with even 100% of **EM**, then..._

"Then you'll resort to your **Malevolence Form**, right?" The girls gasping at this statement.

"Relon, you wouldn't risk that would you?!" Momo calls out, disregarding her name.

"After the Sports Festival, there's no way you'd do that!" Jirou shouts along.

"You all are forgetting one key point in all this." Everyone looks to Lyria with a leg over the other, her voice serious like in the class earlier today. "You aren't taking into account the time this will happen."

"The time?" Uraraka questions.

"Don't forget, Rella has one strike. So until she reaches three, she has no need to run let alone fight. So it becomes a matter of time until that happens _if _it even comes to fruition. And by then, who knows how much more the entity has evolved."

"You'll really go to such lengths?" Rella nods at the freckled teen sounding with such disbelief. "Either to fight him since you mentioned it's raw power is stronger than **Eramsus Mode's **or use that teleportation to escape... But if it's the latter, then-"

_The question is how far can I teleport and how much of my **M****alevolence Form **am I willing to use? __Care to guess? _

"Shinn, don't you think you're acting out of line a bit?" Nunu cautions.

_Maybe. But then again, this is All Might's favorite so he has a right to know in case thins escalate to that point. Then again, only time will tell._

"I won't bother asking, but know one thing." Midoriya begins, his face hidden by his green locks.

_What's up? _Rella tilts her head.

He extends his scarred fist towards her.

"All Might won't be the only one who'll try to bring you back. I will too!"

_Hm. If you're both on my tail, then things may get more interesting._ She hops off her seat approaching the boy. _Here's to hoping that never happens though, Midoriya._ She returns the fist bump.

"Only time will tell, right?" He smirks.

_Yeah._ She mentally chuckles. _So, if you plan on bringing me back, then you'll have to get stronger. Much stronger than you are now. _

"Yeah. I think my fight with Kacchan may have helped me improve from 5% to 6%. It's only a 1% difference but it was noticeable now that I think about it."

_Then our next goal is to have you reach 8%._

"Sounds good, Lucinance-sensei!"

_Oh God, stop. _

"I think they've completely forgotten we're here." Uraraka comments.

"Midoriya won't be the only one who'll be after you guys. Don't think I'll let you get far without making you struggle a little." Momo off-handedly comments glancing to the two protagonists.

"Heh, I expected as much from the girl dating my broth- er, sis, um. Dating Shinn."

"Struggle much, dude?" Jirou jokes.

"Yeah, as always when it comes to you people." He rolls taking a bite of his food.

"Here's to hoping nothing happens." Kanao chimes in drinking a cup of water.

"Now that I think about it, I have a question." Uraraka asks looking to Rella. "Again, not trying to come off as rude." She cautions, Rella nodding for the go ahead. "Are you really adopted? I know it's strange to ask but-

_No. It's not. And yeah. I actually am._ Raising a hand to the hallway, everyone watches as the door opens itself for a picture frame to come hovering out to land in her hands.

Standing to her feet, she moves over to table motioning the others over.

"You're really not related to them? The resemblance is uncanny." Jirou says with a raised brow.

_Comparing myself to mom and Aura, it's pure luck how much I resemble them. __That's why most people thought I was their actual kid._

"You didn't have anything to do with that?" Momo asks the woman.

"Nope. I didn't even know of Rella or her family at the time." Lyria explains.

_Looking back, you and mom would have probably gotten along_. Rella mutters, sadness evident in her tone as she waves her hand for the picture frame to elevate before floating back to her room closing the door.

"I would have loved to have gotten the chance to meet her. She was a wonderful woman." Lyria returns with equal tone and volume.

Rella's eyes revert to normal as she takes a seat, everyone looking between one another with worry. In the end, they decide to return back to eating and conversing allowing the shift in atmosphere to change overtime. Mina having watched all unfold.

An hour passes and everyone is relaxing in the main room having finished their schoolwork. Nunu forced to do it then and there thanks to Lyria to his chagrin.

"Finally done! God, I hate math!" Nunu exclaims stretching in his seat at the table.

Currently, it's him, Mina, Jirou, and Momo at the table. Rella, Kanao, and Lyria are now seated at the bar next to the four leaving the new couple on the couch.

"Why is that, Crono? It's simply retaining formulas."

"Insight, that's easy for you to say. What's the point in getting a formula only to have to change a variable when the question is presented differently?! That just makes it a whole new formula!"

"And the problem is...?"

"Too many similar formulas to remember."

"Ah. Would you care for my assistance in remembering?"

"No. No. No. I'm good for now. If I need help, I'll let you or Shinn know."

"Very well."

"You could asks me, Nunu. I was at the top of my class back in school~." Lyria hums drinking tea at the bar with Rella seated next to her.

"Hellllllllllll noooooooooo! The simple fact that you threatened to make me a chick to do homework makes me not EVEN wanna think of what you'd do to help me study."

"Booooooo. It wouldn't be that bad. Compare it to how I touch you growing up."

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" He exclaims to everyone's amusement, Rella shaking her head taking another sip of her tea.

"Sister, is it wise to be drinking so much? That is your 12th glass now, isn't it?"

_What are you-_ Rella's eyes go wide at a familiar feeling originating from her lower region. _Oh shit._

"Thanks for the help, Deku. Science was never my best subject, hehe." Uraraka thanks leaning on Midoriya's shoulder.

"I-it's nothing, It can be pretty difficult. I mean, it's U.A. after all." He blushes.

"Ugh, English is harder than I thought it would be." Mina mutters.

"It _is_ another language after all. It'll become easier." Momo reassures.

"Easy for you to say. You, Jirou, Midoriya, and the the big three are all good at it." She sighs leaning back in her chair.

"The only reason I'm good at it is because the music I listen to has English mixed in so I just kinda picked up on it." Jirou defends closing her notebook.

"YaoMomo's a prodigy, you have your music, Midoriya is just smart, and let me guess."

"I taught them~." Lyria answers

"As I thought." Mina rolls her eyes.

"If it makes you feel better, Shinn was a natural with English. Ain't that right, Shinn." Nunu calls looking over to the girl though what he sees makes his expression become slight confusion mixed with a hint of concern. "Shinn?" At his words, everyone looks to the person of interest.

Squirming in place with her hands between her tightened leg is Rella. Her face beet red.

"Shinn, are you- you forgot you were a chick didn't you?" A single twitch escapes Rella's eye as she begin trembling. "You know you drink a lot without realizing it!"

"Wait, does she...? Oh boy." Uraraka sweatdrops.

"Oh my. Whatever are you to do?" Lyria grins in a high-pitched voice, Rella blinking her eyes white in response.

_Turn me back NOW!_

Mina looks back and forth between the woman and Rella.

"Nope. Time isn't up." She states pointing showing her phone.

"Okay, Rella, hold it. Ma'am, can't you just temporarily change her?" Momo pleads/

"Naaaaaaaah, I don't think sooooooo~."

_Oh. My. God!_

"If you don't Mrs. Lucinance, she's going to burst!" Jirou exclaims.

"Welp, that's too bad."

"I _really _think-

SLAM!

Midoriya is cut off as he and everyone looks to the slightest sight of the bathroom door closing before looking to find an empty seat where Rella once sat.

"Is she?"

"Yup. As Elsa said in the Disney movie, she just went and let it go." Nunu blandly states.

"_Please_, don't ever say something like that again." Jirou says with a slightly disgusted look.

"No way!" He laughs.

"Today has been quite eventful." Kanao says awaiting the door to open.

"You're welcome~."

Everyone rolls their eyes as the sound of a flushing toilet is heard followed by the door opening. Out comes Rella closing the door stopping just outside, her face lowered for her hair to shadow her face.

"She's blushing." Nunu comments with a snicker, Rella's head jerking in reaction.

Turning to them, she walks back into the main room and seats herself on the longer couch. She allows a long, but low breath of air to escape her lips.

"You good, Shinn?" The smallest of nods.

"Rella, do you want to talk about it?" The smallest of shakes as both Momo and Jirou sit next to her.

"You want to be left alone for a sec?" Another nod as she slowly sinks into the couch resting a hand on her forehead covering her embarrassment.

"Well, someone looks relieved~." Lyria adds.

"Pfffffttttt!" Nunu laughs slapping his knee. "Hey, Re-Leave, you good fam? Haha!" Another knee slap.

"Poor Shinn. She cannot escape the terrrible dynamic of brother and mother."

Rella extends her hand over Jirou.

"You want the pillow?" A nod. "Here."

Gratefully taking it, she covers her face curling her knees in.

_Can someone with a time quirk skip to two weeks, please?_

"Sorry, Rella~." Lyria sings waltzing over to stand overtop the girl behind the couch. "But that..." She snatches the pillow hiding the girl smiling cheerfully, Rella's embarrassment visible to the woman. "Won't happen."

Gritting her teeth, her eyes revert to normal as she sits up. Lyria rests her chin on the girls head.

"You know I'm doing this for you, right?" Rella closes her eyes and after a moment nods in defeat.

"Good. Now then, we can move on to a _bigger _topic at hand." Rella opens her eyes in confusion to widen as does everyone else's as Lyria hands lunges groping her cleavage savagely. "In three weeks, these babies have gotten quite big! Now let's see, last time you were an 82. What are you now?!" She shouts gleefully.

"Shinn/Rella/Lucinance!" Everyone exclaims.

Nunu lean forward looking at the sight.

"Damn."

"Come on, Rella! Let's see if I can get a reaction out of you~!"

_Get_ _off! _Rella attempts at sitting up only to by pulled by her breasts back down.

"Oooooooh no you don't~! You got away last time but not this time~!" Lyria hums, her hands covering Rella's cleavage jiggling them side-to-side, up and down and much more.

Rella opens her mouth but she covers it.

"Come on~! Let's see if I can make it appear again!"

Squirming as best she can, Rella is unable to free herself of her 'mother's' clutches.

_I need help! Someone! Momo!_

Glancing to her right, her eyes widen to see Momo in a thinking posture closely eye Rella's chest.

_Are you serious?! Jirou?_

Looking to her left, she sees Jirou closely inspecting the groping as well.

_Oh come on! Midoriya? Uraraka?_

Glancing to the other couch, he finds Uraraka in a similar trance as the girls and Midoriya looking away. His whole face a deep shade of red.

_Oh come the FUCK on! Nunu?! Kanao?!_

Said both is laughing his ass off pointing at Rella and Kanao looking on with interest.

_WHY THE FUCK ARE ALL THE GIRLS INTERESTED IN THIS SHIT?! _

Her eyes slowly trace from her siblings to Mina in her seat at the table. Yet unlike the other girls, her face seems to show genuine concern. Their eyes meet, Mina jumping slightly. Hesitance apparent as Lyria's "massage" increases its intensity.

_Mina... help me please!_ Managing a wink before closing her eyes to focus on her squirming, Rella resumes her fight against Lyria over her assets.

_What do_ _I...?_ Hearing the slightest sound of scribbling, Mina turns to the table seeing words appear.

'Mina, I need your help. I don't care how you do it, just get Lyria off of me! PLEASE!'

...

Looking back to the commotion, she takes notice of the others.

_No one is helping her. They're too into what's happening. But, what if I mess up again? I don't... _Her fists tighten. _Damn it! _Slapping her cheeks, she stands. The sound of her chair scraping against the chair catching everyone's attention except for Rella, Momo, Lyria, and Jirou as they're the farthest from the source.

_So she is finally acting. _Kanao thinks.

"Come on, Rella~. Lemme see that neck~."

"Hey." Lyria stops looking to the familiar voice as does the others including Rella.

"Oh? What's up, Mina? Wanna check these knockers out?" The pinkette opens her mouth to respond glancing to a teary-eyed Rella for a smirk to form. "Hehe, yeah~!" Rella eyes widen in horror. "So if you don't mind..." Readying her perverted fingers, Mina jumps at Rella. "Let an expert check these puppies!"

Trying to move away, Rella quickly looks to see Lyria's hands still on her bosom. At the last second, the woman lets go as Mina collides with Rella's side as the two fall off the couch and onto the floor.

_DAMN IT, THIS IS NOT WHAT I MEANT! _Both girls toss and turn and Mina ravages Rella's grenades.

"Damn girl, these are borderline D-cup!" She exclaims, her hands for the briefest of moments moving far away from Rella chest.

_Now's my chance! _Pushing Mina off her pack she gets to her feet covering her chest panting heavily.

Mina gives a quick wink before returning to the stunned looked along with the others.

_Thanks Mina._ Rella thinks looking to where Lyria once stood to find her gone. Glancing to the table where Mina once sat sits Lyria drinking a cup of tea as if she never moved.

"And I wanted to see it too. Boo." She mutters.

"See what exactly besides Shinn's chest size?" Nunu asks.

"Oh, nothing~." She takes another sip.

SLAM!

Hearing the sudden, everyone looks to see Rella gone.

"And to her room she goes." Nunu comments.

* * *

Sliding against her door to the floor, Rella sighs.

_I can't believe I let Lyria do that for so long. Damn it, she should be satisfied for a while__. _She shudders. _Hopefully._

Knock knock knock.

She jumps across the room to the side of her bed at the sudden sound. Eyeing the door with judgment compared to the Almighty, she twirls a finger.

"It's Momo."

Her shoulders lower, the tension escaping as she twirls her finger once more. The door opening. Closing it behind, both girls eye the other. Rella with a neutral look and Momo with a slightly nervous one. Neither say anything until Momo is the first to break the ice.

"About earlier, I'm sorry about that." She bows almost a whole 90 degrees.

Looking on, Rella can only shake her head. Red eyes becoming white as she sits against her bed.

_It's whatever. I'm over it... I think._ Momo raises up seeing her girlfriend Pat the spot next to her._ Besides, at least Lyria won't be harassing me for a while so it was better to get that taken care of now than later._

"You're not mad?"

_Told you before it's a waste of my time and energy to stay mad at people over silly shit._ Rella explains placing her arms behind her head.

"Oh, right." Silence. "Hey." Rella looks to her. "You've been acting different since you changed genders."

_Well duh, not anyone would be happy about being changed into the opposite sex._

"No, not that. More like your personality itself has changed. For starters, you're rather blunt. More than usual and your mouth has gone up in foul language usage similar to Nunu and Bakugou."

_Oh that. Blame Lyria. Her quirk changed both my body and personality itself. Basically inverted me. The quiet and calm male now a damn irritated and feisty chick._

"So that's the cause after all..."

_Yeah, sorry if I come off as an ass. Just kinda natural when I talk like this compared to before._

"It's fine. Just something I need to adapt to until you're Relon again, Rella."

_You've certainly adapted rather fast to calling me Rella._

"Have I? I haven't noticed." She grins. "In the end, deep down, you're still my Relon." Heat swells to Rella's cheeks for the girl to look away.

_You're becoming smoother. _She mutters, this earning a chuckle from Momo.

"Really? I haven't noticed."

_Suuuuurrrreeeee you haven't_. Rella rolls her eyes looking back to her girlfriend, both grinning to the other before Momo speaks up.

"Sorry... about earlier."

_I told you with Lyria, it's better to-_

"I'm not talking about Ms. Lucinance." This making Rella's face become confused.

_Then what are you talking about?_

"I'm referring to when you first changed. I didn't know how to respond."

_No one did except Kanao and Lyria. Don't be so hard in yourself. And before you say anything, it's whatevs anyway._ _You said so yourself, I'm still Relon no matter what I look like._ She smiles at her fellow black-haired girlfriend.

"You're getting smoother yourself."

_Am I? Haven't __noticed._ Rella says stretching, Momo's eyes wandering to Rella's chest.

_You like what you see?_ Momo widening to take sight of a smirking Rella to avert her eyes._ Payback from back then._

"That grudge was uncalled for." She gives a small pout.

_It wasn't a grudge. I just don't forget. _Rella corrects poking Momo's cheek.

"Ha, Touché. It's funny that I'm looking at yours embarrassed now when it's usually the other way around."

_What can I say. If I like something, I tend eye it for a while._ Rella shrugs.

"Well, as would anyone but- Wait!"

_What?_

"What did you just say?"

_That I like staring at your chest_. Rella answers, Momo blinking repeatedly in disbelief. _What?_

"I'm 99.9% sure that's the first time you've said you liked my body so blatantly. Ms. Lucinance's quirk is something else."

_Yeah, you'll almost never catch me saying that as a guy_.

"Almost?"

_I probably will after a while longer __of us dating._ _By then I'll most likely be a guy so._

"Do you dislike being a girl that bad?"

_Not really. I just hate it when Lyria does it during a bad situation. A Parent-Teacher Conference considering the other's and my own past is a bad situation._"Good point."

_Honestly, the body is just... weird. To be blunt, not having a dick bothers me and at the same time it doesn't._"... I don't know if I should ask for an explanation."

_It's nothing Mineta level, I swear. Like for example. Walking as a guy, you tend to unconsciously not feel your tallywacker but once you sit down, you do. As a girl, that feeling doesn't exist so I tend to squirm trying to feel for it only when I realize I'm a girl._

"Huh... Wait, you forget you're a girl when that's the whole point of you being upset?"

_Yup. When I'm upset, I tend to forget the major things._"Like earlier when we were walking home?"

_Bingo. Ten points for Momo Yaoyorozu._

"Only ten?" She laughs.

_Hey, just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm going to give you special treatment. Wow, admitting to being your girlfriend just felt WAY too weird._ She shudders.

"Really?"

_Yeah. That's gonna take a minute. But as for the rest of my body..._ She looks to her chest as she begins discarding her red tie and unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Momo blurts out with a slight blush.

_What else? __I'm letting these things get some fresh air. I'm at home after all. _Rella says revealing the top of her chest covered by the card.

With a wag of her finger, the card distorts its shape before flying over to the shelf, her chest bouncing in response as its natural size returns to normal.

_Phew, that feels so better. _She fans pulling the portion of her dress shirt in and out.

Glancing to Momo eyeing her rack, Rella smirks.

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say they're bigger than yours._

"Well you would know. You've felt mine before, remember?" Momo retorts, her neutral tone aligned with her neutral expression now eyeing Rella directly.

_Wait... what are you-_

Rella's whole face becomes red as her hand being twitching profusely.

_T-T-THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT, DAMN IT!_

"Even the great Rella can't handle her own girlfriend, huh?"

_That was a cheap move._

"It wasn't a wrong one though. So are they?"

_How am I suppose to know? I can't remember! The moment I realized my hand was on your chest, I panicked, squeezed, and then let go in that order!_

"Yes, you did squeeze."

_You- Argh, damn it Momo!_ Rella faceplants the floor in both frustration and embarrassment. _You're being very unfair right now. _She muffles.

"Haha. Sorry, couldn't help it."

_Mina and Lyria are rubbing off on you. I don't know how I feel about that._ Rella comments sitting back up.

"I can't deny that." Momo laughs. "But don't think you can dodge the question." She cuts her eyes to the red banged-girl.

_Eh?! Damn it._ She mentally mutter. _I don't know, jeez. I can't remember the feeling. After that day, I was beyond mentally tired! _

"Then... do you want to feel them?"

Silence overtakes the room. Rella's eyes widening as she takes sight of Momo's sudden nervous expression.

"I mean, you saw how the others were back there. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't... ahem, curious."

_Then... why don't you do it._

This time, Momo is the surprised one, her cheeks regaining their red shade.

"W-w-what are you s-saying?!"

_Why are you the one stuttering?! You're the one suggesting I touch your boobs!_

"Why should I do it?!"

_Because I did it last time! It only seems fair that you do It this time..._ Rella grows quiet.

"Usually it's the guy that does it though..."

_But I'm not a guy now am I...?_"On the inside you are."

_And that's all that matters to you, isn't it?_"Of course. Why wouldn't it?"

_No reason. Just reminding me how amazing you are._

"What do you mean by that?"

_Oh nothing. I'll tell you another time. As for this... dilemma... How about... we both do it at the same time?_

"Do you mean-

_YES! Please, for the love of God, don't specify what I'm interpreting. I'm trying not to break out into a blushing mess again._Getting up, she jumps to sit criss-crossed on her bed still sporting her blush.

_If we're dong this, let's do it. Or else I'm gonna pus out._Following after her, Momo suts a foot fron her.

_Wait a sec. _Rella gets up going to the door.

Slowly opening it, she turns the knob to peak out seeing the rest of their group chatting and laughing. Closing it, she locks the door.

_The others are_ _talking so we shouldn't get interrupted but you know how shitty my luck is._

"That is an understatement. To be honest, I feel nervous."

_Dear Kami, please tell me you're not falling for me and my feminine charms._

"Haha, no. That's already happened."

_Ha, of course. Why am I not surprised by that._

"It's only natural I would say. You have a great figure after all."

_Yours is better by a mile._

"No way! Your- Wait."

_Yes I've been checking you out. You should really catch what I'm saying sooner, Momo._ _I am your boyfriend/girlfriend. Still feel bad for doing it but not as much as before._"You shouldn't at all since we're dating."

_Well my b that I was raised to respect women. _Rella pouts looking away.

"Even as a girl, you're still cute when you pout."

_Momo. I'm not cute, I'm a bomb ass girl that can kick names and take ass._"You mean kick ass and take names, right?"

_H__ow the hell did I that mess up?!_ She groans falling back on the bed.

"You were too into it I think."

_Ugh. Momooooo._"Yes?" She tilts her head to see Rella curl extending her arms to the empty spot next to her.

_I need cuddles._...

"Cuddles?"

_Don't judge me. Blame the female in me._

"Be honest. If you were a guy still, you'd still want 'cuddles,' wouldn't you?"

_You're judging me. _Rella flatly states with a deadpanned expression to point at Momo. _And I neither accept nor deny such a claim._

"Mhmm. Sure." Momo responds with crossed arms smirking.

_Are we gonna do this thing and cuddle or not?_"You are very demanding, you know that?"

_Yes, I know. Now, babe. _Rella calls in a cute manner.

"Did you just call me babe?" Her blush deepening.

_I need some cuddles please._

"You were wrong, Rella. You are _beyond_ cute." She moves over embracing the girl. "So is 'babe' the first nickname you're giving me?" She giggles twirling the red portion of Rella's hair.

_And if it is?_ She wonders swirling Momo's bang, both girls enjoying the gentle sensation.

"I could get used to it."

_Hmm. I'll think about it._

"Sounds good, _babe_."

_Okay, done thinking. It's official. _She declares softly nuzzling Momo's forehead with her own. _God, I missed our alone time._ Rella whispers with a happy sigh.

"You and me both. The last time was back at Musutafu Park."

_Stuff was happening in my defense._

"Things are _still_ happening." Momo corrects to resume her twirling.

_... Good point. But we're taking a much deserved break right now and I'm going to enjoy it to the fullest._

"You and me bo- Mmf?!"

Interrupted, Momo is caught off guard as Rella's lips press themselves onto hers before separating. Sitting back up, Momo holds her stunned-and-blushing face.

_I've been wanting to pick back up where we left off. _Rella explains sitting up with a blush of her own. _Sorry if that was too sudden, babe. Cuddling made me a little bit more affectionate, hehe._

"Your personality changed. It has to have."

_Did it? Or is the usually grumpy Rella just showing her nice side? Or for you, her needy side?_ She wonders rocking her head side-to-side.

"And you haven't shown this side as Relon, why?"

_Chance never arose. That and it's embarrassing to me. Just not as much as a girl right now._ She shrugs. _But don't worry, Momo. My personality hasn't changed. Nor do I have split personalities._ She says just as Momo is about to interrupt her to lower her finger closing her mouth.

"Huh."

_Mhmm. So, wanna continue or you just wanna cuddle. I'm not as lightheaded as I was a second ago so you don't have to worry about anymore surprises. _Rella laughs apologetically rubbing the back of her head.

"Isn't that obvious?" Momo's voice calls for the girl to open her white eyes seeing Momo throwing her tie over to the shelf where Rella threw hers. Momo's collar now undone along with the top few buttons revealing some of her cleavage like Rella. "Turn off **Eramsus Mode**."

_Uh, why?_

"In case things escalate, it would be wise for the others to not hear whatever you're saying in that head of yours." She whispers leaning forward placing her arms of both sides of Rella's, their foreheads touching for Rella to lean back slightly.

_I knew making you Vice President was the right_ _move. _She pecks Momo's lips again to stretch her legs under Momo looking at her girlfriend innocently. _Well then, I'm in your care, Vice_ _Prez. But first.._. Rella flicks her hand, the card flying to and into her dress shirt wrapping around her bust once more as Rella's eyes return to their vermilion coloration.

"Leave it to me." She moves forward gently resting her lips on Rella's as she lays atop the girl.

Both taking in the romantic moment. Rella reaches down untucking her shirt before letting her hands run through Momo's hair undoing her spiky ponytail. Taking a moment as her vision becomes obstructed by her downed hair, Momo takes in the only sight available; her girlfriend. Both smile, Momo leaning back in. Each other's touch so hypnotic, neither girl can get enough.

Deciding to take initiative, Momo presses her chest more against Rella's while intertwining her fingers with Rella's. Red meets black, both dark red cheeks noticeable to the other. A sly smirk forms on Rella's face for a mere moment before the next thing Momo knows, she's now lying now on her back with her head against one of the pillows and Rella on top.

Before she can question how, Rella lowering herself pecking the black eyed-girl's cheek. Letting go of her hand, Rella slowly slides her hand towards Momo's breast. Feeling her heart beat rapidly, Momo looks to Rella, both exchanging a steady glance. Their chests rising and lowering.

"Ready?" She breathes out smiling nervously for the girl to nod.

Sitting up, Momo cradles Rella who in turn wraps her legs around the creation user. Pressing their lips together, they return to making out. This time, Rella fully unbottons her shirt revealing her white card acting as her makeshift bra along with her smooth yet toned abdomen below. Taking notice of this, Momo lowers her hands from cupping Rella's face to sink them down moving throughout the configuration-user's body.

"Me too." Momo calls breaking from Rella, the red-eyed girl looking confused before she feels Momo's hands leave her to take the sight of said girl unbottoning herself revealing a simple red bra.

Eyes locked on the other's assets, both girls slowly ease their hands to cup the other breast. Leaning forward, Rella gently kisses Momo easing the nervous tension as they resume their love session. Rella's other hand running up and down Momo's back and Momo's cupping the red banged-girl's cheek.

_I can't believe I'm actually touching her boob. I've been letting instincts do their thing but should I do something to them? What did I do in that dream?_

Quickly, images from that morning comes crawling back as she snaps her head back surprising Momo.

"Are you okay?!" Quickly nodding, Momo relaxes. "Do you want to stop here for now?"

Shaking her head, Rella gives the girl a soft smile followed by a light kiss for extra reassurance as she pushes Momo back down gently.

"You want to take the lead?" Rella nods. "Alright then." She closes her eyes.

_Looking at Momo so defenseless is pretty cute. Whoa, that did not sound right at all... or did it? Oh well, whatever. _Shaking the thought, she makes her move.

Lowering onto Momo, she gives another gentle kiss. Momo beginning to take in the sensation only for Rella to move back. Giving the tiniest of pouts, it quickly becomes a soft gasp as Rella begins pecking her neck. Covering her mouth, Momo moves her head over giving more access for Rella who continues her kissing barrage. A minute later, she begins her descent once more. Her lips trailing down her collarbone to stop just at her breasts.

Taking in the small gap between her face and the round flesh, Rella gently grabs a hold kissing the girl's delicate area.

"R-Rella..." Momo moans, her voice husky. Music to our protagonist's ears.

Using her free hand, Rella snakes her way down Momo's abdomen rubbing her thighs. Momo in turn trying not to squirm from the new sensation. Lifting the girl's leg, Rella's hand begins rubbing the back of Momo's thigh as she places her lower body in between Momo's legs. Switching between breasts, Rella momentarily returns to making out with Momo.

Feeling her saliva accumulate, Rella pushes her mouth further against Momo. Inching her tongue in, Momo widens in surprise but accepts. Both tongues seeming to battle the other for dominance. Momo taking the initiative rolling Rella on her back as she sits up, a lingering essence of saliva clearly visible before Momo wipes it off with a finger. Looking confused, Momo smirks at the downed girl.

"My turn." Tilting her head, Momo spins Rella onto her stomach. "This comes off..." Momo mumbles pulling Rella's dress shirt exposing her bare back and a blushing Rella looking behind at the perpetrator.

_Momo... what are you up to?_

Gently easing the curious girl down, Momo leans down pressing herself against Rella, the girl tensing at the sensation.

"Don't worry. Just relax." Momo whispers in her ear before breathing soft warm air into Rella's ear.

Rella opens her mouth but covers it hold in her gasp, her struggles returning as she attempts to resist the subtle act by Momo. Moving her head away weakly, Momo takes advantage kissing down on her exposed neck before finding a nice spot which see begins sucking furthering Rella's internal struggle.

Lifting off, Rella pants heavily to arch her back wide-eyed feeling her favorite pair of lips trailing down her back.

"You really have nice skin, you know." Momo compliments coming back up to kiss Rella's cheek while her hands wrap around reaching to gently grope Rella's bussom.

Widening further, Rella closes her teeth exhaling through her nose as Momo resumes kissing her neck while continuing her "massage." Shifting her eyes from red to white, Rella speaks weakly.

_Momo... You win. I'm at my limit._

"Is that so?" She stops looking to the exhausted-looking girl. "I thought the leader of the remnants had more endurance than that." She smirks batting an eye from Rella who gives a single twitch of the eye.

_Don't... underestimate... me...!_

"That's my babe." She kisses returning to her "work." Rella reverting to normal as she continues keeping herself together, small silent pants escaping every so often.

_Note to self; be cautious of Momo, a natural genius in BASICALLY EVERYTHING, take over while I'm a girl!_

After a few grueling an blissful minutes, she feels Momo stop her loving assault. Rella taking the moment to turn back over. Both girls visibly panting smile at the other. Extending her arms out, Momo lays atop the girl. Both giving on another one last long kiss before calling it quits. Momo easing herself to lay next to Rella scooted down for her face to be resting against the remnant's breast. Both girls embracing one another as they calm down.

"I've always been curious how this felt. Now I see why you love it so much." She laughs softly kissing Rella's chest. "I still find it cute that you're shorter than me now."

_Mhmm. Enjoy it while it lasts. I'll have my body back._

"Technically, this _is_ your body." Momo grins, Rella letting another twitch escape.

_You just love correcting me, don't you? _

"Hmm. No, I've just been on a little streak tonight is all."

_When will it end I wonder. _She says rubbing Momo's locks.

"Who knows. I'm curious to see how long I can keep it up. But there's one thing I know."

_What is it?_

She pokes the bra covering Rella's breast.

"You need a bra. Yours are slightly bigger than mine."

_Please tell me you're_ joking. Momo shakes her head once. _Shit... not again._ Rella groans turning over to lay flat on her back. _This is my opinion as a guy but being a girl is tedious._ She sighs looking at her rack before Momo's.

"W-what?"

_I love your boobs._ Rella answers turning over lowering herself to snuggle her face against Momo's assets. _ I don't care about size. I just care that they're yours._

Taken aback by the sudden confession, another blush forms on Yaoyorozu's face as she embraces the girl.

"You really are a smooth, you criminal." She giggles.

_A smooth criminal._ Rella corrects, both girls sporting laughs as they enough each other's presence.

Outside the door leaning against the wall is Lyria. Leaning off, she chortles stepping away easing back into the other's conversation as she seats at the bar with Nunu.

"They were having some fun weren't they?" He whispers with a grin.

"Mhmm, and from what you've told me about them, it was well needed."

"Told you so."

"So then, it's decided! A girl's day out! I can't wait! We can go shopping, hang at the food court, and all sorts of stuff!" Uraraka exclaims gleefully.

"I've been meaning to do some shopping for some stuff. Not to mention this will help Kanao out as it's just what she needs" Jirou comments, the sole female remnant nodding.

"I am in your care for when the time comes."

"Leave it to us girl, right Mina?" Uraraka smiles looking to the pinkette to find her lost in thought. "Mina?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry! Was in my own world, haha. But yeah, I know some great outlets that has some cute clothes I think would look so cute on you, Kanao! We can do the arcade too! There's this game that focuses on footwork and let's just say you're looking at the girl with the highest score." She stands impressed with herself.

"Well then, if it is a matter of footwork and reaction, then you are mistaken if I shall lose in such a contest."

"Bring it on, girlfriend! If there's one thing I can beat anyone in, it's dancing!" She gets into a fighting stance sporting a gleeful smile motioning for Kanao to come at her.

"Alright then." Lyria claps gaining everyone's attention. "Let's say three days from now, we'll have our girls day out. How does that sound?"

"I'm game." Jirou answers

"Sounds good to me." Uraraka answers.

"That is fine." Kanao answers.

"Yup yup!" Mina answers.

"Alright Midoriya, we're going to bother Uraraka for the day but we promise to take good care of your boo~." Lyria winks.

"H-huh?! B-b-boo? Who? Wha?" He begins stuttering and with tints of pink cheeks.

"Aaaaaaaaand there he goes." Nunu facepalms. "Why would you do that to him?"

"Couldn't help it teehee. This girls day out will be interesting to say the least." Lyria glances over to Mina.

The girl eyeing the floor with her saddened demeanor once more.

_Yes, this will be interesting indeed._

* * *

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Life happened. So I'm not one for long explanations so I'll keep this short. After the next chapter, I'm putting AD on hiatus for a while. Why?**

**1\. A few reasons. I'm burnt out. Life has been hectic since the last chapter update and even before then my writing has become what me and my close friends feel a little stale. I REALLY don't want to write and deliver a half-assed chapter. That would piss me off more than anything. Also, m****oving out in like a week and a half for college. So my schedule is up in the clouds as for how that will go.**

**2\. This question I got over on LLR. The next fanfic I'm doing covering Love Live. Why not shorten the chapters? Academia's Destiny is my first ever fanfic I've uploaded and as such, it holds a special place in my heart. That and as I mentioned months ago in chapter 4 (Fated Date), I attempted to write only 5k words but that just felt odd and it didn't sit well with me. So I hope you all understand. **

**3\. When will the next chapter come out? About one week from today if not a few days sooner or after. I already have the next 10k words written. Honestly I wrote that chapter first before this one which is also apart of why this chapter took so long. I'm just going through and making sure everything makes sense.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience on the sudden news but I SWEAR I'm coming back to this story. I LITERALLY HAVE 200 PAGES of notes and I'm putting them to good ass use.**


	24. Chapter 22: Fated Battle: Electro

Walking down the dark streets of Musutafu City surrounded by the neon-lit city building and traffic lies Rella Lucinance stationed at a corner awaiting for the walkway to signal her allowance to cross.

Now you, the reader, may be wondering 'what is our female protagonist doing here?' To answer your question, Rella had awoken early the next morning after her... busy evening with Momo and the others. Once she did, she was greeted by her sister as per usual. Rella got up, looked around, and let out a yawn. The moment she did, though, she remembered today was the first day of her one week long break from the Sports Festival.

So deciding to do the only logical thing after having a hectic week with the Sports Festival involving his fights with Kanao, Nunu, not to mention the entity now going by Ather, telling the 'squad' as Nunu has deemed them about the remnants' forms and his family, having a panic attack to be saved by Momo, meeting Mina and the others' parents, being changed into Rella once again, and all of last night; she thought two simple words.

_Fuck it._

And went back to bed where she proceeded to sleep _all _day long.

Of course she did this after muting her phone, telling Momo and Kanao what she had planned, and asking Kanao to keep Lyria, aka Mé, away from her which her sister happily agreed to do. Closing the blinds, she crawled under her sheets and met the pillow with her face. So from early morning around 6 a.m. until around 10 p.m., she slept with no interruptions. Something one would describe as pure bliss. That is the best way to describe her much needed beauty sleep.

Once she had awoken, she was half tempted to go back to sleep and just wake up the next day but she wanted to do one her few hobbies which she hadn't done in a while since moving; going for a night walk. Alone.

Getting dressed, she decided to copy Momo's attire from yesterday, the girl headed out to find Kanao donned in her pink and white-spotted pajamas. After some convincing by allowing Kanao to ensure her safety up to an hour with the usage of her quirk, Rella had bid her sister goodnight and left.

Inhaling the night's fresh air, a smile graced her lips before with a skip in her step, Rella carefully traversed down the steps. It wasn't until stopping at the bottom did she realize what she had done to facepalm. Disregarding her 'moment,' she looked up to the clear night sky before putting her hands in her pockets and taking her leisurely stroll. An hour later, here was Rella still waiting for the traffic light to show the symbol of a human walking. Checking the time on her phone, it reads 11:12.

_48 more minutes before it strikes midnight._

The light finally changes as she along with the gathered crowd of civilians walk. Taking a single step onto the crosswalk, Rella along with the pedestrians stops in the middle of the road as something bright suddenly comes through their peripheral.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Snapping to her left, she sees an 18-wheeler truck blaring its horn as it accelerates towards her. On top of the truck lands a man in all black with bandages around his neck.

_Aizawa-Sensei?!_

Wasting no time, Rella flicks three cards out enlarging them for two to push the shocked crowd to both sides of the sidewalk and the last to elevate her just as the truck misses where they all once were. Wasting no time, Rella takes off on her card carpet after the runaway vehicle.

Hanging on by front edge of the cargo, the pro hero peers over at the driver's window. In doing so, the driver seems to take notice as he rolls the window pointing a gun and firing. Luckily Eraser Head leans out of the way just to look ahead as they're now out of the city approaching the highway alit with lamps. Rapidly, the vehicle begins its upward inclination hundreds of feet over a river.

Getting his bearings, the teacher looks up ahead to see something that gave him both good news _and_ bad news. The good news? There is no traffic leaving just the out-of-control vehicle alone. The bad news? They are coming up fast on a curve.

Quickly wrapping his bandages against the truck's exhaust pipe, Eraser Head slides clean off banging his body against the passenger's side of the long cargo box (whatever it's called).

Disregarding his slightly aching side, Aizawa glances down to see nothing but the gushing rapids down a window roll down, he refocuses forward as another man sits halfway out pointing a pistol aimed at Eraser Head, but then smirking to the hero aiming it at the bandages.

Firing a careful shot, the bandages tear as the hero widens about to use more but rotates his descending body avoiding another gunshot. Looking momentarily to the parting vehicle, he shoots bandages for the highway's railings catching himself halfway from the roaring water.

"Damn it!" He curses.

_Eraser Head! _A female voice calls snapping the hanging hero around to see a pair of white eyes rushing at him for the owner's body to come into view showing Rella on a card.

Throwing her arm forward, another card flies out enlarging itself as a platform for the pro to safely stand on.

"Lucinance?" He is about to question why she's here but remembers the cause for his current situation. "No time, we need to catch up to that truck!" She nods before speaking telepathically.

_Don't worry about falling off. I made it so we stick to my cards! _She announces before they take off.

"For the time being, I'm giving you permission to use your quirk. We need to stop that truck before any vehicles get caught in the crossfire."

_All I have to do is touch the truck and I should be able to levitate it._

"Alright then."

_No point questioning whether she can lift it or not. Nor is there a point in telling her to go back with the way things are now. _He looks ahead at the truck they're slowly gaining on and then behind to see headlights.

"Tch. We need to hurry! There's traffic coming up behind us!"

_I'll stop the traffic! _She responds turning around flicking a card from her sleeve to change her hand to a halting gesture as,the care covers the whole road glowing with its signature cyan hue. The traffic slowing to a halt.

_Hang on!_ _I'm increasing the speed to the max!_ She anchors herself followed by the teacher as with a thrust of her arms forward and then back, as if performing a breaststroke, they take off with a burst of speed. Quickly gaining on their target, Eraser Head speaks up.

"Heads up, we're dealing with three! One of the two has a sensor quirk and the other is a crackshot like Snipe!

On his mark, they catch up to the vehicle lagging behind by about 100 feet.

_What about the last?!_ At her words, the cargo door is blasted off, the two flying out of the way before regrouping next to each other.

Before them at the edge is a huge man easily over 7 feet with what seems like gauntlets connected by cords to an array of glowing generators behind him. He is shirtless with a grey trench coat and brown pants with black shoes with a brown haired Mohawk.

"Another Kaminari. Albeit _much_ stronger."

_Me and my damn mind._

"Oh yeeeaaaaaahhh, now _this_ is some firepowaaaaaaa! Come, have a taste!" The man shouts punching at the two shooting a large blast.

"Here it comes!"

_I'm on it!_ Quickly moving her teacher behind her, Rella brings out another card to take the blunt of the attack.

The electricity dispelling to both sides as it hits some street lamps causing them to short circuit before exploding with sparks.

_Eraser Head! _Rella calls having her teacher rising above and over her, his hair standing as his eyes shine a bright red.

Sending another punch at the duo, nothing comes out to the man's surprise.

"What the?!" The villain examines himself.

"Go!" Aizawa shouts, Rella complying by having her card stand vertically and jumping from it shooting at the distracted man delivering a kick at his abdomen sending him crashing into a generator causing a huge surge of electricity to go off.

Quickly placing a hand to the floor before jumping onto the top of the vehicle and quickly off onto her card, the two watch as the discharging electricity courses along the lined up lamps causing each to flicker before exploding into more sparks leaving the highway no longer illuminated. They slow to a halt as the truck does as well.

"Those generators were the cause of the speed that thing had. Now that they're down, the engine must have fried." Rella nods as they hop off cautiously approaching. "Stay alert, we don't know what happened to the others."

_Ready?_ Rella asks, Aizawa nodding for her to place their hover cards in front of them acting as a barricade.

With her rising hand, the 18-wheeler becomes enveiled in a cyan hue. Focusing more, it slowly begins to lift revealing the drivers looking in panic at the sight.

Taking this chance, Aizawa rushes them activating his quirk once more. This time on the sensor user as he and his cohort doesn't realize Aizawa is on them before it's too late.

With a sweep of the legs on the gunman, Aizawa wraps the other in bandages before he can fire a shot as the hero delivers a kick sending the sensor quirk-user skidding to the ground. Quickly getting to his feet, he refocuses on the sharpshooter as the villain goes for hus dropped weapon for it to be kicked away and Aizawa knocking out the man with a clean punch to the face.

_Damn. _Is all Rella can think as she feels the slightest tug causing her to snap back to the truck before-

BOOM!

The 18-wheeler explodes lighting up the highway for a second as debris covered in flames scatter along the road.

_Watch out!_ Rella exclaims amping to 50% of **Eramsus Mode** with an explosion of white wind and zooming to her teacher grabbing him and the two crooks before a large chunk of the cargo lands resulting in another explosion.

Placing everyone down reverting to 1%, Rella and Aizawa looks to the road covered in flames. A dark silhouette beginning to emerge from the fire as both notice what seems like a small jolt of electricity before-

"**STATIC SHOCK!**" A voice roars, the man jumping from the fire with varying degree burns covering himself as his arms surge with electricity for the man to slam both hands on the ground.

What seems like hundred off small electric currents spread throughout road.

Wasting no time, Rella jumps for cards to exit from her sweatpant's legs as she, Aizawa, and the two goons all fly upwards avoiding the now electric blanketed road where the villain raising up.

His appearance altered as the his jacket is completely gone, his pants have burnt holes everywhere and his mohawk is slitting down both sides of his head though the guantlets still remain.

"That was quite the kick, girl. Let's see if you can do that again." He smirks, his body sparking electricity at the nearby lamp posts.

_It's just like with Midoriya_ _when he snapped on Bakugou..._

"That won't be neccessary!" Aizawa calls widening his red eyes as his quirk activates.

In response, the man's body stops coursing with electricity as he attempts to harness it to no avail.

"Tch, fine. Plan B." He mutters.

_He doesn't look at all defeated like before._

"Something's not right." Aizawa speaks gaining her attention. "We need to take him down quick before-

BANG!

"Argh!" Aizawa cries out clutching his abdomen as he kneels down wincing.

_Aizawa-Sensei!_

Smirking at his work, the man puts away his magnum with a sniper scope attached. His eyes shining slightly.

Noticing a bright light from her peripheral, she returns her gaze to see the villain exerting more electricity as he raises both hands above him.

"**Charge Beam!**" He zaps a single arc of electricity into the cloudy sky, surges of electricity running amongst the now storm clouds.

_We need to get away from here!_ Rella advises taking action as they take off towards the large cyan card far off.

"Why are you running? The fun is just beginning!" With a wave of his hand, a bolt of thunder strikes down the four, Rella unaboe to draw any cards can only flip everyone upside down enlarging their cards as the mighty blast colliding with the card. Some of the electricity shocking the four as they grunt in pain, the impact causing the four to plummet as such a velocity.

Shaking awake the last of her daze, Rella sees the man cocking an arm back.

"Let's try this again!" He announces punching the air, another,large blast of electricity sailing for the plummeting four.

Righting their descent, Rella punches the air as well for a card to shoot forward obstructing their view from the villain as her card takes the attack before an explosion of cyan dust erupts.

Gaining a look of annoyance, the man walks to the edge looking over the railing to find the heroes gone.

Flying underneath the bridge are the four, Rella checking over her teacher next to her with the two other villains flying behind. One uncoscious and the other subdued, both still gripped by her cards.

_The bullets deep in you. Shit! I can't heal you until its pulled out!_ Rella curses dropping to 30%. _I'm going to ease the pain so bear with me for a sec. _Wincing, Aizawa endures looking ahead.

"I can't... believe I let this... happen." He says finding it painful to talk.

_Sensei, stop talking! Give me a second if you're gonna be a stubborn ass! _Her words causing the hero to eye her before conceding.

Careful with how much to exert, Rella focuses as the bloody wound seems to heal of the red liquid yet the hole still remains.

_There_. She wipes her forehead reverting to 1%. _Now go on_. She refocuses on their flying nearing the card as the sound of traffic and honking horn become louder.

"I had gotten intel on three criminals that have been evading me for a while now. According to the information, there was three men with quirks. One was a sensor, the second; a sharpshooter, and the last you are already well aquainted with. What I failed to account for was the likelyhood of the sharpshooter having a quirk." Rella's eyes widening.

_Then, that means... _She turns eyeing the two wrapped villains, the hero nodding before continuing.

"I assumed one of these two were the sharpshooter with how his aim was when he shot be off their truck but it turns out he just has good aim. My best guess is since he didn't use a quirk during my whole time against them even before you arrived, then he most likely has either a dangerous quirk he cannot use freely or he's quirkless."

_Quirkless_... Rella eyes the man Aizawa knocked out with a punch.

"I'm rigut, aren't I?" Aizawa asks, Rella shifting to the other man he kicked still conscious.

"Yeah... so what?" He coughs.

"To think the strongest of the two carries a gun. Wonderful." He mutters sarcastically. "Tracer and Electro. I get you two are partners or at least were, but what's that guy's connection in all this? Why team up with a quirkless man?"

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know." Is his only response.

"Considering he nearly killed both of you, I don't see why you're still trying to protect him." Tracer goes silent for a moment.

"That guy has info on a sighting with the League." Both widen at the mention.

_Wait, time the hell out! Why would some random even go along with you two and how did you find out he saw the League?!_

"Simple, toots. Money. As for your other question, we met a guy who has been asking around for any strong villains. Thinking we were the shit, we told him we were but got our asses handed. He asked again if there were any other villains nearby stronger than us. If there were, he'd spare us. If not..." He pauses, Rella and Aizawa glancing to one another. "We told him we knew a guy that said he knew some. That seemed to do the trick as he ordered us to bring him. So, he spared our lives. Even gave Electro them gauntlets. Said they were of a special metal. Can't remember though. Something starting with an 'N.'" This causing both to widen.

_No way! No fucking way!_ Rella turns on a dime flying to the man unwrapping and picking him by his collar, her white eyes ablaze with fury. _Was it called Necrolite?!_

"Yeah! Yeah! That's it! Just-just let me go already!"

In an instant she drops the man, the card wrapping around him once again.

_Sensei_. She calls, her back to the teacher. _This mission of yours is no longer yours alone._ Aixaea is silent for a moment before responding.

"I knew that once you caught up to me."

Taking off once again, they fly back above ground to be hit with a barrage of lights. Concealing them, they quickly adjust to see the police and heroes containing the traffic full of complaining people.

"Eraser Head!" A dogman in a trench coat surrounded by officers call for the group to land. "What's the situation?" He questions as the two walk towards him.

"We've apprehended two of the targets. But the last being Electro turned out to be the sharpshooter as well. He got a hit on me and is currently alone back ahead."

"I see. Men, take these two away!" The officers obey their orders as the three watch the two villains be taken off. "Good thing this is a one way then." The dogman mutters, his eyes going to Rella. "And who is this?"

_A dogman...? I wonder..._

"Hey, you're still in _that _mode!" Aizawa mutters. "She's-

"Mode?" The dogman questions looking to Rella about to speak but she beats him to it.

_By any chance, are you Tsuragamae Kenji, sir?_

From her question, the dogman's eyes wide before he speaks.

"Yes, I am."

_So is it safe to assume you're Macorov?_

For a moment, he just looks on, Aizawa looking between the two. A moment passes and the dogman lets out a chuckle.

"So you're one of them. He told me about you children." He finally states. "And to answer your question; Yes, I am."

_Yeah, I am. I thought you seemed familiar. He used to talk about you when I was younger. He really looked up to you._

"As I to him. It's been some time since we've sat down and talked."

BOOOOOOOOM!

Everyone hunkers at,the sudden jolt of lightning striking the road on the other side of Rella's card.

"We'll talk later! For now, we need to stop Electro!" Kenji barks (lol, get it? XD), heroes readying for action.

_No! Leave Electro to me._ Rella calls to the male dogman.

Instead of questioning why, he looks to her as if wanting the girl to explain herself. She lowers the volume on her projected voice before speaking again.

_He may have something connected to my past, sir._

"Lucinance, as your teacher, I'm not letting you go alone!"

_But, Aizawa-Sensei, you're hurt!_

"Even so-

_Even so, you're injured! You can barely keep your eyes open from that last attack he hit us with! _She turns fully from the police chief to her teacher. _Listen, you put your trust in me back at the USJ. Now, I'm asking that you put your trust in me again._

Both look at each other, neither looking away nor blinking before Aizawa relents with a sigh.

"Fine." He sighs taking a step to wince clutching his gunshot wound.

_Sensei!_ Rella catches him. _You're still injured. Mr. Kanji, take care of him for me. The rest of you heroes, policemen, and women, I need these people away from here! I'll draw his attention away from this direction. _Rella shouts for all to hear as she walks to the large card blocking her view of the villain.

"Chief!" A policemen calls.

"What are your orders?" Another hero calls seeming to have a rubber costume.

He looks to the back of the girl. Her head turning back as a single white eye looks to him out its corner.

"You heard her! Evacuate all civilians from here! And you three, assist in getting Eraser Head away from here!" He shouts with a raised hand towards the group of officers and heroes. "We leave this in your care." He salutes, Rella giving a single nod before turning back to look up at the top of her card wall.

_I'm so getting an earfull from the girls after this._ Raising a hand, the four cards that was used to fly on shrinks to normal receding to her jacket's sleeve. Taking in a breath of air to exhale, white gales of wind begin to swirl around her, everyone turning to see.

White circuit marks become visible along the right side of her body, the right sleeve of her jacket becoming swallowed in a bright white light.

**_Eramsus Mode_**_: 50%!_ She exclaims with an explosion of white gusts going in all directions.

_So that's it..._ Kenji thinks covering an arm over his face as he looks at the powered-up girl. _The famous transformation that saved them._ He watches as the girl flies to the top of the card, his duty senses taking over.

"Alright, let's move!" He barks again.

Taking a glance at the electric,man slowly making his way here, she glances behind her at the city. Moreso the sky.

* * *

_"So until the excitement from the Sports Festival dies down, you three are to cool it with the transformations."_

_"It's both. A order from the government and a request from me."_

* * *

_No news helicopters are here yet. I have until then to take him out but i need to keep colatteral damage to a minimum. Going under the assumption that with how much electricity he's putting out, tossing him in the river may straight up kill the bastard so I'll have to subdue him a different way._Glancing to the human lightbulb, she shifts downwards to the large card wall she's floating atop.

_No sense in using_**_ Card Babylonia_**_. _Redrawing her attention to the sound of popping, she looks up to gaze at Electro coming closer. _He's about 50 yards out. I need to go. Mission: Stop Electro and keep him from reaching this point... Achknowledged!_

Taking off, she zooms high into the air. Electro stopping to take in the sight.

"So, someone else wants to get fried, huh?! Fine then!" He slams his fist to the electric-wired road, electric spikes shooting high for Rella.

Rising higher to backflip, both hands acting as guns pointing together above her, Rella lowers them to aim at her targets firing off a white beam.

**_Divine Descendence!_**

From the recoil, the white beam scatters into an array of smaller lasers as the attack envelops Electro's own. The man widening as from the collided smoke bursts dozens more.

Crouching down, he leaps back a great distance to Rella's surprise avoiding the bombardment as her attack seems to disappear upon contact with the static road. Looking closer, she finds the cause for his sudden speed.

_He's using that electric blanket scattered among the road to increase his movement. It seems to only increase as he moves. That explains why he was walking._

Eyeing the man as he does her, Rella flicks a card lowering it slowly. Electro gazing at it ready for anything.

The card continues to descend to the road before a single thin aec of static from a dead lamp post hits it just a few feet away.

_So that's the range..._

"Tch, clever!" He shouts with a smug grin. "Checking for the range of my **Static Shock.** You're not the average hero, now are you?"

Lowering herself from the sky to where the card was before it was hit, Electro's eyes widen getting a closer look.

_You're right. Because I'm not a hero at all! _She points her finger a gun firing another white beam, Electro zipping away.

"You're the bitch that hit me earlier! Those heroes must be dumbasses if they think a some girl can stop me!" He punches the air firing an electric blast, Rella simply remaining idle as she turns to the side, her gun hand becoming an open palm.

As the attack makes contact, an electrical explosion sounds off.

"Hmpf, that outta do it." He utters with a smug grin.

_One question before I beat your smug ass; who gave you the gauntlets?_ The voice of Rella sounds as,the smoke fades showing her unharmed.

"What?! How did you- Whatever, wouldn't,you like to know! This is fine for me, this just makes it all the more fun when I kill you!" He roars, his palms a few inches facing one another as electricity arcs between both before he gestures his arms forwards. "Now let's see..."

Large blue lightning rushes for Rella, the girl flying higher avoiding it only for the attack to instantly alter its trajectory to her. As it begins to close the distance, Rella turns raisjng her glowing hamd to stop it.

"Gotcha!" Electro says with a swipe of both hands, his attack suddenly curving to Rella's left arm showing the girl.

_ARGH!_ She mentally hisses punching the attack ceasing it all together.

"I thought as much. My attacks may not work on your right side but you're still wide open on your left, girly." He calls out watching static dance over her body that was hit.

Clicking her teeth, Rella brushes the lingering effects off with her glowing hand before refocusing on Electro.

_He's still too closer to the others. _She glances at the heroes and police still evacuating everyone. _I need to put more space between them and him._

BOOM!

She glances above to the thunderclouds still laced with visible electricity.

_And fast._ _Bastard is smarter than he looks._ Rearing both hands acting as guns back, then upwards, and finally pointing at him, she fires.

**_Divine Descendence!_**

White beams begun to shower the electric man as he jumps and zips from one spot to another further from the card wall.

_Gotta keep adding space!_

"Don't think this will hold me!" He comes to a halt raising his arms above him before lowering them with a strong thrust downwards at his sides.

Her senses scream to move as out her white eyes, she notices for a split second a single spark before-

BOOOOOOOOM!

Thunder itself strikes from the dark heavens to the gushing river down below.

Within its wake, nothing.

"Ahahahaha! I knew that brat didn't have what it takes. No one is fast enough to dodge thunder itself!" He laughs at his victory, his sights set on the card blocking his view. "Now to get rid of that thing..." He holds a hand out, electricity beginning to form into a sphere as it arcs off of the ground as well as Electro himself.

"**Big Bang Attack!**" He shouts firing it, the sphere spiraling before zooming straight on.

Right before it lands, a white streak comes out of nowhere hitting the attack back as it soars for a completely stunned Electro, a large radius showing nothing but the celebrity element erupting as it discharges in all directions like fireworks for all to see. The remaining lamps along the highway shutting down with pops amd sparks.

* * *

"What was that?!" One hero shouts.

"Don't know! But whatever it was, it's gone so let's hurry up the rescue!" Another comments.

At a safer area being tended to, Aizawa looks on at the display of electricity far off in the distance.

_Lucinance._

* * *

Electro lets out a long agonizing wail from the constant bombardment of explosive electricity. His **Static Field** fading.

The smoke soon fades revealing a twitching Electro visibly in pain, veins visible around him as his enlarged body. His hair now spiking out in all directions. His body hulking what it once was.

"You _bitch..._! How?! How, the _fuck_ did you dodge my lightning?!" He roars.

With the smoke no longer present, his vision is clear as his sights lay on Rella standing directly in front of the card wall in a kicking gesture before lowering her leg as she hovers just off the ground.

_Right before your attack hit, I dodged it and flew with the thunder under the bridge and reappeared when your guard was down, stupid. Three things I'm proud of; my reaction time and my speed_.

"And what's the third?" He seethes through his acking muscles.

_Taking your uglyass down_!

He grunts in response, electricity flailing in all directions.

_He's definitely like when Midoriya snapped._ Rella thinks aloud to herself.

Suddenly, Electro releases a large jolt into the sky striking the thunderclouds.

_What was that about...?_

"That was close, hehe. Almost lost myself there." His words redrawing Rella's attention.

_He snapped himself back down to earth?!_

With clenched teeth, Electro draws his hands back and gathers up all of the dispered electricty.

"Now then... Let's see how you handle this." He gives a low growl. "**Final...**"

_This must be the big one! _Quickly flying to the top of the card, she shouts as high as her mind will currently allow her.

_EVERYONE, GET READY! A BIG ATTACK IS COMING!_

Everyone looking to the girl as they ready themselves. Looking ahead, she takes sight of news helicopters coming.

_Damn, they're almost here! Don't they realize they're in danger with the thunderclouds?!_ Shooting down and forward sliding to a stop against the concrete, she readies herself.

_In that case...! _Rella rears her radiant arm, white particles appearing out of nowhere before sinking into it causing her arm to shine brighter.

**_Rightous..._**

"**Flash!**" He thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy forward.

**_Fist! _**Punching the air for nothing to happen, Rella winds it back once more before thrusting forward unleashing a humongous beam of white.

Both attacks race towards one another coming to clash as yellow and white collide. The sheer power from their collision causes the water down below to stop its steady flow. Now raging in all directions as the thunderclouds resound its anger higher above with every passing second.

* * *

"Get a steady zoom on what's happening down below!" A reporter calls to her cameramen, the pilot struggling to keep the plane airborn.

"Easier said than done!"

"Looking through the small glass window of the now closed door out the ambulance, Aizawa can only watch the spectacle of the follow-up light sh

* * *

"How?!" Electro roars as he surges more power into his attack. "How are you this strong?!" Though his attack doesn't give a changed result.

_Last chance. _Rella's voice cutting clear through the attack for Electro to hear. _Tell me who gave you those gauntlets._

His enraged face scrunches into a livid scowl.

"Suck it!" Is his only response furthering his outlet towards his attack.

At these words, Rella gives only one response amidst their clash.

_You first._..

With no effort, Rella tightens her fist rearing it back, her beam beginning to weaken as Electro smirks in victory. Thrusting her fist forward once more, the white beam explodes enveloping the yellow beam. All Electro can do is gasp in shock and horror as his vision is enveloped in the white light.

Soon her attack fades as Rella stands straight up.

_Asshole. _She finishes as she walks towards Electro now on the ground having reverting to his normal size, his hair no longer spikes now back to its mohawk shape albeit badly ruined.

Stopping in front of him, Rella gazes at the defeated man, white smoke rising off of hus body.

_Be grateful I only cooked your ass after what you did to Eraser Head. _She states with crossed response comes, yet only for a millisecond does Rella notice a single tiny spark as Electro shoots up punching at Rella. The girl no longer there to the man's wide eyes as out of nowhere, a knee crashes into his face followed by the feeling if something grab his leftover mohawk flinging him over hitting the side railing.

Groaning, he opens an eye, his blurred vision making out a white light approaching him. As it becomes clear, he can only glare weakly before a wry smile makes its way over his face as he drops his head raising a single hand slowly above him causing Rella to stop.

"Hehehe." He chuckles.

_What's so funny? _She squints.

_It seems you didn't notice one thing... My _**_Charge Beam_**_ and other electric attacks weren't truly aimed at you but rather... what was above us..._ He thinks. _My ultimate attack... _**_Kirin._**

_Somethings not right!_ Rella exclaims looking around as Electro utters one thing.

"Begone... with the thunderclap." He drops his hand down.

Out of nowhere, a bluish-white glow catches Rella's attention as she gazes upwards to the sky to widen.

Descending from the bellowing clouds appears to be a dragon made of sheer electricity. With half its body retained beyond the clouds seems to take sight of something.

_What is it...? _Following it gaze, Rella widens even more as eyes the card wall. Or moreso, what is _beyond_ her card wall. _Shit!_ Flaring to 65%, Rella blitzes off.

"Gotcha!" He shoots his head back up looking to the rushing Rella with a hysterical grin on his face as a single twitch comes from his down arm.

In response, the thunder dragon looks from the horrored people to the lone white illumination flying at it. Giving a bloodcurdling roar, it descends at frieghtening speeds towards Rella.

"It's over for you now, you annoying bitch. **Kirin** is a combination of both my own lightning as well as the natural lightning from the clouds themselves. Once it's locked onto its target, it won't stop until it's dead." He chuckles struggling to get to his feet using the railing as support as he looks on. "And it's all thanks to these gauntlets." He glances to the metallic alloys.

_These things have not only been making my attacks stronger, but my control is better than ever before!_

Reacting in time, Rella swerves out of the way to turn around seeing it feet away, its mouth full of crackling electricity. Zooming up and flying down its lengthy back ignoring the arcs of static hitting her.

Shifting to flying downwards, she hears another roar from thr electric dragon. Giving a glance backwards, the dragon having crept on her in a mere instant, its mouth opening to unleash a blue beam of its own. All Rella can do is cross her arms as the attack plummets her like a missile down into the roaring water. A electric discharge erupting down below.

"Hahaha... AHAHAHA! Electro laughs in victory. before grabbing ahold of the rail as he catches his sudden fall. "That took longer than expected. To think some teen made me result to **Kirin**." He looks to the dragon still airborn. "Time to add more heads to the kill count." He huffs twitching his arm commanding the dragon.

A few seconds pass and it doesn't respond.

"What the?" He pears over at the river down below,seeing nothing. "Don't tell me-

SMACK!

A fist collides with the side of his face as,he slides across the concrete readjusting himself to skid to a halt now on his feet.

Rubbing the spot he got hit, Electro looks back to see Rella waling to him. Her long hair now ending with white tips as he sees a very visible white and cyan mixed aura encompassing the teen.

"How did you survive?!" He shouts, electricity surging. Adrenaline pumping once again as the exhaustion he once had vanishes, his hair splitting as his body enlarges along with his hair becoming spikes in all directions.

No response comes as with another step, she vanishes to deliver a hard kick to the back of his head before turning back delivering a knee to his chest and punch to the fast sending him further back.

"DAMN YOU!" He yells, electricity running all all over him as an electric field erupts around him stopping Rella who begins zipping all around the villain.

Rising high, she breaks through delivering an axe kick to his shoulder. Growling, she swat at Rella,who backflips away as he rushes her with a raised guantlet. Simply stepping out of the way, she dodges every swipe with ease. Electro grinds his teeth in frustration as he claps his hands together firing a bolt of electricity to the girl. Rella jumping out of the way to see Electro having jumped to meet her.

"Now hold still!" He shouts throwing a guantlet forward to be caught to his chagrin.

Widening in horror, he attempts to break lose but Rella holds a firm grip, her expression a neutral one seeming to be full of annoyance and anger. Throwing his other hand out in an attempt,to punch her chest, she catches that one too. Pulling him in, she speaks.

_Is this still enough for you?_

Her words infuriating the villain as he shouts to the top of his lungs. Rella ignoring this as her eyes trace to the guantlets. After examining them, she refocuses on the man as he lets aloose a strong surge of electricity enveloping both. Yet, as he looks to Rella, her neutral expression l remains.

Delivering a headbutt and then a knee to his chin, Electro rockets upwards to his dragon. Recovering, his hands spark with electricity as he lays atop it holding his chin.

"Why?! WHY ISN'T **KIRIN** AFTER YOU?!"

No response comes as Rella,glances to the helicopter a good distance away hovering idly by. Sighing to herself, she looks to the villain.

_You really are a dumbass, aren't you?_

"What was that?!"

_You're not smart nor are you hard to read. Back when you used that blue electricity to hit me, that wasn't all it was meant for, now was it?_ That attack was really a type of tracker for this dragon, wasn't it.

She watches his eyes widen.

"How?!"

_Simple. I noticed you have both yellow and blue electricity. I don't know what the difference between them are nor do I give any fucks. What I do know is that considering you hit me with that blue one, the only two blue electricity attacks you've had are that sphere I kicked away and that monstrosity you're curently riding on. Get it? Current? Electricity? _She gives a chuckle. _Ah, that was funny._

This angering Electro.

"You think you're funny?! Tell me how you got rid of my eletric tracker?!"

_Easy. _She points down below towards the river. _I'm going to take a guess and assume you've never fought a person near open water have you? _He remains silent. _Well, figured. To make things easy for you to understand. I figured out you somehow placed a tracker on me as I was flying from your dragon. The only time you ever hit me directly was with that blue electricity and I swore I got wiped the rest of it off. Only to realize, that even in my current state, a portion still remained. Not on me but rather _in _me._

Pointing her finger now to him, she continues.

_When that beam pushed me into the river, I took in some water and releasing a bit if,my power as you see me in, it wasn't hard to get rid of it. Honestly I thought with just a wave of your hand, you can make it go anywhere but it could only ever go to me! You're not slick. You're not sly. And that shit ain't gonna fly, dumbass!_ She protests triumphantly.

"You... you... you brat! I'LL MAKE,YOU REGRET EVER STOPPING ME!" He shouts jumping from the dragon, a electric whip acting as a type of leash bringing the dragon beside him. "LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN SEE THROUGH THIS!" He roars, thunder striking around him as the dragon opens its mouth.

Taking quick action with a motion of her hand towards the card wall, she reshapes it to form a long rectangular dome just as several thunderbolts strike.

Electro's hair becomes a blue color as he zooms for Rella, his fist acting as a guide for himself and the dragon around him.

_So, a dragon fist huh? _Flying downwards, Rella vanishes below the highway.

"THAT WON'T SAVE YOU!" He shouts continuing his attack.

Under the highway, Rella places both hands to the bottom of the road, a white pulse expanding throughout the battlefield-made highway to Electro's confusion.

Noticing the pulse, everyone looking in confusion except for Aizawa.

_This is...!_

**_Sublime Ambuscade!_** She shouts, the whole highway revealing white particles before each fires off dozens of white lasers sprouting out converging on Electro.

"THAT LIGHT SHOW WON'T STOP ME!" He continues clashing onward through the abundant barrage, his vision nothing but white.

Slowly, he begins to be pushed back.

"NO WAY AM I LOSING LIKE THIS!" He shouts in refusal as the dragon roars along with him.

_He really is stubborn. Oh well, this ends now!_ Her white and cyan aura enlarges to cover the portion of the highway they've been fighting on.

Pushing through the last of the beam onslaught, Electro's eyes widen as he seeing the road completely veiled in Rella's aura.

_HAAA!_

The glowing highway erupts blasting light towards Electro. All the man can do is try to resist before he along with his dragon is overcome in the blinding light as it sails high crashing into the storm clouds. After a moment, Rella releases her touch from under the highway flying back above to see a large hole in the sky showing dozens of stars. Falling from above is Electro.

_Phew, it's finally over._ Rella sighs tossing a card to the descending villain wrapping him up. Rella lowers to the ground as she gazes at the unconscious man before walking to the card dome flicking a finger up and down calling forth the protective dome back to its normal size in her hand leaving dozens of eyes to look at her walking form. Placing a hand to her chest, she utters two words.

**_Full Restoration._**Her hand emanating a white glow before fading. _Mission; Complete._

"She did it..." One hero utters in disbelief.

"Some kid took down Electro? There's no way!" Another exclaims.

"She really did it..." Kenji states pulling up next to the ambulance eyeing Aizawa on a stretcher with two medics next to him.

"Yeah." He states. "Erk!" He suddenly grunts as he feels something come out from his back.

"There, we've removed it." A medic notifies holding the bullet with tweezers.

"You could have warned me." He grumbles, Kenji turning back to Rella as she approaches.

"Well done. I'm relieved to see it was the right call leaving this in your hands." He begins looking past her at the road, the lamps all broken and aside from the destroyed 18-wheeler, everything else looks fine. "And well done on keeping the damage to a minimum." Rella nods as he checks her over noticing her eyes no longer white. "We'll discuss things in a little bit but for now..." The dogman motions out of the way as Rella quickly hops into the ambulance pulling out a card.

Gesturing for Aizawa to raises his arms, which he does albeit with a little pain, she flicks the card from her hand as it wraps around his body where he was shot. After a moment, she returns it as he lifts his shirt to see the hole no longer there.

Motioning her attention to the medic, she points to his gloves.

"Do you want one?" She nods. "Oh, here." The other medic responds.

Putting them on, Rella turns from the group to rotate a finger unwrapping the villain's card. Moving to stick her hand around his waist, she pulls out the sniper pistol placing it on a tray nearby.

_She removed his weapon without leaving her fingerprints on it. Impressive. She certainly knows what she's doing. _Kenji thinks looking to the girl, her gaze on the weapon before giving a glance back to the defeated villain.

_To think I had to use 65% on some villain... _She clenches her fist in frustration. _I still need to get stronger._ She clenches her fist, both Kenji and Aizawa taking notice.

* * *

After Police Chief, Kenji Tsuragamae, ordered the rest of the heroes and police to deal with the rest of the work, Rella, Aizawa, and him along with some other policemen took in the three villains towards the police station.

Now driving in a car are Kenji in the driver's seat, Aizawa up front with him and Rella in the backseat looking out the window with her chin resting on a hand taking in neon-lit city.

"How is your wound?" Kenji starts.

"You saw yourself, didn't you? Completely healed. No pain whatsoever."

"I see." The dogman looks through his rearview mirror at the girl still looking out the window. "To think I would witness the power of a survivor." He says to himself.

_Remnant. _Rella speaks up for the police chief to give her an odd look.

"She and the others address themselves as remnants now." Aizawa explains, the chief raising a brow before lowering it eyeing the the rearview mirror to see Rella maintaining her held expression, her eyes reverting to normal.

"My apologies. To think I would witness the power of a _remnant, _it was something else."

"We got lucky she happened to be out late." Auzawa mutters rubbing where his wound once was. "Although, it seems not _all_ of us weren't exactly lucky considering the news livestreamed practically the whole fight." Rella scrunching her resting hand slightly at the mention. "Can't exactly get rid of what's already been seen."

At this, Rella mentally sighs turning around at the police van behind them transporting the villains. Glancing at her phone, she sees the same message she saw once leaving the highway.

Lyria: Strike two.

Turning off the screen with the click of a button, Rella turns back forward leaning into the leathery seat. Closing her eyes, she lets out another sigh of defeat. The rest of the ride was a quiet one. Not a nothing-to-talk-about sort but rather a we'll-talk-once-we're-there. Something Rella had no problem with as she closed her eyes falling to slumber. What feels like only two seconds pass as she feels the vehicle come,to a stop.

Opening her eyes, she steps out with the adults as she takes in the sight of the station.

_Why do I feel like I'll be coming here a lot._

The sound of tires coming to a halt gains her attention as the three look to the dozen or so policemen step out of their vehicles before some opens the back. Out comes the three villains, Electro being the last in special handcuffs.

As they walk by the three, Electro glances to Aizawa and then to Rella. Instead of a coxky smirk, his eyes lowers and a small breath escapes him.

"Heh. Good fight, twerp. Looks like fate had different plans for me..." He mutters as he and the rest are taken away.

Rella's eyes open slightly more as does her both before she returns to her somber expression eyeing the leaving crook.

_Fate... huh?_

Both adults having heard this eye the girl and then one another, Aizawa placing his hands in his pocket with the chief already a little ways ahead.

"Let's go." Aizawa says, her only acknowledgement being to follow right beside him as Kenji leads the way.

_Sensei._ She mummurs, the teacher glancing at the girl looking slightly to the ground as her now white eyes are noticeable once more.

"You've been turning **Eramsus Mode** on and off a bit, you know. Is that wise after the fight you just had?" She gives a small nod.

_I regenerated my wounds amd stamina when I was walking over to you guys. So, I'm fine now. Unlike with _**_Malevolence Form_**_, the drawbacks are nowhere near as dangerous._

"Is that so?" She gives another nod before silence ensues, the teacher looking back forward.

_Hey, Aizawa Sensei._.. He glances at his student. _If Kanao and I disappear... _He gives a more pertubed look as she continues. _Do you think we'll be missed?_

He keeps his eyes on her for a moment before shifting back ahead. Nothing but the sounds of feet tapping the floor and conversations from passing policemen can be heard. Before Rella can think of anything-

Pat.

She stops feeling a hand place itself atop her head.

"For being one of my smartest students, that was surprisingly a dumb question."

_Eh?_

"Don't look towards the bad but rather what can be done to prevent it." Rella's eyes widen at his wise words. "Besides..." He lifts his hand off her. "We'd all be saddened should that ever happen." He mumbles walking off.

_Aizawa-Sensei..._

"If you start sounding like Kaminari, I won't hesitate to give remedial classes." He calls out.

Rella's stunned expression leaves for her confident demeanor to return as she jogs after him.

_Yes sir!_

Kenji up ahead gains a smirk as the three near their destination.

Reaching what one would think to be an examination room, the three enter being greeted by forensic scientists.

Looking around, Rella takes in the noticeably large room for her eyes to stop on what caused her so much trouble.

_The gauntlets._ She says to herself walking towards it gaining everyone's attention drawing theirs to the objects of interest.

"Wait, don't touch-

One of the scientists call out but is halted by a hand from the police chief. He and Aizawa watching as Rella stops before it.

"Sir, she shouldn't-

"It's fine." He interrupts another. "Those relate to her." Is his only response.

Gazing at the large metallic human-shaped gauntlets, Rella remains still. Seeming to be like any other metal yet with a darker sheen lies the weapons before her.

"Lucinance, is it?" Aizawa calls, Rella looking out the corner of her eyes then back to it.

He notices her fists begin to tremble as he takes sight of the back of her head nod. Placing her hands on both, she runs thrm from the knuckles to the wrists.

_There's no doubt about it..._

"This makes things more interesting." A voice calls, everyone turning around to land their eyes on Lyria leaning against the door.

"How did you-

"Don't bother asking. I have government authorized access." She states waltzing in showing her badge shutting up the scientist as she stops next to Rella. "Good work out there." She comments getting a small nod in acknowledgement. "Now, as for these..." She picks one up.

"Excuse me, you can't-

"Shut it, no amount of equipment and research you can provide will give you any information nor are we allowing such an action to occur." Lyria snaps causing the scientists to flinch.

Returning her focus to the necrolite weapons, she looks over the gauntlets. The sound of her clicking her teeth can be heard as she lowers it to the table.

"Where are the three apprehended?" She questions.

"Getting ready for interrogation." Kenji answers without hesitation for a sadistic looking grin to crawl itself on the woman's face.

"Wonderful. I'll be handling that." She states turning and walking with Rella right behind her. "You have no problems with this, do you?" She stops next to Kenji.

"None whatsoever." She smiles cheerfully.

"Wonderful." She heads for the door.

"What about the gauntlets?" He calls for her to stop.

"They're in my pocket." She winks holding two grey laminated cards between her fingers as both females depart.

Looking confused, they all turn to see the guantlets gone from their table.

"When did they?!" A scientist exclaims.

_When Lucinance touched them, she must have altered their size for her mother to have changed them. _Aizawa walks with the police chief behind them. _That's a scary combination. To be able work without my noticing. _He gives the slightest of shivers.

"Are you alright, Eraser Head?" The dogman asks.

"Yeah, just a little cold." Is Aizawa's only response.

Entering a room with a window showing the an empty interrogation room, they all gather around. Before Lyria can speak up, a knock comes.

"Come in." Lyria calls, the door opening.

In steps Detective Tsukauchi.

_That's the detective from the USJ._

"Ah, everyone's here." He states before his eyes fall to Rella. "Who is-

"It's Lucinance." Aizawa amswers only for the detectove to give a quizzical expression.

"It's Shinn." Lyria explains holding a pink glowing finger.

"Oh! My apologies. Didn't recognize you." He extends his hand looking sheepishly as Rella shakes it giving an understanding nod.

_Well duh considering I'm a girl._ Rella thinks to herself.

"So I'm right in saying that was you fighting Electro, correct?" He asks, another nod. "I thought so. Thank you for your help." He turns to Kenji. "Great course of action as always, sir." He says to the dogman.

"I had no part to play. Seeing this girl take leadership in the situation, I simply chose,to believe in Aizawa's student is all. Had the decision for the other heroes to step in been my choice, there may have been casualties." Kenji speaks up.

"Wow, Rella. You got a compliment from the police chief. That's rather rare." Lyria elbows for the girl to ignore her instead bowing to said man.

"There's no need for respect, if anything, it is I who should be showing you such." Kenji corrects bowing, Rella leaning up taken aback.

_What do I even do in this situation?_ _Technically, I can say we both_ _played a part in the mission's success. _Deciding to not bother with anymore of their current situation, Rella simply nods conplying with the adult as he lifts up.

"Now then, what should we do about the news report?" The detective questions grabbing the remote and turning on the tv inn the upper corner of the room.

Once on, it shows a coverage of the fight with Electro. Two reporters speaking over a clip of Electro descending with his dragon to be exposed to the large light from the highway.

Tsukauchi pauses the tv once the camera zooms in on Rella walking to the ambulance the police cheif and Aizawa were once stationed.

"Simple." Lyria speaks up. "Since we can clearly see Rella, we'll just state it was a young hero under our jurisdiction."

"And you think they'll believe something so easily?" Aizawa wonders.

"Yes. The public will have to since that is all we'll reveal concerning Rella."

"And if say the media demand to know more?"

"If they have any other questions, too bad so sad. They'll get over it." She shrugs, the three men looking to her with bewilderment present.

"Well, uh, I guess that just leaves the interrogation." The detective states recovering from Lyria.

"I'll be handling that by the way. All just stay hete and watch me work my magic." Lyria heads out placing a hand to turn the knob.

"You're being oddly cheerful and calm considering what has transpired tonight." Aizawa calls causing the woman to stop.

"Oh, I'm the complete opposite actually." She turns around smiling at the men yet they each take a step back feeling strong surge of hatred, malice even from her. "It takes a lot to upset me, you see." Her voice representing serious mode being turn on. "So something involving our _past_ tends to put me over the edgy rather suddenly. I'm not calm nor am I cheerful about tonight. I'm absolute enraged with curiousity as for how some villain got a hold of _Necrolite_." She answers turning back around and closing the door with a slight slam.

After a moment, Aizawa speaks up.

"Hiw are _you _holding up, Lucinance?" The three turn to the girl having turned to the one-way glass window, the girl giving a rather hard, seemingly annoyed, tap on said window for words to form.

'You'll know depending on how this goes.'

All three remain silent as they watch officers escort and seat Electro down before posting around the room. A moment later, Lyria enters waving the guards away. Exchanging confused glances to one another, they obey leaving Electro and Lyria alone.

"What is she doing?"

Tap.

'Her job. Her way.'

All look to Rella before back forward.

"Who the hell are you?" He questions in a surprising calm voice

"The mother of the girl that beat your sorry ass. That's who." Her snark comment causing Electro's eyes to widen.

"One hell of a daughter you have. Gained my respect after that fight. Gave that girl everything I had and she still wiped the floor with me."

"You're acting surprising calm." She crosses her arms as Electro shrugs.

"No point in acting hard. I've avoided and done what I've had to do to go by unnoticed. Now that I'm here, what's the point? I've accepted my fate." At his words, Lyria eyes the man before taking a seat across from him.

"You don't seem like the type to believe in fate."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"True. Who gave you those gauntlets?"

"Some guy looking around for strong villains."

"What did he look like?"

"Some man in a black suit with a mask covering his face with tubes connected to it. Though we never _really _knew of any strong villains."

"A man in a suit?" Lyria repeats to herself glancing at the wall where the others are looking to her. "Was it by any chance black?"

"Yeah, it was. You know him?"

"... Maybe. And did he by any chance... have a scar on his hand? Specifically the right?"

Electro lowers his gaze to the table in thought. What feels like forever goes by before a minute finally passes.

"Yeah, he did. Looked like something scratched him. Most likely up to his arm."

"Damn, so it _was_ him." She mutters. "What is he doing out and about though? What's his motive?" She questions to herself.

"Seems you know the guy."

"You could say that." She gets up from her seat. "Even though your a villain, thank you for the information. Hopefully, things won't be as bad considering you've never killed anyone on record at least."

"You know your stuff, lady."

"What stopped you?"

"I just want money. I try to immobilize those who stand against me. Your girl was a different story though. I had to come with the intent to kill if I wanted even a chance at escape."

"You're right about that. My daughter isn't the kind to go down easily."

"Hmpf. What's her name?"

Lyria looks at him thinking of any motives he could have.

"No need to worry. I don't have anything planned."

Lyria eyes him before looking to the one-way wall. Rella taps on it for her name to appear on the other side.

"Lucinance, huh? Well then... Hey, Lucinance!" He calls slightly louder. "For beating me, I'll tell you, your mom here, and anyone else that happens to be listening."

"Tell us what exactly?" He turns back to face her.

"The man that gave me them gauntlets wasn't the one in black." This causing everyone to widen in surprise and confusion. "He had a teenager around Lucinance's age with him. A male to be exact. He's the one who gave them to me. Mentioned being hungry for a fight. Had a raspy voice. Kid made me think he growled a few times."

The look on both Rella's and Lyria's makes everyone else step back in slight fear. Rella pressing her face to the wall.

"What did..." She coughs into her hand. "He look like?" Her hands clench into fists.

"Well I couldn't tell much since he had a white trench coat with purple cupped sleeves. Had a white hat on and kept his head down so I couldn't see his face.

"Blue hair." Lyria utters as if having seen a ghost. "Did he have blue hair?'

"... Yeah."

Rella's heart sinks as she clutches her chest stepping back to the wall.

"Lucinance?!" Aizawa calls.

She holds up a hand stopping the three's approach.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Goddamn it!_ She slams the side of her fist against the wall leaving a small dent to the three's surprise. _Why?!_ Her voice now audible to the three. _Damn it! Those Nomus having necrolite! It all makes sense now!_

"What are you talking about? What about the Nomus and necrolite?!" Aizawa questions.

"Thank you, Electro. Your information has been more helpful than you could ever know." She turns heading for the door.

"Oi." She turns to him.

"What is it?"

"If you're considering having that girl of yours go up against either of those to, you're asking for an early funeral. Power like that is something only All Might could deal with. Just looking at that teen made me want no part of them even though he wasn't the one I fought." He finishes, Lyria turning back to the door.

"I know." She leaves, the officers heading in and taking Electro away.

Returning, her eyes go to Rella clearly bothered equally if not much worse than herself.

"Eraser Head, you were on a mission to take those three out, correct?" Lyria asks looking to the homeroom teacher.

"Yeah. I was assigned to subdue them but there was a third albeit he was quirkless. Had I been injured during the USJ, then I wouldn't be on this mission."

"Consider yourself lucky Electro didn't have his gauntlets complete. If he had, you'd be a dead man."

"What makes you say that?" Tsukauchi asks taken aback by the bluntness.

"These gauntlets aren't fully evolved yet. They're only in the second stage. That's why they're not in their bracelet forms. That and they would have been stuck to Electro's wrist like Nunu's and Kanao's. Had they been fully evolved, then l his attacks would have been stronger. _Much _stronger."

"So am I correct in guessing you both know who the two men Electro was referring to."

"Yes. And Musutafu may be in for a world of trouble in the near future. Tsukauchi, let All Might know he's out and about sooner than we thought he would. Police chief. Eraser Head. Thank you for allowing Shinn to participate in tonight. I'm glad she was there when she was otherwise things most likely would have certainly taken a turn for the worst."

"We have her to thank for being there. So what is our plan of action from here? And who were the two you were referring to?" Kenji wonders.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to ask the detective or All Might about him as I've been ordered not to reveal neither his name nor anything about him." Both men exchange a glance before Aizawa asks the next question.

"And the second?"

As his question ends, a coldness fill the room, both men shivering for the briefest of moments as they then feel what one could describe as resentment emmanating behind them.

_My father._..

Rella speaks up with such venom that everyone backs away as the pure hatred in her expression along with the malice in her tone tells everything any of them would need to know.

"But Electro mentioned a teenager with All for One. What makes you think it was him?" Kenji questions.

"Necrolite. The only man who could possibly engineer the Nomus with necrolite is the one who created it."

"Then what about the teenager part?"

"He has a way of alternating his age. That's all I will say. Now, it all makes sense with the Nomus from the USJ. We need to be under the assumption that the League and him are working together and that their members may have necrolite. This isn't good. I'll report this back at HQ asap. Chief, I don't have to tell you how dire the situation is right now, do I? Fyce told you plenty about this before after all, correct?"

"Indeed." He nods. "We'll notify my forces about the current situation." He turns to Rella still shaking with anger. "Shinn, correct? If I recall correctly, you are the leader of the survi- I mean remnants. I wish our first encounter could have been on better terms but hopefully that will be the case next time." He places a hand on her shoulder

Looking at it, images if tonight come to mind as she slowly stops to take in a breath.

_Yes sir... Thank you for tonight._ Is the most she can say, her tone evidently still filled with such negative emotions.

"Have a good night then." He bids, him and Tsukauchi departing.

"Lucinance." Aizawa calls out. " Thank you again for your help. And... apologies for doubting you earlier." He mutters.

_Aizawa-sensei... it's... it's fine. You were just looking out for me. It's relieving having my own teacher have my back though. We make a pretty good team. _She attempts at a wry smile but a second later it falters into a scorn to look to the floor. _I'm sorry. Right now... I'm just..._

Struggling to find the words, she feels another hand rest itself on her

"It's alright. I won't lie and say I understand. I haven't gone through what you and the others have. Just know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here. Though here's I'm hoping we won't be teaming up for a while." This time, that wry smile returns for a sustained period as she looks to the teacher.

_Agreed._

"Now go get some sleep. All I can say is try to relax. At least, I hope you can." He says heading for the door.

* * *

Now in the passenger seat leaned all the way back with Lyria, Rella has an arm over her face. Her eyes illuminating in the dark car.

_To think he's back... I thought I took care of him seven years ago_...

"I know. Regardless, now we need to be more careful than ever. He's sure to know all about you and Class 1-A so now my question becomes; what's his next move?

_I don't know..._ Rella glances through the window at the night sky. The moon comig out from behind a cloud. _But__ whatever it is, I'll stop it. _

"Don't forget about the rest of us. You have the four of us who'll be right there with you."

_I know. _Rella closes her eyes after a moment revealing their light no more.

_You bastard of a father... Whatever you have planned, it won't work. I swear it!_

_Kalos Lucinance... Codename... Azrael._ _This time, I'll kill you for good!_

* * *

**And that wraps up my season two for Academia's Destint** **(AD).**

**Had to get in one last fight before this story goes on its temporary hiatus so here is a good stopping point.**

**So let's quickly talk about the fight. Mainly between Electro's attack and Eramsus Mode (EM) before I get most likely complaints on the fight lol. For those who haven't realized it about the two forms, both EM and Malevolence Form (MF) are transformations that enhance the remnant's senses. This including their reaction time. The higher the form, the stronger the enhancement.**

**Now Electro's attacks weren't all pure lightning and thunder. Kirin ( I fuckin love naruto) was a mixture of bith raw and quirk-enhanced electricity so there were times where it was moving at an insanely natural speed and other times where Electro was controlling it himself.**

**Hopefully that explained the main thing I feel you guys and gals may not have completely got. Also, yes. Azrael as in BlazeBlue Azrael. Been waiting to describe him since the prologue and I am beyond happy to have done that.**

**Now so happy with putting my first story on Hiatus but I've already explained in the prev. chapter my situation. So once everything cools down, I'm well rejuvenated, and such, I'll be back at it.**

**I'm thinking of releasing a random mini preview when I get back. Maybe hype is up haha... yay? nay? Don't know. A thought I had a few months ago when I would get to this point.**

**So I'm pretty sure like 99.8% sure I'm forgetting some stuff to say but meh. With AD at 107 likes and 128 followers, I just have to say one thing.**

**Thank you all for everything.**

**As also stated before, I'm starting on the next story being a Love Live fanfic with girls from School Idol Project, Sunshine, and PDP (or Nijisaki) involved. So check that out on my profile if you're interested.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**See ya~**


End file.
